When Two Worlds Collide
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: A year had already passed ever since the Telmarines were defeated. All was well in Narnia. Until one day, a prophecy was revealed and a certain bushy-haired bookworm found herself lost in a world where magic was… different. BONUS CHAPTER IS UP!
1. A Great Prophecy

**Disclaimer: WEEEEEE, I'm neither J.K. Rowling nor C.S. Lewis! **

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I'm back and alive! Things are going on well for now, seeing that my graduation is approaching. Therefore, I'm as free as an effing bird:D**

**So yeah, surprised of my pairing? I know, I know, Dramione will always be in our hearts. I just, you know, thought of this and told myself "Why not?" So here it is, **_**When Two Worlds Collide**_**, which is not only a cross-over between two magical, wonderful worlds but also a pairing of Hermione Granger/Edmund Pevensie. I do remember mentioning this story in one of my A/Ns in "Only a Pretense", though.**

**Give it a chance? For me? :D **

**So, here's the first chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Title: **When Two Worlds Collide  
**Author: **WickedlyAwesomeMe  
**Language: **English  
**Form: **Multi-Chaptered  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Rating: **T, just to be safe  
**Warning: **Mild cussings, mild sex and violence (in later chapters, though)  
**World: **Narnia  
**Pairing: **Edmund Pevensie/Hermione Granger  
**Summary: **A year had already passed ever since the Telmarines were defeated. All was well in Narnia. Until one day, a prophecy was revealed and a certain bushy-haired bookworm found herself lost in a world where magic was… different. What will happen when two worlds collide? HPXNarnia; Edmund/Hermione

* * *

**When Two Worlds Collide by WickedlyAwesomeMe**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Great Prophecy**

* * *

"That's ridiculous, Peter!" King Caspian X exclaimed as he glared at the High King, who was equally glaring at him. Stubbornly, Peter sat on his throne, propping his feet up on one of the footrests in front of him. "Why _next _year when we could marry next week?"

High King Peter the Magnificent released a sigh and once again stood up, starting to pace in front of the Telmarine King. King Edmund the Just, his brother of eighteen, rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his big brother.

"Blimey, Pete, it's the two of them who's getting married. _Not you_," Edmund chided, unfazed when Peter glared at him. It was a well-known fact in Cair Paravel that their High King always hated it when he was reprimanded, especially by his younger siblings.

"Peter, sit down," Queen Susan the Gentle exclaimed in exasperation. "Why do you always interfere in our businesses?"

Peter walked towards his throne and sat down again, sulking. Queen Lucy the Valiant smiled at him for comfort and gripped his right hand. His youngest sister's act did nothing to calm him down. In fact, it irritated him more to see that there was a glint of amusement in Lucy's eyes as she stared up at him.

"Tsk, you lot do love it when you're teaming up against me, huh?" Peter asked with an exasperated sigh. Edmund and Caspian simultaneously smirked while the ladies softly laughed. "All right, _fine_. Marry each other tomorrow, for all I care. You can do whatever you want because it's none of my bloody business."

"Language, Peter," Susan reprimanded, stretching out her hand for Caspian to take. Her husband-to-be smiled at her and gripped her small hand. She looked at him and smiled, before looking back at her other three siblings. "I'm twenty, for goodness' sake! Well, technically, I'm more than 1300 years old, but that's beside the point!" she exclaimed, seeing the loneliness dawning on their faces. "I think I'm old enough to marry. Mummy got married to Dad when she was eighteen. And besides, getting married to Caspian doesn't mean I'm going away."

Lucy stood up from her throne and walked towards her big sister. She wrapped her arms around her torso and sighed. "You used to think that love was stupid," she pointed out, laughing when Susan blushed. "Remember that bloke before we were called back to Narnia?"

"Who?" Caspian inquired, scandalized.

"_Nobody_, love," Susan assured him, throwing an inconspicuous glare towards Lucy. "Just someone we encountered when everything was still… normal."

Caspian still looked suspicious, but when Susan stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on his lips, he smiled.

"Ugh, do they really have to do that every single minute?" Edmund asked, disgusted. Susan stuck out her tongue, which prompted him to role his eyes. "Oi, you two. I know that you love each other very much but for the love of Aslan, please spare us from mentally scarring our minds."

"Always the dramatic, huh?" Susan said, going over to Edmund and to give him a peck on his cheek. "That's my little brother."

"I'm _eighteen_," he emphasized. "Well, in our world, that is."

Peter then clapped his hands to get their attention. "All right, all right," he said. "Let us stop this nonsense for now and start discussing about your upcoming wedding, Susan and Caspian."

Both Edmund and Susan sat back down on their thrones. Lucy chose to sit on the floor beside Peter's throne, not really minding whether her dress would be soiled or not. Caspian, on the other hand, chose to stand behind Susan, both of his hands on her shoulders.

As the Narnian royalties talked, time passed by quickly.

It was strange, especially to the Pevensie siblings that they were starting to grow accustomed to Narnia again. When they arrived back to Narnia after that incident in the London Underground, it was one of their happiest days in their life but there was this little voice at the back of their heads, telling them this was not permanent.

A lot of things had happened then. Prince Caspian X came into the picture and a war was then waged between the Telmarines and Narnians. It was a bloody fight, especially because it had been years now since Peter had fought in the battle. In the end, they still won and Caspian was able to become the rightful King; traitors, namely Telmarines, were brought to prisons and executed.

A few days after the war between Peter and Miraz, the Pevensie siblings were bracing themselves for another goodbye. Susan was especially distraught among the four, seeing that she had taken a great liking for Prince Caspian. It was more painful because Caspian's feelings for her were mutual, too.

Aslan then brought the news upon the Pevensies that they would not be able to go back to their world anymore. He said that the train that they were riding on to their school had a tragic end, killing everybody who was inside. If they were to go back to their world again, they would die.

Thus, the Pevensies settled themselves in Narnia. With the help of the other Narnians and converted Telmarines, Cair Paravel was repaired. The Kings and Queens of Narnia, plus King Caspian, all together ruled Narnia.

A year had passed now.

All was well.

Or so they thought.

* * *

"Hermione, look out!" was Ginny's shrill cry.

Surprised, Hermione ducked and was lucky enough to avoid a hurtling Killing Curse thrown her way. The brunette blindly looked around in the bloody battlefield, trying to look for the she-Weasley to give her thanks, but she was gone.

The Gryffindor panicked and called for Ginny's name. She raced around the field, dodging more spells hither-thither. She tripped over one fallen body and she fell, her body painfully hitting the frozen ground. A groan escaped from her lips and she slowly sat back up, only to freeze upon seeing the immobile body beside her form.

"Ginny," she breathlessly said, bringing her right hand against her mouth. A guttural sob escaped from her mouth and she tightly closed her eyes, her tears profusely leaking down from her eyes. "Oh my god, Ginny," she cried, placing her head on the chest of the dead witch.

She couldn't hear anything.

It took Hermione exactly a minute before she tore herself away from her dead best friend and stood up. She determinedly wiped away her tears and produced more complicated spells from her wand.

She was going to _survive_ this war. For Dumbledore. For Snape. For Ron. For Harry. For Ginny.

And for herself.

* * *

A loud knock in the door roused Edmund from his sleep. He blearily opened his eyes and released a groan, rolling over his comfortable bed and burying his head under his plush pillows.

"Edmund!" a muffled voice from outside, the voice he recognized was Lucy's, exclaimed. "Edmund! Wake up! This is an emergency!"

Grumbling, he sat up on his bed and rubbed off the sleep in his eyes. "All right, all right," he said. "Dear Aslan, it is not yet dawn."

Edmund wrapped his robe around his body and stood up. He opened the door and glared at Lucy, but the irritation dissipated away upon seeing the fright and panic on his sister's face. "What is it?"

"Come with me," she blubbered out, tugging his hand. "Peter said it's important."

Confused, Edmund allowed his little sister to drag him to the Throne Room. Once they arrived, the young king was surprised of the spectacle in front of him. Peter was once again pacing, a nervous habit of his, while looking extremely worried. Susan was pale and was sitting on her throne while Caspian tried to comfort her by gripping her hand.

Peter looked up upon hearing their footsteps. When his eyes settled on Edmund, his shoulders sagged because of exhaustion.

The High King then tore his eyes away from him to look at the door. Edmund followed his line of vision and was surprised to see that they were not alone. An old lady, frightened and shivering, stood a few feet from the door. She regarded the royalties with terrified eyes as she slowly took a few steps closer to the lot.

"Who is she?" Edmund asked, frightened himself. Lucy clutched his hand to get his attention.

"She barged into the castle," she whispered to him, her eyes not leaving the old lady. "The soldiers said she had gone barmy, demanding to meet all of us. So, they brought her here and asked all of us to gather. I… I still have no idea what she wanted, though."

Edmund looked back at the old lady and scrutinized her form. There was nothing dangerous about her. She was strange, though, he reckoned. She was exuding this odd ambiance around her, making him think that she was not _normal_.

'_But why is she nervous?' _he asked himself, biting his bottom lip as he continued to survey the woman. _'Something's… off.'_

"Speak," Peter ordered, and the old lady flinched.

"I apologize, um, High King, um, Peter," she nervously tittered, striding towards them and stopping just a few inches from where Peter was standing. "Any minute now… um, _sir_. Ooh, I can't believe this is ha - "

Her words died down as her shoulder slumped. She bowed her head and her shivering stopped. Lucy gripped Edmund's arm in fear and, out of instinct, Peter brandished his sword and pointed it towards the lady's position.

Just then, the old lady lifted her head and stared straight into their direction. Her grey eyes had turned entirely white and glossy. Susan released a soft shriek of fright and Lucy completely hid behind his brother's back. Both Edmund and Caspian simultaneously unsheathed their swords and pointed it to her direction.

"_Betrayal by the most unlikely_," she rasped, her voice different and strange. "_Caused by a selfish desire. Will bring back the Ice._"

"What are you saying?" Peter demanded, nearing the end of his sword at the woman's face.

"Quiet, Peter!" Susan exclaimed. When her brother looked at her, she explained, "I think what she's saying is important. _Listen_."

"_Turmoil will reign_," the woman continued. "_Darkness will obscure Light. Until a Daughter of Eve, Princess of the Lions, brought by the Great Fate, fight off the Great Foe. Aided by a Magical Stick, Fire against Ice. But her weapon will falter until the King of the Lions bless her with his hands. The Ice will be back, a Daughter of Eve will arrive. Until then, beware._"

The old woman heaved a huge gasp and keeled over. Lucy instinctively ran towards the woman and helped her up.

"LUCY!" Edmund exclaimed, afraid that the lady would hurt his sister.

"Are you quite all right?" Lucy asked, bringing the exhausted woman back to her feet.

The woman opened her eyes, now the normal shade of grey, and eyed Lucy. Her eyes landed on Peter and the others.

"_Until then, beware_," she whispered, her voice deathly cold. It sent shivers down the spines of the Pevensies and Caspian.

"What was that?" Caspian asked, stepping forward and thrusting his sword. "The thing you said a while ago?"

The old lady broke away from Lucy's grasp, once again looking frightfully at everybody. "Beware," she warned. To the utmost surprise of the five, the lady disappeared into thin air.

Edmund gawked at the place where the lady was standing a few minutes ago. Lucy fell on her knees, shocked beyond comprehension as she stared at her siblings. "Did you see that?" she asked breathlessly, gesturing to the place where the woman had been standing. "She just… she just… _poof_."

Under normal circumstances, they would have laughed at Lucy's imaginative way of expressing things, but they were too surprised of what had happened.

Susan stood up on her throne and joined the others, a grave expression on her face.

"I think," she started, seeing that she was probably the first one to understand what the lady said. "I… I think we just witnessed a prophecy."

* * *

The Second War was coming to a close and the Light Side was losing. Hermione could feel it. The despair of her friends was so thick; it almost suffocated her.

Her eyes were almost blind with tears, dodging more spells hurtled her way. Most of the Order members had been killed by the Death Eaters, bringing the hopelessness in her. The Order was a strong foundation to the Light Side. They were, for lack of a better description, the beacon of hope and light for them. When Dumbledore fell and died, the foundation was shaken but the Order still kept intact and fought harder for their freedom.

'_But they're dying,' _she cried in her head, spotting Lupin and Tonks not too far away from where she was standing, both lifeless and unmoving. _'We're losing. All of us.'_

Hermione hadn't seen Ron and Harry ever since they were separated by a band of Death Eaters. She reckoned it was the third day of the war, but still, there was no sign of either of her best friends.

_Ron_. They could have been something more. Hermione was so sure that she was in love with him ever since the start of their sixth year. She did not know if he felt the same for her. There were times when he would do things awkwardly around her, making Hermione think that maybe… _maybe_ he felt something, too. They never really had the chance to talk, just the two of them, ever since the war started. All they did was plan about the impending attack of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And so, with a silent prayer to the heavens above, Hermione swore that if she and Ron were able to get out of this war alive, she would confess to him.

And then, Harry. Oh, Hermione was so proud of him. A lot of things, dreadful ones, had happened to Harry but he continued to be strong. He fought valiantly, unceasingly. Dumbledore's death had strengthened him more and ever since that day, he tried his very hardest to strategize more to defeat Voldemort. There were times, though, when she would catch him crying at night. Those were times when Hermione knew Harry needed some time alone, even if his sobs broke her heart.

A spell whizzed pass her right ear, bringing her back to the present. Hermione stifled a scream as she produced another complicated shield around her form. She started to run, looking for a familiar face just to assure her that she was not fighting alone in this battlefield.

A few more Death Eaters had cursed her. Dolohov was able to give a huge gash of wound on Hermione's arm and leg, making her slightly limp her way across the battlefield. Crabbe Senior had sent her an unfamiliar curse that had almost knocked her off unconscious. Although she was feeling extremely exhausted now, Hermione knew she had to fight on, or else, she would die.

It had been quieter now while the bodies continued to pile up on the ground. The smell of blood mingled with residues of Unforgivable Curses made Hermione nauseous and she had to stop running once just to retch.

The silence had been deafening, and it made Hermione curious as to why the spells had stopped coming her way. Limping quickly around, she was finally able to discover why.

Harry and Voldemort were once again fighting, that strange wand phenomenon happening again because of their wand cores. Watching this fight, Hermione knew that they would lose… that _Harry _would lose. Tears welled up in her eyes, scared with the fact that she'd be left alone, with no Harry and Ron and Ginny around.

Only the Golden Trio knew that the Light Side will lose in the war. They never told it to anybody, not wanting to frighten their strengthened hearts. Dumbledore had tasked the trio to find the horcruxes and destroy all of them before they would be able to finally defeat Voldemort. There were seven of them, but they never had the chance to find the last one, Slytherin's locket. Thus, no matter how much they fight with Voldemort, he was still invincible.

Harry was slowly getting exhausted and Voldemort's Killing Curse was slowly reaching the unlikely hero. Everybody stood with bated breath, waiting to see the outcome of the prophecy.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, anguished beyond words. The-Boy-Who-Lived seemed to hear her, despite the chaos, and his eyes landed on her.

A resigned smile, which only Hermione was able to see, crossed on Harry's face before his wand arm fell limply back on its place. The Killing Curse had hit him squarely on the chest and he fell.

Dead.

Voldemort released a triumphant shout, followed by his Death Eaters. Some of the members of the Light Side cried at the death of their only hope and Hermione, too disoriented, fell on her knees and mourned for the death of Harry.

The whole Wizarding World lost a hero that night.

Hermione lost a best friend.

A familiar cackle invaded her senses and abruptly, she stood up, her wand pointing towards Bellatrix Lestrange's form.

"Ah, the mudblood," she spat, twirling her wand as she stepped closer to the brunette. "Aww, is the filth crying? Is the filth sad that ickle Potter died?" She laughed maniacally and pointed her wand directly at Hermione's heart. The brunette, not really having the heart to fight now, closed her eyes and waited for her impending death.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be with him soon," Bellatrix continued. Raising her wand, she boomed, "_Avada Kedavra_."

It had hit Hermione's chest and she gasped. Before Death completely welcomed her in his arms, Hermione saw an image of a lion.

And then, everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: *nervously smiles* How was it? Do you like it so far? Please tell me in your reviews.**

**Okay, just some clarifications, though. Just because I wrote this doesn't mean I'm not writing any Dramione stories anymore. Truth be told, I'm also in the process of finishing another Dramione fic. I just finished this whole thing first before I'll go back to writing my Dramione fic. **

**Well, I'm not really sure if you'll all be open with this new idea of mine. Most of you are my Dramione readers and now that I've written something different, I honestly think some won't even bother to read. Again, give it a chance? **_**For me**_**? *insert puppy dog eyes here* I've spent sleepless nights over this fic, turned mushy over the Edmione (LOL, I MADE A NEW SHIPPING NAME… Doesn't sound as good as Dramione but what the hell?), and even thought that Edmund effing Pevensie is **_**wonderful**_**. **

**So yes, I'll stop here from now. Like what I did in OaP, I've already written all of the chapters but this story still needs a lot of editing, mostly of my grammar and word usage. SO, ANYONE OUT THERE WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA? Tell me in your reviews or PM me :D**

**Speaking of "Only a Pretense", I fervently thank all those who still review this story of mine despite it being done a few months ago. It makes me happy that people still notices it! **

**Anyway, so I guess I must end this A/N for now. HONESTLY PEOPLE, I missed you so. Lol, just wanted to say that. **

'**Til the next chapter of WTWC!**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. I'll update every Friday or earlier! Depending on my schedule. Again, BETA-READER? ANYONE? :D**


	2. Lost in Narnia

**Disclaimer: It's the second chapter and I'm still me :D**

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeyyyy. So yeah, I know I remembered saying that I'll be posting every Friday but after a request from one of my reviewers (hehe), I've decided to update twice a week – every Monday and Friday! Yay! Now Monday won't be that horrible anymore and Friday's awesomeness will be doubled.**

**So anyway, I present to you, chapter two of "When Two Worlds Collide". Review afterwards :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lost in Narnia**

* * *

The birds were bizarrely chirping outside her bedroom window. _'Odd,' _Hermione thought as she groaned and stretched her arms. _'The birds had stopped chirping ever since Voldemort invaded Hogwarts.'_

A loud yawn escaped from the brunette's mouth. She blearily opened her eyes and found that they were unfocused at first. She blinked them several times before her eyes were able to properly see a stone-studded ceiling. Hermione froze. She fidgeted on her bed, only to land painfully on the uneven cold floor.

Hermione gasped, lifted herself up from the floor, and wildly looked around. She was in a strange house, or a poor excuse of one. There was a warm hearth at the middle of the room, but it was too small unlike the usual Hogwarts fireplaces. Pots and pans were hanging beside the hearth, their sizes smaller than the ones she had at her Muggle home.

When her eyes landed on the bed she previously occupied, Hermione finally believed something was wrong. She slowly stood up, only to plop down on the too-small bed because of a sharp pain she felt on her right leg. Hermione bent down and examined the clean bandaged wrapped around her painful leg and frowned.

She was obviously not in Hogwarts. It was more of like a burrow, a _real _one as opposed to the Weasleys' home.

Hermione gasped loudly and forced herself to stand up once again, frantically searching for her wand. She was in the battlefield a few minutes ago. _'Or was it hours? Days?' _she hysterically asked herself, growing frustrated that she could not find her magical stick.

She remembered the war. Ginny's death… Harry… _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

Hermione examined her body and concluded that she was corporeal. It had baffled her, especially because she remembered being hit by the Killing Curse by the demented Death Eater. _'Is this heaven?' _she asked herself, examining the place again. There was a bunch of carrots scattered on top of a rickety table and an odd-looking clock hanging on the wall. _'If this is heaven then it's… not what I expected.'_

A door creaked open and Hermione jolted up. She ignored the pain in her leg and limped towards the hearth. Without any wand, she impulsively grabbed one of the small pots and fell into her defensive stance. "Hello?" she called out, her grip with the handle of the pan tightening. "Is anybody there?"

"You're awake!" a squeaky voice exclaimed. Hermione made out a shadow on the wall and her eyes widened upon seeing a strange form for a shadow of a person. "You've been out for a week, my dear. I was starting to get worried. How is your leg?"

"Show yourself!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands now starting to shake.

And then, to her utmost surprise, a slightly overgrown rabbit came inside the room, its beady eyes staring strangely at Hermione.

A loud clang resounded in the whole place when the pan slipped off from Hermione's grip.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" the rabbit asked. "Is something the matter?"

And then, Hermione released an ear-splitting shriek.

* * *

Edmund walked outside from his room, meaning to go to the Place of Arms to practice his swordsmanship skills. He knew how Peter fervently prohibited him from entering that room since it was only a place for all of the troops to assemble but Edmund always thought that practicing in a larger area was better.

Hence, he ventured towards the Place of Arms, his sword swung over his shoulder, when Peter suddenly appeared beside him.

"Blimey, can you be less sneaky in the future?" the younger of the two asked, a small scowl growing on his face. To the surprise of Edmund, Peter did not retort back, like what he usually does. Instead, the High King merely smiled and stared straight ahead, a troubled look now surfacing on his face.

A few days after the prophecy was revealed by the mysterious old lady, Peter was reduced to a contemplative silence. Edmund found it extremely odd that his usually talkative brother was quiet this time. He knew how Peter loved Narnia dearly and as its highest leader, he did not wish any harm to befall upon it.

Peter had called for a meeting yesterday together with the highest officials of his Narnian and some Telmarine soldiers. Without revealing the true essence of the prophecy, Peter had commanded that all sorts of defense must be tightened for they were living in dark times. The soldiers did not raise any questions; thankfully, they thought that the growing rebellion of the Telmarines against Narnia were the reason for their High King's apprehension.

The prophecy still baffled the royalties. Lucy was sensible enough that night to take note everything the old lady had said. They had scrutinized it for the past few days now. They had tried to decipher every hints and codes that would lead them to a greater advantage.

They knew that the Ice, Jadis, the White Witch herself, would rise once again and bring turmoil and darkness all over the country of Narnia and its neigboring countries. That mere discovery had brought fear in the hearts of the Pevensies, having fought with Jadis a hundred years ago. Although they had fought against her valiantly, they still could not deny that she was far stronger than anybody in Narnia.

All they knew was that there would be a Daughter of Eve, a human being like them, who would be brought to Narnia to save all of them from the White Witch. Lucy once reckoned it was probably her or Susan, but her older sister told her that it wasn't them, especially because of the specifications regarding this Daughter of Eve.

What alarmed them more was that there would be a betrayal. By the most unlikely, no less. The Narnians had lived peacefully under their reign. There were no rebellions from the Narnians and Peter was afraid that maybe one of them would betray them. There were those who used to be Jadis' followers. If they were to discover that their fallen Ice Queen would once again rise, Peter was afraid that they would betray all of them and aid the White Witch.

All five of them knew that the dark days had started again. That heavy feeling they had when they battled against Jadis was back once again. Miraz and the Telmaries were strong, yes. With their advanced weapons and wit, they almost took over Narnia and ruled all over it with the means of terror and fear.

But Jadis was different. She was magical. She was… _different_.

Edmund shivered, remembering all those bribes she had offered him just so he would go to their side. _'Betrayal by the most unlikely,' _he echoed in his mind. He had betrayed his siblings once and Edmund vehemently promised that he would never, _ever _do something that could jeopardize his relationship with his siblings and his people.

"You okay, Ed?" Peter asked, bumping his shoulder with Edmund's.

The raven-haired boy shrugged and smiled. "Yes… just thinking," he answered, a little absent-minded.

Peter gave him a forlorn smile. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

The rabbit, panicked by Hermione's screams, hopped towards the brunette. In fear, Hermione toppled and fell, her back connecting painfully with the jagged floor.

A groan escaped from her lips and almost screamed once again when the rabbit hopped onto her chest. The animal hastily placed a paw on her lips and Hermione was silenced, watching the overgrown animal with awe and terror.

"All right, all right," the Rabbit said. Hermione whimpered but it pressed its paws harder on her lips. "No need to be frightened, sweetheart. I don't bite. So, I will remove my paw off your lips but you must promise me that you will not scream, okay?"

The witch nodded her head, still regarding the animal with fearful eyes. When the Rabbit was satisfied that Hermione would keep her promise, it hopped off from her chest and stared at her. The brunette, on the other hand, slowly stood up from the floor and limped as far away from the Rabbit as possible.

"Y-you talk," she sputtered out, choosing to sit down on the bed to support her shaky legs.

The Rabbit tittered, seemingly laughing and said, "Of course, sweetheart. I'm a Talking Animal, what do you expect? There is a difference between a mere rabbit and a _Rabbit_. Heaven forbid if I were reduced to silence."

"You're an _animal_," Hermione repeated, putting emphasis on the last word. "That could _talk_."

The Rabbit was surprised. It surveyed the brunette for minutes before its beady eyes once again connected with Hermione's eyes. "I believe you are new here, then? Come to think of it, you seem like a Daughter of Eve to me."

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"A Daughter of Eve," the Rabbit said. "Or, what do you call your race again? Hubuns?"

"Humans?" Hermione asked, and the Rabbit nodded.

"Yes, yes, that's it," it said. "I'm Babbity the Rabbit, by the way. One of the finest cook in this country, if you must know. And you, Daughter of Eve? Do you bear a name?"

The brunette blinked. "Um… Hermione," she said.

Babbity smiled and hopped closer to the brunette. The latter recoiled a little back but the Talking Animal seemed not to notice it. "Hermione," she, since Hermione already established that the rabbit was a female, said. "What a lovely name." She hopped a few steps closer to Hermione until she stopped a few feet away. "Do you remember anything?"

Hermione was about to answer but paused. If she were in this strange land with strange talking animals, scratch that, _Talking Animals_, she reckoned it would be dangerous to reveal information about herself. "N-no," she stuttered out, hating the fact that she was lying.

The Rabbit thankfully bought her lie for Babbity's eyes softened. "No wonder you were frightened, Hermione," she said. Babbity hopped closer to Hermione until she hopped beside the brunette on the bed.

Upon closer inspection, Hermione thought the Rabbit was a cute thing, albeit a little disarming due to the fact that she could talk. "You have nasty injures all over your body when I saw you outside my burrow," Babbity would say. "I was almost afraid you were dead. But your heart was beating, so I brought you here in my burrow and treated your wounds."

Hermione instinctively felt ashamed for being fearful and rude a while ago. "I'm sorry," she apologized, but Babbity merely laughed.

"Nonsense, sweetheart," the Rabbit said. "I've been a lonely Rabbit for the rest of my life and any companion is welcome. And besides, you seemed frightened, too, when I took you in."

The brunette nodded and looked around once again. When her eyes landed back on Babbity, she said, "If you don't mind me asking, can you please tell me where I am?"

"Oh, not at all," Babbity said, smiling as she hopped off from the bed towards the table full of carrots. "You're in Narnia and trust me, you'll love it here."

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "E-excuse me?" she asked once again.

"Narnia, sweetheart," Babbity repeated. "A wonderful country to li – _Are you quite all right_?" The Rabbit hopped down from the chair and rushed towards Hermione, who unceremoniously plopped down on the bed. Upon seeing that her eyes were still wide open, the Rabbit released a sigh of relief. "I thought you passed out again," Babbity said. "You gave me quite a scare back there, mind you."

"Babbity?" Hermione asked, almost breathlessly. "Can I be alone for a while? _Please_?"

The Narnian creature was surprised but nodded, nonetheless. "I believe it's best if I do that," Babbity said, turning around and hopping out of her burrow.

Once Hermione was alone, she rolled over the bed and buried her head underneath the pillow.

She could not believe it. Not. At. All. She was in Narnia. _In _Narnia! Words were not enough to describe how she was feeling right now.

Narnia had always been this fictional world to her. When she was young, she used to read the second book again and again, dreaming of the time when she would go to Narnia and witness battles and Talking Animals and never-ending snow. It was a fantasy world for her, something that was impossible to exist.

Until, Hogwarts came and life was never the same before. If witches and wizards were true, then there was a great possibility that Narnia existed, too.

'_But impossible,' _Hermione still told herself, disbelieving of what was happening to her now. _'Why am I here? Why Narnia?'_

She slowly sat up from the bed, confused and frustrated. She hated it when she did not know the answers to her questions right away. She was sure she was pulled into this world because of a purpose.

"No, I want to go back," she beseeched to no one, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. In her world, there was utter chaos but she knew that they needed her. She would be a coward if she ran away. And besides, she is a Gryffindor. In her heart, Hermione knew she had a duty to fulfil in the Wizarding World.

"Please, take me back," she whispered, bringing a hand up her right eye to wipe away a tear that fell from her eye.

* * *

"Lucy! You surprised me!" Edmund exclaimed when his little sister suddenly walked inside the gazebo, his favourite spot in the whole castle. He had been reading some of the cases and issues of Narnia when Lucy suddenly walked in.

"Edmund," Lucy greeted, sitting beside him. Her head instantly fell onto his shoulder and Edmund sighed.

"All right, what is it?" he asked, and Lucy smiled at him.

"Nothing," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "That's rubbish," he said. "You obviously want to tell me something. Or probably bother me."

Lucy sighed and stayed silent for minutes.

The two had grown closer together, especially after the first defeat of the White Witch. Edmund seemed to be extremely guilty over the fact that he did not believe his little sister at first. He made it up to her, become closer to her, and readied himself every time she needed him. And so, he had come to discover quite a lot of insignificant things about her.

Like now. With the way she was acting and the way she always seemed to seek for him, Edmund knew that something was bothering her.

"I'm scared," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Of what?" Edmund asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of what the prophecy said, you goose," she shot back. "What else?"

Edmund sighed and said, "Well, aren't we all?" He smiled when Lucy frowned. "Have you recently seen Pete? He's a wreck. He'd been worrying himself over this particular manner. I, myself, am not exactly thrilled with the idea that the White Witch is coming back to life, you know."

Lucy laughed and gave him a hug. "I guess we must stay stronger now, eh?" she said.

The just king patted her back and forlornly smiled. "Yes," he answered. "We must."

* * *

**A/N: And, end of chapter 2! How do you like it so far? Hermione is in Narnia now :D So yes, let the collision of two worlds begin!**

**Anyway, I must make this quick. I'm going to have my last high school Physics and Calculus tests tomorrow so I must study hard. And then, after tomorrow, there would be graduation practices and blah blah blah and then I'll be an official high school graduate already! Eep, the excitement is killing me. **

**So, until Friday then! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader :D**


	3. Meeting the Royalties

**Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot of this fanfic! :D**

* * *

**A/N: It's Friday! Friday! Partyin', partyin'... ALL RIGHT. Sorry, I couldn't help myself, hehehe XD Anyway, it's Friday and it means another update from "When Two Worlds Collide"! **

**Read and review afterwards. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Royalties**

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Hermione softly sighed, shaking her head. Babbity had been a great companion to her and the Rabbit would be extra mindful of her. The Talking Animal understood that Hermione needed some time alone, and she would always go out of her burrow to probably gather food. But then, it was ridiculous that Babbity knocked on the front door when it was still her house. Hermione just thought the Rabbit was going overboard now.

"I'm fine, come in," she said, sitting up on her bed. Hermione smoothed the white dress Babbity had given to her. It surprisingly fitted her and Babbity just told her that there used to be a female Telmarine who lived with her; hence, there were a lot of spare clothes for females in her house.

The door creaked open and in came Babbity, a small smile on her face as she hopped in and placed a basketful of vegetables on the rickety table. "Do you fancy some vegetable soup, sweetheart?" she asked, now gathering all of the vegetables on the table.

Hermione smiled and stood up. "That would be nice," she answered, now limping towards Babbity. "Can I help?"

"No, no, don't bother, Hermione," the rabbit said, pulling a knife from one of the small cupboards. She started to slice the potatoes and gathered the pieces into a bowl.

"No, I insist," Hermione said, frowning.

Babbity sighed and smiled at her. "Ever the persistent one, yes?" she asked, which prompted Hermione to sheepishly smile. "All right, sweetheart, can you please boil some water for me? The sink is over there and be careful with the hearth now. Can't afford to injure yourself more now, can you?"

Hermione chuckled and did what she was told to do so.

While they were working, Hermione reckoned she was starting to adjust here in Narnia. _Well_, she was starting to adjust here in Babbity's burrow. The company was amiable and her humble abode was comforting. Still, it did not stop Hermione from wishing that she would be back in Hogwarts and fight alongside with the Light Side.

She had been promising herself that once her injured leg was cured, Hermione would stop bothering Babbity and leave her house so that she could venture around Narnia and figure out how she would get home.

Their little cooking session had soon ended and the two were seen slurping their warm soup on the table.

"How is it?" Babbity asked, watching for her reaction.

Hermione smiled. "It tastes wonderful, Babbity. Thank you," she said and the Rabbit smiled.

"So, I've been thinking and I think I've cooped you up inside my burrow long enough," Babbity said after a few minutes of silence. "Some fresh air will do you some good. Goodness, you've been looking so awfully sickly these past few days, Hermione, and I think it would best if you bask under the warm, summer air."

"That's a good idea," the brunette answered, grabbing her small cup of water to take a small sip from it.

Babbity clapped her paws excitedly and said, "Oh, I've just remembered that the royalties of Narnia will have a parade in the town square today. Our Queen Susan and King Caspian are set to get married two weeks from now and – _are you quite all right_?"

Hermione choked on her water and started to cough uncontrollably, her face turning an alarming shade of blue. Babbity hopped off from her chair and started to thump Hermione's back with her paws until Hermione calmed down.

"I-I'm fine now," Hermione wheezed and Babbity nodded her head. She hopped back to her chair and looked at the slightly gasping brunette in concern.

"Are you sure you're fine now, sweetheart?" the Rabbit asked and the brunette vigorously nodded.

"What were you saying a while ago?" Hermione asked.

Babbity looked a little confused. "That maybe some fresh air would do you some good?" she repeated with a little doubt.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, after that," she said.

"Queen Susan and King Caspian are getting married two weeks from now?" Babbity said and Hermione instantly paled.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione groaned and Babbity took it as an alarm.

"What is it, sweetheart?" the Rabbit asked. "Are you remembering something? Did those names trigger some memory in you?"

Trigger some memory, it did. Hermione knew those two names so well. Susan Pevensie and Caspian the Tenth. What had confused her, though, was that they were getting married. She racked her brain for some information in the chronicles but she could not remember a single thing about any romance between the two. And Susan! Hermione remembered that this character chose to stay in earth because she was _growing-up_.

"Babbity," Hermione said, trying to calm herself down. "Please bring me to this town square of yours."

* * *

"Why do women always take a longer time in fixing themselves?" Edmund complained, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. "We're going to be late."

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "Because that's what makes them women." The High King rose from his chair and gazed far off from the castle, a serene smile playing on his face. "Isn't it nice that we're going out again? I think we've been cooped up in this castle far too long for my own liking."

"Remember, this parade isn't about you. It's about Susan and me," Caspian reminded, and Peter scowled.

"I know that," he said, which prompted Edmund to snort in an unregal manner.

Peter glared.

"What?" Edmund asked, raising his hands up in defense. "You do tend to hoard all of the attention to yourself, Pete. Just because you're the 'High King' and they're all of your subordinates and rubbish like that."

The High King scowled. "Very funny," Peter answered and sat back down on his chair.

Caspian smiled while Edmund snickered. The former then looked up at the window of Susan and could see her silhouette and Lucy's. "I cannot believe I am getting married to her," he said, a small smile forming on his face. "The most wonderful being I've ever seen in my whole life."

"Listen here, and listen well, Caspian," Peter piped in, a threatening look on his face. "Susan is my younger sister and I've done everything in the past to ward off potential cads that could break my sister's heart. Do you understand the responsibility that you hold once you get married to her?"

The Telmarine smirked and shook his head. "What's this?" he said, propping one his foot on top of the tea table. "Am I being threatened by my future brothers-in-law?"

"Be serious, you nitwit," Edmund said, giving him a serious look. "It's Susan that we're talking about. She's _our _sister. It's always our duty to protect the women in the family."

"Now, now, boys," Caspian said, giving both of them a genuine smile. "It's _Susan _that we're talking about. Do you honestly think that after seeing her with me for the past year that I will hurt her in the future?"

Peter and Edmund frowned.

"Oh, for the love of Aslan, you two!" Caspian said, laughing heartily. "I love Susan. Most _ardently_, to be exact. I will do everything just to keep her safe and happy. Am I making myself clear?"

Finally, Peter offered him a small smile and Edmund sighed.

"Love," the youngest of the three grumbled. "I'll never understand its complexities. Look at you, Caspian. A mighty and respectable king. But because of this weird feeling you have for my sister, you're turning into a huge bundle of sap."

Caspian laughed good-naturedly. "You just wait, Ed," he said. "One day, you'll meet a girl, a female creature, perhaps" – Edmund gagged – "that will have this ability to turn you into this so-called huge bundle of sap."

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Caspian, it's _Edmund_," he emphasized. "He'd rather marry his battle plans and library than weaken himself to a woman."

"What?" Edmund shot back, feeling defensive. "Girls are a pain-in-the-neck."

Before either of the older men could answer back, both Susan and Lucy walked out of the castle.

They were beautiful, as usual. Susan had always been the center of attention of men before, both Humans and Narnians. Hence, it was never a surprise that she was impossibly beautiful wearing her favourite green dress adorned by Narnian jewelry. Her crown was placed on top of her glorious head of raven hair and she stepped down, her grey eyes sparkling in the summer morning.

Caspian instantly stood up, a small blush on his cheeks and a radiant smile on his face. He met his wife-to-be at the middle and clutched her right hand. He bent down, gave it a sweet kiss, and said, "You look beautiful."

"Oi! Help me, too!" Lucy exclaimed from behind, and the four of them chuckled.

Lucy was beautiful. Gone was the face of a little child. Instead, she was starting to blossom into a young woman, aided by puberty and the fancy dresses that she started to wear. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, which flowed down her legs up to her ankles. She was also wearing her crown and her simple smile completed her look.

Both Peter and Edmund escorted Lucy down the stairs. All five of them then walked up the carriage prepared for them and departed to the town square.

* * *

Hermione gawked at the numerous creatures lined up before her eyes, all waiting eagerly for the parade of their beloved monarchs.

She spotted Bears, Beavers, Badgers, Dogs, Donkeys and Horses. All of them were Talking Animals, assured by Babbity. Those who were not gifted with the ability to talk were all hidden in the forests, away from the eyes of the civilized ones. Babbity told her that those who could not talk were the wild ones, and if ever she met one, she must be careful.

There were Centaurs and Satyrs, Fairies and Dryads mingling with the Talking Animals and it made Hermione's heart ache. Those were magical beings, and although Fairies and Dryads had been considered extinct in the Wizarding World, she still couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

There were a few human beings, too, and Hermione concluded they were the Telmarines. She remembered how the war ended between Miraz and the Pevensies and was surprised to see that there were converted Telmarines. She was happy that they were living at peace in Narnia now.

Because of her injury, both Babbity and Hermione struggled to find a good spot. The Narnians and Telmarines were kind enough to let the injured girl pass through.

Hermione also couldn't help but notice that she was receiving some strange and curious looks from the others.

"You look… different, just so you know," Babbity had told her one time. "You look a lot like the Telmarines but still, there's something about you that's different for them, sweetheart. Just ignore them and they'll leave you alone."

Finally, Hermione and Babbity found a good spot and waited. While they waited, Hermione took in the surroundings around her.

It resembled the medieval towns she had imagined in the books she had read. There were stores and pubs lined up beside each other. She could even see a marketplace at the very end of this street. Banners of a crest lined up above and Hermione reckoned the crest probably symbolized the Narnian kingdom.

Hermione strained her neck and tried to tiptoe. She could see a vast field a few miles away from this town. All the greenery made Hermione yearn for a nice walk and a good place to read. Once she was well, she swore she'd travel around just to admire the beauty of this magical place.

Suddenly, everybody around her bowed reverently and fell into a complete silence. Confused, Hermione looked around, trying to locate that odd sound she was hearing.

The sound turned out to be the wheels of a majestic carriage and dumbstruck, the brunette stared.

"Good Godric," Hermione whispered breathily, finally seeing the occupants of the said carriage. Two beautiful women and three handsome men were seen smiling, waving around as they passed the streets. A long line of soldiers, both Narnian and Telmarine alike, were marching before and after the carriage, their stance confident and impenetrable. Anybody who dared to do something drastic would surely get punished.

'_I'm seeing the Pevensies and Caspian,' _she said, still disbelieving. _'I'm __**seeing **__the Pevensies and Caspian.' _

The carriage passed in front of her and one of the kings, one she did not quite know who, met her brown eyes and she froze. His onyx eyes had connected with hers for a fraction of a minute before he shifted his gaze away from her and resumed his waving.

Babbity then finally discovered that Hermione was not bowing down. She stood back up straight and gently pulled Hermione down.

"You must pay some respect to the monarchs of Narnia," Babbity whispered and Hermione, still disoriented, only blushed and nodded her head.

After seeing the Pevensies and Caspian, the weight of the situation where Hermione was thrust into suddenly dawned on her and the brunette, closing her eyes tightly, knew she must find a way to go home.

* * *

"Now, that was exhausting," Lucy exclaimed, followed by a monumental yawn. She ran up to her throne and sat down, immediately removing her heels for her feet to breathe and move freely.

"All we did was ride on a carriage, Lu," Edmund said, amused how his sister complained.

Lucy glared and Susan, softly laughing, answered for their youngest sibling. "It's a woman thing, Ed," she said. "You wouldn't understand."

The remaining four sat back down on their thrones.

"What a happy place," Peter said, his tone suddenly turning serious. The other four tensed, knowing that Peter was in one of his High King mode.

Peter then turned his head and looked at the others intently. "We must do anything, and I mean _everything_, to protect this country," he declared with conviction.

Caspian smirked and nodded his head. Edmund reached for Lucy's hand and nodded. And Susan, with her grey eyes gentle, yet firm, added, "We will, Peter. We all will."

* * *

"I bet you're tired now," Babbity said as soon as they arrived at the burrow. "I think your injury had drained your energy more than necessary."

The Rabbit helped Hermione back on the bed and gratefully, the brunette gave her a smile for her thanks. Beads of perspiration were now forming on Hermione's forehead and she thought that what the Talking Animal said was probably right. She was actually feeling a little drained and dizzy now; she knew she'd be sleeping in no time.

"I'll be off to gather food for our dinner," Babbity said, smiling. "How does a mushroom soup sound this time?"

Hermione forced a smile on her face. "I think that would be lovely," she answered.

Babbity smiled and hopped towards the table to get her empty basket. "Oh, before I forget!" she exclaimed, hopping towards one of the cupboard. Hermione's eyes widened upon seeing her wand clutched tightly in Babbity's paws. "I saw this weird stick in your inside pocket when I saw you sprawled outside my house. I'm not really sure if this is of any importance of you but it's a fine piece of wood. It's vinewood, I presume?"

Hermione was overwhelmed. "Y-yes," she thought, gingerly clutching her wand with her hands. The usual electrical surge she felt every time she touched her wand was gone, but Hermione seemed not to mind at all. What was important was that here was her wand.

"Well now, I must get going before dusk arrives," Babbity said. "Take some rest now."

The brunette wordlessly nodded and soon, Babbity was gone.

Hermione stared at her wand with awe, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I thought I've lost you," she whispered, hugging her wand. It was silly, of course, for her to cry over a stick. But in the Wizarding World, their wands were everything to them. Without a wand, a wizard is incomplete. It was their constant companion, their magical aid, and without it, a person cannot be called a wizard or witch.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered and expected her wand to produce a small light. There was none.

Confused, Hermione repeated it again but still, no magic was produced. She tried other spells, from simple to complicated ones, but still, her magic wand wouldn't budge.

Hermione started to panic, knowing something was wrong with her wand. _'My wand can't be dead now, can it?' _she asked herself. She checked for cracks or at least chips but she found none. Her wand was as flawless as it ever could be.

Yet, it could not produce magic.

Tightly clutching her wand, Hermione willed her leg to get better soon. She must leave Babbity's burrow _immediately_ and research about this strange phenomenon that was happening to her.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Go tell me in your reviews! **

**Speaking of reviews, I'm _awfully _thankful to those who had been reviewing the past two chapters. I know that it's still the beginning of everything; hence, there's still no action and all. Also, the first few chapters are _infuriatingly _short and I do apologize for that. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses, though. So, I'm thankful for all of your patience. Trust me; I know how you all anticipate the inevitable meeting of Hermione Granger and Edmund Pevensie *wink* *wink* **

**Anyway, just so you know, there will be a total of thirty-two chapters for this story and I'm still deciding whether to write an epilogue or not. So far, though, I'm satisfied with the ending. STILL, it needs a lot of editing and blahs like that so again, I'm still searching for a beta reader :D **

**That's all for now! WOOOOT, after this week, it'll be flurry of practices and last minute goodbyes before I officially graduate from high school! Thus, it means I'm free already. No need to worry about late updates and writer's block because I have PLENTY of time to work on this story! **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	4. Saving Queen Lucy

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still ol' me :D**

* * *

**A/N: It's a Monday and it's Update Day! :D Lol, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I have an announcement at the end of the chapter.**

**Read and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Saving Queen Lucy**

* * *

Exactly a week had passed now and Hermione Granger was undeniably bored.

Babbity always left to go to the forest to gather food, leaving Hermione all alone to amuse herself. The Rabbit's unceasing pampering also made her somehow embarrassed that somebody was serving her. It was like S.P.E.W all over again but this time, it was a Talking Animal that was serving her.

Hence, one day, Hermione decided to volunteer herself to gather the crops needed for Babbity's salad.

"Oh, don't bother, sweetheart," the Rabbit said, hopping around to prepare her things. "And besides, your injury still hasn't healed completely."

"I'll be fine, Babbity," the brunette interjected, standing up and limping towards the Rabbit. "I may still be limping but I can manage on my own. Just please, _please _allow me to gather our food this time. You've done that for me for an awfully long time already and I feel like I'm becoming a burden to you already."

"Nonsense, I – "

"Please?" Hermione asked, giving her a small smile.

Babbity sighed and hopped towards the young woman. She then smiled, patted her cheek, and said, "All right, all right. No need to look so adorable. Goodness, dear lass, I've never met such an impossibly stubborn being in my whole life here in Narnia!"

Hermione chuckled and straightened up. She wore the cloak which Babbity had given to her one time and grabbed the basket from the table. "I'll be back soon," she said as her farewell. "I promise I'll be careful."

"There are rebelling Telmarines and wild beasts, Hermione," the Rabbit warned, slightly getting worried. "Just be quick and you'll be safe."

Hermione nodded and with that, she walked out of the little burrow.

* * *

The forest was beautiful. It greatly contrasted the Forbidden Forest, which was dreary and frightening. This forest she was venturing in now seemed brighter and more cheerful.

The trees stood tall and proud, with bushes and little flowers littering their sides. Hermione remembered that in this world, even trees moved; in fact, she remembered that it had aided them against the attack of the Telmarines. The brunette thought they were probably slumbering or dormant. It was a good sign that Narnia wasn't threatened by any evil forces.

That day was beautiful and clear. It was not too hot, nor too cold. The wind blew gently, caressing her flushed cheeks, and as Hermione looked at this wonderful scenery around her, she could not help but smile brightly.

She had never felt at peace like this before. All her years in Hogwarts were always coupled with fear and anxiety, thinking that evil would be lurking somewhere, waiting to pounce on those who were not expecting them.

Hermione remembered the horrors and pain and it had faltered her smile. She had had nightmares before. One time, Babbity even had to wake her up because she was screaming bloody murder. Even in beautiful Narnia, her past was haunting her.

'_How are they?' _she mused, bending down to uproot three potatoes on the ground. _'I wonder what happened.'_

It did not take a person to be a great wizard to understand that the Dark Side had won in the Second War. Once their hero, Harry Potter, fell, all hope for the Light Side was lost. They had been fighting and fighting, valiantly even, but everything just turned out to be in vain when in the end, Voldemort was still the victor.

As Hermione continued to ponder over these things, she thought that living in Narnia, safe and sound, seemed unfair to the others who were fighting in Hogwarts. The smile completely left her face and huge guilt crashed into her chest.

She sat down on one uprooted tree, not really knowing what to do. Among all of her schoolmates in Hogwarts, she was one of the most undeserving to rest. She chose to be with Harry Potter's side as soon as she met him, not even minding the fact that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and he would someday battle with the darkest and greatest wizard of all time. She had bargained her whole self with death ever since she saw how dangerous it was to be with Harry at such a young age of eleven.

'_I need to go back,' _was all she kept on telling herself. _'But how?' _

How? It had been a question that had been plaguing her mind. There was something strange in Narnia, albeit its beauty. Hermione retrieved her wand from her pocket and examined it, still frustrated that it did not produce any sort of spell or enchantment.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, swishing and flicking her wand. Once again, her spell did not do anything.

Frustrated, she buried her head on her knees and sighed. "You useless twig," she thought, wanting to throw her wand as far away as possible from her sight. But then again, it was still an important material for her. Thus, she controlled her emotions and instead pocketed her wand.

She stood up once again and started perusing the whole forest for more suitable crops for their salad.

Until, she heard a scream.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Lucy jolted and released a small shriek as she turned around and saw Edmund, who was leaning against the door frame of the back door in the kitchens. An accusatory look was seen on his face and Lucy, not really knowing what to do, sheepishly smiled.

"Nothing… just, err, nothing," she said, trying to convince her big brother. It had made her flinch, though, when she herself was not convinced with what she said.

Edmund's eyes narrowed. "What are you wearing?" he asked, eyeing her peasant garb. A basket was hanging on her arm and a cloak was wrapped around her form. Her hood had covered her rich, brown hair. All in all, she looked plain and simple.

"Tsk, come on now, Ed!" Lucy begged, looking left and right. "I know Pete will have my head if he knew I ventured off into the woods, but please, please, please, I'm insanely bored in here. Azelma said they'd be making salad tonight and I thought I could offer myself to gather all the necessary ingredients."

"And Azelma agreed?" Edmund asked, looking around for the head cook, a Bear, in the kitchen. He frowned and glared at Lucy. "I doubt that."

Lucy once again sheepishly smiled. "All right, fine, I forced her to agree," she said, faux guilt on her face.

"Come on, Lu, don't do that!" Edmund said, glaring at her puppy dog eyes. "You're sixteen years old, for goodness sake! Act like a grown up woman."

"Please, Ed, please don't tell Peter," she said, latching onto his right arm and begged. "I promise I'll ask Azelma to make Turkish Delights as our dessert for the whole week."

Edmund licked his lips. "That's unfair," he groaned. Both of them knew that when it came to Turkish Delights, he could never, _ever _resist anything. "Fine," he finally spat begrudgingly. "But if Peter finds out that you did dress up as a kitchen personnel and walked into the forest, then I don't have anything to do about this, okay?"

"Okay!" Lucy merrily said, standing on her tiptoes to give her big brother a kiss on his cheek.

She hastily walked out of the wooden door in case Edmund changed his mind and then shut the door on his face. She was quite a few feet away from the door when she heard the door opening and the clear and deep voice of his brother, saying "BE CAREFUL!"

Lucy shook her head and smiled disbelievingly. Although she knew that both Peter and Edmund loved her dearly and would do anything to protect her, Lucy was starting to find their overprotection ridiculous.

Sure, it was a dark time. Some rebelling Telmarines were still lurking around, waiting to pounce on the monarchs so that they could have their country back. And there was this new prophecy told about the coming of the White Witch with her reign of terror.

That did not mean Lucy had to stop doing things she liked. She was always fond of venturing into the forest and helping the creatures working in their kitchen. There was something calming and relaxing about going outside Cair Paravel. Lucy still marvelled the time when they were still not crowned as kings and queens of Narnia. There was peace and solitude. Now, royal duties were expected from them. Of course she loves ruling all over Narnia and bringing peace and order to the country. It was just that her own peace and solitude must be forgotten for a while.

It was wonderful that Susan and Caspian were going to marry each other next week. Caspian was of course surprised to see how young they were as opposed to the stories he had heard from his professor but when his eyes landed on Susan, Lucy _knew _something more would happen between those two.

And that something more did happen. The supposedly farewell kiss that Susan had given Caspian spoke volumes and it somehow warmed Lucy's heart to know that they would be given the chance to live together forever and ever. At least, in this dark time, two people could still be able to have their happily ever after.

Lucy stopped for a while and sat on one of the protruded roots of a huge tree. She started gathering vegetables in her basket and sighed while looking around. She still wished that the trees could start moving again, but then she knew that only the trees would uproot themselves as soon as Narnia needed defense.

She then suddenly perked up upon hearing the sound of a snapped twig. Wildly, she looked around but saw nothing. Lucy then brushed it off and stood up once again, now carrying her almost full basket.

She heard footsteps this time and she froze, her heartbeat starting to race. "Oh, how cliché," she murmured under her breath, remembering all those books she had read about damsels in distress caught off-guard by some murderous beasts or human.

Lucy pulled out her small dagger and looked around. "Who's there?" she cried, watching as a flock of crows flew away in fright. "Show yourselves!"

Still, no one was around. Lucy finally decided that she must have been hallucinating and thought that she should go back in Cair Paravel.

She turned around, only to be faced with two men. One was awfully close to her while the other, the one that was shorter, seemed to be looking around, as if watching for incoming people.

"Rebels!" Lucy exclaimed and the person nearest to her surged forward.

Lucy blindly waved her dagger, meaning to injure the rebelling Telmarine.

"Rolf, help me!" he had said, and the other rushed towards him and held Lucy's hand.

He, Rolf, pinned her hand behind her back and Lucy gasped in pain. "Feisty, this one, eh, Dysseus?" Rolf asked and the man in front of Lucy, the one called Dysseus, guffawed.

"Now, now, little missy," Rolf said, snatching the dagger from Lucy's shifting hand. "Stay stock-still so that you will not get hurt, okay?"

Lucy panicked and stared at her captors with frightful eyes.

At loss of what to do, she screamed.

* * *

Hermione half-limped and half-jogged towards the source of the scream.

She ran impulsively, and cursed the Gryffindor in her. She was injured and powerless. Her magic was not working and so, she had no idea how she would rescue the girl in question.

'_Oh, to hell with that,' _she thought, forcing herself to run faster. There was a girl in danger and she had to help her no matter what.

Her adrenaline was pumping all throughout her body and it dulled the pain in Hermione's right leg. She willed herself to run faster and faster until she saw them.

She instinctively hid behind a tree. She watched as two, gruff men restrained a young girl, probably younger than Hermione. She could see that one of the two men had a dagger pointed at the girl's neck. It was pressed against the girl's neck and because of her constant fidgeting, the dagger was already drawing some blood from her.

"You think this will warn them?" one of the two, the shorter one asked.

"Oh, those monarchs love their subjects awfully too much, eh?" the taller one said, cackling when the young girl glared up at him. "I'm sure High King Peter the _Magnificent _will finally get the message."

He had said the king's name in a mocking tone and the young girl, enraged, stepped on his foot. He howled in pain and glared at the girl, making a move to slap her on her face.

"OI!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

The three of them froze and looked for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" one of them asked and Hermione tried her very best to hide herself behind the tree.

"I-I'm armed, I warn you!" the brunette added, having no idea what she was up to. Seeing the girl, helpless and a little frightened, made her act without thinking. Hermione had successfully diverted the attention of the rebels. _'What now?' _

"Ooh, a girl, Rolf," the taller of the two said. Hermione pressed herself harder against the trunk of the tree. "And what are you going to do?"

"I'm a witch!" Hermione warned, desperately brandishing her wand and stepping away from her hiding place. The two men looked at her in surprise, then to her wand, and then burst out into boisterous laughter.

"A witch!" the shorter one, Rolf, exclaimed. "A witch she says. Any brilliant spell you could do?"

Hermione looked around wildly, trying to think up of a plan. And then, her eyes landed on the dead body of a rabbit, one that was smaller than Babbity and presumably not a Talking Animal. A plan formulated in her mind and was thankful that she was the only one who had seen it.

Pointing her wand at the dead rabbit, she exclaimed a deafening _'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _and watched with satisfaction as the two rebels followed her line of vision and saw the dead rabbit.

They looked at her, horrified and at loss for words.

"Unhand the lady, or I could do the same to you," she said, pointing at the rabbit.

Both of the Telmarines scampered away, screaming bloody terror and once they were gone, Hermione fell on her knees and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I can't believe that worked," she said, smiling goofily as she lifted her face and stared at the young lady. Even she was regarding Hermione fearfully, which prompted the brunette to laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not really a… err, witch. It's all an act and thankfully, that dead rabbit over there made it all the more convincing."

The girl looked at Hermione and soon, she started to laugh. "Blimey, that was brilliant!" she exclaimed, approaching Hermione.

"Blimey?" Hermione mouthed, surprised that the girl was able to exclaim an English expression.

"Thank you," the girl continued. "Thank you very much. How can I ever repay you?"

The brunette brushed off her surprise and merely shrugged. "It's okay. I have to go now, anyway," she said, picking up her basket. "Please be careful next time."

Hermione started to walk away from the unnamed girl when she had stopped her. "Yes?" she asked, looking at the girl she saved.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Hermione," the brunette said and smiled when the girl smiled back.

"Thank you, Hermione," she said.

Nodding, she turned around and walked back to Babbity's burrow, already rehearsing an apology speech for not filling up the basket today.

* * *

Lucy, still a little disoriented, walked out of the fprest back to Cair Paravel. She was still reeling of what had transpired moments ago. Her hand kept on magnetizing back to her bloody wound on her neck, flinching every time she pressed too hard.

And then, the girl who had saved her.

She instinctively thought the brunette she had seen was a Telmarine. Telmarines were human, and the girl looked very human to her. Although, there was something about the mysterious girl that made her think that maybe there was something more about her than what she could actually see with her own eyes.

The rebelling Telmarines had caught her off guard. She was not expecting anything at all. She even assured Edmund that no harm would befall upon her. But those blasted Telmarines came and even had the nerve to threaten her. They did not seem to notice that she was the queen, which meant that her peasant disguise had worked wonderfully.

"LUCY!"

Her name had snapped her off from her stupor and was surprised to see that she was outside the gates of Cair Paravel already. Edmund was the one who had called for her and his eyes were maniacal. He ran down the stairs towards the gate and was the one who opened it for her.

Lucy was baffled by her brother's actions and was further surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she asked, staring at her brother disbelievingly.

"Oh, Peter will have your head," he said without answering her question. Edmund then pulled Lucy inside the castle until they reached the Throne Room.

Peter was pacing once again and Susan and Caspian tried to calm the High King down. Once Edmund and Lucy walked inside, Peter stopped his pacing, ran towards the door, and like what Edmund had done a while ago, pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Can someone tell me what is happening?" Lucy asked, staring wide-eyed at everybody.

Caspian, the calmest of the lot, walked towards the group, Susan in tow. "According to some Narnian soldiers, they had seen two rebelling Telmarines tormenting a young girl," Caspian said.

Lucy sheepishly smiled while Caspian continued. "Turned out it was you and they tried to call for help from the castle," he said. "But when they returned back, you were gone."

"What in Aslan's name had gone into your head, Lu!" Peter exclaimed and Lucy flinched in slight fear.

"I'm fine now," she shot back, pouting when her siblings glared down at her. "Oi, I just had a small scratch but I'm still here, yes? There's no use fretting over it now."

Susan sighed and shook her head. "I knew it was pointless to send a whole troop to search for Lucy, Pete," she shot back and was unfazed when Peter glared.

"There was this girl," Lucy continued, a smile playing on her lips upon remembering her savior. "A very mysterious one, if you ask me. I reckon she's a Telmarine and she saved me." The youngest of the group started to laugh, walking slowly towards her throne. Her siblings and Caspian looked at each other in confusion, but followed her nonetheless. "It was a funny act of saving, though. She pretended to be a witch and scared off those buffoons away."

Lucy turned around and stared at everybody. Her eyes shone with hope and she said, "Can we invite her to dinner, please?"

"WHAT?" Edmund asked, scandalized.

"She said her name's 'Hermione' and she's a really nice girl," Lucy said. "You know, out of gratitude for saving the life of your dear little sister." She walked towards Peter and looped her arm around his own. "Please, Peter, please. I think it's proper and it will do us some good if we have a new company."

"Well…," Peter started. "I think – "

"That's barmy!" Edmund interjected, coming to stand in front of his brother and Lucy. "What if she's another rebel in disguise, trying to loot us or something? _Betrayal by the most unlikely_. Does that ring a bell to you lot?"

Lucy frowned and shoved his shoulder. "Oh, come on now, Edmund," she said. "I think it's downright rude to suddenly judge a girl you haven't seen yet."

Edmund raised up his arms in exasperation. "Fine, do whatever you want," he said, and with that, he stalked away.

"He does have the flair for melodrama, huh?" Lucy said, shaking her head. She looked back at Peter and asked, "Well?"

"Oh, all right," he finally said. "But if something happens, I won't stop Edmund from saying 'I told you so' to you."

Laughing, Lucy nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, watching as Babbity scoured through all of her cupboards to search for more ingredients for their salad. Only three pieces of potato and one carrot sat on the table.

"Oh, don't apologize, Hermione," the Rabbit said, retrieving a small piece of cabbage from one of her cupboards. "I think it's good that you and the young girl you saved are safe."

The brunette sighed and started peeling the potatoes. "Is it frequent? The attacks of the rebels?" she asked as Babbity sat on the chair beside her.

The Rabbit also started to peel the potatoes and said, "It has been for now. Some Telmarines are still sore about the downfall of their king. I think it makes perfect sense that they're rebelling against the new monarchs. That doesn't mean they could wreak havoc and frighten all those poor creatures away, though."

Hermione smiled and stood up, readying the cauldron to boil some water, when suddenly, a sharp knock on the door resounded all throughout the small burrow.

Both Babbity and Hermione tensed, looking at each other in anxiety.

"Are you expecting someone?" Hermione asked as the knocking continued.

The Rabbit slowly shook her head.

Hermione limped towards the hearth and grabbed a frying pan. "Get behind me," she told Babbity. The Rabbit involuntarily nodded and did what she was told to do so.

The brunette slightly limped towards the front door. She reached for the knob and, with great force, opened the door wide.

"Whoa, whoa, now, Miss," a voice cried and confused, Hermione looked around, swishing the frying pan madly in front of her. "I do not intend to hurt you."

"Reepicheep!" Babbity cried, further baffling Hermione.

"Reepicheep?" she echoed, frowning. "I've heard of that name before."

Babbity hopped in front of Hermione and stooped down, extending her right paw. And then, to Hermione's surprise, a small Mouse clutched her paw and shook her hand.

"Babbity," he had said. "It's been a while."

Hermione poked the Rabbit's shoulder to get her attention. "He's adorable," she whispered, but apparently, the Mouse had heard her for he had pulled out his small sword and swung it around.

"Who said that?" he roared, surprisingly loud for his stature. Hermione gasped, which had caught his attention. "Pardon me, Miss, but I prefer 'strong' and 'mighty' over adorable."

The brunette sheepishly smiled while Babbity ushered Reepicheep inside.

"What brings you here?" Babbity asked, offering him a seat, but the Talking Mouse refused.

"I cannot waste time, Babbity," he had said, retrieving a small parchment from a pocket wrapped around his waist. "It came into my knowledge that you have a guest, a Daughter of Eve, and her name is 'Hermione'. Am I right, Miss?"

The brunette, confused, merely nodded.

Reepicheep then slowly opened the parchment and read, "By Royal Decree, Miss Hermione is hereby requested to attend dinner with the monarchs of Cair Paravel as a way of showing gratitude for saving Queen Lucy the Valiant. Bringing a companion is permissible. Signed, High King Peter the Magnificent."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I didn't know it was _Queen Lucy _I saved," she said, flabbergasted.

"Well, sweetheart, you're invited then," Babbity said, holding Hermione's right hand. "I think it's best to go. You do deserve it."

The brunette looked down at the Rabbit. "The High King said I could bring a companion," she said. "You're going with me Babbity" – Babbity's face lit up with joy – "and that's thanks for accepting me here."

"Well, then, ladies," Reepicheep piped in. "We must go. They are waiting for you."

"Let me change first," Hermione said, eyeing her slightly tattered dress.

"I can fix that," Babbity said, hopping towards a small wardrobe to search for a better dress for Hermione.

Once both were set, Reepicheep led them towards Cair Paravel.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Eh? XD Tell me in your reviews!**

**Lol, so the plot is somehow starting to build up and all. Next chapter will finally be the official meeting of Hermione and the monarchs of Narnia and I am so sure a lot of you are anticipating it already. **

**Anyway, as for my small announcement, I might update Wednesday or Thursday this week! Weeee, earlier update! Eh, on Friday, I have an overnight party blah blah in my best friend's house because it's her 18****th**** birthday so there :D I'm still not sure when but I swear it will be earlier. **

**Let me also use this opportunity to thank all those who favorited, alerted, and most especially reviewed "When Two Worlds Collide". I honestly was kinda wary of posting this at first, since you know, it's not Dramione and the pairing is not really that famous. But oho, the reviews give me butterflies in my stomach you know :D So yes, THANK YOU MY AWESOME READERS. Without you, I won't be motivated to finish this story. **

**So, that's it for now! Again, REVIEW! :D**

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	5. Dinner Mishaps

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine but JK Rowling's and CS Lewis'. **

* * *

**A/N: So yes, I updated early just like what I promised in the previous chapter. Ooh, I'm so excited for you guys to finally read the official meeting of Hermione and the Narnian monarchs (especially Edmund *wink* *wink*)**

**Okay, just to remind you again, I won't be updating on Friday because it's my best friend's birthday and we'll be having a sleepover in her house. **

**So there! Here's chapter five of "When Two Worlds Collide". Review afterwards and do enjoy, please!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dinner Mishaps**

* * *

"Will somebody listen to me?" Edmund asked in exasperation, watching as his siblings walked in and out of the Great Hall, followed by some of their servants. "This is outrageous. Oh, I'm exasperated. SUSAN! You're supposed to talk sense into them. I'm sure you believe me, too."

His older sister swivelled around and smiled apologetically while fixing flowers on an ornate vase. "Sorry, Ed," she said, cutting the thorns from a rose. "I do believe that what we're doing can be risky to us and our countrymen but see that bloke over there?" She pointed her scissors towards Peter who was talking to a band of Badgers. "Contradicting him is futile."

Edmund rolled his eyes and turned around, planning to stomp off to the gazebo in the garden. It had always been his sanctuary since he was the only one who found comfort in the said place. He knew that if he were there, he'd be away from these mad people.

"If this woman turns out to be a hideous witch or something, then I won't help you at all if she wreak havoc in this bloody country!" he exclaimed in finality, opening the front doors of the castle. He ventured off to the gardens, walked inside the gazebo, and plopped down on one of its chairs.

He could not believe them. _Not at all_. There was a prophecy, for goodness' sake! It was a time for them to be on guard and look out for strange and potentially dangerous things around and inside Narnia. There was no time for this fancy hogwash. They needed to plan battles and form strategies.

Edmund heaved a huge sigh and leaned his head against the backrest of his seat. Of course he should be grateful that this mysterious girl that was going to dine with them this evening saved his sister's life. That was something heroic. Full stop. But what if it was merely a ruse? What if the girl needed something from Lucy… from them that could jeopardize the safety of Narnia? For all they know, she could be the one that was described in the first two lines of the prophecy.

"I knew you'd be here," a voice interrupted and Edmund did not have to lift his head to know who it was.

"Go away and… and spread glitters all over the Great Hall for your special friend, Lucy," Edmund spat, a small pout growing on his face.

His sister laughed and sat down beside him. "I'm not spreading glitters, mister," she interjected, smiling when her brother rolled her eyes. "Tsk, come on, Edmund, why are you being like this?"

"Oh, I don't know," he mocked. "Maybe because we have a country to protect? You tell me."

"Blimey, you're insufferable!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing softly. This made him scowl. "Look, Hermione's my guest, okay? All right, all right, she has this mysterious aura around herself. I want to assume that she's a Telmarine but there's something about her that seemed… _off_."

"Well, a good reason why we must stop this absurdity," he pointed out but Lucy shook her head.

"Shh, I'm not done," she reprimanded, ignoring the glare he threw her way. "I don't know. She's different but harmless. _Definitely _harmless." She emphasized her description upon seeing Edmund's scowl darken. "This Hermione I've seen in the forest was, err… _something _and I don't know, I think I was just compelled to get to know more about her."

Edmund sighed and straightened up, looking straight into Lucy's eyes. "That's the thing about deception, Lucy," he said. "It always makes things so pleasant and curious and before you know it, you're in danger already."

"What if she's the Daughter of Eve in the prophecy?" Lucy asked.

"We can't risk that," he reasoned out.

"But, Ed, _what if_?" she insisted, her eyes shining brighter than usual.

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Then, that's good. We found our sole defender of Narnia." He glared when a small smile appeared on Lucy's face. "_But _what if she's not? Lucy, come on, we have to be more careful from now on. I don't see why Peter couldn't feel the urgency of what we are suddenly thrust into."

"Because Peter, unlike some scrooge out there, thinks it's perfectly harmless to invite a girl to dinner," Lucy said. "That maybe he, unlike some _scrooge _out there, feels that it was pointless to be constantly paranoid to the point that we're not able to see the answers anymore when they could be right under our noses."

Edmund stared at Lucy, and then laughed in disbelief. "When did you get so mature now?" he asked.

"When I realized that my brother's acting immature," she shot back, sticking out her tongue for an emphasis. "Now, will you go up to your room and at least look decent for my guest?"

He still frowned and looked away.

"For _me_, then?" she corrected and finally, Edmund sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll do this for you," he said. "Dear God above, I have no idea why I have such a persistent sister like you."

Lucy squealed in delight and threw her arms around Edmund. "Thanks, Ed. You're the best," she said. "Now off you go and we'll be waiting in the Great Hall."

Edmund reluctantly stood up from his seat and trudged inside. Caspian was standing a few meters outside the threshold. Edmund glared when the older man smirked but did not say anything.

Lucy soon followed inside and when she saw Caspian's disbelieving look, Lucy winked.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

And Lucy, grinning widely, answered, "That's the power of little sisters, Caspian. Be glad you never had one."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Babbity?" Hermione asked, laughing when the Rabbit tripped for the umpteenth time. Reepicheep had been exasperated already since he had been crushed under Babbity's weight for a few times already.

"Oh, sweetheart, I sure am," she said, hopping excitedly once again with a huge grin stretched on her furry face. "This is the first time I'd be dining with the royalties. Almighty Aslan, this is the first time I'd be seeing them, face-to-face!"

Reepicheep groaned when Babbity tripped once again. The Mouse scurried away from the falling weight and almost did not make it. Hermione chuckled and then bent down, stretching her hand. "Come on, you can sit on my shoulder to avoid some, err, accidents," she offered and Reepicheep gladly accepted her offer.

Hermione giggled for a bit, tickled by Reepicheep's little paws. Once the Mouse was settled, they continued their journey.

"You're quite fetching, Miss," the Mouse declared, smiling charmingly up at Hermione. "Where did you come from?"

"Now, now, Reepicheep," Babbity warned, tutting when Hermione merely chuckled, a little embarrassed. "I'm sure dear Hermione here wouldn't really like animals as her romantic counterpart."

The Mouse scoffed and said. "I'm not just any animal, Babbity. I'm a _Talking Animal_," he corrected.

The Rabbit rolled her eyes and muttered a soft, "For heaven's sake."

"So, where did you come from?" Reepicheep asked, looking once again at Hermione.

The brunette, knowing that she had to live up with her lie of having amnesia, shrugged and said, "Truth be told, I really don't know."

"Eh?" he asked, a little surprised and confused.

"She cannot remember a single thing about herself," Babbity elaborated, seeing the discomfort on Hermione's face. "The poor sweetheart only remembers her name. I've seen her outside, bloodied and injured, and when she woke up, she doesn't even know how she came here."

Reepicheep looked down at her bandaged leg and frowned. "That's why you're limping," he said, frowning slightly. "Am I burdening you? Am I too heavy? Am I bothering your leg? I could go down now, if you like."

"Nonsense," she said. "I don't really feel _'burdened' _by your weight."

"Oh, you flatter me, Miss," Reepicheep said, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"No, it's because you're a _Mouse_," Babbity interjected.

The Mouse sighed in exasperation and glared at the Rabbit.

"So, this Cair Paravel," Hermione said, gesturing to the nearing castle. "Tell me something about it."

"It's where the Narnian royalties live," Reepicheep answered.

Hermione smiled. "I think we've already established that," she said.

"Well, it's ruled by two Sons of Adam, two Daughters of Eve and a Telmarine King. Funny set of royalties, if you ask me, but they are exceptional, nonetheless," the Mouse elaborated. "The first few years of their rule, excluding King Caspian, Narnia had been in its so-called Golden Age. Everything was flourishing and Narnia ruled under harmony and beauty."

"The thing is," Babbity added, "there was a time when the four of them suddenly disappeared, and the Telmarines invaded Narnia. Almost all of the Talking Animals were reduced to silence. Narnians had almost been a myth now, but our leaders returned, younger than what they were supposed to be, and fought for the freedom of Narnia. Cair Paravel had been destroyed because of time and age, but they restored it. Hence, you can now see that wonderful castle before your eyes."

Hermione stared at awe. Of course she knew about the story of Narnia already. She had read about them countless times already. "W-wait," Hermione said. "They're not going back anymore? I mean, to their home? Earth?"

Both Babbity and Reepicheep looked scandalized. "Go back?" the Mouse asked. "That's preposterous, Miss. Nobody really knows the real reason why but we heard that if they were to go back, they could die."

Hermione's blood ran cold. _'If they go back, they die?' _she asked, her heart beat racing. _'Does that mean if I go back I -?' _Hermione shook her head, trying to rid of such hopeless and ridiculous thoughts. She was sure that there was a proper and good reason why the Pevensies could not go back to their world anymore and Hermione prayed to the great cosmic powers above that the same fate would not befall upon her.

"Well, we're here," Reepicheep said, hopping off from Hermione's shoulder down to the ground. The high gates were guarded by two Centaurs and two Minotaurs and the Mouse strode forward and waved his little sword, seemingly unafraid.

He then turned around and spread out his arms. "Well, ladies, welcome to Cair Paravel," he said.

And then, the gates were opened.

* * *

"The guests have arrived," a Bear announced before walking away. Peter had said his thanks and waited for the guests to arrive.

The Pevensies and Caspian were all wearing some of their best clothes. It had baffled Edmund the most that they must glamorize themselves for just a girl and a Rabbit. Lucy, ever the modest one, would say that a girl who had saved her life is a girl worth glamorizing over.

They were all lined up in front of the doors to welcome their guest and soon, the wooden doors of the Great Hall opened. In came Reepicheep, who bowed down in respect. "I've brought the lady and her companion, your majesties."

"Thank you, Reepicheep," Lucy said, grinning when the Mouse sent her a wink.

He then scurried away and left the royalties and their guests.

The girl and the Rabbit both walked inside simultaneously. The Rabbit fell down on her knees and bowed reverently. The girl, on the other hand, stood stock still for a moment before realizing that her companion had bowed down. She, too, fell on her knees and bowed.

"Erm… your majesties," she said and Lucy, softly laughing, stepped forward and pulled the girl and the Rabbit up.

"No need to be so respectful now, Hermione and" – she looked at the Rabbit.

"My name's Babbity, your highness," the Rabbit said a tad too enthusiastically.

"Babbity," Lucy said, grinning. "Both of you are our guests today. Think as if you're both our equal. Hermione." The young queen looped her arm around the baffled brunette and pulled her towards the table. Lucy then realized that the two of them were the only ones walking. She turned around, almost laughed at the surprise on the faces of her siblings, most especially her brothers, and said, "Come now, you lot. I'm famished."

Everybody soon found their places on the table. As High King, Peter sat at the head of the table. Caspian was at his left and Edmund at his right. Susan sat down beside her fiancé while Lucy sat down beside her brother. Hermione was pulled down beside Lucy and Babbity hopped towards Susan's right.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to you for saving our sister, Miss Hermione," Peter amiably said and the brunette smiled.

"Any sensible creature will sense that she was in danger, your majesty," Hermione said. "And so, it's not really necessary to thank me or to… to prepare this dinner for me."

Beside her, Lucy laughed in disbelief. "Nonsense," she said. "And can you please drop the 'your majesty' part? It's a little uncomfortable when you call us that.

Hermione smiled and said. "Yes, your ma –" She coughed and her smile turned into a sheepish one. "Yes," she repeated once again, this time not adding the honorary term in the end.

And so, the dinner continued.

* * *

Hermione thought it wasn't bad at all, dining with these supposedly fictional characters. All of them were amiable and welcoming. There was this warm ambiance around them and soon, the brunette started to relax and talk smoothly with the others already.

Well, save from King Edmund the Just, who kept on shooting her suspicious glares when he thought she was not looking. It had unnerved Hermione, especially because she was starting to get a little insecure every time his onyx eyes landed on her form. He always seemed calculating, scrutinizing her every move and Hermione was starting to be afraid and thought that he was somehow reading her very soul.

"Miss… Hermione," the king suddenly started and all the noise in the dining table was halted. Edmund had not talked ever since the visitors had arrived; therefore, it had somehow surprised everybody when he suddenly addressed the mysterious young lady.

Hermione coolly looked at him, although her heart was thudding so loudly inside her ribcage. "Yes?" she asked.

She watched as King Edmund leaned slightly closer to the dinner table, his eyes never leaving her face. "We've been talking quite awfully right now and you've never even mentioned anything remotely about yourself," he continued.

"Ed," Lucy warned but his brother brushed him off.

Hermione licked her lips and looked at him thoughtfully for a while. _'What does he want?' _she asked, her eyes connected with his own.

"You see, your majesty," Babbity piped in. "Hermione, here, does not remember where she came from. In fact, she does not remember anything about herself at all."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," he said, and Hermione, starting to get a little annoyed, glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Susan said, cutting in.

"You have no recollection whatsoever of what had happened to you?" Caspian added and Hermione, finally tearing her eyes away from the piercing gaze of Edmund Pevensie, looked at the couple and shook her head.

"Babbity said she saw me sprawled messily outside her burrow erm… bloodied and injured," she said, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"You are?" Lucy asked with concern and Hermione smiled at her.

"No need to fret," she said. "I'm quite all right now. Babbity's taking care of me wonderfully."

If Talking Animals could blush, Babbity would be doing so right now. Instead, she just reached for Hermione's hand and patted it.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," she said, and Hermione's heart swelled for the Rabbit.

"No recollections of your past," Edmund echoing, diverting her attention. Hermione once again looked at the king, this time guarded and a little stern. "If you must know, Miss _Hermione_, you have this accent the same as ours and I couldn't help but think that maybe you're from England, too. A Londoner, perhaps?"

Hermione blinked and frowned. "That has occurred to me a few hours ago, your majesty," she said. "But I'm afraid such memories are not triggered inside my mind."

"I don't know, Peter," Edmund said, looking away from Hermione to his brother. "Don't you think amnesias are quite cliché?"

"Edmund," Lucy admonished, now slightly fuming on her seat.

"Remember that movie we've watched a few years ago?" the king repeated, ignoring his sister. "The one who pretended to have amnesia but turned out to be the antagonist of the whole movie in the end."

"Edmund, stop it," Peter ordered, now glaring darkly at his brother. Caspian was shaking his head and Susan was wearing a scowl on her face now. Lucy turned into a furious shade of red and Hermione… she had had enough.

"Are you trying to imply something, _your majesty_?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

The youngest king turned his head towards her direction again, this time the suspicion and hostility visible on his face. "I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" he asked with mock sincerity.

Scandalized and offended, Hermione stood up from her chair. Because of the abruptness, the chair toppled and fell on the floor with a loud bang. Silence followed after Hermione's drastic action and she, unable to contain her emotions anymore, said in an eerily calm voice, "I see I am not entirely welcome anymore." Her voice had sent chills through the spine of all of the occupants, even King Edmund. "I had a wonderful time," she said through gritted teeth. "Let's go, Babbity."

And with that, she turned away and walked out of the Great Hall. Babbity, at loss of what to do, finally decided to hop down from her chair and followed the slightly limping brunette.

The doors closed with a thud.

* * *

Her departure was followed by a tensed silence. Soon, it was Edmund who broke it.

"How insolent," he remarked lightly, glaring at the closed wooden doors. He almost jolted in surprise when there was a loud bang on the table. Turned out it was a furious Lucy, who had just banged her hand on the table.

"You've got the nerve," she exclaimed, her eyes growing darker. "When you yourself was the insolent one!" Lucy turned on her heel and walked away from the Great Hall. She had closed the door much louder than before.

Edmund, staring at the space that Lucy once occupied, scoffed. "What did I do now?" he asked, looking at the others. All three of them were glaring down at him and he threw up his arms in exasperation. "I was merely interrogating," he defended. "It's not my fault this _Miss Hermione _girl became sensitive about it."

"Edmund, you idiot," Susan said, leaning towards the table to slap the back of his head.

"OW, SUSAN!"

Caspian sighed and shook his head. "The girl does not remember anything about herself," he pointed out. "You should have given her at least some sympathy or a fraction of respect."

"Oh, come on now," Edmund cried. "You really do believe that mumbo jumbo of hers?"

"Edmund, she's a _girl _who does not remember anything besides her name," Peter repeated, this time more sternly than Caspian.

"For the love of Aslan!" the youngest king exclaimed. "_Betrayal of the most unlikely_. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she - "

"_ENOUGH_!" Peter thundered and Edmund was reduced to silence. Peter had always this ability to make people speechless, whether by his imposing nature or commanding authority. Right now, Edmund couldn't help but obey him. After all, one must not mess with an enraged Peter Pevensie.

Peter calmed down and held Edmund's arm. "Look, I understand about your great concern for Narnia, Ed," he started. "I'm worried, too. We all are. But, that doesn't give you the excuse to accuse all of the mysterious creatures you see in Narnia."

"We do not know who'll betray us, okay?" Edmund exclaimed, roughly pulling his arm away from Peter's grip. "Can't you _understand_? Another war is looming, Peter! Another blasted war that could cause the lives of our people. Aren't you tired of it? Fighting? I - "

Edmund then chose to shut his mouth, shook his head, and walked towards the door. Before he could completely walk out of the doors, he turned around and stated, "I just want Narnia to be safe." And with that, he walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I cannot believe that such a respectable person could act so… so _unregal _and _impudent_!" Hermione exclaimed as she flung the door of the burrow open and stomped inside. Babbity followed, hopping on one of the available chairs. Hermione chose to sit down on the bed and continued to rant.

"Can you believe that, Babbity?" she continued. "Can you believe _him_? And I thought he was King Edmund the _Just_. Just my foot."

Babbity softly smiled at the furious girl. "There, there, sweetheart, calm down," she said. "It's been a tough night for all of us. I think it's best to go to sleep."

"He said something rude," Hermione continued, annoyed that frustrated tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. "I don't understand why such a person could be rude to someone he had just met."

The Rabbit hopped off from her chair towards the emotionally unstable girl. "Understand that one wrong move by the monarchs could cause a great war between nations, Hermione," she said, patting her back with her paw. "I think it's sensible for creatures to act violently over something mysterious."

"But not impolitely," Hermione shot back, haphazardly wiping a tear on her face. "Babbity, I don't belong here," she mournfully said, accepting the little hug that the Rabbit was offering her. "I just want to go home."

"Hush now, sweetheart," she said, pushing Hermione with all her might. The brunette budged and fell down on the bed. "Just sleep and tomorrow morning, you'll be all right."

Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes, a small tear running down from her face.

As Babbity watched the poor girl sleep, she wondered what Hermione had gone through in the past.

* * *

**A/N: And, end of chapter five! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews! I think I've somehow established the initial relationship Hermione will be having with the royalties, yes?**

**Just a little trivia, Babbity the Rabbit is inspired from "Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump" from the book of "Tales of Beedle the Bard". Hehe, I think it's adorable and I remember that one reviewer of mine pointed that out. **

**So I think that's it. See you next Monday! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	6. Lady in Waiting

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is not mine :D**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Monday! So yeah, it's Update Day today :D Frankly, I'm starting to run out of things to say in my A/Ns XD LOL, I'm quite sure it's because I'm always tired once I get home because of all the grad practices and blah blahs like that.**

**Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, chapter six of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Review afterwards and do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lady-in-Waiting**

* * *

A knock on the door roused Hermione from her sleep. She blearily opened her eyes and yawned, standing up from the bed as she stretched her arms above her head. "Coming!" she cried. She thought it was probably Babbity, but the Rabbit does not knock on the door anymore.

Slightly disoriented with sleep and confusion, Hermione opened the front door. She backpedalled in befuddlement, her jaw dropping and her eyes widening upon seeing Queen Lucy herself standing in front of the door. The queen waved her hand happily and behind her, Hermione could see a Minotaur standing guard.

"Queen Lucy!" Hermione exclaimed and hastily fixed her rat's nest, backing away and ushering Lucy inside.

The queen smiled at her fretting and walked inside, her eyes looking around the whole house. "A burrow," she had said, and Hermione nervously nodded. "I remember staying in a house somehow akin to this place." Lucy's eyes landed back on the brunette and added, "You must feel comfortable living here."

Hermione instinctively fixed the clutter on top of the rickety table and pulled a chair for the queen to sit on. Lucy gently thanked her and sat down. "Um… I adjusted well," the brunette said, snatching her cloak draped over another chair and wore it on her body. "Babbity makes everything as comfortable for me as possible."

Lucy smiled and looked at the odd clock hanging on the wall. "How have you been?" she then asked, her eyes once again landing back on Hermione.

The brunette frowned, not really knowing what to say. "Well… I'm good," she said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"How's your injury?" Lucy continued, staring at her bandaged leg.

Hermione hastily hid her leg underneath her simple dress. "The limp is becoming unnoticeable now," Hermione said. "Thank you for asking."

Finally, Lucy's warm, honey-colored eyes met Hermione's brown ones. Her face showed slight guilt and hope and the brunette was forced to look away. "It's been three days now, Hermione," she said.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, although she perfectly knew what Lucy was talking about.

"It's been three days now ever since that insolent brother of mine insulted you," Lucy elaborated and in spite of herself, Hermione smiled. "I'm _awfully _sorry for what had happened in Cair Paravel. I've warned my brother to be at his best behaviour but he's just so… so…"

"Insufferable?" Hermione offered.

"Hmm, insufferable," Lucy said, smiling for her thanks. "I've given him a piece of my mind, don't worry. I've pulled the silent treatment on him for two days until he snapped and finally apologized to me. And so, here I am, meaning to offer a proposition to you."

Hermione blinked, a little confused and curious, and said, "A proposition, your majesty?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, a proposition," she said. "And can you please stop calling me 'your majesty'? Calling me by my name will suffice." She added as an afterthought.

"I understand… Lucy," she said, almost stammered, but smiled when the queen gave her a bright smile.

Their conversation was momentarily cut short when they heard Babbity's frustrated voice.

"I live here, you impolite creature," the Rabbit cried, pointing a finger at the Minotaur. "How dare you for forbidding me from going inside my own house."

"Pomnov!" Lucy called. The Minotaur looked up at his mistress and Lucy smiled. "It's all right. You can allow her to come inside."

Babbity huffed when the Minotaur stepped aside. "Hermione, there's a Minotaur outside my burrow!" she exclaimed, sounding exasperated. "And he did not want me to come inside. Can you belie - " The words died down from the Rabbit's mouth upon seeing the smiling face of Queen Lucy, who, on the other hand, waved her hand in greeting.

Babbity, slightly mortified, fell on her knees and bowed down. Lucy sighed, stood up and pulled up Babbity. "This is getting a little ridiculous now," the queen said, and Hermione laughed. "Please, it's just the three of us. You can treat me as your equal."

"Q-queen Lucy, what brings you here?" Babbity stammered as she hastily hid her basketful of vegetables inside one of her cupboard.

"I want the both of you to live in the castle," Lucy simply said. Babbity froze on the spot where she was standing and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" the brunette exclaimed, not really minding the tone of her voice.

The youngest Pevensie turned around and smiled upon seeing the astonished look on Hermione's face. "That's my proposition," Lucy said. "I propose for the two of you to live in the castle. Leave this burrow and live with us… with me!"

"B-but that's a little…"

"What? Strange? Impossible? Oh, pish-posh," Lucy said, holding Hermione's arm. "I want you to live with us and we'll take care of you until you have your memory back. Peter agreed, don't worry. He's the High King, remember? Nobody contradicts his decision. So, pack your things and Pomnov and I will be waiting for you in the carriage until you're ready."

Lucy then stood up from her seat and walked out of the door. There was silence in the burrow until they heard the closing of Lucy's carriage door.

It was Babbity who broke the silence. In fact, she released an oddly-sounding scream and hopped excitedly around the house. "I can't believe this," the ecstatic Talking Animal cried, hopping towards her small wardrobe to gather her clothes. "I'm going to live in Cair Paravel."

Hermione snapped off from her stupor and walked towards Babbity. "You're agreeing quite so easily," she lightly accused. Gesturing towards her whole house, she added, "What about your burrow?"

"Oh, don't fret over such a trivial thing, sweetheart," the Rabbit said. "I've built this burrow two years ago and yes, it makes me comfortable, but I do believe that nothing compares with the castle."

The brunette was forced to pack some of her dresses and cloaks. She and Babbity walked out from the burrow towards the carriage waiting outside. Lucy waved her hand for attention and the Rabbit happily hopped towards the queen. Hermione, on the other hand, frowned at the sudden turn of events.

"I-I don't think I can accept such a wonderful invitation, L-Lucy," Hermione stammered, now standing outside the carriage.

"Nonsense," Lucy said. "Babbity here agreed and if you were to stay behind, nobody's going to take care of you."

Hermione heaved a huge sigh and reluctantly surrender her small trunk to Pomnov. "All right, but I have a proposition to make," the brunette said.

Lucy's eyes glimmered under the sunlight. "Go on," she said.

"Give us some work," Hermione suggested. "Give _me _some work. I do believe that we're going to intrude and I think we've already established that I'm not completely welcome in your castle."

The queen lightly scowled. "Don't worry about Edmund," she assured. "He's just some paranoid bloke. Four of us would love to know more about you, Hermione."

Hermione pouted and knitted her eyebrows. "I still feel like it's… wrong," she said. "Make me a servant or something. Oh, Babbity is a wonderful cook. I think she'll love working in the kitchen. Am I right, Babbity?"

"Oh, quite right, my queen," the Rabbit said. "I think it would do me some good, too, if I were to work in the kitchen."

Lucy looked torn as she looked from Babbity to Hermione. At last, when her eyes were intently connected with Hermione, she said, "All right, fine." Hermione's eyes lightened up. "_But_, I think a servant sounds a little degrading. You'll be my lady-in-waiting instead." Lucy groaned and slightly glared. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I've actually been meaning to be _friends _with you."

Hermione smiled, remembering all those medieval stories she had read when she was young. "I think that's socially unacceptable," Hermione pointed out, now climbing beside Lucy.

The queen looked at her incredulously. "Blimey, before we were kings and queens, we were normal human beings, thank you very much," Lucy interjected, a growing scowl now on her face. "Doesn't really mean that we have royal blood running through our veins."

Both Babbity and Hermione laughed, and in spite of herself, Lucy smiled.

"Now, now, we're all set," she stated. "Pomnov, we're ready to go."

The Minotaur ordered the horse to start moving and soon, they were journeying to Cair Paravel.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Here we go again," Susan said, rolling her eyes and striding towards her husband-to-be.

"PETER!" Edmund exclaimed, trailing behind the obviously irritated High King. "I can't believe this. And _you _actually agreed."

Peter strode towards his throne and sat down. He shot a very dark look towards his younger brother, but Edmund seemed unfazed. The High King then released a monumental sigh and started to rub the bridge of his nose. "It was Lucy's request, not mine," he pointed out. "So don't go all… all _volcano _on me, Ed."

"But I just apologized to her!" he exclaimed, which prompted Caspian to laugh.

"The power of little sisters," he had said, echoing what Lucy had told him days before.

Peter couldn't suppress the smirk that was growing on his face. "I believe that was the _exact _reason why she finally decided to put her plan into action," Peter said. "She knew you wouldn't dare anger her and be the receiving end of her indifference once again, eh?"

Edmund slumped down on his throne and grumbled things that sounded like 'younger sisters' and 'pain-in-the-necks'.

A Badger then walked inside the Great Hall. He bowed, lifted his head, and announced, "Queen Lucy and the guests have arrived."

"I'm out of here," Edmund announced, standing up from his throne and striding towards the door. Lucy, Hermione, and Babbity just came inside and Edmund walked past them without even a single glance.

* * *

"And out goes Mister Melodramatic," Lucy said as her greeting. Hermione once again felt that bubbling anger at the pit of her stomach and it took all of her willpower not to act rude once again in front of the remaining monarchs of Narnia.

"Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you again," Peter piped in, stepping forward and stretching his hand. Hermione stared at it for a while before gingerly placing her palm on top of his hand. She initially thought he only meant to shake it but her eyes had widened into saucers when the High King bent down and bestowed a sweet kiss on her knuckles. Her cheeks turned into a lovely shade of pink and Peter even had the decency to smirk.

The brunette hastily snatched her hand away. "Y-yes, I do feel the same," she answered back, looking anywhere but the handsome High King in front of her.

"She'll be my lady-in-waiting now," Lucy announced. Upon seeing the affronted look on Susan, she added, "Well, she insisted I give her a job."

"Hermione," Caspian said, cutting in. "I do hope you'll feel comfortable here."

The brunette smiled at the Telmarine.

"Well, Lucy, show her where her bedchamber is," Peter ordered. Lucy happily obliged, bid her siblings and Caspian goodbye, while ushering Babbity and Hermione to follow her.

* * *

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea, Lucy," Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. They had passed numerous rooms now with majestic portraits hanging on each wall. There was this uncanny resemblance between these paintings and the ones in Hogwarts; the difference, though, was that the paintings were not moving. There were also ornate vases and furniture in each room and Hermione swore that one day she would venture in every room just to appreciate their beauty.

"You'll have a wonderful time here. Trust me," Lucy said, stepping up into a staircase. Both Hermione and Babbity followed.

Hermione pointedly looked at the Rabbit, remembering the little dramatic fiasco that had happened when she and the others arrived. "I'm _sure _there are others here that don't really like the idea of me staying here," she voiced aloud.

A soft laugh escaped from Lucy's mouth, turning her head around to look at the worried brunette. "It's only Edmund," she said, winking at her. "He could be a right git if he wants to, but he's really nice, Hermione." Something flashed in Lucy's eyes, her humor now completely gone. "These days had been… quite hard on him." The queen shook her head and stared straight ahead. "Please don't assume that Ed's a bad bloke. I'm sure things will be different if…"

Lucy's voice died down and Hermione looked at her in wonder. The younger of the two then cleared her throat and stopped in front of a wooden door. "Well, here we are," she said, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. "I hope you'll be comfortable here."

When Hermione stepped inside, her jaw dropped. For a servant, her room sure looked too luxurious for her own position. There was a large white poster bed at the very middle of the room, its bed hangings also white with embroidered roses as embellishment. The floors were tiled and clear; Hermione could clearly see her reflection on it. The walls were a light shade of red and huge nostalgia overwhelmed the brunette, thinking about her room back in Hogwarts. There was a large boudoir opposite her bed with a huge wooden wardrobe standing beside it. To her delight, a small bookshelf was standing at the left side of the room and a small desk and chair was beside it. The comfort room was just beside the door and when Hermione peeked inside, she was immensely relieved to see that there was toilet installed. Since it was a medieval castle, she assumed that _everything _will be medieval-styled. A roaring fireplace was seen at the opposite of her bed, instantly warming the whole room.

What caught Hermione's attention, though, was the huge window at the opposite of the room. Walking slowly, she smiled at the impeccable red curtains with golden linings. She looked outside, sat on the wide windowsill, and sighed. She could see a vast forest in Narnia and Hermione finally decided that by far, this was the best room she had ever had.

"I can't have this," she finally said, looking at Lucy.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "It would have been better if you did not say it with pained eyes," she said, which prompted Hermione to sheepishly smile.

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful," Babbity piped in, hopping towards the brunette. "I'm sure you'll be comfortable here."

"But this is too much!" Hermione exclaimed, gesturing at the whole room. "I'm merely a servant, your majesty."

"_Lady-in-waiting_," Lucy corrected, frowning. "And I told you this is a reluctant decision of mine. We've all decided to let you stay here even before you pleaded for me to give you a job." Sighing, she walked towards the brunette and held both of her hands. "Look, if it makes you feel better, this is the farthest room from Edmund's."

In spite of herself, Hermione laughed. "Thank you," she said, squeezing Lucy's smaller hands. "I think arguing with you is futile and so, I am just accepting this with infinite gratitude and happiness."

"You're very welcome," Lucy said, smiling at her new friend. She then looked back at the Rabbit and said, "I'm sure you have some bosom friends in the kitchen, Babbity. I've appointed them to show you to your quarters and I do look forward to your cooking."

The Talking Animal bowed, her ears almost touching the floor. When she lifted her face, her eyes were oddly glossy. "You have no idea how this whole thing makes me happy, your majesty," she earnestly said.

"You're welcome to approach either Hermione or me when you need help," the queen said and with that, Babbity hopped off to the kitchens.

Lucy once again looked at Hermione and retrieved her hands back. "I must get going now," she said. "I have some matters to attend to."

As Hermione watched Lucy leave, she sighed, looked at her retrieving back with utmost appreciation and just hoped for the best in this strange and magical world.

* * *

Hermione stared at her ceiling and sighed.

She couldn't sleep at all.

Strangely, she missed Babbity's too-small bed and the warm, small hearth. Her room was vast and it made her feel lonely.

Hermione finally decided to get up as her gaze landed on her window. Dawn was coming, she concluded, as she saw the beginning streaks of orange and red at the horizon. As Lucy's lady-in-waiting, it was Hermione's task to wake up before dawn, wake up the queen, and help her get ready for the day. Hermione did not really mind her schedule, seeing that she was a morning person.

After taking a nice, long bath in her new comfort room, Hermione strolled out of her room and walked towards Lucy's room.

The royalties of Narnia had been very kind to her (well, excluding the _Just_) and Hermione found herself beginning to feel very comfortable in Narnia. It did not stop her from longing to go back to her world, though. She still had obligations to do back in Hogwarts and now that she was here in Cair Paravel, Hermione thought she would be able to finally discover on how to go back home.

She was nearing Lucy's room now, but a shadow at a distance had halted her in the steps. Hermione slowly walked closer, her eyes narrowing a bit, and regarded the strange silhouette with guarded eyes. Her wand hand had turned into a fist and it somehow made Hermione frustrated to know that she did not have her wand right now.

'_That doesn't matter now because it does not work,' _she reminded herself. Still, her wand still gave her a fraction of comfort.

Finally, onyx eyes met her brown ones and instinctively, Hermione scowled. King Edmund seemed to finally notice that she was approaching Lucy's room now for he pushed himself away from the wall, faced her entirely, and crossed his arms imperiously. Hermione rolled her eyes, surprised that he had finally decided to show himself to her. Last night, he had been stubborn enough to refuse to dine with her in the picture now. Hermione remembered Lucy's words, telling her that Edmund was not a "bad bloke" at all. Regardless, Hermione still thought he was an enormous git.

"Why are you here?" he started, his tone commanding and firm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, shooting a look at the door behind the King. "I am supposed to wake Queen Lucy, your majesty, seeing that I am her new lady-in-waiting," she stated matter-of-factly, a hint of sarcasm mingled with her soft tone.

To her surprise, Edmund had caught it. She had used that tone to Harry and Ron countless times already, especially when they were being insufferable, but for once, they never detected it.

"Do not get cheeky on me now, Miss," Edmund said, narrowing his eyes. "What I meant to say is, why are you here? Why are you in Cair Paravel?" He took a few steps closer to the brunette. "It's quite strange for a Londoner, one that doesn't remember anything from her past, to suddenly show up in Narnia."

Hermione sighed, annoyed that he was being too perceptive for her own liking. "I told you, I do not know if I'm a _Londoner _or not," she lied through gritted teeth. _'Honestly,' _she thought. _'He is _so _insufferable.'_

"What do you want from us? From my sister?" he suddenly accused, standing at his fullest height. Although she did not want to, Hermione took a step back in surprise. "Do you wish to bring harm to my sister or, God forbid, to Narnia? Why? For money? If all you need is gold, then I'll gladly give it to you just… just go far, far away from here - "

A deafening silence followed Hermione's slap. Unable to accept the offensive words spouting from the king's mouth, Hermione's hand moved at its own accord and bestowed a painful slap at the now dumbfounded king.

"With all due respect, I would never, _ever _dream of harming such a nice, young lady, _King_ Edmund," she spat, her eyes now blazing. "And if I were really hiding an ulterior motive, wait 'til I have my memory back. You'll be the first person to know."

With one last glare, Hermione brushed away from the stunned noble and walked into Lucy's room.

* * *

It made Hermione feel odd that the three kings were talking about the grave issue of rebellion in Narnia and its neighboring countries. It was plain to see that both Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were uncomfortable with the topic, especially with their pale faces and absurd silence.

"I heard from Reepicheep that there were ten casualties in the recent attack of the Telmarines in Ygspurt," Peter said gravely, talking about the town near Narnia.

Edmund rubbed circles at his temples and sighed. "It's getting frequent now, Pete," he said, looking from the High King to the Telmarine King. "A lot of innocent creatures are being affected by it. This must stop. _Immediately_."

"What do you propose?" Caspian asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"How about a surprise attack?" Edmund asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. "We attack with our soldiers at, let's say, the middle of the night and catch those blasted rebels off-guard." He was always a fan of impulsive attacks against their enemies. It had won him so many great wars but the result of these were always a fewer survivors in their part.

Caspian shook his head. "No, we can't risk that," the Telmarine King said. "You've been known all throughout Narnia and the other countries to be an impulsive attacker, Ed. I'm sure the rebelling Telmarines are always ready in case we attacked them in surprise."

"And besides, we do not know who's a rebel or not," Peter included, backing up Caspian. "I don't think it's practical to do that, Edmund."

Slightly fuming, the youngest king frowned. "_Fine_," he spat in frustration. "Do you have any _brilliant _suggestions, then?"

"I think," Caspian started. "That it is best if we just… _wait _until the rebelling Telmarines attacked again. If ever that happens, we would attack, too."

This time, it was Edmund who furiously shook his head. "No," he interjected earnestly. "What if they attacked a place so far away from Narnia? Like, let's say, Elsinor? It would take days, Caspian. Maybe even weeks. If we arrive to the attacked place, it would have been too late already."

Peter frowned and sighed at the gravity of their situation. He had been a king for a hundred years already, battled numerous times and won most of them. But this situation was different; Narnia was never confronted with such passionate and determined enemies. Truthfully, it had caught Peter off-guard and for now, he was honestly at loss of what to do. Narnia's neighboring countries were already being bothered. The King of Archenland already sent him a warning letter. If this monstrosity continued, other countries such as Archenland would wage a war against Narnia.

"Why don't you delegate tasks?" Hermione suddenly piped in. All eyes landed on her and she, unable to help it, turned into a furious shade of red.

'_Stupid!' _she told herself, annoyed that she was suddenly the center of the attention. _'You should have stayed silent, you bloody moron.' _She couldn't help it. The situation of Narnia had been slightly familiar with her past experience in Hogwarts regarding the Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Edmund spat, still sore about what she did to him early that morning. Hermione lifted her chin in defiance and felt a smirk fighting its way on her face when Peter had silenced his brother.

"Continue, Hermione," the High King said, giving his full attention to the brunette.

Hermione blinked and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Well, I just thought that delegating tasks wouldn't hurt," she said. "If you appointed some of your best soldiers to guard the major countries surrounding Narnia, then these countries will be able to be ready in case there are surprise attacks. I think placing them in the major countries is also strategic. For example, if twenty of your Narnian soldiers were designated to defend Archenland, the minor villages and towns around it will be protected, too."

There was a stunned silence that followed her suggestion and Hermione sheepishly smiled.

"I just… I just thought it'll be practical. That's all," she softly added afterwards.

"Well, I think that is a brilliant plan!" Susan exclaimed, regarding Hermione with awe and pride. "If you gentlemen did not listen to this young lady, then I'm afraid you'll gain more casualties in the future."

Caspian nodded his head, a kind smile playing on his face. Edmund, not really knowing how to interject a brilliant plan, scowled and crossed his arms petulantly. Peter, the most ecstatic of the three, clapped his hands and rose from his chair.

"I must divide my soldiers then," he said, his eyes landing on a slightly embarrassed brunette. "It's a little surprising for a woman to know a lot of things about battle strategies."

"Oi, watch it!" Lucy admonished, playfully glaring at her older brother.

Peter laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "It's a compliment, my dear sister," he said. His eyes once again landed back on Hermione and with utmost sincerity, he said a soft, "Thank you."

Hermione gently smiled back. "It's my pleasure to help Narnia, your majesty," she said.

In that moment, Hermione thought it was not bad living in Narnia after all, especially because it was ruled by the most dedicated and kind-hearted royalties she had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? XD Tell me in your reviews!**

**So, I kinda researched what a "lady-in-waiting" does and discovered that most of the time, they must have noble blood. Well, I thought that perhaps, since it was apparent that it was against Lucy's will to make Hermione work for her, she bestowed such a title to Hermione. Hence, Lucy sees Hermione as more of her companion, which is one of the primary roles of a lady-in-waiting, than a servant. **

**Also, please excuse Edmund's behaviour, hehehe. I know, I know, his attitude towards Hermione is sometimes uncalled for. But, you know, I kind of placed myself in his shoes, imagined what I would do if I discovered my sister invited a mysterious guest when a great prophecy that could bring the downfall of Narnia was revealed. So yeah, I'll do what he does to Hermione, just so you know. And besides, I'm not letting Hermione stand back and receive his hostility; good Merlin, the king needs a rightful smack, which she just gave to him *evil grin* **

**So anyway, there! That's it for now, I think. Once again, thank you for all the lovely readers who took their time to review and put this story in their story favourite and alert. **

**With love,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe :D **


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is not mine! **

* * *

**A/N: So, yippee, FRIDAY, FRIDAY! Wow, time sure flies so fast. It was just Monday a few days ago and BAM! Now it's Friday.**

**So, here's chapter seven of "When Two Worlds Collide"! I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and review afterwards! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Wedding**

* * *

The first week of Hermione's stay in Cair Paravel finally ended and before she knew it, it was the wedding day of Queen Susan the Gentle and Telmarine King Caspian the Tenth.

It had slipped off her mind at first. She had some other things to think about besides the historical wedding that was to happen that day. Hermione had woken up that day before dawn and strode towards Lucy's room, only to see that the said queen was up and about, prattling excitedly about the wedding to Hermione as soon as she saw her lady-in-waiting.

Hermione now found herself in the kitchen, giving Babbity and the other cooks the menu for the reception of the wedding.

"Everything's abuzz!" Babbity exclaimed excitedly, hopping from one post to the other. "It has never been this busy in Narnia. Even the other creatures are doing something for the upcoming wedding between Queen Susan and King Caspian."

As she walked out to the garden, what Babbity had said was true. Hermione could see that most of the Narnian occupants were hanging posters, throwing confetti, and even the children were happily chanting and singing about this special event regarding two of their leaders.

Hermione sighed and smiled, finally finishing her small task of gathering flowers for Susan's bouquet. As she walked back inside up to Lucy's room, she thought that it had been a while since she last saw a celebration. Back in her world, birthdays and Christmases were rarely celebrated because most of the time, they were on the run. There were no birthday cakes or presents, just that feeling of extreme anxiety and fear to keep them company.

Comparing Narnia with Hogwarts had been frequent for the brunette now. There was always something that happened in Narnia that lacked in Hogwarts and as more days grew by, Hermione was starting to think that Narnia is such a better place compared to her own world. Although there were rebelling Telmarines running amok, Narnia was still a much more peaceful and orderly place than the war-stricken Hogwarts.

Still, it was her home. _Hogwarts _had always been her home. It made her somehow ashamed of herself that she was starting to like living here instead of going back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Lucy exclaimed, her head peeking outside her room. The brunette was surprised she was able to finally arrive at the queen's room.

"Your majesty, I think it is best if you change your clothes right now," she said, looking pointedly at her undergarments.

The young queen grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Hermione released a soft shriek in surprise and found herself inside Lucy's lavishing room. She had locked the room and stared strangely at Hermione, which prompted the brunette to slightly shrink back in suspicion.

"Now, now, Lucy, I told you her opinion still counts," Susan suddenly said, announcing her presence in the room.

Hermione looked behind Lucy and was surprised to see the soon-to-be married queen, looking exceptionally beautiful in her bridal gown. Her veil was not covering her face for now so that she could properly talk to the others.

"Queen Susan!" she exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"I'm quite ready now, Hermione," Susan said, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her dress. "And besides, I need some time to calm myself down. Blimey, I'm going to be married a few hours from now and I'm still a bundle of nerves."

Hermione laughed. "You'll be fine," she said for comfort. "I'm sure it'll be gone as soon as you're walking towards your groom."

Susan gently smiled at Hermione while Lucy sighed loudly and sat down on her bed. "Let's not talk about Susan's wedding for now, shall we?" the youngest of the three declared and Hermione looked at her curiously. "Hermione, I have a proposition to make."

Unable to help it, Hermione groaned. "Are you going to suggest to make me a princess or queen now because I'm living in a castle already?" she asked, a little of hint of sarcasm in her voice. She remembered the last time Lucy proposed a suggestion to her, she found herself living in a majestic castle with a wonderful room all for herself.

Lucy laughed and grabbed both of Hermione's arms. She pulled her until she was sitting on Lucy's bed beside the said queen. "Susan and I decided to dress you up for the reception later this evening," she finally said and Hermione grew horrified.

"Oh no, no, no, your majesty!" Hermione exclaimed, backing off slightly. "I'm merely a lady-in-waiting and I do not really have any intentions of attending the reception itself. I promised Babbity I'll keep her company in the kitchen and help her with the cooking."

Susan sighed and stood up from the other side of the bed to stand in front of the two. "I told you so," she told Lucy, who stuck out her tongue in return. The gentle queen looked intently into Hermione's eyes and said, "But please do consider it. You've done us quite a huge favour and we want to show how much we are grateful to you for saving Lucy."

"But it's too much," Hermione said, breaking their gaze. "I merely did what was right and I don't really expect anything in return."

To her surprise, Lucy enveloped her into a tight hug. "You kind, _kind _lady!" she exclaimed, tightening her hug around the brunette. "I still cannot believe that Edmund's suspicious of you when all you showed to us is your genuine kindness."

Hermione blushed and shyly smiled.

"Please agree on our proposition," Lucy begged, pouting slightly and staring hopefully at the brunette. "Please, please, _please_."

The brunette sighed and patted the queen's back. "Must you be persistent?" she asked, which prompted Susan to laugh.

"That's Lucy Pevensie to you, Hermione," she said and Hermione smiled.

"Oh, all right," she finally concurred.

Lucy had never looked so ecstatic and excited before.

* * *

"Aren't you curious a bit, sweetheart?" Babbity asked.

Hermione lifted her gaze from the batter she was mixing and stared at the Rabbit in confusion. "Curious about what, Babbity?" she asked.

The Talking Animal smiled and hopped down from her chair. "About the wedding of Queen Susan and King Caspian," she elaborated, pulling one pan from the cupboard. "It's a first, mind you. People and creatures alike have been meaning to get inside just to watch it."

The brunette shrugged and continued to mix the batter. "I promised them I'd join them once the reception started," Hermione said, getting a handful of sugar and sprinkled it all over the batter. "I'm still a servant here, Babbity. I cannot abuse their kindness and use my privilege as Queen Lucy's lady-in-waiting. I must work first, you know."

Babbity smiled and patted Hermione's arm. "Your kindness is astonishing, Hermione," she said. "It still makes me wonder why King Edmund is suspicious of you."

Hermione laughed and said, "Queen Lucy thought so, too." She shrugged and stood up from her chair. "I guess there's some issue or something. His sudden loathing of me doesn't bother me at all, though. In fact, the feeling is mutual." A small smirk formed on her face as she remembered that rightful slap she gave him.

The Rabbit stared at her strangely but did not comment about it further.

"Babbity!" a Badger, one that Hermione recognized as Glendolly, scampered towards the Rabbit with panicked eyes. "Can you please bring this bouquet of flowers to one of the bridesmaids? One of the Mice seemed to overlook it."

Babbity frowned. "I'm cooking something, Glendolly," she said. Her eyes then landed on Hermione, who smiled in uncertainty. "Sweetheart, can you do it for me?"

Hermione shrugged. "Of course," she said. The brunette thanked the Badger when she gave her the bouquet of flowers.

And then, Hermione walked out of the kitchen towards the little church nearby the castle. Walking out of the castle, Hermione distinctively heard noises and she smiled. _'The wedding sure sounds lively,' _she thought to herself, now willing herself to run faster because she could see Susan already waiting outside.

"Hermione!" the queen cried upon seeing the brunette. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on Susan's face. "Dear God above, I thought – "

"Shh," Hermione said, smiling as she gave the bouquet to an awaiting Rabbit. "It's fine, it's fine. I got it."

The gentle queen breathed deeply, and then showed the brightest smile she could ever muster. She nodded her head towards the two Minotaurs in front, who both then opened the wooden doors of the chapel, and showed the entourage to everybody.

Hermione immediately bounded to the side and watched as the Narnian creatures all stood up, watching as the wedding's entourage walked gracefully on the red carpet.

Finally, it was Susan's turn and the murmurs started. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she spied Caspian's face in front. His expression was priceless, indescribable even. All Hermione could understand was the love shining in his eyes and she was sure that his bride-to-be mirrored his expression.

The brunette turned around and walked back to the kitchen as soon as the Minotaurs closed the doors.

'_Love, huh?' _she thought to herself, softly sighing. _'How peculiar; it seems like it has been a long time ever since I witnessed such pure and genuine love.'_

With all the horrors she had witnessed in the Second War in the Wizarding World, Hermione only saw the negativity and hopelessness around her. Pure things, such as love and happiness, all faded at the back of her mind.

* * *

"I'm bored," Edmund groaned, slumping on his throne.

"I think we've quite established that already," Peter said through gritted teeth, glaring down at his brother. "Can you please act at least, I don't know, _regal_? Act like you're enjoying just a little bit."

Edmund plastered his best smile and waved at a few nymphs who walked pass by him, giggling upon seeing the expression on the king's face.

Peter looked impressed. "Not bad," he said, chuckling when Edmund dropped his act and started scowling.

"I'll always loathe balls," he claimed with conviction. "I don't understand why people find it very enjoyable to prance around like a bunch of fools 'til they drop down because of tiredness. Seems a little idiotic for me, you know."

"It's a celebration," Peter pointed out. "Everybody loves a celebration. Apparently, _one _doesn't, though." He added the last as an afterthought as he pointedly looked at his younger brother.

Edmund chose to roll his eyes and watched the whole dance floor in silence.

Susan did a great job decorating the whole Great Hall. Edmund always knew that his older sister had this knack of designing things. He was sure that if they were to go back to their own world and forever leave their positions in Narnia, Susan would pursue a course in college that had something to do about arts and designing.

Despite the beauty of the whole place and the merriment of their people, Edmund still was not enjoying. The first few years of their reign, he had liked the parties. He liked seeing the happy smiles of the Narnians as they danced around like there was no tomorrow. But they were becoming frequent now. His sisters seemed to be fond of it, throwing balls here and there without even consulting the others. Peter seemed to like them, even Caspian, too. But not Ed. No, not him. One thing he disliked about his position as the king of Narnia, he had to attend to frivolous balls like this instead of planning battles and defences.

Call him a battle-geek, but Edmund just seemed to like this action-packed and adventurous side of his position more than anything else. He adored his library, littered with adventure stories both Narnian and Human alike. Oh, he knew about the jokes of the others, but he seemed not to care. He liked the adrenaline and the triumphant feeling that seemed to always resurface in him every time he would lead a troop into victory.

Which brought him to the latest predicament they were confronted with. Edmund could not really understand why there was no sense of urgency in Cair Paravel. A great prophecy was announced right in front of their faces but they seemed to still throw balls and such. Of course he had no objections against Susan and Caspian's wedding. Goodness, it was looming and it was just a matter of time before the two lovebirds were finally united into marriage. _Still_, he thought there were far greater things to think about than _those_.

"Peter, why are we doing this?" Edmund asked, looking intently at the High King.

Peter looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The just king gestured at the whole celebration, a visible frown on his face. "_This_," he emphasized. "I just think it's a little… unfair that we're putting up a pretense in front of our people. They must know that something's wrong, Peter."

The older king quietly scrutinized Edmund. Finally, he shook his head and even released a small laugh.

Affronted, Edmund demanded, "What's funny?"

"Your love for Narnia is astonishing, Ed," Peter said, leaning closer to his brother to pat his shoulder. "I know you think that we're being a little lax after this prophecy was revealed to us."

"You have no idea," Edmund said, which prompted Peter to laugh louder.

"Ed, look at everybody," Peter said. "Just look at them."

The younger king looked at him strangely before following his command. Edmund looked at all the corners of the hall, saw the happy faces and merry dancing of the Narnians and other creatures of this magical world.

"Won't you miss this?" Peter asked, bringing Ed's attention back to him. The high king's face then turned somber and a little worried. "I don't want to worry them, Ed. I don't want to worry them." He looked back at his brother and sternly said, "I'm doing everything, and I do mean _everything_, Edmund, to protect our people. As the High King, I do think it's my duty to always think about them, yes?"

Edmund frowned and looked away at Peter. He crossed his arms like a petulant child, not wanting to admit that what Peter said actually made perfect sense to him. "You still fail to show it properly, Pete," Edmund said.

Peter laughed. "Oh, stop it. You must l – "

His words died down and Edmund was confused. "I must what, Peter?" he asked, turning his head back around to look at his brother. To his surprise, Peter was looking straight ahead with his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth agape.

"What are you looking at?" Edmund asked, turning his head to follow Peter's line of vision.

"Good lord, is that…?" Peter asked, his voice a little breathless and distracted.

"Who?" Edmund asked, looking straight ahead.

And then, he saw her.

Edmund's face mirrored Peter's expression as he now stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Here in Narnia, he had seen great beauties that were incomparable back in earth. But the person (he assume she was one)… her beauty was far greater than the others he had ever seen.

"I always knew there's something about her," Peter said, slowly rising on his seat.

The strangely speechless Ed looked up at his brother. "What?" he asked, a little disoriented.

"Hermione," the High King said, now slowly descending the steps and approaching the brunette.

"Hermione?" Edmund asked. He looked at the young lady again, this time, his eyes widening because of unadulterated horror. "_The _Hermione?" he asked aloud, finally noticing his younger sister flanking the lady's side.

Edmund reeled back in surprise, his crown slipping off his head and landing noisily on the floor.

"Jesus Christ."

* * *

'_Well, this is it,' _Hermione thought as she, Lucy, and Babbity finally arrived in front of the Great Hall.

"Relax," Lucy said, holding her arm and smiling prettily up at her. "You look gorgeous, Hermione. No need to be so fidgety."

Hermione forced a smile but she knew it looked awkward. Lucy either did not notice it or noticed it but ignored it, she did not know.

A few hours ago, two to be exact, Queen Lucy immediately bolted into the kitchen, still in her dress. She sought for Hermione and upon seeing the brunette, Lucy grabbed for her arm and dragged her towards her room. After that, it was a flurry of frills and make-ups.

Now, Hermione found herself wearing a deep purple dress, its hem reaching a few inches above her knee. Its asymmetrical strap was held by a rose brooch, which Lucy had graciously lent to her. Susan also lent her one of her high-heeled shoes, which Hermione reckoned was too painful for her feet to handle. Her hair was left untied with her fringes only swept aside to properly show her face. A headband held her unruly hair into place. Her scalp was still tingling a little in pain, seeing that both Babbity and Lucy had struggled to at least tame her thick, bushy hair. Lastly, the make-up that Lucy had placed on her was light enough, thankfully; though, it still made her want to scratch off the foreign objects applied on her face.

"I still think this isn't a good idea," Hermione grumbled, slightly glaring at the happy queen beside her. "It'd be better if I accompany Babbity back to the kitchen and prepare more food for the guests."

"Nonsense." It was the Rabbit who said it this time. Lucy smiled widely at the Talking Animal and Hermione couldn't help but scowl at her first Narnian friend. "Now, I'll hop back to the kitchen and I do wish that both of you will enjoy."

As soon as Babbity was out of sight, Lucy gestured to the two Minotaurs guarding the wooden door. They simultaneously pushed the door open. Hermione backpedalled at the noise that had greeted her. It took almost all of her willpower to stop herself from turning back around and fleeing back to her room.

It felt like it was the Yule Ball all over again. Eyes instantly latched onto her form and Hermione released a monumental sigh. She had coveted the attention she had received back in her fourth year, especially because Viktor Krum was at her side and Ron's face was priceless, but this one was different. She never wanted to be noticed here in Narnia. All she wanted to do was to research and investigate, find clues that would lead her to the solution to her current problem. Not befriend the royalties, attend their frivolous balls, and attract attention from the Narnians.

"Come on," Lucy persuaded. "I know you'll have a blast here, Hermione."

A loud clang resounded in the whole Great Hall and Hermione almost jolted in surprise. A loud hush fell upon the hall as they all searched for the source of the noise. To the brunette's surprise, King Edmund was bent down on his throne, his crown tightly clutched in his right hand. What caught her attention, though, was the furious blush on both of his cheeks.

In spite of herself, Hermione smirked smugly. Her reason? She did not quite know herself.

"Hermione," a voice said and she snapped off her stupor. In front of her was the High King himself and Hermione grew confused. She gave Lucy a sideways glance and saw the knowing smile on her face. She looked back at the king and gave him a hesitant smile.

"King Peter," she said, bowing for respect.

"May I ask for a dance?" he asked and Hermione's eyes widened.

"A-a dance?" she stammered.

"I'll leave both of you alone," Lucy butted in, giving Hermione a meaningful wink before turning around and striding away from the two.

"Yes, Hermione, a _dance_," the High King said, this time clutching her right hand. "May I?"

Her cheeks grew pink because of embarrassment and even flattery. "Um… okay," she said as she was led by Peter onto the dance floor. "Just a little warning, though. I don't _exactly _dance."

And she meant it. The little spectacle she and Viktor showed during the Yule Ball was aided with magic. Without said magic, Hermione had two left feet.

Peter merely laughed and proceeded to place her hand on his shoulder. He gingerly placed his hand on her waist, clutched her free hand, and soon, they were gliding with the music.

"Well, Miss Hermione, you're not a bad da – _oof_."

Hermione sheepishly smiled, watching the grimace on Peter's face. "And you were saying?" she asked, her sheepish smile growing into a sweet one.

Peter laughed and held onto her hand tighter. "Doesn't matter," he said, waving his hand to brush it off. "I'm sure you'll get better and better."

Half an hour passed ever since they started dancing and the grimace on Peter's face was blatant for Hermione to see.

"I think we better stop," Hermione suggested for the umpteenth time, this time extremely persistent.

"Err…" Peter said, "if you wish it."

They had completely stopped and Peter asked if he could get her a drink. Hermione gave him a nod and watched as the High King tried his very hardest not to limp towards the punch table. Watching him made Hermione extremely embarrassed. She tried to run away from the king, but Peter seemed to find her a few minutes later.

"I'm profusely sorry, your majesty," Hermione earnestly stated as soon as Peter gave her a glass of red wine. "I tried to warn you, though!"

Peter, to her surprise, merely laughed and sent her a charming smile. "I had a lovely time, Hermione," he said, slightly bowing. "Thank you. We must do this another time."

As soon as he left, Hermione sought for a chair and sat down on it, extremely exhausted and embarrassed.

'_I'm never, __**ever **__going to dance again,' _she sullenly told herself, annoyed that she allowed herself to make a fool out of herself, especially in front of the High King himself.

What made her alarmed more was the smile that he had sent her way before he left her. Hermione had this feeling she had to lie lower now, make herself scarce inside Cair Paravel and spend as much time she could with Babbity in the kitchen instead. The Narnian rulers had enough problems to address; Hermione did not want to contribute more to them, especially regarding the matters of their hearts.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Hermione looked up and was surprised to see a Satyr standing in front of her. A disbelieving smile stretched on her lips, surprised that a _Satyr _was talking to her. In the Wizarding World, they are an endangered race and only a small group were found in the outskirts of Britain. Seeing one now had amazed Hermione, especially because she had always hoped of seeing one.

"Yes?" she asked, slowly standing up from her seat.

"May I ask for a dance?" he said, nervously stroking his beard with his hand.

"Err… I have two left feet," she warned but the Satyr softly released a sound akin to a human laugh.

"That doesn't matter because I have two left hooves," he said, pointing downward.

Hermione grinned, took his proffered hand. "Then, I think a dance will be lovely," she said, and the Satyr led her to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Ooh-la-la, Susan and Caspian's wedding reception was **_**quite **_**eventful. Oh lord, Edmund's "Jesus Christ." XD And what's this? **_**High King Peter **_**asking her to dance? Quite eventful, indeed. :D **

**Now, a lot of reviewers pointed out the resemblance of Draco and Edmund in my story. I KNEW SOME WOULD NOTICE. Ugh, I couldn't help it. I always pictured Hermione to end up with a guy who would match up with her wit with constant banters and probable insults thrown hither-thither. Edmund might be acting like Draco but, well, he has certain characteristics that differ from the usual Draco (well, in my story, I think). For one, he's **_**king **_**XD**

**Oh, and I want to thank all those who reviewed. WAAAAAH, 17 REVIEWS! I love you all. I honestly do *gives free hugs and kisses* **

**So, that's it for now. The next time I'll update, I'll be an official high school graduate. :D And then, there'll be college and I'll be living in a dorm with my best friend and making new friends (and possibly find my first love? LOL, the hopeless romantic in me). **

**Ciao for now! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe :D**


	8. Of Libraries and Voices

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fresh high school graduate so nope, I'm still me :D**

* * *

**A/N: Monday = Update Day! So heyyyyyy, it's my first Monday as new graduate and I feel **_**magnificent**_**. There'll be no more waking up early because last time I checked, my classes in college wouldn't start 'til 8 or 9, I think, which is later than the 4:50 am wake-up call than I usually have when I was still in high school AND, I'll be going to school for like four days a week, with Wednesday as part of my weekend :D**

**GOD, being a college student is **_**wonderful**_**. Lol, and I'm rooming with my best friend! **

**So anyway, back to "When Two Worlds Collide". Here's chapter eight and I hope you review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Of Libraries and Voices**

* * *

Avoiding the royalties seemed painfully futile.

Lucy, for one, always made it a point to seek for her company every single day and although Hermione would make up excuses, the youngest queen would not listen to her and bring her to Merlin-knows-where. Lucy was a lovely companion but accompanying her wherever she went always made her somehow a bit closer with the other royalties.

Peter seemed extra mindful of her nowadays. He never failed to always be the first one to greet her a good morning or a good evening. The smile that he sends her way during meal times, tea times, and even free times started to unnerve the brunette. She had been around hormonal teenage boys for years now and although she did not want to assume, Hermione was starting to suspect something. After all, she must admit, she did look lovely during Queen Susan and King Caspian's wedding and men, seeing that they were visual beings, always grew attracted towards beautiful beings.

The only person who seemed to avoid her was King Edmund and for the first time, she actually felt thankful for the cold shoulder the youngest king had been giving her. There were still suspicious glares and snide comments thrown her way but Hermione grew accustomed already. In fact, one day, she had surprisingly blurted out a witty comeback to one of his sublime insults and the whole table was rendered silent. Hermione wanted to dig a hole and forever live inside it until Peter and Lucy burst out into boisterous laughter, followed by Susan and Caspian. Hermione found herself laughing, too, and did not even mind when the just king stood up from his seat and stormed out of the Dining Hall.

As the days passed by, the sudden attachment of Lucy and Peter to her started to tire Hermione. They were lovely companions, that much she knew, but really, she had other matters to do, like find a way home, which then brought her to the question she had asked the royalties one lunch time.

"I've been meaning to ask this for days," Hermione started, "but I'm always being side-tracked by other things. Um… is there a library here?"

"All of us have personal libraries, Hermione," Peter said, answering her question. "But if you want to be informed, Susan and Edmund's libraries are always the best place to go."

Hermione was not surprised that Susan's library could be informative. But Edmund's? She looked at the king and frowned upon seeing the defiant glare he had thrown towards Peter.

"I'm sure Queen Susan's library will suffice," she slowly said, suppressing a glare when Edmund had looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

'_How immature,' _she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. If she were to show it, she was sure Edmund would catch it and start another petty fight and truthfully, Hermione was too tired with his immature antics.

"What must you do in a library?" Edmund had asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione lightly said. "Maybe plot dark plans on how to instantly kill a group of Narnian civilians? Do you have any suggestions, King Edmund?"

She smiled when Edmund glared. Teasing him seemed to be easy now. Although it was plain to see that she was merely joking around, he never failed to give her dark looks every time she teased him. Riling him up was starting to be fun and truth be told, it was one of the things which Hermione enjoyed.

"_Read_, Edmund," Susan said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Of course Hermione here wants to read in a _library_." The married queen looked at the brunette and smiled. "And I'll be glad to lend you my library, Hermione. It's on the second floor, three doors to the right. You can come anytime, if you like."

"Thank you," Hermione said, planning to go to Susan's library after tea time.

* * *

"What floor was it again?" Hermione asked herself aloud, annoyed that she got lost in such a vast castle. She wanted to ask the royalties but they seemed to be currently preoccupied right now.

Hermione stopped at the second floor of the castle and frowned. _'Did she say the second floor?' _she mentally asked herself, slightly pacing in front of the staircase. She then stopped, finally deciding to go up the third floor, distinctively remembering something about the number three.

She looked at the right side of the hall, remembering that Susan said that her library was two doors to the right. Her footsteps resounded around the whole empty corridor and finally, she reached the second door. Clutching the doorknob, she gingerly opened to door and peeked inside. A huge sigh of relief escaped from her lips as soon as she saw bookshelves lining the whole room and instantly walked inside.

Hermione gently closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. The smell of old books tickled her sense of smell and Hermione could not suppress her smile from growing. It had been a while now since she had gone to the library. And when she meant a while, she meant for _months _already. Since she and her friends were on the run back in the Wizarding World, Hermione never had the luxury to visit a library anymore.

She then walked towards the nearest bookcase and just touched the spines of the books. She caught a glimpse of Muggle stories, such as "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" and "Sherlock Holmes" - books that she loved. Hermione thought she was starting to find more similarities she had with Susan and decided that they must talk more often.

There were unfamiliar books, too. She reckoned they were written here in this magical world. Hermione swore that if she had some free time in the future, she would come here more often and just read these new books in this library.

Hermione walked deeper inside the library and continued to peruse around. One bookshelf, one that was strangely placed at the very back of the library, caught her eyes and Hermione started to read the titles at the spines of the books.

"'Time and Relative Dimension in Space' by Rose Pond," she read aloud.

'_Not bad,' _she thought, pulling the book from the bookshelf. The book was ordinary blue, although the pages were already yellow due to time and dust. A large pocket watch was drawn on the cover but instead of numbers, Latin words were written.

A loud bang of the door had startled Hermione. The book she was clutching slipped off from her hands and fell loudly on the floor.

"Who's there?"

Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing the unmistakable voice of King Edmund. Dread filled her heart, placing two and two together, and finally realized that she was in the wrong library.

Before she could even hide behind one of the ominous bookshelves, Edmund materialized. His onyx eyes instantly landed on Hermione and scowled upon seeing her.

"I guess it's on the second floor, third room, huh?" she asked, unfazed by the glare on the king's face. Mentally, she cursed herself for jumbling such a simple instruction given to her. "I'll be going now seeing that I'm… err, not welcome anymore."

"No," was King Edmund's curt reply. Hermione blatantly stared at him in surprise but the king rolled his eyes. "Stay and continue what you're doing. God knows how Lucy will react if she heard I_ kicked _you out from my own library."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face and for politeness' sake, she bowed and scurried over the farthest table she could locate in the library. She grabbed a random book from one of the bookshelves and made herself seem busy, feeling the keen eyes on her.

Her eyebrows rose upon seeing _Les Miserables _clutched in her hands. This classic novel had always been one of her most favourite. Thoughtfully looking at the king above the book, she thought that for a rude person, he seemed to have quite a good taste in books.

Hermione immediately looked back at the book once the king's eyes met hers. She distinctively heard his footsteps nearing her table and she smirked. _'Here comes another banter, eh?' _she told herself, mentally readying.

The chair opposite her was pulled away from the table as King Edmund sat on it. Hermione mentally counted to five and then, Edmund started to talk.

"I don't see the reason why my siblings took a great liking to you, Miss _Hermione_," Edmund said.

Hermione slowly closed the book and placed it gently on the table. Coolly, she met the suspicious eyes of the king. "I don't see why _you _don't," she shot back.

"Oho, now she's being cheeky again," he said to no one. "You know, for a girl, you are quite audacious, Miss _Hermione_."

"Stop doing that," the brunette said, frowning.

"Doing what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know… _that_. Putting emphasis on my name," she said.

He glared. "I don't see why I should stop it, Miss _Hermione_," Edmund said. "Is that even your name?"

Hermione took a huge breath and shook her head. "Your suspicion of me is starting to get a little annoying, your majesty," she said.

"The fact that _you _are obviously keeping secrets from us is getting a little annoying, Miss _Hermione_," he said. "Lucy's my sister and she does tend to get too friendly with strangers. It's in her nature, but she has good judgment, too. I just think that this time, she's starting to make a mistake."

Edmund stood up abruptly from his seat and started to pace. "There's something about you that is suspicious," he said. "And I think – No, scratch that – I _know _that you have an ulterior motive." He stopped his pacing, stared squarely into Hermione's warm, brown eyes, and warned, "I'll be watching your every move. One mistake and I will do _everything _in my power to kick you out from this castle. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Hermione coolly said.

The king gave her one last glare before turning around and striding out of his personal library.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione released a breath she did not know she had been holding.

King Edmund was too perceptive, _far _too perceptive for her own liking and Hermione knew that she needed to be more careful in the future.

* * *

"Do rest Babbity and I'll take your job for now," Hermione said, shushing the protesting Rabbit. "I'll be fine on my own. Protesting is futile. I'm stubborn, right?"

The feverish Rabbit tried to chuckle but a racking cough escaped from her lips instead.

It was one bright afternoon when Glendolly the Badger told Hermione about Babbity's sudden flu. The brunette immediately grew worried for her friend but the Narnian Healer told her that a whole day's rest would do her good. Thus, Hermione volunteered to take all of Babbity's responsibilities for today.

Now, she was once again wearing the same cloak the Rabbit had given to her back when they were still living in the burrow. Turned out Babbity should venture off to the woods to collect spices for their dinner tonight. Seeing that the Rabbit was incapable to do so, Hermione took it upon herself to collect the spices instead.

As she walked out of the castle's gates, Hermione took a huge breath. It had been a while ever since she walked outside the castle. She had been cooped inside it, doing her usual lady-in-waiting duties. She was thankful that most of the royalties had their own businesses to attend to. Today, Hermione was not bothered by any of them and would very much like to enjoy her freedom.

She had greeted some of the familiar creatures on the streets. Even on such an ordinary day, Narnia was alive and abuzz. Hermione promised that if she were to have a free time in the future, she would venture into this magical world and get to know more about it.

Hermione finally arrived into the clearing of the forest and started to search for the spices. It only took her exactly an hour before her basket was full with the needed ingredients for tonight's meal.

The brunette decided to stay inside the forest for a bit. She was sure that if she came back to Cair Paravel, Lucy would instantly seek for her company. Hermione was surprised that she did not really mind that fact anymore. The youngest queen was such a dear and she found herself not getting bored every time she was talking to Lucy.

An idea suddenly came into Hermione's mind. She brandished her wand from her pocket and decided to try more spells.

"_Incendio_," she said, waving her wand, but still, not even a spark was conjured.

She murmured more spells. _Expelliarmus! Reducto! Oppugno! _Still, there were no spells conjured.

Hermione finally gave up after a very powerful _Sectumpsempra_. Frustrated, she threw her wand on the ground and glared darkly at it.

"Why won't you work?" she exclaimed in fury.

'_I must research more,' _she told herself, grabbing her wand and standing up. She pocketed the useless stick and clutched the basketful of spices, ready to walk back to Cair Paravel, but was horrified to discover that she was unable to do so. Hermione looked down at her feet and discovered that her feet were held back by ice.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, bending down as she inspected the ice.

A cold breeze brushed her cheek and she instinctively shivered. Nearby bushes started to freeze up and Hermione, not knowing what to do, started to panic.

"_Betrayal by the most unlikely_."

Hermione whipped around. "Hello?" she cried, fidgeting to break the ice holding her feet. "Who's there?"

"_Princess of the Lions_."

The voice had filled Hermione's senses and she reeled forward, her hands now covering her ears.

"_Fire against Ice._"

A loud gasp escaped from Hermione's lips as chills ran down her spine.

"_The Ice will be back."_

'_Calm down, Hermione,' _she told herself, willing the fear that suddenly engulfed her senses to dissipate.

"_Until then, beware. Beware. Beware. Beware. Beware._"

She whipped around, left and right, looking for the source of the voice but found no one. Everything around her had turned into ice, the wind became biting cold. She closed her eyes tightly and willed this strangeness to go away.

"Hermione?" a voice, a different one, called for her attention but Hermione refused to open her eyes.

"Hermione?" the voice repeated again and Hermione could detect panic already. "Hermione?" A warm hand encircled around her wrist and Hermione jolted up. Instinctively, she pulled her wand out again and pointed it under the chin of the intruder, who turned out to be High King Peter.

"I-I…" she stammered, slowly pulling back her wand hand and inconspicuously pocketing her wand.

"I've been waking you up for quite a while now," he said, smiling at her warmly, although she could detect a tinge of worry.

Hermione looked around and was surprised to see that everything was back to normal. To Peter's surprise, she bent down and inspected her feet and saw that they were free to move again.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

The brunette ran a tired hand across her face and smiled disbelievingly. "I'm fine," she said. "It's just that I…" She shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Well, glad to see you are," he said, chuckling good-naturedly. "Although that little stick you pointed at me had surprised me a little. I'm quite sure that such a useless stick won't defend you against rebels or wild animals."

"Right," she said, sheepishly smiling. "Sorry. Instincts, you know. It was the closest thing I could clutch onto. By the way, what are you doing here, your majesty?"

Peter shrugged. "Just hunting alone. And please do drop the 'your majesty' or 'high king'. 'Peter' will suffice and I think we already reached the point when we can actually call each other friends," he said, once again smiling charmingly. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Babbity's sick and I volunteered to do her job for the whole day," she explained. She bent down once again and clutched the basketful of spices. "Well, I think it's best if I go back now, your ma – err… Peter."

The High King smiled. "Let me accompany you back, then," he said. "It's good that I met you here, eh?"

"Well…" Hermione said, telling herself it was a bad idea. But the remnants of her nightmare were still hovering at the back of her mind and she would be damned if she was to be left alone once again. "Okay."

Peter smiled widely and offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. Hermione gingerly held his arm and together, they both returned back to Cair Paravel.

Hermione looked behind, confused of what she had dreamt a while ago. It was so vivid in her mind but she brushed it off.

"Is everything all right?" Peter asked.

"Yes," she immediately answered, smiling up at the king. "Everything's all right."

She looked behind once again, and then looked straight ahead, failing to see a little flower still covered with ice.

* * *

**A/N: Eep, what's this? A strange voice saying strange words to Hermione! :D**

**So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Summer finally started here in our country and that means I have more time making new stories! I'm still in the process of typing the Dramione I'm making, which proves as a struggle for me. It's different from my other stories, just so you know. More dramatic, if I were to describe it. Eh, but I'll try my best to finish it before school starts once again. **

**I'll be quite busy watching movies and series, though. Does anyone here watch BBC TV series? If yes, LET ME LOVE YOU. I've recently watched "Doctor Who", "Sherlock", and "Merlin" and **_**holy hell**_**, my life has never been the same before. Kudos to those who pinpointed the "Doctor Who" reference in this chapter :D So, if anyone out there is a fan, tell me and we can go fangirling together :D **

**Yes, well, that's it for now. Until Friday, then! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	9. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: The purpose of this fanfiction is for me to have fun and for my readers to do something during (a) boring days, (b) days when they want to evade their school works or their reality, really, or (c) days when they want to read something just because, okay? So no, the Harry Potter and Narnia universes are sadly not mine, save from the plot of this fanfiction and some characters I made up. **

* * *

**A/N: So, it's Friday and it's Update Day! Here's chapter nine of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Review afterwards, please, and do enjoy!**

**3/31/2012: I changed their game of "baseball" to "cricket" in the Gentle Meadows. LOL, since they are English people, a review pointed it out that it is much more fitting to choose the latter. So yes, you know who you are and thank you :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Trust Issues**

* * *

"Hermione, are you all set?" Lucy asked outside her closed door.

She stood up, stared at the light blue dress Susan had graciously offered to her, and sighed. "I'll be ready in a few minutes," she called back, clipped her fringes away from her face, and grabbed the straw hat Babbity had given to her as thanks for doing all of her responsibilities while the Rabbit was sick.

"Avoid them as much as possible, right, Hermione?" she grumbled to her reflection and frowned. She sighed cone again, annoyed that her plan was growing more and more futile as days went by, and wore the straw hat on her head.

Hermione walked towards her door, opened it, and was greeted by a jolly Queen Lucy.

"You look lovely," she said, hooking her arm around Hermione's. "Su sure knows what she was doing when she lent you that blue dress."

In spite of herself, the brunette smiled. The queen did not look bad, too. Her yellow sundress had elevated the happy mood she was feeling right now. She couldn't keep annoyed when she was beside Lucy. She had learned long before that her happiness was very infectious.

"So, where are we going again?" Hermione asked as they started to descend the staircase.

"You'll see," the younger of the two chirped merrily.

Both of them were greeted by the others, all dressed casually. In fact, there clothes looked very Muggle, except Caspian, though. It just somehow surprised Hermione, who was used to the medieval clothes that they always seemed to wear.

"All set?" Peter asked, swinging a bat over his shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened. "We're playing cricket?" she asked, the pit of her stomach bubbling with happiness. She had always been a closet fan, having watched quite a few with her father back when things were still a little normal.

To her surprise, the others were looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Lucy intently looked at her, her eyebrows knitted together. "You know cricket?" she softly asked.

Hermione grew confused. "Of course I know cricket I – " The words died down and her eyes widened in horror. Of course! How could she forget? She was supposed to be this poor girl who couldn't remember anything besides her name, right?

Widening her eyes more for an added effect, she bit her bottom lip and frowned. "I don't even know where that came from," she smoothly lied.

Peter smiled. "That's good, isn't it?" he said. "You're starting to remember things. Although, 'cricket' is quite surprising, eh?"

Susan touched her arm. "She might turn out to be a Londoner after all," she said, grinning widely at the younger brunette.

Hermione shrugged and did not meet any of the eyes of the others. Although she was starting to get better in lying, it did not mean she felt comfortable doing it. "There are snippets," she said. "Sometimes they just pop out of nowhere and most of the time, they're insignificant. Like cricket."

She slowly lifted her head and had to suppress a sigh of relief when the others seemed to accept her explanation. For some strange reason, her eyes landed on Edmund. Not-so-surprisingly, the youngest king was frowning.

"_One mistake and I will do everything in my power to kick you out from this castle." _His words back in his personal library resounded in her mind and unable to help it, she scowled. King Edmund raised an eyebrow and she, as a response, rolled her eyes.

"Now that everybody's ready, I think it's a fine time to go," Peter announced, now marching out of Cair Paravel. The others followed and soon, they were outside the gates.

* * *

Gentle Meadows. That was how they called this beautiful place where the Pevensies, Caspian, and Hermione were in right now. Hermione thought it was a very fitting name, seeing that in this vast meadow, everything was so… _gentle_. Even she, who was sitting on a blanket prepared by Susan, felt extremely relaxed by this place.

Her back was pressed against a tree trunk with the book _Les Miserables _opened on her lap. The men plus Lucy were playing cricket already while Susan sat on the ground, counting the score. Edmund and Caspian were teamed together while Peter and Lucy were on another team. As far as Hermione could understand, Edmund's team was winning.

"Caspian, you've gotten better!" Peter accused.

The accused king smirked and winked at his equally smirking wife. "I've had practice, High King," he retorted back. "I told you I'd beat you in the future, right?" To prove his point, the hurtled ball thrown by Peter was smoothly hit by Caspian.

Hermione grinned, shook her head at the carefree attitude surprisingly displayed by the royalties and went back to her book.

While she was already getting immersed on the part where Marius had first seen Cosette in the Luxemburg Park, a shadow loomed over her figure. She lifted her head, shielded her eyes, and discovered it had been Lucy who blocked her view.

"Come on, bookworm, why don't you join us?" Lucy asked while Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sure I'm not a very sporty person, Lucy," Hermione said, burying her nose back at the book. "I'd rather finish reading than do, you know, sporty things."

To her surprise, Lucy grabbed the book from her arms and closed it. Hermione frowned, which prompted Lucy to roll her eyes. "Come on," the younger brunette said, pulling Hermione up from her seat. "I'm sure you'll love playing it."

As Lucy dragged Hermione to the field, she exclaimed, "Oi! Hermione here will be substituting for me for a while. I'm a little exhausted now." Lucy pushed Hermione towards Peter and the High King caught her before she toppled down on the floor. "Good luck!"

"Err…" Hermione said, pointedly staring at the arms wrapped around her.

Peter seemed to notice their current position and coughed, casually retrieving back his arms. Hermione suppressed a scowl upon seeing the pink cheeks of the man.

"Are we playing or not?" Edmund butted in and Hermione rolled her eyes.

The High King also glared at his younger brother. Turning to Hermione, he gave her the bat and made a move to teach her how to properly use it. "Well, you must put your left hand here and - "

"Your majesty, I think I do know how to hold a bat," she said, waving it around while holding it properly. Peter sheepishly smiled, pocketed his seemingly extra mindful hands today, and took a few steps away from Hermione.

"Right," he said, followed by another cough.

Peter looked at the pitcher and glared. "Go easy on her, Edmund," he warned.

"I can perfectly handle myself," Hermione interjected, frowning when both Peter and Edmund chuckled.

"We'll see about that," the black-haired king said and Hermione scowled.

"Oi, Ed!" Lucy cried. "Be careful now. You might break some glass or something."

Edmund glared at his younger sister, who innocently smiled back. "What? You did it before, remember?" she said, which prompted Edmund to roll his eyes.

He then wordlessly stared intently at Hermione and for some strange reason, Hermione felt a little nervous. She had been watching before and she must admit that he was an exceptional pitcher. Lucy had told her once that Edmund used to be part of the cricket team in their prep school and had led his team into quite a few of victories. With Edmund's added dislike for the brunette, Hermione swore he looked extra, for lack of a better word, _maniacal_.

The youngest king then bent down, his eyes never leaving Hermione's form, and started to twist the arm holding the ball.

Hermione fell into a defensive stance, her eyes never leaving the ball, and waited.

Edmund finally released the ball with such grace and Hermione got distracted for a bit. The keyword, though, was 'a bit' for her eyes found the ball once again and instantly, she swung her bat. The beautiful sound of her bat perfectly hitting the ball reached her ears and unable to help it, she smirked triumphantly at a dumbfounded Edmund.

Hermione then released her bat on the field and started to run. That had snapped Edmund off his stupor as he ran towards the ball. Both Lucy and Susan cheered for Hermione, knowing that she had hit the ball quite hard and far. Before all of them knew it, Hermione had run the opposite side and touched crease.

Lucy stood up to happily clap. Hermione, too joyous for words, pulled Peter into a tight hug and did not even care when the High King almost turned into goo. "I did it!" Hermione exclaimed, this time running towards Lucy to envelope her into a huge hug.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Edmund's humongous scowl.

"Come on, mate, we still won," Caspian said, patting the frustrated king's back. "Although you must admit, that was a pretty nice hit a while ago, eh?"

Edmund scowled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Do you like it here?" Lucy asked, once again interrupting Hermione's reading.

The brunette sighed, closed her book because she knew it would be futile to finish it today, and looked up at Lucy. She and Susan were now sitting on the picnic blanket while the other three men were nowhere to be found. They had excused themselves a while ago, saying that they'd be hunting for a while, and left the young ladies alone.

Susan was happily munching on an apple as she stared at the younger ladies. Lucy was hopefully looking at Hermione, waiting for her answer. Hermione, smiling despite her interrupted reading, answered, "Well, Narnia's a wonderful place. I'm adjusting quite nicely and soon, I'll be feeling like I do not want to leave this place anymore."

To her surprise, her answer was truthful. Her growing love for Narnia was becoming alarming now, especially because she reckoned she was not giving enough effort to find a solution to this current predicament she was having. Back in her world, there was a war.

Back in her world, she was needed.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked, looking worriedly at the strange look on Hermione's face.

Blinking, she smiled distractedly. "Yes, I'm fine… I think another snippet came into my mind, though," she said, shrugging. "It's becoming frequent now. I'm guessing I'll soon be able to know important things about myself to understand why I'm here and all."

Lucy crawled closer to Hermione and sat down closer to the brunette. "Will you be mad if I told you I want you to become my sister?" the youngest of the three asked, looking up at Hermione hopefully.

The brunette was caught off-guard. Her widened eyes landed on Susan, who smiled in return.

"I must say that you act like an older sister that I've always wanted," Su said, smiling as she patted Hermione's arm. "Which is a little strange, mind you, seeing that I'm a hundred years older than you are."

"If something, I don't know… _happened_, you're always welcome in Cair Paravel, Hermione," Lucy truthfully said, placing her head on top of Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione's heart warmed at such honest words from the two queens. It had only been a few weeks, a month perhaps, ever since she properly met them and to see that their trust on her was astounding made her a little teary-eyed. She wrapped an arm over Lucy's shoulder and held Susan's extended hand.

"I think living here isn't bad at all," she said.

It had scared her how much honesty was in her words.

* * *

"The Wizarding World needs me," Hermione told herself for the umpteenth time as she walked up the stairs. She had been telling that to herself ever since they all came back from the Gentle Meadows. It was unnerving that for a few hours, she had forgotten Hogwarts, the Second War, and the Light Side. It also made her ashamed that in here, she was pampered and happy while in her world, a lot of people were suffering and miserable.

"The Wizarding World needs me," she told herself one last time as she walked towards the third door from the right.

She had decided to go to Susan's library today and continue her research. The married queen graciously offered her library and as soon as they came back from the Gentle Meadows, she ventured off to the second floor.

The other royalties were having a meeting right now with some of their Narnian soldiers and Hermione was finally left at peace.

She pushed open the door of Susan's personal library. As she walked inside, she could instantly feel the difference between this library and Edmund's. Edmund's library smelled like old books while Susan's smelled like the said queen's perfume.

She hated to admit it but she preferred the smell of Edmund's library over Susan's.

Slightly frowning, Hermione started her little task of researching for her way out of Narnia.

Two and a half hours passed but this little task of hers seemed futile. Hermione frustratingly discovered that Susan's library was full of novels and series; it was rare to see at least an encyclopedia or something equally informative. Hermione had to admit, though, that Susan also had a good taste when it came to reading books. The problem was, all of them contained fiction. Facts were scarce.

Hermione walked out of Susan with great disappointment and she was not able to suppress it while she had luncheon with the royalties.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Peter asked with concern and for once, his concern was unappreciated by the brunette.

She wordlessly nodded and busied herself with her peas.

"Did you find anything in my library?" It was Susan this time and unable to help it, Hermione frowned. Her eyebrows became glued together and, tired of lying for that day, shook her head.

"There's nothing about memories or something," the brunette said, tucking a stray hand behind her ear in frustration. "Erm… I tried my very hardest to look around but - " She stopped, and then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, love," Susan said, smiling apologetically at Hermione. "I thought you only wanted to entertain yourself. All I have in my library are novels and series. I'm sure in Edmund's personal library…" The older queen faltered, looking meaningfully at her younger brother. Edmund glared and wordlessly stared at his plate.

"All right, you can use Edmund's library instead," Peter said.

"OI!" his younger brother cried, but Peter was unfazed.

He looked around the table, making it a point to overlook Edmund. "Are there any objections?" he asked.

Edmund's protest grew louder but once again, Peter was unfazed. The High King looked at the wedded couple, who both shook their head simultaneously. He then looked at Lucy, who grinned and winked at Hermione. "I see there are no objections," he said, his face the epitome of calmness. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for in Ed's personal library, Hermione."

"I see protesting is futile," Edmund exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "_Fine_, be that way."

Hermione thoughtfully looked at the dark-haired king and, in spite of herself, smiled at his antics. "Thank you," she genuinely said, but Edmund only muttered darkly on his plate.

* * *

Hermione was once again in Edmund's personal library, moving around and around with extreme caution. With extreme caution because the said owner of the library was sitting attentively on his study table, his eyes never leaving Hermione's form.

The brunette rolled her eyes at his direction. In frustration, she returned another useless book into its proper place. She must admit, Edmund's library was more full of facts than mere fiction. Most of them, though, were about battles and planning strategies.

'_I see he's obsessed over this stuff, huh?' _she asked herself, tutting at yet another how-to book. "_How to Incapacitate with Precision_. Seriously?" Hermione asked aloud, looking at Edmund's direction once again. The said king was now busy scrawling things on a piece of parchment. _'This guy must be a war-freak.'_

An hour passed and still, Hermione had not found any useful books. She decided to sit down on a chair first and rest for a while, the book _Les Miserables _once again in her hands. She was already in the fourth book of _Les Miserables _and she was happy she was nearing the ending.

She allowed herself to read for another half an hour more before deciding to peruse the whole library again. Hermione had reached the back part of the library and somehow, it had disheartened her that she still had not found a useful book that could help her in her current predicament.

Her fingers brushed the spines of the books when suddenly, she tripped and fell down on the floor. An unwanted curse word escaped from her lips as she rolled over and glared at the offending object that had caused her to fall, only to see that interesting book she had seen a few days ago.

_Time and Relative Dimension in Space _glimmered darkly in the library and gingerly, Hermione clutched the book. Once again, she examined the cover and was instantly drawn to the book. It might be the magic that was running in her blood, but Hermione had this feeling that this book might be magical, too.

"Oi."

Hermione flinched. The book slipped off from her fingers and landed with a loud thud on the floor. She looked up and almost scowled upon seeing Edmund.

He gave her a strange look. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, frowning.

The brunette slowly stood up and inconspicuously kicked the book under the bookshelf. "I fell," she sheepishly declared. "Clumsy ol' me."

He raised an eyebrow and for a full minute, he inspected her whole form. "Anyway, Peter's asking for us now," he said, turning his face away from her as he started to walk towards the door. "Apparently, it's tea time already."

Hermione looked longingly at the book she hid and sighed. "All right," she answered and followed Edmund out of his personal library.

* * *

"Are you really sure about this, Peter?" Caspian asked, the worry on his face evident. Susan, mirroring the expression on his husband, clutched Caspian's arm and also stared at Peter.

"Cair Paravel needs us," the queen whispered, extending her free hand to hold Peter's hand. "I'm sure that our honeymoon can wait."

Peter looked as if Susan had said the most ridiculous thing in the whole world. "Nonsense," he exclaimed, giving the trunk he was holding to Caspian. "A prophecy should not be a reason to stifle the happiness of people. You're _married_. The next best thing that the two of you could do is to go have some vacation."

Susan looked fondly at her older brother and enveloped him into a big hug. "We'll be back soon," she said, kissing his cheek. "Just take care and… and _be careful_, for the love of Aslan. Be careful you lot."

"I should be telling you the same," Peter shot back, smiling at Susan. "There are still rebels around, you know." Peter's eyes landed on Caspian, and with a hint of warning in his voice, he added, "And do take care of my sister, Caspian. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Caspian grinned. Susan smiled at him and then went back to his side. She held his hand and after both of them bid their goodbyes, they both left Cair Paravel on a carriage.

Another door opened and in came Edmund with Lucy and Hermione in tow.

"They really left?" Edmund asked, the worry evident on his face. Peter nodded and the younger king sighed. "But Peter – "

"_Ed_," Peter said with great emphasis, his eyes landing meaningfully on Hermione. The brunette, surprised that he had looked at her, looked at Lucy in confusion. The said queen, on the other hand, smiled reassuringly at Hermione, although the brunette could detect something mysterious in the eyes of Lucy.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Edmund," Lucy assured him, coming over to his side to wrap an arm around his torso. "Don't be such a worrywart."

Edmund was about to protest but Lucy gave him a warning look. "Right, a worrywart," he said with a sigh.

Hermione stared at the Pevensies thoughtfully and wondered what made them wear such blatant worry on their faces.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the castle and was greeted by a cold and comforting breeze. She tightened the cloak wrapped around her form and ventured into the garden of Cair Paravel.

She had been meaning to visit it for days now but things inside the castle had been quite busy; she always found herself preoccupied and unavailable.

Hermione had been to the garden a few times before but she never really had the chance to admire its beauty. The gardens in Hogwarts were full of exotic plants, especially in the greenhouses of Professor Sprout. She was sure that in this world, there would be some plants that she had never seen before.

The dry leaves crunched underneath her feet. Hermione could distinctively hear the crickets and cicadas in the trees. Lifting her head above, her eyes were mesmerized by the black velvet in the heavens, dotted with twinkling stars and the ever-beautiful moon.

The night was calm and Hermione could not wait to admire the beauty it brought as soon as she arrived at the garden.

She spotted a small gazebo at the very heart of the garden and instantly walked towards it. But as she neared it, she saw a silhouette of a person. Hermione slowed down her steps and soon made out the shape of King Edmund, seated on one of the chairs inside the gazebo.

He seemed to have heard footsteps for he looked at her direction. His eyes instantly met hers and, to Hermione's utter surprise, he smirked disbelievingly.

"Why do you always have this knack of ruining my peaceful moments?" he asked with even a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Hermione backpedalled and stared at the king in caution. "Who are you and what have you done to King Edmund?" she asked aloud.

The king sighed and tilted his head up, the back of his head resting against the backrest of his chair. "It's a peaceful night," he told her softly. "I'm not really in the mood to quarrel with you today, Miss Hermione."

The brunette blinked at him thoughtfully and finally decided to step inside the gazebo. She looked at him, waited for his protest, but none came. Cautiously, Hermione sat down on the chair opposite his. As soon as her eyes left him, they wandered all throughout the whole garden and instantly, Hermione felt at peace.

"You're quite baffling, you know," Edmund suddenly said, breaking the peaceful silence.

It took Hermione almost a full minute to tear her eyes away from the beautiful surroundings around her. Her eyes landed on Edmund and she was surprised to see that he was surveying her intently. "Baffling? How so, your majesty?" she asked.

He shrugged and played at the hem of his clothes. "I don't know… it's been a _month _now," he pointed out.

"And your point is?"

"I think it is a fine time to put your plan into action now," he said aloud.

Hermione, unable to help it, laughed softly in the night.

"What's so funny?" he shot back, a hint of frown now growing on his face.

"You still believe in that ulterior motive mumbo jumbo, don't you?" she asked, shaking her head. "Like what you've said, it's been a _month_ now. I think I've proven myself well now."

Her statement was met with silence and, in Hermione's opinion, his keen eyes seemed to scrutinize her more. To her horror, her cheeks grew a little hot due to his rapt attention and it took all of her willpower not to break her gaze. She thanked Merlin for the dark night, for he was not able to clearly see her face that night.

"_Still_," he exclaimed, obvious conflict on his face. "I… I can't believe that my siblings took a great liking on you. _Especially _Peter. Oh, especially that blasted bloke."

Hermione grinned and leaned a little closer to the king opposite her. "Oh, right, want to know my ulterior motive?" she asked him so softly, looking as if she was about to share a very important secret to him.

The king opposite her raised an eyebrow at her sudden declaration.

"I plan to seduce the High King, smuggle all of your treasures, and then flee Narnia forever and ever," she said, a joking smile shown on her face.

King Edmund, on the other hand, was frowning. "That's not funny," he shot back. "Not at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of sense of humor. "Merlin, I was joking!" she exclaimed.

His face scrunched up, questioning. "Who's Merlin?" he asked.

The brunette her bottom lip and looked away from him. "I dunno… probably a dog I used to own, which I have no recollection whatsoever?" she asked aloud, not really having the heart to think of a brilliant excuse now.

"You exclaim the name of your dog you cannot remember when you're frustrated?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. And Hermione, unable to help it, softly chuckled.

"Yes, I do," she said, grinning at the bemused king.

Edmund shook his head, disbelieving of the young woman sitting across from him. "You… you, Miss, are an enigma," he shot back.

Hermione shrugged. "Thank you," she said. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"But really, _who are you_?" he asked.

"I told you I - "

"No, don't give me that rubbish," he said, shaking his head. "I've told you countless times already that I know there's something more to you than a mere girl who one day just forgot everything about her."

Hermione scrutinized him intently, mentally amazed that he once again had proven to her that he was far too perceptive for her own liking. "You know," she said, refusing to answer his question, "your title as the _Just _seems erroneous, seeing the unfair judgment that you have over my whole identity."

The disappointment on his face was obvious when Hermione did not answer his question. But then, it dissipated away when he shrugged and shifted on his seat. "If we meet under normal circumstances, I'm sure I'll be glad to know more about you, Miss Hermione. We can be bosom friends in the whole universe, for all I care. But then again, this isn't a 'normal circumstance'."

The king then slowly stood up from his seat and bowed down in courtesy. "I'll be leaving you now," he said. "Goodnight."

He turned around and walked away from the gazebo, unaware that Hermione's eyes followed him until he disappeared inside the castle.

At that time, Hermione thought of the possible reasons for Edmund's unwanted hostility.

In the end, she came up with nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter nine! How'd you like it? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Just a little trivia - the Gentle Meadows scene where they were playing cricket was loosely inspired by the cricket scene in the movie "Becoming Jane", which by the way I thoroughly loved :D**

**Good Merlin, it's the first week after my graduation and I am insanely bored. I've downloaded so many movies and TV series but I haven't started watching any of them yet. I just finished watching "Merlin" a few days ago and I'm still reeling with everything that had happened in Series 4. So yes, I'm still not ready to move on, that's why. **

**Speaking of "Merlin", I have this wild idea of having a HP and Merlin crossover. Actually, it's still Dramione and I'm still working on with the plot. Well, truth be told, everything is still stored in my mind and after I've finally decided to pursue this, then I will write down the complete outline of everything. Of course, your opinion counts. Besides, I'm still working on my other Dramione so there. **

**Anyway, I think that's it for now. Until next Monday, my dear readers!**

**With love,**

**WickedlyAwesomeMe :D **


	10. Narnian Fair

**Disclaimer: I see London, I see France. I see policemen-waiting-outside-my-house-when-I-claim-I'm-JK Rowling-and-CS Lewis. So yeah, lol, Harry Potter and Narnia are sadly not mine.**

* * *

**A/N: So, it's Monday again! Yes, well, I think I won't put a long author's note at the beginning of a chapter because I know some people tend to skip this part and immediately read the story. So, read and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Narnian Fair**

* * *

The moment Lucy walked inside his study room, that _look _present on her face, Peter knew that his youngest sister was up to something again.

"What is it now?" Peter asked with a sigh and Lucy stared back at him innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, Pete?" she asked, sitting comfortably on the armrest of Peter's chair. "I just came here to ask if you want tea and crumpets."

"Right," he said, a small smile tugging on his face. "But _really_, what is it that you want? I don't have the whole day, Lu. I do have a meeting with some of the country leaders a few minutes from now."

Lucy shifted on her seat and stared into Peter's eyes. "There's a Narnian fair today," she stated slowly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "And?"

His sister held both of his hands and looked at him beseechingly. "May I go?" she begged. Peter guessed that if she were not sitting right now, she would have been shameless and, dare he say it, desperate enough to kneel and profusely beg. "Please, Peter? I heard there's a new perfume that they're going to sell in the fair now and I really, _really _wish to seek for it myself."

"No," was his blatant reply, his expression not changing one bit.

Lucy pouted and that did not even change his mind. Under normal circumstances, he would have let her without a single thought whatsoever. But what had happened a month ago in the forest before served as a learning for Peter. He almost lost his sister and he did not want that to happen again.

"Why not?" she asked. "You used to allow me before."

Peter sighed and turned back on his documents. "You know why, Lucy," he said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "It's a little dangerous to venture outside the gates of Cair Paravel. Especially for you, because you're a queen and the rebelling Telmarines would instantly swarm around you."

"That's preposterous, Peter! I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you very much," she said with a huff. Upon seeing the pointed look of her brother, she scowled. "Well, what happened before was a first, Peter. I'll make sure to be more careful now."

"No," he repeated, this time with obvious finality in his voice. "Don't make me repeat myself, Lucy."

To his utter surprise, his sister stopped her persistence. It had astonished him, of course, because he knew that Lucy was one stubborn girl. She would do anything in her power to make things her way.

"Oh, what a bother," she exclaimed aloud, slowly standing up and making a move to leave. "What should I do? I promised dear _Hermione _to bring her to this Narnian fair."

Peter perked up upon hearing Hermione's name. Unbeknownst to him, a small smirk was now seen on Lucy's face.

"Oh, poor girl. I bet she'll be crushed if she heard that High King Peter refused to allow us to go to the Narnian fair now," she continued, her steps towards the front door slow and even patient. "I guess she'll just spend the whole day lazing around the castle, with nothing to do, and a little sore she's not able to see for the first time a Narnian fair. Goodness, I can already imagine the disappointment in her face."

The High King bit his bottom lip and abruptly stood up. "Hold on!" he exclaimed. Lucy stopped and turned around, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

Peter scowled at the knowing smile on her face. In spite of himself, he blushed a deep scarlet. "Oh, all right," he finally answered, followed by a defeated sigh. "But you must go out incognito. And I'll assign some guards to trail both you and Hermione." His cheeks darkened and he refused to meet Lucy's eyes. "Just" – he paused and coughed – "tell Her-Hermione to have fun."

"Thanks, Pete!" Lucy exclaimed, now clutching the doorknob. "You're the best!"

As soon as Lucy was gone, Peter slumped back down on his seat and sighed, believing that for the very first time, he had gone insanely mad.

* * *

The moment Lucy entered the kitchens, with that _look _on her face, Hermione knew that Lucy was up to something again.

"Hermione!" the happy queen exclaimed. "There's a Narnian fair outside and I'll be happy to tour you around."

Upon hearing the phrase "Narnian fair", Hermione's warm, brown eyes lit up. "A fair?" she asked, almost breathless. A wide smile appeared on her face and she was unable to contain her happiness. "Oh, I've been wanting to see one but…" Her smile faltered. "Does your brother know about this? I'm sure what had happened to you a few weeks ago had somehow served as a reason for High King Peter to disallow you from going outside now."

Lucy winked, a mysterious look settling on her face. "Don't worry about that," she said, holding both of Hermione's hands. "I've solved that little problem and it's all thanks to _you_."

"Me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Anyway," the young queen said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her out of the kitchen. "Come on. I must change my clothes first before we go outside."

Hermione turned her head around and bid Babbity and Glendolly goodbye, knowing that any form of resistance was futile.

* * *

"It's… wonderful," Hermione said, at awe and almost breathless. She looked around and saw various booths and stalls that were never seen during normal days in Narnia. A few children, both creatures and humans alike, were seen playing all over the streets. A few merchants were seen endorsing different kinds of products; some looked very peculiar for Hermione. There were street dancers prancing around and some of the townspeople joined.

"It sure is," Lucy said.

Hermione looked at the queen and smiled. Lucy had worn a peasant's dress, which was ordered by her older brother. A hooded cloak covered the queen's form so that no one would recognize her. Looking behind her, Hermione spied some Narnian guards, also dressed casually so as not to be obvious in the crowd.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the hairs at the back of her neck standing up. She whipped around, trying to look for some stranger staring at her, but saw none. She rubbed the back of her neck and frowned, a little confused of the instinct that had happened on her body.

"Come on," the younger of the two said, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Let's look around."

* * *

"Good Lord, this must be the best Narnian fair I've ever been to," Lucy exclaimed.

She and Hermione decided to rest in one of the Narnian food stalls and take a break. Currently, Lucy was licking her strawberry-flavored ice cream while Hermione was sipping her iced tea.

Their table was filled with products, ranging from perfumes, to gloves, to parchments. Some of them were for Hermione, who reluctantly but at the same time gratefully received them. Most of them were Lucy's, though, who bought a lot of things for herself and her siblings.

Touring around with Lucy had served to be tiring for Hermione. She was not really fond of shopping for things, unless she had to shop for books or school supplies. But today proved to be different for she found herself enjoying, too. She and Lucy also played a couple of games and won a couple of prizes.

"I think it's best if – "

There it was again – that feeling that someone was staring at her. Hermione had felt that sensation for quite a few times that day but she always seemed not to put a face on the stranger. Her hand once again rubbed the back of her neck as she looked frantically around, this time quite desperate to locate the owner of the eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Lucy asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, everything's all… right." Her voice faltered as soon as her eyes met a startling pair of grey eyes. The eyes belonged to an old lady and abruptly, Hermione stood up. The old lady stared at her long enough before turning around. "Wait for me here, Lucy."

She took off and ran after the mysterious woman. Lucy called for her name but she did not turn around, afraid that she would lose the mysterious lady.

Finally, the old lady stopped in front of a tent. She gave Hermione a look before striding inside the tent.

A little afraid, Hermione looked from left to right and finally decided to follow inside.

Hermione almost coughed at the thick scent of perfume in the air. Her nose scrunched up and it took all of her willpower not to cover her nose. The tent almost looked too gaudy for her own liking. Silver trinkets and weird contraptions littered the whole tent. Some were hanging on the ceiling, twinkling as they moved and hit the light.

The old lady was located at the very middle of the whole tent, now wearing a glittering cloak over her form. A small crystal ball was seen in front of the old lady, placed snuggly on top of a pillow-like table.

"Sit down," she rasped.

Hermione flinched and cautiously followed the lady's instruction.

There was silence at first and Hermione wondered what the lady might be up to. The old woman's eyes were closed and her hands kept on gliding over the crystal ball.

'_This is ridiculous,' _Hermione thought, slightly scowling. She never believed in this ridiculous mumbo jumbo. She always thought that Divination is for those less intellectual beings who believed in destiny and fate instead of reason and knowledge. _'I must be mad to follow this stranger inside a strange-looking tent.'_

"I will be telling you your fortune, Hermione Granger," the old lady rasped, her eyes still closed.

Hermione gasped aloud, her eyes widening in sheer horror and disbelief. "H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered, involuntarily scooting a little to the back.

Her eyes snapped open, her grey eyes instantly focusing on the brunette's form. "I've been expecting you, Hermione Granger," she continued. "Every day and every night, I've always known you will arrive here."

The brunette leaned closer to the lady. "You know how I arrived here in Narnia?" she softly asked, afraid that someone might overhear.

"But, oh, how your arrival will cause another great war," the old lady declared softly, her grey eyes not leaving Hermione's. "A great war, Hermione Granger. Prepare and be brave."

"A great war?" Hermione asked, feeling a little panicked and afraid. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, the old lady convulsed on her seat. Hermione shrieked in surprise when the lady's head lolled, her eyes once again tightly shut.

"Are you quite all right?" Hermione asked, slightly leaning closer when suddenly, the lady's eyes flew open. But instead of the grey eyes she had before, her eyes were a startling shade of white.

Hermione moved back in fear, her hand instinctively clutching her wand inside her pocket.

"_Betrayal by the most unlikely_," the old lady muttered, her voice deep and icy, different from the voice she sported a while ago. A few more gibberish escaped from the lady's mouth; words that never made sense to the brunette. "_The Ice will be back. Fire against Ice. Until then, beware. Beware. Beware. Beware. Beware._"

"Are you all right?" she repeated once again. The lady kept on murmuring the word "Beware" again and again and it somehow triggered a memory Hermione had a few days ago.

"Miss?" Hermione cried, now standing up. She moved slightly closer to the lady and flinched when she convulsed again. "What's happening?" Hermione's hand touched the old lady's withered one and instantly, blinding pain and indescribable coldness seeped into Hermione's body.

An icy, almost inhumane voice was heard all throughout the tent, mingled with Hermione's pained and terrified ones.

And then, everything turned black.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she swore that her head would explode. The lights in her bedchamber seemed unbearably bright and not even her comfortable and soft bed and pillows did nothing to alleviate her headache.

A groan escaped from her mouth as she shifted on her bed. A loud cry from the room resounded around and Hermione flinched. She involuntarily growled in annoyance. Loud footsteps echoed against the stone floor and soon, a shadow was looming over her form.

Hermione, with squinted eyes, tried to make out the shape of the person hovering above her. A pale Queen Lucy materialized in front of her and once again, a pained groan escaped from her lips.

"Oh, thank Aslan, you're finally awake!" Lucy cried, her eyes strangely glossy and red.

"Wh-what happened?" Hermione rasped, her voice sore and scratchy because it had been unused. Lucy immediately gave a cool glass of water to Hermione, who gladly accepted it and gulped down its contents.

"Nobody knows," the queen said, placing a pillow behind Hermione's back. "Not even the Narnian Healer. You've been unconscious for three days, Hermione. _Three days_ and even though the Narnian Healer said nothing was wrong with you, you still haven't woken up and _oh, _how agonizing those three days were."

Hermione's eyebrows slightly knitted together. "Hold on," she said. "Three days? I've been unconscious for three days?"

Lucy merely nodded. "You've given us quite a scare," she accused, a small tear escaping from her eye and trailing down her cheek. "We thought you wouldn't, you know, _make it_. The mere fact that you're breathing made us think that you're going to be okay."

"Merlin, three days," Hermione said, clutching her head. The headache was slightly subsiding now. It was strange, though, that she felt incredibly weak.

"Who's Merlin?" Lucy asked.

Hermione softly chuckled, remembering King Edmund asking the same question to her. "Just probably a dog I used to own without any recollection whatsoever," Hermione lied.

Lucy shook her head to clear her muddle thoughts. "Anyway," the queen said. "What _really _happened? I was surprised when you ran away from me and just… you know… _poofed_."

The brunette chuckled. "Poofed?" she asked.

"Oh, don't laugh now," Lucy said with a scowl. "Because you made me worry, you have no right to laugh at me today."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, it took us the whole _bloody _day to search for you, Hermione," the queen elaborated. "Peter even ordered a group of soldiers to peruse the whole city and its outskirts. Reepicheep found you a few hours after twilight and you were unconscious already."

The older of the two ran a hand through her face. "Was there a tent or an old lady?" Hermione asked. Like what she had initially suspected, Lucy shook her head.

"None," the queen said. "In fact, they found you somewhere far from the fair itself." Lucy sat down beside Hermione and held her hand. "Who was this old lady, Hermione?"

Disappointed and tired, Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Lucy," she said. "I don't know."

'_And I'll do everything to find out who she is,' _Hermione swore mentally as she squeezed Lucy's hand.

* * *

It took exactly a whole day for Hermione to regain back her energy. Peter had visited her quite a lot of times during that day and she was thankfully that they were quick ones. Her headache was still present for the whole day. It had surprised her one time when even Edmund had stopped by to check how she was feeling. But, of course, visiting her always meant something _more_.

"_What shenanigans are you on about now?" _he had asked upon his arrival. Hermione had merely rolled her eyes at him and with one last piercing look from him, he turned around and left her bedchamber.

During that day, too, Hermione mused about what had transpired between her and the old lady. It was obvious that there was something magical about the lady. She had this feeling that what she had spouted to her as soon as her eyes turned a horrifying shade of white was something akin to a prophecy. Hermione had decided to soon seek for the mysterious lady because she felt that maybe, just _maybe_, this old lady would be able to help her to go back to her real world.

For now, Hermione knew she had to research more, which brought her to her current problem: asking permission from King Edmund. It was not exactly a pleasant thing to do, seeing that he disliked her and she disliked him in return. But there was a book in his library that caught her attention and she had been itching for days to read it.

Hence, here she was, in front of Edmund while the said king was looking at her a little impatiently.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione begrudgingly swallowed, a small frown now forming on her face. _'Where is Peter or Lucy when I need them?' _she asked herself. She tucked a stray strand behind her ear and then lifted her chin confidently. Edmund sneered at her little act of confidence but did not comment about it any further.

"I'm asking permission to use your library once again, your highness," Hermione said.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Do you want me to tell you about plotting evil plans again?" she asked, prompting him to glare. "I want to further research in your library, King Edmund."

"Why not Susan's?"

"_Because_," she claimed in slight exasperation, "your library is by far more informative that Queen Susan's. You might not know it but I'll probably be able to find a book about getting back my memory. Before you even know it, my memories will be back and I'll be out of this castle and maybe even Narnia. Isn't that what you've been coveting the most?"

He glared and scrutinized her intently. "_Fine_," he finally spat. "But do know that I'll be in my library for the whole day. So, if you do any funny businesses…"

"I understand," she said, sighing afterwards.

Edmund glared warningly one last time before turning around and striding away. Hermione followed in silence, leaving a good distance between the two of them.

It was an awkward walk, especially because she could notice how tensed the king in front of her was.

'_Maybe he did not like the idea that I'm walking behind him,' _she said with a small smirk. _'I might pull a dagger or something.' _

"Worrywart," she said.

"What?" Edmund asked, looking behind.

Hermione just merely smiled. "Nothing," she said.

He stared at her in suspicion before resuming his walk.

They finally arrived in his personal library. The relieved sigh he released was not left unnoticed by Hermione. She had to suppress a laugh and was only able to release it when they went their separate ways.

Edmund's paranoia was astounding. She also begrudgingly admitted that it was ridiculously adorable. But then again, he was a king of a wonderful country. It must have been normal for him to constantly worry over things, sometimes trivial, so as to avoid mistakes and possible casualties.

"Mad-Eye Moody will be so proud of him," Hermione said aloud, walking softly towards the back of the library. "The boy sure knows how to be constantly vigilant."

She finally reached the bookshelf where she hid the book. Hermione fell on all fours and groped underneath. Her fingers bumped against the hardbound body of the book and relieved that it was still there, Hermione smiled. She pulled the book, brushed off the dust that had formed on top of the book.

Hermione immediately walked towards the nearest table and started to read.

* * *

"Bloody hell," she grumbled under her breath, glaring at the _Time and Relative Dimension in Space_, annoyed that it did not provide anything related to her problem. All it offered were things above time travelling and basically anything about the concept of Time.

She couldn't deny that this Rose Pond had clever insights about time and its importance, though.

"_Time, as we all know, is one of the most enigmatic topics in the whole universe. Certain people, both Muggle and magical alike, had given their own ideas and theories about Time. Albert Einstein, a genius, Muggle scientist, claimed that Time is relative, as opposed to Sir Isaac Newton's (another Muggle scientist) claim of Time being absolute. _

_Einstein believes that the past, present, and future occur simultaneously. The separation of the three is merely an illusion; something that is mostly taught both in the Muggle and Wizarding World. With the proper, so-called technology, such as the Muggle spaceship, a person riding it can experience a few weeks or months while a person outside the spaceship can only experience a few seconds or minutes. The condition, though, was that the person riding the spaceship must travel near the speed of light." _

A yawn escaped from Hermione's lips as she shifted on her seat, going over a few more pages. They're mostly about Time and Albert Einstein's theory of relativity, which Hermione had known already, seeing that she read quite a few things about it during her summer before fifth year.

What made her quite happy and interested, though, was that as the book progressed, it proved that it was really a magical book from _her _world. The author, Rose Pond, had proven to be a witch since she knew so many things about the Wizarding World. This fact was one important reason why Hermione could not stop reading this book.

Her eyes almost bulged when Dumbledore's name, her deceased Headmaster, was then mentioned in the book.

"… _Albus Dumbledore believes that Einstein's theory of relativity is quite true and had added a few things about it himself. In relation with Death, Time can be prolonged. This claim of his was scorned by a few critics at first, but upon the invention of the Sorcerer's Stone by Nicholas Flamel, Dumbledore's good friend, his theory was proven right." _

A few more facts about Time followed afterwards. Hermione had closed her eyes for a while to rest them. The so-called 'information overload' was currently happening to her and she swore that if she were to read a few more pages today, her mind would explode.

'_Harry and Ron will be alarmed,' _she fondly thought with a sad smile. She already guessed that they would demand where she had brought their real Hermione, seeing that she finally claimed that she was tired of reading.

Hermione reckoned that the facts about different universes would be revealed a few chapters more. Hermione wished to skip some chapters but she was afraid she'd leave essential details behind.

"Oi," Edmund suddenly said, walking closer to her table.

She instinctively hid the book underneath the impossible layers of her skirt and stood up. "Yes?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned her whole self. "Peter's asking for our presence already. It's time for afternoon tea," he said.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "All right," she said. "But I must go to my room first to freshen up. Tell High King Peter that I'll be there soon."

Edmund slowly nodded his head and watched as Hermione walked out of his library.

As soon as she was outside, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, the book she had "borrowed" from Edmund's library now tightly clutched in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter ten! Ooh, who is this mysterious old lady, eh? How'd you like the chapter, though? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Well, I'm a practicing Catholic and we celebrate this so-called "Holy Week". I'm kind of cutting the hours of my time in front of my laptop and mind you, it's a little hard. Starting today, I kind of promised myself to give up Facebook and Tumblr until Sunda. So yeah, let the sacrifice begin. Don't worry, I'll still post the next chapter on the Friday. **

**So, I noticed that one reviewer already had a guess who would betray Narnia in the future, which was stated in the revealed prophecy. Any speculations or guesses? I would love to read all of them but of course, I won't answer any guesses at all. I just wanted to read it. That's why. **

**Okay, so I've finally decided to write a Merlin/Hermione story. You know, the BBC TV series. Ugh, I think I'm starting to get fond of all this crossover things. I'm still making the outline, though, and I'm at the first half of the story. So far, I think it's getting quite good. I must warn those who want to read it that it will be filled with the "Merlin" TV series spoilers; hence, I suggest you watch the whole series. Probably, we can fangirl about it before the fifth series arrives XD UGH, so yeah, my love for this specific British series grew and grew each day. How can I help it? I'm always fascinated with this whole fantasy and magic stuff. One proof is my obsession with the HP series and Dramione. "Merlin" is a little like Harry Potter because of the magic and all, only it was set during the medieval times. So yes, I greatly recommend it to those who have nothing to do anymore. **

**That's it for now! Again, review!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	11. Alone with Edmund Pevensie: Part I

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is not mine :D **

* * *

**A/N: So yes, it's Friday so I update today! **

**Now, my lovely readers, I present to all of you, chapter eleven of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Do review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Alone with Edmund Pevensie: Part I**

* * *

"Peter, what is it?" Lucy asked, obviously alarmed, when his brother suddenly turned pale.

Hermione thoughtfully looked at the High King. His meal was now left untouched as Peter's face grew paler, his eyes skimming down on the letter that he was holding now.

"What is it, Pete?" Edmund asked this time.

Peter finally finished reading the letter and looked from one of his siblings to the others. "Susan and Caspian were caught by the rebelling Telmarines," he declared with an exhausted sigh.

"WHAT?" Edmund exclaimed at the same time Lucy closed her mouth with her right hand to suppress a gasp.

"No, no, they're fine," the High King said distractedly. He neatly placed the parchment on the table and smoothed its creases, which formed after he had held it none-too-gently. "They were able to escape and are now hiding with a Centaur in the country of Archenland. They're safe, thank Aslan. But… but Caspian's badly injured." He shifted on his seat and looked at his younger sister. "Lucy, Susan's begging you to bring your healing potion. I-I think if we did not go there as soon as possible, Caspian will not be able to make it."

"I'll gladly go, Peter," Lucy said with so much determination but it was dampened by the tremor in her voice. "I'll go and be ready now."

Peter sighed. "I'll come with you," he declared. "God knows what might happen to you if I left you alone with selected soldiers. I must be with you just to keep my mind at peace."

"I'll come, too," Edmund offered but Peter vigorously shook his head.

"No, you stay here, Ed," he said. "I thought of sending you with Lucy instead but I have some important matters to discuss with the King of Archenland. Stay here and take my place for now. Govern over Narnia and make sure that nothing will happen with our people."

Edmund nodded his head and also determinedly held Lucy's hand. "You'll all be fine," he assured the now trembling queen. "I'm sure Caspian will be able to make it."

They all just hoped that Edmund was right.

* * *

"Queen Lucy?" Hermione whispered, opening the queen's door and peeking inside. The said queen was sitting quietly on her bed, her eyes staring blearily into nothing. Her face was an alarming shade of white and it had prompted Hermione to move inside without even waiting for permission from the young queen. "Queen Lucy, are you all right?"

Lucy's eyes slowly landed on Hermione's warm, brown ones and the brunette was struck with the fact that the usual happy twinkle in her eyes was gone. It was replaced by deep worry and unadulterated fear. Hermione, not knowing what to do, gathered the queen into her arms.

"Shh… everything's going to be all right," Hermione comforted, patting Lucy's back as the young girl started to softly cry.

"W-what if Caspian d-didn't make it?" Lucy blubbered and buried her head deeper into the nape of her neck. "T-they just got married, Hermione. Oh, poor Susan. Poor, p-poor Susan."

"He'll be fine," Hermione assured, pulling the queen up into a standing position. Lucy's knees were a little wobbly because of overwhelming fright and the brunette tried her very best to wipe away the tears that were continuously streaming down her eyes. "Listen to me, Lucy. King Caspian will be fine. I bet Queen Susan's undergoing a very difficult time right now and I think it is best if you showed her that you're strong and hopeful. You have your healing potion, yes? Arrive safely and I'm sure King Caspian will be able to make it."

Lucy sniffed and showed a determined face. She hastily wiped away her tears and nodded. "Thanks," she said, giving Hermione a watery smile. "I guess I just lost it for a while."

Hermione smiled and clutched Lucy's hand. Her other free hand grabbed for Lucy's small trunk and together, they descended down to the throne room.

Peter and Edmund were talking seriously in hushed tones when the two young ladies arrived. Upon seeing the dried tearstains on Lucy's face, Peter walked forward and wrapped a possessive arm over her shoulder, wordlessly assuring her that everything would be all right.

"Keep in mind what I told you, Edmund," Peter said, nodding seriously at his brother. Edmund wordlessly nodded back. "I promise to send a letter before midnight tomorrow. If twenty minutes after midnight passed and still there's no letter from me, I'm giving you the permission to gather your own troop and follow us to Archenland."

"Be careful," Hermione voiced aloud. Peter's eyes landed on the brunette's form and for the first time that night, the king gently smiled.

"We'll be back soon," he swore, stepping forward and clutching her hand. Hermione's cheeks grew red when the High King bent down and kissed her knuckles, squeezing it with his unspoken promise before he finally let go of it.

Lucy launched herself into Edmund's arms and hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself," Lucy warned, tears once again forming at the corner of her eyes. "You're a bloody worrywart and I don't want you to kill yourself with too much worry, Edmund."

In spite of himself, the just king softly chuckled and tightly squeezed his sister. "Please come back safely," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. Lucy completely pulled herself away from Edmund and went back to Peter's side.

Soon, Peter, Lucy, and some of the great soldiers of Narnia left for Archenland.

* * *

The tension in the castle grew thick the very next day. So _thick _that Hermione already felt suffocated by it. It did not help that King Edmund was obviously worrying himself. Like now. Even though Lucy was gone for a while, Hermione still chose to eat meals with the king.

He ignored her all the time. Hermione did not find anything wrong about it. In fact, she basked under the silence that always seemed to form whenever she accompanied him.

One reason why she stuck with his side for the whole day was probably because she took it upon herself to look after the king. Although she did not exactly like him, Hermione knew that she would be doing Peter and Lucy a favour if she looked after the substitute High King of Narnia now. That, and because for some strange reason, sticking with him had somehow kept her sane during this tense and dangerous time.

"Eat," Hermione finally announced after almost half an hour of watching King Edmund playing with his food.

Blinking, the just king looked at Hermione. She almost smiled when a surprised look appeared on his face, guessing that he had not noticed her presence at all. "What?" he asked, a little distracted.

"Eat, your highness," she said, gesturing at his plate. "A little nourishment in your body will do you some good."

He glared. "Don't tell me what to do," he snarled, but Hermione was unfazed. His temper was excusable for her today and she knew that being mad at him too wouldn't help the both of them.

"_Please_," she finally whispered, softening her face upon properly seeing the fear and worry on his face. "For your siblings."

He stared at her for a while, his face now void of any emotions.

And then, wordlessly, he lifted his fork and started to eat.

* * *

They were in the Throne Room now. Dinner had ended and Edmund decided to go to the Throne Room and sit on his own throne. Hermione followed without putting much thought in it and was now seated on the stone floor, her chin resting on her right palm.

Her eyes hadn't left Edmund's form ever since they arrived and she was starting to notice that he was becoming uncomfortable under her gaze.

To prove her guess, the said king now glared down at the lady-in-waiting and said, "Stop staring at me. It's getting annoying now."

"Sorry," she said, shifting her gaze away from the king. Her eyes landed on the nearby intricate vase displayed at the far left of the room.

A few seconds after, her eyes were once again latched onto the king's form. Hermione couldn't help it, although she had no idea why she kept on doing it. The king had ordered her a few more times to look away from him but once again, her eyes would land back on his form.

Soon, he stopped ordering her to look away. In fact, her presence seemed to be becoming more and more insignificant as time ticked away.

An hour and thirty minutes was left 'til midnight and still, there was no letter from Peter.

* * *

Her eyes were drooping close but she willed them to stay open. Sleep was beckoning and it somehow made Hermione ashamed that despite this very important and dangerous time, she was allowing sleep to call her.

She shifted on the cold floor, already feeling uncomfortable. Her bottom was already sore and she shot a longing look at the obvious comfortable throne of Lucy.

An hour already passed but still, Peter had not sent a letter. Edmund was already pacing in front of the thrones and for the whole hour, he did not notice Hermione. The brunette did not really mind, though. She'd rather have a silenced Edmund than a volcanic Edmund for now. Her mind, body and soul were too disoriented and exhausted to fight against the wrathful king.

"Ten _damn _more minutes and I'm following you, Peter!" Edmund suddenly exclaimed. Hermione jolted and scowled, her bottom growing more painful due to the sudden pressure she had exerted on it.

"That's it, Edmund Pevensie," Hermione exclaimed in exasperation, slowly standing up on her feet. "I've had enough."

Edmund's eyes landed on her, surprise written all over his face. "You're still here?" he asked with a loud gasp.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hermione snarled, rolling her eyes. She took a few steps forward, her heels loudly hitting the stone floor. "Dear Merlin above, there's still thirty minutes left and calming down for a bit wouldn't hurt, you know."

"Calming down? CALMING DOWN? Are you out of your mind?" Edmund exclaimed, also in exasperation. "There's thirty minutes left and still there's no - excuse me for the next word that I'm going to use - _fucking _letter and I'm slowly growing insane with - another curse word ahead – _fucking _worry." He stomped towards his throne and plopped down, a huge scowl now plastered on his face. "And why are you exclaiming the name of your dog again?"

Hermione stared at him disbelievingly. A full minute passed, just her staring at him, when suddenly a chuckle escaped from her lips.

Edmund looked deeply affronted. "Pardon me, but did I just hear you laugh?" he snarled.

More chuckles escaped from her lips and Hermione covered her mouth, trying to stifle them.

"Are you laughing at me?" he barked, once again standing from his throne.

"S-sorry," she said, although tears of mirth were already forming at the corner of her eyes. "You're just…"

He scowled. "_What_?" he asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

A few more giggles escaped from her lips. "F-funny," she said, now clutching her stomach.

"_WHAT_?" he demanded, his face now red with fury.

Hermione had calmed down and smiled at the still fuming king. Now with a gentle smile, she approached him closer until she was a few feet away from him. "See, for a full minute, you've forgotten your siblings," she softly said. "I bet for that whole minute, you've forgotten the worry that you were feeling a while ago."

Edmund was about to protest, his mouth already ready to retort something back, but her words suddenly sunk in and he was quietened. Hermione's smug face came into view and he frowned, although he did not say anything at all.

Begrudgingly, the king thought what she said was actually right.

Their little conversation was suddenly interrupted when the wooden door opened. Both simultaneously looked at the newcomer, a small Satyr with, to their _immense _relief, a letter clutched in his right hand.

"It's a letter from - "

"Peter. Yes, I know," Edmund exclaimed. Running with an almost inhumane speed, he thanked the kind Satyr and ripped the letter open.

Hermione jogged to his side, surprised that he was able to immediately reach the Satyr at such a great distance. Once she arrived beside him, he was done reading already.

And for the first time she had ever met him, King Edmund Pevensie the Just smiled at her.

"They're safe," he declared. "_Caspian's _safe. They arrived just in time and Lucy was able to pour some of her healing potion into Caspian's wound. He's resting now, although still a little weak."

Hermione genuinely smiled up at him and said, "That's good to hear."

* * *

_Dear Edmund,_

_We arrived safely in Susan and Caspian's hiding place. Caspian's fine. We arrived just in time, although his nasty injury had drained all of his energy. Stop worrying now, though. Things are going to be all right. _

_Now, for safety reasons, we decided to stay here for approximately a week more. Susan reckons that there are a few more rebelling Telmarines lurking around, especially because they know that she and Caspian are in the vicinity. Don't worry. Our hiding place is quite secluded. Our soldiers are now scattered all over Archenland to guard us. _

_Take care of yourself and Narnia. Our people need a High King now and I'm giving you that responsibility. _

_Peter_

_P.S. This is a message from Lucy – take care of Hermione or she'll disown you. I concur with her, though. _

Edmund scowled at the postscript for the umpteenth time and tried his very hardest not to crumple it and throw it away. Although the letter brought good news to him, he did not want to admit that the corresponding postscript made him somehow afraid. Lucy always, _always _throws monumental fits; hence, he knew that her warning was nowhere near empty.

He finally walked inside the Dining Room and was surprised to see that the brunette was already seated at her usual place, waiting for him to arrive. He gave her a strange look, which she returned with a confused one. He thought that because she was alone with him, she'd rather choose to eat with her Rabbit friend instead.

The luncheon commenced with slight awkwardness, mainly on his part. Last night was actually one of his weakest moments and this strange and enigmatic girl was able to witness it. One thing he had learned from all of the numerous battles he had been was that the enemies should never see your weak side; else, they'd use them against you. And so, it had alarmed him that he had let his guard down around this suspicious lady.

He must admit, though, that her presence last night had calmed him down. Even the little stunt that she had pulled yesterday was appreciated.

Edmund was growing more and more confused as the young lady spent more time in Cair Paravel. He was so sure that she was hiding something from them; a secret that he must discover soon so as not to jeopardize the safety of his sister and his people.

But now, he was starting to think that she was actually not a bad person at all.

* * *

Hermione terribly missed Lucy's constant presence. She hated to admit it but she also missed Peter's uncomfortable kindness.

Spending time with Edmund Pevensie was painfully hard. Hermione had no idea why she still spent time with him. She could eat meals with Babbity but her feet always directed her to the dining hall. She could skip afternoon tea but she would always find herself in the veranda, sipping tea with an equally tensed king. She could always continue reading the book she had snagged in his library, but she always spent her free time perusing his personal library, the said owner working quietly on his study table.

Hermione probably thought it was because she had seen him at one of his worst. Some motherly instinct in her was triggered and for some strange reason, she wanted to believe that her mere presence would somehow calm him down.

Her thoughts were suddenly halted when a loud knock from her door was heard. Curious, Hermione stood up from her bed and walked slowly to her door. She opened it and gasped in surprise. "Err… yes?" she asked at the obviously discomforted king.

"Go dress up," he ordered, his eyes refusing to meet her brown ones. "We're going for a walk."

She blinked thrice. "Excuse me… _what_?" she asked, willing her eyes to go back at their normal size.

"Just do what I told you to do," he barked, his cheeks now a shade of red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, Hermione did not know.

Hermione stared at him strangely, before saying, "Okay." And then, she slammed the door on his face, almost smirked when he heard his muffled protest, and then went to her wardrobe to change into a simple, nice dress.

* * *

Edmund blamed Lucy for this awkward moment he was currently having with his sister's lady-in-waiting. Lucy had threatened him that he must take care of the brunette and he did not have any idea what to do. Thus, he thought, since he was the king and she was a "newcomer" that it would be _nice _if he were to tour her around Narnia.

Still, even though he knew he was doing something noble, the awkwardness was unbearable. He looked at her at the corner of his eyes and was annoyed to see the calm expression on her face. Her right hand was placed on top of her head, trying to keep her straw hat from flying. Her green dress, which he suspected was Susan's, billowed with the playfully wind.

She was… nice, he must admit. He had seen her sometimes with the Talking Animals and his people and she always acted so gracious and polite. She was quite a beauty, too! No wonder Peter had taken a special liking towards this mysterious girl.

But then again, she was _enigmatic_. She should not be easily trusted. Looks could be deceiving. Even actions could be pretended. Sometimes, Edmund wondered if Hermione was actually acting in pretense or not.

"So, where are we going?" she finally asked, peering at him.

He shrugged, still refusing to stare at her eyes. "Probably the forest," he said. "Yes, the forest. It's nice there."

She hummed in agreement. "Yes, I guess it's nice," she added, her voice strangely soft.

They finally stepped into the clearing of the forest and the silence between them lengthened. Edmund was growing restless already and soon, unable to supress it anymore, he ordered, "Say something."

The brunette looked at him in surprise. "What?" she asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Anything," he said. "Maybe spout more lies about some mumbo jumbo you came up with."

It took him exactly thirty seconds to notice that he was walking alone now. "OI!" he cried, whipping around and saw that Hermione was standing a good distance away from him, her face a furious shade of red. "Why did you stop?" he demanded.

Hermione released a strange sound at the back of her throat and stomped towards him in anger. To Edmund's horror, she slapped him on his face.

"_YOU -_! What did you do that for?" he cried in disbelief, now cradling his smarting cheek.

"You know what?" she exclaimed, her eyes ablaze with anger. "I thought that for a second you finally, _finally _believed that I'm not a bad person. That you finally, _finally _surrendered to the fact that I have no dark 'ulterior motive' as what you fondly call it."

Edmund scoffed. "Then I believe you've misunderstood," he said. "Just because I'm _touring _you around Narnia doesn't necessarily mean that I'm trusting you already, girl-who-claimed-she-lost-all-of-her-memories."

"You… you…" she blubbered in fury. Hermione then released a loud shriek in frustration, turned around, and strode away from him.

* * *

"That infuriating, no-good _imbecile_!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration, stomping away from the king as far as she could. "And he calls himself the 'Just'. HA! It's like calling Bellatrix _sane_."

The brunette huffed and puffed, stomping farther and farther away from him, before finally deciding to take a rest. She sat on one of the fallen logs, her face still sporting a huge scowl, and placed her chin on top of her hand. She removed her straw hat from her hair and placed it none-too-gently on her lap.

She actually thought that this little trip she was having with the "just" king of Narnia was an indication that Edmund had finally trusted her. No, scratch that. Hermione thinks that trusting her immediately after what happened last night seemed very improbable.

'_I thought that at least he accepted that I don't have evil intentions or something,' _she sullenly thought, annoyed that she was proven wrong by his behaviour a while ago.

Hermione thought it was kind of… sweet of him to tour her around Narnia. He was the king and she thought he was being noble and polite when he finally decided to tour her around Narnia since she was a newcomer.

These past few days, Hermione had somehow gotten used to the king's uncalled hostility towards her. _'He did not trust me. __**Fine**__,' _she thought, but her frown deepened in frustration. She was starting to think that with him constantly hovering over her and lurking in the dark, waiting for her to make a mistake so that he could finally have a reason to kick her out from Cair Paravel or Narnia, was starting to infuriate Hermione. She hated it when people misunderstood her but she knew she could only convince Edmund that she has no dark intentions if she revealed her secret to him.

"Still, that doesn't give him the excuse to act like a jerk," she grumbled to herself, now twirling her straw hat with her finger.

A few hours passed when Hermione decided to stand up and look for the exit of the forest. She had taken quite a few steps around when she finally admitted to herself that she was lost.

"Hello?" she cried aloud, looking left to right. A group of crows took flight, startling Hermione. She instantly pulled her wand out from her sleeve, but then she remembered that she could not do magic.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," she hissed, now running wildly around. "King Edmund? Are you around?"

Hermione did not know the reason why she suddenly remembered the remnants of her nightmare a few days ago. And to think that she was back in the forest again.

At normal circumstances (meaning she could use her magic), Hermione would be calm and ready herself against surprising attacks from suspicious beings. But then again, she was defenseless; even a mere dagger or a knife was out of sight. Hence, she bent down, grabbed for the thickest and sharpest branch she could ever find and continued to call for the king's name.

"KING EDMUND!" she exclaimed, whipping her head left and right. A loud groan from a distance resounded in the seemingly empty forest and Hermione involuntarily trembled.

She thought she was hearing things due to her overactive mind, but when the groan was heard again, Hermione knew she was not hallucinating anymore.

"Hello?" she cried, cautiously approaching the source of the sound. Midway, Hermione halted and scowled. _'This seems a little familiar to me,' _she thought, abruptly turning around and stomping away. Hermione knew that if she were to continue approaching, she might put herself into danger.

"He-help," the voice called once again and Hermione froze. The groan was getting louder and the voice awfully sounded familiar.

With a horrified look on her face, Hermione once again turned around and ran towards the source of the voice, only to see King Edmund inside a deep abyss.

"Your majesty!" she exclaimed, noticing the dark substance pooling around the king's body. Hermione bent down and upon closer inspection, she discovered it was blood. "Oh Merlin, y-you're - "

Her words died down when the king blacked out.

* * *

"You're awake," a voice told him from above as Edmund slowly opened his eyes, a huge scowl plastered on his face.

"Oh, yes I am," he grumbled and almost glared when the Narnian Healer, a Centaur, raised an eyebrow.

"You received a nasty concussion on your head, your majesty," the creature continued, unfazed by the sudden hostile look on the king's face. "I apologize but I think it is best if you retire for the day. Without Queen Lucy's healing potion, your injury must heal the normal way."

Edmund sighed and slightly nodded his head. "I understand," he said.

The Centaur bowed down and galloped away, his footsteps almost making King Edmund's head explode.

With a groan, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He could not believe that this had happened to him. Silly accidents like these never happened to him before. He was always alert and ready; accidents rarely happened because he properly planned things.

But apparently, not today. Perhaps it was because of his fury towards a certain bushy-haired brunette that had made him act like a foolish _imbecile_. He admitted that he expected that their little tour around Narnia would end smoothly, seeing that it started as one. But no, their tempers had to rise and clash against each other. And as he watched the brunette run away from him, Edmund knew that touring her was a bad idea after all. Turned out he was right when he suddenly fell into a hole he did not see due to the irrational anger he was feeling that time. And so, here was he, a large patch plastered at the back of his head to stop the bleeding. His head was roaring and almost tearing him apart.

Suddenly, a figure from the corner of the room suddenly moved. Edmund released a small shout of surprise and glared at the sole reason why he was feeling like a mess right now.

"Sorry," she sheepishly said, complete with an apologetic smile. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Y-you," he sputtered, his cheeks now turning into a furious shade of red. "How did you get in here?"

"I've been here all along," she shot back.

Edmund answered with a glare. "Leave," he ordered. "I'm not in the mood to interact with anybody right now."

He heard her release a soft, frustrated sigh and expected that she would follow his order. But then, to his surprise, the brunette pulled a chair closer to his bed and sat down on it.

"Look, before I leave, we must talk," she said, frowning.

"There's nothing to talk about, you infuriating woman," Edmund growled. "I said _leave_."

"Merlin, I'm sorry, okay!" she claimed in exasperation, throwing her arms in the air. "I feel very guilty over this because I ran away and left you. But it was your fault, you know! You made me angry!"

Edmund looked scandalized. "My fault?" he scoffed, glaring at her. "And now you're blaming me?"

"YES!" she bellowed and Edmund flinched back, her scream suddenly hurting his injury. He watched as her face softened, the apologetic look once again back on her face. "Listen. It's plain to see that you dislike me and _trust me_, the feeling is mutual. We both have volcanic tempers that once they clash, disasters will ensue. Like what had happened to you now."

He glared.

"Let's have a deal, okay?" Hermione finally said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Let's be civil to each other. Just for now. You could suspect me for all I care, but for God's sake, let's act civil. Not only for us but for the others around us. You're badly injured because of our fight. I'm afraid that if this continued, others will get hurt, too."

He contemplated her suggestion for a while and thought that she made sense. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he pointedly looked at her and muttered a begrudging, "All right."

She followed his answer with a smile and surprised him when she extended her hand. "Let's seal that with a handshake," she said.

Edmund looked at her hand in hesitation. And then, after a few minutes, he slowly raised his hand and grasped her own, only to retrieve his hand back almost immediately due to an electric surge that had ran through his arm.

"What in Aslan's name - ?"

The chair scraped back beside his head as Hermione abruptly stood up from her seat.

"I'll be leaving now, your majesty," she muttered. She then turned around and left him alone in his room.

Once she was gone, Edmund stared in confusion at his arm. He was _extremely _sure that electricity did surge through his arm.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had felt it, too.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I love it. Hermione's alone with Edmund while the others are away *smirks evilly* So yeah, they finally struck a truce. But, what's this? Electricity? Oh my. Haha, what do you think, though? Tell me in your lovely reviews! **

**So yes, this story is starting to gain more reviewers. Wah, thank you so much! I send all of my love and perhaps even my whole being to all of you, which is creepy, so I return the being thing back. UGH. Okay, okay. I feel a little perky today so excuse whatever weird words I say. **

**Okay, so remember the Merlin/Hermione story I've been shamelessly endorsing in the previous chapters. You know, the HP/BBC Merlin crossover. I finally finished writing the whole outline today, and oh my dear Rowling, I was able to make up fifty-four chapters, including the epilogue, and I CANNOT EVEN. I mean, dear God! Fifty-four chapters! That's the longest story I would have ever made as soon as I finished it. I thoroughly enjoyed coming up with all of the things that will happen in each chapter and, well, I think I just fell in love with Merlin's character more. Mind you, it's very hard to write because I had to research a lot of things about the whole Arthurian legend thing. I'm done writing the first chapter now and moving to the second. UGHHHH, I cannot honestly wait to share this story to all of you. So I promise to finish it before summer starts. Again, as a warning, the story will be filled with so many BBC Merlin spoilers so I suggest you watch the whole series first before reading it :D **

**That's it for now! Again, thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. Thank you also to those who made me their favorite author (Oh, stop it you people :D) and placed me in their alert list. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	12. Alone with Edmund Pevensie: Part II

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I'm still me. **

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter to all of you! :D Anyway, here's chapter twelve of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Please do review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Alone with Edmund Pevensie: Part II**

* * *

Being true to their deal, Hermione and Edmund had been quite civil to each other the next few days. Hermione reckoned it was a struggle, especially on the king's part. She had to admit that it was somehow weird that there were no impolite words coming out from their own mouths every time they interacted.

Meal times had been tolerable. Hermione still sat on her own seat, the one that was farthest from the just king. The youngest male Pevensie did not seem to mind; in fact, Hermione suspected that he was relieved by it.

Hermione actually thought that King Edmund was quite pleasant if he acted civilly to her. During those days, she could finally see a glimpse of the true reason why he was crowned as the just king by Aslan.

They always exchanged a few greeting words whenever they passed each other in the corridors. Sometimes, a slight inclination of the head would suffice. One time, she was caught off-guard when he bestowed her a rare smile as his greeting.

Waiting for the others to come back did not seem such a bad thing at all. Although she terribly missed the valiant Queen Lucy, this actually gave her the free time she desperately wished for to research further about her current predicament.

Hermione spent most of her time in her room now. Since she had the book that she nicked from King Edmund's personal library, she did not deem it necessary anymore to venture off to his library and research more. Most of the time, he was there and Hermione was afraid that he'd snoop around and catch her reading such a mysterious and suspicious book.

The book by this Rose Pond started to get more and more interesting as Hermione progressed. The author's topic started to shift from Time to Space and then to parallel universes.

_Although not yet entirely proven by expert muggles and wizards, I believe that parallel universes exist. One might look at her own reflection on a mirror and behind the said mirror, another person, one that exhibited the exact looks of the original person, might be staring right back at him or her. The person on the other side of the mirror may or may not possess the same characteristics of the person in the original universe. Specific events or situations in their lives might overlap or completely contradict each other. _

_One wizard by the name Odira Finn claimed that he was merely staring at his own reflection on the river when he suddenly toppled inside. When he resurfaced, everything looked the same, except it was not. He said that when he went back home, he was surprised to see that he was married to his enemy, owned a pet kneazle when he was positively allergic to them, and fathered three children when he was supposed to be infertile. He concluded that he was in a different world, a parallel universe. He had explored this different world and discovered a lot of similarities and differences from the original world. He was able to go back, though, when he threw himself back to the same river, almost drowned himself to death and when he resurfaced back, he was back to his own world. _

_Experts say that Mister Finn's claim to have gone to a parallel universe was almost highly improbable. His family and those close with him stated that nothing strange had happened during those days when Mister Finn claimed he had gone to the parallel world. Further diagnosis from St. Mungo's had completely disproved Mister Finn's story when it was revealed that the wizard was suffering from mild schizophrenia. _

Hermione scowled and almost threw the book away in frustration. She actually thought that something almost akin to what she was currently experiencing was finally mentioned in the book but then this Odira Finn was suddenly revealed to have a mental disorder.

"Great," she sullenly said allowed. "Just great. What's next? A sociopath claiming he became the king of the world after he stumbled upon this so-called parallel universe?"

The brunette placed her forehead on top of the book and sighed. _'Maybe I've really just gone barmy,' _she mentally told herself. _'Maybe the war and everything had finally taken its toll on me.' _

"But why does everything feel so…_ real_?" Hermione mused aloud, slowly lifting her head once again. She stared at the book for a few minutes and contemplated whether she should continue or not. In the end, her curiosity reigned and she continued perusing the book.

More parallel universe stories were told by the author and most of them always had an alibi. Some were so believable, other just plain stupid.

Until, on a page somewhere at the middle of the book, a paragraph caught her attention.

… _witch named Eliza Ezeriah claimed she woke up one day in a strange magical world that was very different from our very own Wizarding World. Strange creatures and beings were said seen by Mrs. Ezeriah. She said she tried to apparate away, but her magic did not work. "It seems like my magic was being stifled in this world," she wrote in her diary. Nobody knows how she was able to come back to the Wizarding World and her relatives stated… _

The words became a jumbled mess after one particular sentence in this paragraph had caught Hermione's interest.

"_It seems like my magic was being stifled in this world_," Eliza Ezeriah had said.

Thoughtfully, Hermione pulled out her wand from her sleeve and stared at it. "Magic was being stifled…" she echoed, her words soft and slow. Once again, Hermione waved her wand and muttered a spell but nothing happened. "Magic was being stifled."

A loud knock from her door broke her off from her reverie. Hermione immediately hid the book under her pillow and pocketed her wand before rising up from her seat and approaching the door.

"Babbity!" she exclaimed once she opened the door and saw her Rabbit friend. "What brings you here?"

"The king asked for you, sweetheart," the Talking Animal said, smiling.

Hermione frowned. "King Edmund?" she asked, and Babbity nodded.

"I'm afraid he's quite busy right now, and so he asked me to call for you," the Rabbit said. "He's in his personal library, mind you."

The brunette sighed and walked out of her room, Babbity in tow. "Whatever does he need?" she thought aloud, but her friend merely shrugged.

* * *

The door creaked open when Hermione entered inside. She cringed, still not used to the noise that it makes, before completely entering the said library.

Her eyes roamed around the library and finally found who she was looking for. The king was as usual sitting on his study table. Documents were sprawled messily over the table top and a deeply annoyed look was present on his face. Hermione mused if it was the right decision to look for him, seeing that he was currently in a bad mood. She thought of turning her back around but it was too late when King Edmund's eyes landed on her.

"Err… you called for me, your majesty?" she asked with an uncertain smile.

He tiredly sighed and wordlessly gestured for her to sit down on the chair opposite him. Hermione, a little suspicious, followed his order.

Edmund kept on shuffling his documents and the brunette was growing annoyed, thinking that he only called her to waste her time.

'_And perfect timing, too!' _she claimed sarcastically.

Hermione longed to go back to her room and continue reading _Time and Relative Dimension in Space _since she finally found something that could probably explain why she was here in Narnia, lost and powerless.

Just when she was about to throw herself outside the window just to attract the attention of the king, Edmund looked up from the papers he was reading and stared at her. "What do you suggest about this case?" he asked, placing a paper in front of Hermione.

The brunette blinked at him in confusion, then to the paper he had handed her. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, what do you suggest about this case," he repeated, gesturing at the paper.

Hermione was in disbelief. "You're asking for my opinion?"

He scowled upon seeing the growing smile on her face. "Oh, don't get too cocky now," he said, his cheeks growing pink. He averted his eyes away from her and continued, "I-I just thought that your suggestion about the delegation of tasks of the soldiers before was err… was a…"

"Was a?" she said, encouraging him with a smile.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Was a brilliant one, okay?" he finally answered reluctantly. "So, I thought that maybe, you know, you can help me in this one."

Hermione stared at himself or a full minute before exclaiming, "Are pigs flying now? Did hell freeze? Because I honestly believe that King Edmund the _Just _will never, ever ask for my help."

"For the love of Aslan, I just wanted your opinion," Edmund said, now glaring. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, still amused, but did not comment any further. Instead, she clutched the document in her hands and read the anecdotal report.

"_Shania and Mikaela Melrose, Telmarine sisters, have recently lost their mother. A precious dress was inherited to the elder, Shania, but Mikaela claims that on their mother's deathbed, their mother had given the dress to her instead. Both parties claim for the ownership of the dress and are now awaiting the verdict." _

"This is - "

" – ridiculous, I know," Edmund said with an exhausted sigh, now rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I swear, these cases are becoming more and more ridiculous. I tried to pass these to Peter but he told me that as the "Just", I must be stuck with these kinds of responsibilities."

Hermione giggled but briefly quietened down when he glared.

She cleared her throat and started, "So… for my opinion." The brunette fell silent, scrutinized the case for a few more minutes, before her face had lighten up with an idea. "Why don't you use the _Solomon tactic_?"

"The Solomon tactic?"

"You know, the one he did between two mothers who both claimed the ownership of a baby," Hermione said. She leaned her back against her chair and bit her lip. "I believe that the dress is very precious to them, seeing that it was owned by their mother when she was still alive. Hence, I believe that it has its, I guess, sentimental value. And so, you suggest to them to tear the dress into two. The person who refuses is the rightful owner. I think that their mother had inherited it to one of her rightful daughters whom she knew would properly take care of her dress."

"Hmm…" the king said, rubbing his chin. "That's actually not a bad idea at all." He looked at her thoughtfully. "But… what if they both agreed to tear the dress apart?"

Hermione shrugged. "Then, problem solved, too, I think," she said. "Both will be happy."

Edmund nodded his head and wordlessly jotted down words on the space underneath the case. "Thank you, Miss Hermione," he said. "You are n - "

He faltered when his eyes suddenly widened and he stared at Hermione with his mouth agape.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

The king's eyebrows knitted together. "Funny that you know King Solomon, seeing that he was a famous king in my world," he said, his eyes now narrowing suspicion.

Hermione's eyes widened. Mentally, she stared to panic. "Err…" she started, shifting her eyes away from him. At the corner of her eyes, she had seen that same suspicious look King Edmund seemed to always wear every time she was in the vicinity. "I actually don't know where that came from."

He stared at her, long and hard, before releasing a monumental sigh. "Another snippet of your memory, I presume," he said, his voice thick with suspicion.

Her eyes landed back on him and his mouth was drawn into a thin line. The seriousness on his face spoke volumes and the brunette actually felt guilty for lying again. "I guess so," she finally answered after a few minutes. "They come more often now. The snippets."

King Edmund wordlessly nodded his head and looked back at his documents. "You can go now," he said without lifting his head up. "I think I'll put that suggestion of yours into action and see where it would lead to."

Hermione wordlessly nodded her head. She stood up, bowed down in courtesy, before completely walking out of his personal library.

During her departure, she was sure that his eyes had followed her until she closed the door behind her.

* * *

A letter arrived from Peter and Edmund had never felt so relieved. He thought it had been quite a while now, five days to be exact, ever since Peter had updated him of what had happened in their hiding place in Archenland. He must admit that he felt apprehensive just staring at the letter, thinking that it might contain some bad news.

'_Worrywart,' _Edmund said, sneering to himself. He tore off the seal as he walked towards the entrance door, his eyes immediately scanning the words written down by the High King.

_Dear Edmund, _

_How is Cair Paravel? I believe that everything's fine and nothing dangerous or suspicious has happened. Caspian is recuperating wonderfully and everything is fine here. Like what we had predicated before, Telmarine rebels had been lurking all over Archenland and the towns around it. I've met with the King of Archenland already and we already decided on what to do to them; therefore, you do not need to worry. _

_We will be back two days from now. I'm afraid to say that Susan wanted to throw a Welcoming Ball to celebrate what she deemed as Caspian's "second life". You know Su, and I think you know her well enough to understand that nothing can stop her. _

_Continue to protect Cair Paravel and our people. I have great trust in you. _

_Peter. _

_P.S. I do hope that you are also keeping Lucy's – ahem – _wish _into mind. If we return back and _she _discovered that Hermione is not being treated properly, all hell will break loose, Edmund. _

The just king sighed in exhaustion, shaking his head. It was good news that they'd be back two days from now but he was not exactly looking forward to the Welcoming Ball Susan wished to throw. And this thing with the enigmatic girl – he was quite confident that he had treated her right these past few days. In fact, he thought that they had been civil to each other. He was reluctant to accept her deal at first but he was glad he finally did. Bickering with Hermione proved to be an exhausting chore to him (although very amusing).

Still, he was sure that Lucy would find some fault in how he treated Hermione. After all, his younger sister could be melodramatic at times.

Edmund soon arrived in the garden and he paused for a while. He took a deep breath and was instantly calmed down. He then smiled and approached the gazebo, only to discover that it was occupied already.

"Oh," Hermione said upon seeing him. Awkwardly, she stood up from her seat and stiffly bowed down. "I think it's better if I… err, go back inside now."

The king raised an eyebrow. "I believe I did not tell you to leave, Miss Hermione," he said, and the brunette sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I assumed," she said, once again sitting back on the chair.

Edmund occupied the chair opposite hers. A long silence stretched between them before the king broke it.

"Peter and the others will be back two days from now," he announced. A wide smile broke on her face.

"That's good to hear," she said. "Cair Paravel is _awfully _dreary without the others."

He nodded in agreement, absentmindedly playing with the corners of Peter's letter. "Peter also said that Susan wanted to throw a Welcoming Ball once they come back. She said she wanted to celebrate Caspian's 'second life'."

Thinking about another ball made Edmund scowl. Since he was one of the rulers of Narnia, he was so sure that Susan would have his head if he made up a stupid excuse just to stay away from the ball.

"I hate dances," he declared and was thoroughly surprised when Hermione had said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

He looked at her, only to see that she was also looking at him. She smiled in amusement and he chuckled softly.

"Glad I'm not the only one," he said, and Hermione nodded her head.

A scowl then formed on the brunette's face. "Good lord, this is bogus," she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Does this mean that I'm _obliged _to dance again?" Her scowl further deepened as a new realization formed in her mind. "Oh no, I am _positively _sure that High King Peter will ask me to dance with him again."

"Now, don't get too cocky," Edmund reprimanded but he completely agreed with what she had said.

Hermione gave him a meaningful look and sighed. "At least I'm not _obliged _to attend it, seeing that I'm merely Queen Lucy's lady-in-waiting," she said.

This time, Edmund disagreed. "I'm quite sure my sister will make it a point to drag you there," he said.

A horrified expression appeared on Hermione's face and the king found himself smiling. And then, with a sudden thought in his mind, he stood up and walked beside Hermione. The brunette looked up at him with confused and curious eyes. To further surprise her more, the king extended his hand, a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"What?" she asked, staring suspiciously at his proffered hand.

"May I ask for this dance?" he asked.

Her face morphed into extreme astonishment. "W-why?" she asked.

"Good Lord, Miss Hermione," he said, shaking his hand. "I've watched you dance in Susan and Caspian's wedding before and I am quite sure Peter still has that limp you gave him."

Her cheeks turned into a vivid shade of red and she frowned.

"And I'm sure that Lucy will force me to ask you to dance, and so, I'm readying myself," he said, now shaking his offered hand. "I can even teach you now."

Hermione reluctantly placed her hand on top of his and allowed him to pull her up. Edmund started to hum a soft song and he could hear the brunette counting under her breath.

"1, 2, 3… AH!" she exclaimed, as she stepped on his foot and the king groaned.

"Christ, you're worse than I originally thought!" Edmund cried, bending down to massage his aching foot.

He was not able to see the offended scowl that formed on her face. "Well, I'm _sorry_, your majesty," she spat. Hermione tried to pull her hands away from him but Edmund held onto her tighter.

"I'm _teaching _you, remember?" he said, smirking at her glare. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to make a fool out of yourself during Susan's Welcoming Ball, would you?"

Hermione sighed, glared at him one last time, and they resumed her little dance lesson.

As their dance progressed, with the crickets and some night birds as their spectators, Hermione started to relax against him. Edmund did not know how her head ended up leaning against his shoulder and to his utter surprise, he found himself not caring.

"Still think I have an ulterior motive?" she softly asked him, her eyes already closed.

Edmund smiled and looked down at her bushy, brown hair. "Yes," he said. "I still do."

Hermione released a sigh, and then a soft chuckle. "I thought so, too," she said.

The king's soft humming stopped, but their dance continued. And at that night, King Edmund the Just was starting to see this Miss Hermione in a new light.

* * *

**A/N: Wah, end of chapter! I have so many feelings for this chapter. Ugh, I actually had so many plans but in the end, I took them away from the story because... _just because_. So yeah, and oh my dear Merlin, the last part gave me that weird heart clenching thingy. **

**Sigh, so there. I think I'll stop here already. I'm quite tired because of the Merlin/Hermione crossover. Would you believe that was able to type seven chapters in FOUR DAYS? Well, it might be an easy feat for others out there but for me, it's not. There were times when writer's block would severely attack me, despite the outlines and some quick notes, and well, I just had to stop writing. **

**Well, ciao for now!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	13. The Welcoming Ball

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :)**

* * *

**A/N: So yay, chapter thirteen! And to think it's Friday the 13th... ANYWAY, so here's the next chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide". Do review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Welcoming Ball**

* * *

All the Narnian soldiers left in Cair Paravel lined up in front of the castle. Hermione couldn't help but gawk, admiring their resilience as they stood under the scorching sun, their backs ramrod straight and their faces void of any emotion. It was a peculiar sight because some were adorable creatures (for example, _Reepicheep_) and yet they were able to pull off that expression on their faces.

Suddenly, the people around her bowed low in courtesy. Hermione turned around and almost rolled her eyes as King Edmund sauntered into the Great Hall. Her eyes met his onyx ones before lowering down as she, too, bowed down for courtesy's sake.

"Your majesty," she greeted when he stood beside her.

He inclined his head, his face a myriad of emotions. Hermione noticed that he was a little distracted, which she thought was perfectly acceptable.

Today was the day when High King Peter and the others will be coming back to Cair Paravel. It was, of course, a reason for the whole castle to celebrate, seeing that they had almost lost one of their rulers. But it was also a reason for apprehension, especially for the king standing beside her, because their travel could encounter some of the vengeful rebels.

"They'll be fine," she finally said, thinking she was obliged to say it.

Edmund looked at her at the corner of his eyes and stiffly nodded his head.

"Worrywart," she muttered under her breath.

He rounded at her, his eyes now narrowed into thin slits. "Excuse me?" he hissed, sounding deeply affronted.

Before Hermione could retort something back, the sound of carriages was heard. Edmund's head snapped back ahead, his face once again morphing back to its worried form. Hermione also looked ahead and held her breath, afraid that an injured royalty would greet them.

To the utter relief of almost everybody in the castle, no one was hurt. Hermione was able to take a peek inside the carriage and saw the exhausted, yet unscathed forms of the monarchs of Narnia.

Everybody around her once again bowed down and she followed suit. Edmund, on the other hand, broke into a run even before the carriage completely stopped.

"Peter!" King Edmund exclaimed, and Hermione could hear the genuine relief in his voice.

The carriage had stopped its movement and out came High King Peter. He held out his hand to help down Queen Lucy, whose face had brightened upon seeing her other brother. Next came Queen Susan, with her face positively glowing with her beauty and happiness. And last was King Caspian. He was wearing a sling made out of cloth around his left arm with a few scars on his face. The evidence of the assault on him could be seen by everybody, but all in all, the king was perfectly fine.

Lucy then launched towards Edmund and held him into a tight hug. Peter looked at the other soldiers and waved his hand, signalling for them to go back to their own posts. The Narnian soldiers bowed down for the last time and marched back to their proper places.

Hermione, slightly feeling out-of-place because of the family reunion unfolding in front of her, decided to retire back to the kitchens.

"HERMIONE!"

She jolted in surprise and whipped around, only to be welcomed by a mass of light brown hair. Softly chuckling, Hermione patted the back of Lucy.

"Oh, Hermione, I missed you so!" the queen gushed, tightening her hug around her lady-in-waiting. "It's been a week but ooh, I missed your company."

"I missed you, too," Hermione said, giving a light kiss on top of Lucy's hair.

The brunette looked over Lucy's shoulder and saw an enthusiastic wave from Peter and Susan. She waved back and was soon whisked away by the queen. Lucy led her to her own bedchambers, and immediately plopped down on her bed.

Hermione, with a fond smile at the younger girl, approached her and dutifully removed her shoes from her feet and placed them underneath the queen's bed.

"How have you been, your highness?" Hermione asked as the young queen sat up on her bed. The brunette approached Lucy and absentmindedly removing all the knots and ties on her hair as she ran a hairbrush through it. "I'm not really sure of the exact details that had happened, but I sure know it had been… _stressful_."

"Frightening must be the right word," Lucy mumbled, looking over her shoulder to stare at her lady-in-waiting. "That whole week that had happened to us was spent mostly in hiding and darkness, Hermione. Peter became stricter that time, refusing for Susan and me to at least stroll around the town." Lucy released a soft sigh and stared straight ahead once again. "Caspian's state when we arrived was _horrifying_. I've never seen so much blood in my life before. As the youngest queen, I've never been allowed to go to a lot of wars before. Susan was _worse_, though. My sister's always the calm and collected type. She was always calm because of her logic and whatnot. But when _that _happened to her husband…"

Lucy's words died down but Hermione had a gist of the emotions playing on Queen Susan when that incident happened.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered, not really knowing what to say.

The young queen softly chuckled in reply. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked. "It's not your fault."

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "Well, I just think that it's common courtesy to apologize upon hearing distressing news from another person, Lucy," she retorted back and the queen absentmindedly nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, how were you when we were gone?" Lucy asked after a few minutes of silence. "I trust that Edmund kept my threat to him in mind."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What threat?" she asked.

Lucy looked over at Hermione. "He did not tell you?" she asked, and upon seeing Hermione's shake of head, the queen softly laughed. "I should have known… _Anyway_, how was Edmund to you when we were gone? I hope that he treated you right and forgot about you being fraudulent and all those mumbo jumbos he claimed."

The brunette smiled and was now fixing the queen's hair into a fishtail braid. "Surprisingly, he had been tolerable," she said. "Although we still bicker, you know. I think that's acceptable because we both have volcanic tempers."

"I heard he got injured one time because of _you_," Lucy said. There was no accusation in her voice. In fact, Hermione could detect mild amusement at the tone of her voice.

"Yes, well, that was my fault," Hermione sheepishly said, smiling when Lucy burst into laughter. "Well, we just had a fight in the forest and I ran off, afraid I might punch him or something." Upon hearing the scandalized gasp from Lucy, Hermione continued, "I'm not really the conventional lady, your majesty. I do tend to resort to violence when I'm angry." As she was saying this, a flashback of all the punches and slaps she had given to her best friends came into mind. Oh, and of course that famous punch she bestowed on Draco Malfoy during their third year.

Lucy once again laughed and shook her head. "You baffle me, Hermione," she said.

The brunette shrugged, her smile widening. "I've been told that countless times already, Lucy," she said. "I'm not really surprised you claim it, too."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione added her last minute touches on Lucy's hair, grabbed a hair tie on her bed, and held the queen's hair in place.

"So, Edmund had been insufferable to you, huh?" Lucy started. "I'll give him a piece of his mind, if you like."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "No, no, that won't be necessary," she said. "His intolerable attitude only happened on the first few days that you were gone. Besides, I think it's understandable, seeing that he was left all alone in Cair Paravel while the rest of you embarked on a dangerous journey."

"What a worrywart," Lucy mumbled.

"I know," Hermione said with a smile. "But who wouldn't worry, right? I've worried constantly for you lot, too." She sighed as her hands fell back on her lap and the queen shifted on her bed so that she could now look at Hermione properly. "After King Edmund's… err, little accident, we decided to strike a truce until it's necessary for me to leave already."

A small frown then suddenly appeared on Lucy's face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confused.

The queen sighed and held both of Hermione's hands. "Are you really leaving?" Lucy asked. "Why are you, I don't know, _rushing_, when all of us make you feel welcome here. Even Edmund, too, since he accepted your momentary truce."

A sad smile appeared on Hermione's face as she squeezed the hand on the younger lady. "I don't belong here, Lucy," she earnestly said. "I _feel _that I don't belong here. I just… I think that if I stayed here longer, I might do something to the perfect balance in time and space."

Lucy then wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and sighed. "Dear Aslan, I want to adopt you and make you my sister forever and ever," she said, leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder.

The brunette placed her hands on Lucy's back. "I'm sure that that's impossible, your highness," Hermione said as the battle in Hogwarts flashed quite vividly in her mind.

* * *

"Do I really have to?"

All Lucy answered was a raise of her eyebrow.

Hermione heaved a monumental sigh and stared at the now red dress that Lucy forced her to wear. It was more modest than the last dress that she wore. The red dress fell down until her ankles, her black shoes peeking underneath. Lucy's necklace, which the owner graciously lent her, was hanging down her neck. Her hair this time was tied into a loose bun, with a rose snugly tucked inside. Her make-up was simple, save for the dark red lipstick that Susan had forced her to wear. She looked all right, she thought, as she stared herself at the mirror of the queen's. Still, that did not give her comfort.

"You look stunning, love," Lucy assured, clipping her fringes away from her face. "And whatever happens, you _must _go."

"But I'm merely your lady-in-waiting, your majesty," Hermione retorted back, walking wobbly towards one of the chairs in the room. "I'm perfectly happy just preparing food in the kitchens and helping Babbity."

Lucy shook her head, adamantly refusing. "_No_, you will go," she firmly said. "Besides, I know quite a few who'd be very disappointed if you did not show up tonight."

A confused look appeared on Hermione's face. "What do you mean?" she asked, as a meaningful smile appeared on Lucy's face.

"Oh, seriously, Hermione," the queen said, slipping her feet into her shoes. "A lot of young, _dashing _princes asked who that young, mysterious girl was during Susan and Caspian's wedding reception."

A lovely shade of red sprinkled on Hermione's cheek and she cleared her throat to cover her embarrassment. "Hmm… yes," she said, sounding a little distracted.

Lucy laughed and stood up, linking her arms with hers. "I'm sure we can find you a suitable husband for you here in Narnia," she said.

Hermione's eyes widened, a look of slight horror on her face. "Me? Marriage? At _eighteen_?" she said, shaking her head. "I have a lot of dreams, Lucy. I'd prefer I reach them first before settling down."

The queen laughed and pulled the brunette out of her room. "Susan once dreamed of being an interior designer," she stated. "Look at her now. A queen and married at nineteen. What are the odds for you, Hermione?"

The brunette, thinking of Hogwarts then her unexpected arrival in Narnia, shook her head. "I don't know, Lucy," she said.

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione covered a growing scowl with a fake, sweet smile, which the Centaur thankfully did not notice. She stood up, grabbed the proffered hand of the creature, and he led her to the dance floor.

She had no idea how many males in the room had already asked her for a dance. Hermione truthfully had lost count and the forming blisters on her feet spoke volumes. She wanted to decline, _fervently _so, but each time a new and wonderful creature would ask her for a dance, Hermione found herself too mesmerized to say no.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I do believe I haven't seen you before," the Centaur started as soon as they swayed with the music.

"Well, I recently just came into Narnia, and truthfully, sir, I do not know how," she answered back, much to the amusement of the creature. "I am Hermione, by the way. And you are?"

"Call me Vestus," the Centaur said and Hermione smiled.

They talked, with Vestus mostly talking about his guarding duties. Hermione discovered that he used to be a slave to the Telmarines during King Miraz' reign and then was knighted once King Caspian and the others reigned over Narnia again.

Suddenly, a tap on the Centaur's shoulder had cut off his animated narration about one unfortunate encounter he had with Miraz. Both looked behind him and was surprised to see High King Peter, a small smile on his face.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing at the brunette. A small blush appeared on Hermione's face when Peter's smile was then directed to her.

"Of course, your highness," Vestus said as he gave Hermione's hand to Peter.

"Miss Hermione," he said, bowing down.

Hermione curtsied and cleared her throat. "Your majesty," she answered back. "A-are you sure about this?"

The High King looked fairly surprised. "Pardon me?" he asked.

A nervous laugh escaped from Hermione's lips. "I think you still remember the outcome of our last dance, King Peter," she reminded him, which prompted Peter to laugh.

"I do, and I remember I had a lovely time," he said.

The brunette released a monumental laugh and shook her head. "You're only saying that so that you won't offend me," she said.

Once again, the king merely laughed and they continued to dance.

As Hermione stepped left to right, forward to backward, she mused that she actually got better. Smiling secretly, she mentally thanked King Edmund for teaching her how to dance. She mentally counted her steps and cautiously looked at her feet.

"You've gotten better!" was the king's surprised declaration once the song ended. "Not that I'm… err, insulting your dancing skills before."

Hermione laughed, clearly not offended. "King Edmund taught me," she shared.

"Edmund?" he asked, fairly surprised. "Really now?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's hard to believe, I know," she said. "Trust me; even I was dumbfounded when he offered to teach me."

Peter's face lit up with a small smile. "That's good to hear," he said. "I'm starting to get a little alarmed of Edmund's impoliteness towards you."

"I can handle him," Hermione retorted back, slightly frowning.

"And quite well, mind you," Peter added, flashing a charming smile.

A small blush once again appeared on Hermione's face as she watched the High King lifting her right hand, meaning to kiss her knuckles.

"I hate to break this _unbearable _sweet time between you two, but I must borrow her," Edmund suddenly proclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the High King. Peter called for Edmund's name multiple times but his plea fell into deaf ears.

* * *

He released a sigh for the umpteenth time and no one seemed to notice. Edmund grabbed a punch from the table and weaved through the crowd.

Like what he had predicted, the Welcoming Ball turned out boring to him. Susan and Caspian were having a blast. He honestly thought that his sister seemed to be latched to the injured king wherever he went. He couldn't blame Susan, of course. Caspian was badly injured and he was sure it had immensely scared her when her husband almost died.

'_Still, I'm bored to tears,' _Edmund said, emptying his glass of punch and placing it on a random table. He rounded about and almost choked. Princess Thalia, a half-nymph and half-Calormene, was whipping her head wildly and Edmund was willing to bet that she was looking for him.

Edmund mentally cursed, not wanting to be seen by the princess. She was beautiful, all right, but her incessant pining had annoyed the king. It was a well-known fact in Cair Paravel that the Calormene Princess was hopelessly in love with him. Peter had been pushing him to marry the princess, even telling him it would be better for the Calormen **[1] **to be an ally to Narnia, but Edmund was not going to sacrifice his happiness and sanity.

Her eyes had then landed on him and Edmund froze.

"Blast," he muttered, as the princess half-ran and half-walked towards him, her beautiful face lit up with joy.

Edmund turned away and almost ran, Thalia's pleas for him to stop completely ignored. He was sure that if she asked him to dance, she would never leave his side until the ball ends.

His eyes roamed around the Great Hall, looking for someone to help him. Usually, it was Caspian who would save him from the princess, but seeing that he was currently the star of the night, Edmund knew it would be impossible to ask help from them.

And then, his eyes landed on his brother and Lucy's lady-in-waiting. An idea formed in his mind and without thinking, he rushed towards the dancing pair.

His hand instantly grabbed the lady's hand and ignored the surprise look that crossed her face.

"I hate to break this _unbearable _sweet time between you two, but I must borrow her," he proclaimed and pulled her at the very center of the dance floor.

"Edmund!" his brother called, but it fall into deaf ears.

"With all due respect, King Edmund, I think it is rather impolite to force a girl to dance with you rather than ask _politely_," the brunette said with a frown.

Edmund couldn't help but smirk at the sour expression on her face and merely grabbed her hand and started to sway with the music. "I know you'd rather have a lovely time with my brother, but treat this is a payment for teaching you how to properly dance.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, the irony, eh?" he said, which made her glare. "Look, Miss Hermione, I did not force you to dance with me to insult you and suspect you more." He looked around and spotted Thalia, making his grip around her tighten. "If you dance with me, you're doing me a huge favour."

Hermione grew confused and looked around, following the king's line of vision. "Favor?" she asked.

Edmund sighed and gestured to Thalia. "See that lady over there?" he asked. Hermione followed his finger. "That lady in pink?" When she nodded, he continued, "She is Thalia of Calormen. A _princess _and she is hopelessly in love with me."

A small guffaw escaped from Hermione's lips. "I am surprised a girl will be in love with you," she said.

"What does that mean?" he retorted back with a scowl.

Hermione smiled. "Oops, pardon me. A truce, remember?" she said, shaking his hand.

Edmund rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to the shadows, noticing that Thalia was nearing their place. "Just dance with me until she leaves me alone, okay?" he said, slight desperation in the tone of his voice.

The brunette looked at the direction of the princess again. "Why?" she asked. "She's a beauty, King Edmund. I'm sure both of you would look good together."

"Trust me, Miss Hermione, her beauty is merely outside," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure that if you interacted with her, you'll understand what I'm saying."

The king then suddenly froze when Thalia's eyes landed on them. Her eyes blazed upon seeing Hermione and the brunette, surprised at the hostile look on the princess' face, tried to free herself away from the king.

"I think it is best if you don't include me in this little chase you're doing with the princess, your majesty," Hermione said, but the king held onto her tighter.

"Blast," he muttered, now stopping their dance. Hermione was ready to walk away from the king but Edmund had surprised her; he grabbed her right hand and together, they ran out of Cair Paravel.

"Truthfully, I'd rather spend some time with you than some whiny princess," Edmund called as they ran out of the wooden doors and then into the garden of Cair Paravel.

Hermione was fairly surprised once they stopped inside the usual gazebo they always unintentionally meet. "Then, I'm concluding that she's worse than me? Me who's a girl who obviously is hiding some deep and dark secret from the monarchs of Narnia?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," Edmund said distractedly, plopping down on his usual chair. He released a monumental sigh and ran a hand through his face. "That was close."

The brunette sat down on the chair opposite him. "I think avoiding a lady who wants to dance with you is a little… _caddish_, don't you think?" she asked.

The king raised an eyebrow. "And I think insulting a king is very _impolite_, don't _you _think?" he shot back.

Hermione smiled, amused. "Touché," she retorted back, now slowly standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a little confused.

"Well, I think I already helped you get away from Princess Thalia, King Edmund," she said. "So, I'll be going inside now and try to enjoy myself. I'm sure Lucy will have my head if she discovered I ran away from the ball."

Edmund sighed and merely inclined his head. "Yes, thank you," he said, standing up as the brunette turned away from him. As he watched her go, he properly saw how she looked tonight. As compared to her previous look during the wedding reception, he thought that she looked a little… _better _than before.

His mind grew conflicted, thinking if he must compliment her or not. As a gentleman, he knew it was protocol to always compliment a lady, whether it was true or not. But then, Hermione had pointed just a while ago that he acted like a cad.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I act like a cad until the night ends,' _he told himself, but felt a little guilty inside. The lady had helped him from having one of the worst balls he ever had.

"Miss Hermione," he called before he changed his mind. The brunette turned around and he found himself unconsciously taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, your majesty?" she asked.

A small blush appeared on Edmund's face. "Y-you look lovely tonight," he said, shifting his gaze away from her.

Hermione's face also flushed under the moonlight, although her eyes continued to scrutinize him. "Under normal circumstances, I will view that as a mere obligation of a gentleman, your highness," she said, shyly tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "But this time, I think your compliment is genuine, your majesty. And so, _thank you_."

Despite the discomfort he was feeling, he was able to raise an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?" he asked.

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. "Because you stammered," she pointed out. The brunette then curtsied and turned around, leaving the king behind.

Edmund, on the other hand, found himself gently smiling.

* * *

**[1] Just a brief clarification, "Calormen" is the name of the empire and "Calormene" is what you call the people who live here :D**

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**I've introduced a new character - Princess Thalia of Calormen. Oh, she will be back and I'm sure things would liven up with her in the story *insert idiotic grin here* **

**Let me also make this opportunity to answer some of the frequent questions I see in my reviews.**

**1. Hermione doesn't seem to mourn too much about being lost in Narnia while back in Hogwarts, everything was a mess - I've dedicated a _whole _chapter for that. Don't worry :D**

**2. When will Hermione have her magic back? - Soon, dear readers. Soon. All you need is patience. After all, once a witch, ALWAYS a witch.**

**3. When will Hermione's secret be revealed? - Again, soon. Dear God, everything will slowly unravel, I swear. **

**4. When will the Edmund/Hermione love story start? - Well, judging from this chapter and a few chapters back, I like to say that it's already starting. The REAL love story will start soon, though :) **

**5. Will there be love triangles/squares? - Eh, what do you think? **

**Lol, so there! I know I haven't really replied to your reviews but I'm feeling quite lazy now, even though it's summer, and well, I'm busy writing new fanfictions. The Merlin/HP crossover was startling going well. I'm going to start writing chapter 14 later. Everything is going according to plan for now. **

**Also, I'm starting to watch TV series now. Since I live in a country where they show sucky shows, I had to download a lot and even buy some just to read. Just a while ago, I started watching "Once Upon a Time" and dear Godric, I stopped at Episode 7: "The Heart of a Lonely Hunter". I couldn't go on because of all the feelings that episode gave me. I SERIOUSLY HAVE A THEORY. And well, I ship Emma/Graham so damn hard it had heart me so badly. So any fans out there? We can share our own theories about Graham's current "state". I haven't watched the rest of the episodes so I'm still clueless about the sheriff's future. **

**That's all for now! Until next time, my lovely readers.**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	14. Distressing News

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters. I'm sure I've already established that I will never, _ever _be J.K. Rowling or C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**A/N: So yes, Monday is here; therefore, it's update day! Here is chapter fourteen, my dear readers. Review afterwards and do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Distressing News**

* * *

"Hermione, over here!" Lucy happily proclaimed, gesturing wildly at the brunette.

Hermione smiled and rushed towards Lucy and the others. She curtsied and tightened the cloak around her. As opposed to the grandiose clothes worn by the monarchs, Hermione was simply wearing a dress that was leant to her by Babbity with a cloak over and a basket at hand.

Once again, they were in a Narnian fair but this time, the other Pevensies including Caspian tagged along. Also, Lucy was not forced to disguise herself as a peasant since her brothers were with her.

The brunette stared in amazed as all the store owners swarmed around the Narnian royalties while offering different kinds of products to them. She admired how they still continued to look cool and polite despite the little riot that was happening around them. Although, she could already see that King Edmund was trying his very hardest to cover up a growing scowl on his face.

"How are you today, Hermione?" Queen Susan asked, grabbing her elbow to get her attention.

Hermione smiled warmly at the queen. "I'm quite fine today, your highness," she answered. "And you?"

"Never been better," the older of the two said, followed by a contented sigh as she stared at Caspian standing beside her.

The brunette felt genuinely happy for the married couple. King Caspian was already well from the past injury he had from the rebelling Telmarines and his wife looked positively radiant. It had somehow worried Hermione that the gentle queen lost her radiance during Caspian's injury but now that he was finally well, Susan looked very happy again.

"I hope you slept well, Hermione." This time it was Peter who talked, and Hermione reluctantly smiled at him.

"Yes, your highness. Thank you," she politely said, inclining his head.

The king charmingly smiled at him and Hermione abruptly averted her eyes away. Ever since the Welcoming Ball, High King Peter had becoming increasingly mindful of her. There were gestures, although small, that spoke volumes for the brunette. His actions became increasingly alarming and for the past few days, she tried her very hardest to avoid him. It was to no avail, seeing that he seemed to always seek her. She thanked Lucy for her constant presence since her company became an excuse for her not to talk to the High King.

Peter was actually one major reason why she did not want to come with them to the Narnian fair. The Narnian High King had more responsibilities ever imaginable for a twenty-year-old and Hermione knew that her mere presence was a distraction to him.

But then, Hermione realized it was another opportunity for her to find the mysterious, old lady that she had encountered in the past Narnian fair. She had this inkling that the lady somehow held the key for the solution for her problem. Of course, some fiasco happened during their last encounter, but that did not faze Hermione. She was determined to look for the old lady today and get some answers from her.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, linking her arm with the brunette. "You're awfully quite today."

"Hmm… yes," Hermione said, sounding a little distracted. Her eyes met King Edmund's, the latter's eyebrow raised. "I'm all right."

Their tour around the fair took a few more hours and Hermione was growing restless. Twilight was nearing and the fair was ending, but still, she could not break away from the group and search for the old lady.

Lucy and Peter were constantly chattering her up and Hermione could not find the right time to excuse herself. Even Edmund's constant stare was starting to unnerve her.

"THIEF! THIEF!" a shrill voice called. Hermione's head whipped towards the voice and saw a poor Beaver, her face almost close to tears and she kept on calling for the thief who stole the cloths she was selling.

"Edmund!" Peter exclaimed, and his brother nodded in understanding. The two brothers rushed towards the commotion, with Caspian in tow. Susan looked scandalized at the thievery that had happened and Lucy rushed towards the Beaver to calm her down.

Hermione found herself standing alone in the street and almost smiled at the perfect timing of the thief. She looked at the others one last time and turned around, meaning to search for the old lady.

The same prickling sensation at the back of Hermione's neck happened and she whipped around to locate the pair of eyes. Like what she had predicted, the eyes belonged to the old lady.

The mercurial eyes of the mysterious woman met Hermione's brown ones before the old lady turned her back and walked away.

Hermione weaved through the crowd, annoyed that so many creatures were swarming against her. She cursed softly when she lost the old lady.

The brunette whipped her head everywhere, desperately trying to locate her. _'Please, please, please,' _Hermione begged to the cosmic powers above. _'Please, let me talk to her.' _

As if her prayers were heard, the old lady materialized out of nowhere. And this time, she did not move.

Hermione cautiously approached her. As she walked, she was surprised to see that they were in a secluded area from the Narnian fair. Hermione instinctively gripped her wand hidden inside her sleeve, just to give her some comfort. After all, she was alone with a mysterious lady in an isolated area; anything could happen.

"Please," Hermione started, slowly stepping forward. "I-I don't know who you are or what you are, but I think you can help me return back to my own world."

The old lady's face was void of any emotions. "Hermione Granger," she said. "This is a wonderful place. _Narnia _is a wonderful place. Why do you want to go back?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip, not really knowing what to answer. The old lady had a point. Narnia was way _wonderful _than Hogwarts, seeing that her world was already slowly crumbling down due to evil. "I don't belong here," was her final answer, but the old lady sadly smiled.

"I cannot help you," she revealed. "You are brought here for a purpose, Hermione Granger. I cannot help you."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "_Please_, I must go back. They need me. My world needs me."

"But your world doesn't need you anymore," the old lady retorted back. "You cannot go back anymore. Your world has succumbed to the darkness. Harry Potter is dead" – Hermione released a loud gasp, surprised that she knew the name of her best friend – "_You _are dead. If you go back, you are dead. I cannot help you, Hermione Granger."

Unknowing tears formed at the corner of her eyes and rolled down on her cheeks. "I… _died_?" she asked. Hermione then distinctively remembered Bellatrix Lestrange and the last curse that came out from the deranged Death Eater. "I died," she stated this time.

'_How could I forget?' _she asked herself as more tears rolled down from her eyes. It was the last thing that she remembered, and yet, she had forgotten it these past few days.

Hermione's head perked up when she heard footsteps. To her surprise, the old lady was approaching her. She backpedalled, but chose not to run.

Once the lady was standing in front of her, she pulled something out from her pocket and showed it to Hermione. The brunette gasped in recognition, the tattered and old Sorting Hat clutched tightly in the lady's hand. "Use this at your bravest," was the lady's advice.

Hermione held the Sorting Hat and stared at it in awe. "But how - " Her words died down when she heard a peculiar, yet _very _familiar sound.

When she lifted up her face to look at the mysterious lady, she was gone.

The old lady had apparated away.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't tough," Edmund proclaimed, returning his sword back to his sheath. They had captured the thief, who turned out to be a cowering Satyr. It turned out that the thief merely wanted something to sell for the food of his children. Out of pity, it was Lucy who gave the Satyr some gold coins. The pieces of cloth were returned to the Beaver and all was well in the Narnian fair again.

Or so he thought.

"Hermione?" Lucy called, looking wildly around. "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Edmund looked around and was surprised to see that the brunette was missing. Smirking slightly, he shook his head. _'She always has this knack of disappearing, eh?' _he asked himself, approaching his little sister. "I'm sure she just wandered off to some nearby stalls, Lu."

His words were uttered to comfort her, only it did not. "I just remembered that the last time we went to a Narnian fair, something bad happened to Hermione."

This seemed to alarm Peter, for he gestured to the other soldiers to look for the brunette. "Find Miss Hermione and bring her back safe," he ordered.

"I don't think you have to do that, Peter," Caspian said, his voice awfully grave and soft. His eyes were directed towards a certain direction and Edmund followed his line of vision.

Not so far away from them, he spotted Hermione, clutching a peculiar-looking cloth in her hands. What caught his attention, though, were the tears leaking from her eyes.

Lucy took off immediately, running towards the obviously distressed brunette. "What is it?" she asked frantically, pulling out her handkerchief and giving it to Hermione. "What's wrong, Hermione? What happened?"

Her lady-in-waiting vigorously shook her head as she wiped her tears away. "C-can we just go back?" she sobbed. That was how Edmund noticed that she was trembling. Of what? He did not know.

"I think it's best if we do," the just king said, looking at the others. Susan's face showed worry. Both Peter and Caspian had their lips drawn into a thin line.

Finally, Peter nodded his head and with his order, the whole group returned back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

Lucy was late for breakfast, and so was her lady-in-waiting. It had made Edmund highly curious since Hermione was always the first one to wake up in the whole group. That was why his usually late sister was always the first one in the dining table, together with her lady-in-waiting.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized as she ran inside the dining hall, slightly dishevelled. She sat down on her chair and worriedly stared on her own plate.

"Where's Hermione?" Peter asked, but Lucy sadly shook her head.

"She said she did not want to eat breakfast today," the queen worriedly whispered.

Silence settled inside the hall. Edmund was so sure they were remembering the tears that were shed by the brunette yesterday. It had baffled all of them to see that the usually cheerful Hermione looked obviously distraught.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lucy suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Lucy, sit down," was Peter's order, but Lucy vigorously shook her head.

"I'm going to bring her some breakfast," she declared. She turned at one of their attendants and asked for a tray. "I'm not going to allow my lady-in-waiting to starve." Once the tray she had asked was given to her, Lucy gathered as much food as she could on the tray and took off to Hermione's room.

"Whatever could have happened to that poor girl?" Susan mused aloud.

"Do you think it had something to do in the Narnian fair?" Peter asked, also very worried.

Caspian shrugged and absentmindedly held the hand of his wife. "Well, we may never know," he said. "She doesn't remembering _anything_. Maybe a snippet or two came into her mind during the Narnian fair that had caused her to look so… so _distressed_."

Silence once again befell in the whole table. Edmund took in Caspian's insight and made a mental note to ask Hermione herself.

* * *

Hermione tossed on her bed for the umpteenth time.

She did not sleep well last night. In fact, she did not sleep at all. The encounter she had with the mysterious, old lady kept on replaying in her mind.

"_You cannot go back anymore." _

Those words echoed the loudest in her mind. Hermione released a groan and buried her head under her pillow. For the whole night, tears always formed at the corner of her eyes. Sometimes, she was able to suppress them.

Most of the time, though, they fell.

Her eyes were awfully itchy and puffy due to her sobs. She had to cover her mouth because she was afraid that the whole castle would hear her.

"_You cannot go back anymore." _

Tears once again formed and she sniffed. _'But what about Hogwarts?' _she asked herself. _'What about my friends? What about the Light Side? What about those innocent people who kept their trust in us… in __**me **__to make their lives better and eradicate the evil around them?' _

Hermione wiped away her tears and shifted on the bed again. Her eyes landed on the Sorting Hat and she shakily grabbed it from her bedside. The old lady told her to use it at her bravest, which confused her slightly. The Sorting Hat had been lost in Hogwarts a fortnight before the war happened. It had surprised her greatly when the supposedly lost magical hat was found here in Narnia, of all places.

The brunette inserted her hand inside the hat but was unable to grasp the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She remembered Harry using it in their Second Year. Dumbledore had told him that only a true Gryffindor will be able to pull out the said sword of their founder.

'_But use it at my bravest? What does she mean?' _she asked herself, placing the hat back on her bedside table.

Hermione had so many questions running inside her head but no answers came up in her mind. She swore that she would look for the old lady again and finally, _finally _give her the answers she most coveted.

It was undeniable: the lady was a witch, too. That mystic aura that shrouded her, the fact that she was able to apparate… _'She's a witch,' _Hermione told herself with conviction. And not just any other witch – she was a witch that came from her world, too.

A soft knock from her door snapped her off from her musings.

"Hermione?"

It was Lucy and truthfully, she did not want to talk to her right now. In fact, she did not want to interact with the others at all today.

"Hermione, please let me in," the queen earnestly begged behind the door. "As your mistress, I'm not allowing you to skip breakfast." Her last sentence was added in a commanding voice and in spite of herself, Hermione smiled. It was the first time Lucy used such a stern and strict voice and it sounded so odd coming from the young, sweet queen.

Sniffing and wiping her face, the brunette finally stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, your highness," she whispered through the door. "I wish to be alone today."

An exasperated sigh was heard from the other door. Lucy startled Hermione by loudly pounding on the door again and the brunette was afraid the queen would soon destroy the door because of the force she was exerting on it.

"Open up, or blimey, I'll force myself inside," the valiant queen suddenly said in the end, Hermione had no choice but to open the door.

What greeted her was a frustrated Lucy, a small tray of breakfast food balanced on one hand. How she managed to do that, Hermione did not know.

The youngest Pevensie then forced herself inside and settled the tray of food on Hermione's bedside table. The brunette, at loss of what to do, gently closed the door and strode back to her bed. She shot a look at the food and sighed. Although the smell was aromatic and scrumptious, she had no appetite to eat at all.

"Eat," the queen ordered, thrusting a fork into her hands.

Hermione stared at the eating utensil, as if it was foreign, and then sadly shook her head. "Please don't bother about me, Lucy," she croaked, her voice still a little sore because of the tears she had cried last night. "Might as well eat your own breakfast."

To her surprise, Lucy crouched down in front of her so that her beautiful eyes would level with Hermione's. The stubborn look that she had been sporting a while ago now morphed into a concerned one. She reached out and held both of the brunette's hands, giving both of them a tight squeeze.

The gentle gesture that the queen was offering her had squeezed something in her heart and the next thing Hermione knew, stubborn tears were once again rolling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy softly asked, her eyes softening upon seeing the vulnerability and distress of the older girl in front of her.

Hermione retrieved a hand from Lucy's grip and haphazardly wiped away her tears. Some landed on her forehead and neck, but she seemed not to mind at all. "This is ridiculous," she said, trying to release a watery chuckle. She only managed to make a peculiar sound that shattered Lucy's heart into pieces.

Lucy lifted her hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down from the eyes of her lady-in-waiting. "Did something happen yesterday in the fair?" she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Flashbacks of yesterday rushed into Hermione's mind. More tears escaped from her eyes and then, a guttural sob escaped from her lips. More sobs came and soon, Hermione was sobbing noisily. She covered her face with her hands, a little ashamed that she was crying heartily in front of another person.

The queen the stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug, wondering what had made the brunette so miserable.

* * *

Lucy soon came back to the Great Hall when all four of them were almost done with their breakfast. She came back without her lady-in-waiting beside her. The breakfast tray that she had brought up to Hermione's room was still tightly clutched in the youngest queen's hand.

"Is everything all right, Lucy?" Susan asked, standing up upon seeing the strange look on the valiant queen's face.

To the utmost surprise of the four, Lucy had burst into tears and vigorously shook her head. Edmund gravely stood up from his seat and approached his bawling sister. He snatched the tray from her hands and placed it on top of the table. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and offered his handkerchief.

Lucy wiped away her tears with the said material. Sniffling, she managed to blubber, "I-I've never seen such a devastated p-person in my whole life before."

The rest of the breakfast was spent in grave silence, all royalties now deeply wondering what had caused the distress of the mysterious lady-in-waiting.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when Hermione finally decided to go out from her room. Her bedroom had gone dreary for the whole day and the brunette knew it would do her some good if she spent some time in the open air.

Thankfully, she was not able to encounter any of the Narnian monarchs. Merlin knows what she'd do and feel if she were to get face-to-face with any of them. Crying messily in front of Queen Lucy was enough for her to feel excruciatingly shameful. What more if she was to burst into tears in front of the other four?

The castle was oddly quiet. Hermione figured that the royalties were having another meeting with the country's soldiers.

Hermione ran a hand through her face. Her eyes were sore and puffy, mostly because of her crying. She was tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and she knew some rest would do her good.

She finally walked out of the castle and into the garden, her face greeted by the gentle breeze of the looming night.

Absentmindedly, she strolled in the garden, her nose being tickled by the fragrant smells of the numerous flowers planted all throughout the garden.

Then, she was able to spot the gazebo at the heart of the greenery and without any second thoughts, Hermione strode towards it, only to see that it was currently occupied. Her heart dropped upon seeing the unmistakable hair of King Edmund. She immediately turned around, meaning to run back to her room, but the king's eyes were now staring intently at her form.

Sighing, Hermione knew that if she walked inside, Edmund would follow and pester her until Merlin-knows-when. Therefore, she walked closer to the gazebo and walked inside. She sat on the chair opposite the monarch and waited in silence. Her eyes wandered all throughout the garden, but never settling on the man sitting opposite her.

"Your face looks… weird," he finally said, breaking the silence. Hermione looked at him in confusion and frowned. "It's all... I _don't know_. Poofed up or something," he said.

Hermione glared and absentmindedly rubbed her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I don't look presentable today, your majesty," she muttered under her breath, annoyed that her cheeks were growing hot under his gaze.

Unfazed, the king softly chuckled. "As expected from crying for the whole day," he said. "Blimey, I'm surprised you're still functioning well, seeing that you've released a lot of liquid from your body today." A small smile settled on his lips and he looked at the surroundings, his face peaceful and relaxed.

Blinking, Hermione thoughtfully looked at the king and tilted her head. "If you don't mind me asking," she started, "are you, by any chance, waiting for me, King Edmund?"

His reaction was abrupt and astounding. His cheeks colored and he coughed behind his hand, his eyes still refusing to meet the brunette's. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked hastily, scowling. "O-of course not!"

Despite the heavy feeling in her heart, the brunette smiled. "Liar," she accused, and the king grew affronted. "You stuttered."

The scowl grew and he crossed his arms. "When I stuttered in the Welcoming Ball, you knew I was saying the truth. But when I stuttered today, you accuse me of telling lies," he stated in exasperation, shaking her head. "What is with you and stuttering, eh?"

Hermione absentmindedly shrugged and played with the hem of her dress, once again surveying the greenery around her.

Silence settled inside the gazebo and the brunette had allowed it. At the corner of her eyes, she could see that the king was intently staring at her, but she seemed not to really mind.

"About what happened yesterday," King Edmund slowly said, breaking the silence. Hermione slightly tensed on her seat and met his onyx eyes. He did not seem accusatory, in fact, he looked guarded and a tad curious. "Did you… perhaps, see another flashback of your memory?"

She regarded him with surprise, his guess bringing a small smile on her face. Although he still did not believe an enigma like her, it was a little surprising that he was starting to believe about the _snippets _of her memories coming back to her mind.

He did not look suspicious at all, and somehow, it had warmed Hermione's heart. She thoughtfully looked at her lap and started, "There was this war."

"A war?" he softly asked, prompting her to continue.

Hermione shot him a look and nodded. His rapt attention had baffled her and she continued. "The image was hazy," she said, "but nonetheless, I knew it was a war. There were… there were bodies everywhere. On the floor, floating on the lake, hanging haphazardly on poles… bloodied, lifeless… _dead_."

She was surprised that she was telling it to him, but she seemed not to mind. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, relieving that day, and added, "There were screams. I can't see the faces. Just screams. Loud and deafening. There were bright lights flashing to and fro coming from nameless people."

Her story was a mixture of the lie and the truth: the lie, because she was telling it to Edmund as if it really _was _a sudden memory that resurfaced into her supposedly amnesiac mind; and truth, because he was telling him what she had really witnessed during the Second War in Hogwarts.

"I was running. Running and running. Direction was pointless and I just… I need to survive," she continued in a whisper, fresh tears now rolling down from her eyes.

"A war," he once again stated. The immense surprise was evident in the king's voice and if she were not too immersed with the story she was telling, Hermione might have smiled.

"And then, I saw him," she then said. "Harry Potter." Her tears increased and her voice started to shake. "H-he fought hard. H-he suffered the most." The brunette then drew her hands against her face, once again mentally cursing herself for breaking down in front of another monarch. She willed her tears to stop, but she couldn't. "And then he was there. O-on the ground. Like the others. U-unseeing and l-lifeless."

Her story had ended but her tears continued. She had no idea what the king was looking right now because her face was still covered behind her hands.

His footsteps were heard and Hermione guessed that he had left her. She did not blame him, though. Hermione knew she was putting him in a very uncomfortable situation.

An arm then wrapped around her shoulders and she stiffened in shock. She lifted her face and saw that an embarrassed King Edmund was sitting beside her. Upon seeing her look, he scowled. "Just embrace this moment of sheer idiocy, Miss Hermione, and don't _say _anything," he commanded.

She smiled through her tears and closed her eyes, earnestly nodding. "Thank you," she cried.

And Edmund, completing the act of what he dubbed as _sheer idiocy_, lifted up his right hand and brushed her tears away.

* * *

The next day, Hermione felt refreshed. Still a little disoriented about the events two days ago. But nonetheless, refreshed.

She lifted herself out from her bed and walked out of her room. The torches in the castle were still lit, seeing that dawn had just arrived. Strange shadows littered the whole castle and Hermione could not help but slightly smile. It reminded her of Hogwarts and all the strange things found inside it.

The smile fell as she caught herself. Her thoughts were dangerously leading her back to the cause of her distress for the past two days and the brunette knew she must stop wallowing now.

'_I must be strong,' _she told herself, her back now ramrod straight. _'Where's all that Gryffindor courage you have, Hermione Granger?' _

Although the idea that she could not go back to her world anymore was still sinking in, Hermione knew that researching was futile. Of course, normally she would have searched for a glitch… a _flaw _in the whole situation she was suddenly thrust into. But somehow, what the old lady said had made perfect sense to her. She did remember getting hit by the Killing Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and although her sudden arrival in Narnia was still inexplicable, she knew that if ever she would go back to her world, she would be as good as dead.

Her thoughts were halted once she was standing in front of Lucy's door. Her smile went back to her face as she remembered the sweet queen's actions yesterday. It was obvious that her distress had completely caught Lucy off-guard. After all, Hermione had never shown that miserable side to anyone in Narnia yet. But it had somehow made her extremely grateful for the queen and her obvious worry for Hermione's welfare.

Hermione then noiselessly entered the queen's room and was immediately greeted by her usual fragrant smell. A small lump was buried under the covers of the vast bed at the middle of the whole room. Gingerly, Hermione approached the sleeping form of Lucy and shook her.

Lucy roused up and opened her bleary eyes. Her eyes were unfocused at first but once they made out Hermione's figure in the darkness, she immediately shot up from her bed.

"Hermione!" she claimed in surprise.

Hermione smiled and inclined her head for greeting. "Good morning, your majesty," she said. "It's time to wake up now."

Lucy carefully scrutinized the brunette in front of her before slowly nodding. "Okay," she said, shifting on her bed so that her feet could land on the cold, stone floor. The queen stood up, wore her robe and looked back at Hermione again. "Are you all right?"

The older of the two nodded her head. "Yes," Hermione answered. "Thank you for asking."

The queen's face then broke into a bright smile and, to Hermione's surprise, wrapped her arms around the brunette's frame and hugged her tight. "I'm glad," Lucy earnestly said.

Hermione chuckled and placed both of her hands on top of her back. She absentmindedly dropped a kiss on the young girl's head and muttered, "Thank you."

Lucy pulled away and smiled prettily before readying herself for the breakfast.

* * *

Edmund walked out of his bedroom and took off for the Dining Hall.

While walking, his mind strayed to yesterday's events, specifically last night.

Like what Caspian guessed, a snippet of Hermione's memory had caused the said brunette's distress for the last two days. He did not know why he had believed her, seeing that he _swore _never to believe a fraudulent person like her, but the story she had shared… Edmund believed that that one was not entirely false at all.

A war, she had said. There was a war and she had partaken in it. It was the 1940's and he clearly remembered that World War II was currently happening in their own world. His father, in fact, needed to be part of the military to defend their beloved country.

Her story had somehow made him believe more that she was a Londoner; that she was like them. From what he knew, this whole magical world was at peace, save from the rebellious acts of some Telmarines. Or perhaps she had been part of the war between the Telmarines and Narnians before?

Edmund rejected the idea and shook his head. It was a war between Narnians and some Telmarine soldiers. From what he had observed before, they were the only humans in the Narnian side. The Telmarines, on the other hand, did not have any female soldiers during the fight itself. There were no civilians, too, because High King Peter had made sure that the battle would happen far away from the other civilians.

Thus, the idea that she was a Daughter of Eve, a _Londoner_, strengthened in his mind. It just baffled him that her story made him discover that she had been closer to war than any of the other Pevensies. Her description was vivid and the expression on her face while she was retelling was genuine. Edmund did not have the heart to accuse her of bearing false lies, especially because of how her sobs turned guttural.

'_Maybe her claim of having amnesia is true after all,' _he reluctantly concluded, a frown growing on his face.

Still, Edmund wanted a proof. He had been in wars for years now and experience had taught him that trusting immediately in people is dangerous. Although he was slowly accepting that maybe Miss Hermione did not mean to harm anybody in Cair Paravel and in Narnia generally, she was still an enigmatic person and trusting her completely might cause many people's downfall.

Or perhaps, his.

He finally arrived in the Great Hall and strode inside. Live chattering greeted his ears. He almost backpedalled in surprise, seeing the object of his thoughts sitting on her usual seat beside Lucy.

"Good, you're here," Peter announced, finally seeing his younger brother.

All eyes landed on him and Edmund, not know why, looked back at Hermione. His eyes slightly widened upon seeing the gentle smile on her face and he immediately looked away, an embarrassed blush growing on his cheeks.

"Yes, yes," he said, striding quickly towards his sit and sat down across Caspian. "Let us eat."

Breakfast commenced and the animated chattering continued. Edmund found himself quickly joining into a conversation among the others.

Subconsciously, he observed that the brunette looked refreshed today. The traces of her feelings two days ago were still evident, but she was sporting her usual smile now.

"Hermione," High King Peter interrupted.

The whole table quietened down and all eyes looked in front. Edmund's eyebrow raised in suspicion when his big brother furiously blushed.

Peter Pevensie never blushed.

"Err… I'm just wondering if you would like to accompany me in the woods today," he finally said, as dignified as possible.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and knitted her eyebrows. And then, she answered, "I think that's a lovely idea, your majesty."

The smile that Peter had flashed reached his ears and Edmund rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness.

Unbeknownst to them all, Hermione was slowly regretting her answer.

* * *

Once she stepped foot in the garden, Hermione released a huge sigh of relief.

Night had befallen all over Narnia and the brunette was relieved to back in Cair Paravel.

After breakfast this morning, she and Peter had embarked into a small tour around the country. As the dedicated high king of Narnia, he proved that he really knew every bends and turns. He knew establishments and monuments and gardens… Hermione did have a good time. Of course she knew most places that Peter had shown her, seeing that Edmund had toured her before when only the two of them were left in the castle. Nevertheless, she had fun.

The only thing that had made the whole tour rather unpleasant to Hermione was the obvious feelings that Peter had for her. There were hints, sometimes _excruciatingly _blatant that had dampened the whole atmosphere. He was sweet, of course, but Hermione just felt extremely awkward when such gestures were given to her by the high king.

Again, she believed that she was brought here in Narnia for a mission. Messing with the hearts of the residents in this magical world, much less the high king himself, was not part of it. And besides, the Narnian monarchs were already struggling with the issue about the rebelling Telmarines. For her to suddenly butt into the picture would make the whole thing messier.

She was nearing the gazebo and was not really surprised when she saw that Edmund was already lounging inside. She did not know how they always coincidentally see each other in the said place, but Hermione seemed not to really mind.

Although Peter was awkward, Edmund was comfortable. They did not start in good terms and she knew that the just king still did not completely trust her. But then, his little hostility brought comfort to Hermione.

"You're back," Edmund pointed out as Hermione sat down on her usual place. "I'm quite surprised it had ended early."

Hermione frowned. "We were away for practically the _whole _day, King Edmund," she said. "I think we were away for quite a long time already."

The just king smiled and shrugged, his eyes gazing faraway. "Peter likes you," he pointed out. "Quite ardently, I suppose."

The brunette cringed and scowled. Of course she knew it all along. Hell, she was the brightest witch of her age. But hearing the obvious aloud had made her slightly frustrated. "I know," she grumbled under her breath, glaring at her sandals.

"I can say you're the first girl that my stubborn big brother had ever fancied," he added. "Both in our world and here."

Hermione heaved a huge breath and shook her head. "Frankly, I'm not really looking for any romance here in Narnia," she revealed. "And besides, you lot have enough problems to address. I'm just going to be a big distraction for the High King."

Edmund shrugged once again and looked back at her. "I'm sure you're going to eat your words someday, Miss Hermione," he said.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, a challenging look on her face. "Watch me." Hermione then stood up from her seat and glared petulantly at the king still seated on his chair. Edmund was unfazed by the sudden hostility on her face. In fact, he looked very amused. "Merlin, I came here to clear my mind. Now you've messed it up all the more. Ah, seriously."

Hermione then turned around and walked back inside the castle, failing to see the genuine smile that had appeared on King Edmund's face.

* * *

Her knowing glance was starting to unnerve Hermione and finally, she looked straight at Queen Lucy. She looked a little guilty, Lucy's eyes roaming all around her lavish bedroom as if she had never stared at Hermione at all.

"Nothing happened," she finally said in exasperation.

Lucy perked up and stood up from her seat, looping an arm around Hermione's and pulling her back on her bed. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I saw Peter a while ago and he never looked happy before. I deduced you might have shared a kiss or something.

Hermione groaned and pressed her palms against her eyes. "Not you, too," she accused.

"What?" the young Queen asked, looking strangely at Hermione. "You know it's _true_, Hermione. Peter fancies you like some hormonal teenage boy. I guess it's a first and it shows, doesn't it? Goodness, he doesn't know how to be subtle during times like this."

"Lucy," she cried and the queen beside her laughed.

"Now, now," Lucy admonished, patting Hermione's arm. "You don't need to be all scowls about it. Peter can be a right git at times, but he does have a charming side in him."

Hermione tutted and stood back up. "I'm going to retire back to my room, your highness," she claimed. "Good night."

Before Lucy could even stop her, she was gone.

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Dragonfly1339: **Hehe, things will _soon _unfold around Hermione. You just wait for the next chapters :D Oh, and I've finished all eighteen episodes of "Once Upon a Time" and I must say that Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin is by far my most favourite character, too! OMG, THE "SKIN DEEP" EPISODE. It just killed me, okay? And I just want them to meet SOOOOO BAD. Anyway, thanks for your lovely review!

**Nina Felton: **Well, I actually thought about making them continue their dance in the gazebo but thought not to in the end. The stammering part was just a spur-in-the-moment. I wanted Edmund to at least compliment Hermione for the first time, and well, since he still realizes that he was such a badass to her before, I'm sure the "stammering" bit would be appropriate. And yes, I found that part awfully adorable, too! You know what, I think I just miss Draco Malfoy, too. Haha, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel: **A tiny step in the right direction, indeed. (Or is it?) Lol, I'm here again, messing up with my readers. Hermione's secrets will be revealed soon, I promise, oh and of course Edmund will be there. I just can't say if it will be hell for Hermione or not :D Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**TheSlimiie: **I adore love/hate relationships. It's my… _thing_. Haha, shipping Draco/Hermione is one proof. Her secret will be revealed soon, don't worry. Oh, and she will have her magic back; just trust me and wait *wink* *wink* UGH, I know. When Graham died, my heart just shattered into pieces. I still want to refuse to believe he's dead, though. I have this weird theory that maybe he's in storybook land and injured or something. You know, like how James was "dying" back in storybook and then in coma in Storybrooke. I just don't know how they'll do that since his heart was crushed by the Evil Queen, though. But yes, I still hope he's alive :( Anyway, thanks for your lovely review!

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? **

**Haha, I simply loved the "Watch me" part by Hermione. Makes me ridiculously giggle. Little did she know... And ooh, so Hermione can never come back anymore, eh? Says the mysterious old lady.**

**Well, I don't really know what to say right now. I've finally finished watching the eighteenth episode of "Once Upon a Time" and I'm still reeling with everything that had happened. I'm so glad I've watched but dear Merlin, I'm getting introduced to so many fandoms already and I have so many pairs that I ship. SIGH, oh well, the advantages of summer :) **

**Anyway, that's it for now. Again, please do review!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	15. Princess Thalia of Calormen

**Disclaimer: Still plain, ol' me :D The only thing I own is the whole plot and this insane idea of pairing Hermione Granger with Edmund Pevensie (which you all seriously love so I guess you're insane with me, too :D)**

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER FIFTEEN IS HERE! And heh, truth be told, this is probably one of my most favorite chapters in the whole story. Remember I told you that Princess Thalia will be back? Well, here she is and I'm quite sure she will liven up the lives of the monarchs of Narnia and Hermione. **

**Well, without further ado, here is chapter fifteen of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Princess Thalia of Calormen**

* * *

Edmund stared, open-mouthed, as Queen Susan the Gentle and King Caspian the Tenth announced to the whole occupants in the Great Hall that Susan was pregnant.

The reactions of everybody were instantaneous, although they vary in forms.

Peter was the most hilarious because he _unregally _showered his whole plate (and a part of Edmund and Caspian's plates) with red wine, now uncontrollably coughing. His face was already turning into a color that greatly resembled the said wine and Edmund was torn whether to boisterously laugh or continue to be dumbfounded by the news.

Lucy had released the shrillest scream that he had ever heard in his whole life. Susan slightly glared at his sister and Caspian cringed at the inhumane sound that came out from the youngest person on the table. Lucy did not mind, though, but instead abruptly stood up and jogged towards her older sister to give her a congratulatory hug.

Perhaps, Hermione was the calmest of the lot. She looked astonished, of course, but a bright beam was stretched in front of her face and she was clapping her hands to congratulate the wedded couple.

"Ed… ED!"

He scowled, massaging his now smarting ear, and glared at Lucy. He was surprised that she was able to bound back to him when the last time he checked, she was still in between Susan and Caspian.

"You're turning blue," she said, laughing when her big brother released a loud whoosh. "I was afraid you'd pass out or something."

"Y-you're pregnant?" the just king sputtered out, looking at Susan in bewilderment.

Susan smiled and rubbed her still-small tummy. "Yes, you silly goose," she said, smiling prettily at her younger brother. "I believe it has been a month and a few weeks now. No wonder I kept on feeling odd these past few days. I thought it was merely because of exhaustion, but it turned out that there is already a child residing inside me." Susan paused and chuckled at Edmund's ridiculous expression. "And you better close that mouth of yours before a fly comes inside."

"CASPIAN!" High King Peter roared. All conversations were halted as everybody stared at the head of the table, eyes wide and slightly surprised. "I-I can't… I can't even begin to. I mean… seriously? Susan… you? P-pregnant?"

The eldest woman laughed and stood up. She approached her older brother and gripped his pale hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Now, now, Caspian did not do anything wrong," she said, sneaking a wink at her husband. Hermione stifled a laugh behind her hand and Edmund scowled. "I did partake on this, too."

"Oh, Susan, stop," Edmund groaned, covering both of his ears. "_Please_. Spare us."

Lucy smiled and sat back down on her seat. "Well, isn't this a good news?" she asked, looking at each and every person on the table. "A little child is on the way. Perhaps a prince or a princess, we still do not know. But I'm sure he or she will grow up as a brilliant child."

Susan smiled at Lucy. "Thank you, Lu," she earnestly said.

"I can't believe this," Peter said breathily. "Our Susan is pregnant."

"Well, she is a healthy woman, and a _married _one, too. What do you expect?" Caspian said, talking for the first time ever since the news was revealed. "You know that sooner or later this will happen, yes?"

Peter frowned and soon released a defeated sigh. "I think it is good if we gather all of our people and personally announce it to them," he suggested. "I am sure that they have the right to know that their Queen Susan is pregnant with a child."

Susan bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Peter," she said. She walked back to her seat and sat down, grabbing Caspian's hand in the process.

"Well, now Susan and Caspian's news is revealed, I have news of my own," Peter said.

"Let me guess? You also impregnated a woman, too, Peter?" Edmund joked, but the High King glared. To the just king's surprise, a soft snort escaped from the lips of the brunette but she immediately disguised it into a cough. He raised an eyebrow at her and she merely smiled, her eyes once again looking back at Peter.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Peter said, once again glaring at Edmund's direction, "Emperor Humphrey of Calormen **[1] **sent me a letter last night and told me that Princess Thalia will be visiting Cair Paravel. She will be staying for three days or more, depending on what his daughter desires."

"WHAT?" Edmund exclaimed, standing up from his seat, indignant. "Peter! And you agreed?"

Peter sighed, already foreseeing the possible temper that his brother would throw after announcing this news, and braced himself. "I'm afraid I have no choice," he answered gravely, his eyes carefully trained on the furious king. "Emperor Humphrey threatened to wage a war between Narnia if I do not agree. You and I both know that his threats are never empty, Ed."

Edmund released a furious sound.

"I am aware of your current… _feelings _towards Princess Thalia but for the sake of the peace in Narnia, act civil," the high king commanded sternly.

The just king, at loss of what to do, threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "_Fine_, allow her to come here," he spat. "But I'm not allowing you to match us up again, you hear me? Dear Aslan, that woman is impossible and I'd rather spend the rest of my life battling those giants in the north than _marry her_."

Edmund turned around and stalked out of the Dining Hall, not giving a single glance back at the others.

As soon as the doors closed with a loud bang, Lucy released her breath. "Well, that went well," she said, propping her elbow on top of the table and placing her chin on top of it. "I thought he'd break some glasses or something."

With amusement, Peter shook his head. "Lucy, this is just the beginning."

* * *

All of the Narnian guards and servants were lined outside Cair Paravel, waiting for the arrival of Princess Thalia of Calormen. Hermione was standing in between Babbity and Azelma the Head Cook, slightly curious as to why most of the servants were tensed and a little worried.

The Narnian monarchs were lined a few steps in front of them and she could also see the tension radiating from their forms. Edmund was the most anxious of all, as he now resorted to pace back and forth beside Lucy.

'_Worrywart,' _she thought, shaking her head and smiling. She had no idea how this Princess Thalia acts, but it was obvious that her arrival was making the just king very worried.

"Worrywart," this time, it was Lucy who voiced it aloud. Edmund halted and turned around to openly glare at his sister, but the valiant queen was unfazed. "It's just Thalia. I'm sure we'll be able to handle her until she returns back to Calormen."

"I'd like to see you try, Lucy," Edmund warned, but was soon quietened down by Peter.

"She's coming," the high king announced, spying a small carriage nearing the gates of Cair Paravel. Peter turned around and stared at the Talking Animals and Telmarines. "You know what to do."

All of them nodded their heads vigorously and braced themselves for the coming of Princess Thalia.

"I don't understand," Hermione whispered to Babbity. "Why are they acting like they're going to a war?"

"Wait and see, Miss Hermione," Azelma the Bear said. "Wait and see."

The carriage had finally screeched into a halt. Two men hopped down from the carriage and immediately rushed towards the small door. Their clothes were peculiar. A long, flowing black robe adorned their whole body and a turban was wrapped around their heads. Black beards were seen hanging on their chins and their skins were tanned. Hermione couldn't help but think about the Arabians in her world, their look and their clothes resembling the said people.

The carriage door was then opened by one of the black-robed men and out stepped one of the most beautiful girls she had ever laid eyes on.

Like the two men, her skin was tanned. She was wearing a cropped, off-shoulder red top, baring both of her tanned shoulders and flat stomach. She was wearing matching red, baggy pants almost akin to her own world's harem pants. A light red silk veil covered her face and to complete her look, dangling pieces of jewelry adorned her body. **[2]**

Hermione blinked, still surprised by the beauty the princess was exuding, and immediately bowed down like what the others did.

"Princess Thalia," Peter greeted, gripping the hand of the princess. He brought her hand close to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"High King Peter," she inclined her head, hastily retrieving back her hand. Hermione's eyes lifted in surprise and watched as Princess Thalia's eyes immediately landed on King Edmund. "Edmund," she greeted, a huge smile immediately appearing on her face. She went by his side and looped her arm around his, much to the fury of the said king. "It's been a while, Edmund."

"I think it is best if you bring her things inside," Peter said to the Talking Animals. "And please, prepare _lunch_." A knowing look appeared on the faces of the others and it made Hermione curious as to why a look of utter distaste crossed Azelma's features.

"Yes, your majesty," the Bear said, and together with the other staffs, they scuttled inside and bounded to their own workplaces.

Hermione looked at the other monarchs in mild curiosity, but finally decided to follow Babbity back to the kitchens.

She had this inkling that Princess Thalia's arrival in Cair Paravel brought dread to the whole castle.

* * *

The workers in the kitchen were awfully somber as they did their usual duties. Hermione was helping Babbity in preparing the soup for lunch today and she couldn't help but look at all the gloomy faces of the other Animals and some Telmarines.

"I heard Princess Thalia has a nasty personality," Babbity whispered to her as she added the onions. "She visited Cair Paravel twice already, I think, and both were one of the most unpleasant days that had ever happened here in Cair Paravel."

Hermione frowned and pictured the princess in her mind again. "She seemed… sweet," she mused aloud, absentmindedly mincing the tomatoes. "A little spoiled, I guess, perhaps because she is a princess and she grew up with extravagant things." She remembered how she greeted King Edmund and Hermione's frown deepened. "Yes, sweet."

Babbity shrugged her furry shoulders and lowered the fire. "Well, we'll see, then," she whispered back, her beady eyes looking all over the kitchen. "I just don't like how they're looking today. It's almost frightening, sweetheart! Usually, the kitchens are alive with chatters and laughter. Today feels as if someone…"

"Died?" Hermione offered. Babbity nodded her head and the brunette concurred.

Head Chef Azelma then rounded all of the servers, numerous trays balanced on their paws, and ordered them to one-by-one bring the food to the Great Hall.

"I must be going, then," Hermione said, giving Babbity's forehead a soft kiss. "I'll be seeing you some time, Babbity."

"Take care, sweetheart!" Babbity called.

With that, Hermione left the kitchens and walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Their sitting arrangement changed as Princess Thalia now sat in between Edmund and Lucy. The just king mentally sighed in frustration, trying his very best not to glare at the offending woman sitting beside him.

It was undeniable; Princess Thalia was _very _gorgeous. Edmund could not count how much princes and even men from all over this magical world were lining up outside their castle in Calormen just to ask her hand for marriage. It still baffled him why he, of all people, was suddenly fancied by the most insufferable person he had ever met.

Her personality is, for lack of a better word, _atrocious_. Since she was the only child of Emperor Humphrey, she was showered with numerous comforts and luxuries ever since she was a baby and she grew up wanting to get everything that she wanted. Too bad he became part of that 'want' list she seemed to have and Edmund would willingly give up all of his books in his library just so she could stop liking him.

She had visited Cair Paravel twice and both always ended up as a disaster. Thalia was awful to their workers, treating them as if they were truly servants and scums under the sole of her shoes. She always had demands that made all of them crazy. It was a miracle that Peter was still able to tolerate this whiny princess, but Edmund knew that his patience for her was running thin already.

And the food every time she visited! Thalia only wanted to eat the food served in Calormen; thus, the kitchen staff had no choice but to prepare them. Simply put, Edmund could categorize the food found in Calormen as exotic ones and just thinking about them made him already sick at his stomach.

"Was your journey here in Cair Paravel well, Princess Thalia?" Peter asked, starting a conversation.

It was obvious that the princess did not want to talk to him. Instead, she nodded her head vigorously and did not say anything at all.

Peter looked a little embarrassed and cleared his throat. He detected the princess' indifference and chose to engage both Susan and Caspian into a small conversation.

Lucy was strangely quiet, too, and Edmund had been trying to get her attention for minutes now. His youngest sister had always been the friendliest of the lot and she believed that everybody had this good side in them. Lucy had been quite good to Thalia before but Edmund knew that his sister was starting to harbour a growing dislike for the princess of Calormen.

'_Why am I placed into this kind of situation?' _he beseeched the heavens above and tried his very best not to bang his forehead against the table, however tempting it was.

The doors of the Great Hall then burst open and in came the trays of food. Edmund blanched and scowled at his plate, already predicting the starving days to come.

The princess beside him clapped her hands in delight as the Talking Animals placed all of the food in front of them. Edmund sneaked a glance at his siblings and saw the equal distaste etched on their faces. Even Caspian, who had been living in this world for all his life, was sporting the same look.

"Well, let us eat," Thalia declared, grabbing her knife and fork, already readying herself to eat.

"Hold on," Lucy said, stopping the princess. "We're not yet complete."

Thalia raised her eyebrow into a perfect arc and looked around. "We're not?" she asked, this time frowning. "I believe all of the Narnian monarchs are present in this table already."

As if on cue, the doors burst open again and in came Lucy's lady-in-waiting, a little dishevelled due to her kitchen duties a while ago.

"I apologize," she said, bowing her head. "I had to help Babbity and the others."

"It's all right," Peter said with a smile. "Please sit down."

Hermione backpedalled when she saw that her usual chair was now currently occupied by Lucy. The valiant queen smiled at her apologetically and Hermione shrugged. Instead, she strode towards the empty chair beside Queen Susan and sat down on it.

As soon as she was comfortably seated, a loud clang from the opposite side of the table resounded in the whole Hall.

Edmund stared at Thalia in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth a little agape.

Princess Thalia looked furious, her finger pointing at Hermione's direction. "What is _it _doing here?" she asked furiously, her eyes blazing as she looked at Peter.

At the corner of the youngest king's eyes, he could see how Hermione's face morphed into sheer disbelief, mouthing the word 'it' under her breath.

"I believe _she _always dines with us, your majesty," Susan answered, making sure to put an emphasis on the word 'she'.

Thalia made a show of pushing her plates away from her and petulantly crossing her arms. "Well, I am not going to eat until _it _leaves this table," she said.

Hermione's chair screeched as she stood up from her chair, her eyes ablaze with unadulterated fury. "I believe that that _it _you are talking about, Princess Thalia, is mere meters away from you," she cried in indignation.

The Calormene princess lifted her chin in defiance and stared at the brunette as if she was scum. "And I believe that I did not give you the permission to talk to me, _filth_," she retorted back.

The brunette fisted her hands and tried her very best to calm herself. "I apologize for the inconvenience," she said through gritted teeth. "I think I'll be dining with Babbity and the others today."

With an indignant huff, she turned around and marched away from the table and outside the Great Hall, all the while wearing a deeply affronted look on her face.

As soon as she was gone, Edmund had enough. He could see how Thalia's comment had enraged the others, but none seemed to say anything to at least reprimand the insufferable princess.

He stood up with an enraged growl, surprising everybody. He refused to be mollified by Peter's hard stare but instead stared at the astonished princess sitting beside him. "The person, _she_, that walked out from this room is ten times better than you," he roared, his eyes dark with sheer anger.

Edmund also walked away from the table and outside of the Great Hall, not giving a glance back.

Once he was gone, a deafening silence settled in the whole hall. Caspian and Susan shared a tensed look and it was plain to see that Peter was enraged. To make matters worse, Thalia had burst into loud wailing.

"Why does he always do that?" Thalia wailed, messily wiping away her tears. "Why is he always angry with me?"

Lucy, ever compassionate, immediately consoled the crying princess. "Edmund's day did not start off as a good one," she assured the princess. "I'm sure his anger will diminish if we leave him alone for a while."

Peter stared at the fiasco in front of him and couldn't help but cover his eyes in shame.

* * *

Edmund released a relieved sigh once he reached the gazebo.

He plopped down on his usual chair and banged his forehead against the table, not minding how painful it was.

Thalia's presence was slowly driving him insane, and to think that a day had not yet ended! She was constantly flanking his side, even sometimes hanging on his arm, and all Edmund could think of were ways on how to rid himself with the insufferable girl. There were a few suicidal thoughts, but they were fleeting.

"Dear God above, make her leave as soon as possible," he whispered to no one, his eyes gazing upwards beseechingly. "I promise to do good deeds afterwards."

"First sign of madness, talking to one's self."

His eyes landed on the newcomer of the gazebo and almost jumped an inch or two on his seat. "Ah, really," he said, placing a hand on his thudding heart. "Must you always appear out of nowhere, Miss Hermione?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the chair opposite his. She leaned her elbow on top of the table and placed her chin on top of her palm.

"Why are you here?" Edmund asked.

"Hmm… Babbity kicked me out from the kitchen," she sullenly said, a frown marring her face. "She did not want me to do any of her chores. She thinks I'm some fragile thing or something. Babbity still has this notion that I'm injured and must be properly taken care of. So, what are you doing here?" Her gaze landed back at him, her eyes a little narrowed. "Off evading the Princess of Snobs?"

Edmund raised an amused eyebrow. "Princess of Snobs?" he asked, his eyes shining with slight mirth.

Hermione scowled, her arm now falling on top of the table. Her eyes were intently gazing at her hands, refusing to meet the onyx eyes of the handsome king opposite her. "Now I understand why you were desperate to avoid her during the Welcoming Ball," she sullenly said.

Edmund suddenly remembered the fiasco that had happened during lunch time and for some strange reason, he suddenly felt awkward. "Err… are you all right?" he asked.

The brunette stared at him in slight confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know," he said, his cheeks growing a little dark. "The thing that had happened during lunch…"

His voice faltered as he stared at Hermione, waiting for her reaction.

To his surprise, she was smiling. "Ah, being called _it_?" she asked, intently staring at the king. "Do you think I'm all right, your majesty?"

He glared, his embarrassment heightening.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it's expected from such a snobbish person," she said. "I walked out immediately to refrain myself from disrespecting her, seeing that she's of nobility while I'm a _mere _servant. I don't let it get into me, though. It makes me pettier than her."

Edmund was surprised at the simple maturity that was heard from her answer. Unable to help it, he regarded her with slight respect.

"How did you two meet, anyway?" she asked, after a moment of silence. "And why does she take a great liking of you, King Edmund?"

"Well," he started, knitting his eyebrows. "The Calormenes and Narnians had not been in good terms during the Telmarine War. The people of Calormen sided with the Telmarines during this time and were somehow bitter that they had lost. They threatened an invasion against Narnia. Thus, Peter kept on sending people to appease the Calormenes. I was sent one time, bringing a declaration of peace with me, and that was the first time Princess Thalia laid eyes on me. Let us just say that the Princess had taken a great liking on me and the threats of invasion from the Calormenes had lessened.

Unbecomingly, Hermione released a low whistle and looked at him with mirth in his eyes. "Wow," she said, "I could not believe that her affections for you had ultimately stopped another incoming war."

Edmund glared and scowled. "She's just a child," he reasoned out, crossing his arms. "Quite immature, too, if you ask me. I am sure her affections would shift to another person or creature once she starts to get bored of me."

Hermione laughed and placed her chin on top of her palm again. "Well, I am _quite _sure that that would take years before she finally snaps out of it," she answered back, earning a glare from the king.

A piercing scream was suddenly heard in the peaceful garden. Hermione jerked in surprise and Edmund looked wildly around. To his extreme dread, Princess Thalia came stopping into the gazebo, her eyes blazing as they glared accusingly at Lucy's lady-in-waiting.

"What is this?" the princess demanded, her voice shriller than normal. Her eyes landed on Edmund and with a defiant finger pointed at Hermione, she cried, "What are you doing with _it_, Edmund? Didn't you promise to listen to my piano lesson today?"

Edmund scowled while Hermione released an exhausted sigh. She slowly stood up from her seat and curtsied at him. "I'll be leaving now, your majesty," she solemnly said. Hermione directed her unreadable eyes towards the fuming Calormene princess and curtsied, too. "Good evening, Princess Thalia."

She was about to go out of the gazebo but Edmund instinctively shot up from his seat and grabbed her arm. Both Thalia and Hermione looked surprised by the king's actions, but he did not really care today.

In front of him were the two most _impossible _women he had ever met in his whole life. One was a spoiled Princess, who wanted to get everything that she had ever wanted. It was just unfortunate that he was object of her interest now.

The other was an enigmatic lady who just popped out of nowhere, claiming she had lost her memory except for her name. Her tongue was sharp; her words were witty and intelligent. Whenever he engaged her with a banter, he sometimes found himself at loss for words.

Now that he was looking at both of them, he already made a decision on which girl he'd rather spend the entire day with, everything be damned. His grip on Hermione's arm tightened as Lucy's lady-in-waiting struggled to let go, her eyes wide as she stared at him in confusion.

"I believe you promised me to teach you tonight, Miss Hermione," he lied through gritted teeth. Hermione was about to protest but he had cut her off with a glare. Coolly, he looked back at Princess Thalia and tried his best to look at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I think it slipped off my mind that I made some previous appointments."

Princess Thalia looked deeply affronted and immediately latched onto his other arm. "You'd rather spend some time with filth than me, Edmund?" she asked prettily, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Edmund almost scowled. _'What do you think?' _he roared inside his mind, trying his best not to cringe. Her face was dangerously close to his and he was able to inhale her perfume. It temporarily clouded his mind; therefore loosening his grip on Hermione's arm.

The brunette immediately pulled away and at the corner of his eyes, he was able to see the death glare she sent at their direction.

"I'll be leaving now. Good evening," she hastily said, curtseying once again.

Edmund snapped out from his stupor and cried a loud "WAIT!"

"Oh, let it go," Thalia said, tightening her grip on Edmund. "I am sure that it must mingle with its own kind. Those hideous creatures you call as _Talking Animals _must have welcomed her warmly, don't you think."

The king glowered at her angrily and then looked back at the retreating figure of Lucy's lady-in-waiting. To his surprise, she had stopped walking, her back still facing the two of them. And then, with a speed as fast as lightning, she was stomping back at the gazebo, the look on her face almost murderous.

Edmund could feel the sudden chill that surrounded the whole place and even swore he felt Thalia shiver beside him.

"All right, I think I've had enough," Hermione snarled, finally stopping right in front of the princess. "Insulting me is quite enough. Hell, I do not even care. But insulting the creatures who work here in Cair Paravel is too much already, _your majesty_."

Thalia scoffed and looked back at Edmund. "And now the filth defends the other filth," she said scornfully. "How lovely, and I – AHHHHH!"

A shrill cry escaped from her lips as she was knocked back and painfully landed on her bottom.

Edmund stared, open-mouthed, at the brunette who had just punched Princess Thalia on the nose, the sickening crunch produced by the blow still echoing in the dark garden.

Hermione was still fuming, her eyes blazing and her hands curled into tight fists. On the floor, Thalia started to cry, removing her hand from her nose and seeing the blood that was trickling down from it.

The brunette's anger dissipated upon seeing the blood on the princess' hands. Her eyes widened in horror, finally realizing what she had did. "I… I… didn't m-m…"

Her eyes landed on Edmund and if she were not too horrified of the events that had happened tonight, she would have laughed at the ridiculous look on his face.

* * *

Hermione bent her head low as she was finally called inside the Throne Room.

All of the monarchs were seated on their respective thrones, with High King Peter at the very middle, regarding Hermione with such sternness as opposed to the usual charming and gentle look that he usually bestowed upon her.

Princess Thalia was nowhere to be found, and it somehow relieved the brunette. She guessed the princess was already resting in her bedchambers after being treated by the Narnian healer.

Inconspicuously, she glared at her hand. She always knew she had some tendencies of being violent. The punch she had given Draco Malfoy on their third was proof enough. Both Harry and Ron always commented that she has heavy hands, always dreading the times when she would either slap their heads or punch them on the arm.

Still, it made her immensely relieved. Secretly, she thought that the princess had deserved it. Of course she was used as being called as 'filth' by rich snobs like her. Years and years of hearing the word 'mudblood' thrown her way had made her immune of such insults addressed to her. But she thought it was unforgiveable when the Calormene princess started insulting the others, especially the Talking Animals who were working diligently and reverently every day. The S.P.E.W. founder in her was offended and thus, she did not just watch and listen to the insults that the princess had given to them.

"Explain," Peter said, and Hermione involuntarily swallowed. Seeing a stoic Peter made her uncomfortable.

"Umm…" she nervously started, wringing her wrist and frowning. "She was being insufferable."

Susan, a little grave and disappointed, shook her head. "Hermione, love, I am quite aware the Thalia has behavioural issues but I don't think it is reasonable to use your fist just to make her aware of it," she scolded, and Hermione bowed her head in shame. "I know that she insulted you, but Thalia is just a child. I am sure that you are quite mature enough not to let her insults get into you."

"That's not it," she reasoned out, her eyes hardening as she remembered the incident a while ago. "I do not care about her insults directed towards me."

"You don't?" Lucy piped in, her eyes wide with slight surprise.

Hermione vigorously shook her head and sighed. "I just… she started insulting the _Talking Animals_," she reasoned out, petulantly crossing her arms. "_They _are not filth. _They _work every day and every night, reverently and patiently. She had no right to insult all of them."

Her answer was met with silence and Hermione thought what she said was unacceptable. The faces on the monarchs were grave and somber and she guessed that it was the very first something _violent _had happened in the castle.

Her eyes landed on King Edmund, his expression a little unreadable. She scowled at him slightly, annoyed that he was not defending her when he himself was present during that occasion. It was obvious that he _detested _the Princess of Snobs and Hermione thought that he'd defend her against the annoying Princess.

"I'm sorry," she finally apologized, looking guiltily at her right fist. "I… I did not know what had gotten into me. I guess I do tend to be a little violent when I'm angry."

King Edmund coughed on his throne and all eyes landed on him. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that he was not coughing but was _disguising a laugh _by coughing.

His eyes met Hermione's brown ones again and this time, he had lost it. His boisterous laughter echoed all throughout the four walls of the throne room and all of them stared at him, quite startled.

Lucy followed, her giggles softer than Edmund's laughs, but they were still heard. Caspian's face broke into a wide smile and he shook his head, trying his very best not to burst out laughing, too. The stern look on Susan's face had melted into a smiling one and her eyes were bright due to unsuppressed mirth.

And Peter, good Merlin Peter, was back to his charming self and was also sporting a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione demanded, confused at the behaviour of the royalties.

Edmund's laugh grew louder as he slowly stood up from his throne and clapped his hands vigorously. Hermione's eyes widened at the strange display by the just king.

The youngest king then walked down the small steps and approached Hermione, now regarding her with so much respect that Hermione had never seen from his eyes before.

"You," he said, calming himself down, "are _incredible_."

Hermione's cheeks grew darker with embarrassment and she tried to hide a smile that was threatening to grow.

Edmund looked back at his siblings and Caspian. "Blimey, Pete, she punches like a man," he said, absentmindedly pointing at Hermione. "I am positively sure I do not want to be the receiving end of her fist."

Lucy groaned petulantly and slumped on her throne. "I wish I was able to witness it with my own eyes," she said. "Aslan knows how things are starting to get a little bland here in Cair Paravel."

Hermione's eyes landed on a still amused Peter and blinked. "Wait, you're not going to punish me?" she asked. "I thought…"

High King Peter waved his hand dismissively. "What you did was unacceptable, Miss Hermione," he said, although the stern tone he was sporting a while ago was now gone. "Very _unbecoming _of you."

"But you did something that all of us had been wishing to do ever since Princess Thalia of Calormen stepped foot in Cair Paravel," Caspian added, winking at the embarrassed brunette. "Of course we will let this slide."

"Be warned, though, that she'd be extra _wrathful _against you," Edmund said, turning back at Hermione. "I told you she's just a child. There is a petty side in her and I am quite sure she'd regard you as something lower than filth now."

Hermione frowned. "I can handle her," she proclaimed.

She just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe punching Princess Thalia was a bad thing to do.

* * *

**[1] I've made some background researches and discovered that the leaders of Calormen descended from this family named "Tisroc" (correct me if I'm wrong, though). But for the sake of this story, can we just pretend the Tisroc clan does not exist, although I know that it is blasphemous in the land of Calormen to say so. :D**

**[2] I kinda envisioned Princess Thalia to look like Jasmine from "Aladdin". Haha, her clothes were kind of inspired from the Disney princess. And, for those who watches "Merlin", Guinevere's clothes when Helios caught her (you know, the purple one) was somehow the same from how I imagined Thalia's clothes would be, too :D**

* * *

**Review Response/s**

**Vue Lorner: **Thank you for loving my story so far! I'll continue to make you love it, lol :D And aww, plot and characters are perfect? Stop making me blush. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Yipee yay, Susan's pregnant! And haha, I couldn't resist the punching thing. I mean, well, that was SO Hermione (you know, with punching Draco and blah blahs like that). I, myself, was quite amused with how the monarchs of Narnia reacted. So... Princess Thalia of Calormen. Any thoughts/comments about her?*grins***

**And, wow, people, TWENTY-FIVE FREAKING REVIEWS. Yeah, well, it's a big deal to me already because as you can see, I actually paired two people of different fandoms (a crackship, I think that's what it's called), so I'm not really expecting too many readers, much less reviewers. But wow, you make me cry and I don't even know what I'd give you to really show you how I'm very, _very _happy with them. And oh my, your reviews are starting to get so interesting. LOL, the questions, theories, random rants... dear readers, you entertain me so thank you very much. **

**Random Question that is not really related with the story:**

**Anyone here who knows a _very _good time-travel fic? The pairing doesn't really matter, although I prefer Harry Potter pairings. Well, you know, I know most fanfic readers prefer different cliches and it just turned out that I'm a sucker for time-travel fics. Any suggestions? You can put them in your reviews :) **

**That's all for now! More Thalia madness next chapter, my dearies, so do wait for Monday! **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	16. Accidental Magic?

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't be disclaiming anything if I own everything, even the characters and some facts based from the original series. Sigh, honestly, this is becoming tiring already. But of course, it's protocol, so fine, fine. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING OR C.S. LEWIS; therefore, the awesome Harry Potter series and the incredible Chronicles of Narnia are not mine. I only own the plot of this ridiculously obvious fanfiction :) **

* * *

**A/N: So yay, chapter sixteen! I do apologize for not answering your reviews. I was away for the whole weekend and I just got home today :D Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. Do review at the end and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Accidental Magic?**

* * *

The next day, Princess Thalia's payback was announced.

It was during breakfast and because of Peter's order, Hermione was asked to eat with the royalties that day. The brunette had refused, reasoning out that Thalia was going to dine with them and because of what had happened the night before, she was positively sure that she'd rather be with Babbity and with the other Talking Animals than with the wrathful princess.

"_Treat this as a little punishment for punching Princess Thalia_," was what Peter said. Hence, she had no choice but to follow.

She was sitting beside Queen Susan today, with Lucy sitting on Hermione's usual seat across from her. Princess Thalia was in between Edmund and Lucy and right now, metaphorical daggers were thrown her way. Hermione was sure that if looks could kill, she'd be bleeding to death right now.

Thalia's nose bridge had an angry bruise, colored with a sickening combination of purple and green. It wasn't broken and secretly, Hermione got disappointed by this. When she had punched Malfoy during their third year in Hogwarts, his nose had gone crooked and it took a great amount of Madam Pomfrey's effort to return it back to its immaculate position.

The doors of the Great Hall had then burst open and in came the trays of food. Hermione's nose instantly wrinkled in disgust and was surprised that the others, save for the Calormene princess, was sporting the same look.

Yesterday, she had tasted a few dishes and Merlin, how she instantly gagged. She couldn't put a finger on how they actually tasted but all Hermione knew was that it was the worst meal she had ever tasted. According to Azelma, it was the exotic dishes served _only _in Calormene and so, only the princess was able to enjoy them.

"Let us eat," Peter announced, and the clanging of utensils was instantly heard around the table.

Hermione gingerly placed a few of the dishes on top of her plate and just hoped that she would survive this meal again.

"So, I was thinking," Princess Thalia said. The brunette perked on her seat, feeling that the glare that Thalia was throwing her way intensified. "Due to some _unacceptable _things that had happened last night," she continued. Hermione scowled on her plate and refused to lift her eyes. "I am demanding Edmund to spend the rest of my stay with me."

The said king protested from beside her. Hermione, scandalized, lifted her eyes and glared petulantly at the princess.

"_Else_," Thalia continued amidst Edmund's protests, "I will write a letter to my father and force him to wage a war between Calormen and Narnia."

That had quietened Edmund. Hermione knew that Thalia's condition had hit a sore spot at the just king. Edmund had always this _undying _love for Narnia and she knew that he'd do everything to keep it safe from harm. Suspecting the 'mysterious' her was one proof.

And so, it did not surprise her when he heaved a huge sigh and looked pointedly at the High King, the resigned look already written all over his face.

Lucy, Susan, and Caspian were all looking at Edmund with sympathy in their eyes. It made Hermione wonder more what disastrous things Thalia had done to Edmund and the others during her previous stay in Cair Paravel.

"It cannot be helped," Peter finally said, secretly looking at his brother apologetically. "I therefore command King Edmund to spend the rest of your stay here in Narnia with you, Princess Thalia."

The princess had the audacity to smirk triumphantly at her. Hermione, on the other hand, looked back at her plate and frowned, not understanding why this simple request of Thalia's had awakened some monstrous feeling inside the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Thank you very much."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared in surprise at King Edmund now striding beside her.

She had just gone from the forest after picking some ingredients for the tonight's dinner when the said king had suddenly slithered beside her, unannounced.

They were still a few feet away from the backdoor of Cair Paravel and Hermione was thankful that Thalia was nowhere to be found. She knew that if she were to catch her with Edmund, Thalia would go ballistic and it might be the cause of another Great War in Narnia.

Thinking about this made her shiver. _'No, not another war, please,' _she pleaded to the cosmic powers above. Involuntarily, she stepped a few meters away from King Edmund, leaving an acceptable space between them.

Her actions had made him confused and secretly, Hermione smiled. "You mustn't be seen with me, _your highness_," she said, putting great emphasis on her address to him. "I am sure there had been a law passed by High King Peter himself about who your companion must be for the next few days."

Edmund snarled and stepped closer to her, closing the gap she had graciously left in between them. "This is your fault," he exclaimed in exasperation. "_Thank you very much_."

Hermione looked at him, highly amused. "I thought I was _incredible _yesterday," she asked. He glared darkly at her statement, making her lightly laugh. "All right, all right, I apologize. I didn't expect her to demand such a childish thing as, let's say, punishment for a king to fraternize with _filth_."

"You do something about this," he demanded, grabbing her arm to stop her walking.

She sighed and looked straight at him. "Then, what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Punch her again?"

In spite of himself, her question had triggered a small smile on his face. "Sounds very appealing, Miss Hermione," he said. Involuntarily, his hand on her arm travelled on her hand. Hermione's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment and tried to pull it away, but the king held onto it tighter.

Edmund lifted her hand and levelled it with his eyes, examining it with rapt attention. "Who knew that with such a small hand, a great force can be exerted?" he mused aloud, shaking his head. His eyes travelled back on her face and noticed her red cheeks. His eyes shifted back on the hand that he was holding and what he was doing finally sank in. He immediately let go of her hand and nervously cleared his throat, his cheeks also being sprinkled with a light shade of pink.

Hermione tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I give you my _sincerest _apologies," she earnestly said, unconsciously taking a few steps back away from him to regain her personal space. "I actually thought that after the punch that I had given her last night, she would punish _me _instead. I had no idea that she'd punish you."

The king looked away from her and licked his lips. "You see," he said, his voice strangely soft. "Thalia thinks there's… err… _something_ going on between us."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh?" she said, a little confused. "_Oh_," she said, this time completely understanding his statement. A nervous laugh escaped from her lips and she shook her head. "That's preposterous! What made her think about such a ridiculous thing?"

He shrugged and started to walk, with Hermione catching up with him. "Thalia likes to assume a lot of things," he then said. "For instance, she likes to think that I am _hers_."

"Technically, for the rest of her stay, you are," she said.

He sent a glare towards her direction and she innocently smiled.

Hurriedly then, Hermione took a few steps ahead of the king and turned around. "I think it is best if nobody sees us going back inside together," she said. "I have this inkling Princess Thalia had placed a lot of spies all over the castle just to make sure that her _precious _King Edmund does not meet with others, namely me."

To further prove her point, Edmund could see a black-cloaked figure from the distance which he soon recognized as one of Thalia's servants.

He looked back at Hermione and wordlessly nodded.

Smiling, she curtsied and waved her hand in farewell, before turning back around and running a few steps away from him. She had halted when she was almost inside the castle and turned around, the smile she was sporting now incredibly stretched across her face. "GOOD LUCK!" she exclaimed, waved her hand once again, and finally walked inside the castle.

It had brought a smile on Edmund's face and it had stayed glued on his face until he found himself back inside Cair Paravel, readying himself for the next few days.

* * *

It was day three of Thalia's stay in Cair Paravel and Edmund was slowly and silently growing insane.

Like what she had threatened the day after Hermione had punched her, she had stayed latched onto his arm the following days and refused to leave his side. The only times he could bask under the much-anticipated solitude was during his bathroom breaks and sleeping times. Besides those, Thalia was a constant presence.

His siblings and Caspian were giving him sympathetic smiles and apologetic pats behind the princess' backs. Their gestures only made him sore and frustrated. His frustration was mostly directed towards Peter. He always silently pleaded for him to lift up the order he had bestowed upon him or at least modify Thalia's request to alleviate Edmund from his agony but Peter seemed to turn a blind eye from this. They all knew that even though Thalia was a petty lady, she was a woman of her words. They knew that Edmund's disagreement of her condition would actually cause another war for Narnia.

Thus, three days had passed and his agony heightened. He was once again in the gazebo with the Calormene princess. Thalia had been chattering on and on about her woes in Calormen and Edmund had long ago tuned her out. There were her constant touchiness and the king always brushed her off. Thalia was persistent, though, for she would hold his hand, grab his arm, and move closer to him whenever he pulled away.

"Are you listening to me, Edmund?" she asked, prettily staring up at him.

Edmund looked down at her and sighed. "Yes, Thalia. Yes, I am," he said, lying through his teeth. Thankfully, Thalia bought his lie and continued to tell stories about her life in Calormen.

As he looked at the princess beside her, it was undeniable that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty could be viewed as an exotic one, a one-of-a-kind, and it was, without a doubt, to die for. Edmund had been dazzled by her beauty the first they had met and he was very pleasant to her that time. He had soon regretted it when Princess Thalia immediately assumed that _he _liked her.

The rest, as what was happening today, was _history_.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Edmund sighed, already predicting yet another apologetic glance directed towards him by one of his siblings.

Lazily, he looked at the person who walked outside and instantly perked up, spying Lucy's lady-in-waiting together with Babbity the Rabbit.

They had not spotted them yet and it somehow made Edmund disappointed. He had not seen her for days and somehow, he wished that her eyes would at least stray at him.

For the past three days, Hermione had chosen to dine with Babbity and the rest of the Talking Animals in the kitchen. After Peter's order, it was a silent agreement for the High King and the lady-in-waiting for the latter to lie low for the next few days until Thalia left Cair Paravel.

Their _coincidental _meetings in the gazebo had also stopped already and there was a part in Edmund that missed it. He did not want to admit it out loud but the mysterious lady's constant presence in the castle had started to get under his skin already.

In a good, confusing way, of course.

Now that he had not met her for days, he started to realize how he appreciated the times when he would just engage her in a conversation, sometimes small banters.

It had struck him, _hard_, how much he, without any doubt, _missed _her.

His eyes widened at the realization and he gasped aloud, doubling over in sheer astonishment. _'Did I just think of that?' _he asked himself frantically, his whole being a wild frenzy inside. He lifted his eyes once again, landing themselves casually over her form and realized that what he had thought was actually true.

"Edmund?" Thalia asked, cutting him off his reverie. He warily looked at her, noticing the concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

Before he could answer her, lovely chuckles from afar had reached their eyes. Both Thalia and Edmund simultaneously looked at the direction of the lady-in-waiting and Babbity, this time, the former was laughing heartily over what the latter had told her.

Thalia's reaction to Hermione's presence was instant. Her eyes had narrowed into thin slits, her nostrils flared, and her mouth turned into a dark scowl. "Ignore _it_," she ordered, forcing Edmund to look her way.

The king once again sighed in exasperation and looked back at the Calormene princess. "_Her_," he said through gritted teeth.

"Pardon me?"

"That _it_ that you are addressing is actually a _she_, Thalia," he added, his exasperation heightening.

Thalia looked deeply scandalized. "I am sorry, Edmund," she said, still in disbelief, "but when did servants became living creatures?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he roared, standing up at his fullest height. Thalia flinched in surprise and fear of his sudden outburst and apparently, it had also attracted the attention of both Hermione and Babbity.

His eyes landed on her curious ones and his anger increased. "How can that person be filth, Princess Thalia?" he asked her, this time calmer. "Tell me. How can _she _be filth?"

Thalia slightly cowered but her stubbornness became dominant. "I was taught that beings like her should never be treated as _living_," she shot back, prompting Edmund to sigh.

Resigned, he sat back down on his chair and shook his head, pitying the princess beside him. He wondered what her parents had taught her as she grew up, seeing her twisted behaviour and morals. "I'm sorry," he said, his sincerity evident at the tone of his voice. "It was not my intention to have an outburst directed towards you, your highness."

Her eyes softened and she softly smiled up at him. "It's all right," Thalia said, scooting closer to him. "It was not your fault."

Edmund shot a wary look at the decreasing space between them. When he lifted his eyes back at Thalia's face, he was astonished at how close her face was. He could already count the number of her eyelashes, the small mole on her left temple…

His thoughts grew into a blank when she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"What a lovely morning!" Hermione announced as she and Babbity walked outside of Cair Paravel, meaning to go out in the garden for a walk.

Babbity stretched out her arms above her head and moaned when her bones cricked. "Sweet Aslan, we've worked real hard now, haven't we, sweetheart?" the Talking Animal said, looking up at the happy brunette.

Hermione absentmindedly nodded and swung the basket perched on her left arm. She had this sudden urge of picking up flowers which she would decorate in some areas of Cair Paravel. Merlin knows how the place was starting to get a little dreary, especially when Princess Thalia decided to grace herself into their presence.

Speaking of the Calormene princess, Hermione was thankful she had no encounter with her for the past three days. She had made it a point to spend more time with Babbity and the Talking Animals rather than the Narnian monarchs. She was afraid that if she had done another wrong move, it would be the final trigger for an impending war between Narnia and Calormen.

Since Thalia's presence had started to become scarce, Hermione was not able to see King Edmund, too. He had abided by High King Peter's order and reverently spent his whole day with Thalia. She had not seen him with any of the other royalties and deep inside, Hermione grew guilty. It was her fault why he was suffering, anyway.

An amused smile appeared on her face as she remembered what Edmund had told her before. _'Princess Thalia thinks something's going on between us, eh?' _she mused inside, a little disbelieving. True, their _coincidental _meetings in the gazebo had started to be frequent, but Hermione doubted that _something _was going on between them.

Edmund was just starting to relax around her company and Hermione was sure his suspicion of her was starting to diminish. He was starting to smile a lot around her and the wariness he seemed to always wear when he was with her had started to decrease.

Still, _nothing _was going on between them and it was silly for Thalia to assume it.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Babbity asked, enclosing Hermione's right hand with her furry paw. "You're strangely quiet."

Hermione laughed. "I'm just a little preoccupied," she said, shrugging. "I'm perfectly fine, though."

The Rabbit started to rub circles on her palm. "It's a little sad how you're spending a lesser time with the Narnian monarchs for the past days," she said, frowning. "Even Queen Lucy was prohibited to meet up with you and it's all because of _Princess Thalia_."

Babbity's face morphed into slight disgust and the brunette laughed once again.

"Actually, they're not prohibited," Hermione corrected. "It's just that I think it is better that I spend a lesser time with the others until Princess Thalia goes away."

Babbity sighed and squeezed her hand. "It's written all over your face how you miss them, sweetheart," she softly said.

Hermione's smile faltered and she looked questioningly at Babbity. Her left hand touched her face out of curiosity. "Written all over my face?" she asked.

The Talking Animal smiled gently at the brunette. "I'm not really sure if you're merely denying it but yes, Hermione, it's written all over your face," she said. "You've grown quite attached to all of them, you know."

Her statement had reduced Babbity into silence. _'I'm quite attached to all of them, huh?' _she asked herself, smiling sadly. _'How odd. I told myself the very first time I stepped foot in Narnia that I will lie low and be unnoticed by the monarchs.' _

But here she was, graciously accepted the Narnian royalties to live inside the castle and be Lucy's lady-in-waiting. _'What happened to lying low?' _she asked herself, slightly amused. But despite this, Hermione was actually thankful that she was able to, as what Babbity said, grown attached to them. Even Edmund, who had reluctantly allowed her to live in Cair Paravel alongside his other siblings.

It was weird, almost _scary_, how she couldn't imagine her future without them.

Her heart wrenched, pained of her newfound realization. _'Am I betraying Harry and Ron now?' _she mournfully asked herself, thankful that Babbity was oblivious of her sudden misery. _'Am I being a traitor and betraying all those people who trusted in me?' _

"_You cannot go back to your world anymore." _

The words of the mysterious lady echoed inside her head again and somehow, it had put her heart at ease. It was starting to sink in, the fact that she was dead in her world and if she were to go back, she'd still be unable to help the Light Side.

"I heard what you did about you know… Princess Thalia's nose," Babbity's amused voice said, cutting her off her musings. "It was a little sad I was not able to see it." A large grin appeared on the Rabbit's face. "I could have made you your favourite dessert."

In spite of herself, Hermione released soft chuckles.

"It's a little disappointing you were not able to break her nose," the Talking Animal said, sighing in disappointment. "It would have been more entertaining."

Her chuckles turned into hearty laughter, shaking her head. "Oh, Babbity," she said. "You should have been there when I punched her on the face. Her expression was priceless!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Their conversation was suddenly halted due to the outburst. Hermione looked questioningly at Babbity, silently asking why the Rabbit had blurted out those words. To her confusion, Babbity herself was surprised and shook her head.

"It wasn't me," the cook said.

She looked all over the garden and finally spotted Edmund and Thalia in the gazebo. An enraged Edmund was standing at his fullest height while a startled, cowering Thalia looked up at him with wide eyes. Hermione placed two and two together and realized it was Edmund who had released that outburst a while ago.

His eyes instantly connected hers and she froze on the spot. His eyes were blazing and Hermione wondered what Thalia had said to make him furious.

He then looked back at Thalia and they started to talk. Edmund soon plopped back down on his seat and there was a look of resignation on his face.

Hermione questioningly looked at Babbity, who shrugged her shoulders in return. To her surprise, Babbity's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" she asked, slowly looking back at the gazebo. Her expression then mimicked Babbity's as she stared at Edmund and Thalia, dumbstruck beyond comprehension. Their lips were glued together and that monstrous feeling at the pit of her stomach had awakened once again.

Hermione did not know what had possessed her, but she was positive that she was seeing red.

"Sweetheart?" Babbity asked, looking at the brunette with a mixture of concern and confusion. "Are you all right?"

"_Incendio_," was the first word that had come out of her mouth. It was instincts, perhaps, especially because she tended to exclaim spells back in Hogwarts when she was furious.

A loud scream from the gazebo resounded in the whole garden and Hermione's fury dissipated. Instead, utter shock replaced it as she stared, open-mouthed as Thalia tried to desperately put out the fire that had started on her dress.

"What in Aslan's name?" she heard Edmund exclaim as he, too stood up and helped Thalia.

Babbity looked up at Hermione in shock and confusion. "Did you just see that?" she asked, her voice breathless with awe.

Hermione, without a word, turned around and ran back to the castle, the book _Time and Relative in Space _already in mind.

* * *

The brunette banged her head against her desk in frustration. Nothing in the book explained about what had happened with Thalia's dress a few hours ago.

Hermione had this feeling that what she did was an accidental magic. Scratch that, she _knew_. The fact that she had furiously whispered _Incendio _and instantly, Thalia's dress was caught by fire… it was undoubtedly Hermione's own fault.

"But how?" she asked herself, confused. Her useless wand once again was lying in front of her. She had tried using it a few times already, but still, the results were the same. Also, she also forgot to bring her wand a while ago and so, the best explanation that Hermione could come up with was that she had used accidental magic.

That unexpected incident had ignited the hope that had been dormant in Hermione's system ever since she discovered that she could not go back to Hogwarts anymore. She was able to conjure magic, albeit accidental due to her hyperactive emotions, but still she was able to _conjure _magic.

The smile that had stretched on her face reached her ears and it had been a while ever since she had smiled that wide. She looked at her reflection on the mirror in front of her and oddly, she felt like crying tears of joy.

Her joy slightly dampened, though, when she remembered the cause of her sudden burst of emotion. An image of Edmund and Thalia once again flashed inside her mind and involuntarily, she glared. Her hands had turned into tight fists and her smile magnetized into a small scowl.

She once again looked at her reflection on the mirror and froze. Funny how her emotions seemed to shift from one mood to another. It had started to get frequent now and Hermione warily noted it had started to become drastic after the Calormene princess' visit.

A knock from her door had cut her off from her reverie. Slowly, Hermione rose from her seat and approached the door. When she opened it, her frown deepened.

King Edmund looked at her, confused and amused at the same time because of the blatant hostility on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, mentally flinching at the bitterness. "Aren't you supposed to be with _Princess Thalia_?"

At the corner of her eyes, she could see how his eyebrows rose above his forehead, almost hidden behind his fringes. "I am aware of Peter's command, Miss Hermione," Edmund said, carefully regarding her. "And, if you must know, he ordered me to get you for the afternoon tea today."

Hermione sighed and pursed her lips. "I think you are also aware of Princess Thalia's current… _hostility _towards me, your majesty," she pointed out, but Edmund merely laughed.

"Please," he insisted, "it had been _days_. Three days to be exact and I am sure Peter's starting to go a little barmy because he had not seen the girl he fancies for days now."

The brunette frowned. "Gives me another reason to avoid you lot," she grumbled under her breath.

"So you do admit you are avoiding us," he said, absentmindedly grabbing her arm and pulling her outside. He immediately released her arm and closed the door, urging Hermione to start walking. Reluctantly, Hermione relented and soon, they were walking towards the veranda. "Nobody said that you can stop dining with us, Miss Hermione. _Nobody _said that you should start avoiding us and interact with the Talking Animals and Telmarines in Narnia."

She shook her head and pointedly looked at him. "I think you know why I'm doing this," she said.

"It doesn't matter," he interjected.

Hermione was reduced to silence as she suspiciously glared at him then looked straight ahead, a scowl once again fighting its way on her lips as she remembered the kiss that he and Thalia shared. What frustrated her more was the fact that she couldn't quite understand why she was being all huffy and puffy over something she did not care at all.

"Thalia's dress had caught fire a while ago," he started, obviously discomfited by the awkward silence that settled upon them.

"I know. I was there," she said, refusing to meet his eyes. _'And I was the one who caused it.'_

At the corner of her eyes, she was able to see how he became troubled.

"It's strange, though," he mused aloud. "Why would that happen when there is no source of any fire around her?"

"It must be the pieces of jewellery around her," she said with sarcasm. "I dunno. Maybe the sun's glare had reflected against them; therefore, conjuring the fire that rightfu - _strangely _burnt her dress."

He looked at her with amusement, obviously catching the slight slip she had made. "Is something the matter, Miss Hermione?" he asked. "You seem a little… _moody_."

"Really now?" she snarled. "You tell me."

Edmund frowned at her and slightly glared, starting to be a little bothered by Hermione's strange behaviour.

They were saved from the awkwardness when they finally arrived in the veranda. Without a glance back, Hermione stomped towards the vacant seat beside Lucy and sat down on it. The valiant queen immediately fussed over her and the brunette was glad for the distraction. She had witnessed how Edmund casually strolled towards the vacant chair beside Thalia and it somehow made Hermione wish that she should have chosen that seat inside.

The Talking Animals arrived and then brought tea to all of the occupants. As soon as Hermione sipped her own cup, she calmed down. Not even Thalia's glares had dampened her mood.

"You still do not know who did that to my dress?" Thalia asked, her eyes then landing on Peter and the others.

High King Peter slowly shook his head, apologetic. "I'm sorry, your highness," he said. "We cannot really think any good explanation as to why your dress suddenly caught fire."

"Well, it was there during that time," the Calormene princess said, pointing towards Hermione's position without looking at her. "Together with that furry filth."

Hermione was about to give a good comeback, but to the surprise of all the occupants in the veranda, Edmund had beaten her.

"Maybe it was because of the pieces of jewellery you wore," the king said with dripping sarcasm. "Perhaps, the sun's glare reflected against it and had conjured the fire that had burnt your dress."

Hermione's jaw dropped behind her cup of tea, looking at King Edmund with bewilderment. Lucy covered a laugh with cough. Susan had to hide her growing smile against her lacy handkerchief and Caspian had this odd look on his face, seeing as if he was trying his best not to show any emotion. Peter's reaction was different, though, as he sent a glare towards his brother.

Thalia, _thankfully_, did not find anything offensive with Edmund's explanation. In fact, she seemed as if she believed him. "I think that explains it," she said, shrugging innocently. "It doesn't really matter, though, since I can ask my Father to buy me another dress akin to the ruined one."

'_Rich people and their money,' _Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. Her eyes landed on the just king and the latter merely raised an eyebrow. She shook her head looked back at her tea, trying her hardest not to smile. It was strange how he was smoothly insulting Thalia as if the kiss that they had shared a while ago was just… nothing.

Hermione almost jumped off her seat when a letter suddenly landed on her lap. She looked up at the sky and saw a flying griffin and confused, she clutched the letter and stared at it.

"It's for you, High King Peter," she said, passing the letter to him.

Peter's eyes widened in recognition upon seeing the seal. Thalia also saw the letter and she froze on her seat, the cup slipping effortlessly off her fingers and crashing down on the floor, breaking into a pieces.

"Oh my, are you all right?" Susan asked, staring at Thalia with concern. Both Peter and Edmund regarded Thalia with suspicion and without any second thoughts, Peter opened the letter and read its contents.

His eyes skimmed through the letter and as he was nearing the end, his face started to turn graver. As soon as he was done reading, he lifted his eyes and stared straight into the princess' eyes. Thalia, on the other hand, tried to stay calm on her seat but miserably failed. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead and she turned into a sickening shade of white.

"Emperor Humphery commands you to go back home, Princess Thalia," Peter said.

Thalia petulantly crossed her arms and looked away. "No, I refuse," she said with conviction.

Edmund immediately snatched the parchment form Peter's hands and furiously read its contents. "You _lied_," he growled as soon as he was done reading. His eyes were narrowed into thin slits and a scowl was now visibly seen on his face. "Your father never said anything about waging a war against the Narnians if you do not spend time here in Cair Paravel."

Surprisingly (or Hermione thought it was unsurprising), Thalia had burst into tears. "_Fine_, you caught me," she cried, glaring angrily at her father's letter. "Father wants me to marry some duke of another place but I told him I love _you _so he allowed me to go to Cair Paravel and convinced you to marry me instead for a week."

The just king blanched. "M-marry you?" he stammered, his face already morphing into sheer terror. "I don't think - "

"_Edmund Pevensie_," Peter warned, which prompted his brother to glare at him.

"No, this must stop," Edmund said with exasperation. "She must _understand_." He then looked back at Thalia's hopeful gaze and sighed. "Listen, Princess Thalia, you're beautiful and magnificent and wonderful, but I don't like you. I am sure your betrothed likes you more than I do and you'll be happy with him."

A pained look crossed Thalia's face. "But I thought - "

"You thought wrong," he said, cutting her off. "I don't like you, all right? I never did and I never will. So I think it's best if you go back home."

Thalia stood up with an angry huff and ran back to her room, her sobs echoing in the hallway.

Hermione stared at Thalia's retreating back and then to Edmund with sheer incredulity on her face. If Edmund did not like Thalia, then how come they had kissed a while ago?

Feeling her cheeks reddening with another emotion brewing at the pit of her stomach, a feeling that opposed the monstrous emotion she had felt a while ago, the brunette hastily lifted her teacup and sipped its contents, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Once Thalia was out of earshot, Edmund released a humungous sigh of relief. "Good riddance," he murmured.

Peter released a sharp "Ed!" and his brother scowled.

"What?" he asked. "You expect me to _marry _her? Then you must be barmy, Peter, because you know I'll be miserable for the rest of my life."

"I believe what he was trying to say was for you to at least act a little sympathetic to Princess Thalia," Caspian piped in, although the relief he felt was written all over his face.

"At least she is gone," Lucy said, a large smile on her face. "Then, we can eat real food again."

Peter sighed and shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose. He did not say anything anymore.

Hermione looked around the veranda and the relief she had felt for Thalia's abrupt departure was evident.

There was a part of her, a _huge _part, which was relieved that King Edmund did not like Princess Thalia at all.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter sixteen! Again, good? Bad? Eh? Meh? **

**Haha, Thalia's little revenge... according to Edmund, she likes to assume things so there :D You had your fair share of guesses, I think; some where put in your reviews, others kept in your mind and all. I'm not really sure if somebody actually foresaw Thalia's revenge. **

**Oh, and of course, Thalia's little lie. But hey, what can I say, she's a woman in love :) **

**JUST A BRIEF CLARIFICATION, one reviewer asked me the ages of the characters so here it is – In this story, Peter and Caspian are both twenty-two-year-olds, Susan is twenty, Hermione is nineteen, Edmund is eighteen, and Lucy and Thalia are sixteen. There :D**

**AND OH WOW, TWENTY-SEVEN REVIEWS for the previous chapter. I can't seriously believe it. And may people even placed this story in their favorites and alerts! I LOVE YOU ALL. I'll try my very best to please you, but then of course, I'm the writer of this story so I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it. **

**Also, I would like to thank all those who suggested time-travel fics. I must confess, I'm a sucker for Hermione/Marauder fics (most especially Hermione/Sirius, hehe). It's like Hermione/Tom Riddle Jr., really. I'd rather that Hermione ends up with the Teenage!Marauder than Old!Marauder. If you get what I mean. Some of you suggested some classic Dramione ("Once Upon a Thyme": UGH, BEAUTIFUL and blah blahs) and Tomione ("Have You Ever": RIDICULOUSLY INCREDIBLE) and trust me, I've read them all. I can't believe I'm actually searching for more Hermioneccentric stories. I think there are no more good Dramione fics left in this site so I'm exploring more pairings. **

**SO, that's all! Once again, drop a review, por favor. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	17. The Voice

**Disclaimer: Nope, characters aren't mine :D Just the plot. And the idea of pairing Hermione with Edmund. **

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO... Chapter seventeen. I'm quite excited for this chapter, ya know :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Voice**

* * *

Thalia's departure was like a breath of fresh air in Cair Paravel.

Like her arrival, all of the servants were aligned in front of the castle, with the five monarchs a few feet in front of them. The difference, though, was that the relief and happiness were thick and evident.

Hermione had stared at the Talking Animals with amusement and shook her head. _'Must have been tough for them,' _she thought as she caught Babbity's eyes and smiled at her. _'Well, I don't blame them at all, though.' _

The funny thing was that the Narnian royalties were the most relieved of all. They seemed more relaxed now and the tension that they had been sporting these past few days had been alleviated. Edmund was the happiest among the five and he even had the audacity of keeping a wide smirk glued on his face.

It somehow made her pity Princess Thalia, who was now mournfully mounting herself into the carriage with the help of her black-cloaked servants. But then, Hermione remembered the events that had happened during the said princess' stay and her pity dissipated.

"We do wish you had a lovely time, your highness," High King Peter said, bowing low for courtesy's sake. "We hope that you will visit us in the future."

"Or try never…" Edmund murmured under his breath, prompting Peter to elbow him on his stomach. The just king glared at his brother and rubbed his painful stomach, although the smirk came back on his face once Thalia loudly closed the carriage door without answering Peter.

The hooves of the Centaur clanged against the pavement and soon, they were travelling back to Calormen.

All of them stayed stationed on their places until Thalia and her servants disappeared in the horizon. As soon as they were gone, the other Talking Animals went back to their workplaces and resumed their jobs.

Hermione was about to follow Babbity back to the kitchen when Lucy suddenly jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

Lightly laughing, the brunette patted the queen's back.

"Oh, I've missed you so!" she proclaimed for the rest to hear. Hermione distinctively heard the chuckles that escaped from the other monarchs and she softly smiled at the queen in her arms. Truth be told, she had missed her the most. Although Lucy could be a little demanding sometimes, wanting Hermione to spend the rest of her time with her, Hermione still believed that during the past few days of pure torture with the presence of Thalia, Lucy was the person she had missed the most.

"We have a lot of things to talk about," Lucy gushed, grabbing Hermione's arm without her permission and immediately dragging her up to the said queen's bedroom.

The brunette had just looked at her back in amusement until they arrived in Lucy's bedroom. The valiant queen closed the door behind her and immediately bounded towards her bed, smiling widely at her lady-in-waiting as the latter dragged a chair and sat down across from the bed.

"So?" Hermione started, patiently waiting. "What must we talk about?"

Lucy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," she honestly said. "It's been what? Four days? Five? It felt like I haven't seen you for ages, you know." A sour expression appeared on her face as she slowly shook her head. "I tried my best to see the good in Princess Thalia, Hermione. I swear to Aslan I really did. But I just couldn't understand why she's like… _that_."

Hermione softly smiled and looked at Lucy intently. "It's probably in her upbringing," she explained. "We can't really blame her if she had been taught to act like that ever since she was young." Incidentally, her thoughts crossed to the Malfoy family and she couldn't help but think that Thalia somehow resembled Draco Malfoy in her world.

The queen then grabbed Hermione's right hand and squeezed it tight. "Had you been all right?" she asked with genuine concern. "Thalia had done some ridiculous things to you and I feel a little guilty I did not do anything about that."

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said with a soft laugh. "I know that helping me would have its certain negative consequence."

"And yet, it did not stop Edmund from helping you," Lucy pointed out.

The smile on the brunette's face faltered as the king's name was said. Her eyebrows knitted and a small frown appeared on her face as she contemplated Lucy's simple statement.

Queen Lucy was right; Edmund had been the one who had greatly helped her during Thalia's stay in Cair Paravel. Babbity had told her that the just king had walked out from the Dining Hall during the princess' first night in the castle after Hermione had left due to Thalia's rudeness. And then, there was that time in the gazebo when Hermione had punched Thalia in the nose; he had held onto her, stubbornly lied that he had to teach Hermione some make-believe stuff just to show Thalia that she was better than the Calormene princess. There was also that time when she was coming back from the forest and he "walked her back" to the castle. In his own, bizarre way, he had comforted her from Thalia's childish ways. And lastly was when Edmund defended her when Thalia accused her of conjuring that strange fire that burnt the princess' dress.

"Hermione?" Lucy asked. "Are you all right? You're… _pink_."

Hermione's eyes widened upon Lucy's declaration and she nervously cleared her throat, avoiding the searching eyes of the queen in front of her. "I'm all right," she quickly said. "It's just that I feel a little… hot." She pursed her lips and looked around. "Is it just me or did the room suddenly feel a little warm?"

"Err…" Lucy slowly stated, "maybe a little?"

The brunette nervously laughed. "It doesn't matter," she said. "So, fancy some tea? I'm sure Babbity will be glad to see you in the kitchens again."

The queen had stared at her for an excruciating minute until she decided to nod her head. "Okay," she said and together with Hermione, they both went to the kitchens.

Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling, though, that all throughout their journey and little snack, Lucy had been giving her strange looks.

* * *

"Are you all set?" Lucy asked as she poked her head inside Hermione's bedroom.

Her lady-in-waiting turned away from her small boudoir, her hair held tightly by her right hand since she was still in the process of tying her hair. "Almost ready," she said, twisting the hair tie for the last time and finally holding her impossible hair into place.

Hermione walked towards the queen and smiled down at her, gently closing the door behind her. They then walked away from her room and down the stairs.

"I still do not understand why we must go hunting today," the older of the two pointed out.

Lucy, on the other hand, softly laughed and shook her head. "The three kings had this unhealthy obsession with hunting," she said. "Actually, both of us tagging along, together with Susan, was just a spur-of-the-moment. I just thought that some nice, fresh air would do Susan and her baby some good."

Hermione smiled at Lucy's explanation and allowed her to pull her faster towards the doors of Cair Paravel.

It was a nice day and the Narnian royalties had decided to go to the forest to go hunt for ordinary animals. They had all invited Lucy's lady-in-waiting to come but Hermione was reluctant to go at first. The thought of having a day-off made her cringe, especially as she thought that a lot of things would be left unaccomplished for the day if she decided to have fun with the king and queens of Narnia. But Babbity assured her that everything would be fine if she went away.

"_And besides," _her Rabbit friend added, _"I'm sure that this little get-together with them would make up for the days that you decided to avoid them when Princess Thalia was still here in Cair Paravel." _

Babbity's reasonable statement was the final deciding factor for Hermione. With a small smile, she announced during breakfast that morning that she would love to go with the royalties today.

It was a lovely day and Hermione felt like it would be unjust to stay inside the castle and be cooped away from the outside.

Thus, she went to her room to freshen-up a bit. Lucy and Susan had assured her that they would let the other men do the hunting while they would just have a picnic in the Gentle Meadows again while waiting for the kings.

When they arrived in the Great Hall and approached the wooden doors, Hermione was only able to make up two figures waiting outside, both animatedly talking to themselves. Upon closer look, she discovered that they were only High King Peter and King Edmund; the married couple was nowhere to be found.

"Where are Caspian and Susan?" Lucy asked aloud. Hermione nodded her head and looked around, her eyebrows now slightly knitting together since she was not able to see either of them.

Peter softly laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Susan has morning sickness," he said. "Therefore, she cannot come with us. And Caspian feels a little worried and so, he apologizes that both of them cannot come today." He placed his trusted sword over his shoulder and smiled widely at the two ladies. "Well, we're all set. Dear God above, the weather feels so nice today. I cannot wait to answer nature's sweet beckoning."

Beside him, Edmund snorted. "I do not know that such a lovely weather can make you turn poetic, Pete," he said, prompting both Lucy and Hermione to laugh. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let us go now before dusk arrives."

And together, all four of them ventured off into the forest.

* * *

After a few hours of walking aimlessly around the castle, Hermione now found herself alone with King Edmund.

At first, the four of them were together. The thought of having a picnic in the Gentle Meadows had both left Lucy and Hermione's mind. Since Susan was not with them today, both decided that it would be more fun to go hunting with the boys today.

As they ventured around, a wild boar appeared and to the surprise of all four of them, it was quite strong and stubborn; it kept on resisting, much to the High King's frustration. Peter, a show-off according to Edmund's words, had decided to tackle the boar down with his own hands without any help from Edmund. The High King did not stop until he captured and incapacitated the boar. He had taken off to Merlin-knows-where and Lucy impulsively ran after her big brother.

Thus, both Hermione and Edmund were left alone, mindlessly walking all over the forest while talking quite animatedly to each other. The thought of hunting wild animals today had left Edmund's mind as they had this brilliant conversation with each other.

"How does it feel now that Princess Thalia's gone?" Hermione asked one time, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Edmund took a deep breath and smiled so widely it almost reached his ears. "Like a breath of fresh air," he said. "And mind you, my relief seems forever now that I know that she will be married to another man in the future."

Hermione shook her head and tutted. "Now, now, I think that sounds a little unregal, your majesty," he said. "Every so often you'll find someone who'd be deeply infatuated to you, you know. The least you can do is to feel a little flattered over the affections thrown your way."

He raised an eyebrow at her declaration. "Then, pray tell, Miss Hermione," he said. "Has anyone been deeply infatuated with you?"

A small, mysterious smile appeared on her face, picturing Cormac McLaggen's image in her mind. "I don't remember anything at all, right?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. "You don't remember anything at all."

She laughed and swung her arms, oblivious how her laughter had triggered him to gently smile at her.

"It truly is a great day today," she said. "I'm a little sad I couldn't bring Babbity a – AHH."

For a heart-stopping moment, Hermione tripped and almost hit the rocky ground. Luckily, Edmund was quick enough to catch her arm and pull her up. The brunette, now upright, had released a soft whistle and grinned. "That was close," she said, pulling away from Edmund. "Thank you, your highness."

"You must be careful, Miss Hermione," he said, slightly frowning at her form.

"Stop it," she said with a sigh, surprising the king.

"Stop what?" Edmund asked, a small frown now forming on his face.

"Stop addressing me with a 'Miss'," she pointed out. "It seems very… formal and cold."

An amused smile appeared on his face. "It does?" he asked, and Hermione nodded. "And you think we are past the suspicious stage now, eh?"

A sheepish smile appeared on her face. "We talk casually now, your highness," she reasoned out. "And I'm starting to have this inkling that you're not… suspicious about me anymore."

He snorted unregally. "What makes you think I trust you already?" he asked, his amusement heightening. "Now, now, don't assume things, _Hermione_."

At first, she was affronted of what he had stated but then, she caught herself and remembered what he had just said. "You lie," she lightly accused, shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say so?" he asked.

"You said my name without any honorifics," she said, smiling up at him.

Edmund pursed his lips, clearly surprised of what she said, before finally sighing in defeat. A small smile appeared on his face and he stopped walking, deciding to sit down on a protruding root. "I know we started off rather unpleasant," he started. "Trusting you is a little… hard to do, just so you know. I'm reigning over a kingdom that I've come to ardently love and trusting a stranger seems a little illogical, don't you think?"

She slowly nodded her head. "But then, you're starting to trust me," she stated. She walked closer to him and squatted in front just so her eyes could level with his. "Why is that?"

"You take care of my sister," he started. "And even though you've been here for months, you haven't done anything wrong with my sister yet. You made Susan trust you even though she was the most logical of us lot. Caspian thinks you are wonderful, what with that brilliant head of yours. And Peter… he fancies you, need I say more?" Edmund sighed and shook his head. "I do not understand their trust towards you. Not at all. Something… is looming and I can't say anything more about it. All I can say is that we need to be careful."

Hermione slowly stood up and sat down beside him, thoughtful.

"And then… when Thalia came, you proved that the Talking Animals are important," he continued. "Narnia will never be Narnia if the Animals are not here. You allowed yourself to be insulted by Princess Thalia without doing or saying anything. But when she started to insult the Talking Animals… well, you punched her unbecomingly."

"But it was worth it," she interjected with a smile.

Edmund nodded vigorously. "Yes," he said. "Very worth it."

"Thank you," she then said, surprising him.

"For what?"

"For trusting me," she said, looking intently at him.

His lips pursed into a thin line. "I'm starting to," he corrected. "I haven't completely trusted you, yet. I still have this… inkling you have an ulterior motive."

Hermione laughed. "Well, that will work," she said. "I'm just a little curious, though. What will you do if you finally find out what my ulterior motive is?"

His eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You have an ulterior motive?" he accused, prompting Hermione to laugh again.

"The keywords are _what if_," she pointed out.

Edmund then turned silent as he contemplated her question. Finally, he said, "It all depends on what your ulterior motive is, then."

Hermione looked impressed. "Not bad," she said. "I can finally see why you are called as the just king, your highness."

"Edmund."

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little confused.

He sighed and pointedly looked at her. "You said I must drop the 'Miss' whenever I say your name," he said. "To be fair, I think it'll be good if you stop calling me 'your highness' or 'King Edmund'. Edmund will suffice. I'm sure the others had been asking you to call them by their name, and their name only."

Hermione smiled. "Seems fair… Edmund," she added the last bit a little reluctantly, but when he smiled, her cheeks burned a little.

Edmund then cleared his throat and stood up, hiding his face away from Hermione. Unbeknownst to the brunette, his cheeks were a little red, too. "Well then, I have this sudden urge to go fishing," he said, looking down at Hermione. "Would you like to accompany me?"

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I think I'll be picking spices for Babbity and Azelma today," she said. "I can wait here for you and High King Peter and Lucy."

He nodded his head. "Be careful, then," he said. "There are still wild animals lurking around."

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow. "No, _you _be careful," she lightly said. "There might be some deep holes on the ground so please, Edmund, do watch your step."

He glared. "Being cheeky now, I see," he said. When Hermione chuckled, his scowl turned into a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Edmund then bowed down and turned around, slinging his sword over his shoulders as he ventured away from Hermione.

Once she was gone, Hermione released a huge sigh of relief. A contented smile appeared on her face as she stood up and started to walk around, her conversation with Edmund still replaying in her mind.

Her relief that he was starting to trust her was _indescribable_. Hermione had always been uncomfortable when people suspected her, especially over things she never did, and now that the king had confessed that he was starting to think she had no ulterior motive of harming anybody here in Narnia made her relieved beyond proper comprehension.

As King Edmund was starting to trust her, Hermione was also starting to slowly accept that she couldn't go back to Hogwarts anymore. There were times at night when she would dream of her old life; happy memories when she could do magic and she was surrounded by people who she loved and truly loved her back. She mostly dreamt of Harry and Ron.

What she thought as undying love for Ron had reverted to undying friendship for him. She still loved him, ardently if she must describe it, but Hermione knew that it would do her some good if she started to accept that they would never be together.

And Harry… Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves. His death was still vivid in her mind. She remembered how she felt, how the air smelled, how the noise was deafening as she watched Harry Potter's downfall. His death had always been the most painful for Hermione, knowing that when Harry died, a good future of the Wizarding World had died together with him.

Hermione still did not know why she was suddenly brought to this strange place. It was a mere fiction for her, remembering the childhood stories her mother used to tell her. During her stay in Narnia, all those things she had read had somehow changed in plot and Hermione had this feeling her arrival had triggered this.

There was no Ramandu's daughter who became Caspian's wife. Instead, Susan Pevensie took her place. And Susan was not even supposed to go back to Narnia anymore, seeing that she was starting to grow up and force her Narnian memories to be mere childhood fantasies.

And the Pevensies were not supposed to forever stay in Narnia, prohibited from going back to their world since they were also deemed as dead. They were supposed to go back after every adventure and continue on with their life on Earth until they were summoned back by Aslan.

A lot of things had changed and Hermione was still baffled by these. She knew her presence here in Narnia was vital; she just did not know what it was yet. Gone was the determination to go back to the Wizarding World. Instead, Hermione was now determined to find out why she was stuck in this wonderful, magical land.

She was pulled away from her reverie when a cold breeze brushed against her face. Frowning, Hermione touched her cheek and looked around.

A little confused, she started to walk, her hand still against her cold cheek. The weather had eerily changed and she could only associate the cold that she was now starting to feel with winter. She remembered that Babbity once said that Narnia always experienced spring all throughout the year, regardless of the month.

'_Strange,' _Hermione thought, quickening her pace.

She then drew into a halt upon hearing strange crunching noises made by her footsteps. She looked at her feet and released a soft scream upon seeing that the ground had turned into an icy ground, her footsteps clear and prominent.

To her horror, a wind blew against her feet and the next thing she knew, she was once again trapped. The memory of a similar evident that had happened months ago once again resurfaced in Hermione's and unadulterated fear gripped her mind.

She watched with horror as everything around her froze with snow. The cold wind grew harsher and colder and Hermione, with a heavy heart, knew that she was in deep danger. The idea of not being able to use her magic at times like this had heightened her fear and she, unable to do anything, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

New footsteps were heard and Hermione's eyes flew open. She vigorously looked around for the source of the footsteps. "Edmund?" she cried, wishing to see his face. "Edmund, are you there?"

The footsteps grew heavier and louder and Hermione was able to distinguish that there were at least two pairs of feet that was coming her way.

With apprehension, she watched as two creatures emerged out of one of the bushes. She was able to recognize a Minotaur and Wolf, both sporting a menacing look on their faces.

"_Betrayal by the most unlikely." _

A voice, a familiar one stated.

"_Caused by a selfish desire. Will bring back the Ice." _

Hermione jolted in remembrance. They were the same words uttered to her when she was also trapped by the ice. The only difference though, was that the familiar voice was now clear and vivid.

"_Turmoil will reign. Darkness will obscure light."_

She warily watched as the Minotaur and Wolf began drawing a perfect circle around her.

"_Until a Daughter of Eve, Princess of the Lions, brought by the Great Fate, fight off the Great Foe. Aided by a Magical Stick, Fire against Ice."_

The Minotaur slowly walked closer to Hermione while the Wolf opened his mouth, muttering strange words from his mouth. Slowly, the brunette was starting to get drowsy, but the voice's words were still loud and clear.

"_But her weapon will falter until the King of the Lions bless her with his hands. The Ice will be back, a Daughter of Eve will arrive. Until then, beware._"

When the voice had faltered, Hermione fought off the sleep that was slowly clouding her mind. The Wolf's strange incantation had grown louder and more furious and the Minotaur was already in front of her. He lifted his dirty paw and slowly pressed it against her neck. A soft groan escaped from her lips, feeling his sharp nail running across her neck.

She was slowly losing consciousness and with desperation, she tried to push away the Minotaur but it was futile. Hermione guessed that the incantation of the Wolf was causing her to lose consciousness and fighting off would have no effect at all.

Just then, muffled shouts resounded in the whole forest. She could make out the image of High King Peter piercing his sword through the heart of the Wolf and Lucy sobbing in bewilderment, her face as pale as the white snow all over the place.

And then, the Minotaur's attempt of killing her had stopped. If she were sober enough, she'd be horrified that the Minotaur was suddenly beheaded, his blood sprinkling everywhere. Some had managed to land on her and now that the ferocious Animal was not holding her up, Hermione swayed on the spot. Her knees buckled and she lost her balance. The ground was getting closer but then, strong arms had stopped her and turned her around. The blurred image of a worried Edmund met her eyes, his mouth constantly opening but his words died down in her ears.

The next thing Hermione knew, everything turned black.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Dragonfly1339: **Thank you, dear! I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Fool's Tutor: **Well, I'm not surprised that you're also happy that Thalia's finally gone (or is she?). Most of my reviewers said so, too :D Oh, and thank you for the suggestions. I bookmarked everything. I'm still a little wary reading Harry/Hermione fics, though. I kinda see them as siblings so yeah. But hey, I gave Hermione/Marauder a chance so I'd probably read them someday. Thanks for reviewing!

**UGH amazing: **Oh, of course, as long as I continue to make you say "amazing", my dear. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Eh? Meh?**

**BRIEF CLARIFICATION: I know I should have said this before, but anyway. For the HP universe, disregard the whole Book 7. As for Narnia, everything up until "Prince Caspian" happened. Chronologically, disregard "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" until "The Last Battle" never happened :D So there.**

**A CLIFFIE! *insert evil cackling here* Ooh, I cannot wait to post the next chapter already... **

**So, how'd you like it? Yipee yay, Thalia left! (but is it really for good? SHOCKER). Ooh, and what was that? The Wolf and Minotaur thing. I honestly, _honestly _cannot wait for Monday so that you can read the next chapter already :) **

**By the way, I would like to once again thank all those who suggested some time-turner fics. There were a lot, by the way, and most pairings that I've never read a fanfic about. Surprisingly, I chose a seemingly impossible pair to read first - Harry Potter/Bellatrix Lestrange. Call me derange, by the fic was so BRILLIANT. Words cannot describe how I instantly fell in love with the fic. See, I'm a sucker for time-travel fics. But really, it's worth it. If anyone is interested, here's the title of the fic - "Delenda Est" by Lord Silvere. Too bad it's not yet complete, but I'm still patiently waiting because it is SO BRILLIANT. And well, yeah, I already said that but who cares. **

**Anyway, that's all! 'til Monday :) **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	18. Revelations

**Disclaimer: It's the eighteenth chapter, so I think I already established that I am neither JK Rowling nor CS Lewis, and the purpose of writing this _fan_fic is to entertain myself and so are my readers. **

* * *

**A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for. Need I say more? Review afterwards! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Revelations**

* * *

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes.

She inaudibly groaned as she shifted on the bed. A sharp pain, both from her head and her neck, made her hiss. Hermione raised her right hand and started to rub her temples just so she could alleviate the headache she was sporting.

Her hand then travelled down to her neck and felt a cloth wrapped around it. Gingerly, she poked it and regretted in the end. She groaned and pulled her hand away, looking down at her fingers and could see some traces of blood sprinkled all over her said body part.

"Your cut was pretty deep," a voice said. Hermione slowly turned around and saw a grave Lucy standing a few feet away from her bed. "The Narnian Healer said that if we did not arrive on time, the Minotaur would have cut deeper and you could have…"

Her voice faltered, unable to finish her sentence. Hermione had a wild guess of what Lucy was trying to say. The images of what had happened a few hours ago came back to her mind. Involuntarily, she shivered in fear. She remembered how powerless she felt; how hopeless her situation was.

It made the brunette sick in thinking that she almost had died. _Again._

"Can you walk?" Lucy softly asked, this time walking closer to her bed. "High King Peter is asking for your presence in the Throne Room as soon as you feel well, Hermione."

The way Lucy addressed her older brother alarmed Hermione. Lucy _rarely _addressed her brother as 'High King' and when she did, the situation was grave. Hermione had no idea why the monarchs seemed alarmed with what have happened to her. Edmund had warned her that wild animals were still lurking around in the forest.

The problem was, the Minotaur and the Wolf, were not wild animals at all.

It was funny how Hermione could already distinguish a Talking Animal from a wild animal. Judging from the facial expressions of the creatures she had encountered a while ago, she knew that they were the magical animals in Narnia. And the words that came out from the Wolf; although they were incoherent, she knew that they were not merely animal sounds.

"Hermione?" Lucy asked. Hermione jolted in surprise upon seeing that the queen was now pressed against her bed, her soft hand placed gingerly on top of Hermione's arm.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, still a little shaken from the memory. Hermione slowly sat up from her bed and with the help from Lucy, she was able to stand up again.

Her first few steps were a little wobbly. She was still feeling a little dizzy and it was fortunate enough that Lucy was beside her. The valiant queen had assisted her until they were walking down the stairs. At that time, Hermione was feeling a little better then.

The castle was eerily silent. It had bothered Hermione how there were no activities done by the Talking Animals. The stillness was almost disturbing but Hermione did not voice it out loud. Through her peripheral vision, she could detect that Queen Lucy was deep in thought. What she was thinking, though, did not cross Hermione's mind. The only thing that she could understand was that her thoughts were bothering the queen.

They were nearing the Throne Room and the tension in the air thickened. Lucy's grip on her arm tightened and Hermione flinched. The queen did not seem to notice and continued to assist Hermione until they arrived inside.

Hermione blanched as soon as she stepped inside. If the tension outside was thick, the tension inside was _suffocating_. The other royalties were seated stiffly on their thrones, with a very stern and grave Peter seated at the middle of the lot. A chair was placed in front of the thrones and Lucy directed Hermione to sit on it. The young queen immediately walked towards her throne and sat down, her worried and bothered eyes immediately looking back at her.

"What exactly happened?" Peter then said, his voice lacking the usual warmth it had every time he talked to Hermione. His eyebrows were knitted together and slowly, he stood up from his seat. He started to pace right in front of the thrones and with a sinking heart, Hermione knew that the matter that had happened to her a while ago had triggered this obvious tension and blatant worry.

"T-there was a Minotaur and a Wolf," she started, but Peter had cut her off with a sigh.

He turned around and intently stared at her, his eyes pursed tightly into thin slits. "We know," he said. "We saw them, too. The Wolf was enchanting you to sleep so that the Minotaur could peacefully _kill _you without you struggling at all."

All the color from Hermione's face vanished. Now that another person had confirmed aloud of what had happened to her a while ago, the weight of the previous situation finally sunk in.

Hermione's eyes roamed all over the royalties. Lucy was almost close to tears and fear was written all over her face. Susan was worriedly rubbing her stomach with her right hand while her free hand gripped Caspian's hand. And Edmund… his eyes were blank, his emotions unreadable.

She immediately looked away from him and stared back at Peter.

"What _exactly _happened?" Peter asked, once again pacing to and fro.

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…" she stated hesitantly. "The weather suddenly turned icy and the Animals just appeared out of nowhere. I-I have no idea why they did that to me."

"Is that all that had happened?" This time, it was Caspian who asked. Hermione's eyes landed on him and he was staring intently at her. "Is there something… _more _that you remembered."

Hermione closed her eyes, racking her brain for any added information. And then, when a cold chill ran down her spine, she remembered. Slowly opening her eyes, she gravely said. "There was a voice."

"A voice?" Peter asked, stopping his pacing and turning around Hermione.

The brunette nodded and fisted her hands, trying to remember the exact words that the voice had uttered to her. "Yes. Perhaps a female's judging by her tone. And… and it said something," she said, closing her eyes once again. "_Betrayal by the most unlikely. Caused by a selfish desire. Will bring back the Ice_…"

She slowly opened her eyes again and, to her utter surprise, horror was written all over the faces of the royalties. "D-did I say something wrong?" she meekly asked.

A soft gasp escaped from her lips as Peter immediately descended the small steps down from the thrones towards Hermione. He grabbed her arm tightly and asked, "How did you know that? _Tell me_!"

Hermione winced in pain and recoiled back, confused as to why Peter was suddenly displaying such an aggressive behaviour towards her.

"Peter, you're hurting her," Susan pointed out.

The desperation on Peter's face slightly faltered as he stared at his fingers tightly wrapped around Hermione's arm. Immediately, he released her arm and took a few steps back, now heaving deeply due to panic. "How did you know that?" he asked again, this time calmer.

Hermione shook her head, her confusion increasing. "I don't know," she said. "I heard it again and - "

"_Again_?" Peter barked. "This has happened before?"

Gingerly, Hermione nodded. "It was the same… the weather turned icy and I was trapped to the grounds. There was no Minotaur no Wolf, though, because you arrived immediately."

The High King's eyes widened. "Me?"

Again, she nodded. "Remember the time when you found me while you were hunting and I was picking spices for that night's dinner?" she asked and watched as realization dawned on Peter. "I told you it was merely a nightmare."

Peter sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "But why _you_?" he asked. "Why is this happening to you?"

"Maybe," Lucy said, her voice soft and reluctant. "It's _her_."

Lucy's confusing declaration was met with deafening silence. Peter's eyes widened as he turned around and then slowly looked back at Hermione. No words escaped from his mouth, although it opened and closed multiple times.

The brunette looked behind Peter and saw that almost all of them were sporting the same look. In the end, her eyes landed on Edmund, his expression still unreadable. Slowly, the just king rose from his seat and approached her and Peter. Edmund coaxed Peter to return to his throne and his older brother reluctantly relented in the end.

And then, his onyx eyes bored intently into Hermione's form.

Softly and slowly, he asked, "Who are you?"

His voice did not hold any contempt or disgust as opposed to his previous feelings towards her. His eyes were not cold and calculating. Instead, his face showed genuine curiosity and Hermione, knowing that lying was pointless already, said with a loud and clear voice, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I do not belong here."

Her declaration was met with silence. No one moved, even Edmund who was standing a few feet away from her. Hermione's eyes roamed all over the Throne Room.

As a few more minutes passed by, Edmund finally broke the silence. "And what, pray tell, are you doing here in our world, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and ran a tired hand over her face. "The same as your situations," she pointed out, growing confused. A groan escaped from her lips and shook her head. "I honestly _don't _know why I am here. I-I lied about having amnesia."

Lucy gasped from her seat and covered her mouth, eyes already brimming with tears.

"No, no, don't misunderstand!" Hermione desperately cried. "I-I did not mean any harm towards you or this beautiful country. I just… I remember _everything _about my life and I'm so confused as to why I am… here."

A huge lump formed on her throat and no matter how much Hermione swallowed, the lump would not disappear. Her eyes were also starting to feel strangely hot and her breathing turned deep and erratic.

"Explain," Edmund coldly said. "_Everything_."

Hermione sighed and slowly stood up from her seat. She stared intently at Edmund first before looking at all of the Narnian monarchs. The looks on their faces, those of distrust, had hit her like a punch and it took all of Hermione's willpower not to cry.

"I-I'm like you, the Pevensies," she started. "I'm a Daughter of Eve; a human. A Londoner, to be exact, that is why I have the same accent as you lot. The only difference, though, is that I am not an ordinary human."

She paused as she inserted her right hand inside her sleeve and pulled out her useless wand. The others ogled at the strange piece of wood and Hermione sadly smiled, waving it around. "I'm a witch," she continued, watching as their eyes widened in surprise. "I am not sure if you'll believe me but magic is _real_. Look at this world." She gestured around for her point. "I'm in Narnia and Merlin, this is almost impossible to me."

"I don't understand," Peter said, once again standing up from his throne. "Why are you here?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know myself," she said. "You see, as a witch, I am enrolled in this magical school in Scotland – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" Susan inquired and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Hogwarts," she said, a small, sad smile appearing on her face. "That place is magnificent. My wonderful, beautiful second home." She paused as small tears already gathered at the corner of her eyes. "Everything was beautiful and magnificent, that was what my eleven-year-old self told me. Until, I met Harry Potter and befriended him."

"Hold on," Edmund said, his eyes widening in remembrance. "Harry Potter?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived," she said. "We are amidst a war against the evilest, darkest, greatest wizard of all time and there was a prophecy stating that only Harry Potter could defeat Voldemort."

When she uttered the name of the Dark Lord, she saw how all of them involuntarily shivered. With an empty smile, she concluded that even though they had no idea who and what Voldemort was, his name could still elicit fear.

"We had numerous adventures," she continued. "Harry, Ron Weasley, and me. We were called the Golden Trio and somehow viewed as celebrities in the Wizarding World. What the people did not know was that Voldemort was coming back and we were being trained, especially Harry, for the looming Second War."

"World War II?" Susan inquired, but Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said. "The funny thing was, I was born on 1979 and the World War II had already ended almost fifty-six years ago."

Lucy's eyes widened. "1979?" she asked with a soft gasp. "You mean, you are younger than us?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you can say that," she said. "And I know I am spoiling this to you already but since you are not allowed to go back to our own world anymore, I might as well say it properly. Britain had won during the Second World War and although there are many casualties, we still won against the Germans."

"Even though that is a lovely revelation, we would like to know more about you, Miss Granger," Edmund said, directing her attention back at him.

She sighed. "All right," she said. "Like what I said, the Second Wizarding War was looming and we are preparing. A lot of things had happened during our seven years in Hogwarts. On our last year, we did not attend school. Voldemort and the Death Eaters, his minions, had taken over Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and I decided that it would be best if we searched for Voldemort's horcruxes instead."

"Horcruxes are powerful objects in which a wizard or a witch has a hidden a fragment of his or her soul," she continued. "It is evil and dark; unforgiveable in our world, but Voldemort had made _seven _and that makes him the most dangerous wizard of all times." **[1]**

"We had successfully destroyed six, but one." Her voice faltered, remembering that day. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes were strangely glossy. "We had failed in our mission and I know that we were losing. W-we couldn't do anything. Dumbledore, the foundation of our hope, was dead and we had no one to talk to. Harry… oh, Harry. H-he…"

Hermione paused and swallowed, slowly walking back to her seat and wobbly sitting down. "We knew that war was starting when a fortnight ago, one of our professors, Professor Trelawney, disappeared without leaving any trace. A-and then… the war started in Hogwarts itself."

A small tear slipped down from Hermione's right eye as she shakily lifted her right hand to wipe away her tear. "E-everything was a blur of blood, spells, and screams," she added, her voice now reduced to a whisper. She closed her eyes, pained of the rush of memories in her mind. "I've been hit by a lot of spells, which explains why I had been injured when Babbity first found me in front of her burrow. I-I've also witnessed a lot of deaths and" – a sob escaped from her lips – "t-they're mostly from the Light Side, _my _side."

More tears streamed down from her face but Hermione seemed not to mind. Instead, she continued, "I was merely fighting for my survival. Like I said, we failed to destroy the last horcrux and Harry wouldn't be able to kill Voldemort."

To her surprise, Edmund offered his handkerchief. She stared at it for a while, and then to him, and gave him a watery smile. She grabbed the cloth and dabbed her eyes, but to her dismay, she was starting to cry uncontrollably. "A-and then, Harry and Voldemort's moment arrived a-and all battles halted in honor of the two," she said. "H-harry looked at me last when the Killing Curse finally had hit him and then he's… d-dead. _Lifeless_."

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, had hit me with the K-Killing Curse too and when I woke up, I was here," she whispered. "I-I don't know how. I-I don't know why. But I'm _here_." She turned around to look at Edmund and wryly smiled. "Y-you ask me what my ulterior motive was and fine, I will tell you today. This… castle holds so much knowledge and information that I thought that if I got closer to the royalties and used their libraries, I-I would be able to know how I would go back to my own world. I-I never meant any harm. Merlin knows how much Narnia meant for you lot and it almost outshone my love for Hogwarts."

"But then it was revealed that I cannot go back to my world anymore," she cried. "Remember the day of the Narnian fair…? When I refused to eat and avoided you all? I just discovered that like you, I cannot go back to Hogwarts anymore. In m-my world, Voldemort won. In m-my world, I _am_… dead."

Hermione completely covered her face with the handkerchief, her sobs already turning guttural. Now that she was revealing it to everybody, her emotions seemed just to overflow and she was too overwhelmed to stop it.

Queen Lucy, her face already wet with streaming tears, stood up from her seat and rushed towards Hermione. The brunette looked up as the queen wrapped her arms around her lady-in-waiting and hugged her tight. "I-I did not know you had been through so much," the younger of the two cried against her neck. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so, _so _sorry."

The brunette sniffed and wiped away her tears, once again determinedly looking at the rest of the royalties. "I-I am convinced that I have a purpose here in Narnia and whatever happens, I am willing to help," she said, her desperation evident. "I may not be able to do magic anymore, seeing that my magic is stifled, but I do not mean any harm here in Narnia. _I want to help_."

For a moment, her eyes merely bored into High King Peter's unreadable face. Finally, the king closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them once again. This time, his eyes melted into genuine warmth and worry and Hermione, overwhelmed with emotions, only sobbed back.

"Lucy," Peter softly ordered, "Please bring Hermione to her bedchambers. I think it had been a long day for her."

The young queen hastily nodded and helped the brunette up from her seat. Soon, they had walked out of the Throne Room.

* * *

Lucy and Hermione's departure was then met with silence. Edmund, at loss of what to do, decided to walk back to his throne and sit down.

His mind was still reeling of what had been revealed a while ago. _'I knew it,' _he thought, although the desired reaction he wished to feel was absent.

At the corner of his eyes, he stared at his troubled brother and sighed. Peter was deeply contemplating and Edmund wondered what could have been running through his mind.

"That's quite surprising," Caspian started, his voice oddly soft and weak. He fished out his handkerchief from one of his pockets and offered it to his queen, who was also silently crying as she listened to Hermione's story. "I-I didn't know…"

"You're right," Peter said with a defeated sigh, looking squarely at Edmund. "Hermione was lying about having amnesia after all."

"That doesn't make her a bad person," Susan interjected, her eyes slightly thinning into slits. "She has a good reason, and dear Aslan, a good one, too."

Peter sadly smiled and stared at the empty chair which Hermione had occupied a while ago. "I know," he said. "S-she… _Hermione _had been through a lot. Unimaginable things, I must say."

"What are we going to do?" Edmund asked in a whisper, determinedly looking at Peter's eyes. "She knows the prophecy."

"Ed," Peter retorted back. "What if _she's _supposed to know the prophecy?" He laced his fingers and spoke the one conclusion that had been running through the minds of the four Narnian monarchs. "What if she's the Daughter of Eve that had been mentioned in the prophecy?"

"There are parts of the prophecy that are still confusing," Caspian added. "I am sure that if we got to know more about Hermione, the _real _Hermione, we will be able to piece all of the lines of the prophecy."

Peter slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you're right," he said, slowly standing up from his seat. He looked back at the others and gently smiled, slightly amused that they all sported the same tired and surprised expressions on their faces. He was sure that his face was mirroring their faces.

"We all had a long day," the high king declared. "It is best if we call this a night and discuss this matter more deeply tomorrow."

With that, High King Peter descended the steps and walked out of the Great Hall. Both Susan and Caspian also retired back to their bedroom and only Edmund was left.

The youngest king took a deep breath and slowly lifted himself from his throne. He walked out of the Throne Room and made a detour. Instead of walking back to his bedroom, he decided to contemplate in the gazebo in the garden.

* * *

Night was deepening and yet, Hermione could not sleep.

Her eyes were wide open as they stared outside her window. Stars became more vivid as the sky grew darker and she could already make out some constellations and planets she had learned from her Astronomy classes.

The events that had happened earlier that evening still replayed again and again in her mind, depriving her from the sleep that she desperately wanted to have. Her whole body screamed exhaustion but her mind was in an overdrive; it did not want her to completely shut from the world for today and continued to function with maximum speed.

Hermione remembered the accident which she had been placed into. Her right hand gingerly massaged her injured neck, flinching at times when she had pressed a little harder than necessary. She remembered the grave faces of the kings and queens of Narnia, their surprise when she uttered the first lines of what the voice had told her, and the unreadable expressions on their faces when she revealed who she truly was and the story of her life.

"_Betrayal of the most unlikely_," she whispered to the dark room. Hermione, after much contemplation, understood that a great prophecy had just been revealed to her. As she replayed the prophecy in her mind, she understood that Narnia was in a dark and dangerous time. She now understood why King Edmund had been wary of trusting her.

The brunette released a soft sigh and slowly sat up from her bed. _'This will not do,' _she told herself with frustration as she pushed herself up from the bed. _'Maybe a breath of fresh air would do me some good.' _

She wore her sandals and cloak and softly walked out of her room. The hallways were lit with torches and strange silhouettes were formed on the walls. Once again, its resemblance with Hogwarts was almost uncanny. It made Hermione sadly smile as she turned around and ventured down the stairs, towards the doors of the Great Hall.

The night breeze was a little cold and Hermione tightened the cloak wrapped around her frame. The grass was also a little wet from the dew, drenching her sandals and feet as she walked closer to the gazebo. The scent of the flowers calmed her frayed nerves and the crickets lulled her into peace.

"You're late."

Hermione softly gasp in surprise, her eyes immediately landing on the sole occupant of the gazebo. King Edmund gave her a small smile in greeting and she, at loss of what to do, inclined her head.

She hesitantly walked inside, still debating whether to accompany him or not. All Hermione wanted to do was some peace and she knew she would achieve it through solitude.

"It does not matter if you tell me to leave," Edmund offered, his onyx eyes intently boring on her. Hermione's brown ones connected with his as she slowly sat down on the chair opposite him and contemplated his offer.

"No, no," she said, gently shaking her head. "You can stay."

He stared at her for a while and finally nodded his head. "If you wish it," he whispered back.

Silence settled between the two of them and both did not really mind. Hermione started to relax a bit and soon, her head was resting against the backrest of the chair. At the corner of her eyes, she could see that the stressed lines on the king's face were smoothed, showing that he, too, was relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, surprised that at the same time, Edmund had uttered the same thing.

Hermione smiled while the king chuckled.

"Go on," Hermione urged. "You were saying?"

His chuckles died and soon, an apologetic smile was stretched on his face. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't know - "

"That I'm a witch, yes," she said with an amused smile. "Yes, I forgive you."

He regarded her with amusement. "Close enough," he said, "but I was about to apologize for not knowing what you've been through."

Her smile slightly faltered. "Oh," she said.

Edmund sighed and leaned a little closer, resting his chin on top of his interlaced fingers. "Who would have thought you were, _technically_, from the future?" he said. "Good lord, I'm almost fifty years _older_ than you!"

Hermione chuckled at his obvious disbelief. "Don't worry, I'm currently nineteen in my world, and you, eighteen," she said. "_Technically_, we are almost of the same age."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I… I'm sorry, too," Hermione finally said, sadly smiling at him. "I _lied_ and you, of all people, were determined that I was a, simply put, a fraud. I'm… sorry your siblings and Caspian thought you were barmy for not trusting me. I understood your uncalled hostility but you were… ruining my plans. I couldn't help but despise you, too."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," he said with great emphasis. "And here they were, failing to listen and believe me."

"I'm sorry about that, too," she added, looking a tad guilty. "I did have an ulterior motive, but you must understand that I neither want to hurt your sister nor Narnia. I just… I wanted to go back home and I thought that since you lot had been to Earth to and fro before, you would be able to help me if I got closer to you."

Edmund grew silent, his eyes wandering outside the gazebo. "Was it hard?" he whispered. "Your life in Hogwarts?"

She was startled by his question, but soon smiled at him sadly. "It was," she answered back. "But it was coupled with happy memories, too."

"Why do you want to go back then?" he asked her, his confusion resurfacing as he directed his eyes back at her. "You said there was a great war, a Second Wizarding War in your world, and yet, you were desperate to go back, _desperate _enough to tell us that you have amnesia and all."

"It's my home," Hermione said, closing her eyes as memories of Hogwarts came back into her mind. "I had established love and friendship there. I gained so much knowledge and learned so many wonderful spells. I had met teachers who genuinely cared for the welfare of the students. I…"

Her voice faltered, immediately opening up her eyes in surprise as she felt Edmund's thumb lightly brushing her cheek.

"Err… you were crying," he explained, slowly retrieving back his hand.

Her eyes widened. "I was?" she asked, lifting her own hand to brush her cheek. Like what Edmund had stated, her cheeks were wet with the tears she had no idea had been streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry. Anything about Hogwarts makes me emotional."

"It's okay," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Now that you know my ulterior motive, will you still do anything and _everything _to kick me out from Cair Paravel or, if ever, Narnia?" She asked this with a hint of joking, making Edmund chuckle.

"You're barmy if you still think I'd do that," he pointed out, prompting Hermione to laugh.

"Thank you," she earnestly said.

"For what?"

Her smile widened, her cheeks colored a bit, and her eyes brightened up with unadulterated joy and thanksgiving. "For believing me."

* * *

**[1] So, I know that Harry is the seventh, unintended horcrux and when Voldemort killed him, the fragment of the Dark Lord's soul would be destroyed and Harry should live (of course I read the seventh book ). But of course, for the sake of this story, I will be disregarding the sixth and seventh book. Voldemort will still have seven horcruxes, but let us all pretend that Harry isn't one, okay? I hope you understand me. Harry and his gang had already destroyed all of the horcruxes except one, which was, in this case, Nagini :D**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Rachel: **A witch? Dearie, although I would love to be one, I must assure you that I am perfectly a _Muggle_. As for being evil, though… *innocent grin*. Why, pray tell, do you reckon that? Aww, well, I'm flattered that you think this is the best story among all Narnian stories you've read. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nina Felton: **Yup, they're on first name basis now. About time now, don't you think? About updating sooner… depends on my mood, love :D Thanks for reviewing!

**TheSlimiie: **Again, my dear, once a witch, always a witch :D Hermione's getting a little lonely without her magic now, so maybe a little accidental magic will cheer her up. Haha, thank you, thank you; I tried my very best to make the last scene as "wicked", so to speak. EEP, A BBC MERLIN FAN! *insert inhumane noises in the background*. Sorry about that; none of my friends watch the series so I mostly fangirl by myself. I'm so glad you like the series so far. As for the Merlin/HP crossover, I'm still working on it. I haven't posted the fic yet, but rest assured that I'm working on it now and so far, I kinda like everything that's happening. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews :) **

**Dear Merlin, they now know. Haha, I hope you're all happy with how things had worked out now that Hermione's secret was revealed. And aww, Edmund... lol XD Now that her secret's revealed doesn't necessarily mean that the story is about to end. If you must know, there are about thirteen-fourteen chapters left, I think. So yeah, the real action is just about to start. **

**WAH, six more before I have three hundred reviews for this story. Sniff, sniff, you make me cry people. I kind of love and hate you at the same time for making me feel this way :( **

**So, of course, since sometimes I'm too lazy to type a new chapter for my upcoming Dramione or Merlin/HP crossover stories, I read some of the stories that you people had suggested for me to read. Little did I know that my life would have changed when I chose "Deception and Concealment" by KissThis. ASDFHLJSDFLKADF my world shattered when I discovered it's not complete. Ugh, and I'm in disbelief with myself that I am liking the James/Hermione/Sirius pairing (although I'm dangerously leaning towards the James/Hermione pair). The author is so cruel, leaving the chapter with that effing wonderful scene between James and Hermione and ASDFJALJSDFJALSF. **

**I'm sorry; I think these Time Turner fics are already taking its toll on me anymore. How can these authors be so brilliant? Sigh, since I've developed this new-found "interest" in the James/Hermione pairing, any suggestions? AGAIN, I prefer James as a teenager. As in siriusly - ahem - seriously :) **

**Anyway, that's all for now! **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	19. Of Trainings and Budding Feelings

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer. Just refer to the previous chapters, then :)**

* * *

**A/N: Honestly? This is one of my most favorite Edmund/Hermione-filled chapter in the whole story, hehe. **

**Review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Of Trainings and Budding Feelings**

* * *

The moment Hermione entered the Dining Hall, she knew that something was… _off_.

She regarded all of the Narnian monarchs with suspicious eyes and all they returned back were innocent, almost _sheepish _smiles.

She instantly approached the empty chair beside Lucy. Now that Thalia was gone, her usual position in the table was back and truthfully, she now felt a lot more comfortable.

The wooden doors had burst open and in came the Talking Animals. Hermione spotted Babbity amongst them and waved her hand in greeting. Her furry friend replied back with a genuine smile, placing a platter of scrumptious food in front of Hermione. "Enjoy," Babbity whispered, and Hermione nodded her head as she, with the rest of the Talking Animals, walked out of the Great Hall to leave the monarchs and Lucy's lady-in-waiting in peace.

Breakfast commenced and the strange feeling that Hermione felt still did not leave her. Although the events of yesterday hung over their heads, nobody seemed to say anything about it.

'_Strange,' _Hermione thought with a frown, absentmindedly slicing the egg on her plate. _'I thought that the first thing that they'd do during breakfast was discuss my revelation and the prophecy in detail.' _

"Hermione, love, can you please pass the sugar," Susan pointed out and Hermione immediately did what she was told. The brunette watched as the pregnant queen sprinkled the said condiment all over her plate of egg, earning some raise of eyes from the others. Hermione, with a smile, deduced that Susan was starting to crave for strange, bordering exotic foods.

"After breakfast," High King Peter announced, his eyes finally landing on Hermione, "Hermione will come with me."

Nobody seemed to interject. In fact, they nodded their heads. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stared back at the high king. "Me? Why?" she cautiously asked, prompting Lucy to giggle beside her.

"Why, for your first lesson of horseback riding, of course!" Peter exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The others concurred and Hermione sighed in frustration. "I am sorry, but I think I am missing something here," she grumbled, slightly glaring at her meal.

"Well, after what had happened yesterday, we all agreed that it would be good if we train you," Lucy explained, placing a hand on top of Hermione's.

"You see," Edmund piped in, leaning closer to the table so that he could see Hermione's face. "We all believe that you are the Daughter of Eve in the prophecy. The _Chosen One_, if you may."

Hermione's nose scrunched up. "Chosen One?" she asked in bewilderment, remembering how Harry used to detest that label for him. "Daughter of Eve? _Prophecy_? Hold on, hold on. I'm not getting anything. Will somebody care to explain everything properly to me?"

Peter released his fork and gently placed it on his plate. Intently staring at Hermione, he gently smiled. "I think you've already figured out that the words you had uttered to us yesterday were part of a prophecy, Miss Hermione Jean Granger," he started. "A prophecy that we tried to hide from our people so that they would not be alarmed and panicked. All of us did not tell it to anybody; thus, it is surprising that you, of all people, know it."

"And so… you think that I am the one in the prophecy?" she asked, disbelief clearly etched on her face.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Edmund asked. "I think the attempt of the Minotaur and the Wolf to kill you is a dead giveaway, Hermione. A possible, and perhaps the most logical reason as to why you were attacked yesterday was because you are the Daughter of Eve in the prophecy and Jadis' and her minions are trying to do everything to dispatch you."

His revelation was met with silence. Hermione's eyes widened in sheer surprise, her jaw also magnetizing down.

"These days had been dangerous," Peter said, his face growing somber. "And I believe that it will be more dangerous for you, Hermione. I have this inkling that Jadis knew you are here already and although I don't know how, she managed to communicate with some of her previous followers and ordered to kill you."

Hermione released a groan whilst rolling her eyes. "Great," she said. "I have to avoid death for the second time around."

"Which is why," Peter continued, "we decided to teach you lessons until the time comes. You can view them as your trainings, Miss Granger, and we are doing this for your safety and readiness."

The High King stood up and then pointed to himself. "I will teach you horseback riding," he said. "I believe this will be useful for you once we are already in the battlefield." His fingers then pointed towards Susan and Caspian, who both smiled warmly at Hermione. "Su and Caspian will teach you archery. Seeing that my sister is pregnant, Caspian will mostly teach you the basics." He then pointed at Edmund. "My brother will teach you swordsmanship." Lastly, he pointed at Lucy. "And Lu will help you with researching. Perhaps on how to conjure _magic _once again in Narnia."

Hermione's jaw once again fell and she stared at everybody in the table, her disbelief increasing. "I don't think - "

"Yes you do," Edmund had cut in, giving her a pointed look. "I think we've already established that you are quite intelligent for your age, Miss Granger, and I am sure this assumption had crossed your mind already."

She closed her mouth and glowered darkly at Edmund, knowing that he was telling the truth. Of course it had crossed her mind! Shouldn't she start thinking when two strange creatures suddenly attacked her out of nowhere and a strange voice apparently had revealed to her a great prophecy?

"It's dangerous for you, Hermione," Lucy added, offering an apologetic smile to the brunette. "We think that the next logical step is to train you."

Finally, she signed in resignation. "All right, all right, I get your point," she said, raising her hand up in defense. "Just so you know… I'll be a little reluctant but bear with me."

Her confession was met in silence, all perfectly understanding what she was saying. Hermione had been in a Great War before and of course, there would be flashbacks that could hinder her from properly training. After all, the mental trauma that the war had given her was still present in her mind. The nightmares she was having were proof enough.

And thus, with an earnest smile on his face, High King Peter declared, "We will try our best."

* * *

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse," Peter declared as he led her to the Gentle Meadows. His beloved brown horse, Stardust, was strutting behind them. They were wearing casual attire that was fit for horseback riding. As usual, Susan had graciously lent Hermione some of her clothes since Hermione did not have any.

They stopped at the middle of the meadow and Hermione was thankful enough that the land was bare without any big boulders or trees. Merlin knows how hard it would be and she thought that accidents would be prevented more if they were to practice at a spacious place.

Peter then rummaged inside his sling bag and pulled out a small brush. He gave it to Hermione with a smile and gestured to his horse. "Horses need to be tamed first before being used for riding," he explained. "_Befriend _the horse. That part is crucial. You can never ride a horse that doesn't like you; else, accidents will be frequent."

He held Hermione's hand and placed it on Stardust's fur. "The best thing to do is to brush his hair," he said, guiding Hermione's hand. "Talk to him softly, perhaps. Just make sure that he would relax. Make him trust you. Promise him you'll take care of him if you will. I've ridden Stardust for quite a while now and he is basically a very nice horse. I am sure you will be able to tame him as soon as possible."

Peter then noticed how his hand was clutching Hermione's for he immediately retrieved his hand back, his cheeks slightly coloring with embarrassment. Hermione brushed his reaction off and continued to brush Stardust's mane. "That's a good boy," she cooed, her free hand running through the bridge of his nose. "I'll properly take care of you, Stardust. That's a good boy."

She had tamed him for minutes until Peter deemed that his horse was already relaxed. The soft neighing elicited from the horse's mouth was enough for him to deduce that saddling Stardust could already be done.

Once again, he rummaged inside his sling back and produced a saddle. He slowly walked towards Stardust and patted his mane. "Before saddling a horse, make sure that there were no wounds that could hurt him or produce some discomfort." He gently placed the saddle on top of Stardust back and buckled him up. "Stardust hadn't been used for days so I'm sure he has no wounds."

Peter then asked Hermione to back away for a bit as he lifted himself up using the stirrup of the saddle. Hermione watched with awe as he sat down on the horse with ease. With a smirk, he hopped back down on the ground and landed with obvious grace.

"Do not startle the horse," he continued. "Startling him might make him _resent _you, for lack of a better word. Here, I'll help you mount on him."

He offered his hand and Hermione warily stared at them. _'For the sake of training,' _she told herself as she reluctantly placed her hand on top of Peter's. He helped her mount on the horse and wasn't able to do it for the first time. "You did it with ease," she accused him, slightly frustrated. Peter chuckled and wordlessly held her hand once again to mount her up.

After a few failures, she was finally able to sit on top of the horse. Her position was a little awkward and she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it would be uncomfortable at first," he assured her. "With practice, of course, you will be able to be in synchronization with your chosen horse."

"Now, hold the reins," he told her, directing at the said material. Hermione gingerly held each of them with both of her hands and looked at Peter, waiting for his further instructions. "Remember, do not _startle _the horse. Be gentle with him. We must avoid accidents, Hermione."

Through gritted teeth, she replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

His hand wrapped around her right hand. "Relax," he said, rubbing her fist. "Relax and you'll be all right."

Slowly, she loosened her grip with horse and took a deep breath.

"Good, now for the horse to start walking, gently nudge him with your lower leg," he said. "Go on. You can do it."

Hermione did what she was told to do so. With a slight lurch, Stardust started to walk forward.

"Good, good," Peter praised. "Now, remember. Look straight ahead. Don't look down. Maintain a good posture; a crooked posture would confuse the horse when given commands. Keep your legs relaxed and as much as possible, don't fidget too much. You might do something with the horse and he'd think it is a command for him."

Soon, Hermione was starting to relax. Peter had also taught her how to basically turn the horse left and right, and then completely halt him from walking.

"That wasn't bad at all," Peter said with a charming grin, looking up at Hermione who returned his smile. "Truth be told, you are easy to teach, Hermione."

The brunette shrugged and leaned forward to pat Stardust's mane. "Your horse is… good," she said, smiling when the horse neighed. "I'm sure he made our practice a little easier for me. I even think he sensed that I'm a newbie."

Peter once again offered his hand to dismount Hermione. "Carefully," he cried once Hermione held his hand.

Hermione, without meaning too, slightly hit her leg against Stardust. The horse thought it was a command for him to start walking. With a soft shriek, Hermione slipped off the saddle and landed with a dull thud on the grass. Her back made contact with the ground and a groan escaped from her lips.

"Hermione!" Peter cried, immediately jogging towards her side. "Are you all right?" he asked, once again offering his hand.

The brunette winced upon feeling a sharp pain on her elbow, finally seeing that she managed to scrape herself when she landed on the floor. She looked up and stared at Peter's frantic face, unable to suppress the chuckles that soon escaped from her lips.

The High King backpedalled and stared down at her in bewilderment. Hermione, on the other hand, shook her hand and helped herself up, absentmindedly patting Stardust's mane.

"I'm all right, I'm all right," she assured him, wiping off some dusts and dirt from her arm and clothes. "I just got a little klutzy back there."

Peter broke into a small, fond smile and also patted Stardust's mane. "That's good to know," he said, his eyes boring straight into her own.

Hermione's cheeks colored in discomfort and she looked away, clearing her throat. "You said you wanted to show me my new battle horse, yes?" she asked, immediately shifting into a new topic.

He also cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, yes," he said, grabbing Stardust's leash and directing him back to Cair Paravel. Hermione followed and along the way, they talked.

"I'm not entirely sure if you would like him, Hermione," he said, looking at her sideways. "We haven't given him a name yet and I would like to give you the honor of doing so."

The brunette grew curious as they neared the castle. The stable was at the backside of Cair Paravel and that was where Peter had led her and Stardust.

Soon, they were in the stable and horses lined up inside. She could see the different-colored horses. A Telmarine, which she presumed as the stable boy, rushed towards their side and clutched the reigns of Stardust, immediately directing the said horse to its own stall.

Peter, with a smile, grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her to the innermost part of the stable. A lone horse, a black one to be exact, was standing tall and proud, his mane of black hair almost shining under the stable light.

"That's him," he whispered, releasing Hermione's arm as she slowly walked towards the black horse.

The horse seemed to sense the arrival of Peter and Hermione for his eyes swivelled around and landed at Hermione. The brunette heaved a huge breath, startled by the color of the eyes of the horse.

_Emerald_.

Her eyes almost brimmed with tears as she looked back at Peter, her gratitude immense she felt her heart was almost going to burst.

"Do you like him?" he asked, and Hermione wordlessly nodded.

Once again, she looked back at him and lifted her hand, now gently patting his nose. To her happiness, the horse snuggled his nose against her palm and softly neighed.

"So, what will you name him?"

The moment the horse's eyes landed on her, Hermione already knew what she would name the horse. Earnestly, she smiled up at her new horse and said,

"_Harry_."

* * *

Once Hermione walked inside the room, she caught sight of Edmund.

He was wearing casual clothes, save for the shield that bore Narnian's emblem on his arm and his sword swung over his arm. He was busy reviewing some notes spread out on top of the only table in the room, complete with his knitted eyebrows and pursed lips.

Beside the table was a rack filled with different kinds of swords. Some were long and big, others were either medium or small in size.

Hermione looked down at her dress and decided she dressed inappropriately. With dismay, she looked behind her and knew she should walk a long way back to her bedchambers just to dress nicely.

"You're here," Edmund stated, cutting her off her reverie.

The brunette turned around and slightly curtsied, prompting him to slightly smirk. "I see, a little respectful now," he said, which made her smile.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around as she strode inside. The room was a little bare, without any ceiling to cover the whole room. The walls were made of bricks and there were a few evidence of moss. _'Is that… blood?' _she asked herself with astonishment, seeing a few splatters of dark brown and some, fresh red.

Edmund gestured to the whole room and stated, "Welcome to the Place of Arms, where Narnian soldiers gather around to train for battle."

'_So, that explains the blood,' _she thought, highly amused as she tried to imagine what ever happened here in this room.

"I do believe that you dressed quite… _inappropriately _for our lesson today," Edmund pointed out, directing Hermione's attention back to him.

Hermione looked back at her dress and frowned. "I actually thought I was going to do some research with Lucy today in the library but she had prior engagements already," she explained, grabbing the hem of her dress. "Queen Susan and King Caspian couldn't attend to my archery lesson because Queen Susan's been experiencing morning sickness again. And so… here I am. I could change, if you like."

"No, no, don't bother," Edmund said, gesturing her to come closer. "We cannot afford to waste time when time is ticking by."

She cautiously approached him, her eyes trained intently at his sword. "So, swordsmanship, eh?" she said, her eyes now landing on the rack of swords. She grabbed one but deemed it too heavy for her frame. She grabbed another one, but still, it did not feel right.

"Yes, one of the most essential skills that a soldier must learn before going to a war," he said, coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder. "It is important for a soldier to choose the right sword. It doesn't matter how big or small it is as long as the soldier can control the sword, and not the sword on the soldier."

"How very wise," she said, turning around, now the perfect sword clutched tightly in her right hand. "We must commence then."

Edmund smirked and strode towards the table, grabbing an extra shield and giving it to Hermione. "A shield during battle is also essential," he continued. "A good warrior doesn't merely do offensive attacks. One must learn how to defend himself, too."

He tightened his grip with his sword and placed his shield in front of him. "The defense position," he stated. "One must assume this position if the enemy attacks." He placed his shield at his side and pointed his sword towards the front. "The attack position," he continued. "One must assume this position if an enemy is vulnerable."

Hermione lifted her sword and stepped forward, her eyes trained intently on him. "Don't patronize me," she retorted back, a smirk of her own growing on her face. "If you must know, I know quite a lot about swordsmanship."

"You do?" he asked, doubtful.

She scoffed, affronted by his disbelief. "I've been trained by my deceased Headmaster swordsmanship," she explained. "It enhanced my wand-handling. Frankly, there is a reason why I've always been labelled as the brightest witch of her age."

"Well, then," he said, slowly moving forward, "we must see."

And then, Edmund had thrust his sword. Hermione immediately lifted her sword and clanged against his. "I said don't patronize me!" she exclaimed, pushing forward and catching Edmund off-guard.

"Not bad!" he cried back, ducking when she attacked. He lifted his shield and her sword clanged against it. This time, he pushed forward and Hermione almost lost her balance. "But I've loved battles for a reason, Miss Granger. So please, don't underestimate me, too."

He dove forward to avoid Hermione's blow. Using his right foot, he raised himself up and kicked her shield away. Hermione released a shriek of surprise, her shield immediately slipping from her hand, and watched with frustration as Edmund stood up with ease.

"Show off," she grumbled, glaring at his triumphant smirk. Hermione immediately grabbed her shield and thankfully avoided the attack that Edmund had thrown her way. "Oh no, you don't!" She dashed to the right and ran behind him, her infectious laughter ringing all over the room.

"This isn't the time to enjoy!" he shot back, although he failed to suppress the grin that was slowly growing on his face.

"Practice what you preach, your majesty!" she cried back, laughing when she was able to duck and avoid his attack on time. Hermione immediately stood up and charged, her sword clanging noisily with Edmund's. The sound of their swords resounded in the whole room.

"Hmm… not bad," Edmund gasped, his breathing turning a little erratic. "Not bad at all."

She grinned, her breathing also starting to get faster. "Thank you," she said. "You're not bad yourself… but I can do better!" She had caught him off-guard when she charged, throwing her body against him. Edmund lost his balance and fell on the floor, his back painfully hitting the floor.

He released a groan and then stopped as he looked at the sharp edge of Hermione's sword. "Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot show my strength at all," she told him, carefully putting the cold end of her sword on his throat.

Edmund smirked, a little impressed. "A feminist, I see," he said, his amusement genuine. "Yes, _not bad at all_."

Hermione laughed and shook her head but because of her excitement, she lost slight control with her sword. For a heart-stopping moment, she released her sword and fell forward. Edmund's eyes widened, the sharp edge of the sword dangerously close to his eyes.

And then, with horror and sheer relief mingled together, Hermione watched as the hilt of the sword hit Edmund squarely on the bridge of his nose.

He groaned in pain and covered his nose. Horrified, Hermione fell down on her knees. "Oh Merlin," she cried, a mixture of amusement, horror, and disbelief swirling at the pit of her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

Underneath her, Edmund started to deeply laugh, his eyes squeezed tightly with both pain and amusement. "I cannot even begin how to explain what I'm feeling right now," he said, his voice strangely muffled. When he opened his eyes, they immediately connected with her worried, brown ones.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, his eyes also held mischief.

It was too late when he immediately lunged forward and grabbed her arm. He rolled around and successfully trapped a stunned Hermione Granger beneath him. "Another basic rule in fighting, Miss Granger," he said, his voice strangely husky. "Never, _ever_, symphatize with the enemy."

A round of giggles escaped from her lips, shaking her head at how things ended. "Does this mean I lost right now?" she whispered up at him, her eyes shining brightly with mirth. "Too bad. I was actually having fun."

Her words died down in her lips, a small smile following her small declaration. Edmund's smile matched hers, his onyx eyes intently boring hers.

And that was when Hermione understood how compromising their position was. There she was, underneath him and trapped, with his strong hands encircling both of her wrists just so she could not escape. He was using his arms in order to keep himself up just so he could not crush her with his own weight.

Slowly, her cheeks colored with embarrassment. Her eyes widened and silently, she started to panic. "Umm…" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible for him to hear.

Edmund's eyes travelled down to her pink lips and visibly swallowed. "Umm…" he whispered back, his voice strangely husky.

His eyes travelled back to her brown ones. He gazed at her with so much intensity that Hermione found herself gasping loudly underneath. Her chest was falling and rising with great speed and at times, it brushed against his muscular one.

And then, with such daintiness, he released her left wrist. His hand slowly travelled to her cheek and traced the contours of the left side of her face. Her eyes flickered shut, marvelling his touch, and suppressed a sigh that was bubbling at the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, the moment was broken when the door flew open. "I hate to break your swordsmanship lesson but – _OH_." Lucy stared, her eyes wide and her jaw ajar, at the _very _compromising situation regarding her brother and her lady-in-waiting.

Edmund released a humongous sigh and plopped down on his back beside Hermione. His cheeks were burning hot as he then sat up and involuntarily glared at his sister. He ran a hand through his hair and refused to look down at the brunette still lying down beside him. "What is it?" he barked.

Lucy flinched, her eyes moving from Edmund to Hermione and back. "Peter's… summoning both of you for afternoon tea," she cautiously said.

The just king wordlessly stood up and walked out of the room without a single glance back.

Once he was gone, the youngest queen sauntered slowly to Hermione, who was still lying down on her back. The difference, though, was that her face was completely covered with her hands. Lucy was able to make out the traces of a vivid blush underneath Hermione's hands and grew confused.

"Hermione?"

To her surprise, the brunette groaned and hastily sat up.

"Oh, dear Merlin Almighty."

* * *

Lucy stared at Hermione, a curious frown present on her face.

The said brunette sat across from her, her eyes blank and unseeing as her hand casually flipped one page to another, obviously not reading a word from the book at all.

The queen's mind went back to yesterday's event. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. The moment she strode inside the Place of Arms, both Edmund and Hermione in a very compromising situation, had made her too dumbstruck for proper words.

Lucy had always known her brother and her lady-in-waiting had a very _special_, for lack of a better word, relationship. Rivals, if she were to elaborate it more clearly. Hermione sometimes outwitted his brother and Lucy knew how it had drove Edmund insane. The fact when he adamantly told everybody that Hermione was an impostor was enough proof. And now that he was proven right… Lucy smiled disbelievingly and shook her head.

She should have detected it sooner. There was this sudden shift in their relationship and she had no idea when it had happened. There were times when they would act like their usual self, banter over nonsensical stuff, and even have intelligent conversations that made her dizzy.

'_But when did everything became so… casual?' _she asked herself, watching in amusement as Hermione almost slipped off her chair. Lucy reckoned it was probably during the time when Hermione and Edmund were left all alone in Cair Paravel. The moment she, Peter, Susan and Caspian came back from Archenland, there was something different between the two of them. It was almost indistinguishable but now that Lucy was deeply contemplating, she could detect them already.

"Is everything all right, Hermione?" Lucy asked, lightly touching the brunette's arm.

Hermione jolted in surprise, shot Lucy's hand a look, and furiously blush. "Fine, fine," she hastily said, pulling her arm away. "Everything's all right, Lucy. What makes you think the otherwise?"

'_Well, for starters, your behaviour?' _Lucy spoke in her mind. She was tempted to say it out loud but the poor girl seemed like she had too many things in her mind lately.

A knock from the library door broke Lucy's train of thoughts. The door screeched open and Babbity's head poked inside. "High King Peter summons the queen and her lady-in-waiting for lunch," she said.

"Thank you, Babbity," the valiant queen said, pulling the still disoriented brunette up to her feet. "We will be there in a few minutes."

The furry Talking Animal nodded her head and closed the door.

Lucy, with a sigh, looped her arm around Hermione. "Come on, now," she said. "I think a meal would help you clear your thoughts."

* * *

Hermione cleared her throat, announcing her arrival, and nervously stepped inside the gazebo. Edmund slowly lifted his eyes from his book and had to suppress a smirk.

She was, simply put, a bundle of nerves. Edmund knew it was a wise decision to postpone their swordsmanship lessons for today. He was afraid the brunette could have harmed not only him but also herself.

"Hermione," he greeted, inclining his head. She swiftly nodded her head and trudged towards the chair opposite him, her cheeks a vivid shade of red.

"I'm afraid I must finish this chapter first," he told her, his eyes boring on her. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, go ahead," she said, gesturing at the book. "I am willing to wait."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head and lifting the book back in front of his face. Behind the book, he distinctively heard her release a small sigh and he, in spite of himself, fondly smiled.

It had been two days ever since that specific incident in the Place of Arms and everything between them had been awkward. He was quite thankful that he did not need to train Hermione Granger yesterday, seeing that both Lucy and Caspian wished to start their lessons already. Thus, he was left alone to contemplate deeply what had transpired between the two of them.

He must admit, she was a brilliant swordsman. The way she handled her sword, attacked and defended herself made him realize that the deceased Headmaster she was saying had really taught her everything about swordsmanship. She had been agile, yet vigilant; contemplative, yet sly.

Edmund peeked above his book and watched as she slightly fidgeted on her seat, her cheeks already reverting back to their normal color. His eyes then travelled down the bridge of her nose, then to her lips, and paused. His eyes traced the shape of her pink lips and once again, he involuntarily swallowed. Her eyes shot up and he immediately hid his face behind his book.

'_Get a grip, Edmund Pevensie,' _he told himself, frustrated that he was once again slowly losing his mind. _'She's just a girl.' _

He waited for a few more minutes before peeking up again. Thankfully, her eyes were intently gazing outside the gazebo.

His right hand once again tingled, remembering how it involuntarily brushed against her soft cheek. His eyes slightly narrowed as they magnetized on the exact spot where he had touched her. She was… soft and he could faintly smell her – vanilla.

He had always loved the smell of vanilla.

Her eyes once again looked back at him and he hastily hid behind his book. His cheeks colored, guessing he had been caught staring, and mentally cursed inside his head.

"With all due respect, are you done reading now?" she asked, the tone of her voice strangely frustrated.

Edmund took a deep breath and coolly closed the book, placing it on top of the table. He then looked back at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm quite done now," he said.

Hermione immediately looked away from him and pursed her lips. "Why aren't we practicing swordsmanship today?" she asked him.

The king immediately rummaged inside his pocket and pulled out a parchment, followed by a small pen. He clicked it open and smoothed the edges of the parchment. Hermione's curious eyes roved all over the piece of paper and frowned. "It's the prophecy," she stated, prompting Edmund to nod.

"I just thought it is the right time to decipher each line," he said.

He noticed how her eyes lit up and Edmund figured she was thrilled by the challenge.

"All right so… _Betrayal of the most unlikely_," he started.

Hermione scooted closer, thought for a moment, but then shook her head. "I think that is the hardest line in the prophecy," she said. "There are things that must need patience in order to see its outcome."

Edmund sighed. "Yes, you're right… but caused by a selfish desire?" he asked.

"Greed?" Hermione offered, which made Edmund shrugged.

"Possible," he said. "Perhaps, pride, too."

The brunette frowned. "Again, there are things that must need patience in order to see its outcome."

"All right, all right," Edmund said, crossing out the first three lines of the prophecy. "_Turmoil will reign. Darkness will obscure Light._"

Hermione involuntarily shivered and pursed her lips. "My best guess for that is that a war is… looming," she whispered, afraid that she might have said something wrong out loud.

But Edmund nodded, concurring. "We all guessed that was what the line had stated," he said. "That is why, we are training _you_."

She frowned and read the next few lines. "_Until a Daughter of Eve_, which you all think is me, _Princess of the Lions_…"

"Now, that's the tricky part," Edmund said, leaning closer to the table and absentmindedly stroking his chin. "Princess of the Lions," he repeated. "Why would you be considered as the _Princess of the Lions_."

She fell into a deep thought, her eyes rereading the words again and again, until, she jolted and clapped her hands. "I got it!" she cried. "You see, in my school, we are divided into four different Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "I belonged to the Gryffindor House and our symbol is a _lion_."

He allowed her words to sunk in before he smiled, realizing that it made sense. "_Princess of the Lions_," he said, regarding her with slight awe and amusement. His eyes went back to the parchment and continued. "_Brought by the Great Fate _la la la… _Aided by a Magical Stick_. Now, that fits you perfectly, seeing that you are a witch."

"But it's currently useless," she reasoned out.

He pointed his finger at the next few words and read it out loud. "_But her magic will falter_… You said your wand is useless." He grinned and gestured at the prophecy. "It fits you. _Each _line fits you."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "All right, all right. Everything makes sense," she reluctantly said. "But - "

"EDMUND!"

The brunette was halted from her words as a hysterical Lucy came running towards the gazebo. Her skin was as white as a sheet and Edmund could detect her trembling.

He immediately shot up from his seat and rushed towards his sister. He had arrived beside her just in time since Lucy swayed and almost fell on the floor. He had luckily caught her before she hit the ground.

"Lucy! What is it? Are you all right?" he asked frantically, slightly shaking his sister. At the corner of his eyes, he saw how Hermione stood up from her seat and approached the two of them.

"P-Peter summons you," the valiant queen said, her eyes already brimming with tears. "Oh, Ed. It's starting. The _prophecy _isstarting… _Turmoil will reign_."

Edmund blanched. "What do you mean?" he asked softy, afraid of what Lucy's next words would be.

The young queen took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. A tear trickled down from her eyes as she looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"The giants from the North are starting to have an uprising," she sobbed.

A gasp escaped from him as he stared at his sister disbelieving.

"And Peter said it's because they discovered that their previous Queen, _Jadis_, will be rising again soon."

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? :) **

**Ooh, Edmione-filled chapter. How'd ya like the swordsmanship lesson, eh? _EH_? And haha, the last part where Edmund was, you know, "reading"? Oh, and include a dash of Peter/Hermione with that horseback riding lessons thing. I must admit, I'm a complete noob when it comes to horseback riding so I had to make numerous researches just to make that scene, well, believable. And the horse! In the end! How would Harry react if he discovered that Hermione named a horse after him? *snort*. But seriously, I thought it was fitting because, you know, she was mourning and the emerald eyes thing. I hope you understand me :) **

**And oh, how can I forget, the last scene with the hysterical Lucy. Things are starting to become more interesting, yeah? **

**Now, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who take their time to read this, and most especially to those who review. I know that my Dramione avid readers are asking for a Dramione fic from me already (_you bastards_) and swear to all of you that I'm making one. But still, thank you for giving this story a chance. I know that we all miss Draco Malfoy (WHO SERIOUSLY DOESN'T) but at least, I'm able to give my own take on Edmund Pevensie a certain charm of his own :) **

**So yes, after the twenty-eight reviews in the previous chapters, I think it is right to thank all of you again. I do apologize, though, that I haven't answered all of your questions. I'm busy preparing for my enrolment in college and all (EEP, I'LL OFFICIALLY BECOME A PRE-MED COLLEGE STUDENT TODAY. WISH ME LUCK, MY DEARIES .). I've been rather busy, though I seriously wanted to reply to all of them. **

**One review caught my attention and I think I will not rest properly tonight without clearing it up. To _Pom-frenchreader_: What I was trying to say is that there are seven horcruxes + Harry (the unintended). In an AU kind of thing, like this story, there is a part of Voldemort in Harry but he's not a horcrux... you understand now? XD I mean, there was no killing HP to technically "kill" Voldie's soul inside him kind of thing, okay? XD  
**

**That's it for now! Once again, send me your lovely reviews. Happy almost weekend, everybody :D**

**With love  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	20. Nursing

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :D **

* * *

**A/N: LOL, I finally updated. I know, I know, I was supposed to update ages ago. I'll explain everything in detail at the end of the chapter.**

**So, for now, read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Nursing**

* * *

The Great Hall burst open and in came a frantic Edmund, followed by Hermione, whose arm was wrapped around a sobbing Lucy.

"Peter, I'm listening," the just king said, all traces of humor gone from his face. Instead, graveness and alarm were written all over his face.

The High King sighed and slowly sat back on his throne. Beside him, Susan had been suppressing her tears but had failed miserably. Her husband had been consoling her, although it was plain to see that his attention was divided. Caspian had also been mirroring the expressions on Peter and Edmund.

Peter then ran a frustrated hand on his hair and sighed, the letter clutched in his other hand, which was now crumpled and almost torn. "I received a letter from Ettinsmoor this morning," he said, his voice grave and exhausted. Slowly, he lifted his face and stared straight into Hermione. "They threatened to revolt unless…"

"Unless what, Peter?" Edmund asked, urging him to continue.

"Unless we surrender the Daughter of Eve spoken in the prophecy," the High King finished with a whisper.

Edmund froze on the spot, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. Slowly, he looked behind him and stared straight at Hermione. She, too, was stunned and all the color on her face was gone.

"I…" she squeaked, but Edmund had beaten her with an enraged sound.

"_No_," he said with so much conviction it had brought chills down their spines. "_You _know we can't."

Peter released a mirthless laugh and shook his head. "Ed, you know me," the High King said. "I… _we _can't risk her."

"But!" Hermione reasoned out, stomping forward to be closer to the kings. "They _want _me. You can't just jeopardize the safety of Narnia all because of _me_."

"Hermione, listen, they'll kill you," Caspian pointed out, releasing his hold of his wife as he silently joined Peter's side. "We can't risk you. _You _are our only hope in the prophecy. So, that is why Peter and I decided to go to Ettinsmoor and have a pact with the giants."

"I'll be going, too," Edmund offered, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"_No_, you can't," Hermione interjected.

Susan sniffed and sauntered down the steps. "Hermione, love, do not argue," she said, although the sadness in her eyes was evident. "We both know we can't win against them."

Lucy walked closer to Hermione and looped her arms around hers, her eyes shining with silent pleading to back-down.

Tears started to gather at the corner of Hermione's eyes and she looked away from them, obviously resentful. "So, this is how Harry always feels when people risk their lives for him," she murmured under her breath, tears now streaming down from her face.

"We will be leaving first thing tomorrow," Peter announced, standing up from his throne. "I've already asked a few soldiers to come with us."

"A few?" Susan exclaimed, a look of horror on her face. "Peter, it's dangerous. Why can't you bring a whole troop to guard the three of you?"

Peter shook his head. "That will alarm the giants," he reasoned out. "Remember, all we wanted to do in Ettinsmoor is to make a pact with the giants, not engage them in a civil war **[1] **with Narnia." He then turned to his brother and brother-in-law. "Rest well and bring everything you deem as necessary."

Edmund and Caspian simultaneously nodded.

With a grim face, Peter looked at each person in the room. "We must hope that everything will be better in the end," he said.

And Hermione, stuck at the very middle of things, fervently hoped that everything would be really better in the end.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and immediately felt the tension in the air.

Today was the day High King Peter, King Edmund, and King Caspian would all embark to Ettinsmoor to talk to the giants and make a treaty of peace with them.

Slowly, she lifted herself up from her bed and sighed. _'Me or Narnia,' _she told herself, a little sullen that they had chosen _her _over their safety and perhaps Narnia's safety, too. A part of her was relieved, of course, since she did not have to go to the North and surrender to the giants. It was selfish feeling and she had felt it with shame.

A large part of her, though, perhaps the _Gryffindor _side, wanted to adamantly refuse Peter and the others' plan. If she were to go to Ettinsmoor instead, then all threats to Narnia would be halted. _'But that would make them lose their only hope in defeating Jadis in the future,' _she told herself, bringing herself out of her bed and into her comfort room.

Still, it was not truly established that she was the Daughter of Eve in the prophecy. _'But remember, Edmund pointed out that __**everything **__fits you,' _she sullenly told herself as she looked at the mirror and washed her face.

Exhaustion was evident in her eyes; the dark bags underneath were also prominent and bulging. It was obvious that Hermione had a fitful sleep. How couldn't she when all she could think about was the looming dangerous journey of the three kings of Narnia to Ettinsmoor.

A soft knock from her bedroom door broke her off from her reverie. "Hermione?" the unmistakable muffled voice of Lucy asked. "Are you awake?"

Hermione sighed and splashed cold water against her face before walking outside the restroom. She wiped away the water on her face before opening her bedroom door.

Lucy's look had been equally bad and the brunette couldn't help but smile at their uncanny resemblance.

"Is it time?" the brunette asked and wordlessly, the valiant queen nodded.

Hermione closed the door behind her and together with Lucy, they both walked towards the Great Hall. Their little journey was silent although their paranoia spoke volumes. Lucy kept on wringing her wrist while Hermione kept on nibbling her bottom lip.

By the time they arrived in the Great Hall, their anxiety never left them.

At the left side of the room stood Susan and Caspian. The pregnant queen was softly sobbing against a handkerchief Hermione knew belonged to Caspian. The said king had been whispering soothing words for his wife, which Hermione guessed were his reassurance that he would come back to her in one piece.

At the opposite side stood Peter, now talking softly to some of his soldiers. Hermione was able to recognize Reepicheep the Mouse, a proud and determined look on his face as the High King gave him instructions.

At the very middle of the two stood Edmund, his back ramrod straight as he furiously scanned the documents on his hands. Hermione guessed they were some of his battle plans and strategies in case something went wrong in their journey and they had no choice but to fight off the giants.

A fond smile formed on her face as she regarded the three kings with warmth in her eyes. They had become three of the most important people in her life and Hermione knew she would be… _empty _if something happened to all of them.

Her eyes stayed longer on Edmund's form, the king's face the epitome of concentration. Hermione did not want to admit it out loud but it had utterly _scared _how much she had worried more about him among the three. Involuntarily, her hands closed into tight fists, imagining what would happen to her if something happened to him…

"Hermione?"

She jolted out of her thoughts and stared down at Lucy. To her surprise, a small tear rolled from her face down to Lucy's collar.

The young queen sadly smiled at the brunette and raised her right hand, gingerly wiping away the tears Hermione didn't know she had been shedding already. "They'll be all right," she assured her, although her voice betrayed her current emotions.

'_I must be strong,' _Hermione told herself, regarding Lucy with awe, knowing that it took all of the queen's willpower not to cry and stay strong.

The brunette immediately wiped away her tears and sniffed, allowing Lucy to pull her towards the others.

It was Peter who first saw them and after some final instructions to the soldiers, he walked closer to Lucy and her lady-in-waiting. "We must leave now since the journey will be long," he told them, his eyes landing on Lucy and then to Hermione. His gaze lingered on the latter before looking back at his sister. "Lucy, I'm appointing you as the temporary High Queen while I'm gone. I know Susan cannot handle this job since she is pregnant and… _emotionally _unstable."

He pointedly looked at the far corner where Susan and Caspian were huddled together.

"I still think she is traumatized of what had happened with Caspian in Archenland," he said, prompting Lucy to nod her head. "And Hermione…" He turned his eyes away from Lucy to the brunette standing beside her. "Whatever happens to us, do not blame yourself."

Hermione looked away from him and frowned. "Easier said than done, your majesty," she said, making Peter smile.

"You are the Chosen One," he said, holding her chin and forcing her to look at him. "It is only natural for us to protect you."

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that arguing with the High King was pointless. "Just… stay safe, okay?" she asked, slight desperation in her voice. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We have the best strategist with us," he said, jutting his thumb towards Edmund. "I'm sure he already formulated a lot of back-up plans in case Plan A was not followed."

From beside her, Lucy chuckled, fondly smiling at her other brother. "Yes, that's Edmund Pevensie for you," she said. When she looked back at Peter, she lunged forward and gave him a tight hug. "Be safe, Pete," she said, her voice already starting to sound thick with tears. "I want my big brothers back."

Peter gently kissed Lucy's head and patted her back. "We will be back," he said, this time saying it to both of the ladies. "And please, do not alarm our people. They must not know that something is looming until I deem it is the right time to reveal it already."

Lucy nodded and pulled away from Peter.

"Miss Granger," he said, holding her hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Take care of my sisters."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "I will, your majesty," she said.

Peter then released her hand and excused himself, walking back to Reepicheep and the others for his last minute instructions.

"Look at him," Lucy said, sadly shaking her head.

"Peter?" Hermione asked.

The queen smiled. "No, Edmund," she said, directing Hermione's gaze towards her other brother. "At times like this, his obsession over battle plans and strategies resurfaces." Lucy then walked towards Edmund. Scratch that; Lucy _lunged _towards Edmund and enveloped him into a tight hug, startling him in the process.

Hermione reluctantly stepped forward, knowing that she might be intruding this special time between Lucy and Edmund. She had always known that they had a connection far different from Peter and Susan. The brunette had concluded from the original books she had read that Edmund had always felt guilty about betraying Lucy and not believing her at the beginning. Their relationship had never been the same before and judging from the observations she had made before, Edmund and Lucy had the strongest sibling bond.

The brunette's eyes widened when Edmund's eyes suddenly landed on her. Lucy shot her a knowing look and pulled away, bounding off towards Susan and Caspian. Hermione pursed her lips and looked away, only to discover that Edmund was cautiously approaching her.

"So," he started and Hermione bit her bottom lip. "We will be leaving now."

Hermione looked back at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. "I think we've already established that," she said.

He smiled and nodded, suddenly offering his hand. "Please take care of my sisters," he said.

The brunette laughed and stared at his hand. "Why the sudden formalities?" she asked. "I thought we are already on the _casual _stage?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "We are?" he asked, smiling when Hermione slowly grasped his hand and shook it.

Electricity immediately surged into Hermione's hand, down to her spine, and until the roots of her hair. She almost gasped and retrieved her hand but he held onto her hand. The shaking had stopped now, and they were merely looking at each other's eyes.

"We'll be back," he assured her, squeezing her hand for comfort. Hermione's bottom lip trembled when his thumb brushed against her knuckles. "I know we will."

It was perhaps her disorientation, knowing that three important people were going to risk their lives for her and the safety of Narnia, but the next thing Hermione knew, she released his hand and launched herself into his arms. She tightened her arms around his torso, buried her face against his neck, and just _breathed_.

"Be safe," she shakily whispered, slowly untangling herself from his arms. A look of sheer astonishment was present on his face.

Hermione trapped her bottom lip in between her teeth, knowing that if she didn't control herself, she'd lose it. "_Please_," she whispered, this time laced with the underlying desperation in her voice.

Edmund blinked and connected his eyes with hers, slowly nodding since he was too speechless to say anything.

High King Peter then had called for Edmund and Caspian. The just king abruptly turned away, his muscles tensed. Hermione, with a shaky chuckle, thought he was still in shock. Caspian, on the other hand, reluctantly pulled himself away from his pregnant queen and joined the other kings.

Both Lucy and Susan stood beside Hermione in front of the castle as they watched the kings and some soldiers mount their horses. Hermione could see Stardust and she smiled, knowing that the horse would protect his owner no matter what happens.

"Come back," Lucy whispered, holding both Hermione and Susan's hand once the kings and soldiers started on their journey to Ettinsmoor.

* * *

"It's been ten days, Lucy. _Ten_. And we still have no idea what happened to them," Susan exclaimed, slumping down on her throne.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and ascended the stairs. She walked towards the panicking queen and held her hand for comfort. "Queen Susan, _please_, stressing yourself out will not be good for the baby," she softly beseeched, her heart clenching when the queen merely helplessly placed her hand on top of her protruding stomach.

The brunette lifted her eyes and stared at the youngest queen. Lucy was staring outside one of the tall windows in the Throne. Peter's staff, the symbol of the High King, was clutched tightly in Lucy's right hand. Even from afar, Hermione could already detect the silent anxiety of the queen.

Like what Susan had stated, it had been exactly ten days ever since the Narnian kings embarked into a journey towards Ettinsmoor. Peter promised them a letter, although without giving an exact date. They had waited, night and day, just for the arrival of a letter but still, nothing came.

Hermione held Susan's hand tighter, feeling the queen's tremors. "I think it is best if you retire to your bedchambers, your majesty," she urged, but Susan adamantly shook her head.

"No, I will wait until I have news about my husband," she exclaimed. The brunette sighed, knowing it was futile to fight back.

Of course, these past few days had been hard for Hermione, too. There were nights when she couldn't sleep, wondering what might have happened to the others. Judging from the extreme reactions for the other queens, she deduced it was _very _dangerous for Peter and the others to venture to Ettinsmoor, surrounded by almost-barbaric giants.

But, among the three, Hermione thought she was the calmest. Susan had been a bundle of nerves for the past few days and the brunette constantly worried for her, especially for her health and her baby. Lucy had been somber ever since her brothers' departure and had merely busied herself with monarchy work, sometimes neglecting basic necessities. There were times when Hermione wanted to just burst into tears and worry more for the others, but she kept in mind what Peter and Edmund had told her – "_Take care of my sisters._"

It was silly, but she knew she had no time to think about herself. After all, the kings had done what they had to do all because of _her_… to protect her.

A loud gasp from Lucy broke her off her reverie.

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan asked, alarmed by her sister's reaction.

Lucy dashed towards the door and walked outside. Hermione and Susan exchanged looks and even before they could descend the steps, Lucy came back, a wide, relieved smile on her face and a letter clutched tightly in her hand. "It's from Peter," she proclaimed, and Susan released a cry of relief.

The youngest queen then walked towards the others and opened the letter. Aloud, she read:

_Dearest Susan, Lucy, and Hermione_

_I apologize for writing so late; things had been busy here in Ettinsmoor. And in this letter, I bring both good and bad news. _

_The good news is that we are able to establish a pact between the giants. I am afraid, that this will merely be momentary. We have this inkling that once Jadis regains her power, the giants will immediately break this treaty and join her side. _

_The bad news, on the other hand, is that we had engaged ourselves into numerous battles with the giants before we are able to make a pact. Edmund… he is badly injured due to a bad encounter with one of the giants a few days ago. He is holding up but I'm afraid the only thing that could save him is Lucy's healing potion. _

_We are coming back two days from now. Don't worry; we are taking care of Edmund. You know him; he is strong. I am sure that he would regret it forever if he broke his promise of coming back. _

_Be safe and stay strong. _

_High King Peter_

Lucy suppressed a sob as she read the last few lines of Peter's letter. "Oh, Ed," she cried, hugging the letter to her chest. "I always knew you'd be reckless."

All the color from Hermione's face was gone and she plopped down on the last step, breathless.

"Hermione?" Susan asked, looking down at the brunette with alarm. "Hermione, love. They said Edmund was… holding up. The least we can do is to pray for their safety back home."

The brunette looked from Lucy and Susan and for the first time after the departure of the kings, she released a monumental sob.

* * *

The clock struck midnight but none of the ladies seemed to mind. Susan was already dozing off on her throne and no matter how much Lucy and Hermione urged her to go to her bedchambers and sleep, the older queen would refuse.

Lucy, on the other hand, was pacing. Hermione found it a little amusing that now that she assumed Peter's position, she had also developed his queer habit of pacing. The brunette mused if such habits would be passed on to those who would become High Kings or Queens in the future.

Hermione sighed and firmly told herself that she would stay put. She had this urge of peering outside the window ever since they all walked inside the Throne Room and it took all of her willpower not to do so. _'Worrywart,' _she sadly told herself, remembering how she had uttered the same name to Edmund months ago when they were waiting for Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian's arrival.

The thought of an injured Edmund had increased her worry again. For the past two days, she could not sleep properly. Nightmares about Edmund, mostly of him being brain dead or worse, _lifeless_, always plagued her nights; thus she hadn't had a good night sleep at all.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would be alarmed as to why she was worrying _so _much over King Edmund's safety. Both Peter and Caspian were risking their lives, too, and yet, Hermione's mind was filled with Edmund, Edmund, and Edmund.

For now, she did not dwell on that matter at first.

For now, she allowed herself to worry over him.

The doors suddenly burst open and in galloped a Centaur. Both Susan and Hermione simultaneously stood up from their seats and Lucy stopped her pacing.

"They're arriving," he announced, abruptly bowing down.

A cry of relief escaped from Susan's mouth and Lucy released a humongous sigh of relief. "Good, good," she said. "Are they complete?"

The Centaur nodded. "I've seen all of the faces of the kings, your majesty," he politely said.

The relief on Lucy's face increased. "Please call for a Narnian Healer," she said. "Tell him King Edmund is badly injured."

"Yes, your highness," the Talking Animal said and soon disappeared from the room.

Lucy rushed outside, closely followed by Hermione and Susan. It was too dark for them to see but they could make out a dotted, moving blur.

The sound of hooves grew louder and louder and soon, they could make out the faces of both High King Peter and King Caspian. A carriage followed behind and they all assumed that it held an injured Edmund.

"PETER!" Lucy exclaimed, her voice loud with overwhelmed relief and glee. She did not wait for them to stop; instead, she completely ran outside the castle and met the arriving kings and soldiers half-way.

Susan's eyes filled with tears and Hermione had to hold her shoulders in order to keep her up.

Caspian was the first one who dismounted from his horse, not even minding if he landed on the ground properly or not. He ran, a myriad of emotions on his face, and soon enveloped his wife into a humongous hug that almost crushed the bump separating them at the middle.

Susan's sobs filled the night and Hermione couldn't help but shed a few tears. Both Susan and Caspian already fell into their own little world and she knew that no one, not even Peter or the others, could pull them apart.

Peter and the others had completely stopped. The High King dismounted from his horse, an unreadable expression on his face, as he rushed towards the carriage and pulled the door open. With a simple wave of his hand, some of the soldiers ran to his side and together, they carried an unconscious Edmund outside the carriage.

Lucy covered her mouth to stifle her sobs. Her tears had immediately turned uncontrollable upon the sickly sight of her brother.

Wordlessly, a pale Hermione approached her mistress and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. The brunette reckoned that she was not only trying to comfort the youngest queen but also herself.

"Lucy, your vial," High King Peter sternly ordered.

The valiant queen vigorously nodded and shakily placed her hand inside her pocket. They all followed inside as Edmund was placed on one of the chairs. Hermione blanched upon seeing his blood-stained shirt and it took all of her willpower not to breakdown at his sight.

"LUCY!" Peter barked, alarm now evident on his face.

With trembling hands, Lucy pulled out the healing potion from her pocket and knelt down in front of her brother. "Oh, Ed," she blabbered, trying her best to uncork the vial but failed to do so. Hermione held it in her hands and graciously opened it for Lucy, knowing that she was too shaken to function.

Peter slowly unbuttoned Edmund's shirt and that was when they clearly saw how deep his wound was. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, seeing the hole that almost punctured his torso. Lucy released a soft whimper, immediately placing three drops on his wound.

They waited in silence, not even minding when the Narnian Healer rushed inside.

To their immense relief, the wound started to close up.

Peter's relief was the most evident of all for he had suddenly fallen down on his knees and buried his head on Edmund's chair. "Thank Aslan," he gasped, tears already glistening in his eyes. "Thank Aslan."

"Now that he is away from the brink of his death, King Edmund needs some rest," the Narnian Healer, the Centaur, advised. "I am assuming that since you all came from Ettinsmoor that he was attacked using a poisoned weapon. I am afraid that no matter how powerful Queen Lucy's healing potion is, it wouldn't completely heal his wound. Hence, King Edmund would be in pain for the whole week. His wound must be constantly dressed so as not to open it up again."

"I understand," High King Peter said, slowly standing up once again. He looked at his soldiers and said, "Bring Edmund to his bedchambers and let him rest."

The Narnian soldiers saluted and left with the still unconscious Edmund in their arms. The Narnian Healer followed, leaving the other royalties and Hermione behind.

Once they were alone, Peter plopped down on his throne and ran a hand through his face. "I fervently apologize for worrying you all," he tiredly said, looking up and staring at all of the occupants. His eyes lingered on Susan and Caspian, a small smile now growing on his face. "I am glad that all of you are all right."

Lucy scrambled towards him and sat beside him, her hand immediately clutching his. "What happened?" she asked, the worry still evident on her face. "Why was Edmund injured?"

Peter shook his head and sighed. "Negotiating with the giants was harder than what we expected," he explained. "Some were brutal enough to threaten to use force against us if we do not stop. Edmund, _knowing him_, had been too reckless and was then injured by one of the giants."

"Oh, Edmund," Lucy said, a forlorn smile on her face. "You really know how to make people worry."

"At least he is well now," Hermione spoke, her voice surprisingly quivering.

The High Kings' eyes landed on her and fondly smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my sisters," he earnestly said, but she merely shook her head.

"It's my duty as Queen Lucy's lady-in-waiting," she replied back.

Peter tiredly chuckled and rubbed his eye. "I think it is best if we all retire back to our bedchambers," he suggested. "This day had been truly exhausting for us."

Everybody concurred and soon, the Throne Room was empty.

* * *

Hermione slowly peeked inside and internally released a sigh of relief upon seeing the King Edmund was still unconscious on his bed.

She then walked inside and gently closed the door behind her. She immediately walked inside his loo, emerging a few minutes after with a basin filled with warm water, a towel perched on her arm, and bandages tucked underneath her armpit.

During breakfast that morning, Peter and Caspian and recounted the events of their twelve days in Ettinsmoor. To say that Hermione was horrified was a big understatement. What they went through were one of the worst things she had ever heard. And that was saying something since she also had a not-so-pleasant experience during the Second War in Hogwarts.

Like what the Narnian Healer requested, King Edmund's wound must be dressed everyday so as not to have any infection. All of them wanted to help, but apparently, all of the royalties had other matters that needed to be immediately addressed.

Peter and Caspian had to settle a lot of things more about their pact with Ettinsmoor. Although they were able to negotiate, the threat of their rebellion was still obvious for the kings, especially because they knew they would immediately side with the White Witch as soon as she regained her power. Susan had to rest for the whole day due to stress; her stomach had been hurting for a while and the Narnian Healer advised her to rest for the safety of her health and her baby. And lastly Lucy had to still assume the position of High Queen until Peter had resolved the problem regarding the giants.

Thus, the job of taking care of Edmund was left to Hermione.

The brunette actually did not mind. It had slightly scared her to think that she was more than willing to offer her time and effort in order to take care of Edmund.

So, here she was now, with a basin, a towel, and a bandage at hand. She immediately placed the basin on his bedside table and sat down on the chair, a slightly damp towel now clutched tightly in her hand.

King Edmund was half-naked, with his torso merely covered by a bandage. It already had blood splotches all over it and Hermione immediately, yet gingerly started to unfasten his bandage.

She struggled, especially because he was lying down and she could not unwind the bandage properly.

"Her…mione?"

She jolted, startled, as her eyes landed on Edmund's face. He was squinting at her, some of his perspiration already slowly trickling down his face. Hermione absentmindedly wiped his face with the towel and smiled at the obviously disoriented king.

"Edmund," she greeted back, secretly relieved that he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

He slowly licked his lips and softly groaned. "Not good," he croaked, followed by coughs. He stopped midway, his face showing excruciating pain, and Hermione guessed that the mere action of coughing was hurting his wound. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're back in Cair Paravel," she reassured. "And I am going to change your bandage now. Can you sit up?"

"Perhaps," he whispered, momentarily closing his eyes.

"If I have magic, I would have magically changed it for you," she grumbled, annoyed that she felt powerless at that moment.

To her surprise, a soft chuckle escaped from King Edmund's mouth as he struggled to sit up. The brunette immediately aided him, supporting him as he pulled himself up. The whole time, his face showed pain, and Hermione was tempted to let him sleep again, leaving his bandage unchanged.

"I'm alive," he croaked, pressing the back of his head against his headrest. Hermione leaned a little closer and grabbed a pillow, gingerly placing it in between his head and the headrest.

"Yes you are," she whispered back, now slowly unwrapping the bandages.

A groan of silent pain escaped from his lips multiple times and she had to stop just so his pain would be alleviated. "That's the price you pay for being reckless," she reprimanded, which prompted him to merely smile.

Hermione then grabbed the damp towel and very gentle patted it on his wound just so she could wipe away the blood. During this, a sour expression was glued on his face. He was biting his lip just so he would not exclaim in pain.

She haphazardly finished, just wanting to dress his wound so that she could ask him to sleep again.

"Peter… he - "

"He is all right," she said, smiling gently at him. "King Caspian is well, too. You are the only one who got injured because of your _little _quest with the giants."

Hermione closely leaned against Edmund, her face peering above his shoulders in order to properly fasten the bandage. Once she was done, she slowly pulled back away and sat down on her chair again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She pursed her lips. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and heavily leaned against the headrest again. "For making you worry," he whispered. "For making you _all _worry."

"Damn right that was," she shot back, although the menacing tone was lacking.

Silence settled and Hermione thought he was asleep already. She almost stood up from her seat when he suddenly spoke.

"I dreamt of you," he softly revealed, freezing Hermione on the spot. "I can't remember what it was about. But I saw your face."

"Me?" she squeaked, a small blush growing on her cheeks.

"And your voice…" he added, almost inaudible to her ear. "In my head. Again and again. Calling my name. I… it made me want to survive, Hermione."

He then stopped. Judging from his deep breathing, he was already asleep.

Hermione was thankful for this because she did not want him to see how her cheeks furiously burned. "My voice?" she whispered, the redness on her cheek intensifying.

She intently stared at him, confused as to what she was feeling. _'My voice,' _a little voice inside her head whispered, sending thrills down her spine up until the roots of her hair.

A small smile appeared on her face as she leaned closer to him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Without a glance back, she stood up from her seat and strolled out of his bedroom.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened upon hearing a strange noise in his bedroom. Edmund inhaled deeply but paused midway, immediately releasing the breath he was holding due to raw pain. His right hand shakily landed on his torso and he groaned, the pain he was feeling too enormous for words.

"Finally," a voice from the corner of the room breathed out, attracting the king's attention. His eyes landed on a relieved Hermione, who was sitting down on his window sill. He deduced she was the one who had made that strange noise that woke him up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she rose up from her seat and approached his bed.

He shrugged and slowly tried to sit up. To his surprise, Hermione immediately bent down and helped him up until his head was comfortably resting against the headrest. His eyes widened a little when she leaned so close to him, only to pull back once again with his pillow now clutched in her hand. She then placed the pillow behind his head, making him more comfortable. "I… err… what are you doing here?" he blubbered, his cheeks slightly coloring.

A soft laugh escaped from her lips. She plopped down on the chair beside his bed and sighed. "I knew you were a bit disoriented when you woke up three days ago," she said.

He blanched. "Hold on, hold on," he said. "I've been unconscious for three days?"

Hermione nodded, pursing her lips. "The day after your arrival from Ettinsmoor, you woke up," she explained. "I am sure you remember how you got that wound on your torso and let us just say you were almost at the brink of your death. Let us thank Merlin that Lucy's healing potion was able to help you. If not…"

Edmund visibly swallowed, staring at his wound with sheer horror. Memories of his quest in Ettinsmoor with Peter, Caspian, and some soldiers rushed back into his mind. "Oh dear God," he murmured, scrunching up his face upon remembering the giant who crashed a spiked club against his chest.

"You're not completely well, though," she added. "The Narnian Healer said that the weapon used against you has a powerful poison and although you are not in a critical condition already, it will take some time for your wound to completely heal. Which reminds me…"

Hermione then stood up from her seat and rushed towards his bathroom. All the while, the just king's eyes followed her until she emerged back outside, a basin full of water clutched tightly in her hands. She placed it on top of his bedside table and grabbed a towel. "I have to clean your wound," she stated.

"You?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said, although a small smile was present on her face. "I've been doing this to you for four days already, your majesty. I believe I've been quite _skilful _over this matter."

She leaned against him, her face hovering behind his shoulder. Edmund jolted and pulled back, disregarding the sudden shot of pain he felt on his chest. She looked back at him, confused and startled at the same time. "Is something the matter?" she asked, blinking thrice and frowning.

'_YES!' _a voice inside his head roared. _'Don't get too close to me!' _

His head seemed to betray his mind, though, since he slowly shook his head.

Hermione stared at him strangely for a few more moments before she leaned against him once again. Her sweet smell of vanilla invaded his senses and he took a sharp intake of breath. He soon regretted it when his chest started to hurt once again due to his deep breathing.

"The Narnian Healer said you have to rest for a few more days," she whispered.

Her breath tickled against his cheek and he swallowed. It made him thankful that she was too preoccupied with what she was doing.

A moment of silence settled between them while Hermione unwound the bandage around his torso. Every so often, her hand would touch some parts of his skin. Without meaning to, goosebumps would erupt on the spot where she would touch.

Again, he was thankful she was preoccupied.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, breaking the silence. Hermione paused for a while and looked straight into his eyes. Edmund realized that she was _dangerously _close. Her face was almost inches away from him and he could already count the freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Wordlessly, he nodded, and she sighed, resuming her work. "I cannot fathom as to why you've acted recklessly, Edmund," she grumbled under her breath. Hermione quickly stood up from her seat and grabbed the damp towel, this time wiping away the dried blood on his skin. "As a battle fanatic, I think you've known how to act with proper thinking."

He softly snorted, making her stare at him in amusement. "At desperate times like this, people can act recklessly," he explained, defending himself.

She frowned without looking at him. "I've heard that line countless times already," she told him, pausing.

"You did?"

Hermione nodded and a forlorn smile appeared on his face. "From Harry," she whispered, prompting him to raise his eyes. "He has this so-called hero complex, just so you know. He wanted to save _everyone _who is in danger without thinking about himself. Often, it had almost cost his life but he managed to survive."

"This… Harry Potter friend of yours," he said. "Is he good?"

She laughed and placed the towel down, now grabbing the new bandage and leaned against him again, this time wrapping the bandage around his wound. "Good… well, in a sense you can say that. People thinks he's a _god_; the only person who can save them from their misery. That notion did not exactly help Harry because he started to think that people are pressuring him to do what is right. Or better, what would _benefit _them."

Her nose brushed against his cheek and his eyes involuntarily fluttered close. "Do you regret befriending him?" he asked, his voice strangely husky.

Her actions had halted and Edmund thought she was merely thinking. But when he opened his eyes in curiosity, he saw that tears had already gathered at the corner of her eyes. His eyes widened in horror and Hermione was able to catch it. She released a shaky laugh and waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no, I'm sorry," she said. "I-I'm being ridiculous but it's been a while since I've last talked about Harry to another person."

Hermione leaned once again on him, hiding her face away from her sight, as she concentrated on properly wrapping the bandage around him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyebrows knitting in worry. "I…I didn't mean to - "

A few drops of her tears landed on his bandage and skin and that was when Edmund realized that her tears had increased.

To his utter surprise, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and heaved a shaky breath. Her sobs were a little stifled but Edmund knew she was starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm being ri-ridiculous," she cried, muffled by her tears. "And here I thought I would peacefully ch-change your bandage for you today."

Edmund fisted his hands around his comforter, at loss of what to do. His body seemed to react in an overdrive over the mere fact that Hermione Granger is _hugging _him and he knew that if he did not control himself, he would do something he would greatly regret.

"Harry was…" she blubbered. "H-his friendship was very precious to me and be-befriending him was the best decision I had ever made in my whole life. I just… I-I can't even begin to explain how much I-I wanted to see him now."

His control was slowly thinning when his hands relaxed and slowly lifted, gently landing on Hermione's back for an almost reluctant hug. Edmund started to pat her back comfortingly. "I am sure that Harry Potter never regretted befriending you, too, Miss Hermione Granger."

She sniffed and slowly, she lifted her head up again. Her gleaming eyes connected with his and she tried her best to give him a smile. The only thing she managed to do was release another sob.

At that moment, Edmund knew his metaphorical band of control snapped. With his arms wrapped around her, her face _excruciatingly_ close to him, her smell intoxicating his senses, her wonderful eyes staring straight into his soul, her bottom lip trembling with suppressed sobs, and the painful thudding in his chest which he knew had no connection with his wound at all, he knew he had lost it.

And then, without any warning, time froze and the whole world stood still as he captured her lips for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**[1] According to research, the King of Narnia is **_**occasionally **_**the head of Ettinsmoor since, you know, their type of government is an anarchy. Hence, Ettinsmoor is technically under Narnia so the type of war between the two nations would be a civil war, then :D**

* * *

**A/N: SO END! Eep a kiss :) A little cliffie, though. How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? I'm hoping it was worth the wait.**

**Speaking of waiting, I think it is fair that I explain the reason why I haven't updated on the proper dates. So, everything started when a thunderstorm happened in our country. A blasted lightning struck the telephone line so we had no phone and internet. And then, we couldn't do anything about it yet because the storm hadn't subsided for like two more days. **

**AND THEN, we had to travel to our province for a vacation. I was hoping there would be an internet connection but alas, there was none. So yeah, I failed to update and all that blah. We just came home yesterday and the telephone company was only able to fix the problem today. So there you go, a new update for my lovely readers. **

**I discovered new TV series, though. I finished watching the season one of "Supernatural", which is, by the way, AWESOME but I had to stop a few times because I am honestly scared shitless in some of the episodes. I was also able to watch the first season of "Castle" (which I loved, too). And UGH, I finished the whole two seasons of "Downton Abbey" and I had to like wait 'til next year. I'm going to start watching the second seasons of "Supernatural" and "Castle" soon so there :) **

**Anyway, so I read all of your reviews and there were a few suggestions about the horseback riding thing and swordsmanship lesson blah. Very helpful, I tell you, but then again, I am COMPLETELY clueless when it comes to these two. I know that a good story will be better if I get all the facts straight but eh, this is fanfiction. I can do whatever I want XD **

**It would be very helpful if you all read my A/Ns or footnotes. I mean, I explain most of my stuff in there. I know that they could be quite long and boring. Trust me, as a reader, I normally skip the author's notes, too. But it would clarify you all and save me from repeating my explanation again and again. It can be tiring, you know :p **

**So anyway, that's it. I'm going to update tomorrow, though, because I won't be home on Friday. I have this Team Building whatsoever. I'll be returning on Sunday, so you need not worry.**

**That's it for now! I am eternally thankful for your patience, my lovely readers. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	21. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the idea of ridiculously pairing these two :)**

* * *

**A/N: Eh, nothing much to say except don't expect too much *wink* *wink* **

**Do enjoy, though! And review afterwards!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Ignorance**

* * *

The door opened and Edmund did not even have to turn around to know that it was Lucy who came inside his bedchambers.

"What? No happy greetings for me?" his sister asked, her voice laced with amusement.

With his back facing her, the just king rolled his eyes and scowled. "Go away," he grumbled under his breath, annoyed that the dull aching on his chest still bothered him. "I'm perfectly fine, Lu. I think my bandages can be left today without being changed."

"I've heard that for the nth time, Ed," she said, walking around his bed so that she could see his face. "It's been _two _days. What are you being all scowls about? Aren't you happy that your favourite sister is being gracious enough to change your bandages for you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "I am not really in the mood to talk to you, Lucy," he mumbled, shifting on his bed so that his back would be facing her once again.

Lucy released a loud tutting noise and once again walked around his bed to see his face. "This had been going on for days now, Ed," she reprimanded him. She walked straight to his loo to get a basin, a towel, and fresh bandages, before settling them down and urging him to sit up.

He, with a protesting frown on his face, finally relented and was soon leaning comfortably against his pillow.

"All right? What _really _happened?" she asked, absentmindedly unfastening his bandage. To Edmund's dismay, Lucy did not smell like vanilla at all. To his sister's surprise, his look grew darker, making her more confused. "Hermione…"

"_Don't_," he gently stated, a hint of threat in his voice. "_I _am not in the mood to talk now, Lu."

Lucy frowned and stared straight at her brother's eyes. "I am not really sure what happened but _Hermione_" – she ignored his dark glare – "won't tell me at all why she profusely begged me to change your bandages instead." A suspicious look appeared on her face. "Have you been hostile again? Dear Aslan, Edmund! Didn't we already establish that there is a big possibility that she is the Daughter of Eve in the great prophecy?"

He looked away from her, now feeling a little sour. "Quite the contrary," he mumbled under his breath. _'I believe I had been a little… _forward_,' _he added in his thoughts, annoyed that that little voice inside his head was snorting in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" the valiant queen asked, but he merely shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing," he said with a sigh.

Lucy opened her mouth once again and Edmund made an angry noise at the back of his throat. His sister could be quite persistent if she wanted to and it was perfectly obvious that she was itching to know what had happened between him and Hermione. It did not help that his grouchiness increased as days passed by; evidence that he had not been sleeping very well at night.

The Narnian Healer had visited him yesterday to check his health and was _appalled _to discover that the supposedly resting king was not resting properly at all. After an hour-long lecture from the Centaur, Lucy arrived to change his bandage for him. The disappointment he felt was obvious, but he somehow saw it coming.

It took them exactly a full minute to realize what Edmund had done. It was actually Hermione who pulled away first. She had pushed his chest away, which had _burned _his wound but both did not seemed to mind at all. Her tears had long stopped now and she had merely looked at him, horrified, before wordlessly standing up from his bed and leaving him, his wound half-dressed.

After that day, Edmund knew that Hermione would avoid him.

The funny thing was, he never regretted doing it at all.

Two days of solitude without the brunette around made him contemplate the reason why he did such an act. He soon deduced that although it was not evident, he thought that there was something going on with him when it came to Hermione. It somehow terrified him to think that the real and unadulterated hostility he felt towards the brunette had only lasted for a week; after that, the animosity slowly turned into something more, something unexpected… something he did not foresee at all.

"Hermione's acting weird," Lucy then said, breaking him off his reverie.

Slowly, Edmund looked back at his sister and tried his best to school his emotions. Lucy's eyes were roaming all over his face, trying to gauge any reaction from him. He suppressed a growing smirk when he saw the disappointed frown on her face.

"Ed…"

The just king sighed and allowed Lucy to completely fasten his bandage before continuing. "I am sure your lady-in-waiting should have told you long before if she wanted to, Lucy, seeing that you are ridiculously close with her," he pointed out. "I'd rather you hear it from her than from me."

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He looked away and rolled his eyes. "Because I am sure you will _cut _me," he stated matter-of-factly. "Even deeper than the wound I have right now."

The exasperation on her face increased. "What did _you _do?" she demanded, this time all politeness and sweetness thrown outside the window.

"I won't tell you."

"EDMUND PEVENSIE!"

Edmund was unfazed by her hysteria. In fact, he even seemed a little amused. Wordlessly, he shifted down on his bed until his head was once again touching his pillow. He turned around so that his back would face her once again. "I believe I must rest, Lu," he said, already closing his eyes. "Be prepared to face the wrath of Langolly if he discovered I was not taken care of properly."

He heard her release a strange, strangled noise before emitting a loud, defeated sigh. "_Fine_," she said, voice thick with annoyance. "I'll ask Hermione instead."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Go on," he said. "I think it is best if I rest now."

He waited until he heard his bedroom door close before shifting on his bed so that his back was now pressed against his bed.

Edmund stared at the ceiling and bit his bottom lip, once again replaying in his mind the trigger that made him realize that after all this time, he might, perhaps, be in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Edmund was starting to eat in the Dining Hall again and Lucy would _never _leave her alone.

It had been five days now ever since _that _incident and Hermione thought she did a job well done avoiding the youngest king of Narnia. It did take a lot of begging from Lucy for the queen to finally accept her supposed work of changing Edmund's bandage, but thankfully, she did.

And thus, the quest of avoiding him began.

When he started eating in the Dining Hall again, his wound now getting better and better brilliantly as days passed by, she was thankfully that Lucy Pevensie sat in between them. Sometimes, she could feel his eyes on her but she swore she would never lay at least a single glance on him.

Lucy was a different story, though. She was convinced that something had happened between her and Edmund and the valiant queen wouldn't leave her alone until the brunette told her what was wrong. Lucy had made brilliant guesses but none of them came close to what exactly happened.

To say she was surprised was a big understatement. Hermione would have blamed it on her emotions that time, thinking about Harry and her world, but she just… _couldn't_. There was something, in his _kiss_, and she couldn't really put a finger on it.

She had avoided the gazebo at all cost. She long surrendered to the fact that their meetings were not purely coincidental anymore. They had this unspoken agreement that it would be their meeting place already and she was sure that if she were to venture into it, one way or another, she would interact with King Edmund.

Surprisingly, avoiding him was an easy task. Although he had just gotten better from his injury, the issue with the giants in Ettinsmoor and the looming prophecy about her and Jadis made him occupied. His presence, and frankly even the other kings, had been scarce in Cair Paravel. Sometimes, Hermione would find herself taking care of the pregnant Susan and wonder what they were up to. Not that she wanted to see them, of course. Again, she was trying her hardest to avoid Edmund at all cost.

Now, she was strolling on the second floor, meaning to go to Lucy's room. The queen had summoned her a while ago and judging by the nervous look on the small Mouse who told her, it was something urgent. "But what does Lucy want?" she mused aloud, trying to come up with a guess. In the end, she was not able to think of anything.

The heels of her shoes rang loudly on the stone floor. She thought it was bizarre, how the clicking and clacking of her shoes almost sounded the same in Hogwarts. A small, sad smile appeared on her face. Thinking about Hogwarts had been frequent now. _Comparing _Hogwarts from Narnia seemed like a routine to her already. She missed Hogwarts, yes, but Hermione was starting to think what her life would be if she did not discover this magical world.

Hermione then slowed down her steps as she heard a new pair of footsteps. Shooting a suspicious look at the corner ahead of her, she could make out a shadow. It grew bigger and bigger until the familiar form of King Edmund met her eyes.

She drew into an abrupt stop, her blood momentarily freezing. His eyes were intently staring at her, determination written all over his face. With a sinking heart, she knew that no matter what she did in order to evade him, he would not allow her to.

The brunette then lifted her chin and feigned ignorance, the loud beatings of her heart falling into deaf ears. She resumed her walk and flawlessly side-stepped him without even a glance back. But then, with a jolt, he reached a hand and encircled it around her wrist.

Hermione pursed her lips into a tight line. _'How cliché,' _she thought with a silent sigh, trying her best to avoid his searching gaze.

"We need to talk," he said.

In spite of herself, Hermione wryly smiled._'Cliché, indeed,' _she added in her thoughts and coolly looked back at him. She raised an eyebrow and said, "As much as I love to _bask _in your presence, Queen Lucy needs me now, _King _Edmund."

"What? Are we back to the civil stage again?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione glared and tried to wrench her wrist away. This only made his grip tighter and the brunette sighed. "Lucy is calling for me," she said, tiredness in her voice. "I think it is best if you let go of me now."

"Lucy did not call for you," he stated matter-of-factly. "I made that up so that I can talk to you."

'_So that explains the Mouse's nervousness,' _she thought with a scowl, annoyed that she did not piece everything together. "We _do not _need to talk," she spat back, prompting him to sigh.

"I'm sorry," he stated, mustering up as much of sincerity as he could. Edmund stared at her, long and hard, and for some strange reason, she could not look away. "I-I know I surprised you. And besides, I was a little… forward."

She snorted in an unladylike manner. "Little?" she asked in disbelief.

Edmund pursed his lips but did not answer back.

With an exhausted sigh, Hermione gently held the hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled it away. Edmund, thankfully, did not budge. "I was brought here in Narnia for a purpose, your majesty," she said, taking a few steps back. "And I think having a _frivolous _romance story with one of the royalties is not part of it."

To her surprise, he darkly scowled. "You think it was frivolous?" he asked through gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring. "What if I tell you my feelings are nowhere near _frivolous_?"

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?" she asked.

He took a few steps closer towards her, even crossing the line towards her personal space. Hermione gasped and backed away, but to her dismay, her back connected with a cold, stone wall.

"I never regretted it," he confessed, his eyes ablaze with passion and honesty. "Every _second _of it. And, dear Aslan, do you want to know why, Hermione? Because I think - "

"No, _please_, don't," she exclaimed, her face scrunching up with panic. "Perhaps what you are _feeling _is fleeting. Soon, it will go away and you can focus back on the great prophecy."

A humourless laugh escaped from his lips. "Fleeting?" he asked. "I was mocked by my siblings, saying that I'd one day marry my own library and my battle books. Do you think this is something that had always happened to me, _Miss Granger_?"

"EXACTLY!" she cried, pushing him away. He cringed, his wound on his chest still a little sore, but Hermione did not choose to mind. "What you _think _you might be feeling about me might actually be different from what you _actually _feel, _your majesty_."

A dark scowl appeared on his face. "_Don't_," he angrily spat, "patronize me."

Her anger morphed into sheer beseeching as she regarded him, her eyes bright and determined. "Edmund, we're friends," she whispered. "Please, don't ruin that."

With a growl, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his chest. She did not have the time to analyse what was happening because his lips came crashing down against her own once again.

His kiss this time was different from the first. It was desperate, even a little rough, with its simple action trying to relay every feeling, every begging, and every frustration that the king was currently feeling towards this specific brunette.

It only lasted for a second because Hermione had roughly pushed him away. Her sudden strength had caused him to bend over in pain, his chest once again throbbing with pain.

A panicked look appeared on her face. She was torn whether to help him or run away.

"What is going on?"

To her relief, Peter just rounded around the corner and saw this scene in front of him. Hermione scurried towards the High King and obviously hid behind him. Peter stared at her with befuddlement before looking back at his injured brother. "Ed?" he asked, but Edmund just waved his hand to brush him off.

"I'm fine," he reassured, although his face was screwed up in pain. "I… I better get going."

He gave Hermione a lingering look but she immediately looked away. She heard him release a sigh and waited for his footsteps to fade before releasing the breath she did not know she had been holding.

"Are you quite all right?" Peter asked, turning around to look at her. A look of confusion appeared on his face, which prompted her to release a sigh.

"Nothing, everything's fine," she thought, subconsciously biting her bottom lip still tingling from the kiss Edmund had bestowed upon her a while ago.

Peter wasn't convinced, but he dropped the subject. "I was looking for you because I remember telling you we'll have horseback riding lessons today," he reminded with a smile.

"Err…" she started, looking a little guilty. "Is it all right if we cancel that for today? I-I think I'd retire to my bedroom for now."

He seemed highly surprised but wordlessly shook his head. "I don't mind," he said. "I believe you do need to rest, Hermione." He flashed her a smile and she returned a half-hearted one. "Good day."

"Good day," she murmured and then turned around, the smile on her face instantly slipping away.

* * *

At the corner of her eyes, she watched as King Edmund sat down on one of the ledges and cleaned his sword.

Today was another swordsmanship lesson for Hermione and she would be lying if she said she was looking forward to it. Although this lesson was the only thing she was excel in, obvious reasons had dampened her excitement to have yet another lesson with the just king.

They were on break now due to King Edmund's request and Hermione was awkwardly standing at the middle of the Place of Arms, not really knowing what to do. She was tightly clutching her sword and she debated whether to sit down right at where she was or on the only ledge that Edmund was currently occupying.

At last, the former won and she slowly lowered herself down on the ground, opting to sit in an Indian style. Hermione placed her sword on the ground and sighed, staring at the king using her peripheral vision.

It had been days now ever since their last confrontation and Hermione had not spoken at least a word or two to Edmund. It was _painfully _obvious that the avoidance and ignorance became mutual between the two of them. The only place where Hermione could actually be in the same room as the king was in the Dining Hall, during meal times. Besides that, he made himself scarce around her presence.

Hermione did not mind at first. She was willing to bet all of the wonderful books she had read just so she could avoid the king at all cost. Her lips were still tingling from the two kisses he had given her, both he had blatantly said he did not regret at all, and she had no idea what to do. Hence, she was happy that she was not able to see him anymore.

But as days grew by, the anger and surprise she felt had mellowed into sheer exhaustion. Yes, what he did was almost close to unforgiveable but _still_, Edmund was a friend. A companion, perhaps, and she had terribly missed their nights in the gazebo, talking all about things that came into mind. She had started to go to the gazebo again, but he had stopped going into it.

Her cheeks slightly colored as she looked at the place where they almost, dare she say it, _kissed_. On her first day of swordsmanship lessons, where Edmund taught her that sympathizing with the enemy was forbidden, something… _happened_. She could not really quite put a finger on it but she had this inkling that on that day was the start of something that had triggered Edmund to crash his lips against hers.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as the king intently looked outside the window, his eyes looking as if he was staring at something.

The whole time they were practicing was a time filled with unbearable silence. He would say a few instructions and corrections, but that was it. No greetings, teasings, and even small mockeries.

It seemed like he was… _subdued_.

Hermione opened her mouth and almost said his name, but then changed her mind. _'I think it's best if I leave things just as it is,' _she thought in her mind, her heart sinking a little bit. _'It's just a little... sad we're not talking anymore.'_

The brunette swallowed a forming lump in her throat and bit her lip. Yes, it was better for her to avoid him first so that his so-called _feelings _towards her would calm down and he'd realize he was merely sporting a silly crush. She could not afford to be a distraction, most especially because she was the suspected "Chosen One" in this world. Saving Narnia from the possible rise of power of the White Witch was more important above other things.

But why does she, truthfully, feel empty?

* * *

"Is something the matter, Ed?" Peter asked.

Edmund snapped back to the reality and stared at his big brother, a little disoriented. "What?" he asked, releasing a nervous cough.

Caspian raised an amused eyebrow. "He asked if you are all right?" the Telmarine asked.

The youngest king fought his very hardest not to turn red. Instead, he looked back at the pile of papers in front of him and feigned concentration. "Yes, of course," he smoothly lied. "I was just thinking of more plans regarding the matters in Ettinsmoor."

Both of them seemed to buy Edmund's excuse since they both started to have a conversation about the giants.

Edmund sighed and momentarily closed his eyes, feeling externally and internally tried. Who knew avoiding Hermione Granger was very exhausting?

He, High King Peter, and King Caspian were all in the High King's library and were strategizing about the future and very probably rebellion of the giants against them once Jadis rises from the dead. It was a perfect distraction for him, seeing that they were doing his specialty, but his eyes had strayed one time on Peter's window and now, all of his concentration was broken.

Peter's library overlooked the garden of Cair Paravel and outside, Edmund could see the figures of a pregnant Susan, a laughing Lucy, and the one person that seemed to reside in his mind for the past few days.

All thoughts of concentration were thrown outside the window and all he could think about was, once again, Hermione Granger.

Edmund tuned out Peter and Caspian's conversation as his eyes magnetized towards the window. Susan was sitting on his usual chair in the gazebo, watching as Lucy and Hermione plucked flowers from the garden and putting them on baskets. A wide smile was drawn on Hermione's face and Edmund's heart, without really meaning to, skipped a beat.

His mouth slowly twisted into a scowl, annoyed that the brunette could look happy when he was slowly growing insane inside. Here he was, thinking about her, every day and every night, while there she was, smiling as if she was perfectly okay that they were not talking when he _frankly _was not.

Truth be told, it was a struggle not to stare at her every time she was within his vision. He had to think of a lot of things just so he could distract himself, but for some strange reason, her face would always pop into his mind.

Involuntarily, he licked his lips and sighed. It was preposterous, how his affections would be all directed towards the mysterious witch that could possibly be the Daughter of Eve in the great prophecy. He had always been surrounded with battle plans and warfare and anything about romance and women never bothered him. Thalia was a living proof, seeing that he had declined her affections despite her startling beauty.

And then, there was Hermione Granger. She did not exactly possess an awe-inspiring beauty, but she had this certain charm that made her stand out in a crowded room. She was not exactly ladylike, but her intelligence and wit overshadowed that flaw. She was not conventional, but her uniqueness and the _fire _in her spirit were the factors that had attracted his attention.

The fact that she was technically from the future was all the more confusing. She knew a lot about their time, during the 40's, and she had grown in an environment entirely different from his own. And she was magical, too! Although he had not yet witnessed the magic in her, she had convinced him that she was not ordinary at all.

How could he not be attracted to a remarkable woman?

'_And she's asking me to properly discern,' _he thought with a scowl. He is King Edmund Pevensie the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table; he _properly discerns_. How could he lead a troop of soldiers to war if he was indecisive? Of course he had properly discerned his feelings and how dare _she _judge them!

"Edmund, you're crumpling the battle plan," Peter stated.

The youngest king slightly colored and released his grip with the blueprint. "I'm sorry," he said, smoothing its creases. "My thoughts suddenly turned… _passionate_."

Caspian softly snorted and shook his head. "I reckon we must stop planning for now," he said, languidly stretching his arms over his head. "Stressing over these is already showing its negative effects."

The High King nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"Is everything all right with you and Edmund?"

A wry smile appeared on Hermione's face. _'Took you long enough,' _she said inside her mind, surprised that Lucy was able to stop herself from asking for exactly five minutes – it was a record.

They were in the garden of Cair Paravel, randomly picking flowers for the decorations of the castle. Susan was slumbering in the gazebo, already feeling tired since she was already on the third trimester her pregnancy **[1]**. The oldest queen had stopped having morning sicknesses now but her sudden sleepiness became evident; thus, Lucy and Hermione did not seem to mind.

"Hermione?" the youngest queen asked, urging her to answer immediately.

The brunette sighed and looked at Lucy with wary. "How can you say something's wrong between us?" she asked.

"You don't talk anymore," the queen said matter-of-factly.

"Of course we do," Hermione lamely interjected, bending down to pluck a tulip from the ground.

"No, you _don't_," Lucy stubbornly said, holding both of Hermione's hands to force the brunette to look at her. "Great Aslan, but I believe that something _horrible _happened between you and my brother. Why can't you tell me, Hermione? Did Edmund become insufferable again? I can disown him, if you say so."

A soft chuckle escaped from Hermione's lips as she patted Lucy's hand. "Everything's all right," she assured. "We've got it under control. Something… happened but I'm sure your brother will agree with me if you don't, for lack of a better word, _meddle_."

Lucy looked slightly hurt. "I just wanted to see you genuinely smile again," she said.

Hermione's smile faltered. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The queen sighed and walked towards the pavement, opting to sit down on it and stare up at Hermione. "You're not _happy _anymore," she said. A look of confusion appeared on Hermione's face and Lucy frowned. "Well, you look happy most of the time but you're not exactly _happy _happy anymore."

She looked at her in amusement. "That made sense," she joked, but Lucy merely scowled.

"Look, why don't you just talk to him?" Lucy asked, a pleading tone in her voice. "End your sadness, maybe. Edmund can have monumental fits if he wants to and I am sure he won't be the first person to apologize."

Hermione sighed and sat down beside the queen. "I'll be all right," she said, drawing the young queen into a hug. "What happened between us needs _time_. Everything will end _drastically _if we rushed things."

"Even Edmund isn't acting the same anymore," the youngest Pevensie said. "And it's rare for Edmund to act so _unlike _himself. Whatever had happened between the two of you had affected him greatly, you know."

The brunette's eyes looked upwards and when they landed on a window, she was surprised to see the figure of Edmund. He was deep in thought, a small frown on his face and his eye browns knitted together.

A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she looked back at Lucy. "I know, your majesty," she said very softly. "I swear to Merlin I do."

* * *

Hermione took a huge breath as she walked outside of Cair Paravel. The sky was a beautiful black with stars dotting all over it. The breeze was a little warm today and Hermione knew it was a good idea not to bring her cloak today.

She stepped down from the steps toward the garden, meaning to spend a few minutes in the gazebo before retiring back to bed.

Her feet crushed some dried leaves and wet grass and before she knew it, she was standing outside the gazebo. The only difference, though, was that she was frozen on her spot because Edmund was already inside it.

"You…" she started, although she had left her expression hanging in the air. It was evident she was surprised that he was here, seeing that he had obviously avoided this place ever since they kissed _twice_. Now that he was _really _inside, Hermione couldn't hide the astonishment he was feeling.

Coolly, Edmund looked at her and said, "Good evening."

His words had sent shivers down her spine. _'I thought it was a warm night,' _she thought, slightly scowling when she stepped into the gazebo. She sat down on her usual space and a tensed silence settled between the two.

He was looking at a spot in the garden and Hermione was staring at him through her peripheral vision. Edmund's face was void of any emotion and Hermione had this inkling that he had come here to this place by accident.

Awkwardly, she wrung her wrists, at loss of what to do. Her mind started to debate whether she must flee or not, but she decided that the latter was the best choice to make Edmund understand that she just wanted this whole ordeal to stop already.

It turned out, though, that he did not. "I've been thinking for days," he started, his words slow and calculating. His eyes still refused to meet hers but Hermione's had landed squarely on him. "I've contemplated what I truly felt for you."

A small blush appeared on her face and she visibly swallowed. "And?" she whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

Slowly, he looked back at her, his onyx eyes hard and determined. Hermione's heart sank, already knowing his answer before he even voiced them out. "I still believe they are true," he stated with so much regal and conviction, prompting Hermione to flinch.

Her face slightly crumpled with desperation. "Edmund…"

"_No_," he said, almost petulantly. "Do not tell me what to feel, Hermione."

She pursed her lips and sighed, knowing that fighting with him would be futile. "And I still believe that your feelings will be a distraction from the prophecy," she stated tiredly. His face hardened with her words but Hermione merely shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice now slightly laced with confusion. "Why are you refusing even before trying?"

A humourless laugh escaped from her lips. "I've been in a war, remember?" she asked. "I've taken a huge part in it and I've learned a lot of things from it. We are amidst a war, Edmund. A _looming _war. Based from experience, any romantic relationships can end tragically."

Her mind instantly landed on Ron and her supposed relationship with him. Her heart wrenched in pain, now angry that even before they could properly express their feelings for each other, he was suddenly taken away from her.

Unwanted tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked back at Edmund again. "You have a kingdom to protect," she continued. "And we all believe that I was brought here to help you. Let me do my task, your majesty. _Please_… can't we just go back to what we used to be and… and continue planning for the upcoming war?"

Edmund tiredly rested his head against the backrest and released a long, tired sigh. "I'm trying," he whispers, turning his head to look at her. "Very hard, I tell you, because it's obvious everything is… one-sided."

A pang struck her heart and she looked away, a small tear rolling down from her eyes in the process.

"But, I've triggered something," he continues, closing his eyes to show his honesty. "I don't think that whatever we do, we'll go back to our old ways."

Silence then ensued and Hermione started to silently cry. It took a few minutes for Edmund to stand up and slowly walk out of the gazebo without a word. He had stopped beside Hermione, a strange look on his face, before he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

She directed her wet eyes at him in mild surprise before gingerly grasping it. "T-thank you," she shakily said, and he curtly nodded, immediately looking away from her.

"Good evening," he finally said, and then completely strode out from the gazebo.

Hermione sadly stared at his form, her tears continuously rolling down from her face. "Good evening," she whispered back once he was gone, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

**[1] I think I rushed Susan's pregnancy *insert sheepish chuckling here*. LOL, let's just go with the flow, perhaps? :D Besides, Susan's pregnancy is not exactly part of the major plot.**

* * *

**A/N: So, good? Bad? Eh? Meh? **

**LOL, somehow, I can predict some of your reactions. Your reviews of the previous chapter were amusing, saying that you couldn't wait for the seemingly "happiness" after the kiss in the last chapter. Well, sorry to crush your lil hearts but I deem that it still isn't time for that. A little drama can suffice XD Hermione can be such a stubborn girl sometimes, eh? **

**Anyway, so I promised to update today since I'll be gone tomorrow and I'll be home on Sunday night. I promise that my usual update schedule will be back to normal next week, except of course if there were some sudden interruptions and whatnots. Although June is already approaching, I still have roughly three and half more weeks of summer before I officially become a first year pre-med student. AND, seeing that I'm studying pre-medicine, then do expect that I'm going to be a little scarce in the fanfiction world. I'm still making two Dramione stories, one a novel-length and the other a five-chaptered story. The latter will be finished soon. Probably, I will post it next week. And of course, I'm also working on a Merlin/HP crossover. So yeah, maybe I won't be writing for a while but at least I'm working on three projects now. **

**I think that's it for now. Do tell me your opinions about this chapter on your reviews. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe :)**


	22. Advances

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :)**

* * *

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter twenty-two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Advances**

* * *

"Edmund likes me."

Hermione had no idea what made her say it. It was an ordinary day, with her hanging out with Lucy in the said queen's bedroom. It just… _came out_.

Lucy's action was instant. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she jumped from her bed. She towered over Hermione and started to circle her. The brunette stared at her, a little dumbstruck, but the queen did not seem to mind.

"I KNEW IT!" she finally cried.

The brunette blinked and frowned. "You knew?" she asked.

The queen sighed and once again sat on her bed and forced Hermione to look at her. "I've known Edmund my entire life, Hermione, so of course I know when he acts so unlike himself," she stated matter-of-factly. "Specifically because he had started to harbour feelings towards my lady-in-waiting."

Hermione's cheeks slightly reddened with embarrassment. Hearing it casually from Lucy's lips made her strangely embarrassed. "I've rejected him," she softly added, completely freezing the queen on her seat.

"You…" Lucy started, dumbfounded by her words. But then, understanding appeared on her face, and she shook her head. "So that explains his sudden grouchiness." The young queen licked her lips and continued, "Why?"

The brunette felt dreadful as she scowled and looked away from her. "It's not the right time," she explained, desperate for Lucy to understand, seeing that her brother refused to believe so. "We're in a war, Lucy. Well, a looming war."

The youngest Pevensie seemed to contemplate Hermione's words. Finally, she sighed. "I have this feeling that I should be angry with you for breaking my brother's heart but I just… _can't_," she said. "Still, your reason doesn't make sense at all."

Hermione frustratingly stood up from her seat and started to pace. "Affections _don't _make sense," she reasoned out. "Rejecting such a wonderful, beautiful feeling _doesn't _make sense, too." The brunette stopped and rounded about, her face full of desperation. "Please, understand that I have no intention of hurting Edmund. I… He'd become special to me, Lucy. I just... I think that I just need to focus more on my part as the Chosen One."

Lucy sighed and stood up, approaching Hermione and holding both of her hands. "All right, all right, I'll try to understand you," the young queen said, squeezing her hands. "But you still have overlooked another problem, Hermione."

The brunette's face scrunched up in confusion. "What problem?" she asked.

The queen pursed her lips, intently stared at Hermione, and said, "Peter."

* * *

"That's it," Peter hollered, his hands cupped around his mouth to resonate his voice. "You're doing great!"

Hermione pulled back the reins to halt Harry from trotting. Her black horse followed with ease and soon, both of them were standing in front of the High King.

A huge beam was seen on Hermione's face as she effortlessly dismounted herself from the black horse. "I did it!" she cried, her heart almost bursting out in joy. "I finally did it!"

The smile that Peter had returned was ten times brighter than Hermione's. "Yes, you did," he earnestly said. "Congratulations."

Hermione was currently having her horseback riding lessons with Peter. She was to control Harry into galloping, like the wind if she were to describe it, and her apprehension had been evident ever since they trotted into the Gentle Meadows.

She had started using Harry a few weeks ago and it made her pleased that the horse was easy to get along with. Even though Stardust was a brilliant horse, Hermione thought that her coordination with her new, black horse was better than her and Stardust. Thus, riding on him was easier than what she had originally thought. Harry seemed to always sense what his owner felt and Hermione was happy for such a sensitive horse. Sadly, she would always think about her wizard best friend and thought that he shared some traits with her horse.

The brunette laughed, imagining the horror on Harry's face if he discovered that Hermione was likening him to a mere horse. _'But it's true, Harry,' _she murmured inside her head. _'Just look at him.'_

"Let's take a break first," Peter then said, breaking her off her reverie. He lifted a small basket for her to see and beamed. "I asked Babbity to prepare us some lunch since I foreshadowed that our lesson would take longer than expected."

Peter placed a picnic blanket at the middle of the meadow and sat down, one-by-one pulling out the contents from the basket.

Awkwardly, Hermione stood frozen on her spot and stared. It was only when Peter cajoled her to sit down when she plopped down on the blanket, making sure to leave a good, wide space between her and the High King.

"Does… Lucy and the others know?" she softly asked.

The High King shook his hand in dismissal. "Lucy said for us to have fun," he explained, grabbing a sandwich from one of the plates and taking a bite from it. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Right," she sarcastically muttered, envisioning Edmund's reaction over this ordeal. Thankfully, Peter was not able to catch her sarcasm and resumed eating.

After a few moments of contemplation, Hermione finally decided to grab one apple placed on top of the blanket. She took a bite from it and looked away, aware of Peter's eyes following her every move.

"Is it all right?" he asked, absentmindedly producing his handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to Hermione.

She thankfully clutched the cloth and wiped her mouth, sending him a small smile. "Yes, thank you," she said.

He nodded and then comfortable silence ensued.

At the corner of her eyes, Hermione stared at the High King calculatingly. As days passed by, his fancy towards her became more and more evident. It was egotistical for her to think, but even his siblings and Caspian were noticing that Peter was starting to become extra mindful of her.

Dread filled her heart as she immediately looked away and stared at her lap. _'Not you, too,' _she thought with an audible sigh.

Peter was High King; hence, his responsibility was far greater than his other siblings, namely, Edmund. If she had rejected Edmund due to his responsibilities as the Narnian King, then she would _downright _reject Peter because he was High King.

'_What happened to lying low?' _she asked herself, a small frown now forming on her lips. The moment she woke up into the magical land of Narnia, Hermione had already decided not to attract too much attention to herself. She was new and this place held too much magic and mystery for her to act lax and careless.

She never regretted saving Lucy from those Telmarine rebels. Merlin, she had no idea what would happen to Narnia and the Pevensies if something _awful _had happened to Lucy. But doing so made her closer to the royalties, and she managed to successfully trigger weird feelings from the two Pevensie brothers and she had no idea what to do.

Contemplating Peter's feelings for her made her remember Edmund's. With a frown, she shifted on her seat and stared straight ahead, her eyes immediately landing on Stardust and Harry.

As days went by, Edmund's coldness grew. They _never _talked anymore. Even during swordsmanship lessons was a struggle because Edmund made it a point never to comment or instruct her how to do things at all. There were times when he would actually ditch their lessons and Hermione would be all alone in the Place of Arms, fighting back pained tears.

"_I don't think that whatever we do, we'll go back to our old ways."_

Hermione closed her eyes as his last words rang loudly in her head, prompting her to tiredly sigh. Undoubtedly, she had hurt Edmund and due to the pain that she had inflicted on him, he refused to acknowledge her as a friend. Scowling, she realized that he was a kind of person who would be bitter over things he did not achieve – a strong trait of a competitive soldier and leader.

'_Why can't he just accept that there are far greater things than… what he wanted from me?' _Hermione grumbled in her mind, annoyed that Edmund's sudden indifference was still affecting her after all this time.

It was plainly obvious that he wanted to be something more to her. She had unknowingly managed to make herself suddenly a very important person in his life, making her think what Edmund was _exactly _to her.

'_A friend, most definitely,' _she told herself, absentmindedly taking another bite from the apple. _'From being the most insufferable person I had ever met, he became one of the most important friends I have.' _

That was it, right? Hermione kept on asking herself. He was just that to her so there was no reason for her to become so guilty over her decision to reject him. He was an important friend, yes, and she cared enough for him not to lead him on.

So, why was this nagging voice inside her head kept on telling her that the best decision she should have ever made in her whole life was to accept his affections?

"Hermione?" Peter asked, surprising her as he placed his hand atop her free hand. "Are you all right? You seemed awfully quite today and I'm starting to worry."

Slowly, she retrieved her hand back and placed it on top of her lap. With a small smile, she said, "I feel all right, your highness. Just… a little tired."

It was partly true. She obviously did not feel all right; thus, the tiredness she was feeling was not merely 'little'. Instead, it was the kind of tiredness that even reached the tips of her hair strands and Hermione believed that no amount of rests would replenish that seemingly lost energy.

"Do you like to go back?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He forlornly looked at the meal he had prepared, prompting Hermione to swallow. Here was the High King of Narnia, the most powerful being next to Aslan himself, and he had stooped down _so low _just to make her happy with a small picnic he had prepared with the help of Babbity.

"I…no," she lied, cursing the compassionate side in her. Her simple words had a massive impact on the king since his eyes lit up and a big smile stretched on his face. It was funny how transparent Peter Pevensie was to her. She could almost read him like an open book, perhaps the usual cliché ones with predictable endings, which made Hermione frustrated in the end.

Peter then nodded his head and grabbed another sandwich from the plate and gave it to Hermione. "Here, try this. I am sure you will like this because it was Babbity who made it," he offered.

Hermione gingerly accepted the sandwich and thanked him. He flashed her a charming smile before returning back to his meal.

Soon, silence once again settled between the two of them.

Just when Hermione's mind almost flew away, Peter spoke up and the next words that came from her mouth froze her on the spot. "Is something going on between you and Edmund?" he asked.

Hermione jolted on her seat and stared at him, open-mouthed. _'Does he know? Does he know?' _she frantically asked herself again and again in her mind. When his eyes landed on her, Hermione knew he would never back away without a decent answer from her. "W-what do you mean?" she stumbled, clearing her voice to cover her nervousness.

A soft laugh escaped from Peter's mouth, amused by the look of panic on her face. "You don't talk anymore," he plainly said.

In spite of herself, she smiled. "Lucy said the same thing," she pointed out.

"Ah, so my youngest sister noticed, too," he said, regarding her calculatingly. "Did… Edmund do something?"

She immediately looked away, her cheeks oddly flushing at the mention of his name. "I'm not really sure if he'd like you to know," she slowly said with honesty.

To her surprise, he placed a hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not afraid of Edmund," he stated so deathly serious it almost made her laugh.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him reassuringly. She placed her hand on top of his and said, "No, no, don't misunderstand. Edmund is not doing anything. At all. I swear." _'In fact, I'm the one who had been causing this fiasco between him and me.' _

She watched as his cheeks colored, his eyes shooting a look at her hand. Slowly, she unlatched his hand from her arm and placed it back on the blanket. "Is it alarming? Me not talking to him?" she asked, a small, amused smile on her face. "I'm not really sure why everybody is starting to act a little worried over this small matter."

Peter laughed and shook his head, showing as if what she stated was preposterous. She frowned at him, making him laugh more. "We all know that you both had a rocky start," he said, calming down. "And, I think we already established that Edmund disliked you. But somehow, you managed to prove yourself to him, make him believe that you never wished any harm on us or Narnia. Which isn't surprising at all…" He faltered, giving her a pointed look, and Hermione sighed.

"What I'm saying is that, I've been living with Edmund for years now, Hermione," he continued. "I've watched him grow, took care of him at times, and I could read him like an open book. I think this little row of yours is affecting him. After all, you are his friend."

Hermione willed herself not to snort. _'Friend. Right,' _she bitterly thought, once again remembering Edmund's last words to her.

"Edmund rarely trusts people," he added. "It's a wonder why Aslan bestowed him the title of the Just. Perhaps, it was because of his encounter with the White Witch during our first arrival in Narnia and how he immediately switched back to our side after seeing Jadis' true colors. And, he is a one, stubborn bloke. Trust me; I've been living under the same roof with him and he could throw monumental tempers if he wanted to do so. I… I just don't want him to lose a dear friend, Hermione."

The brunette sighed and looked squarely into Peter's eyes. She smiled at him, seeing his obvious love for his younger brother, and regretted the next words that came out from her mouth.

"I'm quite sure he doesn't want me to be his friend anymore."

* * *

Hermione released a shriek of horror as she ducked in time. The tip of Edmund's sword slashed on the place where her face used to be. In the end, it had hit the stone wall behind her, leaving quite a large dent, making the brunette realize that he had placed quite a lot of effort in that hit.

"_I told you to duck!_" he roared, anger written all over his face as he glared down at her. He released his sword with a loud clang, landing dangerously close to Hermione.

The brunette, indignant and incensed, abruptly stood up to her fullest height. Her nostrils flared, her cheeks red with anger, and her eyes were narrowed. "_No_, you did not!" she retorted back, trying her best to control her anger but to no avail. "I think it somehow slipped off your mind that you are not talking to me, remember? You overlooked the fact that you should have _warned me to duck _when you tried to slash your sword at me."

She paused, heaving with unsuppressed anger. Her face was dangerously close to his. Edmund, like her, was equally heaving heavily.

'_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!' _she threw at him in her mind, coming up with imaginative ways of cursing him with her wand if she could produce magic.

Hermione looked behind her at the dent on the wall. She swallowed the furious and horrified lump in her throat. She almost had that _dent _on her face and if she did not duck on time, she was afraid all the Chosen One crap regarding Jadis' comeback would all be gone to waste.

She looked back at him, still fuming, and thanked the heaves above that she was currently magic-less. Else, Edmund would realize that he should not mess with the brightest witch of her age.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened and she stared. "E-excuse me?" she asked. Did she hear him right or was she merely hallucinating the words she wanted to hear from him?

Edmund sighed and looked away from her, running a hand through his hair. Hermione noticed how his right hand, the hand that held his sword a while ago, was uncontrollably shaking.

Her glare had softened and she stared at him, a myriad of emotions swirling in her heart. Amidst this, she was only sure of one thing – he was not shaking due to anger.

"I-I'm sorry," he repeated once again, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "I… _Blast_."

In spite of herself, Hermione tiredly sighed and lifted one corner of her lips. "All right," she said. "Because you stuttered."

His eyes suddenly hardened and his back snapped, ramrod straight. His schooled his features and took a step back, once again coolly looking down at Hermione. The brunette, on the other hand, sighed at his sudden change of mood. She concluded that he had finally realized that he was talking to her when it was obvious that he had sworn not to.

"Let's take a break," she offered. He wordlessly nodded his head and bent down, grabbing his sword. He strode towards once again the ledge that he always occupied when they were on breaks. And Hermione, as usual, plopped down on the place where she was currently standing on.

The tension in the room became thicker even though they were feet apart. Hermione's head rested tiredly against the wall; Edmund's forehead leaned against the dirty window.

'_It's getting worse,' _she thought with an inaudible sigh. She shot him a quick look, annoyed that his face was unreadable.

As days passed by, his indifference became worse and Hermione merely accepted this with bitter and sad feelings.

"_I'm quite sure he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." _The words she had uttered to Peter during their mini-picnic in the Gentle Meadows once again appeared in her mind. What she had said were true; Edmund did not want to accept her friendship anymore. Obviously, he wanted something more and she could not give it. Hence, his infamous cold shoulder.

Yes, they were feet apart, and yet, their minds were thinking of the same thing.

With horror, Edmund stared at his right hand. He softly growled, annoyed that because of his current indifference, he almost had hurt the object of his affections.

It was petty for him, of course, to ignore Hermione Granger; to believe that she was a mere being filled with molecules and nothing more. But somehow, he viewed it as his defense mechanism. He was afraid that if he continued to notice her despite her blatant rejection of his feelings, she would sooner or later break him. _Effortlessly_.

He accepted the fact that he was at fault for almost injuring Lucy's lady-in-waiting. She had a point when he overlooked his precaution for her to duck down when he showed her the new sword movement he was currently teaching her. Of course, she did not need to know that. After all, he had made this personal vow to have as minimal contact and conversation with her as possible.

Things were getting worse and worse between them as days went by. Sometimes, he would catch her shooting him forlorn and hopeful looks, which he would always pretend to ignore. Her looks had always caused this weird stirring in his heart and he admired himself for being able to hide it from her.

His ignorance was hurting her, too; he knew it did. And somehow, it made him triumphant, making her feel what she was making him feel – _hurting. _It was evil of him, very caddish and unregal, but he thought it would be unfair that his pain was only one-sided.

Edmund rubbed the heels of his hand against his eyes. _'I'm such a bastard,' _he thought with a soft, forlorn chuckle, once again feeling Hermione's hopeful eyes on him.

He tried his very best no to stand up, throw his arms in the air, and proclaim that her rejection of him did not mind him at all. He tried his very best not to give her a reassuring hug and tell her that he had forgive her for carelessly rejecting him.

On that day, though, he swore that he'd be a little less harsh. He did not want what had happened today to happen ever again.

* * *

They were in the forest, picking ingredients for a simple healing serum that Hermione was able to research during one of their sessions.

Lucy, with a small frown on her face, stared at her lady-in-waiting at the corner of her eyes. She released a humongous sigh, and then, without any warning, she clutched the brunette's hand and squeezed it tight. Hermione lifted her eyes and stared at the queen in bewilderment, but Lucy merely shrugged. Hermione gave her a small, distracted grin before ones again looking ahead, her mind immediately drifting with the clouds.

The youngest Pevensie silently observed the young witch and was dismayed with what she had discovered. Dark bags were prominent under her tired eyes. A small, contemplative frown seemed to be always permanently glued on their face. Seeing this made Lucy realize that the current, bizarre love triangle she was suddenly thrown into was not exactly Hermione could handle.

"Are you all right?" she asked, already knowing her answer.

The brunette slowly turned her head and thoughtfully tilted her face at Lucy. "I think you already know my answer," she pointed out, prompting Lucy to smile. It was funny how they could already read each other, with Hermione mostly doing the reading.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" the queen offered and Hermione absentmindedly nodded her head.

They sat down on a protruded root. Silence was heard between them but Lucy did not seem to mind. Her lady-in-waiting was once again busy making the motors in her mind work and she did not want to interrupt her at all.

As days passed by, Lucy started to notice that Edmund's indifference… worsened. He seemed not to address Hermione's presence anymore. During meals, he merely talked to Peter and Caspian, and them alone, or just quietly finish his food. Their swordsmanship lessons had momentarily stopped, having skipped three meetings already. She had heard from Hermione that their last lesson had almost injured the brunette and thought that having a hiatus would do both of them some good.

'_Oh, what are you doing to yourselves?' _Lucy asked, wordlessly shaking her head in disappointment.

Truthfully, Lucy Pevensie thought that Hermione Granger was merely in denial. Which was funny, because the brunette seemed adamant in believing that her feelings for Edmund were mere friendship.

The first time she stepped into Cair Paravel, Edmund's reaction had been instant. She was, after all, observing him. There were neither hostility nor suspicion in his eyes; just plain curiosity or perhaps a hint of awe. Therefore, the weeks that followed after Hermione's official stay in the castle were amusing and interesting for her. Even though Edmund believed that he despised the suspicious lady that appeared out of nowhere, Lucy was convinced of the otherwise.

Edmund had always loved mystery; it was a strong trait of his that made him an extremely good leader and warrior. And so, it did not really surprised Lucy when he became attracted to mysterious Hermione Granger. It gave him the challenge to know her, to discover the inner workings of her mind and heart.

Somehow, Lucy believed that for Edmund Pevensie, Hermione was a battle. And in that battle, Edmund was determined to win.

'_When will you realize?' _Lucy thought, looking hopelessly at Hermione. It was painfully obvious for her, although it wasn't for Edmund, Hermione, and even the others. Peter's apt description of her had always been a 'too observant person' and so, all the not-so-obvious things were _perfectly _obvious for her.

The stolen glances, the small smiles, the blushing cheeks, the witty banters… everything, _everything _screamed attraction and she could not believe that it was Edmund who had first succumbed to this idea when Hermione was far more intelligent.

She remembered that little scene she had barged into during their first lesson in swordsmanship. Their compromising position had filled the whole Place of Arms with sexual tension and Lucy cursed her bad timing. She knew that if she arrived later, for all she knew, they could be snogging the daylights out of each other.

Sometimes, she was just tended to grab both of their heads and push them together, proclaiming loud and clear, "Kiss."

"What?" Hermione distractedly asked, looking at Lucy with confusion in her eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised that she had uttered that word aloud. "Nothing, nothing," she smoothly lied, giving Hermione a sweet smile.

The brunette frowned and looked away, her eyes landing on her lap. "I've been thinking, Lucy," she said.

The queen nodded her head, a small smirk on her face. "I think we've already quite established that," she said, prompting Hermione to smile.

"I still don't understand, though," she continued. "Why… _me_?"

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together. "What 'why you'?" she asked.

Hermione's cheeks colored and she cleared her throat. "There are a lot of beautiful creatures here in Narnia," she elaborated slowly. "Creatures that have such awe-inspiring beauty. For instance, Thalia – "

The queen released a loud, unladylike snort. Hermione glared at her and she pursed her lips, although she failed miserably to hide her humoured smile.

"It's true. She's _beautiful,_" Hermione interjected, frowning. "Although, her attitude is one of the worst I'd ever seen, therefore, forever making her ugly in my mind." She then shook her head, her mane flying all over the place. "But, that's not my point. My point is, why me? Why have affections for me when there are far more wonderful creatures in this magical land. You know, the type where I pale in comparison against them."

Lucy frowned, contemplating her words. Her lady-in-waiting had a point. As a ruling queen of Narnia, she had already seen a lot of beautiful creatures than the woman sitting beside her. But as she surveyed Hermione, coupled with all of the memories she had after her mysterious arrival in Narnia, she came up with an answer.

"You see, you have this certain charm," Lucy stated carefully. "I don't know. I think whenever I see you, there's this warm feeling surrounding you. We're amidst a war, Hermione, and I think it might sound extremely sappy for you, but the boys think you can be a beacon of light and hope for them."

Hermione softly laughed and shook her head. "Seems like a valid reason," she said with a small smile.

"Then why don't you - " Lucy stopped herself on time, afraid that her opinion would confuse Hermione more.

"Why don't I what?" the brunette asked, a look on confusion on her face, but Lucy shook her head.

"Never mind," the queen said with a reassuring smile. Hermione still gave her a suspicious look but then left her alone.

'_That was close,' _the queen thought, a secret smile on her face. She was meaning to tell Hermione to give Edmund a chance but held her tongue just in time. She'd rather that Hermione discovered it on her own while she watched in the sidelines.

'_This would be interesting, then,' _she thought, hoping that the next few days would be entertaining to watch.

* * *

**A/N: So, good? Bad? Eh? Meh? I know it's a little shorter than the previous chapters but I try very hard :) **

**Yipee, I told you I'll update on Monday. I just came back from the team building thingy, which was AWESOME by the way, and I have like three more weeks of free time before I move to my new dorm away from home and start my new life as a college student. GAH, I'd like to thank all those who bade me good luck for being a pre-med student. I know for a fact that I'd be struggling a little, if not very much, once I start schooling. **

**Anyway, WOW, "When Two Worlds Collide" reached 400 plus reviews. I AWFULLY LOVE YOU GUYS. I can't believe that this story will have so many readers and reviewers when the pairing is not conventional. If I could thank you properly by hugging each and every one of you, then I would. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three will be VERY INTERESTING, I tell you. Do wait for my next update on Friday! **

**'Til next time :)**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	23. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the bizarre idea of pairing Hermione Granger with Edmund Pevensie :) Oh, and other characters that aren't in both series. **

* * *

**A/N: So, chapter twenty-three is here and, like what I've said in the previous chapter, this one will be quite interesting. **

**Review afterwards and do enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Proposal**

* * *

A frenzied knock from Edmund's door roused him up from his sleep.

"Go away!" he groggily hollered, but the knocking seemed to become more persistent.

With a tired, annoyed sigh, he forced himself to stand up from his bed. His bare feet touched the cold, stone floor and he involuntarily shivered. He grabbed his robe hanging on the back of his chair and wore it around his shoulders.

He then opened the door and frowned. Caspian, looking so unlike himself, stood in front of his door. An unfathomable, almost _crazed _look shown clearly on the face of the Telmarine king. "What is it?" Edmund asked, now feeling highly curious.

"I… err… _blast_," Caspian uttered, running a shaky hand through his dark hair. "It's Susan…"

The name of his sister caught his interest. He straightened his back, worry written all over his face. "Susan? What about her?" he asked, a million possibilities running through his mind. Was she hurt? Was her baby all right? Or maybe… Edmund's jaw dropped, the most possible conclusion sticking into his mind. "Is it time?"

A strange look appeared on Caspian's face. A combination of hysteria, panic, horror, and absolute euphoria flashed across his face. "Y-yes," he blubbered out, his words strangely strangled due to the bursting of his feelings.

"All right, all right," Edmund said, trying to calm him down. "I'm going to call the Narnian Healer. Go alert Peter and Lucy as soon as possible. Be quick!"

Caspian did not need to be told twice. He took off even before Edmund could utter the word 'Narnia'. As soon as his brother-in-law was gone, a huge beam appeared on Edmund's face. He then swivelled around and ran to the opposite direction, meaning to find Langolly to proclaim the good news.

* * *

Hermione, with an amused smile on her face, watched as the other three Pevensies moved restlessly around. Lucy was fumbling furiously at the hem of her dress, her eyes wide and bright with anticipation and worry. Peter was, as usual, pacing. His hands were linked together at his back as he walked the small width of the corridor to and fro. Edmund seemed to be the most erratic of the three. His actions would just spontaneously change; one minute he'd be sitting down, the next he'd be standing up.

Caspian seemed to be the calmest of all, or _pretended _to be. _'Stoic, perhaps,' _she thought, shooting an amused, fond smile at the father-to-be. The Telmarine king was sitting stock-still, his eyes staring directly that the door that was separating him from his wife in labour. His face was pale with beads of sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip. Hermione thought he almost looked like a statue. The only indication that he was alive was his deep breathing.

"Calm down," she exclaimed, but no one seemed to hear her words. Hermione decided not to say anything anymore and chose to stay silent and observe the Narnian royalties instead.

The thought that Susan was already delivering her very first child sent pleasant feelings in Hermione's heart. It had been years ever since she had seen a baby and to see a whole family fretting over this made her fondly smile. It made her remember Fleur's delivery of her first baby. A lot of people crowded the waiting area, with the Weasleys being the most distinguishable of all. Bill was an utter mess, and yet, nobody could deny the anticipation in his eyes. Fleur had been in labour for almost half a day but it was very much worth the wait when they finally heard the sound of their daughter's first cry.

The door suddenly burst open and out came a dishevelled Babbity. Her fur seemed to be in a messy display, although the bright smile on her face was unmistakable. "The head of the baby just came out," she proclaimed. "The baby will be out any minute now."

Babbity had left the door ajar, although she refused to let anyone peek inside. "Strict orders from the Healer," she said, amused how Caspian almost fought his way inside. "I think it is best if we followed him, don't you - "

Her words had died down as a shrill cry from the inside filled the whole castle. Caspian stopped moving all at once and he stared at the door, dumbstruck. "I'm a father," he said, almost breathlessly.

Hermione swore, on that very day, that she was able to see a small tear trail down from King Caspian's eye.

* * *

The whole country rejoiced upon the birth of Prince Caspian the Eleventh. It had been a hundred years now ever since there had been a birth of a noble in Narnia; thus, the happiness that the countrymen were feeling was very much understandable.

Caspian and Susan's son was a healthy child. He had his mother's eyes, although everything else was a spitting image of his father. As tradition in Caspian's family, both parents agreed to name him after his father, bestowing him the title of the XI.

Hermione found it amusing to watch how everybody seemed to soften around the baby. Lucy was the most adorable of the lot, always carrying the baby in her arms and cooing soft words to the little tyke. Both Peter and Edmund were amusing uncles, not really knowing how to interact with a baby boy. Nevertheless, though, Hermione could see the blatant adoration in their eyes.

Little Caspie, which Lucy had started to fondly called him, seemed to lighten the now, tensed mood in Cair Paravel. The looming, possible war with Jadis seemed to leave the mind of the royalties. The three kings momentarily stopped their discussions and planning regarding the threat of rebellion of the giants.

Most of all, Edmund's indifference towards Hermione seemed to… _lessen_.

There were times when Hermione would carry baby Caspie in her arms and she would catch his eyes, _on her_, and he did not seem to be embarrassed to be caught. In fact, he even gave her a polite smile and looked away. Too bad, he was not able to see how her cheeks instantly flared.

Now, due to the birth of a noble, King Caspian and Queen Susan decided to throw a birthday ball for their son. Even Edmund, who strongly opposed such social gatherings, did not complain this time.

Thus, Hermione now found herself in Queen Lucy's bedroom, sitting sullenly on top of the said queen's bed. Lucy had been a flurry of bathrobes, dresses, and make-ups and it had made the brunette increasingly dizzy. Her scent hung lightly in the room as once again, she disappeared behind her closet to retrieve another dress.

"Does this look good?" Lucy asked for the umpteenth time, placing a light blue dress in front of her. "Or does it make me look, I don't know… _awkward_?" She threw the dress on the floor and grabbed another one, this time showing a beige dress to Hermione. "How about this?"

The brunette released a humongous sigh and stood up, grabbing the dress into her hands. She was afraid she'd throw it away again if she deemed it unsatisfactory. "Good Merlin, why are you suddenly fretting over this, your highness?" she asked, shaking her head.

Hermione placed the beige dress on top of Lucy's bed and collected the other neglected ones in her arms. One-by-one, she placed them neatly back into her wardrobe. At the corner of her eyes, she saw as a disgruntled Lucy sat atop her bed and smoothed the creases on the latest dress she chose.

"Hold on…" the older of the two said, slowly turning around as she shot Lucy an astonished look. "Correct me if I am wrong, Lucy, but are you trying to please someone… in the coming… ball?"

Her words slowly faded, seeing that Lucy's reaction was instant. The queen suddenly sat straighter on her bed. Her cheeks reddened and her jaw slacked, her eyes darting nervously all over the room except from Hermione.

A large beam appeared on Hermione's face as she hastily finished her task and walked towards Lucy's bed, opting to sit down beside her. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with disbelief and amusement. "I _cannot _believe it."

"_Don't_," Lucy admonished hotly, her cheeks growing redder as she shot Hermione a desperate look, "tell any of my siblings. At all. Especially Peter and Edmund. Oh, Aslan knows how those blokes would go ballistic if they discovered their sister's seeing another person."

A soft chuckle escaped from Hermione's lips. She imagined how her brothers would react over Lucy's current love life and predicted that it would be _pandemonium_. "So, who's the lucky guy?" she asked, absentmindedly grabbing the beige dress on the bed and passing it over to Lucy. "By the way, this dress would look great on you. I'm sure he will like it."

The valiant queen prettily blushed and smiled. "His name is Ardon," she said. "He was the son of the previous general of the Telmarine soldiers under Miraz' reign. Err… he's currently training to become one of the Supreme Generals of the Narnian soldiers. And he… he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Lucy hid her face behind her hands and nervously chuckled. "Goodness, I cannot believe I am being ridiculous over a boy."

"But the fact is, he's not _just _a boy," Hermione pointed out, tucking a stray strand behind Lucy's ear. "He had caught your interest and I honestly want to see him already."

"He's eighteen," Lucy added, standing up from her bed and grabbing her dress. She walked to her bathroom but left it ajar so that Hermione could still hear her. "The same age of Edmund. He's a perfect gentleman, I tell you. I am sure you will soon be fond of him once you meet him, Hermione."

Soon, the queen emerged from the loo, looking very beautiful, as usual. "How do I look?" she asked, giving a small twirl.

Hermione beamed. "I am sure Ardon will be speechless," she pointed out, making Lucy blush once again.

"All right, all right, let's stop this," the valiant queen said, although the huge beam on her face almost reached her ears. "Now, let's fix you up so that we can both be ready for baby Caspie's birthday!"

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "And here I thought I was able to divert your attention away from myself," she said.

Lucy immaturely stuck out her tongue. "Tough luck, love," she said. "First, we must do something about that mane of yours…"

* * *

The ball – _surprise, surprise_ – was starting to bore him.

Edmund took another swig from his glass of wine and sighed. Susan and Caspian were roaming around the Great Hall, boasting about their newborn baby. Of course he _adored _baby Caspie. It had been a while ever since someone arrived in Cair Paravel that tremendously lifted the mood. It was just annoying how his parents would all go starry-eyed. Although, he must admit, it was amusing to watch Caspian baby talk to his son.

A small headache was starting to form in his head and he chose to sit on one of the chairs. His throne felt more comfortable but it was too far from where he was right now. Truthfully, he felt too tired to cross through a massive throng of guests.

A lot of ladies had been shooting him suggestive looks ever since he came into the room and Edmund, with a small scowl, would ignore them. He made it very obvious that he'd rather be alone tonight and somehow, it was starting to irritate him that most were pestering him. It was like Thalia all over again, except that it was slightly milder. _'Goodness, nobody can beat Thalia when it came to being the epitome of irritation,' _he mused, a small smile appearing on his face.

The doors of the Great Hall had burst open and in came his sister and her lady-in-waiting. Lucy, as usual, looked as beautiful as always. It was starting to alarm him, seeing that his sixteen-year-old sister was growing up into a lovely lady. He was starting to dread the future, conjuring the image of a long line of nobles and non-nobles alike, waiting patiently to ask Lucy for her hand. Marrying Susan off with Caspian had been enough. Even though Caspian was a good person, Edmund still felt a little wary of entrusting Susan to the Telmarine King.

His eyes then lingered on Hermione, once again clothed with one of Susan's old dresses. This time, she was wearing a white dress, with golden laces embellishing the hems. A gold belt was wrapped around her waist, putting emphasis on her womanly curves. The straps of her dress were held by two, gold brooches. Her hair was tied and placed on top of her shoulder. The only make-up that she had was eyeliner and a small hint of lipstick on her lips.

As he continued to stare at her, Edmund couldn't help but liken her to a Greek goddess. With a sullen scowl, he thought that the only thing that was left was some light shining upon her to make him believe that she was, without any serious doubt, some fallen goddess from above.

Once again, that familiar dull pang throbbed in his chest; to be exact, on the left side of his chest. Blindly, he grabbed the wine in front of him and poured himself another glass, drinking its contents in just one gulp. He _hated _how he was drinking just to kill that feeling in his heart. He hated drinking; it always made him unfocused and uncomfortable. But now, just because of a _girl_, he was welcoming the familiar taste of wine as if it was the best friend he never had.

Due to the arrival of Caspian the XI, he knew that the tension between them had lessened. Sometimes, he would catch himself staring at her, with the baby in her arms, and thought that she would be a wonderful mother someday. One time, she had caught him staring at her. The beating of his heart increased as he, to his utter surprise, gave her a small smile and left.

As days passed by, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore her. Her pleading looks grew frequent and he, with his sheer will of power, had always managed to keep his feet firm on the ground. As days passed by also, it was starting to become more difficult not to grab her out of nowhere and just feel her lips on his. It was horrifying, just thinking that among all of the things that he had always wished for, the one thing he wanted, _coveted _the most was her kiss.

The two kisses he had given her before served as his gateway to heaven. But then, coupled with that was the truth that he had also opened the doors of hell for him. He detested the fact that he was starting to have some withdrawal effects, having not kissed her. It was like an addiction, something he must keep on doing just to satisfy his hunger.

His dreams of her were starting to become frequent. Sometimes, he would wake up at night with a jolt and just stare at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. Every time he dreamed of her, he dreamed of her kiss and the _need _started to grow.

He was still angered by the idea that she thought he mistaken his feelings as something petty, something fleeting.

If she were right, how come the feelings grew every day?

"Edmund?"

The sound of Lucy's voice had snapped him off his reverie. He turned around and froze, his eyes landing immediately on the person standing behind his sister.

Hermione had her eyes on him, calculating and unreadable. Edmund immediately looked away, his eyes determinedly landing on his sister. The faint smell of vanilla reached his nose and he involuntarily gulped. And blushed.

_Blast_.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice cracking. He abruptly cleared his throat and frowned.

Lucy stared at him strangely. He narrowed his eyes, already knowing that Lucy was starting to observe things she was not supposed to analyze. Something sparked in her eyes and she gave a quick glance over her shoulder, and then back to him, her lips now pressed into a thin line. "Well, I saw you all alone here so I thought I could accompany you but then…"

Her words died in her lips, her face scrunching in an odd manner.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "But then what?" he asked.

Lucy was not able to answer him anymore when a familiar figure came into his sight.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Lucy proclaimed, eyes roaming around the Great Hall in awe. "Look how lively everybody is!"

In spite of herself, Hermione smiled. She tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear and also looked around, marvelling at the beauty of the Great Hall.

Once again, Susan had proven herself to be good in decorating rooms. She honestly thought that if she were not a Narnian queen, she'd excel in the field of designing; perhaps, interior designing.

The room was not designed too formally, unlike the previous balls she had attended to in Cair Paravel. There was a hint of lightness, of _childishness_, making it appropriate for the celebration they were having.

Her eyes were able to land on the new parents, their pride and joy curled against Susan's chest. Hermione smiled in amusement, watching as the couple walked all over the room, as if boasting for everyone to see that they have a son and that they loved him very much. It was equally amusing to see Caspian acting so unlike himself. In a good way, of course.

"Ardon has not yet arrived," Lucy said with a disappointed sigh, catching Hermione's attention again. The valiant queen looked at her and frowned. "I suppose we can spend some time together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I apologize for not being as good a company as Ardon, your majesty," she jested, prompting the queen to smile.

"Oh, you know that's not true," the queen said, looping her arm around Hermione's. "It will be such a waste, though, if I had dolled myself up if I am not with the reason why I even bothered to do so."

"Point taken," the brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

Lucy then pulled away from Hermione and once again started to look around. Her eyes landed on a specific corner in the Great Hall and then, she started to walk. Without a choice, Hermione trailed behind the youngest Pevensie, her eyes constantly roaming around the hall.

There were once again various Talking Animals in the room and it made Hermione's heart swell how much justice was in the room. Although they were of different race from the royalties, they were still here all because they are part of Narnia. Once again, Hermione felt gratitude to the Narnian monarchs, all having the sense of equally that some of the people in her world, namely the Purebloods, seemed to lack.

Hermione was starting to get a little curious as to where Lucy was bringing her. She opened her mouth, about to ask, but then froze. Her eyes caught a glimpse of King Edmund, sitting alone on one of the tables in the room. Instantly, her mouth became dry.

"Err…" she started, unsure of what to say. The growing panic in her chest made her restless and she looked away, her cheeks now an awful shade of red.

The one person that she was trying to avoid was the same person Hermione was sure Lucy was approaching. She wanted to turn around and run away, but the queen gave her wrist a firm grip.

"Lucy, I think…"

"Yes?" the queen asked, looking behind at her. There was this mysterious glint in her eyes, which strangely scared Hermione.

"Nothing," she abruptly said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then stared straight ahead.

Hermione slightly scowled and once again looked at her mistress' brother. It was undeniable how he was exuding _regal-ness_. With his usual royal clothes and the silver crown on his head, Edmund stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of Talking Animals, Telmarines, and other creatures alike. He had this certain commanding authority and even Hermione felt humbled by his presence.

He looked so good, for lack of a better word. _'Handsome,' _a little voice inside her head hissed. _'Handsome, you dolt. Say it. Handsome.' _

She bit her bottom lip and looked away, her cheeks once again flaring up. Horrifyingly, such thoughts seemed to become frequent in her mind. That same little voice inside her head seemed to permanently reside in it and strangely, it always contradicted the words she said and the words she came up. Mostly about Edmund Pevensie.

They were nearing him now and Hermione schooled her features. She was starting to feel a little annoyed that Edmund kept on ignoring her apologetic looks and for a while now, she swore not to _grovel _anymore if he would be continue being insufferable and impossible.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked, and her brother immediately looked behind him. His eyes instantly landed on her and he froze. Hermione gave him a calculating gaze, not wanting him to know that her heart was thudding loudly inside her chest.

Slowly, he looked back at his sister and asked, "What is it?"

Lucy, to her surprise, grew confused before looking at Hermione and then to Edmund. Was it her imagination or did the queen looked like she was acting? "Well, I saw you all alone here so I thought I could accompany you but then…"

Hermione inconspicuously grabbed Lucy's wrist. _'Don't,' _she exclaimed, her fingers tightening her hold.

An odd expression came into Lucy's face and she sighed, relieved that she did not continue her words. Of course she knew what Lucy wanted to say. It just made her feel uncomfortable that the queen almost voiced it aloud.

"But then what?" King Edmund slowly asked.

"Edmund?"

A voice, this time a different yet _excruciatingly _familiar, had stopped Lucy from answering back his brother.

With a small glare, Hermione turned her head and her eyes landed squarely on Princess Thalia's figure. She looked as gorgeous as ever, with her exotic Caloremene beauty, which Hermione had never seen before. A handsome man stood beside the princess, probably in his mid-twenties, and wore a very expensive robe. Judging from the crown on top of his black hair, Hermione assumed that he was royalty, too.

Her eyes then strayed on his hands and they instantly widened. He was holding Thalia's hand.

Wordlessly, she looked at Edmund and saw that he, too, mirrored her expression.

"Thalia," he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. The malice that he truly felt for the princess standing in front of them was absent. "It's been a while."

The Calormene Princess raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it has been," she said, her voice sounding strangely bitter. Thalia then looked at the man beside her and sweetly smiled before looking back at Edmund. Her eyes landed on Lucy, and then to her, and her mouth slightly twisted in disdain.

"Everyone, this is Duke Crimgeour of Galma **[1]**," she said, proudly pointing at the man beside her. "My husband."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Y-you're married?" she asked even before she could stop herself.

Thalia coolly regarded her. "Yes, and I believe it is none of your business, Miss Hermione," she said.

Despite the obvious disdain in her voice, Hermione couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how she addressed her. Thalia almost sounded as if she accepted that Hermione was not mere filth but a human being, too. _'Odd,' _Hermione said, looking at the princess in amusement. _'But not bad, really.' _

"Love, can you leave us for a moment?" Thalia sweetly asked her spouse. The duke, after shooting furtive looks at the others, most especially Edmund, finally nodded his head and left, disappearing among the guests of Caspie's birthday.

"A lot of things had happened ever since I left," Thalia stated.

Edmund frowned and carefully observed the princess. "Yes, and apparently a lot of things had happened to you, too, after you left Cair Paravel," the king pointed out.

Thalia looked at the space where her husband had once stood and gently smiled. Hermione almost snorted in laughter as she saw how Lucy stared at the new facial expression on Thalia's face as if the princess had grown another limb or something.

"Be subtle," Hermione whispered for only Lucy to hear.

The queen looked at her, wide-eyed, and mouthed the words "She's _smiling_."

"Duke Crimgeour is a lovely person," Thalia then said, the surprising smile still shown on her face. "And although I still love you, Edmund" – here, the king rolled his eyes – "I believe that I am starting to fall in love with my husband, too."

Lucy released a soft snort and rolled her eyes. Thalia's eyes narrowed as she stared at the youngest queen. Lucy only innocently smiled back and Hermione had to bite her bottom lip just so she would not laugh right there and then.

Thalia's eyes then shifted on Hermione and all thoughts of jesting left her mind. The princess' nose scrunched up, this time by curiosity, as she surveyed her from head to toe. "Crimgeour is a good influence to me," she said, her eyes intently staring at her. "And he taught me that those beneath me should not be viewed as filth."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, feeling genuinely impressed. She couldn't help but think that Thalia's marriage with the Duke of Galma would actually do the Calormene princess some good.

"You look… _nice_," Thalia said, struggling for words.

The smile she had flashed to her was very genuine it almost felt surreal. "Thank you," she earnestly said. "You absolutely look wonderful, Princess Thalia."

Her cheeks colored into a lovely shade of red, making the brunette's smile widen. She could not believe what her eyes were beholding. There was Thalia, the spoiled, rich brat that was very detestable, but now, after being married to a wonderful person, she was starting to turn into something… normal. Something _human_.

"When I first saw you, I knew I will never have a chance with Edmund," Thalia confessed.

The smile on Hermione's face fell, dreading where her words were leading. At the corner of her eyes, she saw how the king sat up straighter on his seat, his face immediately becoming tensed.

"Especially with the way he was looking at you, Miss Hermione," Thalia said. "When I saw him look at you, I just _knew_. And - "

A loud, scraping noise had cut Thalia off from her sentence. Wide-eyed, Hermione watched as Edmund regarded the princess with cold, dark eyes. "I believe I must leave now," he said, turning his back and striding away without even waiting for a response.

Hermione released a breath she was now aware she was holding and tore her gaze away from the spot where Edmund sat a while ago, suddenly feeling a little dreadful.

"I… believe you are still not together, yes?" Thalia asked, prompting Hermione to furiously blush and Lucy to glare.

"With all due respect, your highness, I think that it is best if we stop this conversation because this topic is not welcome in this castle, most especially if my brother or my lady-in-waiting are in the vicinity," Lucy sternly said, immediately grabbing Hermione's arm to calm her down.

Thalia looked fairly astonished. "I apologize," the princess said, inclining her head at Hermione's direction.

"It's fine, it's fine," she hastily said, willing her cheeks to go back to their normal color. "You do not need to apologize, your majesty."

The Caloremene princess, now Duchess of Galma, nervously cleared her throat and shifted. "Then, I must excuse myself," she said. "It's a pleasure to see you again." With that, she turned around and walked away, shooting one, curious look at Hermione's direction before completely disappearing.

"Insensitive lady," Lucy grumbled under her breath and looped her arm around Hermione's. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the brunette worriedly.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand, forcing a small chuckle to come out from her mouth. "I'm quite all right," she said, although that little voice inside her head hissed the otherwise.

Slowly, she pulled her arm away from Lucy's grip and smiled. "I think a breath of fresh air will be nice," Hermione said. "I'll be seeing you later, Lucy."

She turned around without waiting for Lucy's response, hastily retreating outside the castle.

Once she was outside, she released a monumental sigh. She massaged the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, trying to calm her erratically beating heart. "Deep breaths," she whispered to herself. "Deep breaths, Hermione Granger."

She then opened her eyes and slowly walked into the garden, finally finding herself in the gazebo. Thankfully, it was empty. She walked inside and sat at her usual place and just rested. She pushed away anything that was stressful, mostly about King Edmund Pevensie, and was able to do so.

Until suddenly, footsteps were heard and she immediately straightened up. Her eyes looked at the entrance of the gazebo, truthfully (and _earnestly_) wishing for Edmund's presence. Instead, the handsome High King appeared before her eyes.

Hermione tried her best not to show her disappointment as Peter sat down on the usual place where Edmund sat.

"I saw you talking to Thalia a while ago," Peter stated, observing the brunette. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

She offered him a small smile and a nod. "She was surprisingly pleasant, your highness," she said. "I think her marriage with the Duke of Galma did her some good."

Peter absentmindedly nodded. "It still surprises me that the Caloremene princess is married to one of the most respectable people I've ever met," he said with a smile. "I am sure Thalia will be able to learn a lot from Crimgeour." He then looked at her and playfully glared. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Peter?"

Hermione sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're the High King and I just can't help but be polite in your presence."

His eyes twinkled in mirth. "I am sure we are already past the polite stage," he stated. "Aren't we already on the casual stage?"

Her smile faltered, remembering a similar conversation she had with Edmund once. _'Not him again,' _she groaned inside her mind, annoyed that once again, she was thinking of him. "Right," she absentmindedly stated.

Peter gave her a charming smile and nodded his head, directing his eyes outside the gazebo. An awkward, although comfortable silence settled inside. Hermione could see how the High King was fidgeting, his face scrunched up as if he was thinking of what to say.

Hermione almost smiled, thinking it was almost _ridiculously _adorable how Peter was struggling to start a conversation. As High King, Peter was a good conversationalist. It was mind-boggling that such a simple task of talking to _her _was making him tongue-tied.

'_Because he likes you,' _a voice inside her head reminded her, prompting her to sigh. _'He fancies you.' _

"Have you seen Caspian?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Peter obviously released a sigh of relief and Hermione smiled. The oldest Pevensie did not really know how to be subtle at times like this. "Yes, I have been," he said, a small, amused smile now growing on his face. "I believe it has been my first time see Caspian act… so out of his character."

"I think having a son made him like that," she said, chuckling as she remembered Caspian's face whenever baby Caspie was in the vicinity. "And I do believe it is a wonderful thing."

He nodded, not really knowing what to say, and then returned back to looking outside the gazebo. Hermione nervously cleared her throat, once again feeling the awkward atmosphere between them.

What would Peter do if he discovered that Hermione knew of his affections to her? What would Peter do if he knew that Edmund liked her, too? What would Peter do if he discovered that she rejected his younger brother's affections? What would Peter do if he discovered that she, too, would reject his affections?

Being suddenly confronted with this predicament made her nauseous. She always knew 'love matters' had been very confusing. Just look at her and Ron; they had known each other for ages but it took Hermione _years _to finally surrender to the fact that she loved him more than a friend.

"You've been here for a few months already," Peter slowly said, looking back at Hermione. "Now that I've properly thought about it, you almost stayed here for almost a year."

"A year, eh?" she echoed, her gaze growing faraway. So it had almost been a year ever since she was whisked away from Hogwarts and brought to Narnia. It was a strange revelation, especially because she couldn't help but feel like everything had just happened like weeks ago.

"What do you feel about Narnia now?" he continued.

Hermione shifted her gaze and landed back at him. "Narnia?" she asked, a small crease forming on her forehead. All of her memories in Narnia rushed back into her mind. All these made her smile, but strangely sadden her. "It's wonderful here," she then continued. "I… feel as if I was always meant to be brought here."

A small chuckle escaped from her lips as she shook her head. "It's absurd, _very _absurd because now, I cannot imagine my future without Narnia," she said. "It used to be Hogwarts. My school had always been a very important place to me and I admit, I was devastated when I discovered I will not be able to go back to my world anymore. But now that I think about it, I am eternally grateful I was brought here in this magical place. I… if I were to be whisked away from this place, too, I don't know what will happen to me anymore."

Her confession had brought silence in Peter. He thoughtfully looked at her, an unreadable expression suddenly crossing his face. "Then, will you stay here in Cair Paravel with us?" he slowly asked. Blinking, he licked his lips and abashedly stared at his lap. "With _me_?"

Hermione froze. His last two words held so much sincerity, so much earnest, so much _meaning_. It had terrified her.

Slowly, he reached for her hand and held it tightly secured. He gazed at her, so intense, and Hermione almost whimpered.

She wanted to get out of here.

"I… like you," Peter finally declared, his cheeks the envy of all the red roses in this garden. "Ever since you stepped foot in Narnia, I liked you. You have this certain charm, this certain beauty you exude, that made me so much attracted, so much _drawn _to you. Your eyes, your smile, your intelligence, your mystery… everything, and I mean _everything _is just so beautiful."

A small lump clogged her throat.

"It's been almost a year now, Hermione," he whispered. "_Hermione_. Do you know that your name always sent butterflies in my stomach? Always made my throat run dry and my knees week?" He paused and chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you know that your mere presence makes me act like a bumbling idiot who suddenly sounds so sappy and poetic at the same time?"

She tried her best to smile. She really did. But all she was able to produce was a desperate look in her eyes.

"It's been almost a year now," he repeated, his hand on her tightening. "And I believe, earnestly, _ardently_, that I'm falling in love with you, Hermione Granger."

She almost pulled her hand away, but his next words had frozen her on the spot.

"I…" He paused, swallowed, and continued. "I want you to marry me. I want you to be my Queen, to be my personal adviser, to _always stay by my side_."

Hermione gasped so loudly her voice resounded in the whole garden.

He shakily laughed and desperately held onto her hand. "I know it's too hasty. I know it's still too early. I frankly do not expect a direct answer from you today, or at least in the following weeks... _months_. I just want you to know how I feel because dear God above I have no idea what would happen to me if I keep my feelings bottled up inside me."

Peter regarded her, so much affection shining in his eyes. "And now, look at you. You, simply put, look breath-taking," he said. "I am bewitched by you and I am afraid that if I did not confess my true feelings sooner, someone would notice how wonderful you are and sweep you off your feet."

Slowly, he lifted her hand against his lips and kissed her knuckles, gently and sweetly. "I adore you," he whispered, his lips brushing against her hand. "So much so it's almost terrifying. Do know that this is the first time I have felt this way and I do not even know how to handle this?"

The High King then slowly released her hand and stood up from his seat. He smiled at the clear astonishment written on her face. "I… I guess I've dumbfounded you," he said with a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be leaving now, Miss Granger, so that I can give you time to let my words sink in."

He then bowed down and straightened up. "Good evening, Miss Hermione Granger," he said, slowly turning around and walking away from the gazebo.

For a full five minutes, Hermione stayed froze on her spot, Peter's words still hanging heavily in the atmosphere.

"Good Godric," she whispered, pressing a hand against her lips as sobs started to wrack her body. "_Good Godric_, what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

**[1] So I've finally decided what country Thalia's husband would be from. Eh, according to research, Galma was a duchy of Narnia and the King of Narnia, probably Peter during the Golden Age, is said to be the Duke of Galma. Since I'm running out of places/countries here in this story, can we all just pretend that there's another Duke of Galma. Please? **_**For me**_**? :D**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? **

**Surprised? Eh, well, the Magnificent king can have his moments, too.**

**There's nothing much to say today, really. Actually, I'm starting to run out of ideas on what to rant in my A/Ns. Perhaps I'm just a little tired to share some thoughts and just fan girl with some people today. **

**LOL, okay, I'll introduce a new character in the next chapter and oh, more secrets are to be revealed *evil smile*. The Ed/Mione "relationship" will come soon, don't worry. For now, let us all watch as denials and suffering happen between these two, _impossible _people. **

**That's all for now. Do review and maybe say random stuff about your life. I'm kinda bored and I would love to read some things about my reviewers. I do think it will be a little fair, seeing that I sometimes share a piece of me with you guys XD Nothing huge, just random things that speak volumes about you :) **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe :)**


	24. The Lost Was Found

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters you don't recognize**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter twenty-four - in which I introduce a new character and reveal a person that had been "lost" (hence, the title :D) Let's see if some of you guessed who this "lost person" is before reading the whole chapter, eh? **

**Anyway, review afterwards. Do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Lost was Found**

* * *

Lucy looked around the Great Hall, trying to locate her lady-in-waiting but failed in the end. After she ran off to Merlin-knows-where because of Thalia and her insensitive words, she was not able to find Hermione anymore.

She must admit; Thalia was extremely polite it was almost terrifying. The way she seemed to genuinely smile made her look like a _human _it almost felt unreal to her. This Duke Crimgeour of Galma – she had heard about him from Peter and she could tell how the High King regarded the Duke with great respect. She believed that with Thalia's marriage to the Duke, a great change on the Calormene Princess, now Duchess of Galma, would happen.

Still, it did not give Thalia the right to start speaking about her observations of Edmund's affections toward one Hermione Granger. Of course Lucy noticed it, too, but she knew she was sensitive enough not to raise such ridiculous conversation when both of the affected were present.

Lucy felt a little guilty, though, having determinedly brought Hermione towards Edmund's table. She suddenly had this idea of making them talk tonight, and she knew it was a little insensitive of her. It was plain to see how Hermione's rejection still pained Edmund and she knew that if Lucy acted hastily, Edmund would forever ignore her lady-in-waiting; therefore, saddening Hermione.

'_Oh, why can't they just understand?' _Lucy exclaimed inside her head, frustrated of both her brother and his object of affections. Dear Aslan, Edmund likes Hermione; perhaps, he felt something _more _for the brunette. And Hermione returned his feelings. She was just so adamant in denying and Edmund, too blinded by the sheer pain of her rejection, was not able to see under her layers and layers of denial to understand that Hermione also likes him, too.

"What a twisted love story," she muttered darkly under her breath. Her eyes landed on the buffet and frowned. Maybe, if she ate away, her frustration would dissipate.

As she approached the table, a sudden figure brushed past her, bumping her to the side. She was thrown of balance and swayed to the side. Luckily, a hand quickly encircled around her wrist and pulled her upright.

"Oh dear, I am very sorry."

Her heart leaped and her eyes brightened upon recognizing that voice. Calmly, she turned her head and looked at her savior, a very polite smile stretched on her face. "Thank you," she said, curtseying.

The Telmarine bowed his head down. "You are most welcome, your majesty," he whispered.

Slowly, he retrieved his hand back and Lucy suddenly felt empty. He once again gave her a bow, this time of goodbye, and then turned around. He strode determinedly towards the doors of the Great Hall and just before he completely disappeared from her sight, he turned around and gave her a secret smile.

Her heart loudly thudded inside her ribcage. Lucy furiously blushed and suppressed a smile. Inconspicuously, she turned around and tried to locate her siblings. Peter was nowhere to be found. Edmund was politely talking with, to her surprise, the Duke of Galma. Both Susan and Caspian were still roaming around, baby Caspie in their arms.

'_Safe,' _she told herself as she lifted the hem of her skirt and gracefully walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

As soon as she stepped outside and the door closed behind her, she was surprised with the sudden darkness that greeted her eyes. She squinted and looked around, trying to locate him. Lucy removed her hands from the hem of her skirt and disappointedly frowned.

Suddenly, a hand clasped her own and she jerked around, her eyes connecting with Ardon.

Wordlessly, he pulled her closer in the shadows. Then, he lifted his free hand and placed it against her smooth cheek, silently stooping down to capture her lips with his own.

Lucy smiled against his kiss, her whole body shivering with unsuppressed mirth.

The Telmarine broke the kiss and smiled down at her. His gorgeous grey eyes were almost illuminated in the dark. Ardon moved closer and bestowed a kiss on top of her forehead. "Lucy," he muttered. The queen, feeling oddly thrilled with how her name rolled from his mouth, sighed.

"Ardon," she whispered back, lifting one of her hand and pressing it against his cheek, contented that she was once again with him.

Meeting, or more appropriately, _noticing_ him for the first time had been a fairly boring and ordinary day. Peter, being his usual self, had ordered for her to be guarded by some Narnian and converted Telmarine soldiers as she ventured off to town, roaming around to greet her subjects and delight herself with the strange, exotic things that they sold.

It was maybe fate or chance, Lucy did not know, but Ardon had been part of the little band of "protectors" that guarded her in the town. Lucy, of course, had noticed him before, but her attention of him would always be fleeting. After all, she never really properly noticed all of those that protected her, despite being nice to _all _of them.

And then, the intervention started when a thief had stolen her bag of gold. All of her soldiers, including Ardon, chased the thief, who proved to be quite stubborn and resilient to handle. Lucy remembered being horrified for that day, especially when they caught the thief with an injured, yet triumphant Ardon clutching the stolen bag of gold.

"_Are you quite all right?" _she worriedly asked him, kneeling down to inspect his injured arm.

The soldier lifted his face and his eyes connected with Lucy's. On that day, she believed that Ardon had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"_I am all right, my lady. Thank you," _he answered back, his gaze on her firm, yet gentle and warm.

Exactly a week had passed and their paths never crossed again. But when she met him in the Place of Arms, meaning to meet Edmund instead, an unlikely friendship was formed. Whenever he practiced in the Place of Arms _alone _(a fact that she discovered from Edmund, who spoke highly of the young soldier), the young queen would sneak off into the room and just talk to him. After all, she knew that if she were not subtle enough, Peter and Edmund would start suspecting things and might have Ardon's head.

The first time he kissed her was when he revealed he wished to become one of the four Supreme Generals of Narnia. He successfully made the valiant, usually talkative, queen silent and he chuckled, marvelling the look on her face.

"_I am not entirely sure if you notice it, my lady," _he had whispered to her, holding both of her hands to give them a squeeze, _"but whenever you needed protection, whether outside the castle or outside the country, I am always, __**always **__part of the group of your protectors. I… always volunteered, if you must know, and I always do, hoping that at least you will notice me." _

Surprise must be an understatement, but Lucy knew it was akin to that. Ardon later on revealed that he had been sporting this _huge _crush on her and this silly, manly side of him wanted to always stay beside her.

After that eventful, _wonderful _day, a beautiful, secret relationship between the Narnian Queen and the Soldier started.

And Lucy knew she had never felt this exuberated in her life before.

Her mind was brought to the present when Ardon lifted her hand and placed kisses on each of her finger. Lucy's cheeks burned furiously; she was thankful that he was holding onto her because her knees started to grow weak.

"I missed you," she honestly confessed as he drew her into a tight hug. Lucy took a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent, and then closed her eyes. They had fit perfectly. Her head ended under his chin and every part of them had meld into place.

The Telmarine expelled a soft chuckle and drew her close. "I believe I did, too," he whispered, his breath tickling the side of her face.

Lucy smiled and slightly pulled away so that she could look at him. "How are you?" she whispered, her brow slightly creasing with frustration. "Goodness, it had been a while ever since I last talked to you!"

Ardon laughed, his eyes twinkling under the moonlight. "I've been trying my very hardest to train for the Supreme General position," he said, proudly puffing his chest. "I am sure that in no time, I'll be one, and then, I can properly ask your brothers for your hand."

The queen rolled his eyes at his obvious over-confidence, although, she could not stop her smile from growing. "I am sure you will," she said. "I still do not understand, though, why you don't want me to introduce you to my siblings. They can be… _unpleasant _if they want to but I am sure they will like you."

He shook his head and held both of her cheeks. "I want to prove myself to them," he earnestly said. "You are Queen and dear Aslan I'm a mere peasant, if you think about it. I have to earn their respect."

Lucy, with a moved smile, placed a hand on top of his. "They're not like that," she whispered. "Nobility or not nobility, my siblings respect everybody equally."

"Still," he said with conviction. "I must."

The queen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men and their pride," she playfully spat. "Ridiculous."

Ardon laughed and pulled her closer to him once again, almost squeezing the life out of here. "Lucy and her infamous worrying," he retorted back. "_Ridiculous_."

She chuckled adorably and snuggled against him. Just then, a strange sound reached her ears and she froze. "Shh… do you hear that?" she asked, pulling him closer to the darkness.

The Telmarine tightened his hold on her. A crease appeared on his forehead as he listened in the still night. And then, the strange sound soon reached his ears. "I am not entirely sure," he slowly said, frowning. "But I think I heard - "

" – sobbing," Lucy finished, her heart sinking as her eyes landed at the center of the garden. Abruptly, she pulled away from Ardon and ran deeper into the garden. Ardon had stared at her in surprise and blindly followed, his right hand falling now clutching the hilt of his sword in case something bad happened.

Lucy, on the other hand, finally arrived in the gazebo, her eyes instantly looking at her lady-in-waiting seated on one of the chairs. And crying. And it was no soft cries that Hermione was emitting. Loud, guttural sobs reached Lucy's ears and the queen swallowed, surprised that the brunette was looking distressed.

Ardon arrived beside her seconds after and questioningly looked at Lucy upon seeing Hermione. The queen tiredly turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Can you leave us for now, love?" she asked. The Telmarine looked worriedly at Hermione, then back to Lucy and nodded his head.

"I will see you soon, my lady," he whispered back, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and then soon strode away from them.

"Hermione?" Lucy worriedly asked, stepping inside the gazebo.

The brunette released a loud gasp and through her wet eyes, she was able to make out the form of Lucy. Upon seeing her mistress, her face crumpled and her sobs grew loud. "L-Lucy," she cried, hiding her face behind her hands. "O-oh dear Merlin, L-Lucy."

The queen immediately walked towards her side and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?" she hastily asked, surprised at how cold Hermione felt. "Is it… is it Edmund? Did he do something to you? Or Thalia? Did she say another insensitive thing to you?"

Hermione vigorously shook her head. "No, no," she cried, removing her hands from her face. "C-can we please go back to my room first. I" – she took a deep breath – "I want to rest."

Lucy nodded and pulled her up. They entered through the kitchens, afraid that Hermione would attract attention from the others. Some of the Talking Animals were surprised at how the lady-in-waiting was shaking from tears, but Lucy merely shook her head, telling them that asking was not the right thing to do that time.

Their walk to Hermione's bedchambers was filled with the brunette's tears. Lucy had opted to stay silent and comfort her until they arrived inside her lady-in-waiting's room, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

They soon reached her room and walked inside. After locking the door, Lucy tiredly turned around and sighed. She gingerly approached Hermione and offered her handkerchief. Her tears had ruined her simple make-up and Hermione did not seem to mind.

"What's the matter?" Lucy finally asked, dragging a chair in front of Hermione to sit down in front of her. "What happened? You just… disappeared a while ago and the next thing I knew, you're a crying mess."

"P-peter proposed to me," she blubbered, prompting Lucy to widen her eyes and slacken her jaw.

"He… _WHAT_?" the valiant queen cried shrilly, holding both of Hermione's hands.

Hermione weakly squeezed her hand back and repeated, "Peter proposed to me."

Lucy swallowed, finally getting the gist of Hermione's newfound distress. "And you rejected him?" she softly asked. The words in her tongue tasted sour and she pushed that awful feeling away.

To her sheer surprise, Hermione shook her head. "I-I did not give him an answer," the brunette. "_Yet_. H-he said he will give me time. Everything is so sudden and M-Merlin I don't even know what to do anymore." Hermione sobbed against her handkerchief, her tears continuously flowing. She took a deep breath and added, "W-what should I do, Lucy? I don't know what to do anymore. I-I can't…"

"Shh," the queen said, standing up from her seat and gathering her lady-in-waiting in her arms. Hermione held onto her tightly and sobbed on her neck. "Shh… it's okay."

It took almost half an hour for Lucy to calm Hermione down. The brunette grew exhausted from crying and when she was heavily leaning against the queen, Lucy knew she was fast asleep.

She gently pushed Hermione down on her bed. Lucy removed her shoes and placed them on the floor. With dismay, she stared at her dress and sighed. It was a waste, she had thought, seeing that so far, this was the best dress Hermione had ever worn ever since she stepped in the castle.

Lucy then pulled her comforter over body. She grabbed her discarded handkerchief and wiped the vestiges of tears and ruined make-up on Hermione's face.

A soft whimper escaped from the brunette's lips and then, silence. Lucy had stayed for a few more minutes before turning back around and walking outside of her room.

Ardon had reached her side when she once again stepped into the garden. Caspian the XI's birthday was still happening and everybody was abuzz with laughter and words. Creatures still danced and food was still served. Oddly, Lucy did not feel like going back to the party anymore.

"Is everything all right?" the Telmarine asked, grabbing Lucy's hand to get her attention.

The queen sadly looked at him and shook her head.

"What happened?" he asked, prompting Lucy to sigh.

"I think my lady-in-waiting prefers to keep it between ourselves," she said, frowning. Lucy looked back at him, a disappointed look on her face. "I'm sorry, I… suddenly want to retire back to my room, Ardon. And I was even looking forward to see you."

The Telmarine fondly smiled and tapped her nose. "No need to be sorry," he said. "I understand."

Lucy gratefully looked at him and enveloped him into a tight hug. She kissed his chin and sighed against his neck. "I'll make it up to you someday," she whispered.

Ardon nodded and gave her a goodbye kiss. Lucy watched as he walked back inside the castle, finally losing him as he disappeared in the crowd.

The queen then trudged back to her room and plopped down on her bed, too tired to even change her clothes. Her conversation with Hermione had exhausted her more than what she had originally thought. A small frown appeared on her face as she shifted on her bed, ignoring her ruined hair.

Peter had proposed to Hermione, that much she understood. Which had _immensely _surprised her. It was painfully obvious of Peter's affections toward Hermione, but Lucy never expected that it was that… _serious_. Lucy had always read Edmund like an open book, but Peter was different. Her oldest brother always tended to be impulsive; doing things he never really planned to do. Lucy had this idea that Peter did not really plan to propose to Hermione today. It just happened, and perhaps it was due to the spell of the night and how bewitching Hermione had looked.

Her heart went to Hermione, remembering how her tears had resounded in her room. She could imagine the sheer astonishment she felt when Peter had asked her to marry him.

Her heart also broke for Peter, knowing that in the end, he would be rejected.

* * *

"Be careful!" Peter warned, placing a hand on Hermione's arm as she wobbled precariously on top of her black horse. Harry neighed worriedly, sensing that his owner was almost injured.

With a jolt, Hermione immediately pulled her arm away from Peter and cleared her throat. A small blush appeared on Peter's cheeks as he, too, looked away from the brunette.

"This concludes our lesson today, Hermione," he said after composing himself. "You're getting better and better as days passed by. I am sure that in no time, you will be a brilliant horseback rider."

Hermione nodded her head and dismounted Harry. She rubbed his nose, an assurance that she was all right, and the horse once again neighed. "I… you can go back now, your majesty. I still want to practice more."

The High King smiled and nodded his head. "Just be careful," he warned, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "And Hermione…" He paused, took a deep breath, and then shook his head. "Never mind, I just – " He nervously chuckled and intently looked into her eyes. "Last night… I meant _all _of it."

Hermione's heart sank and she looked at the ground, at loss of what to do. For an awkward minute, Peter stood in front of her, his eyes still intently on her, while Hermione avoided his gaze. And then, the High King cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Be careful," he warned again and then bowed down. He turned around, mounted on Stardust, and soon, he was galloping away from the Gentle Meadows. As soon as he was gone, Hermione released a disgruntled groan and once again mounted on Harry.

She had no idea how long she had ridden aimlessly all over the Gentle Meadows. Her mind seemed to float with the clouds, which had caused her to almost topple herself off her horse and injure herself.

"Sorry, Harry," she mumbled to her horse, patting his head. "I think it is best if we go home now."

Hermione paused, her eyebrows knitting together. Funny how she addressed Cair Paravel as her home now. First, it was her house in London. With her parents as dentists, they lived a well-to-do life. Although she was a Muggleborn, it did not exactly mean that her family could not afford to buy luxuries. In fact, they were one of the richest families in the neighbourhood. But then, this particular home of hers was taken away from her when the Death Eaters burned her house down, both her parents inside and unable to get out from it.

And then, there was Hogwarts – beautiful, grand, majestic, wonderful Hogwarts. After discovering that she was a witch, magic had been everything to her. In this school, she was able to make new friends and gain knowledge far greater than anything. Here, she actually felt she belonged, despite the obvious discrimination due to her parentage. But then, this was also taken away from her as the Second War erupted in Hogwarts, destroying the second home she had come to love.

And now, Narnia – it still made her wonder how she instantly loved this place. As days passed by, she was quickly getting over the idea that she could not go back to Hogwarts anymore, to her world, where she _belonged_. Here in Narnia, though, there was this sense of happiness that she had been truly finding she had never found in Hogwarts at all. Her heart always painfully clenched, thinking if this new place she called home would also be taken away from her.

'_Merlin, please, no,' _she silently, _fervently _prayed to the heavens above. Only God knows how her whole world would crumble if Narnia was also taken away from her.

Hermione once again recalled the events of last night and sighed. It truly was a long day and she was glad that at least she was able to survive it. There was this whole Thalia fiasco that had embarrassed both her and Edmund. Her cheeks still furiously flamed while thinking of the just king.

And then, there was Peter's proposal. All the color on her face drained and she swallowed. She could not believe that Peter chose that time to ask her to marry him. And quite abruptly, too! Although, Hermione somehow understood Peter's logic behind the seemingly illogical action he had done. According to this great prophecy, a war was looming and Hermione had witnessed firsthand that anything could happen in a war. Underneath Peter's truly heartfelt proposal, there was this hint of desperation.

The brunette wondered why she was more bothered of Peter's confession more than Edmund's. Peter was the first one who had shown signs of his affection for the brunette. Edmund was just a surprise. And although in her mind and heart, she knew she would both reject them, the overwhelming guilt of rejecting Peter seemed to be the most painful of both.

She and Harry had finally arrived in the castle's stable. Normel, the stable boy, had greeted Hermione with a huge beam. "How have you been?" she politely asked.

"All right, Miss, thank you very much," he answered with this thick accent she was not familiar with. Hermione had somehow heard the same accent from Caspian, although Caspian's was a little less distinct since he was now mingling around Narnians.

Hermione bid Normel goodbye and retired back to her bedroom, thinking of taking a nice nap before starting her lessons again.

* * *

Her arrow had narrowly missed the poor Dwarf, who ducked just in time.

"Oh dear Merlin, I am truly sorry!" Hermione cried with horror as she ran the length of the field of her archery lesson to approach the Dwarf.

Esko the Dwarf waved a dismissive hand for his wordless apology. Hermione had this feeling he had been used to this kind of thing, having been chosen by Caspian and Susan to assist the brunette for her first archery lesson.

"Relax, Hermione," Caspian instructed as Hermione once again ran by his side. An amused smile was stretched on his face and she could not help but scowl at him. "Remember, you focus on the bull's eye, not on the bow and arrow. The force will come… _naturally_. Is that the right term, Susan? I'm not the expert archer here."

Susan sighed and shook her head, Caspian the XI attached to her hip. Her little boy was making gurgling noises, adorably pulling some of Susan's beautiful hair. "Don't stress out yourself over hitting the bull's eye, Hermione," she said, shooting a pointed look at her husband. "It doesn't matter, _yet_, as long as you mastered the handling of your bow and arrow. You are brilliant; I am sure you will be able to get it soon."

Hermione frowned and bent down to grab another arrow from her quiver. With a dismayed sound, she watched as Susan involuntarily cowered back, covering a protective arm around her son. How could she not when Hermione was almost shooting an arrow erratically?

'_All right, focus on the handling of the bow and arrow,' _she mentally told herself, putting the arrow into place. With blatantly difficulty, she pulled the string back together with the arrow. _'Relax,' _she told herself. _'Don't focus too much on hitting the bull's eye.' _

And then, she quickly released her hold of the string and her arrow shot forward. Esko had immediately ran away from the round board even before her arrow had whisked beside him.

Hermione watched with triumph as her arrow hit the board. Even though it did not hit the bull's eye, it was the first time she was able to do it properly.

Susan exclaimed in congratulations and Caspian clapped his hands. "Very good," the Telmarine King said. "You are getting better, Miss Granger."

She grinned, and even gave Caspian a thrilled hug. The king laughed and patted her back, winking at his lovely wife. Susan shook her head, but grinned nonetheless, happily bouncing Caspie in her arms.

"Now, now, I think it is best if we all go to the garden for our afternoon tea," Susan suggested, hitching her son higher up in her arms. "It has been a tiring day for us, especially to you, Hermione, and it will not do you any good if you stressed yourself over your lessons."

Hermione concurred and after fixing her archery things, she bounded to the garden, together with Susan, Caspian, and their son.

"I heard from Edmund that you are quite good in handling a sword," Caspian said.

With a blush, the brunette smiled. "Hmm… he said that?" she asked, her gaze turning faraway.

"Edmund speaks quite well about you, Hermione," Susan added, unconsciously reaching for Caspian's hand. Her husband gave her a smile as he interlaced her fingers with his. "Which is a bit surprising, mind you, since he used to dislike the idea of you gracing the floors of Cair Paravel."

Hermione sighed. _'Oh, you have no idea,' _she mumbled inside, only wordlessly smiling.

"How could he not when she proved that she is a brilliant girl?" Caspian asked, shaking his head. "Dear Aslan, I have never seen such a woman before."

The brunette shrugged and smiled. "I value knowledge," she stated matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is the greatest treasure that I want to acquire as I grow older."

"It's strange how you sound like Susan," he said with a fond smile at his wife.

Susan gave Hermione a smile, completely agreeing with Caspian's words.

Their conversation was then cut short once they arrived in the garden, Lucy, Edmund, and Peter already seated on their respective places.

* * *

"What a fine day!" Lucy exclaimed, her arms spread out in front of her. A basket of snacks was dangling at her left arm. Her right immediately hooked itself around Hermione's, beaming widely at her lady-in-waiting. "I am sure we will have a nice picnic in Gentle Meadows today."

She, Hermione, and Susan with little Caspie all decided to have a picnic today. The kings had made themselves scarce as they all retired to Peter's library, once again discussing about the issue of Ettinsmoor and the growing rate of rebelling Telmarines against the monarchy. Both queens and the lady-in-waiting all thought that since it was a wonderful day, they could amuse themselves in the Gentle Meadows and have a picnic.

They soon arrived and Hermione placed the blanket on top of the grass. Lucy removed all of the snacks from the basket, and then, all of them started to eat.

Hermione thought it was a nice hiatus from the problems she was currently having. Edmund's affections left her mind for a while. Momentarily, Peter's proposal was completely forgotten. It was as if she was in wonderland where all of her problems were nonexistent.

Caspian was also a good distraction as the ladies amused themselves over the baby. He was still emitting incoherent words and he was still a wobbly walker. Still, he did not fail to make all of them fawn over him. Caspian, his father, was always amazed how the women would transform in front of his eyes, commenting that they all acted like a devoted, bright-eyed mother, cooing sweet words to make the baby happy.

"Lu, can you please pass the butter?" Susan asked, which her sister promptly followed.

Half an hour later, Susan and Caspie had both gone to the stream to freshen up. Now that Lucy and Hermione were alone, the young queen stared worriedly at her lady-in-waiting and clutched her hand. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Hermione genuinely smiled and nodded her head. "For now, yes," she said, expelling a dreamy sigh. "I guess all I need is a little break from… _everything_."

Lucy squeezed her hand and returned her smile. "I'm glad," the valiant queen said. "Just don't be afraid to approach me if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," the brunette answered.

Once Susan and Caspian came back, Hermione and Lucy had already packed everything. They readied themselves to go back to Cair Paravel.

As they journeyed back to the castle, they amused themselves by playing with the baby. Caspian had an infectious laugh that always made the women chuckle in delight. Susan had passed him from Lucy to Hermione and then back, both bouncing the lively baby in their arms.

"Hold on…" Lucy said, squinting her eyes. They were nearing the gates of Cair Paravel when the valiant queen suddenly stopped them with a raise of her hand.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at her sister. "It's her," she whispered, horrified. "It's the _old _lady."

Susan mirrored her expression. "The prophecy?" was what she asked. The nod that Lucy had given her was all she needed.

Hermione, confused, stared straight ahead. She could make out a figure outside the gates of Cair Paravel, her hands tightly clutching the bars of the gate.

Cautiously, they neared and Hermione released an audible gasp. She was the same old lady who introduced herself as the fortune teller in the Narnian fair – the same old lady who disappeared and the same old lady who told her that she could not go back to her world anymore.

Her gasp had caught the old lady's attention. Sheer panic crossed her face but impulsively, Hermione ran forward. Before she could even run, Hermione had trapped her wrists and desperately stared into her.

"PETER!" Lucy hysterically screamed inside. Some of the Narnian guards grew alarmed with Lucy's exclamation. Upon one look at the scene outside the gate, they opened it and rushed outside, encircling around Hermione and the old lady.

Peter, followed by Edmund and Caspian the X, all burst out from the castle. A look of panic was shown on the High King's face and once they all arrived outside, recognition dawned on their faces.

The old lady was starting to grow desperate, wanting to get away from all of them. But Hermione's grip was tight; she was determined not to let her go. Not when she still had so many unanswered questions and she had this inkling that only this lady would be able to give her the answers.

Edmund pulled out his sword and pointed it at the old lady. She, on the other hand, whimpered upon seeing the sharp edge of the weapon.

"We are not going to hurt you," Peter slowly said, "unless, you cooperated with us."

Peter ordered for the soldiers to seize the lady and bring her inside. The other royalties, together with Hermione, all rushed inside the castle. The soldiers brought the old lady in the Throne and soon, Peter had ordered the Narnian soldiers to leave them.

A tensed silence settled as all of the Narnian royalties stared at the prophetess with rapt attention. Hermione was regarding her quite suspiciously, now deducing that all of them had encountered this lady. She had this feeling that her coincidental meetings with the old lady were _not _coincidental at all.

"Try to run away and I swear to Aslan, we will hunt you down," Peter threatened.

Hermione's blood ran cold upon the menacing tone in High King Peter's voice. It was the first time she had heard that tone coming out from Peter's mouth. Apparently, his words had brought fear to the old lady, as she now stood stock-still at the very middle of the room.

No one moved for a few minutes. It was Hermione then who broke the silence, fed up with the bubbling curiosit at the pit of her stomach. She gingerly approached the old lady. Behind her, she could hear the other kings pulling out their sword and pointing it at the mysterious lady in case she did something to Hermione.

"Who… who exactly are you?" she asked, swallowing her fear.

The old lady stared at her intently for a full minute before, with a resigned sigh, shaking her head. "I knew this day would come," she gravely said.

She then rummaged inside her sleeve and pulled out, much to Hermione's utter surprise, a stick – a _wand_. Dumbfounded, she watched as the lady waved her wand and right before their eyes, her appearance changed. She grew a few inches taller, her back straightening as opposed to the hunchbacked lady. Her grey hair turned into brown, her eyes a dark shade of green.

With a choked sob, Hermione pressed her hand against her mouth, too speechless for words.

Even though her gaudiness was gone and her infamous spectacles were not perched on her nose, Hermione was still able to recognize her old Divinations teacher.

"Hermione?" a voice from behind her asked. She was too disoriented to know that it was Edmund's. All of the royalties were still reeling from the obvious magic that unfolded before their eyes but their confusion heightened once Lucy's lady-in-waiting started to release soft sobs.

It was probably a spur-of-the-moment, with her feelings overwhelming her too much, but the next thing that Hermione did was launch herself into the arms of Sybill Trelawney for a hug. The relief of seeing such a familiar face overwhelmed the brunette as she tightened her arms around the older witch standing in front of her.

"P-professor," she sobbed. "Oh good Godric, P-professor."

Trelawney's eyes watered as she hugged back one of her old students, a small smile stretched on her face. "Hermione Granger," she announced. "The brightest witch of her age."

With a confused look on his face, Peter slowly descended the steps from his throne and approached them. "Hermione?" he asked, his voice thick with astonishment. "I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain, your majesty," Trelawney offered as Hermione slowly pulled herself away from her professor. Lucy instantly ran towards her lady-in-waiting and wrapped an arm around waist, shooting the mysterious lady some looks of suspicion.

"It's all right," Hermione whispered. "I know her."

"You do?" Peter asked, his confusion increasing ten-fold.

"First and foremost, let me introduce myself," the old Divinations teacher said. She then courteously bowed and then proclaimed, "My name is Sybill Trelawney. I, too, came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Miss Granger, here, had been one of my former students."

A pair of footsteps resounded in the whole room as Edmund approached the lot. "From Hogwarts?" the just king asked, his surprise evident at the tone of his voice. "But why - ?"

Trelawney took a few steps back and shot Hermione a forlorn look. "The Second War in Hogwarts was looming. I know because I was the one who predicted it," she started. A look of pain crossed Hermione's face as she stared back at her teacher. "A fortnight before the start of the war, everything changed."

"You were brought to Narnia," Hermione slowly said, her eyes widening in realization. "You went missing and all of us thought that you were killed by the Death Eaters."

"But then, I was not," Trelawney said, shaking her head. She looked back at the royalties. "A fortnight before the start of the war," she echoed, "Aslan came to Hogwarts and brought me here in Narnia."

A collective gasps escaped from the lips of the royalties. "Aslan?" Lucy asked, her eyes lit up with excitement. "You saw Aslan?"

Trelawney smiled and nodded. "The Great Lion of Narnia appeared in my room and told me that I had to leave my world in order to go to another one because I have a purpose to fulfil," she said. "And that purpose is to tell all of you the great prophecy regarding the Ice and the Fire, the White Witch of Old and the Princess of the Lions." Her eyes once again landed on Hermione and she smiled at the incredulous look on her face.

Hermione was still having doubts whether she was really the Chosen One of the prophecy. Now that Trelawney had confirmed it, everything started to feel surreal.

"At the heat of the war, Aslan revealed to me that he would bring you to Narnia," Trelawney continued. "Our meetings were not accidents at all. During the Narnian fair, I had really meant to bring you to my tent and reveal a few snippets of the prophecy. We met again and I gave you the Sorting Hat after I revealed that you cannot go back to Hogwarts anymore."

The brunette gingerly nodded her head. "Yes, I remember," she said, haphazardly wiping away her tears.

"I disguised myself because Aslan ordered me to do so," the older witch continued, waving her wand for everybody to see. "He said the time will come when I must reveal myself to all of you. And I believe that the right time has come."

"And you can do magic," Lucy's lady-in-waiting pointed out. Hermione also pulled out her useless wand and frowned. "But my magic… it is _stifled_," she explained. "How come you can perform magic when I cannot?"

"The first time I came to Narnia," Trelawney continued, "my magic was also stifled, Miss Granger. It was only when Aslan blessed my wand when I started to do magic again."

The brunette's eyes widened in realization. "_But her weapon will falter. Until the King of the Lions. Bless Her with his hands_," she recited. "_Aslan _must bless my wand first before I can start using it again."

"Yes, but now is not the right time," her professor said. "The right time will come, Miss Granger. All you need to do is to wait."

Trelawney then looked back at the kings and queens of Narnia. She almost smiled at the identical looks on their faces. "I believe I am able to explain myself properly, your majesties," she said. "I do not mean any harm for your kingdom, although it was natural for you to suspect since another war is looming."

Peter inclined his head. "We thank you for the information," he said. "I… I am _thankful _that you allowed us to hear such necessary words from you."

Hermione vigorously nodded her head, concurring.

"As leaders of this country, it is best if information is not withheld from you," she said, shaking her head. "Now, if you may excuse me, I must - "

"Can't you stay here?" Hermione blurted out without thinking. Her cheeks colored as she looked at Peter and the others. "Well, if they allow it."

"Of course," Peter said with a charming smile.

Trelawney smiled, looked at all of the occupants in the throne room and said, "Of course."

That night, the prophetess was gone for a while to retrieve some of her belongings. When she came back, Hermione had begged for her to stay with her in her room. Trelawney gladly obliged and now, they shared a bed.

As they all went back to sleep, Hermione believed that it had been a while ever since she felt truly at peace.

* * *

**A/N: So, good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**First and foremost, the whole "Ardon thing" was just a spur of the moment. I somehow started liking Lucy's character as the story progressed and I wanted her to be happy :) LOL, I know, their little love story was a little rushed (but you must admit it was adorable) because, then again, it was a spur-of-the-moment. But you got the gist, I hope. **

**And then, the revelation. Oh, the old lady had always been important and I gave hints too, you know. The fact that she was a prophetess, that Hermione swore she could apparate, that she has the Sorting Hat and gave it to Hermione, that Trelawney disappeared a fortnight before the start of the Second War... _Trust me_, her role is still vital and all. Kudos to those who somehow saw this thing coming. Well, Hermione was lonely in Narnia at first you know, so I know it would do her some good, especially because she is the "Chosen One", if she actually saw a familiar face, albeit someone she did not exactly like back then. **

**Anyway, thanks for all those who gave some random facts about them. Haha, they were interesting, by the way. So, I think it is just fair if I give one myself - I'm currently addicted to the TV series "Supernatural". I'm currently on the fourth season and all and _man_, talk about awesomeness. I don't know, the story is just so interesting and I couldn't stop. Well, I have two more weeks before the start of school so I have to make the best out of it. **

**That's all :) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BLAST, I SWEAR. I'll make all of you more curious by saying that next chapter is part of the top three of my most favorite chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide" :) I'll update this coming Friday!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAweseomeMe**


	25. Me Too

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Some readers begged and probably screamed. Others actually threatened me. But fear not, my dear readers, because the chapter you all have been anticipating for has finally come *wink* *wink*. I know I updated a little earlier than usual but eh, I just felt like it. **

**So, review afterwards and I do wish that you will thoroughly enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Me Too**

* * *

"Good morning," her Divinations teacher greeted her as soon as Hermione opened her eyes.

The brunette was confused at first, wondering what Sybill Trelawney was doing in her room. _'Wait, I'm still in Narnia, right?' _she asked herself, slowly sitting up from her bed. The events of yesterday then came back into her mind and with an amused smile, she regarded her professor with relief.

"Professor Trelawney," she greeted back. "You're up early." When Hermione looked outside the window, the sun was still rising.

"Oh, dear girl, we are not in Hogwarts anymore," the older witch said. "Calling me 'Sybill' is enough. And I couldn't sleep last night. I'm still adjusting in this wonderful castle."

Hermione nodded and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Somehow reminds you of Hogwarts, right?" she softly asked, looking around her room. "The same stone walls and floors… the same ambiance before Voldemort and the Death Eaters took over the Wizarding World. You will adjust here perfectly, Sybill. Just think that this is our home, our _Hogwarts_."

Sybill nodded and smiled. "Narnia did you some good, Hermione," she said, placing a hand on the brunette's arm.

"You, too," Hermione replied back, observing her teacher from head to toe. Trelawney now dressed normally. There were no scarves, colourful baubles and pieces of jewellery hanging around her neck. Her dizzying smell was now also replaced by the mild scent of soap. Now that she was not wearing her glasses anymore, her eyes were at their normal shape. Her eccentricity seemed gone and Hermione concluded that Narnia had mellowed down her strange teacher.

"I have to go to Queen Lucy's room for a while," she then said. "I have to wake her up."

Trelawney nodded. "I'll take my time observing Cair Paravel for now," she said.

They both walked out of Hermione's bedroom at the same time but went separate ways.

Now that Hermione was walking alone, she was able to properly ponder everything that had happened. Last night had almost been surreal for her. She thought it was a dream, even if Sybill had slept in the same room with her. She insisted that her old professor to room with her, knowing that her bed would allow two occupants. It was another spur-of-the-moment thing and Hermione reckoned it was probably because she was too thrilled and relieved to know that there was a familiar face here in Narnia with her.

Funny how her likeness for Sybill Trelawney was steadily growing. She now remembered how she shamefully left her class during her third year all because she thought that she was a fraud. Well, her oddness was almost unbearable but now that she knew Sybill was the one who prophesized the great war in Hogwarts and the great war here in Narnia, she thought she was incredible.

Speaking of the great war, Hermione's heart thudded wildly inside her chest just thinking about it. The prophetess herself confirmed that she was the one being talked about in the prophecy; that she, and nobody else, would have the chance to defeat the White Witch once they confronted.

Just the idea that she would play an extremely vital role in Narnia made her nauseated. Of course she was used to responsibilities. As the brightest witch of her age, her teachers had enough trust in her to excel in all of her tests and projects. But this responsibility… it was different. Lives were at stake and if she made a wrong move, a lot of people would be affected.

"So, this is how you feel, Harry, huh?" Hermione softly asked with a wistful smile. Now, she finally understood all those 'angst' moments of her best friend. As the Chosen One, a lot was expected from her, even though she did not really want to do it.

Hermione earnestly clasped her hands and sighed. _'Help me, Harry,' _she silently prayed to her best friend wherever he was. _'Help me save this beautiful kingdom.' _

Her thoughts were halted once she arrived in front of Lucy's bedroom. She then twisted the knob and went inside. A bundle lay at the very middle of the vast bed and Hermione smiled. She approached the bedside table and lit the lamp.

"Lucy," she whispered, shaking the queen awake. "Lucy, it's time to wake up."

Her form shifted on the bed, the queen's head finally sticking out from the comforter. Her hair was a ridiculous mess as she stretched, some of her bones cracking. She opened her bleary eyes and focused themselves on her lady-in-waiting. "Good morning, Hermione," she said with a lazy smile.

Hermione returned back her smile and walked to her loo. She prepared a basin of water and a towel for the queen to freshen up. Lucy immediately washed her face and stood up from her bed. She immediately walked to her boudoir and scowled at her hair.

"I envy those people who have no care about their hair at all," Lucy grumbled at her reflection. She turned around and glared petulantly at Hermione. "Like you," she said, eyeing her wild mane of russet hair.

The brunette merely shrugged her shoulders and prepared Lucy's today outfit.

Once she had changed from her nightgown to her proper clothes, the queen and her lady-in-waiting both ventured to the Dining Hall.

When they arrived, everybody was there already, even Sybill. She was currently sitting beside Susan, who has baby Caspie on her lap, and when Hermione sat down across from her, she smiled.

"Now that we're complete, let us start," Peter said, gesturing at the scrumptious meal in front of him.

Hermione immediately helped herself with some peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

They had talked about light things for a while. Inevitably, though, their conversation once again landed on the prophecy and the graveness it held.

"Have you been preparing, Miss Granger?" Sybill asked, her eyes a little dark with worry. "I… have this hunch that this war will be far greater than all of the other wars that had happened here in Narnia."

"We have been training her," Peter interjected. "I teach her horseback riding. Edmund teaches her swordsmanship. Susan and Caspian, archery. Lucy sometimes helps her research in the library and makes healing serums during their lessons."

Sybill nodded her head. "Good, good," she twittered distractedly. "It wouldn't do you some good if you are unprepared, dear girl. I trust that you still have the Sorting Hat with you?"

Hermione nodded with a frown. "I keep it inside my wardrobe," she answered.

Her professor smiled in relief. "Remember what I told you about it, Hermione," she said. "Remember because it is essential."

"Wait, I - "

Her words were cut down when Sybill suddenly raised her hand. "I am sure you will understand it soon," she said. "What with that brilliant head of yours."

The brunette shyly blushed and looked down at her plate.

Trelawney then shifted her gaze away from Hermione and then to the High King. "The war is looming," she said. "I know. I _feel _it. I think it is best if we all start doing our best from now on."

Peter nodded in agreement. "I must start preparing my soldiers, too," he said. "Start building more weapons, strategizing – Ed, that's your job - and strengthening my power."

"And, increase the times of my trainings," Hermione added, a determined and stubborn look on her face.

"Hermione, do not be too hard on yourself," Lucy said, holding her arm, but the brunette shook her head.

"You heard Sybill – the war is _looming_," she said. "Among all of us here in this room, I must be the one who will try her very hardest."

Her words had placed so much weight in the hearts of all the occupants in the Dining Hall. Nobody could deny the truth in her words.

* * *

Thus, starting from that day, Hermione's training became more intense. Peter had taught her how to do simple stunts while on her horse, which he deemed useful once they were already in the battlefield. That day's lesson had earned Hermione a few scratches, ugly bruises, and a promise of practicing more with Harry during her free times in the Gentle Meadows.

Her archery lessons were a little futile, though. It was painfully obvious for Hermione, Susan, and Caspian that archery was not Hermione's forte; they all agreed that Hermione must not use a bow and arrow during the battle itself if she wanted to survive. Nevertheless, they practiced a few basic things in case she needed them.

Both Lucy and Hermione deemed that their researches were not exactly that much useful anymore. Hermione had used to research because she wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Her past researches with Lucy were mostly about how she could do magic again but once they discovered from Trelawney that only Aslan would be able to bring back her magic, all they needed to do was wait. They sometimes made some healing serums and ointments from herbs and spices found in the forest for future use.

Her swordsmanship lessons with Edmund seemed to be the most useful of all. Her sword-handling skills were above average and they all agreed that this weapon would be very essential for Hermione in the war. She was also looking forward to doing something she actually was good at.

The problem, though, was her teacher.

"Don't mind me at all," Sybill had said as she lowered herself down on one of the windowsills in the Place of Arms. "I will just be reading here and you can go practice." She then hid her face behind a thick book and was soon losing herself in the words and imagery of the story.

Hermione awkwardly glanced at Edmund and inclined her head. Things had not changed between the two of them. Edmund still tried his very hardest to ignore her at all times, with an occasional small talk when needed to. Hermione gave up all glances of apology, knowing that in the end, they would be in vain anyway.

Their swordsmanship lesson was quite better, though, even if they had this mutual vow of not speaking to each other. After the little incident of almost injuring Hermione, they both agreed that they could converse during their lessons. Edmund's unspoken condition, though, was that _everything _must be strictly about swordsmanship lessons and nothing at all. Hermione found it fair, but she couldn't help but feel a little saddened by all of these. That wonderful friendship she used to have with Edmund was now strained all because of his ardent feelings and her rejection.

"What I'm about to teach you is a little… difficult," he said. Her eyes lit up despite his warning, knowing that a challenge awaited her. Hermione, after all, always loved challenges. "I'm telling you this because I cannot promise you that you won't be having any bruises or small wounds by the end of this session."

Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. "I had greater injuries before," she said. "Having a bruise seemed trivial now."

Edmund stared at her, bemused. Deep inside, he was amazed that she was the first girl who stated that she did not care about injuring her body at all.

He then cleared his throat, knowing where his thoughts would soon lead, and then pulled out his sword. He pointed it at Hermione. "Pull out your sword," he ordered and Hermione did what she was told to do so. "The first thing you need to do is to slam your hilt against the sword hand of the enemy." He gestured of slamming his hilt against her hand, the one clutching her sword. "Your goal is to make your enemy release his sword. You must hit _hard_ or else this technique will be unsuccessful."

"Now, release your sword," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Go on. Let us pretend that I have forced that sword away from your hand."

Still a little skeptical, Hermione bent down and placed the sword gently on the ground. When she straightened up, she was reduced to silence when Edmund suddenly grabbed her sword hand and pulled her close. Just when she was about to crush against his chest, he twisted her arm and held it at her back. He pointed his sword against her neck to keep her in place. Hermione released a pained gasp, prompting Edmund to immediately release her arm.

He took a few quick steps back and pursed his lips. "I told you it would hurt," he said, watching as she massaged her now aching arm.

"Are you all right?" Sybill asked, now approaching the two. Her wand was brandished and with a wave of her wand, the dull ache on Hermione's arm was gone.

With an envious frown, she stared at her arm. Oh, how she wished she could be the one who had produced that magic. She gave Sybill a nod of thanks before looking back at Edmund. "Let's do that again," she said with determination.

He carefully stared at her before nodding his head. "All right," he said. "Now, get your sword and try to do it to me."

Hermione did what she was told to do so and clutched her sword. Edmund fell into the attack position, and Hermione copied him.

"First, you must fight me," he said. "The trick here is to tire your enemy. In that way, slamming your hilt against his hand would make him immediately release his sword."

Their swords then clanged. Ducks and swerves were made in order to avoid each others' blows. As minutes ticked by, Hermione observed in dismay that she was the one who was exhausted while Edmund was still managing to fight her back. She had raised her hand to halt him and bent down, gasping hastily for oxygen.

"Let us end this lesson for today," he had said, noticing how she was struggling to keep upright, but Hermione stubbornly shook her head. Edmund raised an eyebrow at her petulance. "Then I believe if you want to continue fighting, you must find a partner because I want to end this practice session already."

Hermione raised her chin in defiance and looked at her old teacher on the windowsill. "Sybill," she called, "do you know how to produce a clone? One that has the ability to have sword-fighting with me?"

"Why yes, of course, dear," she said. Her eyes strayed behind Hermione and saw and the furious shake of Edmund's head, his silent plea for her to decline reaching her. Trelawney raised an amused eyebrow and looked back at Hermione. "But I'm afraid I have some difficulty doing it. If I were to produce one now, I have this inkling it would harm you instead."

The relief on Edmund's face was immense; it brought a smile on Trelawney's face. Hermione, with a scowl, looked behind her. The king immediately schooled his features as he coolly stared at his student, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

Hermione expelled a defeated sigh and looked back at Sybill. "All right, thank you, anyway," she said. The brunette then looked at Edmund once again and said, "We will have another session tomorrow, your majesty. And I would appreciate it if you do not make my old Divinations teacher as your accomplice."

She glared and then turned around, returning her sword at its proper place. Once she strode out from the Place of Arms, Edmund could not help but grin widely at the door.

Sybill Trelawney stared at him in amusement. "My dear boy, I do believe that you must be subtle about your feelings in the future," she said.

He blushed and stared at her, wide-eyed. "How did you - "

"I'm not a seer for nothing, King Edmund the Just," she said, slowly standing up from her seat. As she approached him, a mysterious look, on her face, she added, "All good things come to those who wait, your highness. Have patience and perhaps, your most desired wish will come true."

She then left the Place of Arms, leaving Edmund to ponder her words.

* * *

Hermione breathed in the night air as soon as she stepped outside the castle. Again, it was a fine night and she could not help but to leave her room and take a stroll outside.

She noted that it was almost midnight. Sybill had already retired to bed, and so did Lucy. Hence, it made Hermione decided to venture off to the garden since she still did not feel sleepy at all.

She descended the steps and her feet were soon stepping on the dewy grass. The sound of the nocturnal creatures reached her ears as she stepped deeper into the garden, meaning to stay in the gazebo for a few minutes. It had been a while ever since she had visited it, seeing that she was either too tired or too busy with her trainings.

Speaking with her training, her swordsmanship lesson with Edmund that night made Hermione disappointed. She still had not mastered the technique that her teacher was teaching her. In fact, all she was able to gain was a bruised hand.

Hermione flexed her right hand and flinched. An ugly purplish green decorated her hand and it had been a struggle for her to do some of her daily chores. Since Sybill was also busy that day, she was not able to give Hermione the time to heal her bruise.

'_It's a reminder I must do better in the future, though,' _she said, slightly massaging her bruise. With grim determination, Hermione finally decided that even if her whole arm would be covered with bruises, she would not give up until she was able to master this technique.

She had finally arrived in the gazebo but with a surprised gasp, she discovered that somebody had already arrived there first. Her eyes widened as they connected with Edmund's, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"I…" she started, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I better… get going then."

Abruptly, Edmund stood up and she backpedalled. Conflicting emotions appeared on his face and then, with blatant exhaustion, he sighed. "No, stay, this is getting ridiculous now," he mumbled with a frown. "It's tiring, don't you think?"

Open-mouthed, she stared at him. Did Hermione hear him right? Was he, for goodness' sake, finally admitting that what was happening between them was, for lack of a better word, _ridiculous_?

"Well?" he asked, nervously clearing his throat.

Hermione felt crying; the honest-to-God tears were threatening to fall. Instead, she was only able to manage to produce the widest grin that she could muster. Her arms tingled, wanting to launch into his arms and hug him tight in thanks, but decided against it in the end. She might as well act normal, though happy, instead of a maniacal, hysterical, blubbering idiot.

Wordlessly, she stepped into the gazebo and sat down on her usual place. She watched as the king released a soft sigh, and then once again plopped down on his seat .

"I… I've been thinking and I realized that it is unfair of me to get mad at you," he confessed, nervously staring at the table top. "The war is looming; the prophetess says so, and I believe you have enough worries in your mind and it is _unjust _of me to make you worry about, err, _me _too."

He released a nervous, soft chuckle, shaking his head at the same time. "If you must know, I _sorely _missed our banters," he said, a small smirk on his face. "And your condescending tone every time you remind me that I must be just and be true to Aslan's title for me."

His words had brought a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," he then continued. He ran a tired hand through his face and sighed. "Ignoring you is tiring when everywhere I look, I see you - "

Hermione furiously blushed and coughed behind her hand, making Edmund realize what he had said.

"I swear to Aslan I will not force my feelings to you anymore," he said, a determined look on his face.

She froze on her seat, confused with the mixed feelings in her heart.

His eyes lingered on her right hand and Hermione realized that her ugly bruise was exposed for him to see. Before she could even hide it underneath the table, Edmund reached forward and clutched her right hand. Grimacing, he massaged it and even scowled when she flinched. "Why didn't you tell me it's this worse already?" he asked, annoyed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his sudden shift of mood. She hid a grin; definitely, this was Edmund Pevensie. "With all due respect, this does not concern you," she pointed out.

Edmund glared. "Well, it does, because I'm the one who's inflicting it," he said through gritted teeth.

"Worrywart," she said mindlessly. It was only when she saw the affronted look on Edmund's face when she finally understood what she said. Chuckling, she retrieved her hand back and waved a dismissive hand. "Merlin, I'll be okay. It's far from the stomach, see? And besides, Sybill will be able to heal it for me. She just did not have the time to do it today."

He narrowed his eyes, processing her words, before finally nodding his head. "All right, all right," he said. "On our next swordsmanship lesson, tell me when to stop already."

She merely raised an eyebrow at his request. "Worrywart," she repeated once again. "Dear Merlin."

"Stop calling me that," he said. "It's annoying." He sighed, some of his fringes flying on his forehead, making Hermione smile. "And this 'Merlin' you always call, he's not your dog, is he?"

Hermione chuckled, amused that he noticed such things. "You are familiar with the story of King Arthur, right?" she asked.

Edmund nodded. "Yes, fictional," he said.

"Only it is not," she contracted, smiling. "King Arthur has his trustworthy sorcerer in his court - "

"_Merlin_," Edmund said, clear understanding on his face.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, and in our world, we view Merlin as the greatest wizard to ever grace on Earth," she said. "He used to go to Hogwarts and he was placed in Slytherin **[1]**. And well, nowadays, we use his name in exclamation."

He nodded his head, an amused smile on his face. "All right," he said.

They soon started to talk about different things – the prophecy, Hermione's life in Hogwarts, the impending war… It made Hermione relieved and amused at the same time how they could suddenly talk about these things when they had ignored each other for weeks, perhaps almost a month. This did not really matter, though, because she realized that she terribly missed talking to Edmund Pevensie.

Both of them had this unspoken agreement not to talk about Edmund's feelings and her rejection. They both knew it was a sensitive topic and they were already happy of how things were between them.

As Edmund recounted some of his meetings with Peter and Caspian regarding the rebellion in Ettinsmoor, she could not help but to look at him, and _just _look at him, and think that now that he was talking to her, Hermione already felt at peace.

He had stopped talking when he noticed that Hermione's eyes were already drooping. "I think it is best if we both go back to our bedrooms now," he said.

Hermione nodded as a huge yawn tore away from her mouth. Edmund stared at her in amusement and she merely returned a sleepy grin.

Her grin froze, though, and soon slipped away when, from out of nowhere, Edmund placed a hand on her bruised one. "I… um…" he started, his cheeks coloring. "My feelings for you did not… _fade _but I know that you don't want it at all so I'm not forcing them to you anymore."

His words were rushed and almost stumbling but Hermione was still able to understand them.

"But do know that you are one of the most important persons in my life today," he said. He paused and chuckled, shaking his head. "Perhaps the _most _important, I honestly don't know." He lifted her hand, leaned closer and kissed her bruise. His action had sent wild butterflies in her stomach to move crazily all over. "Mark my words that I will do anything, and I mean _everything _to keep you safe from now on until your final battle with the White Witch. For you it might mean something else, but it doesn't matter." A sad smile appeared on his face as he caressed her injured hand. "You can view it as protection from your friend or brother."

His eyes connected with hers after his earnest declaration of devotion. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, confused of what to feel.

And then, as she stared back at him, she, without meaning to, finally understood. The cloud in her head cleared and she was finally able to grasp the truth in her feelings.

Perhaps there was a band in her heart, a band that she knew was of denial. She knew it had been installed on her once the Second War in the Wizarding World happened and the only thing she knew she must do was to slowly shut herself away from the world and love only those who deserved to in fear of having her heart broken in the end. She now understood why she refused to confess her feelings to Ron even if they were at the heat of the war. If he… _died _and left her, the pain would be lesser.

And then, Edmund Pevensie came along as she was brought here in Narnia by, perhaps, Lady Fate herself. And every day, this band was stretched and stretched beyond its limits. Now that she was here, in the gazebo, with Edmund Pevensie and him alone, she knew that the band had finally snapped.

She could not deny anymore.

Hermione then slowly removed her hand away from his grasp and stood up. He stared at her, dumbstruck.

And then, she kissed him. It was quick and long at the same time, like bestowed in a second but felt like it had lasted a lifetime. It was gentle and desperate; sweet and almost painful at the same time.

He did not have the chance to respond back as Hermione slowly pulled away. His face was frozen with immense shock and Hermione smiled, taking a few steps back. Wordlessly, she curtsied, forever memorizing the frozen look on his face. She then turned around and walked out of the gazebo.

A loud scraping noise resounded in the still night and the next thing Hermione knew, his hand was clasped tightly around her wrist. He forced her to turn back around, a crazed look on his face. As she observed clearly, a victorious smile was spread widely on Edmund's face.

It seemed like he had won a war.

"Explain," he simply said, although his voice was laced with desperation to understand why she had kissed him. "Dear God above, _explain_."

She sighed and slowly pulled her wrist away. Thankfully, Edmund allowed her. Hermione took a few steps back, her face crumpling in sheer frustration. "This was not supposed to happen," she blurted out. "I… I was supposed to focus on the great prophecy. I'm the Chosen One, goddammit! Anything frivolous, illogical and impractical was never part of the plan. I-I was happy of how things were, of how things would probably end up after the war has happened but I can't - "

Hermione paused, running a frustrated hand across her face. "I j-just, I thought I can't do it anymore. You know, denying. It's tiring, Edmund, to keep that band forever stretching without letting it break." A mix of bemusement and frustration appeared on her face as she stared back at him. "B-but now, here you are. Edmund Pevensie. The same man who thought I was going to hurt his sister and bring the downfall to the country he loves the most. T-the same man who twisted, stretched, and pulled my patience into unimaginable shapes. The same man, who, with perfect ease, single-handedly ruined my perfect plan."

She paused and licked her lips, her eyes now shining bright with unsuppressed tears. "Dear Merlin, I-I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered, a small tear sliding down from her right eye. "But Edmund Pevensie, I think I've fallen in lo - " She paused, releasing a huge puff of air from her mouth. Her whole body tensed as she looked at him, her eyes beseeching. "I think I've fallen…"

He cut her off with a chuckle, much to her mortification.

"Are you laughing at me?" she cried in accusation.

"No, no," he said, catching both of her hands and squeezed them tight. "I… understand." He held her gaze firmly. "I _believe _you."

Her eyes lit up, hopeful. "You do?" she asked, her voice so soft and vulnerable.

He lifted his hand and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "Yes," he whispered, grinning down at her. "Because you're stammering."

Edmund did not let her react to his statement. With one mighty pull, Hermione had crashed into his arms. Without any doubts, without any insecurities, without any worries in the whole fucking universe, Edmund Pevensie kissed Hermione Granger.

With every nip and caress, a promise was made. With every touch of hand and squeeze of arm, trust was strengthened. With every sound they made and gasp they released, desire was formed.

He kissed her, deeply, earnestly, _desperately _to let her know that he would forever keep her safe from harm.

She kissed him, deeply, earnestly, _desperately _to let him know that she was entrusting her whole self to him, and only him.

And as Edmund slowly pulled away, his chest heaving with lack of oxygen, he realized that Hermione had started to cry. Her eyes were still closed, still relishing the kiss that they had shared. Gingerly, the king placed his thumb against her cheek and brushed her tears away.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, afraid that the spell of the moment would be broken. Her eyes stared into his, desperate to find something she wished to see in his eyes the most.

It was there.

Her sobs of relief, of happiness, of every imaginable happy feeling she could think of, tore into the night. Edmund pulled her close, his arm around her waist tight and protective.

The grin on his face spoke volumes. He then leaned once again, this time placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Hermione Granger," he whispered, now leaning his forehead against hers. "Me too. I think I've fallen…" He paused, hesitant. He brushed his nose against hers and grinned wider. "I think… _me too_."

* * *

**[1] According to JK, Merlin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was placed in Slytherin. So, dear readers, I am not making that up :D. It is quite weird, though, because based on research, Hogwarts was established during the 9****th****-10****th**** century. **_**Merlin**_** was alive during the 5****th**** century and disregarding the BBC version, Merlin was already like an old man or something. EH, if Queen Rowling says so.**

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Okay, first and foremost, I just want to remind all of you once again that I am a complete noob when it comes to swordsmanship thingies. I did research, all right, but I'm pretty sure that they were a little... you know, erroneous I think. Heh, I'm the author so do give me the luxury of doing that (I hope no one bashes me for saying that *crosses fingers*).**

**Anyway, I hope the last part was worth the wait. I did try my best, you know, and I wish that I made you all happy. Wee, love is in the air! Next chapter will be _pure _Edmund/Hermione scenes, I swear. It will probably make up with all those sexual tension that had been going on between the two (well, I think).**

**So, that's it for now. Once again, I'll update on Monday.**

**With love,**  
**WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	26. Secret

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the idea of pairing Hermione Granger with Edmund Pevensie. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis (OMG, I just realized that they used the same format to make up their own pen name *mind blown* XD**

* * *

**A/N: So, yay, I updated a little earlier than normal! Well, what can I say? I was so stoked with all your reviews from last chapter. WAH, five more reviews and "When Two Worlds Collide" will have five hundred reviews already. THAT'S HALF A THOUSAND. OMG, I never expected this... I can't even... I think I'm starting to blubber... I-I can't handle this... I... hold on... **

**ALL RIGHT, haha, sorry for that. I'm just really so happy with you guys. So, without further ado, I present to you, a chapter filled with so many Hermione and Edmund scenes just to show how I love you all, my readers and reviewers alike. **

**Enjoy! And review afterwards :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Secret**

* * *

Lucy stared at her lady-in-waiting with suspicion.

The moment Hermione entered her bedroom to wake her up, the queen already knew that something had happened. Judging from the extra bounce in her step and the ridiculously wide grin on the brunette's face, Lucy knew it was something pleasant. She just, for the life in her, could not understand why.

Of course, Lucy thought it was a good thing. After all the stressful events she had gone through for the past few weeks, coupled with Edmund's ignorance and Peter's proposal, it was a happy change. She observed as they neared the entrance to the Dining Hall that Hermione seemed… healthier today.

A guess formulated in her mind and Lucy's eyes widened. _'Could it be?' _she asked herself, thinking particularly of one of her brothers. Her eyebrows knitted together, deeply contemplating of its possibility. _'Could it be she finally understood?' _

Her mouth then stretched into a wide grin, noticing how Hermione also smiled with no apparent reason. If her guess was true, then she'd possibly the happiest sister in the whole wide universe. She needed some evidence, though, if she wanted to bring this topic up with Hermione. There was also a possibility that she had thought wrong and if she were to ask her impulsively, she might crush that happy ambiance encircling around her lady-in-waiting.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

Lucy smiled and looped her arm around the brunette's. "I'm sure it is," she earnestly said. Hermione's happiness was infectious; soon, Lucy felt very happy today.

"Oh, wait!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. She stopped walking, brining Lucy also into a halt, and continued, "I've forgotten something in my room."

"Well, we can go back," Lucy offered, but Hermione vigorously shook her head.

"No, you go on," Hermione said with a kind smile. "Tell your siblings I'll be back soon."

Lucy frowned suspiciously but in the end nodded. "All right," she said. "Just be quick, though. I am starving."

Hermione smiled at Lucy's grumbling stomach. "I figured," she said, now turning around. "I'll be quick!"

The queen watched as Hermione disappeared behind a corner. She contemplated whether to follow Hermione or not but her grumbling stomach seemed to decided for her even before she could make up her mind. As she turned back around and neared the door of the Dining Hall, Lucy firmly decided that before the week ended, she would be able to figure out Hermione's source of happiness.

For now, she would first satisfy her hungry appetite.

* * *

Hermione finally expelled a sigh of relief once Lucy disappeared inside the Dining Hall. With a fast, beating heart, she pushed herself away from the wall she was pressed against and quickly walked back to the staircases, patiently waiting for Edmund.

Her heart skipped a beat, just thinking about him. An idiotic smile stretched across on her face and she shyly blushed, remembering the events that had happened last night. It seemed a little surreal to her; she was even almost convinced it was a beautiful dream. But the kiss they had shared, the touches, the meaningful stares… they were all so vivid it was impossible not to be true.

Before they retired back to their bedchambers, sharing a couple more kisses and Hermione had shed a few more tears, Edmund had requested for her to wait for him beside the staircase before they ate breakfast. Hermione did not ask why, but she just heeded his order.

She sat at the last step of the stairs and sighed, placing her chin on top of her palms. She still could not believe that she had confessed to Edmund Pevensie. It made her ashamed to think that she had reprimanded him for thinking that he _foolishly _fancied her. Last night, with his words of devotion and sheer care, made Hermione realize that what he was feeling towards her were nowhere near petty. His feelings were sincere; any sane person would be able to see it.

Unless they were barmy – like _her_. She could not believe that she was _too blind _to see of what he truly felt for her. Hermione blamed it to her experience during the Second War in Hogwarts. She had been surrounded by evil and negativity that such pureness almost seemed foreign to her. She reckoned that she was not used to seeing and feeling sincerity before that it was almost sad.

Everything did not matter anymore, though. They were together already, or Hermione assumed because she reciprocated his feelings. They had kissed quite a few times, too. Although their relationship was still a confusing matter, Hermione was only so sure of something – she loves him. Perhaps, if it was too early to conclude, she is _falling _in love with him. Her feelings weren't that juvenile to be likened to a schoolgirl crush. It was far more meaningful and sincere; she even succumbed to it despite her great role in Narnia's great prophecy.

Footsteps were then heard, breaking her off from her reverie. She stood up and swivelled around, only to see Edmund at the topmost step of the stairs. He had halted upon seeing her, his eyes immediately connected with hers.

Hermione's cheeks furiously burned, remembering how he had held her to himself, gently and protectively. She felt satisfied, though, when his cheeks inflamed, too, as he wordlessly stared back at her.

"_Mark my words that I will do anything, and I mean everything to keep you safe from now on until your final battle with the White Witch_."

His words echoed inside her mind and she offered him a small smile. That simple facial expression of hers seemed to snap him off his stupor as he, with surprisingly three big strides, walked down the remaining steps of the stair. As soon as he was in front of her, he placed a hand against her cheek and swooped down, giving her a small kiss on her lips.

"Good morning," he muttered after pulling away. His eyes were lit up with blatant happiness and Hermione found herself grinning widely at his simple, yet truthful greeting.

She tiptoed to give him another swift kiss, grinning when she felt him warm up against her. "Good morning," she answered, falling back to her heels.

As she saw him smile at her greeting, Hermione guessed that the following mornings would be a good one, too.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the castle, a basketful of herbs and spices she had volunteered to pick in the forest today for Babbity's recipe clutched tightly in her hand.

It was a beautiful day and Hermione thought it would be a waste to spend it inside the castle, doing nothing at all. Babbity had furiously refused, reasoning out that a lot of things had already happened to her while she was alone in the forest. Her Rabbit friend feared that she would come back bloodied and injured or worse, she would not come back at all as she crumbled away and die in the forest.

Which was ridiculous.

The brunette did not understand why but she had this inkling that Jadis and her minions would stop bothering her now that she knew she was the Chosen One of the great prophecy. It did not entirely put her heart at peace, knowing that a huge time of silence meant that an explosion was awaiting them.

After minutes of persistence and reasoning, Babbity had exhaustedly left her alone. Hermione immediately walked out of the kitchen door without glancing back, afraid that her Talking Animal friend would change her mind.

As she strode all over the forest, looking for the necessary herbs and spices, she was silently relieved that no suspicious activities had happened. Although Babbity's worry was ridiculous, it was perfectly understandable. Hermione still felt a little _peachy _about the forest, knowing that she had almost died there. Still, it did not stop her from roaming around.

Now she was going back to the castle and she was satisfied in knowing that nothing bad had happened to her. She could already imagine the monumental sigh of relief that Babbity would release as soon as she stepped inside the kitchen.

"OOMPH!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as she was pushed back roughly. Her bottom collided painfully with the grassy ground and she thankful she was not walking on the stone pavement. Else, she foresaw another bruise.

She groaned, noticing in dismay that all of the contents of her basket were scattered all over the ground. Her basket was upturned beside her and she scowled.

"I am sincerely sorry!" a voice, a masculine one, exclaimed from above.

Hermione squinted her eyes and looked at the crouching man, who was now gathering all of the scattered spices and herbs. As he hastily placed them back inside the basket, Hermione had observed him. He was wearing the Narnian armor, which made her conclude that he was a soldier. His hair was dishevelled, pointing in all different directions, and its black color made her fondly remember of her best friend, Harry Potter. His eyes were slightly squinted in worry and frustration and Hermione noticed that they were a startling shade of grey.

They were beautiful, she noted.

"Excuse me, but… do I know you?" she asked, examining his whole form.

The soldier finally looked at Hermione and his grey eyes widened in recognition. "You were the crying girl!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Hermione. "The one in the gazebo during Caspian the XI's birthday."

Hermione's cheeks colored. "Erm… yes," she said, realization dawning. She remembered him with Lucy when they found her in the gazebo after Peter's proposal. She just did not understand, though, why he was there. When her eyes once again landed on his startling grey eyes, it triggered a memory.

"_And he… he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."_

"A-Ardon?" she asked, her voice laced with surprise.

The soldier stopped and stared at her, his eyebrows creased together. "Yes," he said, nodding his head. "But how do you know my name?"

Hermione beamed widely. "Lucy," she simply stated.

The queen's name had an instant reaction from Ardon. His cheeks colored and his eyes widened, his panic resurfacing for a while. Hermione admired how in an instant, he immediately coughed to disguise his nervousness and casually looked away from Hermione. "Yes," he said. "As you can see, I am a soldier and you've probably heard my name from L – _Queen _Lucy."

The brunette chuckled at his slight slip. She waved a dismissive hand and leaned a little closer. "I know," she said with a lowered voice. "I know, so don't worry about hiding it from me."

He backpedalled and stood up, the panic once again back, this time it was increased tenfold. Hermione laughed at his obvious discomfort and stood up, the basket once again perched on her right arm. "Don't worry, I swore to Lucy I won't tell anybody," she said. "Your secret is safe with me."

She smiled and he scrutinized her words and her expression for a while. Soon, he released a sigh and returned back her smile. "Thank you," he said. "I'm glad."

"By the way, my name is Hermione," she said, offering her hand. "I am Lucy's lady-in-waiting."

The soldier grasped her hand and shook it. "My name is Ardon," he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I've wanted to meet you, but certain events during Caspie's birthday had restricted me to do so… so, it's nice to finally meet you, Ardon," she said.

They had both walked back to the kitchen, already engaging themselves into a conversation.

"So, you and Lucy, huh?" she asked, peering up at the handsome man.

Ardon blush and nodded. "Erm, yes," he said. "For a few months now."

"I don't really understand why you keep your relationship a secret," she said. "Well, her brothers could throw monumental fits if they want to, but nobility or non-nobility, they know well enough that everybody is an equal."

To her surprise, the Telmarine cracked a smile. "Lucy said exactly the same thing," he said, fondness in his voice. "It's a little complicated," he then confessed. "You're a girl. I am not entirely sure if you will understand."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Let me guess," she started. "It has something to do with 'men' and their 'ridiculous pride', yes?"

The Telmarine had burst into merry laughter, regarding Hermione with amusement. "Miss Hermione, I believe you are far more perceptive than what you actually look like," he said.

The brunette grinned and shrugged. "So, I've heard," she said. "That's nothing new to me."

"Well, if you must know, I am a Narnian soldier, training to become one of the Supreme Generals," he explained. "Yes, I have this so-called 'men and their ridiculous pride' thing and I believe that once I achieved that goal, I will be worthy enough for Lucy."

As he said this, conviction was clearly heard in his voice. His eyes were sparkling with determination and they held a promise of fulfilling his goal.

All for Lucy Pevensie.

Hermione grinned. "I have this inkling as to why Lucy came to like you, Ardon," she said, prompting the soldier to blush. "Good luck on your goal and I fervently wish that you and Lucy will have a happy ending."

The soldier coughed behind his hand and offered her a nervous smile. "Thank you," he said.

"ARDON!"

Both the soldier and the brunette flinched at the same time. Ardon flinched, hearing the unmistakable voice of his king. And Hermione flinched, hearing the unmistakable voice of Edmund Pevensie.

They both watched with curiosity, amusement, and fear (shown on Ardon's face) as the just king ran the great length between the kitchen door toward Hermione and Ardon. With sheer speed, Edmund was now standing in front of them, his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund barked, his eyes straying down on the brunette beside his soldier. "Didn't I tell you to practice in the Place of Arms?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, having this inkling that Edmund's emotions right now were mixed with something regarding her. She studied his face and his movements, noting his clenched fists, his flaring nostrils, and his growing scowl and realized, with a fond smile, that he was _jealous_.

"I-I came to take a break, sir," Ardon explained, confused with the furious look on the king's face. Of course he knew he had the shortest temper among all of the royalties. It just made him definitely confused as to why he looked like he would murder him soon. "I-I'll be going back now." He then looked down at Hermione and gave her a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Hermione."

The brunette tore her gaze away from Edmund and smiled back at Ardon. "Likewise," she said. At the corner of her eyes, she noticed how Edmund clenched his teeth to control his sudden surge of fury.

The soldier bowed his head in respect at Edmund before marching back inside the castle through the kitchen door. As soon as they heard the door click, Hermione resumed her walk.

Edmund soon fell into place beside her, the expression on his face dark and brooding. "Care to explain?" he demanded, the scowl on his face stretched wide.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "And what must I explain?" she asked, secretly memorizing his jealous face forever in her mind.

He made an angry noise and gestured at the space where Ardon once stood. "Why are you with _him_?" he asked. "With Ardon, of all of my soldiers. If you must know, I could hear some female creatures all over the kingdom how they _swoon_, dear Aslan, over some ridiculous soldier of mine."

She grinned; she could not help it anymore. She stopped walking completely all at the same time and turned to look at him, her eyes lit up with jesting.

"Are you smiling at me?" he spat, unbeknownst that his cheeks were already furiously red.

"Are _you _jealous of him?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he cried in indignation. "I'm far better than him."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, you misunderstood," she said. "Are you jealous of him because of… _me_?"

He opened his mouth, affronted and ready to answer back. But then, with a dismayed frown, he realized that he had nothing to say in return and closed his mouth. "Yes," he said with great difficulty after moments of silence.

The brunette widely grinned. "Ridiculous," she said, amusement written all over her face. She turned back around and started to walk.

Edmund soon caught up once again, what with his _unjustly_ long legs. "Well, excuse me for suddenly feeling jealous, Miss Granger," he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione openly laughed. "_Edmund_," she said, putting much emphasis on his name. "You are being ridiculous. I just met him today. We bumped into each other while I was on my way back to the kitchen and he was on his way to go to the forest. No need to suddenly go all huffy and puffy to your soldier. And besides, you don't need to think of such preposterous things. If you must know, his eyes are already set on a particular girl, who is not me."

She secretly grinned, thinking about Lucy and how lucky she was for having Ardon by her side. She honestly wished them happiness in the future.

Beside her, Edmund blushed in embarrassment and cleared his throat. "Right," he said awkwardly. "I'm ridiculous."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, thinking he looked strangely endearing. Gingerly, she reached for his swaying hand and held it. His hold was slack for a while, making Hermione think that she had surprised him, but then, his fingers soon interlaced with her own.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" he then asked, his forehead creased in slight worry.

She showed him the basketful of spices and herbs. "I volunteered to pick these up," she said. "Babbity had to do something else and I had nothing to do."

He frowned. "Well, I heard from your Rabbit friend that she refused to allow you but you persisted," he pointed out, prompting her to sheepishly grin. "I think we both know that you remember, quite well, mind you, of what had happened the last time you lost yourself in the forest, yes?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I came back in one piece," she said. "Isn't that enough? And don't patronize me. I know how to defend myself."

"With a useless stick, I know," he said, grinning when she scowled.

"Well, I apologize for being unable to produce any magic right now," she said. "Be warned, Edmund Pevensie. The moment I am able to use my magic again, you will be the first one to be the receiving end of my wand. I am not the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "I'd like to see you try," he said.

They were nearing the kitchen door now and Hermione felt a little disappointed. It was an unspoken thing between them that they would keep their relationship a secret for now. Narnia had far too many issues and they did not want to include themselves in the growing list. Still, it wasn't exactly a welcomed idea in both parties.

As soon as they stood in front of the door, Edmund pulled his hand away from hers. She frowned at her hand, feeling strangely empty.

Just then, to her surprise, Edmund wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. He swooped down and kissed her even before she was able to react. When he pulled away, he noted with victory that her cheeks were a lovely shade of red.

He bent down and placed his lips against her ear. He smirked, feeling her tensed up against him. "I'll see you in the gazebo later," he whispered. His breath sent shivers down her spine and made goosebumps erupt all over her bare skin. To further startle her, he playfully nibbled her earlobe. He watched with great satisfaction how her ears furiously turned red, down to her neck, until the visible skin above her collarbone.

Hermione merely blinked as he pulled away, his smirk now wide enough for her to see. He leaned once again to kiss her frozen lips and the next thing the brunette knew, he was inside the castle already.

She released a breath she did not realize she was holding. Idiotically, she stared longingly inside the castle and hoped that night would arrive soon.

* * *

"Hermione and I will be going to the forest today," Lucy announced as she sat down on her usual place for breakfast. "I asked her to come with me to pick up some ingredients necessary for the new healing serum we were able to research the other day. So, cancel whatever lessons you have with her."

Without blinking, Edmund said, "I'll come with you."

Lucy's eyes immediately fell on him and he cleared his throat. He tried to school his features as much as possible, seeing the slightly panicked look on Hermione's face.

"Why?" his sister asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Edmund raised an eyebrow and nonchalantly looked back at her. "If you remember correctly, _both _of you almost died inside the forest," he said. "And I believe the only weapons you have are a dagger and useless magical stick. Thus, for me to accompany both of you is the best choice. And besides, I have nothing to do."

Lucy scowled and stared openly at Peter. "Peter," she said. "Tell Edmund we don't need him to accompany us."

The High King stared at his brother and then to his begging sister and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lu," he said. "Edmund is right; _both _of youalmost died in the forest. It is best if he accompany you. I would have offered myself but I have a meeting with the King of Archenland today."

The valiant queen stared petulantly at her breakfast plate and sighed. "Fine," she said, prompting Edmund to smile triumphantly.

He looked inconspicuously above Lucy's head and saw the small smile that appeared on Hermione's face. This made him smile wider.

He looked back at the occupants on the table and his eyes landed on Sybill's. She was staring at him amusedly, the smile on her face unmistakable. And then she shook her head and returned back to her plate.

"_Have patience and perhaps, your most desired wish will come true." _

He remembered her last words to him and smiled, once again looking back at the brunette beside his sister.

Edmund vowed that from then on, he would instil patience in him.

* * *

Lucy sighed through her nose as Edmund quickly strode down the stairs towards her and Hermione. She glared when her brother patted her head as his greeting.

"Hermione," he said, inclining his head.

Her lady-in-waiting politely smiled and curtsied. "Your highness," she said.

The youngest queen frowned and hooked an arm with Hermione. There was something _really _off between the two. First of all, they were talking once again, which was a good thing of course. And second was that they seemed extremely polite with each other as if they were hiding something…

"Well, let us go then," Edmund suggested. "Dusk is nearing and Peter warned me that we must go back before the sun sets."

Lucy glared at her brother and wordlessly pulled Hermione. Edmund closely followed behind, which made the queen thankful. She was glad that he somehow got the message that she wanted to spend this whole day with Hermione alone, and her only.

"So, what will we look for today?" her lady-in-waiting asked, eyeing the piece of paper in Lucy's hand.

The queen gingerly opened the paper and scanned the list. "Well, some herbs and spices, as usual," she said. "There's belladonna, if you must know."

"Well, be careful then," Edmund called from behind. "That is one of the most toxic plants in the world, Lucy."

His sister scowled and looked behind, smothering him with a death glare. "Of course I know that, Ed," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, amused with her sudden hostility. "Hmm, I was merely reminding," he said.

Lucy sighed. "Why don't you just go back, Edmund?" she asked. "Nothing's going to pounce on us out of nowhere."

"I would have been convinced if both of you were able to defend yourselves while _something _did pounce on both of you before," he pointed out, making her look at him warily. "Whatever you tell me, I'm not going back, Lu. Just go on with your searching with Hermione. I won't be a bother. I promise."

Wordlessly, Lucy turned her eyes at Hermione and stared at her beseechingly.

"What?" the brunette asked in a soft whisper, loud enough for only Lucy to hear.

"Edmund's being insufferable," she whispered back. "Tell him to leave."

Hermione released a soft chuckle. "I don't really understand why you don't want him to accompany us today," the brunette said. "He offers to protect us, Lucy. I do believe your brother only means well."

Lucy expelled a frustrated sound at the back of her throat. When she looked back, she could see the curious look on his face. "I actually wanted to talk to you about some… _girl stuff_," she darkly muttered under her breath. "But my worrywart of a brother suddenly butted in and hindered me from doing so."

The brunette once again laughed. "We can talk in your room later. I promise," she said.

"Still," Lucy interjected, "I couldn't shake off the feeling that Ed's acting… _weird_. Look, he's talking to you now and has quite forgotten that you _rejected _him. What caused the change, Hermione?"

To her surprise, Hermione evaded her searching eyes and shrugged. "Perhaps, he realized how ridiculous he was acting?" she suggested, a small smile fighting its way on her lips. "I don't know. But, don't you think it's a good thing?"

Lucy suspiciously peered up at her, trying to observe all of the possible facial expressions on Hermione's face. She noted that her lady-in-waiting could hide things perfectly, seeing that she was not able to really read anything on her. In the end, she gave up all together and focused on their current task.

Soon, all three of them were on all-fours, searching for this certain herb that was honestly hard to find. Lucy had been staring at the ground for minutes now, disgruntled that she could not find it. "Have both of you searched for it?" she asked, looking all over her shoulder. To her surprise, Hermione's cheeks were a lovely shade of red and Edmund could not suppress the growing smirk on her face.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I saw it somewhere, but I somehow got _distracted _by an irritating mushroom," Hermione said through gritted teeth, glaring quickly at Edmund's direction. "Any luck, Lucy?"

The queen slowly shook her head, still looking at them curiously. "No," she said. "We must look for it more, I guess."

Hermione nodded and looked back at the grass, her fingers brushing on top of the grass blades.

Lucy shot a suspicious look at her brother, who merely raised his eyebrow.

Something was _seriously _going on between the two of them.

But what?

* * *

"Irritating mushroom?" Edmund asked under his breath as soon as Lucy looked away from the two of them. "Lovely metaphor, Miss Granger. I did not know that I could be likened to one."

In spite of herself, the brunette grinned. "Get used to it," she said. "My vocabulary is wide. I can make up as much metaphors in the future as possible. Depending on my mood _and _how you act."

He softly chuckled and looked quickly at Lucy's direction. She was too preoccupied to notice how his hand playfully flicked Hermione's nose. She released a loud shriek of surprise, making Lucy look back at the two of them again.

"Everything all right?" his sister asked. He stared at her innocently and shrugged. Hermione, on the other hand, scowled on the grass.

"I thought I saw it, but it turned out to be a _sickening bug_," the brunette said. "I'm sorry for surprising you, Lucy."

His sister gave him a hard, long stare before looking back on the ground, searching for that lone ingredient he couldn't care less to find.

"A sickening bug," he then whispered. "Interesting."

"Please, for the love of Merlin, ignore me for once," Hermione declared softly, her eyes wide in desperation. "Lucy's _noticing _something. You should know that she tends to be too observant for her own good."

Edmund grinned. He loved riling her up. The way her face flushed, her eyes brightened, and her hair frizzed made her look very _attractive _to him. "All right, all right," he finally said after a soft sigh. "Just be sure to meet me in the gazebo tonight."

She prettily grinned. "Of course," she answered back. "I'll be there."

The king looked at his sister's back and then to Hermione. "I swear this will be the last," he said, holding the top of her hand to lean closer and kiss her squarely on the lips.

"I FOUND IT!" Lucy hollered, jerking them away from each other immediately.

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" the queen joyously hollered, pointing towards a certain direction on the ground. She turned around to look at her other companions, only to feel a strange ambiance between the two of them. And was she merely hallucinating or did they immediately jerk back from each? And weren't they a little _too _close? And was that Edmund's hand on Hermione's hand?

Her eyes widened, her mouth forming into a slight 'o'. Before she could even dwell deeper in the "hallucinations" in her mind, Edmund stood up and brushed the seat of his pants.

"Well then, we must go back," he said, looking up at the sky. It was turning into a beautiful shade of orange, red, and yellow, signalling that twilight was nearing.

"Yes, well," Hermione blubbered, her cheeks once again flaming up. In two, big strides, she was beside Lucy now and bent down to pluck a bunch of the plant. "We must go back now, Lucy. We still need to brew this healing serum."

Lucy looked at Hermione, and then to her brother. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, let's go back," she said, hooking her arm around Hermione's once again.

They passed Edmund and Lucy blatantly stared up at him. Her brother grinned down at her, his eyes glinting mysteriously.

'_What in Aslan's name?_' Lucy asked, looking at the witch beside her and unable to suppress a growing smile on her face.

* * *

"I just realized something," Hermione announced as they all took their lunch in the Dining Hall. "I am going to defeat the White Witch, yes? Or, simply face her according to the prophecy of Sybill here. But then, I realized I have completely _no _idea who she is, what she does, where she came from so… I thought I must start researching about her."

She looked at Peter, Caspian, and Susan and apologetically smiled. "I'm sorry. Can we cancel the trainings today?" she asked. "I think I need to focus on this today."

"It's all right, Hermione. We understand," Susan said, nodding her head. She absentmindedly shifted baby Caspie on her lap and continued, "I would love to offer my library to you but I'm afraid it has more fictional books there rather than real facts and information."

Hermione blinked. Susan was right. She dragged her eyes and they both landed on Edmund. He lifted an eyebrow at her gaze, and she, without really meaning to, sheepishly smiled. "Then may I use your library for today, King Edmund?" she asked.

"No," he said without skipping a beat. "I have quite a lot of work to do in my library."

She scowled, annoyed that once again, he was playing her around. _'Why must you be impossible?' _she asked, noticing how he was trying his very hardest to suppress a smile.

"Edmund," Peter warned.

His youngest brother had the audacity to roll his eyes, acting as if it he was against this. _'Git,' _she fondly thought, shaking her head. When she told them they must act normal, she did not really expect him to act like an insufferable person. But then again, that was his _normal _self.

"All right, fine," Edmund said, expelling a sigh to make his act more believable. "Just keep in mind not to bother me while I work in my library."

She raised an eyebrow, a silent challenge in her gaze.

"I can help you research, if you like," Lucy offered.

"_No_," was Edmund's reply.

His sister stared at him, affronted, but he merely shook his head. "I said I'm _busy_," he said. "I have this inkling you'd be a nuisance if you accompanied Hermione in my library today."

"It's all right," Hermione said, placing a hand on Lucy's arm to calm her down. "I can manage all by myself, your highness."

Conflicting emotions appeared on Lucy's face. Finally, she sighed. "All right," she said. "Just tell me if you need help or something, Hermione. I'll be willing to help you."

Hermione nodded her head.

And then, they all resumed their lunch.

* * *

"I'll be in King Edmund's library if you need me, Sybill," Hermione said, smiling at her old Divinations teacher.

The older witch smiled at her, amused. "Hmm… do have fun, my dear girl," she said. "And I do hope that you do not let _other things_ distract you if you have to research."

Hermione blinked at her, unsure of what she said. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

Sybill inclined her head as Hermione turned around and opened the bedroom door. She then approached the staircase at the right side of the hallway and ascended upon it.

As she neared Edmund's library, she remembered the first time she had stumbled inside it. Going inside it was never her intention; she fancied herself into thinking that it was purely accidental when she decided to climb another flight of stairs to go to the third floor. But now that she was ascending the same steps that led her to Edmund's library, she could not help but think that perhaps some unimaginable force had urged her to go to the third floor after all.

She moved towards the second door to the right and twisted the knob. She peeked inside and smiled when Edmund was sitting behind his desk, a huge parchment displayed in front of him.

He lifted his head when he heard his door creak open. When Hermione's face materialized, he smiled.

"May I come in?" she gingerly asked. He raised an eyebrow at her politeness, which prompted her to merely laugh.

"I guess that is a yes, then," she said, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "I won't be a bother, I swear. You can continue doing your work while I… _research _away."

She curtsied for politeness' sake and immediately lost herself in the shelves filled with books.

Exactly half an hour, five huge bookshelves, and ten thick tomes of books, Hermione was already set to start researching. On her pocket were clean sheets of parchment and pen for her to write down some important facts she was able to see from the books.

She neatly piled the books in her arms. It wobbled precariously and Hermione had to find her balance. She was used to it, anyway; carrying tons of books at the same time, that is. After years and years of practicing in Hogwarts, she was able to master this.

Gingerly, she approached a nearby table. If she were able to look at Edmund's desk, she would be able to see the amused look that he had shot towards her huge pile of books.

Hermione then had placed all of the books with a loud thud. The noise resounded in the silent library and she flinched. She shot Edmund an apologetic look and upon seeing that he was too immersed in his documents, she smiled in relief.

She then sat herself down on one of the chairs and started her research.

Jadis, the White Witch, was one of the most baffling characters in her favourite bedtime story. She did not understand her complexities, her goals, and her way of thinking. Hermione thought she was one of the most complicated characters in the book and knew that researching about her would prove as a challenge.

And a challenge, it was. After an hour of extreme researching, she was only able to research facts that were not exactly essential for the impending war. She had already gone through half her pile and still, _nothing_.

Hermione released a disgruntled sigh and scooped the five, useless books into her arms. She went to their respective bookshelves, returning them into place. Her eyes scanned the spines of the books again and one title had caught her eye. The disadvantage was that it was placed at a height she couldn't quite reach.

She tiptoed, even jumped several times, but still, she could not get the specific book.

"You could have called for me to help you," Edmund sighed as he stretched out his arm and effortlessly pulled out the book she was meaning to get.

Hermione turned around and was a little surprised at their close proximity."Well, you were _busy _so I did not bother," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

Edmund laughed and shook his head. He then offered the book to Hermione, who graciously received it. "I'm amused you still haven't figured out it was just a front so that Lucy wouldn't accompany you to my library," he said, grinning widely when her jaw slightly dropped in realization.

She composed herself and slightly smirked. "Your acting is getting a little better," she pointed out. "That's good."

"Hmm…" he said, getting a little distracted already as he stared intently at her face, namely her lips. "Have you found something useful?"

She frowned. "No," she said, knowing that his attention was already divided. "Nothing wonderful that could help me cause the downfall of the White Witch."

Edmund slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. "A little disappointing, eh?" he whispered, his voice turning husky.

Hermione slowly closed her eyes and smiled. "You tell me," she whispered back, her breath brushing against his cheek. His nose bumped against hers and she chuckled. "What's this? Teasing? That's new."

He chuckled and pulled her close. A soft thud was heard when the book slipped away from her grasp. Hermione's arms instantly wound themselves around his neck and she slightly tiptoed. "I live to surprise one Hermione Granger," he said.

Finally, he bent down and captured her lips.

* * *

"Lucy, can you go fetch Hermione and Edmund for afternoon tea?" Peter asked without looking up from the papers he was reading.

The young queen frowned, feeling a little lazy to stand up from her throne. She looked at Caspian and Susan, meaning to ask either one of them, but as usual, they were busy taking care of their son. Sybill Trelawney was sitting on one of the windowsills, a book at her hand, and Lucy did not really have the heart to ask the new resident of Cair Paravel. And besides, the witch somehow gave her the creeps.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, slowly lifting herself up from her throne. Lucy stretched her arms above her head and yawned, now descending the steps and walking out of the Throne Room.

Today was somehow a particularly lazy day and Lucy had nothing to do. She tried to amuse herself with numerous things, such as reading and even sewing, but she instantly grew bored of them. Soon, she had found herself with her other siblings in the Throne Room, lazing around and sometimes dozing off on her throne.

Hermione's research in Edmund's library had taken hours now and Lucy wondered if the brunette was able to research something useful. Lucy was growing a little worried for her lady-in-waiting, seeing that she was starting to stress herself out over the impending war in Narnia.

Lucy finally reached the third floor and mindlessly approached the second door to the right. She twisted the knob and barged inside without even bothering to knock.

As she walked inside, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the spectacle that beheld her.

From her view, she could see Hermione pressed against one of the bookshelves, her lips pressed against her brother's lips.

Lucy gaped for a full minute, trying to take in the scene before her eyes. She snapped out her stupor and quickly walked back outside. She silently closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, placing her hand over her heart.

A slow, huge grin stretched on her face as she finally witnessed the _source _for Edmund and Hermione's strange behaviour. She had guessed rightly, after all. She just needed evidence before jumping into conclusions.

'_I can't believe it,' _she told herself, lifting her fist and knocking vigorously at door. After knocking for a few more minutes, she had heard a strange sound inside the room. The door then flew open and a displeased Edmund greeted her sight.

"What?" he barked, sounding a bit too rude.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Peter called for you and Hermione for afternoon tea," she said. The queen peeked above Edmund's shoulder and saw Hermione sitting down on one of the chairs in the library, a book opened wide in front of her. She almost laughed at the obvious disguise, especially because the brunette's cheeks were still a lovely shade of red.

The queen's eyes then shifted back at her brother and smirked. "Busy?" she asked.

Edmund glared. "_Very_," he spat. He then sighed and looked behind him. "We're being called for afternoon tea."

Hermione lifted her eyes and blinked. They landed on Lucy, who gave her a small wave of hand in greeting. "All right," she said, slowly lifting herself from the chair.

The three then ventured off to the garden, unbeknownst that the queen already knew the secret of the two.

Lucy, just to torment them, chose to stand in between Hermione and Edmund; therefore, prohibiting them to do secret touches and glances behind her back.

* * *

Hermione quietly closed her bedroom door behind her, careful not to wake up the slumbering Sybill. She then ventured towards Lucy's bedroom, stretching her arms above her head along the way.

This day proved to be a tiring one, albeit very unproductive. It made her disappointed to think that for the first time in history, a library had disappointed her. She was a little surprised that she was able to find a book about time travelling quicker than the White Witch herself. Then again, even the Narnian royalties were baffled by the witch and her strange powers.

It was a good thing that spending time with Edmund made up for this bad day. Blushing shyly, she smiled, remembering their little secret in his library. It was a crying shame that some British custom had stopped whatever they were doing.

The brunette finally arrived in Lucy's bedroom and knocked inside her door. Lucy's soft 'come in' had prompted her to twist open the knob and step inside.

The queen was seated on her bed, an expectant and _strangely _knowing look on her face. Hermione, with a suspicious look, closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward. Awkwardly, she stood in front of the valiant queen.

"Well?" she asked.

Lucy wordlessly gestured at the chair across from her. Hermione lowered herself down on it, her gaze still firmly fixed on the youngest Pevensie. She observed that Lucy's smile disturbed her a little. Her eyes were twinkling a tad brighter than normal. And her look… Hermione shivered, suddenly feeling a little panicky.

"So you and Edmund," Lucy smoothly said, her eyes never leaving Hermione's form.

Instantly, her lady-in-waiting tensed. Hermione's face froze in shock, her eyes slightly widening and her jaw slackening. "I-I… excuse me?" she stammered, coughing to disguise her nervousness.

The queen rolled her eyes to the heavens above and shook her head. "I _should _have known," Lucy said. "The fact that he started acknowledging your presence _again _was a dead giveaway. My brother can be awfully stubborn sometimes; he tends to keep grudges if he wanted to. Thus, the moment you told me you rejected his affections, I _knew _that he would not talk to you for a while. But now…" Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "I should have known."

Hermione blinked and swallowed. "I still don't understand," she lied through gritted teeth.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Denying? I told you about Ardon and me, Hermione," she said. "I think it is fair that you confess, _straight from your mouth_, that you are now dating my brother."

Hermione flushed, hearing the word 'dating' from Lucy's mouth. Were they dating? She and Edmund? They just confessed their feelings for each other a few days ago. And besides, dating seemed juvenile, especially if it concerned a king of a country.

She then looked at Lucy's expectant face and finally sighed. There was no use keeping it a secret already. "Well…" she started, her cheeks furiously burning up. "We're _not _exactly dating but I, err… confessed."

The queen released a soft shriek and threw her arms around Hermione. "I _knew _it!" she exclaimed. "Goodness, Hermione, I couldn't believe it took you this long to realize that you're merely denying your feelings."

The brunette grew confused. "What?" she asked breathily.

Lucy pulled away and stared down at her, a disbelieving smile on her face. "You _fancy _my brother," she said. "Or, is it childish to call your feelings as such? But anyway, I have been observing you from the first moment you stepped foot in Cair Paravel. I thought they were merely hostility, Hermione, but remember, there is a thin line between love and hate. It's a little frustrating to watch both of you banter your heads off, all the sexual tension too obvious for me not to be bothered."

"Err…" Hermione said, shaking her head. Disbelievingly, a small smile stretched on her face as she regarded her mistress. "Of course, Lucy Pevensie knows. Lucy Pevensie _always _knows."

The valiant queen chuckled and pulled Hermione into a tight hug again. "I'm glad," she earnestly said. "For both of you. Edmund is lucky to have you, Hermione, and I am glad you opened your heart to him."

"It was hard for me to realize," she whispered back, patting Lucy's back. "But I manage to, in the end. I… I am happy with him, Lucy. It had been a while ever since I felt like this."

Lucy pulled back and sat back down on her bed, suddenly looking grave. "But what about Peter?" she then asked. Alarm crossed Hermione's face, clearly not thinking about it before. "What will you do with him?"

"I… I honestly don't know," she groaned, running a frustrated hand through her face. "I was too blissful of everything that was happening between Edmund and me and I somehow overlooked that Peter _proposed _to me." Her blood ran cold as she imagined some possible actions that Peter would do if he discovered that Hermione chose his younger brother over him. "What should I do, Lucy? Oh, good Godric, what must I do?"

The queen merely stared sadly at her and held her hands.

Even Lucy did not know.

And Hermione, swallowing a lump that suddenly formed in her throat, knew that some way or another, Peter must know.

And she could foresee that the result would not be good at all.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? You know the drill :)**

**Wee, so many Edmione feels in me, I can't even XD Lol, Lucy is so adorable, with all the curiosity thingy that she has in her. I personally love the part where she walks into them in the library, _kissing_, and then pretends that she had not seen it at all XD Edmund, Edmund, must you be so obvious. For now, don't be bothered with Peter, my dear readers. Just bask under all the Edmione love that I sprinkled all throughout this chapter XD **

**Wah, this will be completely random but has anyone seen the teaser trailer of "Les Miserables: The Movie"? OMG, I'm just a complete geek when it comes to this musical (I mean, come on! THEIR SONGS. 'Nuff said). I think Anne Hathaway did a great job and I actually became teary-eyed at the end of the trailer (everybody was just so... MISERABLE, pun intended). UGH, I seriously cannot wait, so I watched the 10th and 25th anniversaries again. See, I'm a complete geek. **

**AND, I've finally finished the whole seven seasons of "Supernatural"! CAN ANYBODY FANGIRL WITH ME? I'm totally in love with Castiel and Misha Collins, of course, and I cannot believe that some people are trying to get him fired. _Seriously_, I always do this happy clap every time I see his name in the opening credits. Oh, of course, the whole plot is so awesome (all hail Kripke) and Jensen and Jared are so perfect for their rolls that I just can't. This is probably the best American show I've ever seen in my whole life and _that _is saying something, seeing that almost all of my fave TV series are British shows (BBC, anyone? :)) **

**Anyway, that's all. Once again, I am so happy that so many people love this fic. I swear, if I could, I would give all of you cookies :) **

**That's it for now! See you next Friday!**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	27. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**A/N: Wee, I updated earlier than usual again! I'll be gone for the whole day tomorrow so yeah, I might as well post this thing already. **

**Treat this chapter as a "calm before the storm". As cliche as it may sound, it is actually true. **

**Review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jealousy**

* * *

"Peter proposed to me."

Her words were whispered so softly, Edmund had to strain his ears in order to perfectly hear her. But judging by the fact that he froze on his seat, Hermione knew that he had heard her.

She quietly observed him, her face worried and a little subdued. After Lucy's reminder of their little predicament regarding Peter, it had nagged Hermione for quite some time now. Edmund had been noticing her strangeness for the past few days already and as they met up in the gazebo that night, Hermione knew that Edmund must know about Peter's proposal.

"_What_?" he asked breathily, his eyes widening as every second passed. To Hermione's surprise, he shot up from his seat, the legs of his chair making an awful, screeching sound. He started to pace, to and fro, and Hermione patiently watched. She knew he needed time to let her revelation sink in and she was afraid that if she were to interrupt him, he'd blow up.

Edmund's cheeks were growing red; he was starting to worry his bottom lip. His eyebrows were deeply knitted together and his pacing turned brisk and terse. "I… I…" he blubbered, at loss of what to say. Finally, he stopped directly in front of Hermione and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She guilty looked at her lap. "I… forgot," she honestly confessed.

He glared. "You forgot?" he asked, disappointment heard in his voice.

She looked back up at him and scowled. "Well, breaking news, I have other things to think about besides Peter and his surprising proposal," she shot back, defending herself. "And then, _you _happened and all I could think about is how blissfully happy I am and all other worries seemed to be suddenly shoved at the back of my mind."

Edmund's gaze softened at her explanation. For a moment, he looked at her, and then, he expelled a huge sigh of exhaustion. "When?" he asked. "When did he propose to you?"

"During Caspie's birthday," she said, her fury slowly dissipating.

He frowned and sat back down on his chair. "That long ago?" he asked. He paused, an indecipherable look crossing on his face. And then, with some great difficulty, he asked, "What did you answer him?"

Hermione was hit by the insecurity in his voice. His jaw was tightly clenched as he pointedly looked at her and she almost smiled, disbelieving of how _terribly _afraid he was of what she would answer him. "Well, I'm here with you now, am I not?" she asked, placing a hand on top of his. "Peter… he told me that he'd wait for my answer and I do not need to rush."

Edmund released a breath he did not notice he had been holding. His forehead fell on top of the table in exhaustion. He shifted his hand on top of hers and squeezed it tight.

She stared worriedly at him as he slowly lifted his head up again. "What are we going to do?" he softly asked, his voice strangely small as opposed to his usual, authoritative one.

Wistfully, Hermione smiled at him. "I've been asking myself that for days now, Edmund," she told him. Slowly, she stood up from her seat and approached him. She placed her hand at the back of his head and allowed his forehead to lean against her stomach. She felt him melt against her, lifting up his arms to wrap themselves around her torso.

"Peter will go berserk," he mumbled worriedly against her stomach.

"I know," she whispered back.

"He might stop talking to us, Hermione," he added.

Gingerly, she nodded. "I've foreseen that."

"He fancies you," Edmund he said. "So much so, good Aslan, he _adores _you."

Hermione ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes," she said, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. His eyes flittered close, holding onto her tight. "But we'll figure something out," she swore, her determination resurfacing.

Silently, both knew that the coming days would be hard for the two of them.

* * *

Peter's birthday was coming and as tradition, they all threw a birthday ball for him. It was, after all, the birthday of the High King of Narnia, and a celebration was called for. The whole castle was once again abuzz, preparing various things that would be needed. Even those outside Cair Paravel were preparing for the birthday of High King Peter the Magnificent.

"Hermione, love, aren't you going to prepare?" Susan asked, peeking from the loo. Hermione noticed with an amused smile that she was only wrapped around a towel, but her face and her hair were already beautified for the event that night.

"Eh, she always prepares at the last minute, Su. No need to worry," Lucy said from her boudoir, waving a dismissive hand. The youngest Pevensie was already dressed for Peter's birthday, a red dress adorning her slender body. Her hair was tied into a loose bun and her make-up was, as usual, perfect. Hermione could already imagine Ardon's face as soon as he saw the lovely queen.

The baby in Hermione's arms gurgled happily, his eyes roaming all over Lucy's room. He was adorably dressed in a simple red robe with golden accents. Hermione fondly remembered her Gryffindor house as she stared at little Caspie. He happily clapped his hands as he saw his mother, and Susan playfully stuck out her tongue, prompting him to laugh louder.

Susan soon then adorned a green dress and unburdened Hermione by taking back Caspian the XI into her arms. With Lucy's constant flittering and Susan's constant reminders and tips, Hermione was able to wear a lovely yellow dress. A yellow headband kept her hair in place, since she opted to leave it untied. Thankfully, Lucy allowed her to merely wear some eyeliner and lipgloss, keeping her face as natural as possible.

"Oh, how Edmund will gape," Lucy whispered teasingly, bringing a blush on Hermione's cheeks. She chuckled at the brunette's instant reaction, absentmindedly tucking a stray strand back into its place. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

She grinned and playfully curtsied. "And so do you, your highness," she answered back. "I believe you will render Ardon speechless by your mere presence tonight."

Lucy prettily blushed, although she could not restrain the growing smile on her face.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Susan asked.

Both Lucy and Hermione simultaneously looked at the gentle queen and innocently smiled. "Nothing," they both said in unison.

Susan stared at them in amusement, shaking her head. "All right, all right, if you say so," she said, shifting baby Caspie in her arms. "We must go then. I think Peter's wondering where we all have been."

"By the way," Hermione said, looking around Lucy's bedroom. "Has anyone seen Sybill?"

"Oh, she said she had to go back to your bedroom for a while," Susan said, shrugging her shoulder. "I believe she will follow us, then."

Lucy smiled and then linked arms with Hermione. "Let us go now!" she exclaimed. "Strangely, I feel excited."

Hermione smiled, concurring with Lucy. She felt like nothing bad will happen in the ball at all.

* * *

Edmund sighed on his throne, obviously getting bored as the ball continued. Peter was off jumping from one place to another, acting like a _social butterfly_, much to the just king's chagrin.

Although he deeply cared for his brother, he still thought that throwing a birthday ball was unnecessary. With an amused smile, he thought that it was like the umpteenth time he had acted like this over parties. Well, what could he do? He believed he was genetically made to be _appalled _over these ridiculous celebrations.

The difference tonight, though, was that he looked forward to see Hermione. Great Aslan, the lady was still nowhere to be found and Edmund was silently dying in anticipation. Her past images during the celebrations in Cair Paravel was still vivid in his mind; he couldn't wait how she would look right now and staring, or more fittingly _gaping_, would be welcomed.

Sybill Trelawney just strolled inside the Great Hall and Edmund couldn't help but admire her from afar. Truth be told, she gave him the creeps, especially when she had changed herself from being an old lady to what she looked right now. After all, he never had any pleasant experiences when it came to witches. Sybill looked fairly wonderful today, though, and he honestly wished that she would have a good time tonight.

"Happy birthday, your highness."

Thalia's familiar voice caught his attention. Edmund turned around and sought for her face, finally spotting her amongst the crowd. What surprised him, though, was the unmistakable bump on her stomach. She still looked beautiful, albeit the obvious weight she had gained. The Duke of Galam stood proudly by her side, his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. He could see from such a simple gesture how much he cared deeply for the Caloremen princess. Although they did not exactly have a happy past, Edmund was sincerely happy for the princess who was once infatuated of him.

His eyes then landed on Peter, and all happiness left him as he remembered Hermione's revelation to him a few nights ago. His big brother had proposed to the object of his affections. He could not deny the alarm that he suddenly felt when he asked what she had answered. The relief was _monumental _when she told him she had not yet answered Peter.

It had surprised him that Peter had impulsively asked her for marriage even before they had engaged themselves in a relationship more than friendship. Although, Edmund was not entirely surprised. He was aware of Peter's deep devotion to Hermione. He deduced the lady-in-waiting was surprised, but she had never heard Peter's ardent compliments about her behind her back.

He had mixed emotions about this new discovery. He felt guilty that he had Hermione. He felt worried that Peter would not take it lightly when he discovered they were dating (or something like that). He felt somehow overprotective of Hermione, naturally territorial when he discovered that another person made a move on his woman.

But most of all, he felt _ridiculously _triumphant. It was silly and he knew it, but he could not remove that burst of emotion in his heart. There had always been this unspoken rivalry between him and Peter, even before they were introduced to Narnia. Perhaps, it was because Peter was older, and always the one that was noticed, the _magnificent_, and he was merely his younger brother, Peter's brother. They had most often wanted the same thing, and unsurprisingly, it was always good, ol' Peter who gained them.

And now… _Hermione_. She would be furious if she discovered he regarded her as a prize. _'No, no, not like that,' _he fondly thought, imagining her lovely, angry face. _'It's between men, Hermione. You wouldn't understand.'_

She was, without any doubt, the best among all of the things he had fervently wished for in his whole life. Fighting for her wasn't easy, either; hence, the fulfilment of finally making her _his _was immense.

Still, Edmund could not shake off that sense of dread when Peter finally discovered that he and Hermione were in a relationship. Edmund was infamous for being the Pevensie who had the shortest temper; Peter came into a close second. He knew that Peter would never let this situation slide.

Deep inside, he worried for Hermione. After all, she would never feel at peace if she knew that someone she deeply cared about ignored her. Just look at her when he had ignored her when she 'rejected' him.

The doors of the Great Hall once again opened and in came Susan and little Caspie. Lucy followed her and as usual, both of her sisters were stunning. And then, in came Hermione and he, unconsciously, slowly stood up from his throne, awe clearly written all over his face.

She was, simply put, _beautiful_. Perhaps, 'beautiful' was too common as a word, but Edmund was too busy staring at her to correct his seemingly blank mind. His throat grew dry as his eyes ran all over the length of her body, marvelling every curve. Her face was the most exquisite and it made his heart skip a beat, knowing that she was his.

Her eyes then sought the whole room until they landed on him. Edmund felt a blush growing when she offered him a small, secret smile. He smiled back and the blush that he was able to see on her cheeks once again sent those butterflies in his stomach to flitter wildly in his stomach.

He was too busy staring to notice that even Peter was looking at her. He was _too _busy staring he was not able to notice that Peter strode quickly into the front of the room. It was only when Peter clapped his hands to get everybody's attention for him to discover that his brother was now standing beside him.

"Citizens of Narnia," the High King started, gesturing his hands, "my dear friends and siblings" – he shot Edmund a quick glance – "I want to take this opportunity to all thank you for attending my birthday ball. Now that I've turned twenty-three, _again_ (quite a number who got his joke laughed), I am glad to celebrate it in a country that I came to love the most with people I deeply care about."

Peter slightly walked towards the very center, now a few meters away from Edmund. "This past year had been quite stressful for all of us and as your High King, I appreciate that you all supported my siblings and me with your unwavering faith." His little speech was interrupted when all the guests broke into clapping. Peter then raised his right hand to stop them, waiting until the last applause died down.

His face turned slightly grave, a frown now growing on his face. "Narnia faces a dark future and I apologize I cannot give too much detail about it," he continued.

Edmund's eyes slightly widened, surprised that Peter was giving everybody a hint of what their future awaits. He observed how the audience once again broke into soft murmurs, confused looks on their faces. He noted with envy how Peter merely stared at the crowd, waiting for them to finish. Soon, they were once again reduced to silence, seeing the patient look on their High King's face.

"However," Peter then said, his tone growing stronger. Edmund noticed how the High King's eyes strayed somewhere amidst the crowd. He noticed how Peter's eyes brightened, how his smile widened, and how his cheeks slightly reddened. With a sinking heart, he already knew who Peter was looking at. "Narnia is blessed with a beacon of light and hope, the _Chosen One_, and I cannot deny how much important she became to me."

The just king swallowed a forming lump in his throat. He sought for Hermione in the crowd and saw the look on her face.

He was afraid he was sporting the same look as she had.

"As I stand here on my twenty-third birthday, ladies and gentleman, today I am not High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Emperor of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion," he continued earnestly, his gaze on Hermione intensifying. "Today, I humble myself down as merely Peter Pevensie, a mere Son of Adam, asking for this special girl to honor me with a dance."

Peter then descended the steps and walked into the crowd. Everybody parted away like the Red Sea as the High King walked deeper until, he stopped in front of a baffled Hermione Granger. All of the guests buzzed with intrigue and excitement as he offered his right hand and courteously bowed down, a patient smile on his face.

A sudden fire of jealousy grew in Edmund's heart and he helplessly watched as slowly, Hermione accepted Peter's hand.

Instantly, Edmund looked away.

* * *

Hermione stared at his proffered hand, dumbfounded beyond utter comprehension. Her hands started to shake, the panic inside her system slowly building up. She hopelessly stared at Peter's hand, at loss of what to do. The High King's smile had shown so much hope; it painfully clenched the brunette's heart.

At the corner of her eyes, she could see Lucy's worried look. The other guests had this knowing, yet surprised look on their faces as they waited for her action towards their king's request.

'_What should I do? What should I do?' _she asked herself, anxious and torn. For a fraction of a second, she lifted her eyes and stared at Edmund at the very front of the Great Hall. Although he was too far away, she could see the stiff look on his face.

'_Should I accept it or not?' _she asked herself, biting her bottom lip. Once again, she looked back at Peter's hand and knew she must choose the lesser evil between the two. It was, after all, Peter's birthday. She'd be heartless if she refused his request today.

Hence, she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on top of his offered one. Quickly, she looked back at Edmund. He was now looking away from them.

Dread started to grew inside the pit of her stomach as Peter led her at the very middle of the dance floor. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, his right hand gripping her left. She blindingly placed her other free hand on top of his shoulder and soon, they were swaying with the music.

Other couples started to join them, all dancing elegantly with the music. She recognized Susan and Caspian, both holding each other close as they slow danced together. She even noticed Sybill in the arms of an unfamiliar noble, a look of happiness and contentment on both of their faces. Hermione had noticed a few more things as she continued to dance with Peter, determined to stay silent under such awkwardness.

"Did I surprise you?" Peter asked, a hint of sheepishness in his voice.

Hermione looked at him for a while and noted their close proximity. She swallowed and immediately looked away. "Frankly, yes," she answered back, her voice cracking.

Peter released a nervous chuckle. "Err… yes, I apologize for that," he said. "I just… couldn't resist myself." He paused and surveyed her whole face. Unwillingly, she grew hot under his scrutinizing gaze. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

She bit her bottom lip. "T-thank you," she stuttered. Her eyes momentarily looked back at the front of the Great Hall again. Edmund was already gone. Strangely, guilt formed at the pit of her stomach and she had this sudden urge to pull away from Peter and seek for Edmund.

To say that she was surprised when Peter suddenly addressed her in such a way, in front of a large crowd, no less, was the biggest understatement of the century. Everything was so unexpected and when everyone looked at her direction, curious and highly intrigued, she illogically wished for a hole to appear on the ground and swallow her whole.

And to think that Peter had blatantly announced to everyone that he was _humbling _himself down as he asked her as Peter Pevensie and not the High King of Narnia, to dance with him. Of course, the honor she felt was undeniable. Still, she wished it was Edmund who had done that. But then again, their relationship was still kept as a secret.

At the corner of her eyes, she looked at Peter. He had this genuine and happy, albeit nervous, smile stretched widely on his face. With a sinking feeling, she wondered how that smile would be wiped away from his face once he discovered that his brother and Lucy's lady-in-waiting are in a relationship.

"It has been weeks ever since I…" The High King cleared his throat, his cheeks inflaming. "Do you have - "

His words died down, his eyes looking imploringly at her direction. What must she say when he was looking at her so hopefully on the day that was supposed to be the most important for him. "I-I," she started. "I… umm… had thought about it, your highness. I honestly do but I still don't have…"

She paused, thinking if what she was saying was the right thing at all. _'Tell him 'no',' _a voice inside her head, the one that had _always_ sided with Edmund, screamed inside her mind. _'Tell him 'no' and then everything will be all right.' _

Except it would not because of a high possibility that Peter would not talk to her anymore.

"It's all right," High King Peter immediately said. "I can still wait." He squeezed her hand tight, a determined look appearing on his face. "I will _always _wait for you."

His sincere words pierced her heart. She bit her bottom lip and tried her very best not to cry. Much to her immense relief, the song had ended and Peter slowly pulled away from her.

"I had a lovely time, Miss Granger," he truthfully said, a small smile on his face. He bowed down, bid her a 'goodnight', and then walked away from her.

Without any second thoughts, Hermione turned around and fled the Great Hall, wanting to get away from a suddenly suffocating room.

Once she was outside, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to push the dread away. Her feet had then brought her to the empty gazebo and she plopped down on her usual seat, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Hermione thought it was ridiculous, making Peter continue to wait for her answer. She thought it was unfair to Edmund now that they were in a relationship. But strangely, she could not bring herself to tell it to Peter. Some unimaginable force always stopped her from doing so.

'_The more you prolong, the worse the consequences will be,' _logic told her as she sighed and slumped down on her seat, scowling at the complexity of her situation.

Footsteps then were heard and she straightened her back. Edmund stopped at the entrance of the gazebo, his face void of any emotions. He stared at her intently and Hermione released a soft sigh. She could detect under his layers and layers of pretension that he was not exactly feeling thrilled today.

Slowly, she stood up from her seat and approached him. She gingerly clutched both of his hands and gave them a squeeze, pulling him at the very middle of the gazebo. She then stopped, placed one of his hand on her waist, the other tightening her hold on it. Hermione then leaned closer to him, much closer to how she had been with Peter a while ago, and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

She then led him to a dance, noting with a sad frown that he was stiff and tensed. As minutes passed by though, he started to relax and melt into Hermione's arms. She was much closer to him now, her forehead now pressed against his shoulder. The hand on her waist was now encircled around, pressing her lightly against his body.

"Are you mad?" she asked him without looking up.

Edmund shook his head. "No," he softly answered back. Hermione detected the truthfulness in his words and smiled.

"Jealous?" she asked, this time looking up at him.

He slightly scowled, avoiding her searching eyes. He mumbled incoherent stuff, which Hermione did not catch. She was quite sure, though, that they were not-so-pleasant things.

She then softly laughed and kissed his jaw, grinning widely against his skin. "You know," she said, "you are _ridiculously adorable _when you are jealous."

His cheeks turned into a dark shade of red. "I am _not _ridiculously adorable," he retorted back, his scowl growing. "Do not call me as such in the future ever again."

Hermione fondly looked at him and placed a hand against his cheek, forcing his eyes to connect with hers. "I'm sorry," she softly said once his onyx eyes connected with hers. "I thought it was… _right_."

A small smirk grew on his face. He shifted his head to bestow a kiss on her palm. "I know," he whispered. "You and your self-righteousness." Edmund then sighed and completely stopped their dancing. He then drew Hermione into a hug, burying his face into her tresses. "I just got… _jealous_."

"I figured," Hermione said, softly chuckling. "Although what Peter did was _surprising_. I could not even begin to explain how astonished I was."

Edmund pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm _not _entirely surprised he did that," he said, looking at her with awe. "You look… _stunning_."

She prettily blushed, now shyly smiling. "T-thank you," she stuttered, prompting him to smirk. "You, err, don't look bad at all."

Edmund laughed. "I do believe you thought something different about my appearance today, my dear Hermione," he said. "Perhaps, a better description in your mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she could not suppress the smile on her face. "Now, don't get too cocky," she admonished.

He grinned and swooped down to give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Hmm… that will be a hard task, Miss Granger," he said. "Seeing that the most beautiful creature is currently trapped in my arms."

Her cheeks darkened. "Stop it," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Get used to it," he retorted back. "I'd make it a point to compliment you each day."

She sighed and pinched his nose, much to his amusement. "Be warned that your compliments will not get you out of mistakes you will commit in the future," she sternly stated. "Need I remind you that I can be very stubborn, your majesty?"

"Mmmhmm," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "The most stubborn person I have ever met." Edmund then fondly smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm happy being with you," he earnestly confessed, connecting his eyes with hers.

Hermione smiled. "Me too, Edmund," she whispered back. "Me too." She then tiptoed and met his lips for an anticipated kiss.

Just then, a loud shattering noise broke them away from each other. They simultaneously looked at the entrance of the gazebo. Hermione gasped in surprise while all the color of Edmund's face disappeared. Because there, standing dumbstruck and silently furious was Peter, a broken pieces of what used to be a wine glass now shattered on the ground.

"I… can't believe - " the High King blubbered, too furious to construct a coherent sentence.

The brunette broke away from Edmund, a desperate look now settling on her face. "Peter, we can explain - "

The magnificent king darkly glared and shook his head in utter disbelief, before turning around and stomping away, all pleas of Hermione and Edmund's call falling into deaf ears.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN *insert evil cackling here* **

**LOL, things are starting to spice up now. I hope I'm starting to make all of you anticipate more! **

**I'd probably update on Sunday (it's earlier than usual again!). I'll be moving to my dormitory on Monday so I'll be as busy as a bee. Dear Merlin, my college life will start next week already and I honestly feel nervous and excited at the same time. Wish me luck! **

**That's all for now :) Please review, my darlings**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	28. Betrayal by the Most Unlikely

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize. Oh, and the bizarre idea of pairing Hermione Granger with Edmund Pevensie :) **

* * *

**A/N: WEE, twenty-eighth chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide". Four more chapters and the story is done *sob* **

**So, this chapter is probably the unraveling of the prophecy. Some brilliant minds out there already guessed the important lines from the prophecy (eh, but then again, it was quite obvious as the story progressed). Oh well, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Betrayal by the Most Unlikely**

* * *

"It's been three days now."

Lucy's spoken words during breakfast were grave, yet true. It prompted a painful clenching in Hermione's heart as she stared down at her plate, her appetite completely leaving her.

It had been three days now ever since they celebrated Peter's birthday.

It had been three days now ever since the High King had gone missing.

On the night he discovered Hermione and Edmund in the gazebo, lips pressed against each other, he immediately took off and went to Merlin-knows-where. They all thought that he would come back the very next day.

He did not.

The following day, during breakfast, the others, most especially Susan and Caspian, grew alarmed of this. It was also on that day when Hermione had burst into silent tears, with Edmund immediately rushing to her side to put an arm around her shoulders. They finally revealed they were in a secret relationship. Lucy held Hermione's hand for comfort. Sybill offered a small, sad smile. Susan was astonished enough to make her speechless. And Caspian, merely sighed.

"_And Peter discovered," _was what the Telmarine King stated, not questioned. Edmund's silent nod was enough answer for all of them.

They had searched for Peter all over the town, in the forest, in the Gentle Meadows, and some places near Cair Paravel but the High King could not be found. They had even sent a search party comprised of Narnia's best soldiers but they all went home, Peter-less.

"We must search more today," Edmund said. His voice was determined and grave, his eyebrows knitted together as a small, worried frown appeared on his face. "We must find Peter."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him, offering him a small smile. Edmund tried to return it back, but all he had managed to do was to look at her, silent desperation in his eyes.

Edmund had been the most worried of all ever since Peter had gone missing. He was the one that had searched the most, searched the farthest, and searched the longest. Caspian even had to stop him yesterday when dusk was falling, knowing that if they were to continue, lives would be at stake. Edmund had lashed quite furiously that his brother was outside, roaming around, his life probably _at stake. _

He never voiced it out, but Hermione knew he was the guiltiest. She knew he was blaming himself, _not her_, for all that was happening now. Of course she had foreseen that Peter would be furious, but she never expected that he would run away and be gone for _three days_.

"I've appointed some of the soldiers already," Caspian said, solemnly looking at Edmund. "Supreme General Ardon would lead some to the east, while Reepicheep to the west. I've appointed Trumpkin to lead some to the North and Oreius to the south."

"I'll accompany Ardon - "

"_No_," Caspian sternly said. "You will stay here, Edmund, and Aslan knows what I'd do to keep you inside."

A pained look crossed the youngest king's face as he clenched his fist and coldly stared at Caspian. "It's my fault," he said through gritted teeth. "It's my fault that Peter disappeared."

"Edmund," Susan said, hugging baby Caspie close to her chest. "Do not say that."

"My dear boy," Sybill added. "I do believe that nobody is at fault here."

The just king did not say anything anymore but Hermione knew that deep inside, he was still continuing to blame himself. "Edmund," she said. Upon hearing her voice, his eyes immediately snapped to her. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

His eyes softened, yet the guilt still stayed. Lucy wordlessly placed a hand on her brother's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"She's right," the valiant queen said, tears already gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Ed. It's not your fault. _Neither _of you are at fault."

"Peter's just… mad," Caspian said, struggling for the right words. His eyebrows knitted, a frown now marring his handsome face. "Give him some time and I know that he will come back."

Edmund released a tired sigh, slumping on his seat. He lifted his right hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dark times are looming," he said ominously. "I don't think it is proper to be lax about this. For all we know, Peter might be in danger now."

Susan bit her bottom lip. "Let us pray for the best, Ed," she said. "Let us all pray for Peter's safety."

* * *

He was running. Fast and unstoppable. Peter was already gasping for huge amounts of breath but he did not seem to care at all. His sides were already hurting with too much running and yet, he wanted to run and to run, all the physical pain he was feeling still incomparable with the indescribable feeling in his heart.

Small scratches and bruises were already seen on his skin. Some branches had scratched his face and arms due to running. He had also tripped countless times already, but he always stood back up and continued to run away from those who had hurt him.

It had been days now. Exactly how many, Peter did not know. All he knew that he was hungry, and mad, and hurt at the same time; he had no idea where he was and what day it was.

The image of Hermione and Edmund in the gazebo in the garden, _kissing _for Aslan's sake, resurfaced back into his mind and he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. Being momentarily blind had resulted to another fall and this time, Peter stayed on the dirty ground for a while, panting fast and shallow.

'_How dare they,' _he angrily thought. _'How dare they.' _

He could not believe his brother had done that to him. Edmund, of all people, should have known about Peter's obvious adoration towards Hermione Granger. From the first moment she stepped foot in Cair Paravel, he fancied her. Her simple beauty and her undeniable intelligence had attracted him too deeply; pulling away was too hard to do already. For the past few months, his thoughts were always filled with her, distracting him from his High King duties. But he thought that she was not a distraction because thinking about her was _worth his every minute_.

Peter slumped down, the pain of their betrayal tearing into his heart. He could not believe that here he was, so unlike himself, so _unregal_, all because of one girl that had stolen his heart. "I proposed," he bitterly thought, the words leaving a sour aftertaste in his mouth. It was something he had done impulsively without deeply thinking at all. Peter was never known as that; he organized everything. Things should be done according to his plan. But then, Hermione Granger came along and his organized plan was ruined single-handedly by her mere smile.

He still could not understand how his brother and Hermione were in a relationship. There was always something between the two of them akin to dislike and thus, any thoughts of possible romance did not cross Peter's side. And besides, his brother never had any time for romance. Everything that was in his head was battling and nothing more. He spent most of his time practicing in the Place of Arms despite Peter's protest, locking himself in his library to formulate more battle plans for incoming wars, and researching tactics and techniques that would greatly help him in the coming years.

Edmund never showed obvious attraction towards Hermione and vice versa. _'Nothing,' _he firmly thought to himself. There was nothing.

Deep inside his heart, though, he thought that he had not observed too much. Maybe, if he had observed more, he would have seen the stolen glances. If he had observed more, he would have seen the secret smiles. Maybe, if he had observed more, he would have seen the look in their eyes when they look at each other. Maybe, if he had observed more, he would realize that there was _something _more between Edmund Pevensie and Hermione Granger.

Bitterly, he knew he was not Lucy who always noticed even the smallest details. _'There's a thin line between love and hate,' _he thought with a soft growl. Peter now wondered when the hostility had diminished, replaced by something much more genuine and sincere.

He never viewed Edmund as a threat regarding Hermione's affections. After all the realizations he had made, he now regretted not keeping an eye on his brother.

High King Peter now slowly lifted himself off the ground. His muscles felt exhausted, but Peter knew if he did not continue at all, the pain of the betrayal would overwhelm him. His stomach loudly grumbled, beseeching to be fed.

He paused for a while as a wave of dizziness washed over his form. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once again continuing his journey.

This time, Peter started to walk. He was in forest and he doubted this was the one near Cair Paravel. Narnia is a big country, with vast fields and greenery. This forest might lead him somewhere far away from his castle. Truthfully, though, he could not care less.

He continued to journey aimlessly. He still tripped a couple of times, earning him some more gashes on his face, arms, and legs. Still, he stood up and stumbled around, his broken heart urging him to go farther and farther from Cair Paravel.

His hunger had intensified his terrible mood. Peter cursed himself for immediately taking off and running away from Cair Paravel after he discovered about Hermione and Edmund's relationship. Although he could not bring himself to go back, he still regretted not packing some nourishment. There were a few fruit-bearing plants, thank goodness, and so, he was able to eat some.

A few more hours passed and Peter noticed that the path he was currently taking was leading him towards the end of the forest. He then fell into a jog until finally, he walked out of the forest. In front of him was a vast land, even bigger than Gentle Meadows.

Peter knitted his eyebrows together, believing that he had been in this place before. Familiar ruins stood at the middle of the field and then, it the realization struck him – he was in the same field where he and Miraz had battled for Narnia's freedom.

Slowly, the High King approached the place where Caspian had almost killed Miraz. He sat down for a while, exhaustion finally taking over.

Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

"No sight of him?"

Ardon sadly shook his head. "We have scoured every place in the east, your majesty, but still, there was no sign of High King Peter."

Edmund slumped down on his throne and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You may leave," he murmured, waving a dismissive hand.

The Supreme General bowed down and turned around, his eyes momentarily connecting with Lucy, who was sitting on the other throne beside Edmund.

Susan and Caspians X and XI were nowhere to be seen. The just king guessed that the small family were all in the Telmarine's library, discussing the current events that had started to happen in Narnia.

"Reepicheep will be back soon," Lucy whispered, placing a hand on top of his. The queen squeezed his hand for comfort, but her obvious want to comfort him did not reach Edmund. Instead, it only made his heart painfully clench more. His jaw tightened, wanting to contain the emotions he was currently feeling. Lucy seemed to noticed how he suddenly tensed, but she did not comment about it.

He had already predicted that Peter would be furious if he discovered that he was in a relationship with Hermione. But he _did not _foresee that he would run away, play a blasted hide-and-seek with the Narnian soldiers, without even leaving any message as to where he was going. Edmund had already braced himself for Peter's wrath, but he did not brace himself for the onslaught of guilt and desperation when Peter ran away from Cair Paravel.

It made him somehow incensed that Peter would do such a childish thing. He was twenty-three, for goodness' sake! He could treat them coldly, for all he cared. Banish Hermione from Cair Paravel forever if he wished to. But running away, making all of them _insane _with worry, was something that their mature High King would never do.

The doors of the Throne Room opened and in came Hermione and Sybill Trelawney. The latter had this restless look on her face, which Edmund did not seem to understand. Hermione, though, had her eyes on him the moment she stepped inside the room. Edmund, strangely, could not meet her eyes.

He had not properly talked to her ever since Peter's birthday and Edmund strangely dreaded it. He blamed himself for everything that was happening to them, but _not _Hermione. He could not bring himself to blame her, too, and yet, he did not really have the heart to really talk to her about Peter's sudden absence.

"Any news?" Sybill asked, her voice resounding in the whole room.

Lucy sadly shook her head and Edmund's eyes hardened.

Silence settled then. Hermione still intently stared at him while Edmund tried his very best not to meet her eyes. Soon, the brunette started to walk towards him and the just king stiffened. Her eyes were unreadable, yet strangely determined. And then, much to his surprise, she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

Her simple gesture had made his heart jump into his throat. He closed his eyes tightly and allowed her to pull him against her, his forehead heavily leaning against her stomach. His breath was starting to turn ragged and he bit his bottom lip, afraid of what sound he would make if he did not do so.

"Would you both leave us?" she softly requested. Edmund was not able to see Lucy and Sybill's nod. All he heard were their footsteps and once the doors closed behind them, the just king took a sharp, painful breath.

"It's my fault," he grumbled, desperately clinging onto her.

"It's both of our fault," she corrected.

"_No_," he interjected. "Don't blame yourself."

To his surprise, Hermione released a soft, sad chuckle and slightly pulled him away from her. Edmund lifted his eyes to stare up at her, his eyes strangely bright and glossy. "Can you hear yourself, Edmund?" she asked, disbelief thick in her voice. "You're telling me not to blame myself."

"And?"

Hermione sighed and squatted in front of him so that her eyes would level with his. She gingerly placed a hand against his cheek and involuntarily, he snuggled against her palm. "Don't blame yourself," she quietly told him. "For the love of Merlin or Aslan or whoever can hear us right now, _do not _blame yourself, Edmund. It's not your fault… I-I - " She paused to take a deep, shaky breath, her eyes already watering. "We do not like the result of our secret relationship but we must stop wallowing in self-pity and find Peter instead, yes?"

Edmund sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and was silent for a while, before leaning closer to give her a small kiss on her lips. "We will find Peter," he determinedly said, staring intently into her eyes. "And then, we will freely accept his outburst without uttering a single word of defense."

Hermione ruefully smiled and fondly ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, we will do that," she said. She then slowly stood up and clutched Edmund's hand, forcing him to get up on his feet. "Come on, let's go to the garden. It's time for afternoon tea and I'm sure the others are already worrying."

The just king nodded and interlaced his fingers with hers, thinking that despite Peter's sudden disappearance, he was glad that Hermione was by his side.

* * *

He was awakened by a strange voice, brushing against his ear.

"_Peter_," was uttered by her, since judging by the tone of the voice, he could detect its femininity. "_Peter_."

A sudden chill ran down his spine and he hugged himself, feeling cold. He frowned in confusion, realizing that the air that was surrounding him had turned biting cold.

Peter stood up, grimacing upon feeling the pain of his body. He found himself suddenly shivering and he looked around, wanting to find a small shelter that would protect him from this odd cold.

His eyes then landed on a small entrance, a _cave_, and without any second thoughts, he ran inside. To his dismay, the inside was colder but he chose to stay inside.

"_Peter_."

"Who's there?" he hollered, whipping his head around. There was a lit torch attached to one of the walls. He grabbed and moved it around, trying to locate the sound of that eerie voice that kept on calling for his name.

Slowly, the High King walked deeper into the cave, his left hand brushing against the wall. As he walked deeper, though, he noticed that the feel on his fingers grew colder and colder. Peter waved the torch around and noticed some things written on the walls. Upon closer inspection, he was able to understand that the strange forms on the walls consisted of him and his siblings, fighting the White Witch during the Battle in Beruna. Amazed, he deduced that it was the prophecy regarding them, unfolding on the wall.

The torch was suddenly extinguished by a cold breeze that brushed past him, instantly dousing him into darkness.

"_Peter_."

There it was again and unwanted fear gripped Peter's heart. He looked back behind him and was frustrated to discover that the exit was too dark to see. Looking ahead, a small light awaited him.

Peter forced himself to walk deeper into the cave, both of his hands now groping against the wall to stop him from tripping. A large stone had stubbed the biggest toe on his right foot and he had to bite his tongue to stifle a sound of pain. God knows who had been calling for his name for a while now and after years and years of being in the battlefield, being subtle could be one's best weapon.

"_Peter_."

Strangely, he noted that the voice was getting louder, perhaps nearer. Although fear was bursting in his heart, his curiosity was eating him whole. There was something familiar with the voice, something _tempting _and he couldn't help but to follow it.

Finally, he reached the light and coldness instantly greeted him. Everything was frozen, up from the ceiling down to the floor. What caught his attention, though, was a big block of ice right at the very middle of the room.

And the creature inside.

His eyes widened and he backpedalled, the unmistakable face of the White Witch staring right at him. She was frozen inside the ice… _imprisoned_, if Peter were to describe it more accurately. She was immobile, save from her eyes. They were blinking.

"_Peter_."

He gasped in surprise, realizing that the voice was coming from her. Her mouth had moved, as so were her eyes. No wonder it was familiar, seeing that it had haunted him from the very first time he had stepped foot in Narnia.

Suddenly, two creatures appeared from behind – one was a Minotaur and another was a Wolf. Peter could tell from their posture and their facial expressions that they were Talking Animals and not merely wild ones.

"_A drop of your blood, Son of Adam,_" she hissed, her gaze intensifying. "_And I will be free." _

Peter's face screwed into disgust. "Never," he cried. Jadis' minions growled at him and he took a step back, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He also noticed with fear that he did not have his sword with him.

The Wolf pulled out a stick, Jadis' wand, from the cloak he was currently wearing. With his eyes firmly glued onto Peter, he drew a circle. He bared his fangs, forcing Peter to walk at the very middle of the circle. The Minotaur, on the other hand, brandished a pointed dagger.

"_Release me, and I will give you the girl,_" Jadis' continued. Her words made Peter stiffen on his spot, her words slowly sinking down into him. "_Release me, and I will punish your brother for stealing away the girl you love the most. Release me, and Peter Pevensie, I will make sure that Hermione Granger will be your queen._"

She released an eerie cackle from behind the prison. "_Betrayal by your brother, oh how painful that must be, Son of Adam_," she continued. The Minotaur took a few steps toward Peter, the Wolf now joining his side. Peter took a few steps back, his eyes narrowed at the creatures.

Unwillingly, her words had pierced through his freshly broken heart. The image of them kissing in the gazebo flashed through his mind again and he clenched his fists in anger.

"_The girl, such beauty she possesses," _the White Witch added. "_Her intelligence is immeasurable. She is, without a doubt, one of a kind, High King Peter. Release me, and I will help you gain her_."

With great difficulty, Jadis shifted her right arm to extend it towards Peter's direction. _"A drop of blood," _she cried, her voice growing desperate. "_A drop of blood, Son of Adam, and I will ease you from the pain of your brother's betrayal._"

Blindly, Peter took a few steps forward. His mind swirled with all of the negative emotions he was feeling, combined with the image of Edmund's betrayal in his mind, and the possibility of having a wonderful future with Hermione as his queen.

"Hermione," he muttered, his voice thick with want and longing. "Hermione."

"_Yes, Son of Adam,_" Jadis cooed, her voice sweet and tempting. _"Release me and she will be yours._"

Peter took a few more steps until his right hand was pressed against the ice prison. His eyes connected with the witch's, his mind clouded with his desire to make Hermione his own. He was starting to grow delirious due to hunger, exhaustion, pain, and Hermione's beautiful smile in his mind.

"Hermione," he said once again, unbeknownst that the Minotaur had now raised his dagger and pointed it towards Peter's hand. The High King drew his hand into a fist, staring imploringly at the White Witch. "Make her mine. Just mine and nobody's."

The White Witch vigorously nodded, her eyes already dark with anticipation as the Minotaur now pressed the cold blade against Peter's flesh. Peter looked at the creature, intoxicated by the spell of the moment, and watched as slowly, the Minotaur made a small cut. A huge drop of blood was produced and with an agonizingly slow speed, all of them watched as it touched the ice prison.

The effect was sudden. The ice prison suddenly glowed, the sound of ice breaking now filling the whole cave. Peter took a step back, dumbfounded with what was happening. He had finally snapped off from his stupor and watched with utter horror as the White Witch now stood right in front of him, unbounded and free.

A wicked smile grew on the White Witch's face as she stared at Peter fondly. "Betrayal by the most unlikely," she uttered, placing a gentle hand against Peter's cheek. The High King flinched at the touch of her cold hand and the weight of her words. "Caused by a selfish desire."

She cackled coldly and Peter felt a shiver run down his spine. The free witch now sauntered towards the Wolf and grabbed her beloved wand and pointed it towards the defenseless Peter. "Your job is done, _Son of Adam_, and I thank you for your cooperation," she said. "Because of this, I decided to spare your life. Now, go to sleep."

She waved her wand and Peter suddenly felt sleepy. He was fighting unconsciousness but the White Witch pushed him until he toppled on the ground. The High King tried to get up, but he could not.

"Sleep, dear Peter," she hissed sweetly. "And perhaps you will dream of Hermione Granger."

Finally, he succumbed to darkness, the graveness of what he had done finally crossing his mind.

* * *

Afternoon tea seemed so much solemn that day. All of the royalties, plus Hermione and Sybill, were all gathered around a small table, drinking some tea and eating some snacks. Funny how through times of distress, they were still able to do something _ordinary_ like following a British custom.

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed, instantly calming down. She took a quick look at the just king sitting beside her, relieved that he was actually touching his tea and food.

The moment she entered inside the Throne Room a while ago, she knew that Edmund needed to be alone. Even if he did not voice it out loud, he wanted to be left alone and perhaps release the building emotions inside his system. The bags under his eyes were darkening and his eyes were starting to grow wearier. She was afraid that if Edmund did not snap out from his guilt, he would start neglecting his health.

A warm hand suddenly enclosed hers under the table and she smiled behind her tea cup. Edmund must have sensed her gaze for he had held her hand to squeeze it reassuringly. At the corner of her eyes, she could see how he was sporting a small smile, too. Hermione couldn't help but squeeze his hand back.

As she looked at the table, now absentmindedly interlacing her fingers with Edmund's, she could see the worry on all the others' faces. Caspian seemed to be the most stressful of all, having to assume the temporary position as High King of Narnia, seeing that Edmund seemed to be a little incapable of doing so for that time. Susan was playing with her son and it made Hermione smile, thinking that amidst the dangerous times, the baby could still bring a smile on his mother's face. Lucy was frowning, a strange facial expression on her face. And then Sybill, who was sitting right beside her, was peacefully sipping her tea, void of any emotion.

Her heart warmed, just staring at them, knowing that even if it was _technically _her and Edmund's fault, they did not blame them. Perhaps it was because there so many things going on in Narnia and for them to start fighting with each other would not help this beautiful country at all.

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her thumb across Edmund's knuckles, unknowing that this simple action was calming him down. She was happy that he had been surrounded with great people like them. No wonder Narnia was still prospering despite the fact that the war against the Telmarines had just ended.

Now, Hermione's thought strayed to Peter and she softly sighed. She took another sip from her tea and wondered what he was doing right now. _'Perhaps coming up with imaginative ways of killing his brother?' _she thought with a wry smile. Peter had always been kind, nice, and charming to her but she knew that even though he never showed this side in him, he could be vengeful. Edmund seemed to have this trait, too, and Hermione was afraid that this specific characteristic was running in their family.

She just hoped that wherever Peter was, he was safe. Hermione could imagine how much pain he was feeling now after discovering her relationship with Edmund. She just fervently wished that once he came back to Cair Paravel, he would still forgive her. Most especially, Edmund. She hated the idea of being the sole reason why he and Edmund had drifted apart.

Hermione slightly flinched upon feeling something cold and wet landing on her nose. Curiously, she wiped her nose and looked at her hand, the drop of snow now slowly melting on her palm.

'_Wait,' _she said, frowning. _'Snow_?'

The brunette slowly lifted her face up to the sky and noticed the dark, ominous clouds hovering above Cair Paravel and Narnia, generally. Fluffy, white snow was slowly drifting down the clouds, landing all over the country.

Hermione looked back at her companions and saw the extreme horror on their faces. Edmund's hold on her hand became slack as he, too, looked at the surroundings, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, a shrill cry from Sybill attracted their attention. To their terror, Sybill's eyes turned eerily white, her face a picture of unadulterated fear.

"It's time! It's time! Betrayal by the most unlikely! Turmoil will reign. Darkness will obscure Light. It's time! It's time! Beware!" Sybill cried, her voice grave and shrill as opposed to her normal voice. She chanted, again and again, for them to beware, until finally she slumped back on her seat, unconscious.

Nobody moved for a while, their eyes still intently glued on the unconscious prophetess. And then, slowly, they looked at each other, grave realization clearly etched on their faces.

The White Witch was back.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! Was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Please excuse Peter Pevensie; he is heartbroken, all right. I know for a fact that some people commit much more _extreme _stuff when their heart was broken.**

**By the way, kudos to all who have suspected Peter in the first place :) I mean, it was a betrayal by the _most _unlikely. What is more unlikely than a betrayal committed by the highest king of Narnia? I had fun reading your other theories, though. Oh well, at least you now know. **

**So yeah, the plot is really building up here now. The White Witch is back, so what the hell XD Things will be quite interesting now in Narnia.**

**That's all for now! I'm quite rushing today. Oh, and I want to thank all those who bid me good luck. I've already met my classmates for the following semester and do know that I am already excited for college! Wee, pre-medicine, here I come! **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	29. King of the Lions

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters you do not recognize :)**

* * *

**A/N: So, hello! Here's chapter twenty-nine of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Wee, three more chapters to go :( But anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Review afterwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: King of the Lions**

* * *

Hermione stared outside one of the windows of the castle and frowned in worry. In just two days, snow had covered everything in Narnia. The vast and green fields were now carpeted with thick snow. Everything had wilted, even the trees and the flowers.

She tightened the thick cloak around her frame, slightly shivering from the cold. She sighed, her heart still heavy with fear and worry, as she walked slowly to the Dining Hall for lunch.

The moment it had snowed, _they _knew. Sybill's sudden outburst merely strengthened the thoughts that suddenly ran in their heads.

She heard from the other royalties' conversations that the fact that it had once again turned winter in Narnia had caused an extreme wave of panic in Narnia and some of its neighboring countries. Narnia was spring all-year round. Seasons were not evident as opposed to their London climate. But the moment the bright sun was covered behind thick, dark clouds, and snow fell down from the sky, they knew that they were in dark times.

"_The White Witch is back." _

Hermione remembered Sybill uttering those words out loud as soon as she gained some consciousness after her strange outburst. Although it had been two days, that simple sentence never failed to make her too terrified for words.

She had read about Jadis in the original series and she knew it was futile to deny that she was terrified of the White Witch. When she was young, her nightmares mostly consisted of the ice queen and her ability to turn everything into stone with just a wave of her magic wand. Although she had grown up and faced quite a number of other horrifying things in her life, that fear never diminished.

Hermione released a soft, tired sigh once she finally reached the Dining Hall. She pushed the doors open and noted that everyone, save for Peter, were already seated on their respective places. The difference today, though, was that Edmund and Lucy exchanged seats. She raised an eyebrow at this but she did not voice out her question. Instead, she strode to her usual seat and sat down.

Edmund immediately slipped his hands into hers, much to her surprise, but she did not complain. Holding his hand seemed frequent now, but Hermione did not mind. In fact, she welcomed his comforting hand.

He then squeezed her hand and Hermione had figured out that the mere touch of her hand could already calm down his frayed nerves. The brunette absentmindedly rubbed his knuckles, comforting him more, and looked at everyone else.

"We must increase your trainings, Hermione," Caspian said, his eyes lacking the usual twinkle.

She nodded. "I know," she whispered back, her voice strangely cracking. "The war is looming."

The just king's hand gripped hers so tightly. It was only when she flinched when he realized he was cutting her blood circulation. Immediately, he loosened his grip and this time rubbed his thumb all over her palm to soothe her pain.

"My dear girl, it is prophesized," Sybill said, smiling sadly at Hermione. "I do believe that… we can't do anything about it."

Hermione wordlessly nodded, pursing her lips. She should know, of all people, that _nothing _can be done when things were prophesized. Harry Potter was the perfect embodiment of this; even if he never chose to be the sole defeater of Voldemort, he knew he could not do anything but _follow _the prophecy. This did not exactly help her at all, though.

"Peter…" Lucy whispered, her voice almost inaudible, but the whole room was extremely quiet; even the softest squeak could be heard. "It was him, wasn't it?"

She saw how Susan gravely looked at her husband. Even baby Caspie was awfully quiet, looking as if he knew what something was going on. Sybill's eyes strangely glossed over but she, too, kept quiet. Lucy looked at her lap, obviously ashamed of the words she had uttered a while ago.

And Edmund… he tensed, and his grip on her hand tightened.

No one answered Lucy's question, but Hermione knew without even hearing their voices that they suspicion were all the same.

'_Betrayal by the most unlikely,' _she wistfully thought, pain piercing through her heart. It was a very vague line of the prophecy, but no doubt the most important since it was the very first line. It was the most essential, yet it was the most mysterious. All of them were so focused on Hermione, the Princess of the Lions spoken in the prophecy, that they already overlooked the other pieces of the prophecy.

Hermione refused to believe it was Peter, _of all people_, who had betrayed them by reawakening the White Witch. He was supposed to be the High King of Narnia, the first and foremost defender of such a lovely country. He was expected to love and care for this wonderful place, to pour everything he was doing all for the betterment of this country.

'_But betray Narnia?' _she thought, biting her bottom lip. It was so unlike Peter. _Peter _would never do that, but the prophecy spoke of the betrayal of the _most unlikely_. It was painful, yet perfectly logical and Hermione could not even begin to explain all of the emotions she was feeling right now.

She wanted to believe that another person had released the Witch from her curse of eternal sleep, but the next line of the prophecy somehow provided as a strong evidence against Peter's betrayal. _'Caused by a selfish desire,' _she thought, her mouth growing dry and her heart going to her throat.

There were so many selfish desires in this whole world – money, fame, immortality. But as Edmund tugged her hand a little, making her look at him, she _knew _of what this specific line meant. As her eyes connected with his, she squeezed his hand in realization.

It was _her _fault. She was the reason why Peter had brought the White Witch back from the dead; the reason why Narnia was going to be confronted with another war in the future.

Her – Peter's selfish desire.

* * *

"Are you all set?"

Edmund sighed and frowned. "Don't you think - "

"_No_," she firmly said, her lips pressing together. "I don't."

In spite of himself, a small smile appeared on his face. "I thought so," he said, prompting Hermione to roll her eyes and shake her head.

Earlier that day, she had surprised him when she asked him to have a picnic with her in the Gentle Meadows. She actually used the word "date" when she told him, just further surprising him at her bluntness. He wasn't entirely surprised, though, since she was technically a "modern British".

As he held her hand and clutched the picnic basket on another hand, Edmund still pondered as to why Hermione suddenly asked him for a picnic. Firstly, _everything _in Narnia was frozen and it was very impractical to have a picnic on snow. And secondly, the current happenings in Narnia and the royalties made picnic seem a little frivolous, and perhaps insensitive. But Lucy and the others seemed to gladly agree with Hermione's request; thus, here was he now, escorting the girl of his dreams through the thick layers of snow.

It was _freezing _and Edmund realized it had been a while ever since he experienced snow. It took him a few days to adjust with the freezing temperature, having to bundle himself up with numerous thick robes he could find in his wardrobe. Even Hermione was wearing some ridiculously thick winter attire, almost burying her inside the layers and layers of her clothes.

"If you get sick, it's not my fault," he said, now wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he noticed her shivering.

She smiled up at him in gratitude, snuggling closer into his arms. "I think a break is necessary," she pointed out, noticing his disbelieving stare. "Just because a war is looming doesn't mean we can't be… _happy _anymore."

Her blatant proclamation about the war made him stiffen. If she noticed, he did not know. Edmund just looked at her peculiarly, his hold on her tightening.

It had been days now ever since Peter's disappearance and the reawakening of the White Witch. Edmund still refused to believe that it was Peter's fault as to why Jadis was released. Peter, of all people in the whole world, would not be able to do that to Narnia. This country was _everything _to the High King; betraying it would be close to impossible.

But the prophecy was very fitting to Peter's situation. _'Betrayal by the most unlikely,' _he thought with a rueful sigh. _'Caused by a selfish desire.' _

It did not need a genius to know what, or rather, _who _was Peter's selfish desire. Edmund knew that Hermione already figured that one line out, having seen that frequent guilt resurfacing on her face. He thought it was quite ironic that she was now blaming herself for everything that was happening in Narnia when she adamantly told him before that no one was to blame.

He had to admit, it had unnerved him when he realized it was Peter who was being stated in the prophecy. Everything was so surreal and improbable and _just so wrong_ and yet, he fitted so perfectly. If someone were to tell him before that Peter would betray Narnia someday all because of a _girl_, he would have gladly sent him to the Narnian Healer to be checked.

A tug from Hermione's hand brought him back to the reality. He realized they were already in the Gentle Meadows, now covered unsurprisingly with blankets of snow. The brunette pulled him right at the very middle of the frozen field. He watched with mild amusement as she grabbed the picnic blanket from inside the basket and laid it on the ground. She then made herself comfortable as she plopped down on the blanket. Hermione expectantly looked up at him, a small smile on her face. Still thinking it was ridiculous, Edmund released a soft sigh and sat down right beside her.

It took him a full minute before speaking. "My bottom is damp," he simply said, a frown marring his handsome face.

Hermione released a soft chuckle, shaking her head. "Yes, mine too," she pointed out, removing contents from the basket and placing it on the damp cloth. "But am I complaining? _No. _So, don't be such a _wet blanket _and think of this is a nice, little picnic with your girlfriend."

He raised her eyebrows at her obvious joke. His eyebrows raised higher when she addressed herself as his 'girlfriend'.

It sounded a little juvenile to call her his girlfriend when he is a _king _of a whole country. Something _different _was fitting and yet, he was not able to come up with the right word as to what he and Hermione were. They were dating, that much was a fact. Today's picnic with just the two of them had proven that point.

Thus, he merely smile, accepting that she was, without a doubt, his girlfriend, and started to eat.

A few minutes passed and the king noticed that the brunette was keenly observing him. Her eyes always seemed to follow his every move, a contemplative look on her face. Edmund grew a little bothered, knowing that there was something that she wanted to ask, and finally released a soft sigh.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning when she blushed.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away. "Nothing," she said a tad faster than normal.

Edmund smirked. "Is this some ploy of yours to let me persuade you more so that after speaking up, if offended by your words, you have a sound argument that it was me who forced you to say it?" he asked.

The brunette looked fairly surprised. "That was… _accurate_," she said, a small smile growing on her face.

He shrugged. "It is handy to read between the lines when I'm with an enigmatic person," he reasoned out.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly dropping the apple she was munching on top of the blanket. She then placed a hand on Edmund's, squeezing it tight to relay the tension she was feeling.

Edmund was surprised with her drastic shift of mood. He was equally surprised with how a mere squeeze, he could understand that Hermione was feeling bothered right now. Without thinking about it too much, he scooted closer and drew her into a hug, allowing her forehead to press lightly against his shoulder. He absentmindedly started patting her back for comfort, and he could feel her gently smiling against him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice a little muffled by his thick robe.

"Hmm," he said, slightly frowning. "I honestly have no idea. I do believe my body had acted on its own accord."

Hermione chuckled, thinking his excuse was ridiculous, and lifted her face to stare at him. He noted that her eyes were a tad brighter and the smile she was sporting seemed a little rueful. Unbeknown to him, his gaze turned soft and fond.

"The war is looming," she simply said, and he nodded his head.

"I know," he answered.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered back. Slowly, she opened her eyes once again, letting Edmund see how vulnerable she was feeling right now. "I… think I'm not yet ready."

And then, it had struck him that she had been in a war before. His hold on her tightened when he felt that she was slightly trembling and he knew it was not because of the cold.

"I'm not really sure how your war with the Telmarines differ from the Wizarding War I've been into but great Merlin, it was horrible, Edmund. So _horrible _sometimes I still get nightmares about it," she continued, her eyes widening in panic after every word she was saying. "I still see them, people I know, in my mind, dead… lifeless. There was G-Ginny and I couldn't do anything about it when one moment I was talking to her and then she was gone. I…"

She paused, her eyes starting to water, and took a deep breath. He figured she was trying her best not to cry. "And then there was Harry… I can't even begin to explain the emotions I felt when I watched him die, Edmund," she softly cried, tears now streaming down from her eyes.

"Shh," he consoled, pressing his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I'm scared I will let you all down," she whispered mournfully against his palm. "I-I failed to protect my friends. I don't think I will be capable enough to protect you, _all _of you."

Edmund paused, his eyes widening when her words sunk into him. She was afraid and he thought it was because she did not want to _die_. He thought it was because she did not want to experience that same feeling of fear as she battled her way into her own survival. But no. She was afraid that she would not be able to _protect _those that she had come to love in Narnia.

He stared at her, dumbfounded beyond comprehension, as he regarded this special, wonderful, _magnificent _girl in his arms. He had lived for quite a few decades already during the Golden Age of Narnia and never in his whole life had he ever met such a remarkable woman.

And she was _his_.

Without any warning, Edmund grabbed her chin and kissed her. He kissed her with all of his mind, heart, and soul. He kissed her with so much fervor, with so much adoration, with so much emotions flooding in his heart. He kissed her, asking what he had done in his past life to deserve such a wonderful person like her.

When he pulled away, her face was flushed. Her red-rimmed eyes were a little wide as she stared at him, surprised of what he had just done. Her breathing was a little short and quick, her lungs still greedily gulping down the air that suddenly rushed into her system.

"You are _unbelievable_," he whispered a little breathlessly. "Wonderful, amazing, good Aslan, _beautiful_, but you, Hermione Granger, are unbelievable."

Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at him in confusion. "I… don't understand," she said, daintily sniffing and lifting her hand to wipe away the other tears on her face.

"A war is looming and all you can think about is_ us_," he pointed out. A frown appeared on her face, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are prophesized to face off with one of the most powerful being I have ever known, Hermione, and yet you do not fear for your safety."

She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. "Is it wrong?" she feebly asked.

Edmund chuckled and held her face, gently forcing her to look back at him. "I don't know," he honestly whispered. "It's very… unusual. Have you always been like this?"

A watery smile appeared on her face. "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor," she said.

"Pardon?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Hermione sighed and touched his face, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing his face. She could feel some growing stubble on his chin and gently smiled. Her tears had long stopped, although there were still traces on her eyes and cheeks. "Harry, my best friend," she started, "always had this 'hero complex' in him. I guess it just rubbed off into me. We, Gryffindors, are always labelled as loyal to one another, Edmund. The care I feel towards my deceased best friend might be the reason why I'm feeling like this."

Edmund smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good," he said. "Because I like this side of you."

She prettily blushed and smiled back at him. "I'm sorry I somehow ruined this supposedly innocent picnic with you," she said, sheepishly smiling. "I actually requested for this to give you a break, seeing that you are the most stressed of all. In the end, I brought up something unpleasant."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "After the war, I promise to bring you out on a nice picnic, Hermione. And on that day, I'll make sure that everything will be as pleasant as possible."

She kissed his jaw and smiled against his skin. "I like that," she whispered, her breath brushing against his bare skin and sending shivers down his spine.

After that conversation, they went back to eating and talked about other nonsensical things. Hermione seemed to have calmed down already and Edmund was glad. Hermione thought he was the most stressed of all but truthfully, he thought it was _her_. She had been working exceptionally hard these past few days. Her trainings increased and she attended all of them without a fraction of complaints. Somehow, the side-effects of her trainings had been becoming evident on her pale features and dark eye bags, but she did not seem to mind. Another great trait that Edmund had steadily grown to like on Hermione.

A few minutes, perhaps hours had passed, before the couple decided to leave and go back to Cair Paravel. Hermione was already showing some signs of a cold and Edmund insisted that they go back before it got worse. And besides, it was nearing twilight and both had been a witness first-hand of how things could become ominous and dangerous once night fell on Narnia.

It was when Hermione was slowly folding the picnic basket when Edmund saw a strange figure in the horizon. He thought he was merely imagining things, shadows playing wildly in front of his eyes. But as he squinted and shielded the top of his eyes, he was able to make out a figure of an animal in the distance.

"Can you… see that?" he asked, turning around to look at the brunette. She looked up at him in curiosity and followed his finger as he pointed towards the direction of the figure. Hermione slowly came up to stand beside him and squinted more.

To his utter surprise, Hermione backpedalled, an astonished gasp tearing from her lips, as she stared at the figure, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. "Is that - "

Her words died down as the figure slowly walked. _Towards them_. Edmund immediately rested his right hand on the handle of his sword in case it attacked. As the figure neared, though, the form of a mighty Lion greeted his eyes and his hand fell limply to his side, his expression mirroring Hermione's.

A great roar tore into the silent meadow and Edmund gasped. The roar held so much might, so much _hope _and he could not restrain the growing, genuine smile on his face.

"Aslan," he simply stated, and the Great Lion walked closer. Edmund fell on his knees and bowed down, Hermione immediately copying him.

A strange sound, a soft chuckle, escaped from Aslan's mouth. "Rise, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve," he said.

The just king immediately scrambled upright, his hand absentmindedly grabbing Hermione's to help her up. Aslan's eyes lingered on their linked hands before looking back at Edmund, great happiness shown on his furry face. "Edmund, it had been a while," he said.

Edmund beamed. "Likewise, Aslan," he said, a little disoriented with the sight of him. "I… I cannot believe that you are _here_."

"I arrive during times of dire need, King Edmund the Just," the Lion said. "I believe the time for me to show myself has finally come."

His eyes then slowly shifted to the girl standing beside Edmund. "Hermione Granger," Aslan stated with that deep, and profound voice of his. Hermione straightened up and stared at the Lion with so much awe written on her face. "Princess of the Lions, I have been waiting for this day to come."

"I… umm…" Hermione blubbered. She cleared her throat and deeply blushed, still in disbelief that she was staring right at _Aslan_ and Aslan alone. "Likewise."

"Yes, and I believe we have so many things to discuss about," he said, his voice sounding graver. "Bring me to Cair Paravel, and I will answer the questions that had been plaguing your mind." Aslan then looked back at Edmund, a gentle smile on his face. "But before that, I believe I have someone you've all been waiting for."

Aslan turned around, his gaze looking at the horizon. Both Hermione and Edmund followed his gaze and were able to see a figure from the distance, now walking closer to them. As his face became clearer, Hermione released a soft sob upon the sight of Peter Pevensie.

The High King paused a few meters in front of the three. Aslan wordlessly stepped aside, his gaze firmly intent on the three people greatly involved in the prophecy of Narnia.

Perhaps it had been hours and hours as they stared at each other; nobody really knew. It wasn't really Edmund's intention to do the initiative of breaking the silence. But he did, and somehow he thought it was just _fitting_. The just king, without putting much thought into it, launched himself into Peter's arms and gave him a brotherly hug.

It was awkward, that much he knew, but he could not shake off that hot feeling in his eyes when his big brother then patted his back.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered simply, yet it spoke volumes. Judging from the tone of his voice, Edmund figured even Peter was trying his best not to cry.

Soft sobs tore through the meadow and he knew it was Hermione who was crying. Awkwardly, Edmund pulled away from Peter and turned around, his bright eyes falling down on the crying brunette. She had her hand pressed against her mouth to stop her loud sobbing, but the tears that were streaming down from her eyes were continuous.

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione blubbered. Edmund impulsively walked towards her side and held her hand for comfort. With a jolt, he then remembered that Peter was standing a few meters away from them.

Slowly, Edmund turned around and saw how Peter's face held so much pain, just looking at their held hands. And then, slowly, the expression morphed into guilt and slight resignation. It was when Peter gently, yet sadly smiled at them when Edmund realized they were finally forgiven.

"We must go back," Aslan then said. "Night is falling and we must discuss about a lot of things."

Edmund curtly nodded his head and led the way back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

Lucy was brought to her knees and silently cried as the mighty Lion walked into the Throne Room. Susan had gasped so loudly, even baby Caspie was startled, and Caspian _stared_. The youngest queen then stood back on her feet and launched herself into Aslan, the said Lion chuckling fondly at Lucy around his neck.

"I do believe it had been a while," the Aslan said, looking all over the room. His eyes landed on Sybill Trelawney, who was looking at him with such warmth in his eyes. "Sybill, we meet again."

Trelawney nodded and walked towards him. Lucy reluctantly pulled away and stepped aside. "It's good to see you again, Aslan," she politely said. "It has been a while."

"Indeed," he said, slightly nodding his head.

The doors had burst open and in came Hermione and Edmund, Peter in tow. Lucy and Susan's reactions were instant upon seeing their eldest brother. Lucy ran and cried into Peter's arms. Susan, on the other hand, haphazardly gave Caspie to his father, and also ran to Peter to give him a hug. The High King was now silently crying as he held his sisters in his arms. Lucy pulled Edmund into their group, family hug, and the just king chuckled, a small tear also streaming down from his eye.

"Now, we are all gathered here," Aslan said, smiling warmly at the family in front of him, "I think I must now explain as to why I have suddenly appeared."

The Pevensies detached themselves from others and gathered around the Lion. Aslan, on the other hand, looked at Hermione squarely in the eye before continuing, "The White Witch is back, as prophesized by Sybill, and we all know that after this, a war will follow."

Peter guiltily looked at his lap and Lucy had to hold his hand for comfort. The High King smiled warmly at his sister and then, his attention turned back to Aslan.

"Miss Granger," he continued, "I believe the time you have been ardently anticipating for has finally come."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together, frowning in confusion.

"May you please show your wand?" he asked. Realization dawned on Hermione as she stared at him, dumbfounded at his request. Shakily, she removed her useless, magical stick from her sleeve and gingerly showed it to the King of Lions.

Aslan then placed his paw on top of the wand. To everybody's surprise, the wand started to shake and glow, red sparks now coming out from its tip. When Aslan retrieved back his paw, he smiled gently at the stunned brunette. "Your magic is back," he said. "And this will aid you as you battle with Jadis."

Hermione stared at her now immobile wand with awe. Slowly, she clutched it and instantly felt that familiar, powerful surge coursing through her blood every time she held her wand. _'It's back. It's back,' _she told herself, a little disoriented of everything that was happening to her.

Softly, she said "_Lumos_" and watched with delight, relief, and happiness all together as her wand tip lit up with unmistakable light.

"Bloody hell, did I just - "

Hermione turned around and pointed her wand at Edmund, who stared at her in stunned silent. "_Petrificus Totalus_," she said, and they all watched in amazement as the just king turned into stone and toppled behind. Before he could hit the ground, the brunette charmed the floor to be able to literally cushion his fall. He bounced back a little, his only moving body part, his eyes, watching Hermione as she crouched down in front of him.

"I told you the moment I receive my magic back, you will the first one to be the receiving end of it," she said, slight mirth in her eyes. A few chuckles erupted in the whole room, including Aslan, and she grinned. "_Finite Incantatem_," she then said, waving her wand. Edmund was released from her spell and glared at her.

"The brightest witch of her age," she reminded and he sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future," he said, once again standing up.

Hermione grinned and fondly stared down at him, holding his hand to give it a tight squeeze. Slowly, she help him up back to his feet. Edmund's gaze landed somewhere above her and she stiffened, remembering that Peter was also in the same room.

She turned around, her eyes immediately landing on the High King. His expression was indecipherable and that was how Hermione noticed that he was covered in fresh wounds. Wordlessly, she let go of Edmund's hand and approached Peter. Her wand tip pointed on one of his huge gashes and Peter looked down at her, a little curious.

"_Vulnera Sanentur _**[1]**_,_" she said. The dried blood on Peter's wound soon disappeared. "_Vulnera Sanentur_," she said for a second time, this time knitting his wound together. "_Vulnera Sanentur_," she finally said, and any traces of his previous wound were gone.

Peter was looking at her, his eyes soft and repenting. "T-thank you," he muttered.

Hermione smiled warmly up at him. "You are most welcome… Peter," she uttered. In that moment, the High King realized that whatever he had done during his most vulnerable state, he was forgiven by Hermione. It was enough for him, for now.

"If you don't mind me asking, Aslan," Susan said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Why is it really necessary for Hermione to train hard for the coming war when it was already prophesized she would defeat the White Witch? Wouldn't anything that Hermione does in the war always lead up to Jadis' death?"

The brunette stared at Susan, impressed. It was actually a good question and Hermione smiled. She knew that if Susan were to be sorted into a House in Hogwarts, she would most definitely be in Ravenclaw.

"Ah, but you see, my dear Susan," Aslan said, "some prophecies, even the great ones, can be changed. Only the determined ones will be able to do so." The Great Lion then stared at Hermione, a knowing look on his face. "I am sure that Miss Granger here knows what I am talking about."

And then, it had hit Hermione that he was talking about the _Chronicles of Narnia _book series she had when she was young. Hermione figured that all of the events that had happened in the book were prophesized **[2]** but now that she was here in Narnia, _everything _changed. Hermione also realized she still had not told them that even before she had met them personally, she already knew about them, especially the Pevensie siblings.

"I… well," she started, feeling slightly awkward. "Before I was sent here in Narnia, I actually already knew about this world, and _all of you_."

Lucy frowned. "How?" she asked.

"Well, you see, during my time, there was this famous book series entitled the _Chronicles of Narnia_. There were seven books, mind you, and I've read each and every one of them when I was still young," she explained, watching as astonishment appeared on their faces. Sybill nodded her head for confirmation, smiling widely at everyone. "And in that series, the first book until the war with the Telmarines already happened. The rest… _changed_. Specifically, when I was suddenly brought here."

Aslan smiled and walked closer to Hermione. "I do believe my friend Clive **[3]** has written the chronicles reverently," the great Lion said. "The only thing that he did not foresee was the possible changes that could happen after I told him the whole story of Narnia, from start to finish."

He then looked at each and everyone at them intently, his gaze turning serious and slightly grave. "Therefore, the future will be ominous," he said. "Even I am unfamiliar with it. Jadis is steadily regaining her power and is waiting for the right time to battle against the Narnian royalties once again. I believe she had already detected the shift of power in Narnia since it gave way to Hermione's magic."

"I am warning you, my dear Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," he continued, his voice now laced with worry. "Be ready and do remember that I will always come to your help."

"You're leaving again?" Lucy asked, her voice small with disappointment.

Aslan warmly smiled at Lucy. "Alas, that I must do," he said. "But call for me, Lucy, and I will help all of you."

The youngest queen mournfully nodded, her eyes already brimming with tears again.

The Great Lion then looked back at Hermione. "Be ready, Chosen One," he said. "Always stay brave whatever happens and do remember that there are those around you who are willing to help you."

Hermione determinedly nodded her head. "I will," she promised.

With one last look at all of the people in the Throne Room, determination showed clearly on their faces, Aslan left with his mind and heart at peace.

With their leadership, he knew Narnia would be in safe hands.

* * *

**[1] Anyone remembers this spell? This was what Snape uttered after Harry 'Sectumsempra-d' Draco. Just so you know :D**

**[2] So, I know that the only prophecy in the **_**Chronicles of Narnia **_**was the Golden Age Prophecy (you know, about the Pevensies' reign). Or were there others stated in the series? Well, if none, let us all just pretend that there were other prophecies in the book XD **_**Also**_**, for clarity's sake, Books 1-4 (I mean, the one based on the order of events) had already happened in Narnia. All of the books after "Prince Caspian", meaning "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader", "The Silver Chair", and "The Last Battle", did not happen as soon as Hermione was brought to Narnia. **

**[3] Well, if you must know, "Clive" here is none other than C.S. Lewis. His whole name is Clive Staples Lewis :D**

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews :)**

**Lol, yeah, I know the title is somehow a giveaway. But eh... I still hope you liked it :) For all those who are reading "Mister Granger's Mission", I'm sorry but I have to update on Saturday instead :( I still haven't finished the last chapter and well, it's already the first week of our classes (GAAAAAAH), so I'm still a little busy with all the orientations and whatnots. **

**I'll keep this short . I still have some stuff to do. **

**Once again, review! It will mean a great deal to me :D**

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	30. Battle Plans and Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters you do not recognize :)**

* * *

**A/N: WAH, IT'S THE THIRTIETH CHAPTER! I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter; I greatly appreciate your efforts, my darlings. **

**Two more chapters to go before the end of "When Two Worlds Collide" :( For now, here is chapter thirty of the story. Perhaps this can be viewed as a "calm before the storm". Once again, there would be some fluffy Edmione moments and even Hermione practicing her magic and all. **

**So, I updated earlier because I have to go to school at the wee hours of the morning XD Lol, who knew college life would be so EXHAUSTING. And to think that I'm just starting the second week of school!**

**Anyway, just read this and review afterwards. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Battle Plans and Loneliness**

* * *

Edmund slumped on his throne, feeling hopelessly bored. He tried to amuse himself by reading a book he was sure he had read quite a number of times already. In the end, he gave up and placed it aside. He tried to practice more in the Place of Arms, but all of the soldiers of Narnia were currently having their training in it. He tried to construct more battle plans and strategies in his library but his mind seemed not to come up with the brilliant plans at all.

Thus, he resorted to go to the Throne Room and sit on his throne until everybody came back for afternoon tea.

He noted with dismay that he was the only lax creature in Cair Paravel that day. The Narnian creatures were off doing their daily household chores. Susan, Caspian, and baby Caspie were all somewhere in the castle, having this family bonding Edmund did not wish to concern himself with. Lucy was somewhere in the forest, picking spices and ingredients for a new healing potion she had researched in his library. Sybill Trelawney was in Susan's library, reading up to her heart's content. And Peter and Hermione were off in the Gentle Meadows, disregarding the snow as both of them had another session of horseback riding lessons.

The last thought gave him a frown, his body involuntarily tensing. Hermione was with his brother and normally, he would not really mind. But the fact that Peter was still hopelessly in love with the brunette did not put him at ease. Yes, Peter already accepted that he was with Hermione. Yes, he trusted Hermione with all of his heart, mind, and soul. Still, he could not understand why he could not shake off the feeling of jealousy that was burning in his heart.

'_I need to do something,' _he thought with a disgruntled sigh, annoyed that he was being ridiculous with everything that was running through his mind. Hermione once pointed out that it was ridiculous for him to get jealous whenever she was with another guy. Edmund could not believe he would allow such a frivolous feeling in his heart all because of Hermione Granger.

Thinking about the brunette made him bitterly sad. It had been exactly a week now ever since Aslan appeared and Hermione's trainings had drastically increased. Hermione always seemed to spend most of her time with Susan and Caspian to make up with all of the trainings that they had missed. Her meetings with Peter also increased to make up with the time of his absence. Edmund realized she was spending the least number of time with him and he did not like it one bit.

Of course, she was doing this for the safety of their futures. What he did not like, though, was that she was being _impossibly _determined and refused to take a break once in a while. Their little meetings in the gazebo had already stopped since by the end of the day, Hermione would either be too tired or too busy to go.

'_And now, you don't have time for me,' _he selfishly thought, sinking lower on his throne. His crown was perched on his right arm as he twirled it around without a care in the world.

It was selfish of him, he knew. Still, he could not suppress that yearning feeling in his heart every time he thought of Hermione.

His duties also proved to be a hindrance between their blossoming relationship. Now that Peter was back, the High King had become all bossy and demanding once again, ordering for him to come up with as much new battle plans and strategies he could muster. For the first three days, Edmund had cooped himself up in his library, designing a new plan for the looming war.

He thought it was steadily growing unfair that he could not spend at least _one day_ with his girlfriend. It had been a whole week now ever since he last kissed her, and goodness, it was driving him crazy already. It was ridiculous for him to say he was _missing _her when they both lived under the same roof. Still, because of all the responsibilities they both had to do for Narnia, they were spending lesser and lesser time with each other.

With a small scowl, he remembered that Hermione had warned him before that their relationship could be a distraction. And dear Aslan, how true her words were. During his times of planning in his library, his eyes would always stray on that specific spot among all of the bookshelves where he had kissed her. And then, he would be too distracted to go back to his work. She was such a distraction and for him not to at least hold her hand had taken its toll on him already.

The door of the Throne Room then burst open and in came a heavily cloaked Lucy. Some remnants of snow were still on her shoulders and she brushed them off with her mittened hands. Her nose and cheeks were already red with cold and her lips were already turning chapped.

"Hmm… you're back," Edmund said with boredom, not even bothering to fix himself on his seat. "Welcome back."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her brother's direction, an amused smile growing on her face. "Is something the matter?" she asked. "Why are you acting all sulky suddenly, Ed?"

"I'm bored," her brother declared, almost bordering whiny.

The young queen raised an eyebrow. "Well, where's Hermione?" she asked, suppressing a suggestive grin. "I am sure she can help you fight off your boredom, my dear brother."

Edmund scowled at Lucy's suggestion and glared darkly at her. "She's off in the Gentle Meadows with Peter," he spat quite irritably. "_Practicing _on that horse of hers."

To increase his irritation, his sister chuckled. Lucy walked closer to him and sat down on her throne, her eyes lit up with amusement in his eyes. "What's this?" she teased, ignoring the dark scowl that he sent towards her direction. "Are you feeling _lonely_, Edmund?"

"Shut it," the just king growled. "I'm not in the mood to be played with, Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're impossible. _Impossible_, you hear me?" she said. "I am sure that if you tell Hermione that you want to spend at least a whole day with her, she would understand."

The irritation on his face disappeared momentarily. "You knew?" he asked, fairly surprised.

The valiant queen raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him. "Of course, I knew," she said. "Why else would you all act so grumpy?"

Edmund sighed and slumped back on his throne. All of his fury dissipated into thin air, replaced by the feeling of resignation. In spite of him, he allowed himself to slightly smirk at his sister, clearly amused. "Sometimes, I envy how you can keenly observe things, Lu," he said, exhaustion heard quite clearly in his voice. "And you know I just can't demand that from Hermione. The war is looming. She _needs _to train."

Lucy released a soft sigh and stood up from her throne. She then plopped down on the floor beside Edmund and held his hand, looking up at him with such fondness in her eyes. "I think Hermione will understand," she whispered, squeezing his hand for comfort. "You said it yourself, Ed, the war is _looming_. I think it is perfectly excusable to spend as much time with the people you care for as much as you like. Hermione had been in a war before, too. I am sure she will understand you."

The just king smiled down at his sister and shook his head in disbelief. "When did you become that mature again?" he asked.

She grinned widely. "When my brothers started to act too immature for their age, remember?" she asked, slowly standing up from the floor. She then leaned down and enveloped Edmund into a tight hug, all mirth in her eyes vanishing. Instead, it was replaced by worry as she squeezed her brother.

"I hate the fact that you think you will lose Hermione in the war," she pointed out. Edmund stiffened against her hug, his jaw slightly dropping at her declaration. "I'm not really quite sure if you already figured it out that you do. The mere fact that you want to spend more time with her before the war erupts speaks volumes, Ed, you know. Perhaps, you're in denial of that feeling." Lucy slowly pulled away and intently looked at her brother. "Have trust in Hermione. She's the brightest witch of her age. Yes, I haven't seen her use all of that wonderful spells she had learned from Hogwarts but dear Aslan, have you seen that resilience in her eyes? She will definitely save us from Narnia if she has a say in it."

Edmund had let Lucy's words sink in before allowing himself to smile. "She is wonderful, isn't she?" he asked, his adoration for the brunette heard clearly in his voice.

Lucy nodded, her smile widening. "The most wonderful person I've ever met," she said, concurring. "Now, don't let Hermione see that you are all scowls lately. She must focus on her trainings."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he swore.

* * *

It was hard for Edmund not to scowl when Hermione was standing a few feet across from him, a gorgeous look of concentration on her face as she again and again repeated the technique that she could not perfect. Oh, how her eyes sparkled with determination, how her cheeks flushed into a lovely shade of red, and how she would _tantalizingly _bite that bottom lip of hers.

The worst part of this was that she did not allow him to view her as his girlfriend for today.

It was stupid, he thought. It was _unfair_. He had been truthful to his promise to Lucy to let her focus on her trainings for the next few days and good God, she had been growing steadily brilliant. He had to have a lot of self-control in order not to kiss her senselessly just to let her know that she was the most wonderful person he had ever met.

On their first swordsmanship lesson after she received her magic back, he thought it was getting harder and harder to control himself. They were finally alone in the Place of Arms, with no eyes to watch them or no people to stop them, and yet, Hermione had perfectly told himself that for today and their following trainings, she must assume the position of his student and him, her teacher.

'_Impossible,' _he said, chanting it in his mind again and again. _'Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.' _

"Am I doing it right?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"What?" he asked, a little distracted.

The brunette paused and then sighed, staring sternly at Edmund. The king raised an eyebrow at her sudden irritation. "Edmund," she beseeched. "Focus."

He glared, annoyed that she was asking such a ridiculous thing. "I _am _focusing," he replied back. His grip on his sword tightened when she approached him, her sweet smell of vanilla suddenly invading his senses. He had to press his feet harder against the stone floor just so he would not stretch out his arm and wrap it around her shoulder.

"Let us commence, then," she said, the determination now coming back on her face. She lifted her sword and waited for Edmund to do the same.

The king expelled an internal sigh, lifting his sword up again. They had been doing this same technique for days now but Hermione still could not get it. She always seemed to become exhausted first before Edmund. She still had unsuccessfully hit his hand so hard to let it go. Edmund always dodged her attacks, defending himself while she attacked and yet, she still could not do it to him.

"Don't be too light on me," she slightly warned, that feministic side in her showing. "I _have _to perfect this technique, Edmund."

He nodded and then clanged his sword against her when she attacked.

She had ducked when he almost hit her. He ducked when she almost hit him. Their swords clanged so loudly in the Place of Arms and amidst their gasps of surprise and exhaustion, the clanging of metals was the loudest.

Edmund could already see that Hermione was growing more and more tired as minutes passed while he still felt a little energized. He then decided to stop all together, leaving Hermione to stare incredulously at him. "Let's stop for now," he said. "You're tired."

Hermione scowled, some beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. "I'm not," she retorted back adamantly. "Let us continue until I deem it necessary for us to stop."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm your teacher and you're my student, remember?" he said. "I decided when and when not to stop, Hermione."

She grumbled and glared darkly at him. "I told you not to be too light on me," she said, sighing irritably through her nose. "Just because _I'm _your girlfriend doesn't give you the excuse as _my teacher_ to be too light on me."

Edmund had the audacity to smirk down at her. "I thought I must not view you as my girlfriend today?" he innocently asked.

Hermione scowled so darkly and with such great speed, she pulled out her wand. Before Edmund could even react, she waved her wand and smirked proudly at her work. "Because you are being insufferable," she reasoned out. "Keep in mind that I will put that back into the right shade of color if I already perfected this specific technique."

She then took a few steps back and politely curtsied. "Good day, your highness," she then turned around, leaving a stunned Edmund as he looked back at his reflection, his hair now a shocking shade of pink.

Edmund screamed.

* * *

Edmund was in a very bad mood.

He could not believe that his soldiers had some audacity to stare at his hair, point at it, and laugh incredulously to themselves. He swore that if he were to possess a magic wand himself, he would all put a spell on them 'til his heart's content.

Edmund thought it was uncalled for to bewitch his hair into a shocking shade of pink. He had refused to go out of Cair Paravel, much to the amusement of his siblings, because he knew he would be laughed at by his people. Speaking of his siblings, he could see that they were trying their very hardest not to laugh at him, although he could see some hints of amused smiles on their faces.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed not to care that he was a laughable king, walking around with such an attention-grabbing hair. In fact, she even refused to talk to him and it was driving him insane already.

His scowl grew as he descended the stairs and walked into the Throne Room. His steps turned slow, though, when he realized that Peter was already inside, peacefully reading a book perched on top of his lap. The High King lifted his eyes away from the book and unto his younger brother, a surprised look on his face.

"Ed," he greeted.

Edmund stiffly nodded and walked closer to Peter. He then plopped down on the throne beside him and said, "I thought you were with the others outside?"

The High King shook his head and softly chuckled. "I have other things to do," he said. Peter's eyes then slowly travelled to Edmund's hair and smirked. Edmund could not suppress the scowl on his face. "So, a pink hair… I'm quite sure Hermione did a job well done."

The younger king scoffed and glared. "I still think it's uncalled for," he reasoned out. "Just because I want her to have a break does not mean I'm _belittling _her."

Peter smiled and nodded. "I'm quite sure you were not," he said. "I believe Hermione's just stressed out with everything that was happening to her lately."

An awkward silence settled between the two of them when both realized that they were talking about a subject they tried their very hardest not to touch on ever since Peter came back. Edmund fidgeted on his throne while Peter looked back down on the book on his lap.

"I'm… sorry," Edmund finally said. Without even explaining the reason for his apology, Peter understood.

His older brother took a deep breath and gently closed the book, now directing his eyes to the just king. "Since when?" Peter asked.

Edmund frowned. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Since when did you realize that you have feelings for Hermione?" Peter expanded.

Unbeknown to him, Edmund blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged and frowned down at his lap. "I honestly don't know," he whispered. "I've been asking myself that for days already, Pete, but I still haven't come up with a specific answer. I… think it had been a while now, buried deep inside my heart."

Peter absentmindedly nodded his head, looking straight ahead. "I haven't forgiven you about that yet, you know," he whispered softly.

His brother was not surprised. "I figured," he said, nodding his head.

"I was first," Peter claimed, glaring back at Edmund. "I noticed her first."

Edmund ruefully smiled. "I know," he retorted back.

The High King took a deep breath and slumped back down his throne, a tired look crossing on his face. "I do not understand why she chose you," he confessed. "I've been showing her hints from the very start and yet… I was not able to make her fall in love with me."

"I think it quite slipped off your mind that we are talking about an enigmatic girl here, Peter," Edmund pointed out. "We both know Hermione could be surprising most of the time."

Peter closed his eyes and tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I see that she's happy with you," he then continued, a defeated smile on his face. "And you are happy with her. I just… _I'm sorry_."

They really never talked about Peter's act of betrayal in Cair Paravel. There was this silent agreement not to talk about it, in fear of invoking negative feelings from all of the parties. And thus, Edmund was surprised that Peter was bringing it up. The look on his face clearly showed it and Peter, mildly amused, smiled at him.

"I haven't really apologized for what I did with regards to the White Witch," Peter softly said, staring intently at his hands. "You all just forgave me like it was something _forgivable_."

Edmund frowned. "Peter…"

Peter shook his head. "I know, I know, it was prophesized," he said. "But you've heard Aslan, Edmund. If we were determined enough, the prophecy might be changed."

"We at first did not know it was you who would betray us, Peter," Edmund said. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

The High King sighed for the nth time, a guilty look appearing on his face. "How can I not be too hard on myself when the consequences of what I've done are starting to unfold right in front of my eyes?" he softly asked. "Our people, _my _people, are starting to get a little afraid of going out in the snow in fear of seeing the White Witch herself. I'm… I'm the reason why Hermione's starting to train harder than ever a-and endangering her life."

Peter paused and scowled at himself. To his utter surprise, Edmund released a chuckle. When he looked at his brother, a bemused look was seen on the just king's face.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we forgive you because we know that you are guilt about it?" Edmund asked, a small smile on his face. "Has it ever occurred to you that _Hermione _is training harder, spending an awful less time with _me_, because she knew she must protect Narnia no matter what? Peter, we all have this moment of vulnerability in our lives. I just… yes, your act of betrayal had caused so many things in Narnia. But we _forgave _you, no questions asked."

The High King frowned. "But Ed…"

"You know, if Hermione hears this from you, I am sure she will also turn that hair of yours into pink," he had cut off.

In spite of himself, Peter smiled. Just looking at his brother, great gratitude bursting wildly in his heart, he couldn't help but thank the great cosmic powers above that he was his brother. "I still love Hermione, Edmund," he confessed, watching as the smile on Edmund's face faltered.

"I… know," the just king said.

"But for now, you win," Peter said. A surprised look appeared on his brother's face. "She chose you and I can't do anything about it. Great God, she is _happy _with you and I can't do anything about it. Just… do know that if you ever let her go, I will not let you win this time, Edmund."

The just king smirked. "I will keep that in mind," he swore. ""But _do know_ that no matter what happens, I will never, ever let her go, Peter."

The High King smiled and wordlessly nodded.

Of course he knew that.

* * *

"Ready?" Hermione asked and watched as the just king wordlessly scowled. She lifted an eyebrow and pointed her sword at him. Reluctantly, Edmund also raised up his sword and pointed it at her. Soon, their sword-fighting commenced.

Hermione was still frustrated she could not perfect this specific technique that Edmund had taught her. It had been weeks now, and Edmund's hair was still colored pink, and yet, she could not do anything about it. Even Edmund was getting disgruntled by her. With a smirk, she figured that he was already desperate for her to return his hair back on its right color.

Their swords clang loudly inside the room, the sound becoming more and more familiar to Hermione.

She figured she was spending so much time training. Her muscles honestly felt like they would be falling off soon. But Hermione knew there was no time to lax. Even Aslan had warned all of them.

Before the actual Second War in Hogwarts, Hermione had immense training with some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. They enhanced her magic skills and wand-handling; even doing cunning tactics that could defend and save her from some of the Death Eaters. Therefore, training this time was not something new, although it was undoubtedly more physically taxing.

Edmund had fallen on his knees when she almost knocked him off with the hilt of her sword. With a dismayed sound, she watched as he rolled on the floor and effortlessly went back up to his feet, a challenging look on his face. She would have laughed, finding him ridiculous especially because of the pinkness of his hair, but she was too frustrated to do so.

"Focus," Edmund called, and Hermione scowled at him. She had been nothing but focusing these past few days.

She charged once again and attacked him, his sword immediately catching her attack. Hermione was still impressed on how good Edmund was in handling his sword. She could even say that they were in unison every time Edmund was holding it.

Minutes passed by and she was starting to get a little tired already. Her breathing turned into loud gasps and she noted in annoyance that Edmund still had some energy. _'Where does he get all that stamina?' _she thought, grunting when her back cricked painfully when she ducked.

"We can rest!" the just king suggested as he sidestepped her attack.

Her face hardened with determination. "_No_," she firmly cried, thrusting her sword forward.

Edmund was sensible enough not to persuade her more. She knew that if he'd become insufferable again, she'd gladly hex him to have green boils growing all over his body.

Thinking about this made her somewhat smile, despite their sword-fighting. Of course she knew that the king was worrying over her. In fact, she also knew that he was getting frustrated that she was spending more time with her trainings than… with him. Lucy had once told her that her big brother _missed _her and Hermione could not stop that fluttery feeling inside her stomach.

Good Merlin, Edmund must be insane if he thought that she did not miss him, too. It had been a while ever since he held her hand. Sweet Salazar, it felt like it had been_ years_ ever since she last kissed him and the yearning was immense. She knew it was silly to bask herself under all the intense training she must undergo even though her heart told her she could at least meet up with him once in a while. It was necessary, though, because she might once again fail in saving all of the people that she loved.

Hermione was not lying when she told Edmund she was afraid that she would fail. The survivor's guilt she had brought from Hogwarts to Narnia was still running through her mind. God knows what she would do if the White Witch successfully defeated her; thus, bringing the downfall of Narnia.

The Narnian royalties had worked so hard. Just like her, they were forced to grow up immediately, having to put their innocence behind just to save a kingdom from a demented woman. They had rightfully gained Narnia and made it prosper for years. Hermione would be damned if she would let the White Witch just rip off the title from the Pevensies and Caspian.

Her mind jolted back into reality when she found her chance to slam her hilt against Edmund's swordhand. To her glee, he released his sword, startled that Hermione was finally able to do it. Without any second thoughts, she grabbed his arm and pinned it against his back. Edmund released a cry of pain, prompting Hermione to immediately release him.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, waving her sword victoriously and doing an awkward, happy jig.

"Yes, yes, you were very good," Edmund said with a pained smile.

Hermione then immediately pulled her wand. She watched in amusement as the king shrank away from her. With a smile, she wordlessly pointed her wand at his arm and waved it, a spell coming out of her tongue. Edmund's face then relaxed and he flexed his arm, the pain now alleviated.

"Well, I was able to do that technique already so… _Finite Incantatem_." Hermione waved her wand at Edmund's hair and soon, it went back to its original color.

The king released a huge sigh of relief, his hand running through his hair. "Hmm, yes, thank you," he awkwardly said, nodding his head. To Hermione's surprise, the king turned around and left without another word.

She watched him, a little disappointed, since he did not give her a congratulatory hug or, dare she say it, a _kiss_.

Hermione frowned and also left the Place of Arms.

* * *

Edmund luxuriously stretched his arms above his head once he arrived outside the castle. He was not really planning to venture off to the garden today and stay in the gazebo, but the wonderful night was beckoning him to go outside.

His feet crunched against the dried leaves as he yawned along the way. His eyes finally landed on the gazebo but he stopped, seeing that it was not empty.

Hermione immediately spotted him and she smiled. He, on the other, frowned and covered his hair, cautiously stepping inside. He sat down on his usual place, aware of the amused look on the brunette's face.

"I won't hex you again, I promise," she said, together with that pretty smile of hers. Edmund gradually lowered his hands down onto his lap and frowned.

He was surprised that Hermione was in the gazebo. It had been a while ever since she had visited it. He actually thought he'd be alone today, knowing that Hermione would be either in the library researching 'til her heart's content or sleeping her way into dreamland because she was too tired.

"It's a nice night," she said, answering his unspoken question. "I can't say no."

Edmund absentmindedly nodded his head and scooted a little farther away from her. Once again, they were alone and his hormones had gone into an overdrive. He had to grit his teeth just so he would not growl, announcing his defeat, and stand up from his seat to give her a kiss. She looked quite lovely tonight; the blueness of her dress gave him the illusion that she was glowing. But of course, he knew he must restrain himself; else, he would be the receiving end of the wand of the brightest witch of her age again.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "You're… _distant_."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am?" he asked. When she nodded, he slowly frowned. "Well, I figured you are too tired already and so, I'm trying to restrain myself. If I get too… _affectionate_, you might start shooting spells at me again."

She looked stunned, that much he deduced. And then, a soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she slowly stood up from her seat and approached him. Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Edmund slightly jolted in surprise, feeling sudden warmth running through his veins. It had been a while ever since he last held her hand and somehow, it felt foreign.

"I _cannot _believe you," she said, bending down to run a hand through his hair. Involuntarily, his eyes flitted close as he marvelled her touch. "Although, I must say that I admire your self-control."

His eyes shot open when he felt her lips against his mouth. It was a quick one, though; thus, he did not have the time to answer back.

"You know, it would have been nice if you asked to spend some time with me kindly," she softly said, fondly staring down at him. "After all, I do miss you too."

His right hand acted on its own accord as he pulled her head once again for a much-anticipated kiss. He stood up since their previous position was awkward, immediately pressing Hermione against him. He melted against her in relief, kissing her like she was oxygen he had been deprived to inhale before.

When he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed into a lovely shade of red. Her eyes were bright and shining, her smile almost reaching her ears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a gentle hand against his cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled. "I think it was unfair of me to focus more on my trainings and neglect you. Lucy told me you have been _lonely_."

Edmund sighed, mentally berating his sister. He could not believe she told Hermione when it was an embarrassing secret of his. "Well, I can't be selfish now, can I?" he asked. "When Narnia needs you the most."

She kissed his cheek and grinned. "Being selfish now and then wouldn't matter," she said. "There's this irrational side of me, too, you know. I do want to spend some of my time with you, too. You just have to ask."

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Well then, may I please spend the rest of the night with you, Hermione?" he politely asked.

Hermione chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Of course," she said.

* * *

**A/N: So, end of chapter! Was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Aww, I know things were quite uneventful in this chapter. Once again, it is a calm before the storm so you all probably have a gist of what would happen in the next chapter. **

**I'm a little curious, though - what was your favorite scene? Personally, I think it was the conversation between Edmund and Peter about, you know, Hermione :) Do tell me in your reviews!**

**That's all for now, I think :) Watch out for me on Thursday or Friday; I still have no idea. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. I want to _profusely _apologize for not updating "Mister Granger's Mission". I know it's the last chapter but I must confess, I have not yet finished typing the whole thing. I'm still not sure when I would update it, though, but rest assured it would be up probably before next week. HOPEFULLY! :) **


	31. A True Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize :)**

* * *

**A/N: GAAAAH, it's the second to the last chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide"! Guys, I seriously cannot believe that this story will almost end... it seemed so long ago when I first hesitate posting it online, thinking that nobody would really like a Hermione Granger/Edmund Pevensie pairing. BUT NOW, wow, this story already reached 600 plus reviews and you have no idea how ecstatic I am. **

**So yeah, here it is. A LITTLE WARNING, THOUGH - this chapter has a _mild sex _and _violence_. I already warned you beforehand in the first chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it.  
**

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter Thirty-One of "When Two Worlds Collide". Please review afterwards and do enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: A True Gryffindor**

* * *

Her castle was not the same during the Age of Winter, yet Jadis knew this would do. Although time and age had destroyed her once ominous castle, she still chose to use it as her place for her temporary stay.

Minotaurs, Giants, Dwarves, and Wolves all gathered around in the Great Hall of the White Witch's castle, their voices boisterous and deep, conversing with each other with such fervor and rudeness. As Jadis observed her followers, she knew it was time.

Her powers were fully restored as she rested for days after her freedom from eternal sleep. Those who had turned their back on her after she died once again emerged and gathered in her castle when they were summoned. The desire to once again reign over Narnia grew intense.

Yes, it was time.

"Maugrim!" she had ordered, her voice cold and calloused.

The Wolf emerged out from the crowd and ran towards his Queen. He courteously bowed and lifted his yellow eyes. "Your majesty, you have called," he stated.

Jadis waved her wand and produced a parchment in her hands. "Bring this to Cair Paravel," she said, her face growing dark. "And tomorrow, we must be ready."

Maugrim gently snatched the parchment off the White Witch's hand by using his teeth and backed away. He once again bowed down and ran out of the ruined castle, clearly following the witch's order.

As she watched the Wolf leave, her thoughts were centered on the great prophecy and one Hermione Granger. The prophecy stated that the Daughter of Eve, the Princess of Lions, would be able to defeat her once the battle started. Sneering, she was disgusted by this, knowing that whatever happens, she would crush the girl… she would _defeat _her.

The White Witch once again keenly observed her servants, a burst of anticipation in her cold heart. Weapons were already made during their small stay in hiatus. Her great servants had also met with her to discuss battle plans and strategies once the New War arrived.

With a satisfied smirk, she believed that they were definitely ready.

* * *

In the veranda were the Narnian royalties, plus Hermione and Sybill, having afternoon tea. It was somehow a rightful break for all of them, seeing that they had been working so hard for the past few days. Sybill had joked one time that she found it very amusing how they could all be faithful in doing a British custom despite the fact that a war was looming.

Hermione felt perfectly at ease as she looked at everybody. Afternoon teas like this always gave her the glimpse of everyone's old, happy self. Conversations would be light; they had this unspoken agreement to steer clear of any talks related to the great prophecy, the White Witch, and the impending war. Most of the time, they would be joking about a particular funny incident amidst their very stressful day, and everybody would just laugh at their hearts content.

Fussing over baby Caspie had been frequent now, especially because the little boy had already started to speak. The first time he had uttered the word "Mama" to both Susan and Caspian, the former had burst into joyous tears and Caspian, with a wide grin on his face, proudly lifted his baby in the air. After that, all of his aunts and uncles would teach him to say a few more words, simple enough for him to understand. As of now, Caspian the XI could already say a total of eight words: Mama, Papa, Ed, Lu, Pete, Herm (Hermione), Bill (Sybill), and Eat.

Her attention shifted to Edmund when the latter squeezed her hand. She looked at him and fondly smiled, when the just king boyishly grinned at her.

Hermione could say that their relationship had been growing _tremendously _as the days passed by. Although Hermione still found herself extremely busy due to her immense trainings and late nights in the library, there were times when Edmund would be selfish enough to ask her to spend at least an hour with him. And she, allowing herself to be selfish, too, would agree.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his thumb rubbing against her knuckles. "You're awfully quiet."

She shrugged and looked around, a small grin appearing on her face when Lucy smacked the back of the head of the High King. "I don't know," she honestly confessed. "I just felt like… _observing _everybody."

Edmund looked at her curiously, but nodded in the end. "A very peculiar thing for you to do," he pointed out. "But I guess even you don't understand."

She beamed up at him. Hermione could not believe how Edmund was steadily becoming good in reading her. Sometimes, she would do things that even she could not understand but Edmund would have a logically answer. Sometimes, she would try her very best to hide something in her heart but he always managed to guess it even before the others could detect it. She thought he was becoming like Lucy already; her keen observing of everybody rubbing off of him.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, squeezing his hand back. "Don't worry yourself too much… _worrywart_." She added the last part just to rile him up a bit. Edmund slightly scowled at her teasing, but she merely grinned back at him. His scowl then gradually turned into a small, fond smile, and he leaned closer to give her a brief kiss on her forehead.

"With all due respect," Lucy piped in. "We would very much appreciate it if you both don't act all lovey-dovey in front of us."

Edmund turned into a brilliant shade of red and Hermione chuckled, turning around to stick her tongue out at Lucy. Her mistress grinned widely and shook her head. The brunette's eyes then landed on the High King sitting beside Lucy, and her smile slightly faltered.

Peter was sporting a small, kind smile on his face and Hermione knew it was genuine. They had not exactly talked, but she knew he already accepted the relationship between Hermione and Edmund. The just king had told her one time that he and Peter already talked, although his story was a little vague.

She still felt a little guilty for leading him on. A simple 'no' to his proposal would have saved him from the feeling of betrayal from two people he cared about. Hermione deduced that if she were to answer him 'no' when he first proposed to her, perhaps all the White Witch fiasco might not have happened. Still, she was happy that Peter was back, acting like his usual self, and accepting whatever had happened among him, his brother, and the woman he loves.

He was a wonderful person and Hermione wished for him to have a happy future with someone who would love him in return.

A surprised gasp from Sybill had torn her attention away from Peter. All of them simultaneously looked at the panicking witch, her wand on her hand as she pointed at the Wolf now standing by her side. Edmund stood at his fullest height and unsheathed his sword, Peter and Caspian following suit.

"Maugrim," the High King said, his voice menacing and threatening.

"Your highnesses," the White Witch's servant said, even giving them a mocking bow. His mouth was stretched widely into a frightful grin, all of his sharp teeth now bared and dangerous. "I come here because of the White Witch's request."

Peter straightened his back upon hearing the ice queen from the Talking Animal's mouth and strode cautiously towards him, his sword still outstretched. "Talk," Peter ordered, but the Wolf shook his head.

"I'm afraid I was not ordered to do so by my queen," he spat. Peter darkly glared, but Maugrim was unfazed. Instead, he handed a parchment to the High King. "Beware," was his last farewell before turning around and bounding away from Cair Paravel.

His departure was met with a tensed silence as Peter slowly opened the letter in his hand. Color instantly drained from his face, his eyes reading the words intently. When he finished, he looked up, and his eyes immediately bore into Hermione. The brunette, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about it.

"We must get ready," he whispered, his voice ominous and grave.

Susan reached out to hold Caspian's arm. Lucy's eyes widened, horror written all over her face. Sybill placed a hand on her heart, the weight of Peter's words finally sinking into her. Edmund placed a protective arm around her shoulder, already understanding what Peter meant.

And Hermione, her face hardened, determination shining through her eyes.

"Tomorrow, we battle."

* * *

Edmund shifted on his bed for the umpteenth time, annoyed that he could not sleep. He stretched languidly on his bed, feeling some of his bones crick, and a monumental sigh tore its way out of his mouth. Yet, he could not sleep, and he blamed it on what would happen tomorrow.

Peter announced that they would be battling with the White Witch and her servants tomorrow. It was time to put all of Edmund's battle plans and strategies into action. The Narnian soldiers were already warned and before the night fell in Narnia, they all prepared the weapons that they would use.

The just king knew he must sleep. Years and years of leading a battle against other nations had been a difficult feat and Edmund knew that he must be as energized as possible. Still, it was impossible for him to fall into dreamland. With dismay, he noted that of all wars that had happened in his whole life, this made him worry the most.

Of course he knew the reason. Tomorrow, the prophecy would be unravelled for all of their eyes to see and smack-dab in the middle was Hermione. His stomach twisted uneasily, knowing what the danger of tomorrow brings. The moment Peter announced the White Witch's intent to have a battle tomorrow, Hermione had holed herself up inside Edmund's library, refusing to have at least a fraction of conversation with the others. While most of them practiced, he figured she researched.

In spite of himself, he smiled against his pillow. Even at the peak of danger, she would be so stubborn and do things she usually did. There was this selfish side in him once again, wanting to spend the remaining safe time with Hermione as much as he could. But of course, Narnia needed her more than he did. Still, it did not stop him feeling uneasy.

A loud knock from his bedroom door startled him. Frowning, he walked towards his door, not even bothering to grab his robe and wear his slippers. When he opened the door, what greeted him was Hermione Granger, standing outside his threshold, only clothed in her nightdress. He noted that she, too, was not wearing a robe and slippers.

He was snapped away from his astonishment when he noticed she was freezing. Wordlessly, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her inside, closing the door behind her in the process.

"What are you doing here?" he softly asked.

Hermione released a soft sigh and frowned. "I-I honestly don't know," she stuttered, looking embarrassedly on her feet. "I just… I couldn't sleep and I thought I could, err, visit you tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at her stumbling words. "It's quite unusual you forgot it's _winter_," he pointed out. "Seeing that you lack some clothes."

She frustrated closed her eyes. "It's a spur-of-the-moment decision, okay?" she slightly snapped, annoyed with his cheekiness. "Just…" She slowly opened her eyes and he was surprised with how much desperation was in her eyes. "May I… sleep here? Until tomorrow comes?"

Edmund gulped and awkwardly shot a look at his bed. Her request was simple, yet it was _extremely _complicated for him. He was a king, yes, but still, he was a healthy, eighteen-year-old teenager. He knew it would take a great deal of self-control not to… He paused, slightly scowled, and was thankful she did not notice how his cheeks furiously blushed. Tonight was not the right time to think of such silly thoughts.

"O-of course," he stuttered, his voice cracking. He nervously cleared his throat and gestured to his bed. Hermione gave him a sweet smile and she lied down on the other side. Edmund awkwardly stood in front of his bed for a while, disbelieving that a _girl _was on his bed. Never in his whole life had there been a girl on his bed.

He then took a few, agonizing steps towards his bed and lied down on the other side. He was tensed, his body stock-still. He was afraid that if he moved, he would lose some of his self-control.

But then, to his surprise, Hermione slowly scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso. She leaned her head against his neck and trembled. Edmund slowly relaxed, a small frown of worry appearing on his face.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, absentmindedly shifting to pull her closer to himself. "You're acting weird."

Against his skin, she bitterly chuckled. "What do you think, you git?" she asked, prompting him to raise an eyebrow at her name-calling. "Tomorrow, there'll be a war and it's up to my hands whether I save Narnia or not."

His frown deepened as he placed a hand on her cheek. Edmund forced her to look at him and even though it was dark, he could make out the extreme terror in her eyes. Gingerly, he kissed her forehead to calm her down. "Don't be too hard on yourself," he whispered. "Just do your best."

Hermione crumpled the back material of his shirt, slightly glaring at him in frustration. "Edmund, I might _lose _Narnia to the White Witch," she said, her voice oddly strangled. "You and your siblings had worked so hard just to earn it back from her clutches and now that tomorrow's war was up to me… I-I don't even know what to do anymore."

Much to her surprise, Edmund playfully pinched her nose. "Stop it," he ordered, seeing the affronted look on her face. "Stop stressing yourself over this. Don't you understand? Tomorrow, _you _are not alone. Five people also do not want to lose Narnia to some ice queen and rest assured, we would fight 'til our last breath."

Her eyes softened. "I vow to try my best," she whispered, prompting him to nod. "I'll also fight until my last breath. Narnia had become a huge part in my life. I don't know what I will do if I failed to protect this country."

Edmund smiled and fondly looked down at her. "I know you can do it," he said. "Just trust yourself."

An odd look then crossed Hermione's eyes; Edmund deduced she was on the verge of tears. When she gently placed a hand on his cheek, her expression turned desperate. "Be safe, Edmund," she whispered. "God, I-I've lost quite a number of people in my life during the Second Wizarding War and I can't lose you, too, Edmund. Not you, too."

She leaned closer to give him a quick, small kiss on his lips, immediately pulling away to lean her forehead against his. "You might think I'm just going to say this because there's a probability that we w-won't see each other tomorrow anymore," she continued. "You might think I'm just going to say this because my emotions are at their highest and I might be confusing it with another thing. But no, Merlin _no_. From the moment you told me it was _me _who kept you alive when you were injured from Ettinsmor, I felt it. I knew… I _understood_."

Hermione paused and searched his eyes. And then, the words she uttered next stopped his whole world. "Edmund, I love you," she whispered.

In that moment, he knew all of his self-control was lost. He shifted on the bed, now hovering above a stunned Hermione. He held both of her cheeks, searching her eyes for her answer to his silent permission. When she lifted her head and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, it was the answer that he had been waiting for.

Their clothes were slowly discarded, now laying scattered on the floor. Hermione placed her hands on his back, her nails digging deep into his skin as soft gasps tore from her mouth. Edmund's kisses turned desperate and passionate, kissing her as if it was the last time that it would happen.

Her hands were _everywhere_ and it left trails that burned him up to his very core. He kissed her, _everywhere _he could and she would lean into his lips.

"Edmund," she moaned his name, arching her back. "Edmund, I love you."

When they were nearing their union, he reluctantly pulled back away. He silently looked at her, her bare chest heaving deeply, her face flushed and her eyes closed. She slowly opened up her eyes when he had stopped, and he could clearly see that they were dark with passion, desire, and undoubted _desperation_.

"Should I - "

But she cut him off when she placed a thumb against his lips. "I want this," she firmly told him. "I want _you_."

Edmund then lowered himself down, his eyes firmly glued on her. He slowly slid inside and Hermione gasped in surprise, her face twisting with slight agony. He paused, reluctant, but when she lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around him, he knew he was too far in to stop.

Hermione moved beneath him, getting in sync. Edmund could not stop the growing groan from leaving his mouth.

With labored breaths, frantic thrusts, and sounds of pleasure, Edmund grew intoxicated. He wanted her, so badly… so _much_. Her smell was everywhere and he swore to all the cosmic powers above that he would never let this creature out of his sight.

Sweet talks were exchanged, quick kisses were bestowed. And as they finally climaxed, Edmund Pevensie finally knew what heaven felt like with Hermione Granger in his arms.

He soon rolled down beside her, landing on his warm bed with an exhausted sigh. Slowly, he looked at Hermione, her face flushed and a picture of pure bliss and contentment. A pained, rueful smile appeared on his face, staring at her with such adoration in his eyes.

Desperately, Edmund stretched out his arm and pulled her flush against his chest, holding her as tight as possible. He could feel her sleepy smile against his skin, giving him feathery kisses that sent shivers down his spine.

"Hermione," he finally whispered in the dead of night. "I love you, too."

* * *

He woke up when he suddenly felt cold and empty. Edmund shifted on his bed, the warmth that had been with him during the last night was gone.

Slowly, he frowned and opened his eyes, only to see that he was lying on his bed, alone. He sat up with a jolt, slight disorientation on his face. His clothes were folded neatly beside him and he grew confused. And then, the events of last night came crashing back into his mind and gravely, he slowly ran a hand through his hair.

Good Aslan, last night was the best thing that had ever happened to him and God knows he would never trade that memory with all of the good things in this world. Edmund had never felt so contented, so _blissful _in his entire life.

He ran a hand through his face, closing his eyes as everything finally sunk in. Fear gripped his heart, the possibilities of what could happen as they ventured off to war against the White Witch crossing through his mind. A million of 'what ifs' came crashing down and Edmund had to rub his temples just to calm his nerves.

"Edmund?"

He slowly lifted his eyes, immediately connecting with Hermione's brown, worried ones. He noted that her hair was damp, having taken a shower in his bathroom while he was still asleep. She was wearing her nightgown now, her smell invading his senses.

As he looked at her, he swallowed his unspoken fear. "Hermione," he simply said, and yet, how he said her name spoke volumes of all the apprehensions he was feeling right now. Her eyes had softened, an odd look of slight desperation appearing on her face.

Wordlessly, he ushered her to come closer to him, which she immediately did. Barely a minute passed, but her arms were already tight around his bare torso, desperately clinging to him as if he would disappear within a minute. Edmund equally hugged her tight, burying his face at her mass of her hair and breathed her scent in.

"I…" she started, her voice cracking. She slightly pulled back to look at him, her eyes already glossy with unshed tears. "I have to get back to my room to get ready."

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. It took him a few minutes before he finally released his hold of her. Hermione pressed a small kiss on his lips before slipping away from his embrace.

"I'll get ready myself. I'm sure the others are already waiting for us," Edmund said, his voice strangely strangled.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip to stifle the growing sob in her throat.

For a full minute, she just stood there, looking at him with such earnest and genuine feelings. And then, slowly, Hermione turned around and left his room.

As he watched her leave, his heart turning into lead, Edmund knew that today, everything would change.

* * *

"My dear girl, where have you been?" Sybill asked, her eyes wide as soon as Hermione entered inside.

She directed her red-rimmed eyes towards her professor and wordlessly flashed a small, wry smile. A look of understanding gradually crossed Sybill's face, her eyes growing soft as a small, sad smile appeared on her face. "I understand," she said, slowly standing up from her seat to approach Hermione.

The brunette wordlessly nodded her head. Her bedchambers door then burst open and in came a panicky Lucy, an armour hugged tightly against her chest. "Peter said you must get ready," Lucy said, her voice strangely strangled as she approached Hermione and gave the armour to her. "The Narnian troops and my siblings are already lined up outside Cair Paravel and…" Her voice crack, tears now springing up from her eyes. "_Be safe_, Hermione. Dear God above, please be _safe_. I don't know what I will do if you do not su-survive this war."

Hermione pulled her mistress into her arms, moved by Lucy's tears. "I will do my best," she said, rubbing her back soothingly. "I promise I will do my best and return, Lucy. Just, stay put in here and take care of Sybill and Caspie, okay?"

Lucy determinedly nodded and wiped away her tears. "I-I promise," she said.

Both Lucy and Sybill soon left her alone and it was up to Hermione to wear her armour.

Never in her whole life had she worn one and it felt weird on her. The coat-of-arms of Narnia was proudly placed right at the middle of her armour. Hermione sheathed her sword and slid her wand inside the sleeve, a soft sigh expelling from her mouth.

She then sat down on her bed, a contemplative look on her face. _'This is it, then,' _she told herself. Hermione wondered if this was how Harry exactly felt, seeing that he was the Chosen One in the Wizarding World, hours before the actual battle. She could not deny the fear that was trickling down her nerves up until the roots of her hair. Although she had been in a great war before, that did not mean she was used to it; in fact, she felt more tension, knowing that one wrong move of her could already cause the whole downfall of Narnia.

Hermione placed her head in between her legs, now feeling slightly nauseous. _'I knew I should have slept properly,' _she thought, her cheeks slightly burning up as she sat back up again. Still, she never regretted what had happened between her and Edmund last night.

Last night, simply put, was the best night she ever had. The feeling was indescribable, _immeasurable_, and she couldn't even think the right words to say to explain it.

When they made love, it held so much desperation it almost twisted her heart in pain. Hermione hated the idea that it was probably their last night together if either of them weren't able to… survive this war. She slumped down, her anxiety and paranoia growing.

It was a little unfair, now that she properly dwelled on it. She had finally told Edmund she loved him despite everything they had been through. Edmund had told her he loved her, too, and the happiness that was coupled with his declaration was too huge for words. Just when their relationship was blossoming, reality had to barge in and remind her that they were in the midst of a war.

A knock from her door cut her off from her musings. It creaked open and in came Edmund, the expression on his face mirroring hers.

Hermione deduced he was thinking exactly the same thing; of reality being unfair, that is.

He was already wearing his armour, his helm tightly clutched on his arm. He looked extremely handsome on it and Hermione thought he looked comfortable, seeing that he had worn it a thousand times before.

Wordlessly, he stood right in front of her door while she sat still on her bed. When she slowly stood up from her bed, the expression on her face pained and worried, he jolted forward and arrived right in front of her in five, big strides. He placed his helm on top of her bed and held both of her cheeks, swooping down to give her a kiss.

When he pulled away, the silent look in his eyes spoke volumes. Hermione fondly rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

"Hermione…" he started, but stopped in the end. The expressions on his face conflicted with one another and Hermione had to constantly rub her thumb to relax the tension on his face. Edmund then caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Eyes front, soldier," she softly teased, seeing the deep frown on his face. "Focus on your task."

Edmund squeezed her hand tightly and determinedly looked at her. "I will protect you," he said. "I swear to that Merlin of yours that I will."

Her smile faltered, her eyes already brimming with tears. "I know you will," she shakily said. "I trust you."

He then pulled her towards him to bestow a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "Remember that."

She nodded her head. "I love you, too," she said.

Both then grabbed their respective helms and hand-in-hand, they ventured off to the Place of Arms.

All of the Narnian and some Telmarine soldiers were already gathered around. Some of the creatures, such as Centaurs, Unicorns, Fauns, Satyrs, and Nymphs lay scattered outside, most gravely conversing with each other while others flexing their arms as they waved their weapons around.

Peter, Caspian, Susan, Lucy, Sybill, and baby Caspie were right at the very front, looks of anxiety obvious on their faces. Susan and Caspian were frantically saying instructions to Sybill about their baby; Caspie, on the other hand, had started to cry boisterously, feeling the sudden tension in the room. Peter was having his last minute talks with all of his generals when Edmund and Hermione arrived right at their side.

All of their fussing stopped as they looked at Hermione, identical expressions on their faces it had almost hurt to look. The brunette, fondly looking around the group, stated, "We can do this. Stop looking as if we've already lost."

Peter smiled at her as Lucy launched herself into Hermione's arms. The youngest queen was already softly crying and the brunette merely patted her head to calm her down. "Don't let all of them see your anxiety," Hermione instructed, looking at all of the people inside the room. "They want to be hopeful, you know, and the least thing that we can do is to show our confidence to win."

Lucy determinedly wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Your highness," Supreme General Ardon said. "It's time."

The sound of his voice startled Lucy and she looked at him. Hermione gently smiled at the couple, seeing how they both struggled to keep their emotions at bay. It did not surprise her that it was Lucy who first snapped.

"Oh, to hell with secrecy!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ardon for a kiss. It had stunned almost all of them, Edmund and Peter the most, and when Lucy looked at them all, a threatening look on her face, she stated, "If you come back without Ardon, all hell will break lose."

Peter shot an odd look at his Supreme General, before nodding his head. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. "After that, we must _talk_."

The soldier puffed out his chest and nodded, shooting Lucy one, last yearning look, before mingling back with the troops.

"We will be back soon," the High King said, his eyes on Lucy and Sybill. "For now, protect Cair Paravel. I have trust in both of you."

They both nodded, their faces bearing willpower.

Peter then gestured for all of the soldiers to all prepare.

And together, they all went to Beruna.

* * *

Right up at the very front were Caspian and Peter, all mounted on their horses. At their back were Edmund and Hermione, also on their trusted horses. Around them, most Narnian creatures and soldiers were scattered around. At the far right corner was where Supreme General Ardon stood, together with the soldiers under him. At the far left was Reepicheep, standing tall and proud despite his stature on top of a Centaur. Scattered at the back was Oreius and his troop, mostly consisting of huge Minotaurs and Centaurs. At the very top of the mountains were Susan, bow and arrow at hand, and Nikabrik, together with the other archers of Narnia.

It was strange that despite the cursed winter in Narnia, Beruna was perfectly free from snow. Hermione deduced that the White Witch's power did not reach this place. All the greenery and peacefulness of Beruna gave the illusion that it was a nice, fine day. Only it was not, especially when they started to see the approaching figure of the White Witch, mounted on one of the Polar Bears.

She was dressed for battle, her trusted wand clutched tightly in her right hand. Creatures such as Dwarves, Minotaurs, Wolves, Giants, and the like, flanked her side, all holding weapons that could possibly maim their enemies.

"At last, we meet again," the White Witch exclaimed. The wind carried her voice towards their direction and Hermione could feel how Edmund tensed up beside her.

Jadis' eyes landed squarely on her and Hermione involuntarily felt shivers run down her spine. The look on her face was feral, almost _murderous_, and the brunette knew that the White Witch would not stop until she was _dead_.

'_Great, I might die the second time around,' _she said, closing the visor of her helmet.

Edmund instinctively rode in front of Hermione, as if she shielding her away from the White Witch's prying eyes.

Jadis then lifted her wand. For a heart-stopping moment, she was immobile. And then, with a mighty force, she pointed forward and all of her servants charged forward, their weapons raised above their heads.

Peter then immediately looked back at Hermione and nodded his head for his signal. Hermione nodded her head in return, brandished her wand, and with a loud, booming "_Finite Incantatem"_, red sparks shot off from her wand into the sky. Griffins carrying humongous rocks materialized, catching the opposing troop off-guard. The Griffins released the rocks and several enemies were hit. Some Dwarves, desperate, drew out their bow and arrows and shot some of them dead.

The High King then signalled with his sword for all of them to charge. Instantly, sounds of hooves and feet resounded in the whole field.

Soon, Hermione was lost amidst the warring troops. She was separated from Edmund and the others once she frantically waved her wand around, shooting spells here and there. Most spells she used knocked off the enemies unconscious; others restrained their swords from slicing through her. Harry was starting to grow a little ballistic due to the horrifying sounds and actions surrounding all of them.

"Calm down, Harry," she said, patting his mane. "It'll be all right."

Hermione swerved him around when an arrow almost pierced her straight through her heart. Unfortunately, this had caused Harry to be hit instead. The horse grew wild and moved around, throwing Hermione immediately to the ground.

She narrowly missed a protruded sword, pierced straight into the heart of a Centaur. Upon her impact to the ground, her helm was thrown away, her russet hair now splayed messily around her face.

The smell of blood started to grew thick and Hermione was getting nauseous. Snippets of the Second War in the Wizarding World flashed through her eyes and she groaned, awfully distracted.

A claw almost slashed through her body; thankfully, she rolled away just in time. A Wolf bared his teeth against Hermione, saliva dribbling down his mouth. He charged forward once again and Hermione ducked. To her dismay, her wand was nowhere to be found. Instantly, she drew out her spare sword and beheaded the Wolf, its blood managing to sprinkle around, including her armour.

A sword then almost cut off her arms but she lifted her sword just in time. A Dwarf, small in stature but menacing in demeanour, waved his sword and it clang loudly in the battlefield. She had battled with him for minutes; her muscles suddenly growing tired. She noted immediately that the Dwarf, too, was suddenly getting exhausted.

Without any second thoughts, she slammed her hilt against the creature's head. The blow made him unconscious, as he toppled on the ground and fainted.

She pushed away the dead creature and ran around, finding the White Witch to battle with her once and for all.

She saw Ardon, much to her relief, still fighting yet obvious bruised.

"My lady!" Reepicheep cried, climbing up her shoulders and jumping towards a Minotaur, piercing his eyes and blinding him. Hermione immediately rushed forward to help the Mouse, slashing her sword and finally killing the Minotaur.

"I am forever indebted with you, Miss Hermione," the Mouse said, before turning around and fighting more of the enemies.

"Daughter of Eve, we finally meet," that eerie voice, one that had haunted her ever since she arrived in Narnia, filled her ears. Hermione turned around and pointed her sword threateningly in front of the White Witch. "A sword? Pity. Where is this wand of yours so that you can battle me as a witch instead?"

Hermione glared and took a few cautious steps forward, pointing her sword right under Jadis' chin. "This madness must stop," she said. "You're dead. You're not supposed to be alive today."

"Ah, but I am," Jadis taunted, casually pushing her sword away. "And it is all thanks to your High King." The White Witch mockingly bowed at Hermione, her eyes dark with murderous intent. "His selfish desire."

The brunette lunged forward but with a flick of her wand, Hermione was thrown away.

"Narnia is mine," the White Witch proclaimed, standing ominously above her. Hermione could feel coldness seeping through her veins. "And not even you, Daughter of Eve, can stop me."

Jadis pointed her wand towards Hermione's direction, a spell right at the tip of her tongue. Frantically, Hermione searched around and to her immense relief, her wand was within her reach. She surged forward and grabbed it, rolling away from Jadis and immediately standing up.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she cried, but it narrowly missed the White Witch. Instead, it had hit a Beaver and sent him hurtling away from his enemy.

"Impressive magic," the White Witch said, looking genuinely amused at her wand. "You possess such powers, Chosen One. Powers that, once combined with mine, would bring great wonders to Narnia." Jadis outstretched her hands, and intently, she stated, "Side with me, Hermione Granger. And I will surely make you one of the most powerful witches that had graced onto this universe."

Hermione scoffed. "Do you honestly think I will buy that?" she spat. "I may be a witch, Jadis, but I am not as selfish as you are. _Aguamenti_!" A wave of water shot out from her wand and immediately, she waved it again, exclaiming a loud "_Glacius_!" The water froze, turning into sharp, pointed icicles and darted towards the White Witch. With a flick of her wand, Jadis was able to stop its movement, all falling down on the ground and shattering.

They continued to battle, spell against a spell. Hermione, with a dismayed frown, concluded that the White Witch was powerful than what she had originally thought. The spells that came out from her wand were foreign to her, which was not exactly surprising since they were witches of two, different worlds. But most of the time, Hermione was able to counter them with a flick of her wand; when the spell proved to be stubborn, she would duck or swerve away, watching as the spells hit other creatures.

One spell, though, had managed to knock Hermione off her feet. She fell on her knees and scrambled to get up, but Jadis' wand was pointed right under her chin. Defiantly, Hermione looked up at her glared. "Come join me, Daughter of Eve," she asked once again, her eyes lit up with desperation and the joy of foreseeing the future, their powers combined. "I vow to spare the lives of the Narnians. I vow to spare the lives of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve." Jadis neared her face to Hermione's and sweetly smiled. "I vow to spare the life of Edmund Pevensie."

Her heart clenched tightly upon the mention of his name. She remembered the First Battle of Beruna, how Edmund had valiantly smashed the Witch's sword and earning him a wound that almost killed him. She remembered how Jadis' lured him into the dark side, promises of fame and glory clouding the mind of a child merely yearning to have attention. She remembered how Edmund suffered under her reign, having to be tortured and fed with stale bread and frozen water. She remembered how Edmund almost betrayed his siblings, but he came back to their side to fight off this evil creature.

Momentarily, she closed her eyes, Edmund's face flashing in her mind. At this time, she knew what Edmund would have done. Energy now coursing through her vein, she inconspicuously raised her wand and blasted the distracted Witch away.

Hermione immediately scrambled to her feet and pointed her wand at her. Jadis was crumpled on the ground, cries of pain tearing from her mouth. "Help me," she cried, lifting her arms shakily up at her Hermione. "Spare me, oh Daughter of Eve. Spare me."

The brunette, disgusted with such obvious acting, pointed her wand down at the White Witch. "One basic rule in fighting," she said, echoing Edmund's words. "Never, _ever_, sympathize with the enemy."

Jadis dropped her pretense and regarded Hermione with amusement. She slowly sat up from the ground, narrowly missing a fallen Minotaur, and said, "I have underestimated you, Daughter of Eve. Your resilience is quite… admirable." Flawlessly, the White Witch stood up and brandished her wand, all traces of amusement, mockery, and pretense now absent on her face. Instead, sheer determination and repulsion replaced them. "It makes me want to rip off such ridiculous traits from you single-handedly."

She waved her wand, which Hermione was able to avoid. But then, to her surprise, another surprise spell hurtled away, blasting off her wand. She dove to grab it, thankfully missing another spell thrown her way.

As their battle continued, Hermione deduced that if she battled against her with her wand, this would take on forever. It was obvious that Jadis was good in wand-handling and Hermione knew it would be hard to defeat her with mere magic.

And then, an idea suddenly clicked into her mind.

"_Use this at your bravest."_

Sybill's disguised form had uttered those words to her on the day she revealed that Hermione could not go back to Hogwarts anymore. Raising her wand, she summoned the Sorting Hat, much to the suspicion of the White Witch. It took a while before she heard the familiar whizzing of her spell, signalling that the object she had summoned had finally reached her.

Hermione raised her hand grabbed for the Sorting Hat. The White Witch stared at it with amusement.

"I do believe that can prove as something useless during this time, Daughter of Eve," Jadis said.

"This," Hermione said, waving the Sorting Hat, "might be useless. But the thing it holds will be your downfall, White Witch."

And then, she inserted her hand inside the Sorting Hat and felt something cool and solid inside. She grabbed for it and in one, swift motion, she pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword, much to the astonishment of the White Witch. Hermione pocketed her wand and held the handle of the sword with both of her hands, surprised at how light it was compared to the sword she usually used.

Hermione fought against the spells that Jadis threw her way. She later on discovered that the magical sword could act as a shield against magical spells and enchantments. It was clear that Jadis was starting to get a little desperate and tired, exhaustion radiating from her body.

The brunette then lunged forward and slammed the hilt against the White Witch's hand. Startled, Jadis released her hold with her wand and she watched in horror as it fell on the ground. Hermione then grabbed her arm and twisted it around, pinning it behind her back.

"Light will always reign over Darkness here in Narnia," Hermione stated, the sword pointed at Jadis' heart. "I failed to save Hogwarts before and so, I _swear _to everything I love and treasure that I will protect this country no matter what. Narnia will never, _ever _bow down to you again, Jadis."

And then, with great might, she pierced the heart of the White Witch, who released such an ear-splitting scream. Those around them had heard and stopped, watching as the Fire defeated the Ice.

Jadis fell on the ground, death slowly creeping into her. But then, before she could completely close her eyes, she weakly grabbed her wand and pointed it at Hermione. The brunette, unsuspecting, was not able to see the White Witch wave her wand one last time, throwing a spell her way.

It had hit her and instantly, Hermione froze, her body turning into stone. Her frozen form wobbled precariously and toppled forward.

The last thing she remembered was the face of Edmund, his arms wrapped around her, before everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: Wee, so end! Was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Whew, this chapter was actually a little hard to write, seeing that there were a lot of things that had happened . But I hope I did all right. Haha, I hope I did the sex scene all right; it was my first time writing one so there... :) **

**So, the anticipated battle already happened! I still struggle writing battles so I hope I did all right and didn't disappoint you people. I honestly tried my best, you know XD **

**Next chapter will be the last :( I'm thinking of writing an epilogue, don't worry, but the bad news is... it might take a while before I post it online. For now, the next chapter will be the end of "When Two Worlds Collide". **

**I won't say my goodbyes yet. The next chapter will hold all of those goodbyes :) **

**That's it for now! See you next Sunday or Monday (depending on my schedule). **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe **


	32. The Resilient

**Disclaimer: It's the end of this crossover and still, the Harry Potter series and Chronicles of Narnia are still not mine :) I only own the plot and some characters you do not recognize. **

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide". I seriously cannot believe it XD But OH MY, here I am, posting the last chapter for my avid readers and reviewers. **

**I'll stop this for now. I'll give my long thank you's and goodbyes at the end of this chapter. **

**For now, do read this and review afterwards. Enjoy this last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Resilient**

* * *

The valiant queen stared outside one of the windows in the castle, a peaceful look crossing her face. The snow that had engulfed Narnia for a few days were slowly starting to melt. The sun that had been forbidden by the dark, ominous clouds to be shown all throughout the country was now shining so brightly. Spring had been restored; coupled with it was peace.

Lucy turned around, beaming brightly, and sauntered inside Hermione's bedchambers. Sybill greeted her with a silent nod, already dressed for the occasion, her nose once again buried behind the book she was reading.

The said brunette, on the other hand, was nervously fidgeting her dress, looking at the floor-length mirror she had conjured from thin air.

The valiant queen had to softly gasp as she surveyed her lady-in-waiting, her beauty truly radiating from such an extravagant dress. It was the first dress that Hermione had worn without borrowing from Susan. Because this celebration was in honor of the brunette, it was of course fitting for her to wear such a beautiful dress.

Her dress was red in material, gold embellishments lining the hem and the sleeves of the dress. Both Hermione and Sybill claimed upon seeing it that it looked very Gryffindor-like. Lucy, the one who suggested for the color combination, felt extremely proud of herself. Thank goodness she had been listening attentively to Hermione's stories about her life in Hogwarts. The moment Hermione saw the dress, the expression on her face was priceless; therefore, Lucy knew she had ordered the perfect dress for the brunette.

Now that she was wearing it, Hermione looked beautiful. Her face was void of any make-up due to her request, and her natural beauty was shining through. Her hair was braided, the thick mane now resting above her right shoulder, letting her see a portion of her milky-white neck.

"Umm…" Hermione said, coughing nervously behind her hand. She awkwardly twirled around, her cheeks coloring in the process. "How do I look?"

"Breath-taking, Hermione, I swear," Lucy said, walking forward to catch both of the brunette's hands. The queen looked over the reading witch and said, "Am I right, Sybill?"

The old, Divinations teacher looked up from her book and smiled warmly at Hermione. "Beautiful as always, my dear girl," Sybill said, making Hermione blush more.

"See, there's no need for you to be fidgety today," the queen said, tucking a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. "I am sure you will, if you don't mind me saying, _bewitch _all of the creatures in the Throne Room later on."

In spite of herself, Hermione chuckled and drew Lucy into a tight hug. "I can't believe this is happening to me," she whispered, her voice at awe. "I mean, when I was younger, it had been silly for me to dream to become a Princess, and now I am being crowned as a Queen… _unbelievable_."

The young queen pulled back and grinned. "I know the feeling," she said. "But I believe that once you become a Queen, Hermione, you will be by far the best among the three of us."

"Don't say that," Hermione interjected. "You and Susan are wonderful queens."

"But we did not single-handedly save Narnia from the White Witch," Lucy pointed out, wagging a finger in front of Hermione. Sybill softly chuckled from her seat, making Hermione smile. "You are brilliant, you hear me? The most magnificent and wonderful person I have ever met. It's a wonder why you chose my brother, of all people."

Hermione shrugged, a ridiculous grin spread widely on her face. "I do wonder that, too," she said. "Well, what can I do? Your brother, I quote you, _bewitched _me."

Lucy chuckled, her eyes lightening up in delight and something mysterious. She could see the curious look that had crossed her lady-in-waiting's face but she vowed to Edmund she would keep quiet. Although she was always fond of riling him up and teasing him, she knew that what he would be doing later was something life-changing. She would rather that she stepped back down for now or else, Edmund would have her head.

Edmund would never know this but Lucy was _eternally _grateful that he made Hermione fall in love with him. From the first moment she saw the brunette, Lucy had this selfish desire to keep her in Cair Paravel, in _Narnia _forever, together with her and the other Narnian royalties. She believed that Hermione would do wonders in this country and, dare she say it, with her stay, Lucy had this inkling another Golden Age in Narnia was coming.

On the day Hermione confessed to Lucy that she loves Edmund already, Lucy could not believe it at all. Yes, she could see that their relationship was steadily growing but it had surprised that they already reached that stage in their relationship. Lucy deduced that Edmund had already fallen in love with Hermione, even before they had gotten together. Still, she was very happy for the both of them.

After the war, Peter, Edmund and Ardon had the _promised_ conversation, excluding Lucy. Thinking about that made her extremely annoyed, yet amused at the same time. Her brothers could be infuriatingly over-protective with her but she was glad that Ardon was able to handle the both of them. Although they both believed it was too early for him to marry Lucy, seeing that they had just recently discovered that they were a couple, they still accepted that they were in a relationship. A few hints from Ardon made her believe that perhaps, a year from now, they could finally be married.

Sighing, Lucy pulled away from Hermione and surveyed her from head-to-toe. A lot of wonderful things had happened in Narnia, especially when this particular brunette found herself lost in this world. Lucy thanked the heavens above that they had brought Hermione here in Narnia, and had ended befriending all of the royalties. Lucy had this feeling that if Hermione was not the Chosen One in the great prophecy, then Narnia would not probably in good hands.

"Thank you," the valiant queen said, affectionately squeezing Hermione's hands. She knew she had thanked Hermione countless times already, but she did not care. What she did to Narnia deserved something beyond a simple 'thank you', and yet, Hermione, seeing that she was a selfless person, deemed that it was already enough. "For everything."

"I did what I wanted to do, Lucy," Hermione said, looking down at her fondly. "Anything for Narnia."

A small knock from Hermione's door interrupted their little discussion. When the door creaked open and in peeked Edmund's crowned head, Lucy sighed. Her time was up. It was getting annoying now that Edmund could spend almost all day with Hermione while she was pushed to the sides. But what must she do? Her brother and her lady-in-waiting were in love. Who was she to deprive them from each others' presence?

"Umm… may I come in?" he asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, you twat," she said. "Why are you suddenly being so polite?"

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her sister's slightly animosity. "Right, yes," he said, completely opening the door wide and stepping inside. His eyes then landed on Hermione and Lucy could see the sudden shift on his facial expression. In spite of herself, the young queen allowed herself to smile. It was clear how much he adored the brunette right beside her.

"Well, I think it is best if I leave now," Lucy said, turning around to look back at Hermione. She was a little surprised at how red her cheeks were. "I'll be seeing you in the Throne Room."

"I will accompany you, your highness," Sybill said as she raised herself from her seat, shooting an amused look at both Hermione and Edmund.

Neither of them seemed to hear the two of them, prompting Lucy to sigh. It seemed like the couple were already lost in their own, little world. Lucy then walked towards Sybill and looped her arms with the older witch. "We better leave them behind," the valiant queen murmured. "Dear God above, the tension is always killing me."

Sybill chuckled and patted Lucy's hand. "Ah, young love," she whispered.

With one last look at Hermione and her brother, Lucy led Sybill outside the brunette's room and towards the Throne Room.

* * *

The sound of the door seemed to snap her out of her stupor. Hermione furiously blushed and coughed behind her hand. "Um… well?" she asked, gesturing at her dress. The expensive material felt light against her skin but she had this fear of ruining it just by moving too much. She believed that this was by far the most expensive dress she had ever worn.

Edmund broke into a humongous grin. In three big strides, she was pressed flush against his chest. "You look beautiful," he said, swooping down to give her a kiss on her lips.

Hermione's knees turned into jelly once again as she supported herself against the king. She found it extremely unfair that he had the ability to fluster her during times she needed to be focused all the more. Ever since they had made love, a special bond between the two of them formed. Still, it would have made her feel better if she flustered him just as much as he flustered her.

"Come on, everybody is waiting for their future queen," he said, pulling away and interlacing his fingers with hers.

Upon the mention of the title, Hermione frowned. Edmund pulled her out of her bedchambers and as they walked in the hallways, her nervousness increased.

"Merlin, I feel _ridiculously _nervous," she said, disgruntled. "The feeling is nothing compared to that of turning into stone."

Edmund slightly tensed when she mentioned what had happened to her during the Second War in Beruna **[1]**. "Tsk, don't remind me," he grumbled, squeezing her hand tightly. "I was _supposed _to be there."

Hermione laughed at him, finding his guilt ridiculous. "I was able to manage myself," she said, teasingly poking his arm. "Thank you very much."

"And yet, you were turned to stone," he pointed, slightly glaring at her. "What a wonderful way of _managing _yourself, Hermione."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that fighting this matter with him would be futile in the end.

After Hermione had successfully pierced Gryffindor's sword into Jadis' heart, the White Witch was able to turn her into stone before completely dying. It was fortunate that Edmund was able to catch her when she fell; else, she would be shattered into millions and millions of pieces already, unable to be revived back.

Aslan arrived just in time, much to the relief of everybody. His simple roar had scared off all of Jadis' servants, all scrambling back to where they came from, the battle be damned. The Great Lion then ran towards where the immobile Hermione was. Edmund and the other royalties were now gathered around the brunette, anxiety written all over their faces.

The Lion then blew his breath and instantly, Hermione unfroze and fell limp into Edmund's arms, great exhaustion shown on her face. The rest was a blur to Hermione, but she knew she was carried back by Edmund to Cair Paravel for a rest that she deserved.

The next time she woke up, it was Edmund and Aslan that had greeted her. Edmund was reluctant to leave her side but once assured by the Lion, he gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead and left them alone.

"_Your bravery had saved the lives of my people," _he had said, fondly smiling down at Hermione. _"With that, I am thankful to you, Daughter of Eve." _

He then proceeded to reveal that a coronation was waiting for her a week from now, much to Hermione's astonishment.

"_Coronation?" _she had cried. _"I don't understand." _

"_Hermione," _Aslan replied. _"As the Creator of this country, I do believe that you, without a doubt, Daughter of Eve, will bring wonders to this country. Ergo, I ask you to be a Queen of Narnia, and make my country prosper for the following years." _

It turned out that Aslan had told his decision to the others already for after Hermione was able to recuperate back to health, the current Narnian royalties were already abuzz with the preparation for her coronation. Hence, here she was now, escorted by King Edmund the Just to the Throne Room, as the Narnians witness the coronation of Hermione Granger.

She squeezed Edmund's hand tightly, trying to calm herself down. Edmund shot her an amused look, shaking his head.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked. "It's… _odd_."

She glared petulantly at him. "Well, I apologize for feeling nervous, your highness," she spat angrily, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. "Oh dear Godric, am I worthy of this? Of this coronation, Edmund? Ever since I was born, I have never, _ever_, imagined myself as the queen of a country, much less a magical one!"

"I never imagined myself as a king either. But look what I am now," he said, gesturing proudly at himself. "I've led quite a number of victories against invaders, claimed as one of the best strategists that had ever graced this magical kingdom, and loved by my people."

Immaturely, she stuck out her tongue. "Show off," she harrumphed.

He chuckled and pulled her arm, making her sway to the right for a bit. Edmund kissed the side of her head and stared down at her, a wide grin glued on his face. "You'll be a _brilliant _queen," he assured her. "With that wit and intelligence of yours, I am sure that my people will adore you, Hermione. So, stop being such a _worrywart _and just be grateful that Aslan chose you to be another queen of Narnia."

Hermione looked affronted. "Worrywart?" she asked. "I'm not a _worrywart_. That's you."

"Yes, yes, I sure am," he teased, tapping her nose with his finger. "I think spending an awful lot of time with me makes you one, though."

She sighed, trying to suppress a growing grin. "I believe so, too," she said. "And I think it is best - "

"What are you suggesting," he had cut off, narrowing his eyes down at her.

Hermione grinned, tiptoed, and gave him a quick kiss. "Nothing, love," she said.

Edmund rolled his eyes, although he could not keep a smile from growing on his face.

Soon, they were in front of the doors of the Throne Room. All the color from Hermione's face had drained and it took quite a passionate kiss from Edmund to bring back the redness on her cheeks.

Grinning at her flushed appearance, he moved his lips and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good luck," he whispered, as he then turned around and opened the doors of the Throne Room.

Merry chattering and laughter greeted her ears as she looked around and saw all of the creatures of Narnia. She spotted Babbity the Rabbit, her eyes already brimmed with tears, as she waved her paw around at Hermione. The brunette's heart softened upon the sight of her first Narnian friend; without Babbity, she had no idea how she would have survived in such a strange and magical place.

The Narnian and Telmarine soldiers stood tall and proud, their swords unsheathed and pointed upwards as a sign of respect for Hermione. Narnian creatures, some Telmarines and invited guests from other neighboring countries all lined up behind the soldiers, all of their eyes glued intently on the brunette.

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment. She was thankful that Edmund was holding her hand; else, she could have collapsed in nervousness right now.

She noticed that some shot amused looks on their intertwined hands. This, involuntarily, made her smile. She had heard from some gossipy workers in Cair Paravel that her romantic relationship with their King Edmund had sparked the interest of the many. It turned out that from their ancestors' stories, during the Golden Age of Narnia, King Edmund the Just never took any interests in woman before. And now, seeing that Hermione Granger was able to capture his heart, they do believe that she was a one, special girl.

At the very front of the room stood the other royalties, all of their eyes shining as they looked at the enigmatic witch that had saved the lives of their people and their country. Sybill was standing beside Lucy, an arm wrapped around the teary queen, and Hermione smiled at her old Divinations teacher. She could not believe she used to disrespect what turned out to be one of the loveliest people she had ever met.

Right at the middle stood Aslan himself, his mere presence exuding such a tremendous aura of authority and might. Hermione felt a little humbled by his presence and any sorts of noises from the crowd died down as he stepped forward.

As she and Edmund walked towards the front, the soldiers courteously straightened their swords. The Great Lion then gestured to a throne that Hermione had never seen before. It was silver by color, with engraved flowers lining up at the headrest. She noted that it was placed in between the throne of Lucy and Edmund **[2]**.

With one last final squeeze from Edmund, he released her hand and ushered her forward. She looked back at him, her eyes shining with mirth, before slowly ascending the dais, standing right in front of her throne.

Her heart thudded as Edmund placed a small pillow on top of Babbity's hand, a silver crown, _her _silver crown placed carefully on top of it.

"To the great Western Wood," Aslan boomed. "I give you, Queen Hermione… the Resilient."

Sybill stepped forward and carefully clutched the silver crown. Hermione bent her head down as the witch carefully placed the crown on top of Hermione's head.

When Hermione lifted her head, her heart thudding loudly inside her heart, she watched with astonishment, as Aslan fell down on his knees and bowed down. Her mouth opened, disbelieving that _the _creator of Narnia, was lowering himself down to give respect to her. Slowly, the Narnian royalties also fell on their knees, bowing their head down at their new queen. Soon, the others followed.

A tear trickled down from Hermione's eyes, moved by the action of everybody in the room. She lifted a hand and brushed away her tear, softly chuckling when she caught Edmund's eyes.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia," Aslan said. "_Always _a King or Queen of Narnia."

And as Queen Hermione the Resilient looked at the people of Narnia, _her people_, her heart swelled in joy, knowing that her future brought great promise and happiness.

* * *

"So, Queen Hermione the Resilient."

She turned around and smiled, opening her arms wide as she walked forward and enveloped Edmund into a hug. Edmund was obviously pleased, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I prefer the Stubborn, though," he added as an afterthought.

"Or the Persistent," the brunette muttered against his neck, making him laugh.

"Hmm… yes, I believe I do too," he said, bestowing a kiss on her hair. "You're given to the Western Wood."

She pulled away, her eyebrows raised up. "And?" she asked.

Edmund grinned. "Well, Aslan also gave me to the Western Wood," he explained, surprising her. He casually shrugged and looked back at the castle, shaking his head. "Who knew he could be such a matchmaker."

Hermione chuckled, flicking his nose.

His grin then turned into a gentle smile, slowly pulling away from Hermione. He then held both of her hands and placed one on his shoulder, the other he interlaced his fingers with. He then placed a hand at the small of her back and absentmindedly, they swayed together with the music booming inside.

"A lot of things had happened ever since you came," he murmured against her ears.

Hermione smiled, concurring with his words. "Quite a lot, actually," she corrected. "Merlin, it's been what? A year ever since I arrived here in Narnia? I still remember like it was yesterday how you've acted like a _cad _on the first time I dined with you and the others."

He slightly pulled away and smirked down at her. "Well, at least my suspicion was correct," he said, prompting her to roll her eyes. "It gives me something to gloat about every time Peter's being insufferable."

Hermione sighed. "A year had passed, and yet you're still very _unregal_," she said. "Thank Merlin, I'm the new Queen of Narnia. I'll do my very best to transform you, you arrogant sod."

"Arrogant sod," he said, looking highly amused. "Hmm, that's new."

The brunette grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Arrogant sod," she said. "I like how it sounds."

Edmund chuckled and tightened his hold on her. "I still haven't forgiven you over one thing, though," he said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

A disgruntled look crossed his face, his jaw tightening as he shot a glare at the castle once again. "Ardon," was his simple answer, and Hermione couldn't help but snort at the obvious animosity on his face. He turned to look back at her, offended by the sound she emitted. "_What_? You hid from me that he's in a relationship with my sister."

"Lucy's old enough - "

"No, she's not."

" – and it is plain to see that they're in love - "

"Now, who are you to say that? For all we know, Ardon's intention is to hurt my sister."

Her words died down at the middle, amused at the king. "Good Lord, you're too overprotective for your own good," she reprimanded, lifting her free hand and pinching his nose. "Just so you know, Ardon had trained so hard to become the Supreme General of your troop because he thought he'd deem that he'd be worthy of your sister. Appreciate the effort that he had given. It just proves that he loves your sister as much as you do."

Edmund released a disgruntled sound at the back of his throne. "I _swear _I'll give him a difficult time," he murmured, his eyes turning into thin slits.

Hermione shook her head. "And I swear you are being ridiculous," she said, tutting softly. "Ardon is a nice bloke. I am sure that he will take good care of your sister. _And_ can we stop talking about them already? One more mention of your loathing towards your Supreme General and I will leave you, understand?"

The king shut his mouth and petulantly glared at her. She raised an eyebrow challengingly, a large grin on her face. Promptly, Edmund reluctantly sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible," he said, nuzzling his nose against the top of her head.

"The Resilient, remember?" she asked.

Edmund smiled against her hair, this time wrapping both of his arms around her torso. Hermione snaked both of her arms around his neck and smiled, comfortably tucking her head beneath his chin. Although the music inside was lively and upbeat, somehow, they found themselves slow dancing with each other.

"I have a proposition to make," Edmund then said, cutting off the peaceful silence between them. "One that can be life-changing, Hermione Granger."

She slightly pulled away and looked up at him, a curious frown on her face. "A proposition?" she asked. "Regarding what?"

"Regarding you," he said, intently staring down at her. "Regarding _us_."

To Hermione's surprise, the just king pulled away from their hug, his hand now rummaging inside his pocket. She shot a suspicious look at his hand, but once he pulled out a small, golden ring with a diamond placed right at the middle, her breath was caught in her throat.

"I've rendered Hermione Granger speechless," he said, cheekily grinning as he went down on one knee and held her hand. "Not an easy feat, mind you." Edmund then brought her hand against his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, his eyes still boring right into her.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible. "I've battled my way through fame and glory, Hermione. Battle plans and strategies were my best mate and companion. My sword was my best friend; my books my ultimate confidante. And then, you came and… and my world was never the same."

Her eyes watered with suppressed tears as she slowly crouched down in front of him to level her eyes with his.

"I love you," Edmund continued, brushing a stray tear away on her face. "Most ardently, Hermione." He leaned close to kiss her forehead, a small growing smile on his face. "When we made love, it was… it was the best day that I ever had and I swore to all the cosmic powers above that I will never, _ever _let you go." He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in slight defeat. "I give up; I finally do. I wave the white flag and surrender my heart to you, because I know that if I don't, fighting will be futile. I'm fighting a losing battle after all."

He opened his eyes once again and pulled away, now looking at her with such adoration in his eyes. "And now, here you are, right in front of me, and everything – every fame, every glory, every sword I owned, every wonderful book I have, paled in comparison as opposed to you. You… you're the most wonderful person I have ever met and I just… I _know _that I need you by my side."

Edmund placed a hand against her cheek and affectionately rubbed his cheek. "Will you marry me, Queen Hermione the Resilient?" he repeated, this time with so much fervour and determination. "Be my queen; stay by my side and I promise to everything that you have ever loved and lost that I will love and protect you."

Hermione sniffed and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on his lips that spoke volumes. "Yes, you git," she whispered, a grin on her face despite the tears that streamed down from her eyes. "Of course I will."

The just king brilliantly smiled, slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, and pulled her close to him for an embrace.

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged him tight, her heart almost bursting with overwhelming emotions. Back in her world, a lot of things had happened to her – things that had caused so much heartache and pain in her. But then, she was brought to Narnia, and everything changed for the better.

As she stared at Edmund, stared at her wonderful _future_, she knew greater things were to come. Most would be great, magnificent things; others would try and test her will again. But she knew, she wouldn't mind. There were people like Edmund, the Pevensies, Caspian, Sybill, and the Narnians surrounding her, supporting her, and assuring her that they would never leave her side. Soon, she would bounce back from all the painful encounters she had gone through and would go through in the future, and continue on living together with the people she loved.

After all, for now, she is the _Resilient_.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**[1] The Second War in Beruna in the Chronicles of Narnia happened somewhere in "The Last Battle", I think. But yeah, since this story basically starts off from the end of "Prince Caspian", then I think it is safe to say that the original Second War in Beruna never happened.**

**[2] Okay, so in the movies, their thrones were lined up as this – Edmund, Peter, Susan, and then Lucy. But in this story, what with Caspian and Hermione's presence, the order of the thrones had changed – Lucy, Hermione, Edmund, Peter, Caspian, Susan. Once Caspie grows up, though, his throne would probably be placed beside Susan **_**if **_**he still fits XD**

* * *

**A/N: AND IT'S THE END OF "WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE". How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Please don't deprive me and do tell me in your reviews! **

**I have this hunch that some of you had already foreseen this part, with Hermione being crowned as queen and all. I'm just a little curious if some of you thought that she'd be crowed as "The Resilent". XD GAH, I personally love Edmund's proposal :) I hope I made it so very much like _him_. **

**Now, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone who read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I've been saying this a thousand times already but let me say this again - I posted this story, honestly believing that it would only catch the attention of few people since this is an extremely rare pairing. But now, WOW, this already has more than half a thousand reviews and you have no idea how much that means to me. I know that most of you are my Dramione readers, and I'm starting to disappoint some of you for my lack of stories regarding this lovely pair, but you still gave this story a chance. So yes, thank you very much :) I'd love to say ALL of your usernames but I still have some work to do so... I'll just try my best to reply to all of your reviews for this chapter as my personal thank you's :D **

**Again, Hermione Granger/Edmund Pevensie is an extremely rare pairing but you gave it a chance. I hope this story of mine would inspire some, if not ALL of you to write more stories about this pairing. After all, it isn't only you who fell in love with this pairing; I did, too. Therefore, I'd love to read awesome stories regarding this pair. **

**So yeah, this is the end. Perhaps I'd post an epilogue someday so do watch out for me :) For now, I think I'll take a rest or something. Don't worry, for my readers for "Mister Granger's Mission", I'd post the last chapter soon. After that, though, I'd be on a loooooooong hiatus. Perhaps a few months or even a year, I don't really know. Rest assured that I might post random one-shots every now and then and that I'm working on two novel-length stories right now. But then again, I've been lamenting again and again that I'm already a pre-med college student - my subjects are still light for now but I have this inkling they'd be hell once the year progresses. Writing is merely a hobby of mine and I still dream of being a doctor XD So yeah, you know, even though I don't really want to, I know I have to start setting my priorities straight... GAH, I SOUNDED SO GROWN-UP BACK THERE XD**

**Anyway, jokes aside, _thank you_. Readers and especially reviewers are the reason why I struggled and worked so hard to improve my grammar and writing skills. I know I still receive constructive criticisms now and then, but I swear to everything I love that I do try my best. I hope you'll appreciate that :) **

**So really, that's it for now! See you soon, I guess. **

**With love,  
WickedlyAwesomeMe**


	33. Bonus Chapter I: Lucy and Ardon

**Disclaimer: Five months had passed, but the Harry Potter series and the Chronicles of Narnia are still not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis respectively. But oh, of course, I **_**own **_**Ardon! The other recognizable characters aren't mine, but **_**oh, I own Ardon**_** (you have no idea how that claim makes me happy). **

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

**Haha, I know, I know, "When Two Worlds Collide" already officially ended five months ago but what's this, I'm updating it :D This is a bonus chapter for all of you. A lot had voiced out their interest in Lucy and Ardon's relationship, so BAM, I was able to formulate a one-shot out of it. I hope you'll like it :D **

**I HAVE A MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE END!**

**Without further ado, I present the bonus chapter of "When Two Worlds Collide". Please read and then review afterwards. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Lucy and Ardon**

* * *

Queen Lucy Pevensie blew a frustrated breath. "Peter," she said, making sure to lengthen the syllables. Her lips twitched, despite the frustration she felt, because she could see how her older brother cringed with the way she called him. High King Peter Pevensie used to tell her that he _despised _the way she addressed him sometimes, and well, it gave Lucy all the more reason to use it.

"Lucy, we've talked about this," Peter said, expelling a soft sigh. He gave her a withering look and frowned. "I know how Narnian fairs excite you, but don't you think you have other things to do rather than gallivant around?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting something, Pete," she said, pointing to herself. "Self-confessed procrastinator, remember? That is why you are reluctant to give me huge responsibilities." When he sheepishly smiled, she chuckled, in spite of herself. "I fixed my bed, ate my breakfast, greeted the castle attendants, and even volunteered to water the garden! I have _nothing _to do here, Peter. Come on; Susan and Caspian are busy ogling at each other to even notice me. And _Edmund_ – that battle fanatic brother of ours is busy devising more strategies with the other soldiers." She petulantly crossed her arms and pouted. "I am bored and I swear to you, if I do not do anything within the next few hours, I'm going to die."

Peter looked at her in amusement and shook his head. "Must you be so melodramatic?" he asked. Lucy softened her features and earnestly looked at her older brother. She widened her eyes and protruded her bottom lip, making sure to perfect what her siblings fondly called as her 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Finally, the High King expelled a soft, defeated sigh. "Oh, all right," he then replied. Lucy grinned widely and even comically released a loud whoop, earning another amused stare from his brother. "_But_, I have two conditions for you."

Lucy frowned. She never liked conditions. "Okay, do tell me," she said.

Peter lifted his right, index finger. "First, some of the knights must accompany you." She was about to protest but he sternly looked at her, prompting her to tightly close her lips. "You're still the _queen_, and people all over the village know you. I do trust our people, but sometimes, there are emotions and thoughts instilled in them that even the royals of Narnia cannot control."

"Fine," she petulantly said. Peter could be awfully overprotective sometimes, but then of course, she knew he only worried for her safety. Nonetheless, that still did not mean she was thrilled with the idea. "And what is the other one?"

This time, she was startled when a lovely smile appeared on the High King's face. "Do have fun," he said, lifting another finger. "May things be, let's say, _interesting _for you today."

Lucy grinned back and gave Peter a one-armed hug. "Hmm… let's see," she said, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

* * *

She had been to numerous Narnian fairs before, but dear God above, she was still amazed at how lively the village becomes whenever there was a fair.

She kindly smiled at those who recognized her and stared at her, wide-eyed. Lucy, although still aged sixteen, was well-liked by the people of Narnia. It amused her one time when Peter proclaimed to her one dinner time that most of the village people voiced out their gratefulness whenever they see a glimpse of their beloved queen. That was why she never deprived them of such opportunities to see their queen. After all, Lucy loved her people very much, too.

Staring around, she somehow forlornly looked at her clothes. Although she had chosen the simplest dress she could ever find in her wardrobe, she still stuck out in the crowd like a sore-thumb. Having three, palace guards accompanying her around didn't help either.

Sometimes, she longed to dress up as a commoner and simply mingle around. She had tried it once, and well, let us just say Peter hadn't talked to her for a whole, _excruciating _week.

Did she forget to mention that Peter could be overprotective sometimes?

The village was transformed into a lively fair, with stalls and carts scattered in each and every corner of the village. Wonderful trinkets and clothes were displayed to attract the attention of the consumers and there were times when Lucy would find herself stopping at one stall, unable to suppress the awe she felt whenever a fawn or a centaur would endorse their products.

The air was already filled with the sweet smell of perfumes and scrumptious delights. One time, Lucy even tried what she perceived as apple-coated chocolates and declared that she had never tasted such a wonderful thing for _ages_. She bought quite a lot, even offering to her knights, who all embarrassedly accepted the queen's generosity.

Lucy had also bought numerous souvenirs for her siblings. A nice saddle for Stardust, Peter's beloved horse; more parchments and battle books for Edmund; perfumes and some scarves for Susan; and leather gloves for Caspian. It wasn't a wonder that although she hadn't stayed in the Narnian fair for an hour, their hands were already full with small bags and baskets.

"Err… I'm sorry," Lucy sheepishly said, turning to her three guards. She gave another bag, this time filled with necklaces and bracelets, to the nearest knight to her left. Through his helmet, she saw how the corners of his grey eyes wrinkled a little – he was _smiling_, and somehow, that made Lucy blush in embarrassment. Even her guards think she was amusing!

The queen silently told herself that that would be her last purchase, but when her eyes landed on the most beautiful jewellery box she had ever seen, she scowled. It was tempting her, _alluring _her, and in the end, she guiltily walked to the cart where she had seen the box and sighed.

"This will be the last, I swear," she said, turning to her knights-turned-servants with wide-eyes and an honest-to-God look.

Turning to the vendor, who was a sweet-looking beaver that made her fondly remember Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, she asked, "How much does that cost?"

The beaver flushed, realizing she was talking to the valiant queen, before grabbing the jewellery box and presenting it to the queen. "Five lions and four trees **[1]**, my queen, but for you, I can give it for a lion," she said with furious haste.

Lucy's eyes widened and vigorously shook her head. "Oh no, oh no, there's no need for a discount," she said, fishing out her small purse from her hidden pocket. She opened it and kindly smiled at the beaver. "I'm going to deduce that you are working for a family. Besides, one lion cannot be the prize of a lovely box!"

She pulled out seven lions, much to the beaver's surprise. Grabbing the slightly trembling beaver's hand, she placed the lions on her palm and smiled once again. "May your children be thankful for their mother's hard work," she gently said, prompting the beaver's eyes to water with gratitude.

"Oh, bless you Queen Lucy! Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging the lions against her chest. "Bless you and the other majesties!"

Lucy's heart swelled and her grin widened. Sometimes, it only took a smile from her people's face to make her know that everything she was doing for Narnia, whether dangerous or frivolous, was worth it in the very end.

"You are most welcome," she replied back.

With her eyes solely focused on the beaver, she was unable to see a passing fawn who'd roughly grabbed the wallet away from her palm. Aghast, Lucy turned around and stared at the retreating back the rogue fawn.

"HEY!" Lucy exclaimed. Her knights then had pulled out their swords and dashed after the thief.

The queen lifted her hem and ran behind them, silently gritting her teeth in annoyance with the fact that her layers and layers of skirt were prohibiting her from running faster.

Some of the curious villagers looked at the mad chase, but Lucy ignored all of them. All she focused on was her goal to catch the thief.

Before, she would have tolerated such actions. After all, she knew that thieves steal from the others because of _poverty_. But then, years of being a queen had produced this certain maturity in her. Along with it was the realization if wrongdoings were tolerated, they would persist; hence, no change would be brought about.

Perhaps, if the thief apologized, then she would gladly give up her money. But for now, she had to run after him first.

They were reaching the outskirts of the village, but the fawn was still persistently running. It was a relief that her knights were gaining momentum. Finally, one of her knights then grabbed the arm of the running thief.

Everything happened too fast afterwards. To her utmost horror, the fawn pulled out a sharp knife and slashed the arm of the unsuspecting knight, catching him off-guard. The knight was thrown on the ground, his helmet flying off his head and toppling beside him.

Lucy's heart ran cold and she urged her legs to go faster, ignoring the fact that the hem of her dress was already dirtied with dirt. It was a good thing her other knights were quick to respond, for they immediately grabbed the arms of the thief and threw he knife away.

The queen, on the other hand, quickly walked towards the injured knight and fell on her knees. "A-are you quite all right?" she asked, breathless and slightly trembling. When her eyes landed on his injury, her eyes widened in horror. "Y-you're hurt… I… um… what to do? What to do? Are you quite all right?"

She left her vial back in the palace and blanched. She never thought that something dangerous would have happened to her in the Narnian fair.

To her utmost astonishment, the injured knight softly chuckled in amusement. He then turned his face to look up at her, the expression on his face an odd mixture of amusement and pain. "I've had worse, your highness," he answered back, managing to give her a small smile.

And in that moment, with her eyes connecting with his startlingly gray ones, Lucy thought that she had never seen such a beautiful pair of eyes before.

The gray-eyed knight suddenly became horrified and flustered. "I… um…" he blubbered. Confused, Lucy blinked and that was when she discovered she was _crying_. The salty tears streamed down from her eyes and she touched her cheeks, surprise. "I am quite all right, Queen Lucy. Y-you don't have to cry."

A strange sound – a sob and a chuckle combined – escaped from her lips and she shook her head. "I-I'm glad," she said, softly sniffing and wiping her tears away.

The handsome knight then gave her a small smile, his beautiful eyes shining right before her eyes.

Lucy then swore her heart had stopped beating for a moment.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Peter asked, lifting his head from the document he was reading when Lucy strolled inside the room. Upon seeing her dazed expression, though, Peter couldn't help but frown. "Lucy?"

She snapped off from her dazed stupor and lightly blushed. "Yes, Pete?" she asked.

"I asked you how your trip was," the High King asked.

To his utmost surprise, a small, dreamy smile appeared on Lucy's face.

"Oh," she answered. "It was, let us say, _interesting_."

Peter lifted an eyebrow at her answer, and watched amusedly as his sister once again walked out of the Throne Room, the smile not leaving her face.

* * *

A soft yawn tore away from her mouth and she lazily stretched her arms above her head. A complete week had passed ever since the Narnian fair and once again, the valiant queen found herself with nothing to do.

Today, she could not pester the High King, as much as she wanted to. Some diplomats from the neighboring countries of Narnia arrived, and Peter had a meeting with them about the peace treaties and such. Although the royals of the other countries fascinated Lucy, she knew she was not needed in the meeting. Susan and Caspian were out in the village, discussing plans about their marriage; Lucy was still in disbelief that they were already getting married, but then again, she couldn't deny the fact that she saw this coming.

Which then left her with Edmund, and from what he had declared during their breakfast, he would be in the Place of Arms for the whole day, practicing his swordsmanship lessons.

Lucy grinned, already predicting Ed's annoyed look. He hated it the most when people distract him during lessons like this, which made him visiting all the more tempting for Lucy. After all, it was Edmund who was secretly her favourite; she sorely missed the times when they would both fool around.

The Place of Arms came into view and Lucy walked inside. The smell of sweat and blood reached her nose and she slightly scrunched up in disgust. Thankfully, the room was an open one for there was also a hint of fresh air from the outside.

Her arrival had attracted the attention of the sole occupant of the Place of Arms, but to her utmost surprise, it wasn't Edmund. Her eyes widened a little upon recognizing the same grey-eyed knight that had helped her back in the village, who got injured in the end for doing his job.

"Oh, um, hello," Queen Lucy said, hesitantly taking a step forward. "Have you seen King Edmund?"

The knight who, to her amusement, stared at her in surprise for a full minute, snapped off from his musings and hastily bowed down respectfully. Lucy could not help the small smile that grew on her face, noting how his cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "Pardon me, your highness, but your brother excused himself for the day for he has to do some errands in the village," he answered, his cheeks now returning back to its normal color. His disarming eyes met hers and this time, she felt herself growing red instead. "Rest assured, though, that King Edmund would be back before night time falls."

Lucy nodded in reply.

For a few minutes, they merely stood awkwardly facing each other, silence heavily hanging in between the two of them. The knight had chosen that time to fidget with the hilt of his sword, still thoughtfully looking at the queen.

Lucy, then clearing her throat, offered him a small smile. "Back in the Narnian fair," she started, absentmindedly tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "I… err… I-I've never really properly thanked you for helping me back then."

The handsome knight gave her a small smile. "It is my duty to always help the queen," he said, bowing once again. "There is no need to thank me, your highness."

"Oh, but you deserve it!" she interjected a little too loudly. When his eyes flickered back at her, slightly bewildered, she sheepishly smiled and chuckled. "Goodness, it was, by far, the most _exciting _fair I had ever gone to, albeit a little dangerous. But, _thank you _for accompanying me into the fair. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there."

Was it merely her imagination, or did his look softened?

"Then, I must receive your gratitude wholeheartedly," he replied back. "And for my answer, you are most welcome, Queen Lucy."

When he said her name, she realized with a jolt that she didn't even know his. Embarrassed once again, her cheeks grew red and shyly, she asked, "Silly me, talking to you when you're supposed to be practicing. And, I-I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name."

"Ardon, your highness," he answered with a smile.

"Ardon," she repeated, returning the smile.

His name was Ardon.

It was a lovely name.

"Well then, Sir Ardon," she said, nodding her head, "I'm afraid I've deprived you from your rightful time to practice. I believe I must leave now."

She was bewildered when he suddenly took a step forward, as if wanting to say something. She watched with strange fascination as Ardon's eyes widened a little, before his cheeks once again grew hot with emotions Lucy could not understand.

"O-of course," he replied, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy smiled and nodded, before bidding him a soft farewell. She then turned around and strode out of the Place of Arms, but not before briefly glancing back at the knight. What her eyes saw made her smile, the image of the smiling, handsome knight etched in her mind's eye.

Somehow, Lucy thought it was the second time her heart stopped beating for a moment.

* * *

She saw Edmund in the gazebo he loved and smiled. Sauntering quickly, her footsteps prompted Edmund to lift his head and look at the newcomer. Upon seeing Lucy, he brilliantly smiled, which Lucy returned with an equally brilliant one of her own.

It had been a while ever since she spent time with her favourite brother and really, she sorely missed him. Ever since that incident back during the first year of their arrival in Narnia, Edmund grew apologetic of everything he had said and done to Lucy. He made up with his shortcomings and become a wonderful brother and king. In the end, he managed to become Lucy's favourite among all of her siblings and sometimes, it annoyed her how Edmund would constantly use this to his advantage.

"What are you doing?" she asked, finally entering the gazebo.

Edmund gestured at his book and Lucy sighed.

"When will you get a life, Ed?" she teased, sitting down beside him to give her brother a hug. She grinned when she saw him scowl. "I still pray at night that a beautiful damsel will one day sweep you off your feet."

Edmund sighed and shook his head. "I have no time for frivolous relationships," he lightly said, bookmarking his book and placing it down on the table. "Besides, I'm quite sure no female will be able to successful, and I quote you, 'sweep me off my feet'. It doesn't sound… _manly_."

Lucy chuckled in reply and fondly patted his back. "One day, you will eat your words," she said, grinning once again when he scowled.

"Well, what brings you here then?" Edmund asked as Lucy comfortably settled herself on the seat beside him. When Lucy frowned, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Bored, I see. Is the valiant queen, I don't know… _lonely_?"

Her cheeks warmed into a lovely shade of red, prompting Edmund to chuckle once again.

"You, lot, don't have time for me anymore," she replied back, petulantly crossing her arms. "I know a lot of things are happening in Narnia nowadays but, you know, it wouldn't hurt to have more bonding times _together_. It's starting to get dreary inside the castle and if I'm driven more into this insanity, then I might run away."

"Don't be such a child, Lu," Edmund said, fondly patting her hand. "All right, since I love you so, I'm permitting you to pester me for the whole day." Lucy flashed a huge grin and somehow, his smile wavered a little. "Although, right now, I think I'm starting to regret the words that escaped from my lips."

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Sorry, my ears perfectly heard them; therefore, for the whole day, I will incessantly badger you," she said. Edmund sighed in defeat, although there was an unmistakable smile on his face.

Thus, for the whole day, they animatedly conversed with each other. Mostly, it was Lucy who did the talking while Edmund listened, the amusement on his face seemingly permanently plastered on his face. Lucy could be magnificently talkative if she wanted to and although they had talked for hours already, it seemed like she never ran out of things to say and ask.

By the time it was nearing tea time, their conversation had steered into an interesting topic. After meeting him a few days ago, the thought of Ardon had been niggling at the back of her mind. One reason as to why she sought for Edmund was to ask him about the handsome knight, even though she fervently denied that fact.

It was a problem as to how she would ask him to his brother. Lucy knew from some knights that Ardon worked under Edmund, and had been doing tasks for him ever since the end of the Telmarine War.

She found herself more intrigued by the knight as days passed by. She hadn't seen him for days already, and there was a part of her that wished to see at least a _glimpse _of him. Such desires baffled her so, and although she wondered as to why such feelings now grew in her heart, Lucy was too _horrified _to dwell deeper into this topic, afraid of what answers she might unravel.

"You're suddenly awfully quiet," Edmund said, breaking her reverie. Lucy warmed under his amused gaze and shifted her eyes away from his curious ones. She heard him sigh, before saying, "All right, what is it?"

"Well… remember that incident back in the Narnian fair?" she asked, unwittingly blushing. When Edmund looked at her, this time with a frown, she sighed. "Fine, fine, I know I've been reckless during that day, but you should be fervently glad some knights were accompanying me." She discreetly swallowed and absentmindedly played with a loose thread of her dress. "I-I discovered it was um, Ardon, who rescued me and got himself injured, and well… I thought it would be best if I properly, you know, thanked him."

It was a lie, seeing that she had thanked him ages ago. But if it was the lie that she needed to know more about him, then so be it.

"Oh, Ardon, yes," Edmund said, grinning at the mention of the knight. "Brilliant young man and very persevering too."

"Has he been a knight for ages already?" Lucy carefully asked, trying to mask the immense interest that she was feeling.

The just king tilted his head for a bit, thoughtful. "Well, he became a knight after the end of the Telmarine War," Edmund continued, oblivious of her silent anticipation. "He was the son of one of the generals of the Telmarines under Miraz, and well, he was one of the firsts who pledged his allegiance to us when Miraz' reign had fallen."

'_A Telmarine,' _she thought, unable to hide the smile on her face. That explained the reason why he exuded this exotic beauty that most Telmarines seemed to have. Remembering his gray eyes once again made her smile widen, prompting her to look at her hands in embarrassment.

"He is a hard working knight," Edmund continued. "I believe he is one of the most able of all the knights of Narnia. Oh, you should see him with a sword, Lucy; even people that have no clear knowledge about swordsmanship will still be able to deduce that he handles his sword well. Because of his ability, I took it upon myself to train him sometimes." He darted his eyes at Lucy, and that was when he realized the odd expression on her face. "Why are you suddenly showing some interest on a knight?"

Lucy flushed redder and averted her eyes away from Edmund's searching ones. "H-he saved my life," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I want to properly thank him."

"Oh," Edmund said. Lucy thanked the gods above that King Edmund the Just could be dense sometimes.

She was saved from further humiliating herself when a servant arrived in the gazebo, announcing that they were being summoned by High King Peter for their afternoon tea.

* * *

Lucy hesitated in front of the door of the Place of Arms, debating to herself whether to go inside or not. Edmund was currently away, having travelled to the East to handle a dispute that had happened over there. Therefore, she knew that Ardon would be all alone in the Place of Arms, presumably training his swordsmanship skills. Seeing that his teacher was away, Lucy deduced that Ardon must probably be _alone_.

The thought made her heart madly pound inside her ribcage and she could feel her face flushing. The emotions that had stirred in her heart for the past few days regarding a certain knight were already becoming too ridiculous for her to handle. Lucy longed for the days when her eyes would merely sweep all over the soldiers that passed by the Throne Room, mild interest at those who came or went. Nowadays, though, her eyes would roam around the soldiers that would come, silently hoping against hope that he would be _there_. And during times when Ardon would truly come, she would feel herself slowly crumble into an inarticulate mess.

It was maddening, having these weird feelings inside her chest. She had never encountered such a beautiful, wonderful man in her whole life before and these feels that now sat atop in her heart, awakening whenever he was in the vicinity, was slowly driving her _insane_.

She was, without any doubt, sporting a _huge crush _over a Knight of Narnia.

Somehow, the thought was hilarious to Lucy. As a young woman of sixteen, such feelings were new to her, especially because she had been a queen over a wonderful kingdom, forcing her to push away such frivolous things in order to reign over her kingdom. She had been old before, yes, but such feelings never overwhelmed her senses before.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she exasperatedly muttered under her breath, darting another nervous look at the door. _'Maybe just a little peek…' _a little voice whispered inside her head and she felt herself flush once again. It had been a while ever since she saw Ardon and well, a part in her, the one that held _feelings _for the knight, longed to at least see his face.

Hence, here was she now, flustered and excited at the same time.

'_All right, just a peek,' _she said, chastising that niggling voice inside her head. Slowly then, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, making sure not to make any sound. She also made sure that she would not fully open the door. She had considerably opened it until she could see inside, and the image inside the Place of Arms made her hitch a breath.

Inside stood Ardon, who was, _dear God above, _shirtless. He was swinging his sword to and fro, making complicated patterns with his foot. With every move he made, his muscle would flex and under the scorching sun, his chest almost gleamed with perspiration. Lucy found herself flushing deeply in embarrassment, but _goodness_, how come she couldn't tear her gaze away from him?

He was like a walking statue, a Greek god sent from above, what with that glorious face of his and well… _perfect _body. His beautiful grey eyes were squinted with concentration, framed with lashes that brushed gently against his smooth cheeks.

Lucy thought she must be in a dream. Her knees started to turn wobbly and she could feel herself becoming feverish. A soft sigh escaped from her lips, her forehead leaning slowly against the door.

She was suddenly brought back into the present when Ardon's gray eyes then landed on hers. His eyes widened upon seeing her and _mortified_, Lucy closed the door with a loud bang. She became the envy of all the roses in the garden, with a hand placed against her racing heart. She stared at the door, wide-eyed and nervous. She knew she must run now before Ardon could come outside and reprimand her for staring, but she was _frozen_. Her knees were still wobbly and she had an idea how she would be a messy heap on the floor if she tried to at least run.

A minute passed and the door was suddenly wrenched wide-open. Ardon stood before her, this time, (_'Thank the gods above') _wearing his tunic and chainmail. Lucy noted the redness of his cheeks, too, and if she weren't mortified herself, she would have cracked a smile.

"U-um, your highness, I apologize I d-didn't - "

"N-no! It was me that was s-supposed to apologize - "

" – should have noticed you soon and paid my respects - "

" – s-should'nt have stared rudely at all… I-I shouldn't be here at all - "

" – forgive me for my impoliteness. I promise that this will not happen again - "

" – I-I apologize for the impudence. I promise that this will not happen again - "

The words died down from their lips upon realizing they had spoken the same sentence at the same time. From another observer's point-of-view, it would be comical to see a flustered Queen Lucy the Valiant and a sheepish Ardon.

A soft chuckle then escaped from Lucy's mouth, much to Ardon's surprise. More followed and soon, Lucy was a chuckling _mess_. Tears of mirth and embarrassment gathered at the corner of her eyes and she shook her head, unable to understand what had transpired in between the two of them.

Ardon had his lips quirked up in a smile, amused himself.

Lucy soon composed herself and brushed the tears away from her eyes. "I-I wasn't supposed to be caught," she said, hiding her face behind her hands. Her cheeks reddened, a chuckle once again escaping from her lips. "I didn't even know what made me… um, _stare_."

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she knew the reason!

And really, it was _Ardon's _fault.

A sudden weight on top of her head prompted her to remove her hands away from her face. She then realized that Ardon was hesitantly, yet comfortingly, patting her head. Her cheeks grew hotter, especially when he was sporting such a dazzling, albeit small, smile on his face.

"It's all right," he said, slowly retrieving his hand back to himself. It fell limply against his side. "You do not need to be distraught."

She chuckled and absentmindedly rubbed her right, red cheek. "May I… may I visit again?" she suddenly asked. When his eyes widened in surprise, Lucy realized what she had said. "I-I mean, it's becoming lonely in the castle when all of my siblings are busy and I… um… am not even doing anything. Of course, you can refuse. I mean, I-I can understand if I'd be disrupting your training - "

Her nervous babbling was then halted when Ardon chuckled.

"Of course, your highness," he said, his lovely eyes twinkling. "If you wish to visit, then you may."

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

For the third time, she felt her heart momentarily stop.

* * *

"May I come in?" Lucy asked, peeking inside the room. Ardon was seated on one of the windowsills in the room, thoughtfully polishing his sword. Upon seeing Lucy, he smiled and nodded his head.

Lucy then fully walked inside and softly closed the door behind her. Her eyes never left Ardon's form, who once again returned back to polishing his sword. Although they had been _secretly _meeting in the Place of Arms for days already, she still wasn't used to the weird somersaults in her stomach or the erratic pounding of her heart every time her eyes would befall upon him.

"You're not practicing today?" the queen asked, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. This meant she would not have an excuse to stare at him.

Ardon shook his head, his eyes still not straying from his sword. "I thought I should take a break for now, Queen Lucy," he said. The valiant queen strode closer to him and stood beside him.

She absentmindedly nodded, her eyes once again latching on his form. He was cleaning a particularly hard spot on his sword and it was ridiculously endearing to see him frown in annoyance at the stubborn stain. Lucy slightly smiled at the refreshing display; it had been a few days now, but she reckoned that her feelings for him still stayed and perhaps, even _grew_.

Although Ardon most of the time practice with his sword and Lucy contentedly and quietly accompanied and watched him, she was still able to know a lot of things about him. Sometimes, when Ardon would train, Lucy would talk – she would tell stories of wonders and adventures. One time, she even commented that maybe she was distracting him but Ardon, with a lovely smile, would say that he would love to hear more stories from her.

Hence, it became a habit to them: Ardon would train and Lucy would talk. Sometimes, Ardon would tell stories about himself, too, when he wasn't practicing at all or he was resting.

Lucy was thankful her siblings were too busy to notice that her sneaking off was becoming frequent. She wondered how Peter and Edmund would react if they discover that she was seeing Ardon in, of all places in the castle, the Place of Arms. Not that they were in a relationship, of course, but then again, they might _misunderstand_.

"I heard an old woman barging in last night," Ardon suddenly said. He lifted his gray eyes and looked at the stunned queen. "Did something happen?"

She blanched and averted her eyes away. The memories of last night, with the woman declaring a prophecy about the future of Narnia, came crashing back into her. Unwittingly, she swallowed. Last night was _terrifying_, and the fact that the White Witch was to return scared Lucy immensely. Her siblings never voiced it out loud, but they were troubled, too. Whoever was the Daughter of Eve, destined to defeat the White Witch, Lucy still fervently prayed she would arrive soon and show herself to the royals.

"I-I'm not sure I can disclose it to you, Ardon, I'm sorry," Lucy regretfully replied. She very much wanted to assure him that everything was all right, but she was afraid her voice would shake or falter in the end.

To her relief, Ardon reassuringly smiled. "I did not mean to pry," he said. "If you do not wish to speak about it, then I will not pester you so, your majesty."

Lucy sighed, steadily growing tired of the way he was addressing her. They had been friends for days already! Somehow, Lucy thought they were already past the queen-subject relationship. "Please," she said, a hint of exasperation at the tone of her face. "Can't you call me by my name?"

Ardon was surprised with her request. "I-I'm afraid it's protocol to address you as such, your majesty," he said, noticing how she lightly winced.

"Well, I think we are already friends and… and _blast _protocol," she exclaimed, much to Ardon's amusement. She slightly blushed at the way she almost lost her composure. Lucy straightened and cleared her throat. "I just… think it will be better if you just call me 'Lucy', Ardon."

He thoughtfully looked at her, his lovely eyes once again shining with amusement. Under his gaze, she grew flustered, and she looked away from him.

"If you wish it," he softly said. "Lucy."

The queen softly gasped, swearing that once again, her heart had momentarily stopped beating.

* * *

"A Supreme General?" Lucy asked with a gasp, looking down at Ardon with unconcealed surprise. Once again, she and the knight were found in the Place of Arms. Ardon was slashing his sword to and fro, perfecting another technique King Edmund had taught him, before revealing to Lucy his intentions for training harder these past few days.

"King Edmund knows," Ardon said, halting from his training to look down at Lucy, who was sitting primly on the ground. "And… well, he kind of supports the idea of me becoming one."

Lucy absentmindedly scratched her chin, smiling distractedly when Ardon offered his hand to pull her up. As soon as she was back on her feet, she strode towards one of the windowsills in the Place of Arms and sat down on it. Her eyes thoughtfully looked back at Ardon's form. "I'm sure you'd be brilliant," she said with a kind smile that did not seem to reach her eyes.

Ardon noticed it and frowned, now stepping closer to the queen. "What is the matter, Lucy?" he asked. The queen couldn't help but slightly smile at the way he addressed her. After coaxing him to address her by merely her name, he finally agreed to and had started using it without any hesitation.

"A Supreme General," Lucy said, followed by a soft sigh. "It's a huge… responsibility."

As queen, she knew of the different jobs a Supreme General of Narnia must hold. This meant Ardon's work would be more dangerous and arduous, especially because he would be frequently leaving Narnia to travel to the other neighboring countries as a delegate for the peace treaties. There were countries, though, who were still wary of becoming an alliance with her beloved kingdom, and the thought of Ardon becoming injured or worse _tortured _because of this made her heart turn cold.

"It had always been my dream," he said, an unreadable expression on his face. When Lucy curiously looked at him, he lightly smiled. "After the Telmarine War, I thought I should redeem myself by offering my services to the royal family of Narnia by becoming a knight. You and your siblings had done wonderful things to this kingdom and I promised myself I would do whatever I can just to return your good deeds with gratitude."

"Oh, but you already do," Lucy said with a small frown. "I mean, becoming a loyal knight is enough."

To her surprise, a somehow exasperated laugh escaped from Ardon's mouth. There was something about his look, something she could not _understand_, that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. "Oh, you won't understand," he said, followed by a long, exasperated sigh.

"Pardon me?" Lucy asked, her frown deepening. She had never seen Ardon like this before. He could be flustered at times, of course, and it always made her heart flutter, wondering if it was because of _her_. But the expression on his face was something new, something different, and she couldn't really place a finger on it.

"I've controlled myself for days already," he muttered, seemingly talking more to himself than to her. It was as if she wasn't even in the room. "I don't think I can control myself anymore."

Before Lucy could even question him of his baffling mumblings, Ardon surprisingly swooped down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He immediately pulled away and sheepishly grinned down at her expression, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

Lucy's eyes had widened beyond comprehension and the workings in her inner mind were momentarily stopped. And once again, for the _nth _time, her heart beat managed to stop for a few moments, before resuming its pounding, this time louder and faster than before. She flushed darkly as what had transpired a while ago finally registered in her jumbled mind. Lucy gasped and was brought to her feet, her mouth opening and closing, but there were no words that escaped from her parted lips.

Her lips clamped shut when Ardon finally chuckled. The redness on her cheeks seemed to heighten, prompting the knight to chuckle once again.

Ardon then strode closer to Lucy and hesitantly clutched both of her hands. When she did not pull them away, he fondly smiled and squeezed them tight.

"I-I'm not entirely sure if you notice it, my lady," he whispered to her. His voice ran loud in the Place of Arms for Lucy, though. "But, whenever you needed protection, whether outside the castle or outside the country, I am always, _always _part of the group of your protectors." He sheepishly smiled and looked away from her widened eyes. "I… always volunteered, if you must know, and I always do, hoping that at least you will notice me."

She took a sharp intake of breath, astonished with his confession. She then racked her brain for any remembrance of his wonderful face. In her mind's eye, she saw glimpses of a knight with a helmet, gray eyes peeking behind. If it was possible, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped from her lips. This prompted Ardon to look back into her eyes and slowly, a blossoming grin appeared on her face.

_How _could she miss out such a handsome man back then? _How _could she be so oblivious? _How _could her eyes overlook the same man that would momentarily stop the beating of her heart or single-handedly fluster her with just a mere smile on his face?

"From the moment I laid eyes on you," he quietly continued, matching her smile, "I already liked you. Is that even possible? I'm not even sure. But one thing is for sure, though – you make me feel things I have never felt before, Lucy."

The way he said her name sounded like the songs of angels in her ears.

"T-that is why I want to become a Supreme General," he added. "To prove myself worthy of you. You are the queen of this country and I am a mere knight. I believe that if achieved the position as one of the Supreme Generals, then I can be worthy of you."

A chuckle escaped from Lucy's lips and she vigorously shook her head, much to Ardon's surprise. She then retrieved her hands back and threw her arms around his neck. Judging from the way he stiffened against her hug, he was surprised with her actions. Gradually, though, he relaxed, and even wound his arms around her petit waist.

"Idiot," she fondly muttered, placing a kiss against his cheek. "You've proven yourself worthy enough."

Ardon slightly pulled away to look down at her with unsuppressed mirth. "My… my feelings aren't one-sided?" he asked, the surprise clearly laced at the tone of his voice.

Her cheeks flushed once again, but she was unable to suppress her smile. "I've made up stupid excuses just so my siblings would not know I've been visiting you in the Place of Arms, Ardon," she said matter-of-factly. "What do you think?"

Grinning, he held her tight. Lucy matched his smile leaned closer to him. Ardon met her half-way and pressed his lips against hers once again, a start of a wonderful relationship already echoing inside their rejoicing hearts.

* * *

As one of the Supreme Generals of Narnia, Ardon was required to accompany the other royals and the chosen Daughter of Eve to have the destined fight in Beruna. Lucy was tasked by Peter to stay behind in the castle, to temporarily rule as the High Queen, while her siblings and Hermione were away to fight against the White Witch and her minions.

Currently, she and Ardon were once again inside the Place of Arms. Instead of training with swords, Ardon's arms were tight around the distressed and frightened queen. Night had already befallen upon Narnia, and the open roof of the place already showed the glittering stars and the full moon. Despite its beauty, the couple ignored the scenery, their attention solely focused on each other and the fear of what tomorrow would bring.

"You know I must go," Ardon softly whispered, placing a kiss on one of her temples.

A soft sob tore away from her mouth and she buried her face deeper against his chest. Lucy was trembling with emotion and Ardon, at loss of what to do, merely held her against his arms.

"Please c-come back to me," she then cried, lifting her tear-stained face to look up at the knight she came to love. Ardon still did not know what emotions she bore in her heart, but she refused to say it today. She wanted to reveal it to him when things were finally well in Narnia.

He gazed down at her, unbeknownst to the queen that the pale moonlight that cast over her face made him think she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Ardon then lifted his right hand and gently wiped away her tears. Lucy leaned against his palm and sniffed.

"I will," he whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered against her skin for a while before he lowered his lips to kiss one of her closed eyes. "I promise you." His lips then travelled and kissed the tip of her red nose. "I will be careful." For a moment then, his lips lingered a hairsbreadth away from her lips. "Lucy, I think I - " But then, he caught himself and swallowed.

Slowly, then, he pressed his lips against her quivering mouth, relaying all the feelings he held dear for the certain queen through the kiss that they shared.

* * *

Lucy scowled and Ardon couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You should have seen this coming," the Supreme General replied, fondly smiling down at the queen. "They are, after all, your _brothers_."

The queen's scowl darkened and she shook her head. The war against the White Witch had finally been done and _thankfully_, all of her loved ones came back in one piece. There was a little fiasco with Hermione being turned into stone, but with Aslan's breath, she soon became well.

Things had been slowly going back into normal in Narnia. The snow had melted already and spring came back once again. The Narnians were slowly returning to their normal routines and the village was busy once more with activity.

The monarchs took it upon themselves to restore Narnia back into its prosperous and peaceful country it once was. Hermione was then crowned as the Resilient by Aslan, and she and Edmund revealed to the others that they were finally engaged. Rejoices and congratulations were exchanged and Lucy thought that everything was happy and normal once again.

Until, of course, her infuriating brothers had to interfere and call upon Ardon to be interrogated.

Her cheeks slightly coloured, remembering her little outburst on the day they were to fight against the White Witch. She knew she had to restrain herself; she knew she had to control her emotions. But seeing Ardon, who was about to participate in an unpredictable war, sent her into a bundle of frazzled nerves and revealed right there and then that they were in relationship.

"_After that, _we _must talk_," Peter had warned when Lucy passionately threatened for her brothers to bring back the man she loved in one piece. Lucy thought he was merely jesting, especially because after he came back, he had a lot of things in mind. But then, of course, Peter and Edmund, being ridiculously _overprotective_, summoned Ardon into the Throne Room.

The Supreme General actually kept it to himself at first, and Lucy was enraged when she discovered this supposedly secret meeting from Hermione herself. Ardon was sheepish, and assured her he could handle the kings very well.

"_They throw monumental fits, remember?" _she growled to him as an answer. Thus, here was she now, about to accompany her boyfriend towards a pair of bumbling idiots. If they weren't her brothers she immensely loved, she would have snatched Ardon's sword and duelled with them 'til her heart's content.

"Calm down," Ardon's soothing voice then reached her ears, trying to mollify her with that handsome smile of his. "I'm sure everything will be all right."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. Ardon had no idea what consequences he might face if he answered the wrong things to her brothers.

Before she could even retort something back, the doors of the Throne Room were thrown open. Inside stood her stoic brothers, their eyes immediately narrowing upon seeing the Supreme General. Lucy glowered back at them and pleadingly looked at the only sane person inside the room. Hermione apologetically sighed and shook her head; even the resilient queen was powerless to control her brothers.

"Ardon," High King Peter welcomed. "Sit."

In front of the thrones was the same chair Hermione had sat on when she revealed her true identity. Obediently, Ardon strode on the chair and sat down. Lucy followed suit and stood beside him, crossing her arms and defiantly looking at her brothers.

"Pete," Lucy said, looking at her oldest brother. "_Ed_, this is ridiculous."

"Silence," Peter commanded, his eyes never leaving Ardon's form. "We are here to interrogate the Supreme General; not to listen to your petty complaints, Lucy."

The valiant queen scoffed in reply.

"Ardon of Telmar," Peter started, his stare hardening. "You are dating my sister, correct?"

Lucy could not understand why he could be so _collected_. Where was the Ardon that adorably flushed whenever he was embarrassed or nervous?

"Quite right, sire," he said, even smiling a bit.

"For how long now?" Edmund then butted in, crossing his arms.

Ardon shot a quick look at Lucy before returning back at the kings. "A few months," he answered. "Perhaps six."

Peter and Edmund's eyes simultaneously widened at the revelation.

"That _long_?" Edmund said, his astonishment heard. "Bloody hell, and you managed to keep it from us!"

"Edmund," Hermione admonished with a light glare. "Language."

The just king frowned at his fiancée. "They hid it for a long time from us," he reasoned out, turning to look at Peter. "_Six _months, Pete."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I am a grown woman already," she said, which received bemused stares from her brother. "_Mummy _met Daddy when she was sixteen and fell in love with him!"

"This is different," Peter retorted back with a sigh. "You're not our mother."

Lucy silently bristled. "Look, I know that you worry about me, but Ardon is _wonderful_," she said. At the corner of her eyes, she saw him flush red. Unwittingly, she smiled. _This _was the Ardon who became dear to her. "Ed, you've trained him for months and I'm sure you can vouch for that. He will not hurt me. Intentionally, of course."

Her words were met with silence for a while and she sighed yet again. "I love you both, okay," she said, this time smiling slightly at her brothers. "And I am happy with him."

"You're too young," Edmund said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And you are too annoying," she retorted back. Her eyes landed on an amused Hermione and glared. "How can you tolerate such an… an _annoying mushroom_, Hermione!"

"Because she loves me," the just king said, slightly offended. "End of story."

"All right, all right, stop," Peter said, raising a hand to stop his siblings from having another bickering session. The High King waited for his siblings to settle back down before coolly looking back at Ardon. "Ardon of Telmar," he continued, "how can you promise to make my sister forever happy?"

All eyes settled on the Supreme General and he grew a little uncomfortable under their intense gazes. Even Lucy was expectantly looking at him. "I have only one proof, and I deem it as enough already," he replied back, smiling slightly at the young queen beside him.

"And what is that?" Peter asked.

Taking a deep breath, he determinedly met Peter's eyes. "I love her," he said, without unwavering or trembling.

His confession was met with Peter's widening of eyes and Edmund's unmistakable soft gasp. Even Lucy, to their surprise, was _flabbergasted _by his confession. It was plain to see it was the first time she had heard those words from him.

"E-excuse me?" Peter asked, trying to compose himself.

Ardon grinned widely. "I lo - "

"NO!" Lucy suddenly cried, placing a hand against Ardon's mouth to stop him from repeating his words. All of their eyes then landed on a flustered Lucy, who petulantly frowned in return. "Y-you haven't told it to me yet and I was hoping you would have told it to me _alone_."

Ardon's cheeks reddened and lightly kissed her palm. He then lifted his hand to gently remove her hand against his mouth. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered, smiling gently at the queen. "I had no choice."

Lucy sighed and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her chin on the crown of his head. "If that's the case," she said, a small, fond smile growing on her face, "then I love you, too, Ardon."

The silence was almost deafening, but the happy couple seemed to be already lost in their own little world. It was when Hermione suddenly laughed that brought them back into the present.

"All right, boys, I think you lost," the brunette said, leaning towards Edmund to hold his hand. The just king sighed and Peter seemed to be sporting a small, amused smile.

Lucy sighed in relief.

"Congratulations, love," the valiant queen said, placing a small kiss on top of Ardon's head. "It seemed like you were able to outwit my stubborn brothers."

Both Peter and Edmund chuckled.

"Sorry, Lu, overprotective, remember?" Edmund said, pointing to themselves. His eyes landed on Ardon and gave him a warning stare. "If you hurt my sister, all hell will break loose, Ardon."

Ardon grinned. "I'll keep that in mind," he answered back, clutching Lucy's hand. He gave it a squeeze and stared up at her, his unspoken devotion towards the queen loudly proclaimed to all the occupants of the Throne Room.

* * *

Two years passed, and they were married. Aslan, by then, appeared once again and bestowed upon Ardon his rightful title.

Henceforth, he was famously remembered as King Ardon the Gallant.

* * *

**[1] Lions are the main unit of currency in Narnia, further divided into Trees. AMAZINGLY enough, I had no idea that they were called as such. Hihi, I still do my research, my dear readers :D**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! So, was it good? Bad? Eh? Meh? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I know I promised an epilogue, but I really couldn't bring myself to write about it. Before writing a chapter, I usually make a detailed outline as to what to put, but every time I try to write the outline of the epilogue, my mind becomes an instant blank. **

**Therefore, Lucy and Ardon's story was born. If you clearly remember from one of the a/n's, Ardon wasn't really supposed to be part of the story, but seeing that I dearly love Lucy and I wanted her to be happy, I paired her up with a man who would make her happy. **

**Which then leads me to another problem – High King Peter's own happy ending. Some of you told me in my reviews to at least give Peter someone who would make him happy. At first, I haven't really thought of anyone, but then, I was able to envision Peter's lady love. I already have plans, of course, but it might take ages before I type the chapter, seeing that classes will once again resume this coming Monday. **

**HENCE, MY MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT****: **

**Is anyone interested to take up a challenge? Formulate a story with Peter's happily ever after with another. It is up to you whatever she would be – a Telmarine, another human being that perhaps stumbled upon Narnia, or even a familiar face to Hermione. Anyone, as long as he will be happy. **

**Rules: **

**- Just a one-shot is fine, as long as it is more than 1000 words. There's no maximum word limit, though :D**

**- I want the other Narnian monarchs to be included, even Ardon, too! You know, just to see their comical reactions once they discovered that Peter found his one, true love **

**- The setting will only be in the fictional world of Narnia and its neighboring countries. Peter can find his lady love in Calormen or Ettinsmor, for all I care, just as long as he will be happy. No other worlds, please :D**

**- At the end of the one-shot, Peter's love should be crowned too! Hence, bestow upon a title that is based on her personality :) **

**- IN ORDER TO JOIN, send me a PM first so I will be informed. The deadline of telling me is on Sunday, November 11. You can post the one-shot within the next two weeks. And then, once you post it, send me the link - you can put it under the category of Peter/OC or Peter/some character in the Narnian or HP world, it depends on you. After then, I'd read ALL of them and I even promise to drop a review to ALL of your works :D **

**- Of course, state in your one-shots that it is a challenged from me. Else, I might mistake it as another awesome Peter/Character story.**

**- The winner will be announced on November 22. By that time, I might already post the Peter/his lady love story as another bonus chapter in "When Two Worlds Collide" and whoever won, I would dedicate the story to you and even shamelessly endorse you to my other readers :D **

**WELL, if no one wants to join, then okay XD But I'd still post the bonus chapter, with Peter's happily ever after, as another thank you gesture to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited "When Two Worlds Collide". **

**I don't really know if I'd still write a future Edmione fic. Perhaps, I will with this time, it is the Pevensies who would go Hogwarts to help. It'd be interesting to see the siblings surrounded with a different kind of magic. I'm still working on two of my other fanfics, so I'm sure I'd leave the Narnian world for now. **

**I REALLY WISH SOME OF YOU WOULD JOIN! I'd love to see more interesting fics of this lovely crossover because frankly, there are a few. **

**That's it for now! Once again, join the challenge, pretty, pretty please? :D Oh, and drop a review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**


End file.
